Naruto Golden Interference
by Nelo Akuma
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 edited

zervus,

this story is somewhat... uncommon one might say. but i don't care what people label me. i'm different and proud of it. but let's make this thing short.

disclaimer: i don't think it's truly necessary but **I don't own Naruto**. God knows i'd like to own some of the ladies but...

warnings: nothing major for now, but the story will live up to the rating soon enough; OOC-ness can never be avoided with me;

"blablabla" normal talking

'blablabla" normal thinking

**"blablabla" **inner voices (Kyuubi and stuff)

**'blablabla' ** inner voices thinking (I doubt it will happen but who knows)

the Omega signifies a change of place or time

**EDIT 4/18/09:** chapters 1-14 will be edited/spaced by the end of the day.

**Naruto - Golden Interference**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"All right class. Due to the number in this year's class the next team will have four members." Umino Iruka looked shortly up from his notepad to study the class, 'Let's see how they will react to this.' In the meanwhile Haruno Sakura sat in the first row chanting mentally, 'Please let me be in on team with Sasuke and PLEASE by all means not… him.' "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…" 'YES take that Ino!' "… and Ryoushi Akuma."

Sakura's mental victory dance found an abrupt halt at the mentioning of the last name and she turned ever so slowly towards the last row, like most other students. There, at the far right of the row, sat the source of her shock: Ryoushi Akuma, nickname 'Shadow'. He was a youth a good two years older then most of the others, somewhere around fifteen. Long, black hair that ran down to his waist and piecing steel-blue eyes were his most outstanding physical features.

He was a good 170 centimeters tall and therefore pretty tall for his age. His way of clothing was nothing really unusual but fitted his nickname: black pants; a black shirt; a long black coat with sleeves only running down to his elbows, the intimation of two white sets of wings on it's back and fingerless, black gloves with red drawings on back of the hand, forming an intimation of a four-taloned pawl; his hitai-ate strapped around his left bicep. He had two kunai pouches, one strapped to each leg, and not only one but two Katana strapped to his left waist; not the kind of weapon you would expect a student of the Academy to wield. Most of the time his clothing would include a pair of black sunglasses but not today.

His blues eyes were fixed on Iruka's as if he was questioning their sensei's words but after a good moment of staring he just nodded his head in acknowledgment. 'Of all the people it could have been why in Kami's name he,' thought Sakura as she turned back to face Iruka and involuntary her mind drifted back to the day she had met him for the first time.

**Flashback**

"Give that back!" "Make us you little baby!" A eight year old Sakura was chasing after some boys who had taken her blue ribbon from her, the one she just had been given by her mother the other day. The boys were a good twelve years old and running from Sakura through the streets of Konoha, throwing the ribbon in between each other, all the while laughing at the little girl chasing them.

After a few minutes of chase they had passed the gates of Konoha and were running over the fields, getting closer to the woods at the west of Konoha, approaching a lone tree on a small hill. "Please give it back," begged Sakura as the boys stopped under the tree. "No way," smirked their leader as he held the ribbon high into the air, laughing at Sakura's attempts to snatch it out of his hands. After some unsuccessful tries Sakura broke down, weeping softly into her hands.

"Way to go Shikagi," shouted the other boys while they were laughing at the crying girl on the ground. With one last jump Sakura tried to get her ribbon back but Shikagi hit her in the chest and send her flying with her back against the tree. Upon impact Sakura cried out in pain and the sound of breaking bones was evident for all people around. "Oh is the little baby hurt," mocked Shikagi as he walked closer to Sakura's crying form while she tried to touch her right shoulder with her left hand. "NO! Stay away," shouted Sakura as she tried to get back to her feet. "Make him," hollered Shikagi's friends as he reached out for Sakura with his right hand.

Suddenly something flew through the air separating Shikagi and Sakura and then a kunai was stuck in the earth behind the two. Slowly a cut formed on Shikoku's right cheek and from above them they could hear a cold voice, "She said leave her alone." Everyone looked up into the tree: there on the lower branches, with his left shoulder leaning against the tree, stood a boy in age closer to Sakura, dressed in a black T-shirt and pants, staring down at the boys with disgust on his face, "Didn't your parents tell you not to pick and girls unless they are kunoichi?"

"Who are you," barked Shikagi as he pulled out some shuriken. "My name is not important." Shikagi let loose several shuriken at the boy but said one evaded them with a mere sidestep, "Too slow." He jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Sakura in one fluid motion, "Step aside will you?"

Sakura nodded while she stared at her rescuer: he had long, black hair flowing down to around the middle of his back and now he reached for his belt and fetched another kunai, "You better give that ribbon back right now and then leave." "HA, who do you think you are? The Hokage?" "No. But I'm the one who will kick your sorry ass royally if you don't comply." "The maggot is talking big," snarled Shikagi as he charged the boy with a kunai in his hand. "Your funeral." What came next was too fast for Sakura to see until it was over.

'Black' had just slithered past Shikagi's legs and stabbed both of his tights before he was back to his feet in no time and held the kunai in front of his chest while taking a defensive stance. Shikagi wobbled on his knees but charge Black again who just sighed. He merely jumped over Shikagi, delivered him a roundhouse kick in the back and sent him flying into his friends and all three ended up in a heap after they rolled down the small hill. Black walked down to the heap of bodies and extended his right hand, "The ribbon?" A shaking hand move out of the heap and Black took the ribbon from it. "I'd say you make a fast run home to mommy now." And faster than Sakura could see the three were running back towards Konoha.

Black walked back towards Sakura and on the way fetched his other kunai from the ground and then placed both of them back at his belt, "Here is your ribbon." "Th… thank you…," stuttered Sakura as she tried to move her right arm only to stop and wince in pain. "Does it hurt much?" "I… I fear something… is broken…." He studied her for a second as if he was thinking about something before he walked behind her, "Hold still for a second."

Sakura nodded weakly and soon after that her shoulder was engulfed in a welcome coolness, dulling the pain to a degree where she thought her shoulder was back to normal. There was a short pressure on her shoulder before the coolness faded and then vanished. She made a few attempts to move her shoulder and surprisingly she felt no pain at all. "What's your name?" "S… Sakura…. And… yours?" "You can call me Akuma." She turned around to Akuma and saw that he had sat down at the food of the tree and was looking up to her. Sakura opened her mouth a few times to speak but always no worlds left her lips until, "Akuma…." "Hm?" "You… you… youwanttobefriends?"

**End Flashback**

Sakura was pulled back to reality as Iruka finished reading off his list and the class settled in a slight chatter, awaiting their seneis to show up. How was she supposed to go through with it? How should this work? **"Just forget about him!" **But she hadn't been able to forget him in a good four years.

**Ω**

The time passed by and one after the other team was taken by their sensei and soon only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Akuma were waiting for their sensei to show up. After a good hour Iruka was getting ready to leave, "Well, my work here is done. A good day to you." As soon as the door closed behind Iruka, Naruto was all over Sakura but he just got her right fist on his head accompanied by a "Shut up Naruto!" before Sakura turned her attention back to wooing Sasuke.

Akuma in the meanwhile was still sitting in the last row, observing his teammates-to-be while he sharpened one of his kunai. His eyes traveled to Sakura giving Sasuke the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen but even that got no reaction form the stoic Uchiha heir. Then his eyes staid on Sakura and he wondered if maybe he should have elaborated things a bit more four years ago. 'Maybe I should tell her; even though she probably put everything behind her.'

Ω

Three hours. THREE FUCKING HOURS! Normally Akuma was a rather patient person but their sensei, who ever he or she turned out to be, was slowly but steadily signing his or her death sentence. He was still sitting in the last row and was now sharpening one of his Katana, better said the only one he had drawn in the past six years since he got them. The second one was reserved for a special situation. He drew his attention away from the blade that was more then sharp enough and sheathed it again before he took out a kunai and let it swirl on the fingertip of his right little finger. He looked down to the first row and saw that Naruto tried to get Sakura's attention in any way possible.

He studied his team mates and couldn't help but wonder how this should work: Sakura hated him and Naruto, Naruto hated Sasuke and Sasuke probably hated all of them. Suddenly the door slit open and Akuma threw his kunai at the newcomer, who caught it mere centimeters from his face before he walked into the room and studied them, "What shall I think of this?" "That I was getting bored waiting," answered Akuma as he walked down to join his 'team' and studied the newcomer, 'Maybe in his thirties; he has seen his share of violence, that's for sure. But what's up with his left eye? Why is he covering it with his hitai-ate?' Akuma stretched out his right hand, "My kunai?" "Here you have it. Now follow me" The five left the class room and then the Academy at all.

Soon they were on one of the many terraces and their sensei turned around to them, "Introduce yourselves." "Introduce ourselves," asked Naruto with the stupidest expression Akuma had ever seen on his face. "Yes. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Just an overview of who you are." "Why don't you start? It is your idea." 'Damn Naruto are you really that dumb?' thought Akuma and he couldn't help but frown. "Hm…. OK. My name is Hatake Kakashi and what I like and dislike is for me to know and you to find out. My dream… well, I never thought about it. My hobbies… a lot of things." 'Very social,' thought the four Genin independently and all frowned mentally.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen and I hate the time I have to wait till it is finished. My hobby is to play pranks and my dream… is to become Hokage and be recognized by everyone in the village!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I hate a lot of things and hardly like anything. I'm no dreamer but I have a goal: to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." 'That was expected; from both of them,' thought Kakashi while he was mustering the rest for their reaction to Sasuke's words. Sakura was astonished while a slight hint of shock was evident on Naruto's face. Akuma's face was hidden in the shadows so Kakashi couldn't really see his expression but his posture was totally relaxed.

Then Kakashi's eye traveled back to Sakura who started to blush slightly, "M… my name is Haruno Sakura and I like…," a short gaze at Sasuke followed by some giggles, "… I hate NARUTO… and my dream…," another gaze at Sasuke followed by even more giggles. 'Great. An amorous girl, doesn't that beat all?' Now all eyes, except for those of Sakura, were resting on Akuma who was still standing in the shadows, not moving a single muscle.

After a good five minutes he opened his mouth, "My name is Ryoushi Akuma and people call me Shadow behind my back because of my habit to be like one. My likes… well, I like to be on top of the game as long as it's within my capabilities. I dislike treachery, unnecessary violence, mendacity and people ignoring things in front of their eyes. My hobby is to train past my boundaries and my dream… to get revenge on those who destroyed my past and build my own future on the ruins of the present." 'Now this one seems to stand out from the crowd,' thought Kakashi as he tried to see past the obvious meaning of the words. The rest of Team 7 was a bit surprised at Akuma's answer and even Sasuke couldn't hide it.

"Alright, so tomorrow we will have our first mission." "What's our first mission? Come on sensei, spit it out!" 'This Naruto will give me a headache if he keeps this attitude,' thought Kakashi, a single pearl of sweat forming over his right eye, "Before we set out on the mission we will have to take care of something else." "Something else?" "Yes. Survival training." "But sensei we have done enough training at the Academy." "Alright Sakura, I'll tell you something. It's not normal training because… I will be your enemy." Kakashi chuckled slightly which immediately drew everyone's attention. "What's so funny sensei," asked Sakura already feeling like some black shadow was looming over her. "Well, if I tell you what exactly this is all about you will be speechless."

"Try us sensei," said Akuma, still standing in the shadows of the tree but Kakashi could detect a hint of wariness in his voice. "You know," said Kakashi while resting his chin in his left hand, "This training is actually a test; a test to decide who will become Genin. Only nine students are supposed to become Genin but for this year the number has been raised by one because of the total student's number. In other words: two thirds of you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

The four Genin-in-training fell silent and Kakashi smirked at their expressions. Sakura and Naruto were shocked and close to insanity while Sasuke and Akuma took it better then he expected. 'Both of them seem to be confident in their abilities. We will see how good they truly are.' "Fine, you know the training grounds around Konoha?" A confirming nod from all four of them. "We will meet at the one most east understand? And be punctual: at dawn and not one minute later." He handed them a few instruction on paper before he left them alone.

'Hm, battle equipment,… no breakfast? Ha, no breakfast my ass,' thought Akuma as he scanned through the list of things he was supposed to get ready for tomorrow. Nothing that he wasn't already carrying around every day, maybe he would pack up some stripes of smoked meat but that was it. He looked up from the note only to see that Sasuke had already left and from their faces he read that neither Sakura nor Naruto had noticed how. "Sakura-chan…." "Don't even think about it Naruto, don't even think about it." Sakura was starting to walk away as she accidentally brushed her arm against Akuma's as he started walking into the opposite direction but she ignored it.

After a good two minutes of walking Sakura noticed an additional piece of paper in her left hand and was about to throw it away as she saw that it was a note.

Dear Sakura,

I know that I'm probably the last person you want to even think of but we have to talk,

if you're willing to hear me out. If you are then you know where you can find me. Meet me there

at 7.30 pm but as I said: it's your decision if you want to do this.

Akuma

Sakura had stopped dead in her tracks and stared down at the note. **"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" **For once Sakura had to agree with her inner self, 'After all this years he thinks he can fix this with a simple talk? Wait a second….' Her mind drifted back into the past as she recalled something similar.

**Flashback**

Sakura, by now eight years old, was heading for the usual place she met Akuma these days: the very tree where she had met him for the first time. The two had developed a weekly schedule in meeting up and talking, or better said: she talked while he lent her an open ear. She talked about everything with him from her dreams down to her problems with her parents. She often told Akuma she envied him that he was living alone with no one to order him around. When he talked he was mostly telling her legends of old times she had never heard of before. Of people who wielded the elements with their minds will alone, of great battles and great inventions and of times where ninjas where nearly unknown to the world and although she didn't belief this stories they were entertaining.

She mused over the last story Akuma had told her; a story of eight youths who saved the world from extinction in a long journey over the whole world. It was funny how Akuma could lose himself in those stories as if he had been there and watched everything. She once had asked him when those times had been and his answer had been, "At least 10 generations ago, in a time where the elements were still the center of the world for those who knew them." She had laughed at him as he said this. 10 generations? Hardly any village could retrace their roots 10 generations. She had asked who had told him those stories but he had never answered this question.

Sakura by now had reached her destination: the lone tree on a small hill and even though she was a bit late she was the first to reach the place, 'This is strange; Akuma has never been late in two years.' She then noticed a note tapped to the tree with a kunai that she immediately identified as one that belonged to Akuma. It wasn't a simple one you would use in a fight but with a filigree blade, formed like a leaf and I with a slightly greenish shade. She assumed something had interfered and Akuma wouldn't be coming today so she took the kunai and the note from the tree and read it:

Dear Sakura,

I know that this will break your heart but I must tell you that we can't

come together as friends anymore. It has nothing to do with you but only with me and my past.

Don't try to speak with me; it will only make things worse.

With deepest regrets,

Ryoushi Akuma.

And since this day the two had never even spoken a single word with each other.

**End Flashback**

By now Sakura had reached the front door of her parents' apartment and walked straight to her room. She pulled out a small box from her drawer, opened it and pulled out a small, wrapped up object. She placed the object on her bed and carefully, as if she feared the content would turn to dust if she went to fast, unwrapped the textile. Before her lay a green, leaf-shaped kunai and she carefully traced the blade with her right index finger. 'Why am I still keeping this thing?' **"Because you can't let go!" **

And for the second time this day her inner self was right. She didn't want to let go of those happier times; she wanted to conserve them as long as possible and this kunai reminded her not only of sad times. Sakura sighed and drew her eyes away from the kunai and looked at her clock. '6.43 pm. If I'm going to meet Akuma then I will have to decide now if I go.' Sakura carefully wrapped the kunai up again and placed it back in its hiding place and closed the drawer, letting out a deep breath. She would meet Akuma; her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Ω

Sakura was slowly walking over the plains around Konoha, drawing closer to her destination. She already could make out the tree and even that someone was standing next to it; some one with long black hair and his arms crossed behind his back. Within a few minutes she stood next to Akuma and both looked at the setting sun, not once looking at the other. They stood like this for a good fifteen minutes and Sakura was close to going home again when he finally spoke.

"All the time I have spent in Konoha I had access to powers no one ever had and hardly any people know about them these days; the power to wield the elements with my will alone. I always held them in check but… one night I lost control and a good fifty people nearly died because of me. It was that night that I decided to isolate myself from everyone as good as possible until I had those powers under control again. But even until now my work isn't even half done. The training at the Academy has helped me to gain more control but still it's not what it used to be. It was because of those powers that I cut the ropes to you so harshly."

He paused shortly and Sakura was about to lash out at him for calling her out here to lie to her when he continued, "I don't expect you to believe a single word I said; I don't even expect you to say something. All I would like to ask you is to… try to understand my dilemma; but even this would be megalomaniac of me given the time that has passed since this day. I know that it is no satisfying explanation but it's all I can offer to you." For some time they just stood there, neither one daring to say anything, before Akuma turned around and started to walk back to Konoha. "You still have something I own," said Sakura without turning around to him, her eyes fixed on the horizon. "I guess you want it back."

Sakura heard some rusting of clothes and the sound from metal against metal. A soft breeze washed over the fields and something soft landed on Sakura's left shoulder. She looked down and saw what had landed there. It was a blue ribbon. The one Akuma had retrieved for her and the one she had then given him as a sign of their friendship. She took the textile in her right hand and studied it for a bit. The textile was used but still in rather good shape. She finally turned around to look at Akuma but all she could see was his vanishing form, holding two Katana in his left hand. Once more Sakura looked down at the ribbon and a single tear was soaked in it. It was ultimately over.

Ω

The evening had made space for the night and Akuma was sitting on the roof of his apartment. 'Why? Why me? Why is it always me who gets stuck with the short end? Is my very existence such an affront for the beings out there that they constantly fuck with my life?' He lay back on the roof; his arms crossed behind his head, 'But then again, better me then anyone else. I wish for no one to get this curse, not even them.' Akuma closed his eyes and his mind was fogged in a mixture of dreams and memories.

… "Please don't kill them!" "Akuma?" "Take me instead!" "Akuma!" "Please no!!" "Akuma!!" "NOOOO!!!" "AKUMA!!"

"GHAAAA!" With a scream Akuma shot out form his mind's realm and looked around franticly until something orange caught his eye. 'Na… Naruto?' "Hey Akuma, you alright? Hey watch it!" Naruto had tried to reach out for Akuma as said one shot to his feet still looking around rapidly, 'It was… only a dream…?' "Naruto, have you been the one calling out for me?" "Yeah, you've been surrounded by a kind of silver aura and you were shouting and panting so I thought it was better to wake you up." 'A silver aura…? Damn, it nearly happened again! What is wrong with me…? Wait…. What was similar to the last time? Emotional instability, stress; all the good stuff that makes life spicy.' The last thought was accompanied by a sarcastic snort as Akuma turned to leave but Naruto suddenly grabbed his arm, "Say, do you… have another being inside you?"

"What makes you think this," hissed Akuma as he fixed Naruto with a cold stare and his right hand closed around the handle of a Katana, which in turn made Naruto release him. "I… I just thought…. Ah crap, who am I kidding; you probably knew it a long time ago. I house the Kyuubi so I know what it looks like if you have an internal voice shouting at you." Akuma let go of his Katana and slumped down on the roof again and motioned for Naruto to sit down, 'He's probably the only one who can partly understand what I'm going through.' "You are right; there is another voice inside me." "So you house a demon too, huh?" "I don't know for sure but…," Akuma sighed heavily while he closed his eyes, "… but in the long run it's probably the same."

Both teens sat on the roof, staring up into the sky for several minutes before Naruto spoke again, "Akuma… do you and Sakura have… a kind of history?" "What makes you think we have?" "Neither of you ever spoke with the other and Sakura totally refused to look at you after we left the classroom." "Hehehe, why do I get the impression that you're not as dumb as you want the others to believe?" Naruto abruptly turned to face Akuma, whose left lip was drawn up in a small smirk, and Naruto asked after a short pause, "What gave me away?" "Nearly everything but mainly: our apartments are in one line with the training grounds and I often enough heard you heading there even before school. I followed you a few times and saw you train the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and various other things."

Naruto smiled weakly after Akuma had finished, "I have been careless." "Why the act Naruto? Answer me this question and I'll answer yours." "Fine…. I just… don't want to draw that kind of attention to me. If people knew how good or clever I really am they would fear me even more, thinking that it was the Kyuubi breaking through." "You speak very high of the demon. You know it personal?" "He has been training me since I first dipped into his Chakra. But now you."

"Alright," Akuma sighed as he directed his eyes up to the stars, "Yes, Sakura and I have a history: until three years ago we have been best friends…." "What happened?" "I happened. Due to my birth I have access to powers like no one else Konoha. Remember the great fire from a bit more the four years ago? The one that burned down several blocks and left nearly fifty people close to death?" "Yeah, and you were involved in that mess?" "Involved? HA, I was the fucking cause of that inferno." "YOU'RE KIDDING?!" "I wished I was but sadly no. Here, look at this."

Akuma stretched out his right hand and closed his eyes. A small fireball appeared over his palm and Naruto gaped at the sight; there was no Chakra involved. "My birth and early life give me the ability to manipulate the elements to my bidding." Akuma threw the small fireball into the air and it vanished into the nightly sky. "And… it was due to those powers that… you cut everything with Sakura? To protect her?" A small smile graced Akuma's lips as he turned to face Naruto, "Are you sure this question is appropriate for someone with your intelligence?" "HEY," shouted Naruto at first but then he chuckled, "You're right. The Naruto everyone knows would probably just look at you confused instead of asking intelligent questions."

"I also noticed something else. Over the last few weeks you seemed to have lost a bit of your… infatuation with Sakura." Naruto sighed sadly as both teens simultaneously laid back on the roof. "And once more you are right. You could say I… just gave up on it. She's always all over Sasuke and… you know what she thinks of me." "Yeah: an annoying piece of meat, just like me. Huuuh, which will be our biggest problem…." "What do you mean?" "We have been organized in teams so I think it's save to say that we should work as one but with this constellation… good luck for us, because we will need all we can get."

They lay there for several more minutes before Akuma rose to his feet and stretched, "I'm turning in; wouldn't work to fall asleep while waiting for Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. See you Naruto." And with that said Akuma jumped into his apartment while Naruto headed home.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

there you have it. my first attempt in a more populare universe. feel free to use this story to let out your frustration through reviews. flame all you want i won't drive up your gateway to kill any of you.

Have fun and don't take life to serious.

Announcer: "Coteaz has left the building."


	2. Chapter 2 edited

zervus,

I promised myself, 'If you hit the 50 hits limit tonight you'll spit out the next chap' and here you have it. it's the bell test.

not like it went in the manga or anime, i can promise that. ok, quite some similarities but nothing got just copied word by word.

anyway, comments, questions and ideas what i can throw at Team 7 are appreciated in anyway. i have written the story down to the departure for Wave and up to the first fight with Zabusa is set in stone. after that i have a rough story line but as i said: ideas are very welcome.

i should tell you that i'm not the greatest at action scences so any help or tip is more then welcome

just to remind you: reviews feed my motivation to type so if you want to keep e in the rapid fire mode, you know where you can find the little button.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning Akuma walked towards the training ground shortly before sunrise. 'Let's see how this will turn out.' He noticed that he was the first to arrive and looked for a tree big enough to serve as a good sleeping place while also providing cover and soon found one and settled down in a branch a good 3 meters off the ground. He had no doubts at all that Kakashi would be late again and he would use this time to catch some close eye. But before he could even reach a drowsy state he heard voices drawing closer and briefly turned around. There was Sasuke and sure enough, Sakura right beside him like a trusty dog, for the lack of a better transliteration.

'When will she realize that Sasuke is so not interested in her? I mean it's obvious to anyone but her… and Ino for that matter. Why do I care? It's none of my business.' Once more a new voice caught Akuma's attention and he saw Naruto getting closer, 'The students are ready but where is the teacher? Late as it seems to be his habit. Whatever.' Akuma closed his eyes and soon dozed off, ignoring the bickering below his tree.

**Ω**

"Yo." "YOU ARE LATE SENSEI!" Sakura's and Naruto's faces were filled with anger as they watched their sensei coming closer, being a total of 2 hours and 42 minutes late. "So, are you ready for the test?" "Akuma is still missing," said Naruto while he tried to calm his anger. "I'm already here." The three other Genin-in-spe quickly turned around and saw Akuma jumping down from his tree branch, stretching his limps after he landed on solid ground.

'If it hadn't been for his slight snoring I too wouldn't have noticed him.' thought Kakashi while eying his trainee, 'He does live up to his name; he can truly be a shadow.' "Alright, listen up you four." The Genin-in-spe turned to face Kakashi who held out three small bells before he attached them to his belt, "Your job is to get one of those bells and achieve the status of a Genin. You have until noon to get one. And as an additional incentive you will get nothing out of this should you fail." He held out two lunch boxes before he placed them on a tree stump along with a clock. "You must fight me with the intent to kill or you can give it up already. Alright: ready, set, GO!" The four disappeared into the woods, for now hiding from their target.

'What is the meaning behind this?' thought Akuma while he watched Naruto charge Kakashi with four Kage Bunshin at his side. 'This task is theoretically too simple. There must be some deeper meaning.' Right now Kakashi had managed to not only cancel all Kage Bunshin but also catch Naruto off guard. Kakashi made a tiger seal and thrust it up Naruto's… ass? Within a split second Naruto took off like a rocket and crashed into the nearby lake. 'Oh My Fucking Goodness,' thought Akuma as he watched the distant look on his sensei's face while said one read the latest volume of the Icha Icha Paradise.

'Hm, he's a pervert alright. Maybe I can use this to my advantage one day.' Suddenly Sasuke charged out of the trees at Kakashi and the two started to trade blows and kicks along with several thrown shuriken and kunai from Sasuke's side and Kakashi actually had to put away his book. _"Katon Gakakyu no Jutsu."_ 'Not bad Sasuke, not bad. No Genin should be able to have that much Charka.' Akuma gave both Sasuke and Naruto credit for their skills and potential. 'Both are above average, no sense in denying that.' Akuma changed his position to get a better look at the whole thing but while he moved Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared into the woods, still fighting. 'Let's see if I can track them down again.'

Ω

Akuma rushed through the woods in search for anyone on his team. By now it was clear to him what this whole thing was about: teamwork; simple as that. Alone no one had a chance of getting a bell from Kakashi as long as he had his guard up. He had tried to approach Sakura but before he could even open his mouth she had sent a hail of shuriken at him, the ultimate sign to say 'Fuck Off'.

Naruto was nowhere to be found so he had to find Sasuke even though he knew the answer already. The day the cocky Uchiha would accept help was the day hell would freeze over. "UAAAAAAAH!!!" 'Sakura?!' With a sharp turn to the right Akuma headed towards the scream and soon reached a very small clearing. In the middle lay Sakura, obviously out cold. The next thing Akuma noticed was a dark shadow a few trees away from his and he smirked knowingly, 'A Genjutsu. He has some dirty tricks up his sleeves.' He slowly followed Kakashi and watched him reading his book. 'Three…. Two…. One…. GO!'

In a split second Akuma bounced off his branch and appeared a couple of meters behind Kakashi, reaching with both hands for kunai pouches. In each hand he held four shuriken and hurled them at his sensei. Kakashi just turned around to see a few sparkling points in the air and dashed to the right avoiding all shuriken except for one that scratched his left arm. 'Hm, he analyzed my movements pretty good.' "Not bad Akuma." "No need for pleasantries sensei. I know that even if I get a bell that I'm screwed in the end." Kakashi's right eyebrow rose in surprise and a little shock was evident in his voice, "You figured it out eh?"

"Not that difficult, is it? None of us is capable of getting a bell alone so we would need to work together to get this thing done but in this group, teamwork is a big empty spot on the map." Akuma dropped his battle stance and headed back into the woods without another glance back. 'This Akuma is one secretive character. The future could be interesting if it wasn't for the problem he already pointed out.' Kakashi returned to read his book and headed back to the memorial stone where he had left the clock. 'Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One…. And the time is up.'

** Ω**

The whole Team 7 was together at the starting point of their test when Kakashi looked down at them with a disappointed look on his face. "It has been a long time since any team did so poorly." "What did you expect sensei," shouted Naruto to drown out his growling stomach and neither Sakura nor Sasuke were better off. "He is right sensei," added Sakura with a weak voice, "We are just Genin so how could we do this?" "If you would have used your head, you would have figured it out."

Kakashi sighed at the two dumb-founded faces before him while the two others were collectively indifferent. "None of you was able to get a bell although Sasuke and Akuma came close or could have gotten close. What is a ninja supposed to do if he can't get his mission done alone, hm?" His ears met silence but Akuma's eyes locked with his, 'Yeah I know: YOU found out. Big deal.'

Suddenly he felt Sasuke's eyes on him and Kakashi turned to the young Uchiha, "What is it Sasuke?" "Sensei…. Where are the bells?" "Right where they belong," said Kakashi while he patted his left hip but suddenly his body froze and a few pearls of sweat broke free on his forehead, 'The bells! They're gone!' "Are you looking for something sensei," a total of seven voices asked from behind him and all eyes turned to the space behind Kakashi. There, with seven identical smirks, stood seven Akuma's, one of them holding three bells between the index finger and thumb of his left hand.

"How did you pull that off?" shouted Naruto while he stared at the Akuma at his right side but said person just smirked and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'A clone,' thought Kakashi as he looked back at the other seven Akuma's and six of them puffed out in smoke too, leaving the one with the bells alone. "You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the world sensei." Akuma walked past Kakashi and sat down on a tree stump to the right of Sasuke. "Was that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," asked Sakura more to herself then to the audience.

"It was," answered Akuma lazily, "Naruto isn't the only one who can pick up new skills. Thanks to you Naruto; without your headless charge I wouldn't have been able to pull this stunt off." "You picked it up by seeing it just once?" shouted Naruto. "I saw it before but the last performance cleared up the remaining problems." Akuma winked at Naruto and the fox boy caught it, 'Of course, he has seen me train with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

Kakashi in the meanwhile had leaned against the closest tree, acting like he couldn't care less that Akuma got the bells. "So for what old trick did I fall for?" "The Me that charged you with the shuriken was a clone. While he distracted you, another one managed to slip a small sling of nylon around the strings on the bells and when you left, they merely submitted to the moment of inertia. And the ringing of the clock drowned the chimes from the bells as they fell to the ground." "You planned everything down to the smallest detail, didn't u?" "I wasn't sure it would work; it just seemed too simple. But then again: the simplest solution is often the best."

Akuma suddenly threw the three bells at his teammates who caught them with totally shocked faces and even Kakashi showed some surprise. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Sasuke, eying the bell in his hand carefully. "You can have them. All three of you are determined to get this test done while I have no real problem with returning to the Academy for another year so you can have them." At first all three looked down at the bells once more before Sasuke threw his back at Akuma, "Keep it." After that Naruto and Sakura threw their bells back too, only Sakura avoided eye contact with Akuma. "Well," started Kakashi as he walked up to them, "If that's the case then…... you all pass." "WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto were once again shocked and even Sasuke and Akuma lost their self control and stared at Kakashi.

"Wh… What do you mean, we all pass?" "You see Akuma, this test was supposed to see if you are willing to suppress your own ambitions and concentrate on the mission alone. You were willing to give up your part for the team's sake, aka letting more then one of you pass, while the others were not willing to take someone else's place and fake them as their own. Self sacrifice and honor are two major traits a ninja must have and those two also are the foundation for teamwork. You must think for your own and all four of you have managed this today, somehow, therefore you all pass."

A short silence before, "YES! I DID IT!" Naruto punched his right hand into the air smiling wide while Sakura looked close to cry out in happiness. Akuma smiled and even Sasuke managed to express his gratification at the whole thing by cracking a smirk. "Alright," said Kakashi while giving them a thumb up, "Tomorrow Team 7 will set out for its first mission."

They started to head back towards Konoha as Akuma caught up with Naruto, "Hey Naruto." "What is it?" Akuma lowered his voice, "You're still kind of grieving over Sakura huh?" At first Naruto glanced around as if to make sure that no one paid them any attention and then shed his mask as he spoke very low, "In a way, yeah." "You know the saying: 'To forget a girl, get to know a new one'?" "What are you hinting at?" "Does the name Hyuuga Hinata ring a bell?" "Sure, she could hardly keep her eyes off me at the Academy, let alone talk straight to me." "If you know that then what are you still doing here?" "What the hell do you mean?" "Are you acting now or are you really that blind? She likes you, a lot I might add." "Your point being?"

Akuma couldn't help the deep groan that came from deep down his throat, "Damn it Naruto; you're really slow today. She likes you and she enjoys being close to you that's a fact. Now do something with this information." "I'm not using anyone as a substitute," shot Naruto back with an ice cold glare. Akuma simply raised his hands in defense, "No one said something about a substitute; I meant it as another cha-!"

Suddenly Akuma stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around while his eyes roamed the surrounding. They were only half way back to Konoha but something was off. "What is it Akuma," asked Naruto loud enough to make everybody turn back too. "Something is off," muttered Akuma while he still searched the trees around them. "What do you mean with 'something is off'?" "That something is defiantly wrong here sensei. I can feel it; I can feel Psyn- something that is so not supposed to be here."

Now all five looked around but no one saw anything and they were about to leave when Akuma sensed something flare up to their right, "ATTACK FROM THE RIGHT!" _"ICE MISSLE!" _Naruto and Kakashi were fast enough to follow Akuma's words after they heard the second shout and saw those dozen dart-like objects made of ice in the air but not Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was rooted to the spot while the Uchiha heir was not moving either, but due to two completely different causes. 'Damn Uchiha pride. But he should be able to take care of himself.' _"FLARE!" _

Sakura suddenly felt a huge source of heat in front of her before someone pulled her forcefully backwards but it was only due to these two things that none of those ice pieces hit her. "GHAAA!" The shout of the Uchiha heir hang in the air as he was hit by several icicles but it was nothing he couldn't take. The impact of all those icicles on the ground had caused a lot of dust rising into the air, wrapping them all in a thick cloud.

"_Whirlwind!" _Akuma's voice cut through the air as suddenly a small tornado appeared and blew away all the dust so the five ninja's could see again. Sasuke was still on his feet but clutched his right arm that was dripping with blood as was his right side and left leg. Naruto was next to Kakashi, both totally unharmed; Akuma had his left arm around Sakura's waist while he held his Katana in his right hand, holding it protectively in front of his body while he forced Sakura behind him.

"Show yourself!" "Hell no Akuma; I would never give up my advantage willingly." "That voice," muttered Akuma while he franticly searched the area. "It sounds familiar." "Who are you?" shouted Naruto and Sasuke with one voice and both shinobi drew a kunai and some shuriken. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice was actually chuckling at them and it seemed like it came from all around them and all of them were tense, even Kakashi seemed to take this serious. "Who is this Akuma? He seems to know you." "I honestly have no idea sensei; I have a few guesses but one is worse then the other." "You honestly don't remember me Akuma? Now that hurts."

"Naruto, watch out for Sakura," muttered Akuma as he walked back to the middle of the path, now holding his Katana like a kunai, the blade parallel to his arm. "Alright, so you won't show yourself but can't you give me a hint on who you are?" "Hmmmm, why not? At least then you can tell the Devil who sent you to his infernal realm. All I should need to tell you is that I know your style better then anyone else does." "Great. Farok, right?" "Yes you are correct Akuma, it is me. Now all you have to do is find me."

Akuma lowered his head towards the ground as Naruto and Sasuke started to form a series of seals each. "Don't interfere! This one is mine to fight and mine alone." Akuma's voice had changed: it was colder and actually it seemed darker then normal too but the cadence didn't fail its purpose: Naruto and Sasuke aborted their Jutsu and settled for a defensive stance. From their angle all the four Konoha ninja's could see was the profile of Akuma's face but suddenly his lips curled up in a kind of evil smirk, "You're right Farok, you knew my style the best but I have improved over the years. I'm no longer the small child who was too scared to fight. I may not be able to see you but all I have to use is… _REVEAL!" _

Suddenly Akuma's body seemed to pulse and a small wave of energy traveled through the air that made Kakashi shiver and he saw that the rest of his Genin didn't fare any better. This energy had reached directly for his soul. Suddenly Akuma's head jerked around to the left and he smirked even more as he said, "Got ya!" His left hand reached for his kunai pouch and threw a total of four kunai into a tree behind his teammates and sensei. "GHA, you little punk!"

The satisfying sound of at least three kunai hitting their mark and a loud 'thump' indicating that a body had fallen out of a tree were accompanied by this shout and only a second later Akuma stood between this tree and his team. There was some shifting audible in the bushes before a person stepped out onto the pathway. "You have learned to use Reveal, not bad Akuma."

In front of Team 7 stood an old man, approximately in his mid fifties. He basically wore the same clothes as Akuma only his were grey and the coat was open and without any drawings; and this man was not wearing a shirt under it so his well toned chest and abdomen were in the open. He also had a huge sword strapped to his back, at least a good two meters long and forty centimeters wide. "And your aim has gotten better too."

The man pulled all four kunai out of his left arm and let them fall to the ground. "And you even foresaw my attack; another first." "Shut your trap Farok," barked Akuma as he held his Katana in front of his body, the blade pointing downward to the right, "You're surely not here to test my skills in a friendly duel, are you?" "No, you're right. I'm here to kill you." Naruto and Sakura gasped at this, unable to see why anyone would want Akuma dead.

"I thought so," said Akuma as the two started to circle each other. Suddenly Farok charged Akuma throwing a punch at his head. Akuma evaded the attack by bending backwards, landing on his left hand, spinning towards his left, sending a kick at Farok's chest and slashed his Katana at his opponent's legs. Farok managed to dodge the Katana but not the kick and was send flying backwards but even while in the air he launched his next attack, pointing one hand at Akuma, _"FROTH SPHERE!" _Several huge bubbles of water broke free from Farok's hand and all hit Akuma while he was trying to get back to his feet and they send him flying into a near tree. _"Epicenter!" _A ray of flames broke free from the ground and shot at Farok hitting him once and passed him by before it made a turn and then hit him once more from above.

While the dust settled the two contestants came back to their feet, both breathing heavier but while Akuma was nearly out of breath Farok seemed to not be all that exhausted. "You really have improved Akuma. I never expected an Epicenter coming from you." Farok's right shoulder had been hit and his coat and his skin had been melted, the bones visible. Suddenly Farok winced at the pain in his shoulder and he brought his left hand to the wound, _"Ply Well." _Within seconds the flesh regenerated and the wound closed, leaving only slightly paler skin where the wound had been. "D… damn you," breathed Akuma while he kneeled on the ground, supporting his body with his Katana. "Curse all you want but it won't help you."

Farok drew his sword from his back, resting it on his right shoulder as he approached Akuma, "Why don't you just lie down and die? It would make things so much easier." "HAH, and give you the pleasure and the credit that you have killed the last Heir to the Eight? Pull another one, before that happens I will meet the Eight face to face." "Watch it Akuma, that could happen sooner then you think." Suddenly Farok charged Akuma his sword raised above his head.

Akuma, seeing that he would not be able to dodge, placed his free hand on the ground, _"Quake." _The ground around him began to tremble and soon Farok couldn't keep his footing and had to abort his attack but not for long. _"Diamond Berg." _Akuma's body was suddenly trapped in a big boulder of ice and he was unable to move or do anything other than watch Farok start to approach him slowly.

The rest of Team 7 in the meanwhile was staring at the clash of elements before them and all four were shocked, even Kakashi couldn't help but shake a bit at the powers displayed before his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were both itching to help Akuma but his command had been more then clear; if they would step in they would have a raging Akuma at their throats, that was certain. Sakura was probably the most affected out of all of them.

She was shaking violently behind the three males, watching as Farok reached the icy prison and slashed at it several times with his sword, each time hitting Akuma at the inside and destroying the prison bit by bit. With one last mighty slash Farok destroyed the prison totally and send a heavily wounded Akuma flying past a tree and into the next one. 'T… this is… horrible…. He… he has been… telling the truth… all the time…. I… I… what have I done to him?' Sakura's eyes were watering as she saw Akuma staggering back to his feet, his hair covering his face. Blood seeped from his body like water and all color was drained form his skin. 'He… he cant win…. He… he will… die….'

Akuma in the meanwhile had reached his limits. 'I… I can hardly… go on…. All my strength… has left me…. I can't even… cast a simple… Cure. Is this… how it ends…?' Images began to flash before Akuma's inner eye: an image of a pink haired girl, of a village at the food of a mountain, an image of a carving and then… images of a girl with short white hair**. "NO! You will not surrender to THEM! You won't let them have their way!"**

It was like those pictures had awoken a creature in Akuma's chest that would NOT give up under any circumstances. He felt every cell in his body tremble with unexpected power and his wounds began to close. His vision became less blurry and he felt the grip around his Katana strengthen. **"You will not go down without a fight."** His hair began to wave in a non existing breeze and he emitted a bright sliver-white light and his whole body was covered with strikes of lightening.

"What is this?" Farok's voice penetrated Akuma's consciousness and the latter looked at his opponent, his eyes sparkling with power and being cold as death itself. "I will not die here," said Akuma with a cold and steady voice as he sheathed his Katana, "not while I still have so much to do in my life. I WILL have my revenge and YOU won't stop me!" Akuma started to form a lot of hand seals in a combination unknown even to Kakashi. 'What kind of Jutsu is this? I have never seen this combination before.'

Akuma finished his series of signs but NOT with any known by Kakashi. Instead he had his palms pressed together while the air around him began to twinkle. "Say hello to hell Farok! _SUPERNOVA!" _The air around Farok was filled with explosions, burning his skin and forced him backwards. "We are not done yet! _INFERNO!_" Dozen of fireballs broke free from Akuma's outstretched right hand and headed for Farok. Farok cried out in pain as all hit him, burning him even more. "And now for the grand final! _LIQUIFIER!_"

Akuma's whole body shot off several spouts of fire into the air before they came down on Farok, covering him with a living layer of fire and his cries intensified even more. Akuma stood there, breathing hard while he watched Farok's body burn, the fire reflecting in his eyes. As the flames died out four people gasped: nothing was left of Farok instead a little puddle of goo. "Rot… in... hell," breathed Akuma while the white glow around him faded as did his vision before he fell to the ground face first and lay there immobile.

After a few moments to recover from their shock Kakashi and Naruto rushed to Akuma while Sakura fell to her knees, still weeping. Sasuke was trembling due to the last minute's occurrences, 'Who is he that he possesses such power?'

"Sensei, what is with Akuma?" "I'm not sure Naruto; it looks like his Chakra is totally depleted but I'm no expert." "We have to get him to the hospital!" "I'll do that; you make sure that Sakura gets home safely," said Kakashi while he scooped Akuma's body up in his arms. Naruto looked over to Sakura and saw her still crying and shaking violently, unable to tear her eyes away from Akuma's body. 'So she does care.'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

another roughly 4000 words for you. please comment and leave notes.

I'm out. T


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Zervus,

and the thrid chapter for this baby. a bit more insight into Akuma's past and his powers and other stuff. also a bit of fluff here and there. just don't expect a full blown romance any time soon. although the cats is trained to kill at the age of twelve i don't think they are emotioanlly ready for a relationship, at least not that kid.

also i'd like to know if you figured out what i crossed in here. the faster i get the right answere the faster you'll get the next chapter.

ps: for those reading reading my other story 'RoC': sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. my muse is just stuck in someone's else ass right now.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

ΩΩΩΩ

"Look! He's coming to!" Akuma groaned as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright surroundings and soon could see the plain ceiling above him, 'The… hospital?' Akuma hosted himself on his elbows, looking around to notice four people: Naruto, standing on the left of his bed, Kakashi, sitting slightly behind Naruto, a nurse to his right and the Hokage at the foot of his bed.

"Bloody Hell," exclaimed Akuma as his head began to ache, "what happened?" "We hoped you could provide this answer," said the nurse in a soft tone but it seemed rather forced. Akuma glanced her over shortly before, "You can leave; I have to talk with the Hokage." The nurse was about to protest when the Hokage sent her a warning glare and she left the room, closing the door with a loud bang. "Ouch, NOT SO LOUD NEXT TIME!"

Akuma was holding his head with both hands, feeling like he had the worst hangover in history. "Despite your obvious state of… discomfort I would like to question you Akuma," said the Hokage with a patient voice as he puffed his pipe. Akuma sent a look at the old man through his hair before he shifted in the bed so his back was resting against the wall, "Fine, shoot." "First of all, several medics have tried to recharge your Chakra after you had been brought here but all of them ended up unconscious. Do you have an explanation for this?" "Well… I have a theory but for this I have to go back several years into the past."

Akuma shortly looked up and fixed the Hokage with his eyes, "Also I have one condition and I will only tell if you agree to it." "What condition?" "As long as the information isn't crucial for the village's survival no word will leave this room. Only you are to know what I will tell and before you ask: Naruto can stay. Also will I tell the rest of my team as soon as I get out of here. They have the right to

know who, or batter said WHAT they are traveling with." Akuma watched the Hokage and Kakashi exchange some looks before they both nodded. "Alright."

Akuma rested against the wall, his head turned towards the ceiling as if he was staring off into space, "My original village harbors a secret, ages ago lost to the other lands. My village shields this secret from the world, in fear it will be the cause of another war. This secret, called Psynergy, are powers that enable the user, the Adept, to manipulate the elements solely with the power of his or her will. Each usage of a Psynergy depletes this power and in the end, if overused, will render the Adept unconscious. Upon my studies at the Academy here I created a theory: the Psynergy equals the mental part of the Chakra. But unlike a ninja's mental reserves an Adept's Psynergy can only be recharged by another Adept, ninja's who have knowledge of Psynergy or special items rarely found outside my village. I believe that the Chakra was repelled and send back to the medics, that's probably why they ended up unconscious after they tried to recharge me."

The three males around Akuma's bed were silent for a minute before Naruto spoke up, "So all those things we saw during your fight were created by yours and the other's wills?" "That's about it." Akuma looked at the Hokage, feeling that he had more questions, "Your next question Hokage-sama." "Can you give me an example for those powers?" "I can although I believe Kakashi-sensei already told you what he saw during the fight." Akuma looked around the room and his eyes rested on the wooden chair Kakashi was sitting in but then he shook his head as if he was dismissing a thought. But then a slightly wicked smirk crossed his face as he looked at the Hokage out of the corner of his right eye, "I think creating a tornado in the middle of the village would fall under the label 'exaggerated', right?"

A small drop of sweat formed on the Hokage's forehead at this question but Naruto butted in, "Stop the teasing and show him already!" Akuma looked at the fox boy and seeing the serious look in his eyes he assumed Naruto was losing his patience. "Fine party pooper." Akuma noticed that the Hokage was rekindling his pipe with a match and pointed his right index finger at the flame. Before the Hokage could react the flame moved away from the match and towards Akuma's finger, lingering over it before it formed several patterns, from hand signs, over words to whole names. The Hokage had dropped his match in surprise as he watched the flame turn and then wither away. "This is one thing I can do with those powers."

"Show-off," muttered Naruto so low he didn't thought anyone could hear him but, "I wouldn't call me a showoff considering that I didn't really use those powers until I really had to." Naruto stared at Akuma who was smirking, not believing that Akuma actually heard him. "Ahem, could we please get back on track," asked the Hokage as he cleared his throat. "Of course Hokage-sama." "It may be my old age but I think you're hiding something from us." Akuma looked at the Hokage and the latter held the gaze without wavering for one second.

Finally Akuma turned away, letting out a long sigh, "Fine, you won. Now listen up. Since some time there is this… voice in my mind. I can only describe it as… a very strong conscience. Most times the voice tries to push me into a direction or a way of acting but… sometimes it's even granting me immense temporary power, like back there in the fight with Farok. I'm not sure what it is but until now it has never been any harm to anyone" "So you have this voice in your head influencing your actions and powering you up in dire situations?" "Yes, that's about it Hokage-sama."

Akuma and the Hokage established another staring contest but this time no one was giving way for nearly ten minutes. Finally, after lighting his pipe again, the Hokage sighed softly, "Well, I will take my leave now if you don't mind." "What about me?" "What do you mean?" "I mean what will happen with me? Will I keep my place as Genin, will I be expelled from the job or will I even be thrown out of the village?" "Hmmmmmmm, until now I see no threat coming from you so I think that you will keep your position as Genin. I trust Kakashi's assessment in your case."

Akuma bowed slightly while he spoke, "Thank you Hokage-sama." The Hokage left the room and Akuma turned to look at Kakashi… who had his nose buried in his Icha Icha Paradise. "Sensei," said Akuma in a long sigh but it held a small threat in it. "Hm?" "Your decision?" "Concerning what?"

Suddenly thunder rumbled outside and Akuma's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously, "What have we been talking about the past twenty to thirty minutes?" "I don't see what this has to do with your question." Another thunder was heard in the skies but this one was much louder then the first and Naruto could see a few lines of electricity creeping through Akuma's left eye. "You better answer him sensei, he's getting pissed," whispered Naruto in Kakashi's ear and said one finally looked up form his book.

'Uh-oh,' thought Kakashi as he saw the expression on Akuma's face and recalled one line from Akuma's introduction: 'I don't like people ignoring things right before their eyes'. 'I think that applies to what I've been doing just now.' "You heard the Hokage, as long as you don't impose any unusual danger on anyone you're in." The twitch and electricity left Akuma's face and he smirked happily, "Thanks sensei." Kakashi rose to his feet, "Well, I'll take my leave now. Naruto can give you the details for our first mission." And with a poof Kakashi disappeared.

"So," started Akuma while Naruto pulled up a chair to his teammate's bed, "how long have I been dead to the world? A few hours?" "Actually… it has been… a week." "WHAT?!" 'A week? This can't be true." "Yeah, a week of asking ourselves if you would live or die. One of the medics already filled out your death certificate and sent you this thing." Naruto pointed to Akuma's nightstand and Akuma saw what Naruto meant: a black rose. "Macabre; but from whom is this cherry blossom?" "Who do you think," answered Naruto with a small smile playing around his lips. "No way," breathed Akuma as he connected the flower with a name.

"Yes way; Sakura brought along one each morning. Believe it or not but she always came in the morning and stayed for a good three to four hours. She has been crying a lot these past few days and I often overheard her muttering things like 'I'm sorry' and 'It's all my fault'." Akuma reached out for the little flower, lifting it out of its vase. 'Why would she do something like this? It's not like we have enunciated everything. I just don't understand it.' "Oh, and she asked me to give this to you. I believe she doesn't have the guts to do it herself." Naruto rummaged throw his pockets before he dropped something on Akuma's blanket. Akuma smiled happily as he took the object in his hands; it was a blue ribbon.

Ω

By now it was 6 pm and Akuma had left the hospital at his own risk. He just needed to get out of there and strolled through the streets of Konoha, not thinking about where his feet lead him. 'Well, what can I do now?'

Akuma had wandered the streets and by now was walking over the fields around Konoha. In the distance he could already see a lone tree on a small hill. 'Time to get some true rest.' As Akuma got closer he noticed a shadow under the tree and groaned. After all this shit he was not going to rest in his favorite spot? 'This is so NOT going to work.' Akuma walked the last few meters to the tree and then around it only to stop abruptly.

Before him, sleeping peacefully, sat Sakura, her head resting against her left shoulder, the wind playing with some strays of her hair. 'Now who would have guessed this,' thought Akuma while he knelled down and tugged a stray behind Sakura's right ear. Sakura shivered at the brief contact and started to stir. Akuma withdrew his hand and waited for Sakura to fully awaken. Sakura blinked several times to clear her vision before she caught sight of Akuma kneeling before her. "Hey," said Akuma with a soft and low voice, "mind sharing this place?"

Sakura blushed slightly but shook her head so Akuma sat down on her right side, gazing into the sun. She eyed him for some time until something at his waist caught her eye. Akuma, who noticed her gaze, brushed away his coat to reveal his swords to her and the object he used to tie them to his belt. "Have you always…," started Sakura as she saw what exactly it was. "Yes." "Why?" "Sentimentality I assume." Both were silent after this for several minutes, Akuma gazing into the sun and Sakura over the fields. "Will we… ever be able to go back… to what we had?" "I don't think so," answered Akuma and Sakura's heart fell.

"But we always could build something new," finished Akuma after a short pause. "You mean you're willing to forget…." "Nobody is perfect Sakura; we all make mistakes from time to time, so don't get worked up over it. I myself have made too many bad moves to judge anyone." Akuma turned to look at her and smiled softly, his hair framing his face with a black curtain, while he raised his left hand and ruffled shortly through her hair, a gesture he had often done in the past. Sakura was itching to ask him what had happened but she was afraid to destroy what they just achieved and her lower lip was caught between her teeth.

After a few moments Akuma turned back to Sakura and saw that she was biting down on her lip so hard she was actually drawing a bit blood. "Hey, take it easy," whispered Akuma as he used his left thumb to free the prisoner. Sakura shivered slightly as he used the same thumb to brush away the trail of blood and then it passed over the small wound. Sakura felt a small tingle go through the wound and she recalled this feeling. It was the same feeling Akuma had awoken in her whenever he tended to an injury she got somehow.

As Akuma removed his thumb she brushed her fingers over her lips and it was true: the wound was gone; until a good week ago she had always thought of it as a medical Jutsu but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She suddenly yelped as Akuma's moved his left arm around her waist and moved her into his lap, placing her hands over her abdomen and keeping them there with his own. "A- Akuma!" "Shh, I need to tell you a few things and I don't want you to run from them. At least this way I can make sure you're physically present." While Akuma talked he rested his chin on her right shoulder, looking into her right eye with his left one. Sakura allowed herself to relax a bit into his arms as he made her lean back against his chest, 'It's just like years ago when we were still kids.'

And so Akuma started to retell the tale he had told the Hokage. Sakura tried hard to not just brush it off as rubbish and actually listened to him. Of course it was hard to believe there existed a whole village full of people who could wield the elements but in face of the things that had happened a good week ago…. She had seen him doing what he just told her about and it was enough to put her inner self into a mute state, unable to come up with a smart-ass reply. As he had told her about this voice she couldn't help it, "So you say you got something talking to you? Is it like Naruto and the Kyuubi sealed in him?"

Akuma stared at her, shock evident on his face, "How did you find out? I thought the information was banned to talk about with the youths." "Well, he told us himself. Two days into your hospitalization he had called the rest of Team 7 together and told us, saying we had the right to know seeing that we would be around each other for a long time. It was… creepy how…." "Intelligent he seems?" "Yes…. The whole thing seemed just unlike Naruto." "Seeing that you're not that repulsed I'd dare to say you don't really care that Naruto has Kyuubi inside him." Sakura was silent for a moment, thinking about how to put in words what she thought about the thing, "It… it's not like he had a chance to say no, had he? Besides… I think the whole village owes him. Without him Konoha might have been destroyed."

The smile Akuma held after her explanation was evident in his voice, "Seems like at least a few people don't think of him as a monster, unlike the majority of the village." "How did you find out?" "My powers give me a very keen sense for… 'uncommon' things. I kind of sensed something was different about Naruto so I gathered some information. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to take a guess. Then the night before our training with Kakashi Naruto and I had a short talk and one thing led to the other." "I see…."

Sakura had felt Akuma's muscles relax during the time he talked but she could somehow tell something was left unsaid, "What is bothering you Akuma?" "Nothing that should concern you right now. I have given your mind enough to dwell on for one day." Both sat there looking into the setting sun as Akuma spoke up again, "Sakura… maybe you should… rethink your actions towards Sasuke." "What do you mean," asked Sakura, her muscles tensing up.

"Look… he seems to be… unaffected by your attempts to get his 'affection'." He felt Sakura stiffen in his arms and he moved his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner, "Listen, I'm not criticizing anything here; I just want to tell you how I and also some other people see it." "What other people?" "I'm not giving names but Ino is not among them, ok?" "What exactly do you mean with this?" "Sakura… I just say you should find out how Sasuke actually sees the whole thing. Maybe he's just too much of a brick to actually say or do something."

Sakura avoided his eyes as she tried to get the words past her lips, "Akuma… could you…?" "I would need a cause to actually approach the topic but I think I can come up with something. Just try not to be all over him tomorrow and I might be able to get something out of him." Sakura placed her right hand on his left one and gave a short squeeze, unable to voice her thanks. They sat there for at least another hour after the sun had set and Akuma's internal clock told him it was time to leave.

"Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura?" Again nothing. He turned her around a bit and cursed in his mind: she had fallen asleep. 'Just great!' He took a short look at his watch, 'Nearly 9 pm. Her parents must get worried about her by now.' He started to shift Sakura's body in his arms without waking her up and soon he could pick her up bridal style, her head resting against his right shoulder and he began to head back to Konoha at a slow pace.

Ω

'I know the sight is rather grotesque but do they have to stare at us,' thought Akuma as he walked through the streets of Konoha, heading towards Sakura's home. And it was true that all people he passed by stared at him and his cargo. Sakura was known to be all over Sasuke and he wasn't known to be the social guy. "HEY!"

Akuma looked around to search for the origin of that female shout, preparing to be yelled at for some 'improper actions' with Sakura but what he saw made him groan in displeasure. Yamanaka Ino was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a victorious grin on her face, "So she finally gave up on Sasuke. What a glorious day. And it also seems like she found someone to pity and 'take care' of her."

"Ino," interrupted Akuma with a seductive voice so out of character that Ino stopped instantly, eying him carefully. "I have a few things for you to know," stated Akuma with his normal voice, "one: Sakura and I are not a couple; two: she is still going after Sasuke and three: move your skinny ass out of the way and get lost." And with that he brushed her aside and walked away, leaving a confused kunoichi behind to wonder what had gotten into the cold Shadow.

A few minutes later Akuma walked up the stairs to the apartment Sakura shared with her parents and seeing that he had no hands free he knocked on the door using his knee. After a few moments Sakura's mother opened the door and froze seeing who was standing there, carrying her daughter. "Haruno-san," said Akuma as he bowed slightly. "What is the meaning of this?" "Would you please be so kind and take your daughter? My arms are getting a bit tired right now."

Mrs. Haruno could tell it was a lie but she took her daughter, careful not to wake her. "I will ask in another way: what have you done to her?" Akuma sighed, finally getting that there was no way out of this then actually saying something, "Nothing improper, that I can promise you." "She used to hate you for what you did to her." "We… sorted that out. We have both made a few mistakes but… we're fine now. If you would excuse me now." Akuma bowed once more before he walked down the stairs, heading for his own apartment. Mrs. Haruno smiled slightly as she watched the young male literally melting into the night. Things seemed to be looking up for her daughter.

Ω

(Several hours earlier in another part of Konoha)

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha; his arms crossed behind his head and licked his lips, 'Ichiraku's is still the best place to fill your stomach.' **"Hey Kit, come to my cage; we have to talk." **'Alright your highness,' snorted Naruto at the fox. **"Don't play smart-ass with me!" **'Fine, have it your way… again.' After a few minutes Naruto reached one of the training grounds and settled down in a meditation position.

Ω

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the huge golden gate before him; the gate that sealed the Kyuubi from the world. **"There you are. Took you long enough." **"Cut me some slack, it's not like you said it was urgent. So what is so important?"** "The Hyuuga girl." **"Not again," groaned Naruto while rolling his eyes.** "Yes again. If you truly want to give it a try then do it fast." **"And why?"** "Don't play dumb with me kit. She has been all over you for the better part of the Academy and it's probably making her very sad that you hardly take notice her." **

Naruto stayed silent, shocked that the Kyuubi's explanation actually made sense. "How can you see some sense in women's behavior? Every male would kill to have that insight."** "Well…." **"What is it Kyuubi? You seem… uncertain." A long silence followed Naruto's question before,** "Promise me one thing kit." **"What?"** "Don't tell anyone what happens here." **"I already gave you that promise but if it makes you happy: I promise that nothing we say in this place will leave my lips without your consent."** "I just wanted to make sure again." **There was a loud poof and then silence fell upon the place. "Kyuubi," asked Naruto, getting a bit worried about the whole thing.

He was close to try and take down the door when a shadow appeared in the darkness. He saw a silhouette forming and gulped hard, sweat forming on his face. The silhouette drew closer and as Naruto could see what exactly was standing before him he froze, unable to even breathe. **"Hello Naruto." **

Before Naruto stood a human looking, at least 180 centimeters tall female. She had well defined facial features and long blond hair mixing with red and brown wisps and two foxy ears sprouting out between her hair. Her body… damn, any women would probably kill to have that body: a perfect hourglass figure but without looking too extreme and the nine tails sprouting out under her kimono only added to her natural beauty. The kimono was plain without anything special. It was white with pink drawings of flowers and red ones of foxes and it clung to her body but without being a second skin.

"A… are you… truly Kyuubi?" **"That I am Naruto."** "Holy shit," breathed Naruto while he tracked his left hand through his hair, "I never even thought you could be such a beautiful woman." **"But I am." **Silence fell upon the two as Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from the fox woman while Kyuubi waited for him to cope with it. "Wait a second… in face of the fact that you're actually a female… why did you let me believe you were a male?"

Kyuubi's cherry-red lips formed a sad smile as she spoke, **"Because… among foxes it's similar to humans: we are living in a men's world and we females always have to prove ourselves-" **"Like a kunoichi," interrupted Naruto, getting the point, "and to escape this never-ending spiral you just pretended to be male." **"You can be very clever if you want to." **"Ouch Kyuubi-chan, that hurt." **"Kyuubi-chan?" **Naruto smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "Uhm…. Well…. You see… you're… like the sister I never had…."

Naruto's cheeks lit up as he waited for the furious outburst from the fox demoness but all he got was a girlish giggle. **"Oh Naruto, sometimes you really know how to flatter a woman." **Naruto stared at the laughing female with confusion and shock evident on his face. By now he had expected to be decked Sakura-style but Kyuubi just laughed at him in a happy tone. "What's so funny?" **"It's- it's just…. I mean, come on: I, your sister?" **Naruto's posture relaxed visible but he still was blushing, "Well… you ARE the closest thing I have to a family."

Kyuubi's laughter died away fast and now it was her turn to stare, **"You… you really think of me… as your family? Despite the fact that I'm the cause for your… isolation?" **"The isolation isn't your fault Kyuubi-chan; it's the fault of those who can't understand and don't want to understand." Kyuubi watched Naruto with growing respect and… affection.

He was the first human being besides the Fourth that didn't see her as a mindless monster but as an equal individual. Kyuubi's eyes watered slightly and she quickly brushed away the forming tears, not wanting to worry Naruto but she failed. "Are you ok Kyuubi-chan?" **"Yes…. It's nothing to worry about… Naruto-kun." **At first Naruto was a bit surprised at the suffix but soon a smile broke free on his face as he rose to his feet, "Well, I better get going; I have to track down a certain someone." Kyuubi smiled at him and nodded before the place began to fade away.

Naruto woke up at the training ground and rose to his feet, stretching his limps, 'Now, how to find her?' **"Hey Naruto-kun." **'What is it Kyuubi-chan?" **"Maybe I can help you." **'How?'** "If you let out a bit of my Chakra I could enhance your senses, temporarily." **'Thanks Kyuubi-chan.' Naruto briefly closed his eyes and let some of the fox's Chakra flood his body and within a split second his senses were flooded with impressions. He shortly flayed on his feet from the sensorial overload and needed a good five minutes to get used to it. He then quickly did a seal, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _And moments later a total of twenty Naruto's headed towards different parts of Konoha, 'Where are you Hinata?'

Ω

Hyuuga Hinata was slowly walking through the busy streets, having just finished with today's training. She thought about eating something although she knew her father would be furious that she would spend free time with 'the lower people'. But sometimes, like right now, she couldn't care less. She shortly thought it over and then decided to head to Ichiraku's, if only to see if a certain orange clad ninja was there. She was very close to Ichiraku's when she caught sight of something orange on the roofs and all confidence left her in a second and she skipped into a side street, clutching her chest with her left hand, feeling her heart pound like crazy, 'Why is it that he can do this to me all the time?'

"Hey Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress nearly jumped a good meter into the air before an arm moved around her waist to keep her from falling, "Take it easy, ok?" She slowly turned to the person talking to her, her cheeks lit up like some neon signs. "Na- Naru-to-kun." She was drowning in those azure blue orbs of his and she could hardly hear what he was saying to her, "Do you have some free time on hand Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes." "You want to go for a walk?" "S-su-re!" Hinata knew she was blushing like mad but she couldn't help but smile slightly at Naruto's sudden interest in her. He let go of her waist and the two headed down the street, Naruto leading their steps while his mind was working on high speed. How could he approach the whole thing without sounding like a perv and scaring Hinata off? He nearly jumped out of his skin as Hinata actually spoke first, "You're tense… Naruto-kun… what is… wrong?" Naruto shortly glazed up and down the street to see if they were alone and as it was confirmed he took hold of her waist again and jumped onto the next roof, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the girl.

"Sorry Hinata but… I have quite a few matters to talk to you about." He put her on her own feet again before he sat down on the roof and Hinata followed suit, he knees drawn up to her chest. "Wh-at… is it… Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed, seeing that he just had to get this over with fast, "You see Hinata… it took me some time but I finally noticed a few things." He turned to look at Hinata with a serious face and the girl blushed even more as she stammered, "Naruto-kun, I-i-i ne-ver… me-ant to… imp-p-pose anything on you… I jus- It's… better if I just… leave right now…." And with that Hinata rose to her feet and bolted away, leaving a stunned and confused shinobi behind.

Naruto inhaled once through his nose and his heightened sensed caught a faint trail of salt in the air. 'What was this all about? And what is the salt…' **"What the hell are you waiting for? Go after her!" **'What the hell are both of you talking about? Nothing she said made any sense.'** "Oh Naruto-kun; just one word: rejection." **'HUH? Why rejection? I never rejected her! Never even had the chance to!'

"**You really can't see it. Alright, we go through this step by step. Hinata has had a crush on you for the better time of the Academy, check?" **'Check.'** "You barely noticed her in class." **'Check.'** "Normally you're a prankster and only serious when something pisses you off." **'Check.'** "You were just very serious." **'…… Check.'** "Now a little biology: what smells like salt on a human body?" **'Sweat.' **"Aaand?" **

Naruto closed his eyes as he ranked his brain around what the fuck Kyuubi was talking about and his whole body gesture fell apart as he came to a conclusion, 'Tears.' **"Exactly. Now, if we put all this things together we get…?" **'She thinks that she pissed me off with her actions and that I hate her now.' **"And what will you do about it?" **'Do you really have to ask,' replied Naruto as he bolted off into the same direction Hinata had left.

Ω

With his still heightened senses it didn't took him that long to find her. She was sitting on the terrace under the Hokage monument, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around them and her forehead resting against her knees; and Naruto was sure he heard her sob slightly. He landed a few meters behind her without a sound and slowly, still pondering on how to patch this up, walked a bit closer. As he was only a good two meters away from her he stopped and came to the conclusion that planning wasn't possible if girls were emotionally involved; he would just start it and see where it led him. "Hinata."

The girl shot to her feet and whirled around, staring at him, "Na- ruto-kun…." He took a step closer but Hinata backed away the same distance with fear written all over her face and Naruto could actually taste her fear on his lips. "Please don't fear me… Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto as he sat down on the spot she just left moments ago, "Sit with me for a moment." But Hinata refused to move and just stood there like she was rooted to the spot.

Naruto sighed and rose to his feet again and walked a bit closer to Hinata and this time the Hyuuga heiress didn't move away instantly. "Why is it that we always say things that cause people to assume the worst?" Hinata eyed him carefully, not sure what to make of his words but still she didn't move as he closed in on her until he was standing only a good meter away from her. "Why is it that we always choose the wrong words to say when something is on our minds?" "What… are you talking… about?"

Naruto slowly raised his right hand and brushed its back over Hinata's right cheek and to his delight Hinata didn't back off, "I'm sorry if some of my earlier words made you think I'm tired of you." He increased the pressure a bit and gladly noticed that the stream of tears had stopped. "What… do you mean?" **"Get a bit bolder; this is so not like you." **'Shut up, Kyuubi.' Naruto had to oppress the urge to snarl slightly at Kyuubi for distracting him from the task at hand and the missing suffix made the demoness actually shut up instantly.

Naruto removed his hand shortly only to bring both of his to her face, erasing the last remainders of tears with his thumbs, "Why does it take us so long to realize something that's obvious to anyone else?" "Naruto-kun…. What do you mean?" Naruto could see the confusion and the lack of understanding in the girl's unusual eyes and he sighed, 'Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?' He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes before he gave her a short pull, causing her to fall against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Naruto-kun?!" "Hush Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto while he embraced her, "Just give me a moment to get my thoughts straight."

He felt her tense body and tried to come up with something but for the life of him, he was at a dead end. **"Just follow my lead, will you Naruto-kun?" **'You're not going to fuck this up?' **"Damn it Naruto! It took me long enough to get you to this point so do you really think I would screw this up?" **'Point taken.' And so Naruto just repeated everything Kyuubi said, word by word, "Listen Hinata-chan, I know I'm acting rather strange right now but please hear me out." Hinata nodded slightly against his chest, not trusting her voice one bit right now; the closeness to Naruto made her all giddy inside. "I admit that it took me a long time to see the truth behind your stares and inability to speak to me but now I see clear."

Now Hinata was sure the earth would open below her and swallow her from its surface. Her blush intensified even more as she caught onto the direction where he MIGHT be heading, not daring to hope she guessed right. "I'm not really good at this so I just get straight to the point: if you're truly willing to give it at least a try… then I wouldn't really mind to find out if this might work out in the end." Hinata's eyes widened and watered at Naruto's (actually Kyuubi's) words as her hands began to clutch his jacket, "Naruto-kun… are you saying that…?" Naruto, finally seeing the sense in this strange words Kyuubi had placed on his lips, managed to give a reply before the fox demoness could from a single syllable in his mind, "Yes. Let us see if something can grow out of this, ok?"

Hinata's hands moved away from his front and around his back as she hugged him close, like she woas afraid he would vanish the moment she let him go. Naruto sighed inwardly, not understanding why the hell this felt so right; why it felt so right to hold her close. They stood like this for nearly twenty minutes as Naruto sighed slightly. "What is it… Naruto-kun?" "It's just…. This will be one pain in the ass to keep from everyone; especially your father."

Hinata's voice had dropped and new tears pooled in her eyes, "I knew… th-is w-as too go-od… to be true…." She tried to move out of his grip but suddenly it intensified, "What do you mean by that?" "You wa-nt to… bre-ak up alr-" "Silence Hinata-chan." Naruto had pulled away a bit and used his right index finger to silence her before he leaned his forehead against hers, staring down into her unusual eyes, "That is probably the last thing I would do right now. I just said that we will have to work hard to make this thing truly work. And for your father… well, we will think of something, ok?" He suddenly did something that made both teens blush slightly, or in Hinata's case even more: he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Out of nowhere he turned her around and slumped down, placing the surprised girl in his lap. Hinata let out a small yelp of surprise but soon her unfounded worries were silenced by Naruto's next words, "Just watch the sunset with me, ok?" "Hai." The two teens sat there, under the monument of the former and present Hokages, both staring off into the setting sun, reveling in the others warmth.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

and another roughly 6300 words for you. expect the next chapter during the coming week but... reviews feed me and put me in a good mood and cause me to type faster.

I'm out. T


	4. Chapter 4 edited

zervus,

yeah i know i said next update somewhere the comming week but i just felt like spitting out this one. this one focuses on Akuma once more but i need to do this. i need to... introduce him as we all know the other chars but he is new and unknown.

**to anymous reader: **i admit that it may look like i just let Naruto and Akuma switch places but that's so not right. just to spoil as little as possible i only say that after the chunin exam Akuma will disappear. don't ask, i won't spill the info.

**to Hoe C. ():** i'm not quite sure what exactly you mean with your review. please send me an email with a... wider explanation. also i have to say that this fic is NOT self-insert. i'm NOTHING like Akuma (though i wish i were). i just like to add people into a already present plot to twist it.

a little thing i want to say: i will use some songs from now on to give some chars, mostly Akuma, some more... depth if you want. the songs are real and not made up so if you want them i might now where you can get them. just send me a mail or review with an email adress and you might have it. if you like rock you should give it a try.

enough of my ramblings, that's not what you came for.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

ΩΩΩΩ

Akuma was walking through the streets of Konoha towards the bridge, shortly behind the village gate. The streets were rather empty, seeing that it was only shortly past 7 am and Akuma liked it that way. He often rose in the middle of the night, if only to sit on his roof and enjoy the silence. In this way he was a lot like his former classmate Nara Shikamaru: both enjoyed the silence and slow passing of time.

After a few minutes of waiting at the bridge he was joined by Sasuke and both acknowledged each other with a short but respectful nod. 'That reminds me: I still have to tell him.' Akuma, who had been leaning against the balustrade of the bridge, pushed himself away just as Sakura and Naruto reached the location and walked over to the Uchiha heir, hoping that the boy would actually listen to someone for once.

As Sakura reached the bridge she noticed that Akuma walked over to Sasuke and she had only two possibilities on her mind as to what Akuma wanted to discuss with him but seeing that he only acknowledged her and Naruto with a "Morning" she considered he would talk about 'it'. She sat down on the balustrade, her feet dangling over the ground by a few centimeters and Naruto took the liberty to lean against it on her left side. She was on the brink of telling him to keep his mouth shut when he spoke, "Don't worry. I'm not going to pursue you any longer." "Huh?" "Let's say your feelingly comments finally made some sense."

Naruto smiled at her and she too gave a slight smile, happy that he seemed to take this realization better then she expected. The two were sitting there, waiting for Kakashi to show up while they watched Akuma talk to Sasuke. At one point Akuma raised his hand over the water surface below them and within seconds a pillar of water rose towards his hand and they saw Sasuke watch it with… respect? Rarely had they seen him acknowledging anyone's abilities but Sakura knew that Sasuke had found not only one but two people he could now compete with.

"Is this proof enough for you, despite the first hand experience you got with Psynergy?" "Don't remind me," muttered Sasuke as he watched the water flow back into the river. "Hey, anyone could have been caught off guard." "Hn." "Alright, I get it." Akuma raised his hands as if he was surrendering as he had seen the look Sasuke had given him. It was one of those saying, 'Keep talking and you'll be missing a few vital parts of your body'. After a few more minutes Kakashi decided to show up, being only nearly an hour late and Akuma thought about marking the day with a big red cross. "So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto bouncing up and down on the spot. "We will be helping out at a local farm so expect to be sweating at the end of the day." Kakashi watched the faces of his Genin drop and he felt for them, even if this would give him the time to finish his new 'book'.

As they walked towards their destination Sasuke noticed that Sakura hadn't so much as said Hello to him this whole time and was a getting a bit worried over his teammate. Sure, he was happy that she finally left him alone but still… it just seemed unlike her. He noticed Akuma walking next to him, sometimes sending him a glare Sasuke couldn't quite place. After a good five minutes Sasuke had enough and spoke in a very low voice so only maybe Kakashi could overhear them, "What?" "Nothing; just wondering about a few things."

"And those things concern me how? Also, why are you staring," asked Sasuke while giving his patented Uchiha glare. "Well, yes; they include you." "Then what is it?!" "Hey don't bite my head off. I was just wondering why you seemed to be in a good mood today." "And why were you wondering?" "Come on; don't act as if you are as dumb as Naruto pretends to be all the time. Sakura hasn't spoken more then a few words with you and you seem happy with it."

Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, cursing himself that he had been so obvious. "Take it easy, will you? It's not like everyone can read you like an open book. I only noticed because I thought it odd Sakura being so… restraining with her actions today so I thought something might have happened." "Why do you even care? You two barely exchanged more words then her and I." "I'm just concerned about her. Although we both have been behaving like we hate each other we used to be good friends and slowly return to this position. I only want to look out after her. So, I answered all your questions let's reverse the whole thing for a few sentences."

Sasuke groaned inwardly, 'I walked into his trap like an idiot.' "Fine, but just one." "OOOH, only one question; then I have to make good use of it," smirked Akuma while looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "Skip the sarcasm." "You know, you should do something about your demanding behavior." "Don't push your luck," growled Sasuke lowly "Fine, fine. Alright, here goes: what do you truly think about Sakura? Is she a teammate, a friend or more?" "Why do you ask?" "Because if you don't see her as more then a friend I want her to know as soon as possible so the heartache won't be that bad."

Sasuke glanced around, making sure no one was listening before he answered, "Ok, so she is a friend, somehow; you're happy now?" "Just a friend?" "Yes." "Then tell her." "What?!" "She needs to hear this from your lips to believe it and trust me: if you don't tell her fast you will find yourself at the receiving end of some painful Psynergies." Sasuke gulped as he saw the dark shine in Akuma's eyes and he gave in, "Fine I'll tell her." 'Sometime,' he added mentally, not sure he would do it at all. "Do it before the end of the day." "What?!" "Do it before the end of the day; that's the limit I grant you." "How generous." "Either you do it or prepare to get a late night visit in the near future." "Here we are."

Sasuke's reply was stopped as Kakashi spoke up. They all looked ahead and the Genin frowned: before them was a totally wasted field and none of them were sure it had been used in ages. "Sensei," started Akuma as he bent down and took some of the soil in his hand, "This field is done for. There is no chance in hell this soil will ever grow something in the near future." "How can you be so sure Akuma?" "I can feel that almost all minerals have been drained out of the soil a long time ago. To be able to harvest here again we would need to wait… a minimum of ten to twenty years."

Akuma rose back to his feet and as Kakashi opened his mouth he added, "Even I cant do anything about it with my powers so don't even ask. This field is done for, trust me on this one." He threw the soil back on the ground and dusted his hands shortly. "I told you for ages there wouldn't be anything growing here jiji."

All five ninja's turned around to the new voice and watched an old man and a young woman come closer. "Pah, they know nothing. This soil is as good as it was twenty years ago." "I have to correct you," said Akuma, a slight twitch appearing in his left eye and Kakashi gulped slightly at this sight, "this soil has gone to hell after a good ten years of harvesting only wheat and then ten years of constant potatoes."

Akuma's statement made everyone look at him and the old man shouted, "Just who do you think you are, coming here and telling me my soil is worthless?!" Kakashi, along with the rest of Team 7, noticed a slightly brownish glow around Akuma's right hand, which was closed in a fist, but after a few seconds it seemed like Akuma had willed his anger back. "Listen old man; there is just one thing you could harvest on this rotten pile of earth and that is rice. And even that could be tricky." Suddenly the face of the old man lit up and he quickly, at least for his age, made his way back to his cottage, singing about being a rice farmer and so on.

"Thank you," said the young woman while she stepped closer to Akuma, MUCH closer, nearly pressing his face in her bust, "How can I thank you for this?" The clattering of the woman's eyelids and her seductive voice weren't lost by anyone and a small pearl of sweat appeared on Kakashi's, Naruto's and even Sasuke's temple. "The payment will cover it." "Aw, come on; don't be shy handsome."

"Alright I got something." Akuma suddenly had a grin on his face that would make every pervert proud and the woman leaned closer, only a few centimeters from kissing him. But out of the sudden Akuma's body turned kind of yellow and then… he fell apart, leaving the women to stare off into space for a second before she spun around on her heals and ran away screaming of ghosts and witches and the like. "Damn; that was close."

The four ninjas spun on their heels as the heard Akuma's voice behind them and saw how teh sand formed a shape, which soon resembled that of a human body. A few seconds later and Akuma was standing before them, brushing a few grains of sand from his left shoulder. "What was that," asked Naruto totally astonished, giving voice to the question everyone had in mind. "Just a little Psynergy from the Venus row. It's called Sand and it changes the body of the user to just that: sand. The user still can move around as long as there is sand or another earthbound material around."

Akuma turned to face Kakashi, "I take it that our 'mission' here is over, isn't it sensei?" "Huh, were you saying something?" Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise, obviously oblivious to everything that just happened. "It's going to be one of those days again," muttered Akuma as he brought his right hand to his forehead, his eyes closed in disbelief. Sakura and Naruto laughed shortly at Akuma's expression before the five walked back to Konoha to get their next assignment.

Ω

By now it was close to 8 pm the same evening and Team 7 just returned from reporting their last mission. "Farming, gardening, babysitting and finding lost pets. WHAT KIND OF MISSIONS ARE THOSE?!" Naruto's mood was now officially at the bottom of his capabilities. The rest of the Genin felt the same although they managed to control their bad mood. Suddenly Kakashi, who was walking as the first, stopped and all four Genin bumped into his back respectively in the back of the person walking before them.

"Damn sensei," grumbled Naruto rubbing his nose, "can't you be a bit more careful?" But Kakashi had vanished from before them and as they looked around they saw him standing before a shop window, staring at the outlays muttering things like "It's out" and "Finally" and "What a glorious day". "It's official now," muttered Akuma, "our sensei is a perverted, retarded freak." His teammates nodded at this and all four shared a short look, all with a pearl of sweat running down a temple.

Naruto dared to take a short look at what their sensei was so entranced with and a big smile broke free on his face as he turned back to the others, "Perverted I can see, that much is clear." Sasuke, Sakura and Akuma raised an eyebrow at this and they too took a closer look at the outlay. In the window lay a small orange book with a short excerpt below. The teens read through the excerpt and Sakura blushed in ten shades of red as she jumped back from the window muttering, "I haven't read what I think I read, I haven't read what I think I read, I haven't read what I think I read, I haven't read what I think I read,…." "I think you did Sakura," smirked Akuma as he had finished the text and turned back to her, "you just read a-OUCH!" Akuma was rubbing the back of his head while Sakura stood behind him, shacking her fist at him, "ONE MORE WORD AKUMA AND… AND…."

'Now I know how Naruto feels all the time,' thought Akuma as he carefully applied some pressure on his skull only to let out a sigh of relief; nothing was broken. "How did you manage to live through that for so long," asked Akuma Naruto with a low voice. "Him," was all Naruto stated while pointing at his abdomen. "Let's leave him," said Sasuke, pointing towards Kakashi who was still staring through the shop window, by now drooling heavily. The three others nodded and all four teens walked down the street.

Akuma caught up with Sasuke and send him a glare that made the Uchiha heir shudder involuntarily, "You don't have much time left." "What if I refuse to do it?" "Then pray that you'll live long enough to actually see me before I send you down to hell." Sasuke snorted shortly at this and Akuma added, "Trust me: Like Naruto keeps his promises I live up to my threats." Sasuke noticed a single bolt of electricity moving over Akuma's right eye and he gulped but finally nodded.

They kept walking for a few more minutes before Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around, "Sakura, could I have a few words with u in private?" Sakura stood there, not able to believe that Sasuke actually had made the first move for once and needed a few seconds to react, "Sure Sasuke-kun!" She rushed next to Sasuke and as she passed Akuma she nodded thankfully at him.

"Don't thank me yet," muttered Akuma as he watched the two walk away. "Thank you for what," asked Naruto, a bit puzzled by Akuma's sad expression. "Come, let's get to Ichiraku's and have something to eat. My treat." Akuma looked once more after his longtime friend and sighed as he walked off with Naruto, who would never miss an opportunity to get some free ramen.

Ω

"So," asked Naruto while the two ate their respective bowls of ramen, "what have I been missing?" Akuma paused shortly and then sighed, "Sakura and I had a long talk last evening and settled most of the things that made me push her away. Then I gave her some… advice on how to go about Sasuke and she asked me to talk to him." He paused shortly and looked up at Naruto who had stopped eating, giving his teammate his full attention. "I did talk to him and he sees her only as a friend and now he's probably about to tell her exactly that." "I see," said Naruto as he understood why Akuma wasn't in the best mood. "And he only did it because I threatened to give him another first hand experience with Psynergy." The two looked at each other and both sighed deeply; this was going to be so much fun.

"What's wrong boys," asked the old man, as he served them the second round which they devoured in a matter of seconds and he added, "Looks like Naruto found someone who can keep up with him." Akuma finished his second bowl and immediately ordered a third round. This third actually lasted longer then the other two together as both teens started to eat a bit slower. "How do you think she'll take it?"

"I have no idea Naruto; what I'm sure of is that she will be totally devastated." Both teens shared another look and both thought among the same line, 'Isn't life complicated enough already?' They continued eating in silence and after their fifth bowl Akuma rose from his stool and placed some money on the counter, "Keep the change. See you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto waved shortly at him as he watched Akuma walk down the street into the by now dark village and within seconds he lived up to his name and was gone in the shadows.

Ω

Akuma was sitting at his kitchen table, a small cup before him. His apartment was basically the same as Naruto's only that it was a bit more cleaned up and devoid of instant ramen. He had taken off his coat and weapons and stared down at the cup, thinking about the next day. 'Sakura will be devastated and unwilling to accept help, Naruto will be close to killing Sasuke and I probably will be too as a matter of fact and Sasuke will be as cold as ever. Huh, we can be glad if we don't mess up so royally that Kakashi cancels our Genin status.'

He stood up, walked over to his CD-Player and skipped through his stack of music, searching for the one song. In a matter of seconds he had found it and then soft tones of a guitar rang through the apartment, which were soon joined by the sounds of a violin and a few soft drums. He dropped on his bed, still in his clothes, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to the lyrics.

IN THE CITY I WAS BORN

THERE IS A RAGE AGAINST THE LAW

COS THE JUDGES FEEL LIKE GOD

AND THE STREETS ARE RED OF BLOOD

IN THE CITY IN THE NIGHT

ALL THE YOUNG MEN SEEM TO FIGHT

AND ALL THE GOOD MEN LEFT THE TOWN

COS THE EVIL WALKS AROUND

IN THE CITY OF THE DEAD

THERE IS ONLY MONEY IN THEIR HEAD

ALL THE LOVE HAS DIED IN PAIN

AND THE OLD MEN GO INSANE

IN THE CITY OF THE PRIDE

THERE IS HATRED IN THEIR MIND

AND ALL THE GOOD GUYS SEEM TO CRY

IN THE CITY I MUST DIE

After that a few other songs played but Akuma didn't notice: he was sound asleep.

Ω

Akuma awoke to a totally different sound then he would expect to hear at any time: someone was knocking on his door. He turned to look at his alarm clock before he rose from his bed, 'I've been asleep for a good hour. Who the hell wants something at nearly 10 pm?' He heard soft drums on the roof and deducted that it was probably raining before he called out to whoever was standing out there, "Coming!"

He slowly made his way to the front door, in the progress of turning off the music and yawned. He was used to having his good amount of sleep and was normally rather grumpy after being awakened but at the moment he was in a rather normal mood, at least for his standards. He opened the door and for a second he was blinded by a thunderbolt in the clouds but then he saw just who was standing at his doorstep: Sakura. She was soaked by the rain and her clothes, like her hair, clung to her body and she was shivering. "Can I… come in?" "Do you really have to ask," countered Akuma as he pulled his friend into his dry and rather warm apartment.

"Do you want anything warm to drink?" "Some hot chocolate would be nice." "Just wait a minute. And if you want a towel, look at the drawer on your left." Sakura took a towel from said drawer and started to dry her hair after she had removed her hitai-ate while she turned around to Akuma. She saw him standing in his kitchen with a mug in his right hand while his left hackled a piece of chocolate. "Don't you need a stove for this Akuma?" "Maybe everyone else in Konoha would but not I."

He filled the chocolate in the mug, added some cream before he closed his eyes briefly. His right hand was suddenly engulfed in flames and Sakura could feel the warmth coming from it. "Here you go." He handed her the mug which was steaming and she shortly stared at it totally confused until, "If you're going to wait too long it will get cold again." Sakura shortly shook her head before she carefully took the mug from Akuma's hands and to her surprise the mug wasn't that hot. "Come, sit down." Akuma led her to the couch and both sat down, Sakura drawing up her knees on the furniture.

"So I take it he told you." "He did… and you knew it from the start." "I wouldn't say 'from the start' but… it was obvious for anyone but you and Ino that you were fighting a lost battle." Akuma looked at her as she took a few careful sips from the mug and he stood up, fetching the towel from the armrest. "What are you…." "Getting this damn water out of your hair before you catch a cold, that's what I'm doing. Now hold still a bit."

He started to run the towel over her scalp, applying just enough pressure so he wouldn't leave any bruise or something. Sakura tensed slightly at his touch but soon relaxed again, seeing that he was doing a rather good job but then she heard him mutter, "This is taking too damn long." She felt him remove the towel before his hands came back and scoped her hair in his hands, "Akuma what are you doing?" "Just hold still for a second." She felt him move his hands down her hair and then it was accompanied by the sounds of water dropping on the floor. A few seconds later, "Well, this takes care of this; now to the next part. Please just stand up and please don't pull an 'avoiding a hentai' situation, ok?"

Sakura stood up, although not sure what to think of the second part of his statement as she felt his hands move down her arms, past her waist and then down her legs. She blushed madly as she felt his hands close to some places she wanted NO ONE to touch but it looked like he was making sure he wasn't getting drawn there. She felt like her clothes were loosing weight and once more she heard water drop on the wooden floor. Sakura reached out with her left hand as Akuma was standing again only to feel that every single hair was dry as a bone; she moved the same hand down her dress and it too was rather dry. "How… right, forget I asked."

Akuma once more sat down opposite of her, studying Sakura with an unreadable look. "What is it? Something on my face?" Akuma was shortly surprised by the feisty question but he managed to keep it under wraps, not knowing what his old friend might do in her obviously 'confused' state, "It's just… you took it better then I expected." Sakura's eyes and body gesture fell a bit as she remembered just why she was sitting here in the first place, "I think… my mind knew it long ago but… my heart wouldn't accept it. It does hurt a bit but… it feels good to know that Ino has no chance as well."

After that she was silent for several minutes when Akuma began to roll up his pants at his right ankle and she looked a bit confused as she saw that he had strapped a rather long knife to his leg. He removed the sheath and walked over to a locker next to the door leading to the bathroom. He muttered a few words and did some hand seals before he opened it and Sakura couldn't suppress a small gasp as she saw that it was used for his weapons, several brackets already occupied by weapons.

In total there were eight already occupied while six still missed the respective item. Her eyes traced the weapons which were neatly lined up: the first was a sword, a good 1,50 meters long and nearly twenty five centimeters wide, the handle made of blood red metal while the blade made a strong contrast being nearly pitch black; the next weapon was sword as well, 1,30 meters long and ten centimeters wide, the blade was a bit… shaped like a waveform, the blade seeming to be made of normal metal while the handle shined golden; the third weapon looked a bit like a Katana but it was sharp on both sides and the blade was of a slightly blue color; the fourth weapon was again a sword, 1,30 meters long and fifteen centimeters wide, the handle made of pure gold while the blade was shining like it was made of silver.

The next few weapons was once more a sword but this one was strange, it was looking like any other sword from the middle ages but it was surrounded by a slight red glow; the next weapon… another sword, only a good meter long and ten centimeters wide, the blade in a slightly darker color while the handle seemed to be made of normal metal; after that came… no sword but a staff made of wood, the head forming a circle while several wooden spikes jutted out and the last weapon was a mace, the head shaped like an orb and made of a light blue metal while the rest was probably made of another metal with a brazen color.

"What kind of weapons are those?" Akuma turned around after he had placed the knife in its respective place, "Why do you ask?" "Come on; even you can't wield your Katana and all the other weapons at one time." Akuma chuckled slightly as he thought of himself wielding a total of nine weapons at one time, "Well, they are the greatest treasures of my home village and I would have felt rather out of sorts if I had left them behind." "Why are those weapons the greatest treasures? They look old." "Because they are old. Remember the story I once told you about eight youths saving the world from certain doom?" "Yes, you seemed rather indignant when I laughed it off." "Those are the weapons wielded by them."

His right hand pointed at one weapon at a time, strangely in the same order as she had studied them, "This one is the so called 'Darksword', it's cursed and sometimes disables your movements at the worst moment possible. This one is called 'Sol Blade' and it's rumored that it can call down a meteor from the heavens. The next one is the 'Masamune', a weapon said to be forged out of the bones of a dragon and therefore able to call them to attack. This one, as strange as it may sound, is called 'Excalibur', a weapon said to be in one league with the Sol Blade. This weapon with its… fiery appearance is the 'Fire Brand' and legends say that it's able to create a flaming inferno in a matter of seconds. This weapon is the 'Phaeton's Blade' and it's said to be able to purge the enemy with light itself. This staff here is the 'Meditation Rod'; some people claim that it's capable of draining the enemy's strength and adding it to yours but no one knows for sure. And last but not least the 'Dracomace', a weapon said to be able to let the one hit age faster then normal."

Sakura stared at him while he ranted off the names and said abilities of the weapons. She was sure that he was messing with her but his voice was strangely serious about it. She stood up and walked next to him looking at the weapons before her right hand reached out to touch the Darksword's handle. Suddenly her wrist was stopped by a strong grip and she looked at Akuma who was looking at her with 'DANGER!' written all over his face, "Don't. Touch." His voice seemed hard and she swiftly retracted her hand, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. "Sorry."

His features softened a bit as he spoke with an also softer voice, "It's a very bad idea to touch the Darksword as you won't be able to let it go until a healer from a sanctum would raise the curse and seeing that the only sanctum is standing in my old village you would be stuck carrying around this boulder of metal for… maybe the rest of your life." Sakura stared at him, the fact that she could have bound herself to a sword just sinking in and she muttered a small, "Thanks."

He looked at her, his voice softer then before, "Listen Sakura, I know that you already feel a bit left behind. You already know that Sasuke is in another league then you and you start to see that Naruto too is no longer your equal. In me you see someone who's 'unreachable' due to my powers and therefore you feel a bit left outside and behind. I don't want you to put yourself down; I don't want you to feel left behind or alone, that is why I want to give you something to feel… confident about, something you can be proud of if you want to call it that way."

He used his left thumb and index finger to lift her eyes to look into his, causing her to nearly drown in those steel blue seas. He let go of her chin as he took a small step beck to put some more space between them, this current teen to twenty centimeters being a bit too close for his taste. "What is this something?" She spoke with a steady voice but on the inside she was close to freak out. "You might want to sit down."

The two walked over to the couch and once more sat down opposite to each other. Akuma watched Sakura looking at him with anticipation and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say, "Listen Sakura, you're not really the fighting type, right?" Sakura shortly nodded to confirm his assumption. "And you care more about healing wounds then inflicting them, still right?" Another affirmative nod. "There is a slight possibility that... I might be able to... teach you how to use water Psynergy."

"What," breathed Sakura, moving a bit closer to Akuma, "Are you saying that… I can learn how to use something like you displayed?" "Theoretically, yes. But I can't be sure as no one has ever tried to do this before. It might work because you know how to use Chakra and therefore know how to use part of your mind's energy. If my assumption about the connection between Chakra and Psynergy is right this shouldn't be too problematic, IF you agree to it that is." Sakura looked at her friend without really seeing him, thinking about what he just talked about.

After a good ten minutes she still hadn't come to a conclusion and probably wouldn't soon, although her inner self was screaming for her to just "**GET THE FUCKING STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND DO IT!**". Finally Sakura spoke up, "I… I don't know what to say…. Can I… sleep on it?" "Sure, why not? It's not like we're going on an A-rank mission anytime soon." "Do not tempt fate Akuma." "Ahahahaha, you really think something like that would happen that soon? Come on; even Kakashi is not that retarded to sign us up for such a mission in the near future."

Akuma looked through the window only to see that it was still raining, "Looks like you'll be spending the night here if you don't want to walk through the rain once more." "B-b-ut wh-ere wo-uld I sl-eep," stuttered Sakura, blushing madly. "My bed of course." "W-wh-at? Me- a-nd yo-u in o-ne be-d…?" "Ahahahaha, no silly. You get the bed, I get the couch." Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she considered that she did not want to face her parents right now, fussing over her for being out this late. "I would like to take that offer and go to bed." "Sure Sakura. Please, help yourself."

Sakura left the room with a final smile at Akuma and closed the door. He stood up and removed his remaining weapons before he sat down on the couch once more, leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't find sleep anytime soon. He sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up again, 'Maybe the old way will work better.' He removed his shirt and sat down on the floor cross legged, placing his hands in his lap while his fingers formed a circle. He bend his head slightly and soon was in a deep trance-like state.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

not much happaned i admit this without shame. just a filler and a very tiny set-up for the future.

music: City of Pride - G.o.D. (not the metal band!)

anyway, have fun and live life to its fullest.

T signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 edited

zervus,

yes i know i said somewhere last week but i don't like posting something when i'm not at least half winished with the next chapter. this trip for wave country is giving me one hell of a problem. even for me it's too much Akuma and too little Naruto. i'll try to fix that ASAP.

what happens now? well Team 7 gets its first C rank mossion but under a condition. a bit more lovey-dovey between Naruto and Hinata while Akuma shows a bit cold blood (he'll keep that attitude for a while, probably... for ever).

comments, critic and ideas are still welcome.

enough of me.

* * *

ΩΩΩΩ

As Sakura's mind started to work again she was unable to identify the ceiling above her. It was definitely not the one of her room. And then all things that happened yesterday crashed down on her. She looked around to study the room she was in. She knew it was Akuma's bedroom but she had never expected it to be so… clean. Last night she had been so tired she didn't really notice anything. The room was rather tidy; the total opposite she had expected from any male his age that lived without parents telling him to do this and to do that all day long. She slowly moved out of the bed and towards the door, trying to figure out where Akuma would be.

She opened the door and got her answer: he was sitting before the couch, cross legged and his head bend slightly towards the floor so his hair fell over his shoulders and down his front. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and a slight blush creped on her cheeks but then something caught her eye. On Akuma's back were two dark lines, one on each side of his spine and parallel to it at the height of his shoulder blades. She walked closer to his form and had to clamp her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out her shock. Those lines were scars and they looked old, really old.

Sure, she knew that most shinobi had scars somewhere but Akuma… he was just a two years older then her and she knew of no one of his or her age who already had scars this old. She stepped a bit closer, hoping not to wake him if he truly was asleep. She kneeled down in front of him, studying his face. 'He seems so peaceful and content with everything.' "Morning Sakura." Sakura nearly lost her balance as Akuma addressed her directly and opened his eyes. "M… morning Akuma." "Hungry?" "A little."

Akuma rose to his feet and then headed for his kitchen area, not caring to put on a shirt. Sakura blushed again as he moved through his kitchen with experienced ease, fixing a small breakfast in a matter of minutes. "Take a seat." Sakura did as she was told and only a second after she had sat down she had a plate placed before her. She looked down at her plate and noticed with surprise that it was a rather healthy breakfast: a fried egg, two slices of toast, some marmalade, butter and cheese. It wasn't the standard breakfast you would find in Konoha but… to hell with it! She was hungry and there was food.

They began to eat, both minding their manners. Akuma reached behind him and pulled a can from the kitchen counter along with two cups, "Coffee?" Sakura shook her head no as she watched him drinking the black liquid like he had been missing any liquid for days and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Laugh all you want but this black gold is one of the few things that can drive away my morning grumpiness. Can I serve you anything else?" "Do you have orange juice?" "Naturally." He walked over to the fridge and came back with a bottle of her desired drink. Both continued eating in silence as suddenly Akuma's alarm clock went off.

Akuma only waved his hand towards his bedroom and the shrill ringing died away, accompanied by a small zipping sound and Sakura heard him mutter, "Not today." "What not today?" Akuma looked up from his plate, slightly surprised she had heard him but nevertheless he answered her, "Normally I'd start with my morning exercise now but I think it has to wait today." "Do not let me keep you." "Nah; by the way, we have to meet up with Kakashi in only thirty minutes so there is no sense in training right now."

As they had finished Akuma took the plates and placed the in the sink and went to wash them. "Ähm… Akuma…?" "What is it Sakura?" "Could I…." "Come on spit it out." "Could I use your shower?" Akuma glanced back over his shoulder and saw Sakura giving a good Hinata-like expression and he couldn't help but smirk slightly, "Please help yourself." He saw her walking into his bedroom and then heard the door to the bathroom been locked and he finished quickly before he decided that he should finally put on some fresh clothes and probably have a quick cat's lick. He walked into his bedroom and stripped out of his clothing before he opened his closet looking for a new set. He shortly thought about wearing his red set of clothes but, 'Nah, why should I?' He got a small bowl of water from the kitchen and did a quick hand wash until, "EEEP!"

Akuma's trail of thoughts was cut short as he whirled around to the shriek and saw Sakura standing in the door frame to his bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. "I… I'm sorry!" She turned around quickly and Akuma was shortly puzzled what had gotten into her as he looked down on himself and a small light bulb went on in his head and he smirked slightly: he still hadn't put on some clothes. "Heh, don't mention it. It was my mistake for taking so long."

He quickly slipped into his usual clothes and then he turned back to Sakura, who was still looking in the opposite direction and noticed that her hair was still wet. "Let me help you with your hair." He briefly closed his eyes and his right hand was wrapped in a blue glow and then he made a downwards motion with said hand. Sakura felt a small tug at her hair and then turned around only to see that Akuma had averted his eyes from her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Akuma as he made his way to the door, "but I'm sure you want to repeat the last situation with reversed roles." The waggish smirk on his lips wasn't unnoticed by the kunoichi and then she blushed once again as Akuma closed the door from the outside. Sakura stared at the closed door, still trying to erase the picture of Akuma standing before her in all his glory. But it was burned in her memory for all eternity.

Akuma was leaning against the door he just had closed, taking a few deep breaths to calm his raging hormones. 'Damn, it sucks to be a teenager going through puberty.' Once more his trail of thoughts was cut off but this time due to a knock on the door. 'Who could this be now?' Akuma opened the door and was greeted with the face of a worried Mrs. Haruno. "Haruno-san, how can I help you?" "Have you seen Sakura? She hasn't come home last night and no one has seen her." "As a matter of fact… she's in my bedroom." "WHAT?!" "Please calm down Haruno-san. Nothing happened that you wouldn't approve to or would be improper. She just needed a place to stay after she was caught off guard by the rain and my place was the closest."

Mrs. Haruno let out a sigh of relief, "Could I see her?" "Sure, but the last time I saw her she said she'd take a quick shower so please understand that I won't open the door." Mrs. Haruno was shortly surprised but then she smiled slyly, "You're sure that you're telling me everything?" "Enough to be able to sleep at night." "Is that so? Well, please tell her to stop by home during the day will you?" "Sure Haruno-san." Mrs. Haruno left and Akuma closed the door walking over to his weapon's locker. He armed himself with his standard equipment as he heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see Sakura coming out, now fully dressed and ready for another day of training and working. The two left his apartment a few moments later, she with the radiant smile she mostly held and he with his typical distant character but for today he decided he would wear his black shades.

Ω

As the two reached the usual place they saw that Naruto just waved off Hinata who was smiling back at him with only a very slight blush coloring her cheeks. "What has happened to Hinata?" muttered Sakura, staring at the other girl with surprise on her face. "I think I have a pretty good idea," smirked Akuma as they got closer to Naruto. "Hey Foxy!" Naruto turned around at Akuma's shout, expecting another villager to give him a vocal lashing but as he saw two of his teammates walk closer he smiled slightly.

"Morning Akuma, and to you too Sakura." "What happened to Hinata," asked Sakura, hoping that Naruto could give her a better answer then Akuma was willing to give. "Uhm… well… you see…." "We'll be seeing quite a lot of her in the future, wont we," asked Akuma unable to suppress his smile as he watched his teammate stutter.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura had her hands on her hips and looked ready to give both of them the beating of their life. Naruto looked up and down the road, making sure no one saw or heard them before he began to whisper, "Listen, nothing I'm telling you is going to leave this team, understood?" The two others nodded and Akuma couldn't help but give a little side blow, "Let me guess: you heeded my words?" "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," growled Naruto slightly peeved. "Akuma! Would you please shut up and let Naruto talk?" Akuma sighed and motioned for Naruto to keep talking. "Ok, here goes nothing: Hinata and I are… kind of going out." "Wait a second," interrupted Sakura, disbelief present on her face, "Do you mean 'going out' in the sense of as boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Weeeeell… Yes."

After that Sakura's jaw hit the street while Akuma began to laugh slightly, "Took you long enough to get the stick out of your ass." "Just do me one big favor." Naruto was looking at them, his whole body gesture pleading, "Please, what ever you do, tell no one about it." "My lips are sealed Naruto but you have to be very careful," said Akuma while he watched Sakura pick her jaw from the ground, "If her father or any other person gets wind of this you'll be in for really big trouble." "I know that, that's why I ask you to keep silent." Naruto turned to Sakura, anxiously waiting for her answer, "Sakura?" His voice was quivering, what was so unlike any version of Naruto. "Of course I can keep it, do you really have to ask?" "Thank you!" Naruto suddenly hugged Sakura, lifting her off the ground a few centimeters.

"Naruto… LET ME DOWN!" Naruto placed a blushing but furious Sakura back on her feet and gave his trademark grin while scratching the back of his head. Akuma couldn't help but laugh slightly at his friends, watching how Sakura gave Naruto a rather… conspicuous expression as to what she thought of his little stunt. 'They're just friends but fighting like an old married couple.' Akuma removed his glasses and placed them in an inside pocket of his coat while he was thinking about his conversation with Sakura last night. 'Have I really told her the history behind those weapons?'

"BAKA!" "Ok, what has Naruto done this time Sakura?" Akuma turned back to his friends only to break out into a fit of laughter. 'T… this… is….' By now Akuma needed to lean against the bridge's balustrade so he wouldn't fall and start rolling on the ground. He took one more look at his teammates and couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. Next to Sakura stood Naruto but NOT in his normal body. He had used the Sexy no Jutsu and transformed himself into a Sakura clone, dressed only in VERY small clouds. Sakura was standing on Nakura's right side, her face matching the color of a very seasoned apple. "Na-Ru-To. You. Have. One. Second. To. Stop. This." Akuma was staggering on his feet as he saw how Naruto returned to his normal appearance, a HUGE grin plastered on his face but that was soon replaced by a look of fright as he took off like a bullet, Sakura hot on his heels, screaming, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN!" Akuma fell to his knees, clutching his sides which hurt slightly from his extensive laughter, something his body was not used to.

As Sasuke reached the bridge he saw a kneeling Akuma, laughing off his ass. "What's with you?" Akuma looked up to see who was coming and tried to control his laughter, "Y… you just… missed Naruto's… best prank… ever…." "Naruto's… best prank…? Have you lost it? Naruto's pranks being good?" Akuma motioned for Sasuke to wait a bit as he finally managed to calm down. "You know Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu?" "Sure, nearly everyone from the class does. He used it often enough on Iruka-sensei." "Well, he just used it right now but not with the normal female body he uses." Sasuke's right eyebrow quirked upwards. "He… he impersonated Sakura… and that right next to her." Now a small smile wormed its way on Sasuke's lips, his mental eye showing him what exactly Sakura would do to Naruto if she caught him. "I see." Akuma had managed to get back to his feet, shaking his head to get his thoughts back on trail.

The two teens looked around only to find their sensei approaching the bridge and both stared at him. Hatake Kakashi, always the one to be late no matter what appointment he had was… in time?! Sasuke and Akuma stared at their sensei, then at each other and once more at their sensei. "Sensei…." "What is it Akuma?" "You're… not late…." "Hm? Oh, sorry. Then I'll take my leave until I'm lat…." "You're not leaving," said Akuma while he pointed his hand at his sensei and then closed it into a fist. Kakashi was abruptly brought to a halt as his feet wouldn't obey his commands any longer and he looked down. His feet were stuck in a small pile of earth that ran up to his ankles and he looked over his shoulder, back to his two students.

"Your doing Akuma?" "My doing sensei." "You seem to be pretty loose with your powers all of the sudden." "It's not like people who don't know are present at the moment." "That reminds me: where are Sakura and Naruto?" Kakashi had expected a reaction from the two boys but not for Akuma to topple over with laughter and Sasuke too was laughing slightly. "Any one going to enlighten me?" "Sa… suke… please… I can't…." The words barely left Akuma's lips as he was still laughing like mad and Sasuke told Kakashi where the two other Genin were. After that Kakashi too was smiling although only the movement of his right eye indicated any facial movement. "I see. That would truly be something enjoyable."

Ω

After a good hour Sakura and Naruto returned, Naruto looking like he had a) fallen down a 1 km high mountain and then b) down a 2 km high waterfall and finally c)been dragged all the way back up by his feet. Sakura on the other hand seemed like she just had finished venting her anger. "So what exactly happened," asked Akuma by now able to control his laughter. "You don't want to know," muttered Naruto while he rubbed over a sore spot on his head. "Are you finished now," asked Kakashi, raising his eyes from his beloved novel. "Hai," answered the four in one voice and soon they departed towards the Hokage tower to get their first mission of the day.

Ω

After a few easy missions Team 7 returned to the Hokage tower to get their next mission while Akuma noticed something about Naruto. 'He seems to be plotting something and knowing Naruto this can't be good.' They entered the tower and soon stood in front of a counter, awaiting their next mission from the man behind it. "Ah yes, Team 7: your next mission will be a D-rank mission to…." "OH GOD DAMNIT! GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER THEN A DAMN D!" Naruto was literally jumping up and down on the spot while he kept yelling about being better then D and so on and so forth. 'Oh my fucking goodness. That's what he planned for; pulling a scene so we would get a higher mission.' Akuma sighed along with the rest of the team as they watched Naruto acting like a five year old.

"If you are that determined," came an old voice from behind them and the team whirled around. They saw the old Hokage walking towards them, happily puffing his pipe. "You're not kidding old man?" "No Naruto I'm not. But you will only be allowed to do this if another team accompanies you." "And which team would that be," asked Kakashi, deciding that now was not the time to read. "It will be Team 8 under the lead o…." "YE-HAAA! THIS IS JUST PERFECT! I WILL BE SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WIT-HUMPH!" With a swift kick in the back Akuma drove Naruto's face into the wooden floor, effectively preventing Naruto from blurting out his secret. "Shut your trap you idiot," hissed Akuma while he brought Naruto back to his feet, "Do you have a serious death wish to be executed by her father?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while he gave his trademark grin, "Gomen." "Ugh, please let there be some influence of the fox on your mind patterns in the future," mumbled Akuma while his eyes studied the audience. Sakura shook her head slightly at Naruto's forgetfulness while Sasuke just had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi had returned to his book and ignored the whole thing. "So, what kind of mission is this anyway," asked Naruto finally. "You will find out tomorrow morning at 8 a.m.. I will only pass the details when everyone is present. Now get a few more missions done or I will give this mission to someone else." "NO! We're on it!" And with that Naruto just grabbed a bunch of papers from the 'D-Rank' pile and jetted off to ensure the mission tomorrow.

Ω

Team 7 was walking through Konoha in search for their fifth member. Naruto was still untraceable, even after a good two hours of search. Finally Akuma had enough of it, "He wants to play, fine with me." "What do you mean Akuma?" "Nothing sensei; only that I have had enough of this stupid 'walking around in hope of seeing an orange spot somewhere'. There are better ways to track Naruto down." Akuma closed his eyes and turned his right hand into a fist. He moved the fist in front of his chest and wrapped his left hand around it as well. He seemed to be covered in a thin, blue layer of Chakra before his eyes suddenly opened, "Reveal: Grand Scale."

Like a good week before, a pulse of energy seemed to emit from Akuma and traveled through the streets and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all felt a small pull at their mind. After a few more seconds Akuma's hands parted and he groaned, "We should have known." "You found him?" "Sure did sensei. You have two options and if one isn't Ichiraku you lose." Sasuke and Sakura both sighed while Kakashi just fished his orange book from his tools pouch, "In that case you can head home for now. I believe it's safe to say that tomorrow will start early and will last long." And after saying that, the perverted Jounin strolled down the road and out of sight.

Akuma was standing in the middle of the rode, his right hand at his chin, 'Free time, huh? I could use some exercise anyway.' He looked up to see that Sasuke had already taken his leave and Sakura was looking at him. "Something on my face or just something you can't place?" Sakura seemed to snap out of a trance at Akuma's words and a slight blush colored her cheeks while she turned away. Akuma sighed briefly before he headed down the road towards the training grounds, hoping he would be able to get some more intensive training done. He was in deep thought about what exactly to do and needed a few minutes to notice that Sakura was tailing him like she 'normally' would Sasuke. But he didn't say anything to her; after all it could be taken wrong, no matter what he would say.

Ω

The two soon reached the training grounds and Akuma took notice of other Genins training their skills all over the place. 'A bit crowded for what I had in mind but I can still do the other stuff.' He walked to the edge where only very few could watch and carefully removed his swords and placed them against a lone tree.

Sakura watched her teammate intensely as he got into a Tai Chi stance. 'He does that? I always thought he would be more into the active training.' She watched him as he went though with his exercises and decided that she too could use some training and started her warm up.

After about twenty minutes both teens had finished with their respective exercises. Akuma was stretching a bit as he noticed a pair of eyes on his back and shot a brief look behind, disguising it as a stretching for his neck muscles. Sakura was standing there, a dreamy look on her face and Akuma shortly paused and turned fully around. 'What the hell is wrong with her? She looks like her mind is more then far away.' Suddenly her eyes snapped back into reality and fixed on him.

And the next think shocked Akuma like only very few things before in his life: Sakura gave him a smirk. But not a normal smirk you'd give a friend. It was a smirk you would give a lover to be. Then Sakura started to advance on him, her left hand playing with a few strays of hair while she nibbled on the nail of her right index finger. "Akuma." Her voice was tripping with something that Akuma had hoped to never hear in the near future: seduction and sex.

'OH SHIT!' Akuma took a few steps backwards while his eyes darted around. 'Is this some kind of Genjutsu? … … No I don't feel anything and up to now I sensed nearly every Genjutsu.' Suddenly he noticed that several people were watching him and Sakura, some he knew and some not. "Akuma." He looked back at Sakura and his eyes widened in shock. Her left hand had moved away form her hair and was pulling at her neck line, revealing a good portion of naked shoulder. 'OH FUCKING BULLSHIT!'

Akuma had no idea what was going on or how he could manage to get Sakura back to normal. Suddenly something caught his eyes: a blond spot in the mass of people around him. 'Wait a sec. Blond? There are only two blonds I know and this one is definitely not Naruto, that leaves… just great.' There was only one other blond in Konoha he knew of besides Naruto and that was Ino. And he knew all too well about her ability to take over one's mind. She had tried it on him in a few exams but luckily for HER he had managed to block her. Akuma took a closer look at Ino and got his confirmation: Ino was leaning against Shikamaru and her body was limp. 'At least now I know what is going on.'

He looked back at Sakura and noticed that she was about to remove the second strap of her dress from her other shoulder and realization crushed him. 'She's going to humiliate Sakura in turn to get better chances with Sasuke!' Akuma pumped every ounce of Psynergy he could gather that fast in his legs and dashed towards the Ino possessed Sakura. The audience only saw a black blur before he stood behind the pink haired kunoichi. His hands moved around her chest, keeping the top of her dress from falling while also rendering her arms and hands immobile.

Akuma leaned closer and started to whisper into Sakura's ear, "Nice try Ino but your little trick failed." Akuma felt a small shudder of surprise move through her as he grinned slightly, "Yes, I know you're doing this stuff and not Sakura. So if you value your health and so called dignity you should retreat to your own body." "You can't force me to do this," whispered Ino back. Akuma now chuckled, "Hehehe, oh yes I can. Let me give you a hint of what I'm truly capable off." Akuma closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he whispered a few words under his breath, _"Mind Read: Twin Link."_

Ω

In Sakura's mind Ino was suddenly faced with an image of Akuma 'standing' before her, "Told you I could do it." "How did you…?" "That's for me to know and you to wonder about." Suddenly Akuma stood directly before Ino and delivered a swift punch towards her chest, breaking her concentration and sending her mind back to her own body.

Ω

Akuma opened his eyes and noticed how Sakura regained control over her own body. He quickly released his hold on her arms and put the straps of her dress back in place. But he froze as he heard a few complaining groans from the crowd in his back. Ignoring Sakura for the moment he slowly turned around and fixed the sources with a very cold stare he had become famous of. "Stay," was the only thing he said to Sakura before he left her side.

The three boys had been talking about Sakura in a very… questionable way and Akuma was seeing red at this. "**BEAT THEM! MAIM THEM! HECK; JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!"** The words rang in Akuma's ears as he approached the three, who seemed to be around eighteen and wore the vests of Chunins.

He stopped in front of them and looked them straight in the eyes, "Mind elaborating on your last few statements?" "Why should we Genin?" Suddenly Akuma recognized who he was talking to, "And I thought you had learned your lesson all those years ago Shikagi." Shikagi looked at Akuma with eyes showing that he did not understand what the other teen was talking about. "I see you have no idea what I'm talking about so let me refresh your mind: six years ago you were picking on a young girl and got your asses handed to you by a black haired kid. Now take a closer look at me." Akuma took a step back and stretched out his arms to the side.

Only a second later Shikagi realized who the other was. The people around them seemed to have noticed that the Shadow was not in a good mood and stepped away from the four. "You," gasped Shikagi as he tried to back away. "Aye. And this time I'll make you piss your pants for sure." Akuma flicked his right wrist and suddenly held his shades in his hand before he covered his eyes with them, "Welcome to hell." Akuma's fists were cover in roaring flames and his eyes seemed to burn behind his shades.

Shikagi and his team were staring at Akuma as he ignited his hands. They couldn't move as they watched how Akuma walked closer to them, the air beginning to flare around his hands, "I thought I had taught you to not pull such moves on any female but it looks like you all need a little reminder." And it was then that the three regained their body control and tried to high tail out of there.

"Oh no, you don't!" The fire around Akuma's hands died away in a split second and was replaced by a brownish glow while he pointed his palms towards the ground,_"Earthquake!"_ The ground in a ten meter radius started to shake with a force that rivaled a true earthquake and it immediately stopped the retreaters. They laid on the floor and looked like they truly were about to wet their pants. They stared at Akuma as he walked a bit closer and began shaking as the ground was ripped open three times and three columns of fire slithered out of their solid nest. The columns started to snake around Akuma, who extended a hand and seemed to… pet one of them. If you took a closer look you could have seen that those columns' heads were formed like the ones of snakes.

"You have five seconds to make a run for it before I truly use this technique and send my friends after you." The 'snakes' retreated into the earth and Akuma started to count slowly, "Five; four; three; two; one. Fine, your funeral; _Triplet Serpent Fume!"_

Akuma had extended his hands towards the three Chunin and again three columns of fire shot at them but this time the mouths of the snakes were open as if to bite them. By now the three dumpsters had gotten it through their thick skulls that Akuma was not kidding and started to run, only to be hit in their backs. Their cries and the smell of burning clothes and skin soon filled the air and left everyone gasping. They knew Akuma was not very social but this was downright cruel. After a few seconds the snakes vanished and left three quivering and crying Chunin lying on the ground.

"If someone is friends with them they should drag those punks to the hospital." Akuma's voice was steady, if not cold as he turned around and walked back to where he had left Sakura. But he was shortly distracted by spot of blond hair and quickly made his way to Ino.

She stood between her teammates and looked slightly afraid of the incalculable Genin. Akuma stopped only a half meter away from her and bent down to her height, "If you want to humiliate Sakura again you will have to go through me, understood? I don't mind some healthy competition but what you had in mind was just low." He straightened his back and quickly looked at Shikamaru and Chouji, "Mind if ask you to have a look on what she plans in the future?" Chouji nodded at Akuma while Shikamaru just mumbled his typical "Troublesome".

Sakura was staring at her longtime friend and how he just had acted. Sure, as they had been younger he had been very protective over her but this…. She had no words to describe what she felt at the moment, not to mention what Ino had done to her. She barely noticed him as Akuma approached her and moved his right arm around her shoulders, "Maybe we should leave this place for now." Not awaiting her answer Akuma steered her towards the tree where he had placed his swords and swiftly fixed them back to his belt with his left hand.

Ω

Akuma was maneuvering Sakura through the streets towards her home, trying to ignore the stares she gave him all the time. But finally he gave in, "Ok, I have had enough of this staring. What's on your mind?" "Nothing," replied Sakura so fast Akuma was sure she had readied that line years ago for just this moment. Akuma stopped their pace and turned to look at Sakura, "Come on Sakura. Nothing you could say will be taken wrong. Just ask already." Sakura looked up at him not sure if she could belief his words. **"Just ask you damn sissy!"** "It's just… I don't know…." Sakura trailed off not sure how to word her thoughts but it seemed that Akuma already knew, "My little stunt earlier, huh?"

Sakura only nodded, not wanting to upset Akuma with her probably accusing cadence. "Look, I normally hold myself in check but I'm pretty sure you haven't heard what those three were saying about you." "What did they say?" "Trust me, you don't want to know." "But still… was it necessary?" Akuma finally understood what Sakura was hinting at, 'It's not the fact I used my powers but how I used them.'

"Sorry about that but…," Akuma shortly stopped to close his eyes to choose his words wisely while he dragged his left hand through his hair, "in the past I have had some bad experiences. It was often due to my lack of will to fight for those I care for that they got hurt, be it mentally or physically. I… just don't want to take any chances anymore." "What experiences?" "Sorry Sakura but no way I'm going to tell you. It's nothing against you just… I don't feel like living through that once more." Sakura stared into the young man's eyes and was shocked to see so much pain going through them. "Sorry I asked." "It's not your fault, curiosity is never wrong."

The two were about to continue walking when they saw someone racing around the closest corner and Akuma soon got a smirk on his face, 'If it isn't the Hyuuga heiress. I bet she found out by now.' "Hey Hinata!" The young woman turned around at Akuma's call and was a bit surprised. "Ryoushi-san, what can I do for you?" "Skip the formalities Hinata, it's just Akuma. You seem to be in search for someone, need a helping hand?" "What makes you think I am?"

Sakura noticed that Hinata had taken a careful step backwards while Akuma got a smug grin on his face. But then it hit her and she looked back at Hinata, smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry Hinata, we know about your… attachment with a certain blond. He told us and we promised to cover you two." Hinata was slightly taken aback at Sakura's words but soon recovered as Akuma nodded to confirm Sakura's words.

"So… he told you and…." "She said don't worry Hinata. I take from your excitement that you heard about the mission?" Hinata nodded shortly and was about to speak when Akuma beat her to it, "And now your looking for this someone?" Hinata nodded again. "Mind if I give you a little radar scan?" Hinata looked at Akuma with puzzlement written all over her face and then looked at Sakura, "What does he mean?" "Well…," started Sakura, not sure she should tell her but then she felt Akuma squeeze her shoulder slightly and she continued, "Akuma has this ability to scan the town with his Ps… Chakra to pinpoint His location."

Hinata's eyes lit up with joy and she turned back to Akuma, "Would you really do this for me Akuma-san?" "On one condition," said Akuma with a cold voice and Hinata's shoulders seemed to drop. "Quit that stupid formal stuff alright? It's just Akuma and that's all." He didn't wait for a response and closed his eyes, gathering his Psynergy in his mind. He absently heard Hinata gasp as he felt his Psynergy covering his whole body before he spoke the words, _"Reveal: Grand Scale."_

Another gasp came from the Hyuuga heiress as she felt a short pull at her mind but Sakura had placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous." Hinata looked skeptically at Sakura, not sure she could trust the pink haired girl. "Try the Hokage monument for now. If you're fast you should be able to catch him." "Arigatou Akuma." Hinata was about to bow to Akuma when he stopped her by the shoulder, "I know you're only being polite but please stop this crap. A 'Thank you' alone is enough for me. Now move it or you will miss him." "Arigatou once again." Hinata smiled at the two fellow Genin before she took off like an arrow.

"Those two will be hard to separate," mused Akuma while he looked after the formerly shy girl. "True; but what can you do about it?" "Never said I wanted to, did I?" "Well," said Sakura while she looked at he watch, "I better get home or my parents will get worried; again." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Akuma turned around and took a few steps towards his apartment when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back and saw Sakura looking at him like she did only minutes before, not sure how to voice her mind. "Something wrong Sakura?" "No… it's just… well…."

Akuma turned fully around and waited patiently for Sakura to finish what she had at heart. After a good five minutes of stuttering Akuma placed his right hand at Sakura's chin and lifted her eyes to look into his own, "Sakura, take a deep breath and just ask. I won't bite your head off." Sakura did as he told her and managed to calm her nerves long enough to ask, "Does your offer still stand?" Akuma was at first a bit puzzled at what she was talking about but then understood what she wanted. He smiled softly at her and brushed his thumb over her left cheek, "I'll prepare something, ok?" Sakura looked at him, smiled thankfully and gave him a nod. And after that the two parted for the rest of the night.

Ω

Hinata was racing through the dark streets of Konoha, hoping she would find Naruto before he changed his position. As she reached the Hokage monument she quickly looked around but due to the darkness couldn't see that far. Not wanting to waste time she activated her Byakugan and scanned the place a second time. And this time she found her target, sitting on the head of the third Hokage. Hinata quickly but still silently made her way behind her boyfriend and flung herself at him.

Naruto, utterly surprised, was about to draw a kunai from his weapons pouch and attack whoever attacked him but was stopped when he felt someone nuzzle his neck. "You could have told me Naruto-chan." "H- Hinata-chan?" "Hai." "Damn it girl, don't do that to me. You just shortened my lifespan a few years." Hinata giggle at Naruto's remark but nevertheless hugged him fiercely. "You still could have told me." "What are you-"

"The mission." "Oh! Sorry. I think I got a bit carried away and then just forgot about it." "It's alright. At least Kurenai-sensei told us." Naruto suddenly took hold of Hinata's arms and flung her around so she was sitting in his lap. He stared down at her and although he could hardly make out any details in the darkness of the night he knew that she was smiling up at him. "What did I do to deserve you?" "Don't know but I'm glad you did it." Naruto leaned down to brush a slight kiss over Hinata's forehead but at the same time Hinata had moved to kiss his cheek. The result: a full blown lips-to-lips kiss. The eyes of both teens shot open but soon after that they relaxed into the new sensation.

"**Don't get too carried away Naruto-kun, or she'll be soon yelling blood hentai."** 'Shut up Kyuubi-chan, I'm trying to enjoy this.' **"I know. Wanna try the tongue? I bet she tastes heavenly to you."** 'Aren't you supposed to tell me to stop at once?' **"Would you listen to me? No, you wouldn't so why even bother trying?"** 'And they say men are the perverts. You're worse then Kakashi-sensei.' **"Hey! I got more taste and style then the old man could ever have!"** 'Just shut up for a bit, will you? Please?!' **"Fine. But don't even think for a second that I will let this rest. We talk about this later."**

The kiss continued for a bit more before both broke away for the much needed air. Both of their faces were flushed although it was invisible due to the nigh. "Hinata-chan… I…." "Shush. Do it again." Naruto hesitated for a second what caused his little kitten to reach for his jacket and pulled him down, slamming their lips together rather forcefully. Naruto quickly broke the kiss, gasping for air, "Hell girl, take it easy. I'm not going anywhere." "Shut up and kiss me again and I won't have to do it again." 'Kami, what have I unleashed here?' **"You opened the gates to heaven so quit complaining and do as she tells you if you want to stay on her good side."**

Just tuning out the vixen in his mind, Naruto still followed her words and closed his lips over Hinata's who quickly tried to pry his open with her tongue. At this Naruto once more broke the kiss but this time he looked down at his girl with shock all over his face, "What the hell? Hinata, isn't this all a bit sudden?" It seemed like his words didn't even register in the girls mind as she once more came onto him. But Naruto stopped her by the shoulders and peered down into her lavender eyes, "Hinata! Come to your senses!"

Finally hearing the words he spoke, Hinata stopped and a blush rose on her cheeks, deeper then any other blush before, "Gomennasai Naruto-chan… I just…." Naruto smile down at her and nuzzle her right cheek with his own, "Don't apologize. I just think this is all going a bit fast. If we keep this pace we'll be at 'it' in no time and I don't think either of us is truly ready for this." Hinata's blush deepened but she smiled shyly. Naruto quickly initiated another soft kiss before he rested his forehead against hers, smiling down at his love.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled as well, hoping for this moment to never end. But of course this was an impossible wish and she sighed after a few minutes of content silence, "We should get going Naruto-chan. Tomorrow won't be easy." Naruto sighed as well and looked up at the moon, "You're right. I just hope that things will turn out fine." "What do you mean?" "Look… this mission seems like a dream come true but… what about Shino, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei? I doubt they will approve of this." "It looks like Sakura and Akuma did so why not them as well?"

Naruto sighed, trying to figure out what he could say to this. He couldn't lie to Hinata but at the same time he was afraid of what she might think of him if he told her the true cause. Finally he came to the conclusion that a half-truth had to serve for now. "You have seen how the whole village treats me. I just fear that this will fall back on you and…." "Shush. No more. I don't care and neither should you." "But I do! I couldn't stand it if you were treated like me as well." Hinata placed a hand against his left cheek and Naruto leaned into the touch. "I don't care." "But…." "No buts." Hinata leaned against Naruto and closed her eyes, content with the shared body warmth.

They sat like this for a good forty minutes before Naruto spoke once more, "We should head home Hinata-chan." "Isn't that a bit early?" Naruto was utterly surprised by the teasing AND suggesting undertone in Hinata's question. 'She can't actually believe that…' **"She's playing with you Naruto-kun. Looks like she's more of a vixen then I am."** Naruto, finally getting that Hinata was playing with him, started to chuckle, "Hehehehe, you got me there for a moment. I meant for each of us to go to our own homes." "And why?" "Because," Naruto stopped to glance at his watch and then nearly shouted, "Because it's already 10:20?!" "WHAT?!"

Shocked by this revelation Hinata checked her own watch and both were on their feet in less then a second. "Oh my god! Father is going to kill me!" The two teens looked at each other once more before they came together in one last, short kiss. "See you tomorrow Hinata-chan." "Good night Naruto-chan." And with that the two dashed away into opposite directions; Hinata because of the time and Naruto because he could imagine Hinata's father sending someone to retrieve his daughter. 'That would be abso-fucking-lutely no fun at all,' was the last thought Naruto had concerning his formally shy girl now turned mistress of seduction for this night.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

well, another chap out of the way. hopefully the next one will finish at least the trip into wave country.

T. out


	6. Chapter 6 edited

zervus,

yeah i know, took me rather long to cough this up but as i stated before i'm trying to get away from the Akuma-centric to a more balanced distribution of action.

well, what do we get here. The Teams set out for Wave and... actually, that's it. i wanted to make this thing last up to the first fight with Zabusa but decided against it(you would probably have to wait another week or two and i'm not that evil). just more fluff and a bit strain between Akuma and the rest.

i have decided to totally skip the demon brothers(those two guys atacking Team 7 with this strange chain weapon), just so you know.

expect the next chapter within the next ten days.

Before i forget: comments are welcome and **I DON'T OWN!**

now on with it

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

ΩΩΩΩ

The next morning found team 7 and 8 anxiously waiting for their mission briefing. At least two people were anxious, namely Naruto and Kiba. And Akamaru was mirroring his master's excitement, running endless circles around the two teams. But the young puppy seemed a bit bothered as well. Every time he reached Hinata or Naruto he stopped, sniffing them briefly as if to verify a prediction. Akuma and Sakura exchanged worried glances, knowing full well that Kiba could understand his partner very well should the dog decide to enlighten his master. After a few minutes Hinata along most others noticed Akamaru's strange behavior. Only Naruto and Kiba were oblivious to the fact.

After another good five minutes the audience saw Akuma bending to his knees and calling for Akamaru. The dog briefly looked at the boy bending down before he walked over to the human, placing his front paws on the bent knee. Akuma bent fully down and started to whisper into Akamaru's left ear. No matter how hard they tried neither Kakashi nor Kurenai could figure out what the teen was telling the puppy. After a bit the 'conversation' ceased and Akuma looked straight into the puppy's eyes, "You get that Akamaru?" "WOOF", was the simple reply the black haired teen got along with a motion that could pass as a nod.

"Ah there you are." The two teams turned their attention towards the voice behind them and spotted the Hokage, as always puffing his pipe. "As I see everyone is ready. Tazuna-san, you can come in now." A door behind the Hokage opened and an old man stepped inside and the first thing everyone without exception noticed was that he reeked of sake. "What? Those kids are supposed to guard me? None of them seems capable." "WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN?!" Both Naruto and Kiba tried to attack the old man but were restrained by their teammates, Kiba with a swift punch on the head from Kurenai and Naruto by a drop kick from Akuma. "Get some patience and common sense," chided Kurenai the two as they came back from the floor, muttering simultaneously "Hai."

"Hah, two punks; one getting beaten around by a woman and one by a Goth." "What did you just call me you old cretin?!" To everyone's surprise this outburst came not from one of the two hotheads but from Akuma and by now he had the tip of his Katana pointed at the old man's throat. "Easy, down Akuma," said Kakashi while he placed a calming hand on his student's shoulder. "As soon as this… drunkard shows some respect for those who are supposed to watch out for his health and life." Akuma's eyes were fixed on Tazuna's and a few pearls of sweat started to form on the older male's face, 'Who is this kid? He's using this sword like he was born with it.' Tazuna took several steps back, his instinct of self preservation finally kicking in.

With a fluid movement of his arm and wrist Akuma sheathed his Katana grudgingly, still glaring daggers into the drunkard. "Right," started the Hokage, trying to get some seriousness back into the mission while handing a scroll to Kakashi and Kurenai, "Like it already seems to be common knowledge, you're supposed to guard Tazuna-san on his journey back to the Country of Waves. The trip will probably take a good week. The rest of the details will be found in this scroll." "In one hour at the main gate," mumbled Tazuna as he very quickly made his way out of the room.

The two teams left the Hokage tower, discussing a few minor details for the trip. "Don't pack too much food, we'll find enough on the way. Just a few snacks and only light traveling luggage." "Hai," came the chorus of seven voices before they all headed their way.

Ω

Exactly one hour later the two teams minus Kakashi plus Tazuna were standing at the main gate, everyone with a medium sized backpack. While most of them were muttering curses about Kakashi being late Akuma went over his checklist once more, making sure he had not forgotten anything vital. 'Standard armament, another two fully loaded kunai holster, some traps, two crystals,….' "Hey Akuma." Harshly pulled from his thoughts Akuma needed a few moments to figure out who was addressing him but the color was a giveaway, "What's up Naruto?" "Can I… have some words in private with you?" "Sure."

The two teens took a few steps aside and Naruto leaned over, "You think I should tell them?" "What? The smaller or the bigger secret?" "The smaller one of course! The other one will be reserved for Hinata for now." "Well, you should probably do it fast. Akamaru already has his prediction." "What?!" "He is a dog. And I believe you two have been spending as much time with each other as you can." Naruto managed a small smirk but his eyes showed true concern, "Looks like this is out of my hands but……." "Spit it out Naruto, what's troubling you so much?" "Can't you guess," was the only thing while he gestured for his abdomen.

Akuma needed a few moments to decipher what Naruto just meant but then realization dawned on him, "I see…. No one can help you with this just… listen to your heart to find the right time." Akuma placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Thanks. You're a true friend." "Don't mention it; that's what friends are for." Both shared a smile before they returned to the waiting group.

Ω

"This is unbelievable." Tazuna was leaning against the village wall, impatiently tapping his right foot. They had been waiting for nearly three hours by now and still Kakashi was no where in sight. The rest of the present people were equally peeved minus a single one. Akuma had just sat down and went into the same meditative posture Sakura had found him in the other day. "What is he doing," whispered Hinata to Naruto who was 'accidentally' standing next to her. "Don't ask me. I've never seen him do this."

Sakura meanwhile noticed something else about her friend. It seemed like the ground around him was covered in a very thin layer of Chakra that seemed to flow towards and into his body. "You don't happen to know what he's doing, do you?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Kurenai's voice so close to her ear. "Not really sensei. I've only seen him doing this once before." "Hmmm, and this small layer of Chakra also doesn't ring a bell?" Sakura looked at the older woman with surprise on her face. "So you see it too? I thought it was just my imagination." "More like feeling it. All I can see is a small disturbance in my vision." "Would you two please stop this? Man, I had a really good dream there."

Akuma opened his eyes and looked up at the two females with a non-pleased expression. "You… you were sleeping?" "No Sakura. It's something I learned to know as 'clear dreaming'. In a way it is dreaming and sleeping but you're aware that it is a dream and you can alter it. You can practically do everything you can do in real life and even more." Akuma rose from the dusty road and dusted off his coat. "And what did you dream off?" Akuma briefly gave Kurenai a glance before he seemed to decide an answer was valid, "I trained and nearly got a few problems I had for quite some time settled. Now I only have a theory and no proof thanks to you."

There was something cold in Akuma's voice and eyes that caused both females to take a few steps back. Akuma seemed to briefly glance at the nearest watch before he sighed, "I have had enough of this. If he isn't coming himself then I'll make him." Akuma got into a stance that most members of Team 7 knew by now and only seconds later, _"Reveal: Grand Scale."_ Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Tazuna shuddered as they felt the energy run through reality, brushing over their souls as if in search for something. "What is he doing," asked Kiba as he felt a second wave wash over him. "Searching for Kakashi-sensei," was all Naruto and Sakura said while Sasuke only grunted as the third wave hit him.

After the sixth wave Akuma opened his eyes and removed his backpack from his back, "Be back in a bit." "What are you…." "Getting this damn lazy ass I call sensei right here is what I'm going to do Kurenai-sensei." And without turning back, Akuma headed back into the village, all the time with a very unpleased expression on his face.

Ω

After a good fifteen minutes the people at the gate could hear a few cursing as well as some very pissed words all going into the same direction: damn pervert. They turned around and hardly anyone could help but stare openly. Walking down the road were Akuma and Kakashi, the former having the latter in a backwards headlock, forcing the older shinobi to hobble on one leg. "I still can't believe it. You have to be the worst pervert in the world." "Would you please let go of me now?" "Not a chance sensei. I'm not going to chase you down once more today."

As Akuma reached the others he removed the hold he had on his sensei and Kakashi fell on the road with a thud. "Can we finally leave now?," snapped Tazuna from his position, glaring daggers in all of them. "Gladly," was all Akuma said before he picked up his luggage and headed down the road, not even waiting to see if anyone followed him. The rest of the odd traveling group exchanged some glances before Kurenai hurled Kakashi back to his feet and all set off after Akuma.

Ω

The first day had passed without much excitement, not counting the constant bickering between Naruto and Kiba. Naruto had been trying to stay as close to Hinata as possible without being too suspicious but for Kiba even looking at the Hyuuga heiress was enough to set him off. Only after Sakura had slammed their heads together and told them to "Stop this god damn nonsense and grow up" did the two settle for glaring at each other.

Shino had kept himself out of every conversation as well as Sasuke while Kurenai seemed to see some humor in the behavior of the two teens. Kakashi had his nose stuck in his perverted literature while Hinata tried not to laugh at the glaring contest before her eyes. Tazuna had turned out to be at least slightly drunk 24/7, every now and then taking a sip from his sake bottle. And Akuma? He had placed on his shades and an earpiece of his MD-played in his right ear, trying to ignore what was going on around him.

The group had found a small clearing near a river where they settled down for the night. Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were dispatched to go fishing for dinner while the females set up the camp side. The rest of the shinobi went to set up some simple traps for the night while Tazuna just slumped down near a tree and began to get drunk, again.

After a good hour the three teens returned form their fishing, only to tell them that the river was devoid of any edible species. "Just great. So we have to starve till tomorrow or something like that," cursed Sakura, placing a hand on her grumbling stomach. Suddenly Akuma rose from his position and walked to his backpack, fetching two scrolls from inside. "What are you up too," asked Naruto, eying the scrolls expectantly. "Lucky for you I ignored some of the orders." Akuma opened the two scrolls on the ground and with two puffs several objects appeared. They saw several metallic containers of different sizes and watched Akuma as he fetched a few selected.

"Get me two fires working and we'll have something to eat." At the mention of food Naruto and Kiba were more then eager to get to work. "What are you up to," asked Kurenai, watching Akuma while he resealed the rest of the containers in the scrolls. "Getting something edible on the table, that's all sensei."

The Jounin watched in surprise as the teen opened some of the containers and the scent of various spices and tomatoes filled the air, "Are you carrying your whole kitchen in those scrolls?" "Nope. Just enough to fix one or two meals and knowing Naruto I'd dare to say that one is the utmost." Akuma walked back to his backpack and fetched another scroll from it. Only a few moments later he placed all three scrolls back and came to the fires, a pan and a pot in his hands.

Not answering any more questions Akuma went to work and soon had both cooking devices over the fire. The only times he said something was when Naruto and Kiba seemed to be drooling over the food. "Can you keep those two idiots off me for a bit? If not this will take forever." As no one answered or moved Akuma sighed and shoved the two away from the fire before he placed both of his palms against the ground. Still lying on the ground Naruto and Kiba were suddenly restrained by the earth itself, dragging several bars over their bodies. "What the fuck?! Get these things off me!" "If you don't shut up at an instant I will keep you there on the ground while the rest of us will enjoy our dinner. Is that clear doggy boy?" Akuma was towering above the two, glaring down at them with cold eyes. Kiba was about to open his mouth again when something hit his left ankle. "Shut your trap. He'll do this to us without thinking it through twice," hissed Naruto, displaying surprising common sense.

After another ten minutes the two were released from the ground and gathered with the rest around the fire, awaiting what Akuma had fixed them. "What is this," asked Sakura, warily eying the content of the bowl Akuma had handed her. "It's called spaghetti. Basically it's wheat noodles with various toppings. This time it's just a plain tomato sauce with a few spices"

Akuma slumped down and started eating. The rest looked at the food, not knowing if it was safe to eat it when they noticed that Kakashi had already finished his portion and had returned to his… literature, "I must hand it to you Akuma, you know your skills." "Thanks sensei but it's nothing out of the ordinary." Seeing that Kakashi seemingly had enjoyed the food the others too decided to give it at least a try and only seconds later the clearing was filled with ravenous silence.

"Akuma, would you please tell us what you did to Naruto-kun and Kiba earlier?" "Nope." Stunned silence fell on Team 8 as Akuma got back to his distant, non-caring character. He was just leaning against a tree, his bangs casting a deep shadow on his face. "Don't pay him attention," said Naruto while he checked the pot and pan for any leftovers, "you won't get any answer out of him if he doesn't want to tell." "Enough." The Genin looked up at Kurenai and Kakashi standing behind them. "We'll leave at dawn so get some rest." The two Jounin disappeared into their tent while the Genin were divided among the other two.

Kiba tried to force through his idea, Sakura and Hinata with him in a tent, but was ignored as they settled to a gender distribution. Everyone but Akuma retired soon after that, the teen still sitting under the same tree as before but now in his meditation pose. "Shouldn't we wake him," asked Hinata worriedly but Sakura shook her head. "Don't bother. He'll only snap at you." "You sure? I can't help but…." "Listen Hinata, although during the Academy it looked like we two hate each other's guts we used to be best friends. In times like this it's best to just let him be." And after that silence fell among the little camp, only broken by the nightly sounds of the forest.

Ω

The next morning found the camp in surprising business. Dawn had already passed but still they had to wait. Why? Akuma had gotten lost, or at least he was nowhere to be found. Even Akamaru couldn't pick up his trail. "Where the hell is the idiot," shouted Kiba, trying to get rid of his frustration. "What did you just call me?" Everyone whirled around and stared at Akuma coming from the stream. "Well… I… you see…." Kiba was obviously nervous about Akuma and even his own teammates were a bit uneasy right now. Akuma had changed during the trip so far. He seemed to be even colder then normal and also easier to piss off. Right now he looked like he just got back from a swim, his coat and shirt in his arms and his hair blasted on his back. "Where have you been anyway?" Akuma looked up from Kiba and saw Kakashi standing there, a questioning expression on his visible face. "Just finished my morning workout; seems like I forgot the time."

Akuma hung his coat and shirt over the next branch and flicked his head once, bringing all his hair to his front. He brought his hands to his hair and unceremoniously wrung the water from it before he threw it back on his back. He quickly glanced up to the sky before he threw on his coat, leaving out the shirt. "What's up with this 'I'm too cool for my shirt' attitude?" Akuma looked up and saw Kiba giving him a distasteful look. "Have you seen the sky? This day is going to be hot as hell and I don't like sweating like a pig, hence no shirt." Kiba looked at the sky and then back at Akuma, "What are you talking about? Doesn't look any different then yesterday up there to me." Akuma just shrugged at this, picking up his backpack after putting his shirt inside, "Have it your way."

Ω

They had been on the road for a good four hours going at a steady pace when it was getting rather warm. Not much later and Naruto and Kiba had taken their jackets off, already sweating heavily. "Damn! How did you know it would get so warm?" "Told you before. And I'm just very…..fore-seeing . Living on the road for a good year does that to you." "You lived on the road for a whole year?!" "Don't ask; you won't get more info out of me. Already said too much." Kakashi looked up from his book and at his student, 'What else is he hiding from us? This Akuma has much more to him then what meets the eye.'

Ω

The rest of the day had once more passed without any excitement. Camp was quickly set up like the day before only that Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were more successful in fishing then the night before. Also Kakashi insisted that the Genin would keep a vigil from now on, paired up in teams of two. The pairs were chosen by each Genin drawing a random number from a pouch and each shift would take roughly two to three hours, depending on the stamina each shift could muster. Making things short Akuma and Sakura got the first shift, Naruto and Hinata the second, Kiba and Sasuke the third and Shino would be able to sleep all night. They had 'decided' for only six hours of sleep due to their delay in the morning.

Only minutes later everyone besides Akuma and Sakura went to bed and the two settled down near the fire. After several minutes of silence Sakura couldn't hold it anymore, "What is wrong with you Akuma? Since we headed out to this mission you haven't been yourself." "Who said I was myself before," snapped Akuma what in turn caused Sakura to first stare and then leave the fire and head into the night. 'Fuck. Why do I take my frustration out on Sakura? It's not like it's her fault I can't make any progress.' Akuma rose to his feet and quickly made a Bunshin. "Stay put." And with that Akuma headed after Sakura.

Ω

Sakura was aimlessly walking through the night, a few silent tears running down her cheeks. 'Why? What is wrong with him; with me? Was it something I did? Something I said? Or is this really his true self?' Sakura stopped to lean against a near tree and took a closer look at where she was. 'Just great. I can hardly see further then a few steps, have no idea where I am or how to get back to the camp.' She slid down the tree and hugged her knees up to her chest. "Why me? Why always me?" But she got no answer, just the silence of the night. "Might as well get comfortable here." Sakura curled up into a ball, trying to give the cold night air as little attacking space as possible.

Ω

Akuma was stumbling through the darkness. 'Damn it! Where can she be?' He had ignited his right hand to cast some light into the darkness when he came to an abrupt halt. How much was left from their shift? Probably a good hour. Normally enough time to find Sakura and return. 'I'm so stupid!' His outburst of frustration gave the fire more fuel and it increased by at least three times. 'OH GOD DAMN IT!' Akuma fought his emotions to get the fire back to normal so he could continue his search. 'I have to find her but if I use my Reveal it'll alarm Kakashi as well. Man, this sucks!' He briefly kneeled down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. 'Where could she go? I went in the same direction as she but…. Wait a second.' An old memory was resurfacing and he was tempted to fight it down when he caught on a few words of the conversation "Alternation to Reveal". He stopped his attempts and let the memory run wild.

**Flashback**

"… Do you understand this Akuma?" "I think I do dad. But why must I learn this?" "You have to learn as much as you can in your young life. Knowledge is stronger than any sword crafted in the world." "But why this? It doesn't make sense." "You will never know when you will have use for this." "But why do I have to learn to track down people with the aid of Venus?" "Listen my son; you're one of the last Heirs. You have the control over all four elements but if you don't learn a few things from all of them your powers will intermit until they totally vanish, impossible to acquire again." "But I know…." "But not enough. You concentrate too much on Jupiter and Mars. Mercury has never been your strength but Venus…. You can't focus on a single part of a picture. You have to see it all to understand it. Do you think you understand?" "I think so dad." "Good then let us try this again…."

**End Flashback**

Akuma woke from his memory and disable the fire in his right hand. 'Think Akuma. What did he tell you? Feel the earth. Feel it's 'pain'. Feel the pressure.' His placed both of his palms against the ground and closed his eyes forcing every fiber of his being into the forest floor and soon felt the pressure he himself caused the earth. 'So far so good but this is not enough.' He concentrated hard and slowly the area of his perception extended. He soon felt what he assumed to the camp; three bigger areas of pressure. He tried to extend the area further when he felt a very soft pressure. The pressure vanished and reappeared, as if some one was absentminded drumming on a table or something. 'It's only a chance but I don't have any better option.' He tried to burn the location in his mind before he removed his hands and opened his eyes. 'I just hope this turns out well.'

Ω

Naruto was stretching in the tent he had to share with the other boys. 'Man I just can't sleep in here; too warm and too much… boy-ness around.' **"Then why not leave?"** 'Don't you ever sleep?' **"Once every few decades. Why?"** 'Just wanted to know if there would be a time where I had my thoughts for myself solely.' **"Are you getting tired of me?"** 'I'd just like to have my thoughts to myself for once. You have no idea how tiring it can be to have you commenting one every single of my thoughts.' **"Fine, have it your way then. But don't expect me to help you out anytime soon."** 'Kyuubi-chan? Hellooo!' It took Naruto a few moments to realize that Kyuubi indeed had cut herself off from his consciousness. 'Maybe I was a bit harsh. I should probably say I'm sorry the next time.'

Naruto crawled out of the tent and looked around. He spotted Akuma sitting next to the fire but… Sakura was nowhere in sight. "Hey Akuma: where's Sakura?" Akuma looked up and a hint of worry washed over his face. "Come on Akuma, spit it out already." "She and Akuma had a… little misunderstanding and she stormed off and Akuma after her." "Since when do you speak of yourself in third per…. Wait; you're a Bunshin." "So you figured that out."

"We have to find them before…." "I wouldn't worry too much. You know Akuma; he's equally protective over his friends as you are. He'll get her back safe and sound." Naruto sat down next to the Bunshin and looked him over, "Should have noticed earlier that you're not the real one. Akuma would probably be doing this strange meditation thing." "I doubt he would. Dreaming on duty is not something he would do." "What do you mean 'dreaming on duty'?" And so the Bunshin started to explain the details of 'clear dreaming' to Naruto, who quickly took quite some interest in the technique.

Ω

Akuma was quickly making his way through the woods, feeling that he was getting close to his target. He broke through the brushwood and came to an abrupt stop. Before him, at the roots of an old oaken tree sat Sakura, curled up in a fetal position. He bent down and ignited his hand to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. Akuma reached for Sakura's right shoulder and gave it a small shake, "Sakura." He watched intensely as her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, temporary unable to recognize her surroundings. But then her eyes fell on Akuma and she tried to skid away from him.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to, your question just caught me at the wrong moment." "You're sure that's all?" Akuma didn't miss the edge in her voice and his shoulders slumped, "Please Sakura, trust me when I say that… it was just the… timing of your question. It may not look like it but… there are a lot of problems running through my head right now. I'm just stressed out."

Sakura was surprised to see remorse in Akuma's eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Then tell me, what's on your mind?" Akuma, realizing that she wouldn't move anytime soon, sat down on her right side, his eyes fixed on the stars. "Too much for my taste. I have had three projects running but those just enlarged by another few." "What exactly?" Akuma, still not tearing his eyes from the stars, needed a few seconds before he answered. "A lot of things concern my swordplay skills, others my own training and the combination of my old ways with the new. But mainly our little… arrangement."

Sakura was surprised that this seemed so important to him. She was about to speak when he continued, "It's just difficult to come up with a way to teach you everything that has been taught to me since I was born. In my village training starts in the cradle and never ends. To start from the scratch with someone your age seems… almost impossible. I'm used to using my Psynergy like second nature and I'm not sure how I can explain the concept to anyone else. But that's not all. Throughout this entire trip I… felt something strange, something I haven't felt in a very long time and I'm not sure if I should be happy about it or not."

"What is it?" Akuma tensed up as he felt Sakura's head land on his left shoulder but soon relaxed again. "There are several things taught in my village. One is the existence of the elemental spirits, also known as Djinns. They are… beings of pure elemental power, able to draw forth raw energy from their surroundings. They are aligned to one element, the… keepers of the elements as some refer to them. An Adept is able to make a… contract with them, giving him or her the ability to call them forth in battle."

"But what does this have to do with our mission?" "Well, the whole day I sensed the presence of a Djinn but I couldn't pinpoint its location so far and… it just sets me on edge. It never before took me so long to find one if it was close." "What do these Djinns do? Do they have any effect on you?" "Not directly. But if one channels enough Psynergy they can call them forth for aid in battle. It's a very consuming thing but mostly worth it."

Silence fell upon the two as both looked up at the sky, both equally unable to tear their eyes away. They must have sat like this for a good ten minutes when Sakura felt something on her left arm and slowly looked down. "EEEEEEP!" Sakura jumped into Akuma's lap and her arms flew around his neck. "What the heck?"

Akuma looked at Sakura utterly shocked and then followed her gaze. At the forest floor sat a little blue creature, maximum fifteen centimeters tall. It stood on two small and flatted feet passing directly over into its body. The body was shaped like a small ball, with no arms at all. The face was the only detailed part; two shining yellow eyes sat under a slightly spike forehead. The whole creature was shining in several shades of blue and looking up at them. "You're kidding me." Akuma extended his left hand towards the little critter and placed it on the ground. The little thing first looked at the hand and then back at the two ninjas before it happily jumped on Akuma's hand.

"W-what… is this… thing?" Akuma turned to look at Sakura who was staring at the blue creature crawling up Akuma's arm. "Well, you just met your first Djinn." "What?! This is a Djinn?!" "Yep. A Mercury Djinn." Without warning the little Djinn jumped off Akuma's arm and landed on Sakura's right one and climbed up to her shoulder. Sakura seemed frozen in place, only her eyes following the strange creature making its way towards her. When the Djinn had reached Sakura's shoulder it started to nuzzle her cheek, emitting small beeping sounds.

"Looks like the little one has taken some liking in you," said Akuma while he couldn't help but smile. Sakura sent a confused glance at Akuma before she looked back at the small Djinn, "What exactly do you mean?" "Well, Djinns are complicated creatures. Even when you find one that doesn't mean that it will align itself with you. They only do that if they like something about you. And this little critter seems to want to align itself with you. This might just be the solution."

"What? But I don't know any Psynergy! Wouldn't it be more logical to align with you?" "Not really. I never really was into Mercury. I mastered a few basic skills but compared to the other elements it's not worth mentioning." "But what did you mean with that could be the solution?" "You see… in my village it's common belief that when a Djinn aligns itself to you, it builds a connection with that part of your brain that controls the Psynergy." "Is it… dangerous?" "Hahahaha, not at all. If it was I would probably be already dead; or something similar." "What?!" "I have a few Djinns at my disposal and have for a long time and I'm still around."

Sakura looked at the Djinn which had started to look at her with those yellow eyes, drilling holes into her skull. "So… this little one wants to align itself with me?" Before Akuma could answer the Djinn started to jump up and down on her shoulder beeping happily. "Does this answer your question?" Sakura slowly extended her left hand to pet the Djinn and it leaned into her hand, once more beeping happily, "But how do I do it?" Before any of the two could form single thought the Djinn began to glow slightly before it lost all substance and was only energy. The energy set around Sakura before it slowly melted into her body.

"What…?" "A strange feeling isn't it?" "You can say that again." Sakura studied her palms with seemingly great interest when Akuma's voice broke through her mind, "So, do you feel anything is different?" "Well…… not really…. It only seems like…." "Like what?" "I don't know… I don't have words for it." "Then let us try something. Although I don't really mind it would be better if you… got off me for this one." With a slight blush coloring her cheeks Sakura quickly moved out of Akuma's lap and sat once more on his left side. "Sorry." "As I said I didn't mind. Now let's get to work."

Akuma extended his left hand to his front, the palm facing downwards while he closed his eyes. Only a few moments later his skin and glove took a dark blue tan before Sakura could hear a slight rushing of water. She looked around in search for the source and then she saw it. Drop after drop water was drained from the forest floor and gathered shortly under Akuma's palm. As the water had formed an orb of the size of a tennis ball Akuma stopped and opened his eyes, "This is a little training technique I did to sharpen my control over my Psynergy but it's also very good for testing something."

He had moved his hand towards Sakura while he started to explain, "Alright, I want you to take the water from me without touching the orb and WITHOUT using any Chakra." "But I…." "Just try it, ok?" Sakura took a deep breath before she moved her left hand under the orb of water and tried to concentrate on not using her Chakra. And it immediately happened: she felt a small trickle of energy flow through her body and towards her hand, gathering in her fingertips. "Very good Sakura. Now try to put a bit more thought into the whole thing. Try to draw a mental picture of the orb and your hand, letting it float. And close your eyes if you think it will help you."

Sakura did as Akuma advised her and closed her eyes. Only seconds later the trickle of energy turned into a steady flow and Sakura could picture how the orb moved away from Akuma's hand and over hers. Suddenly a small whistle of approval broke through her concentration, "You're one natural." Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Akuma had removed his hand and that the orb was floating freely over her hand. "Now for the next stage: hold your hand parallel to each other, a good forty centimeters apart, and let the orb move from your left into your right hand." "What?!" Sakura turned to look at Akuma, disbelief written all over her face. "It's not that difficult. Just try it."

Once more Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate harder and tried to form a vessel around the water. Akuma was watching her every movement and shift of energy. Realization dawned on him as he saw several ripples move over the surface of the orb, 'She's trying to hard. If she keeps that up….' But even before he could finish this thought the orb shot off into the opposite direction as desired and hit its mark dead center: his chest. Sakura's eyes shot open at his muffled exclaim of "Cold" and turned to him. Splashes of the water had reached his face and blasted some of his bangs at his face. Sakura tried hard, she really did but finally she couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh.

"So you find this funny, huh?" Akuma's voice held a playfulness it had been missing since the two had been younger. Not waiting for Sakura to respond he tackled her to the ground and his fingers sought those small spots that made her squeal and squirm under his hands. "Hahaha…. Akuma…. Stop… Hahaha…. Please…." But Akuma continued his assault, not giving Sakura a single second to breath. Both were rolling on the forest floor for some time before they came to a stop, Sakura with her back on the ground while Akuma pinned her down with his body.

Suddenly Akuma's brain processed the situation: Sakura on her back and he above her; her legs wrapped around his… midsection; their faces only centimeters apart. Within a split second his mind started to flash Akuma pictures of the two in the same position but with MUCH less clothes. 'What the hell am I thinking? Or doing in the first place? This is Sakura of all people; if I keep this up…. uh-oh.' Akuma felt something stiffen in his nether region and immediately knew what was happening. 'If Sakura figures that out I'll be one dead Genin. Think Akuma, think.' But to his luck Sakura was still occupied with trying to suppress her laughter and unaware of Akuma's… problem, what gave him time to figure out a solution that would not end with him being called a bloody pervert.

But once more Akuma was lucky as a rustling was coming from the bushes to their right. Acting purely on instinct, Akuma flip the two over before he brought both of them back to their feet and maneuvered Sakura behind him. "What is it," whispered Sakura, feeling tension radiate from her friend. "I thought I heard something. Must have been my imagination. Come, I believe we have spent enough time in the woods and you need your sleep." "What about you? Don't you sleep at all?"

Akuma started to make his way back while he answered, Sakura directly next to him, "Oh I do; just not the way anyone else would sleep. Lately I just couldn't will my body to relax so I started to spend my nights meditating." "Isn't it a bit… exhausting to not sleep really?" "Not at all; I'm mostly more refreshed after a night of meditating then after a night of sleep. Also my mood is normally a bit better." The two kept up a slight chatter while they headed through the night.

Ω

Back at the camp were Naruto and Hinata, sitting as close to each other as physically possible while Naruto had his right arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Are you sure they will be alright Naruto-chan?" "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I have complete faith in Akuma ability to protect Sakura from anything these woods could dish out at them. He may not look like it but trust me that Akuma can be worse then a demon if it's called for." **"Speaking of demons…." **'I will tell her, don't worry. I just need to find the right time.' **"How about now? You two are alone and no one will eavesdrop. By the way, the longer you hide it from her the more… betrayed she will feel when you actually tell her." **'Alright, I'll do it now. Consider it an apology for me snapping at you earlier.'

"Hey Hinata, do you remember what you were taught about the Fourth and his death?" "Of course: he fought the Kyuubi and died along with it in battle while protecting Konoha." "Well… they didn't tell us the whole story. The Fourth did defeat the Kyuubi but… he didn't kill it. He destroyed its real body and sealed its soul in the body of an infant." **"HEY! I'M NOT A THING!" **'SHUT UP! This is difficult enough!' "Well, as I said, he sealed the Kyuubi away and the infant…." "Was you. I know." "WHAT!!" Both, Naruto and Kyuubi were shocked speechless and close to insanity. After all, the information was banned from the younger generations and disobedience was punished with death. "How did…" "I find out? I overheard father talking about it with the elders a few years ago." "And still…" "I don't care; you are who you are and that's it." As if to prove her point Hinata moved her arms around Naruto's waist and snuggled closer, her head still on his shoulder.

"**Wow. The girl is mature enough for half the village. Whatever you plan on doing in the future, make sure she sticks around." **'No kidding. She's a gem among gems.' Without thinking about the potential audience, Naruto took hold of Hinata's chin, turned her face to look at him before he dove down into a deep, passionate kiss. Hinata accepted the kiss and answered it with equal passion. The kiss continued for what seemed like forever and soon Naruto ended up with his back lying on the ground while Hinata laid on top him. His hands left her shoulders and moved further south, coming to a stop at the swell of her rear. Hinata in the meanwhile had fisted her hands in his hair, directing him to her liking.

Never did the two break for air and soon his hands were cupping her ass, squeezing it now and then. This in turn caused Hinata to moan slightly into the kiss and this time Naruto took the kiss deeper, tasting every corner of her. 'Wow… her taste… just…' **"Heavenly?" **'Yeah….'

Their tongues seemed to dance for eternity when, "Get a room you two." Immediately their heads snapped to the side, both red as a cherry. They saw Akuma, the real one, and Sakura coming from the woods, Sakura's face slightly red as well from seeing the two teens in such a… suggesting position; Akuma on the other hand couldn't help but smirk and give Naruto a wink, which of course was noticed by everyone present. Naruto and Hinata quickly tried to put some space between them, only to let their hands fall on places even more suggesting then before. "Wow, slow down there," chuckled Akuma while he dispelled the Bunshin, "no need to push things that fast in front of the audience."

Akuma would have continued his teasing but his face made swift and hard contact with the solid ground. "Shut up," growled Sakura, her fist sill in the same place as Akuma's head had been mere seconds ago. No reply or movement came from the teen at the ground and Sakura, by now getting a bit worried, bend down to him, "Akuma?" But still no word came form him.

Naruto and Hinata in the meanwhile had managed to sit up again, each hand back to the respective owner and Naruto had to fight hard to not burst out in laughter, "Damn it Sakura, you sent him straight into the lands of dreams." "What?" "You totally knocked him out." Sakura quickly turned Akuma's body around and got the affirmation for Naruto's diagnosis. "Oh shit!" Sakura shot back to her feet, fisting her left hand in her hair, "He'll so get me for this."

"Don't worry too much about it Sakura; if anyone gets away with this it's you. I'm just happy you found another punching bag then me." Hinata's head in the meanwhile had found its way back on Naruto's shoulder, a dreamy look blasted on her features. Sakura was about to question Naruto about 'it' when a loud and wide yawn stopped her. "Maybe you should turn in for the night Sakura." "You know what Hinata, I might just do that. I'll see you guys in the morning; Goodnight." "Goodnight," said Hinata and Naruto in unison as the watched the young kunoichi retreat into the girl's tent.

Ω

The two youths leaned against each other, their gazes directed towards the still unconscious form of Akuma. "Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" "I don't think so Hinata-chan. I know from first hand that Sakura packs quite a punch. Without the Kyuubi I wouldn't have lived long enough to see this day." "Then that will have to change soon or I will have a few not so friendly words with Sakura." "Don't blame her for it. And actually I don't mind. It's just our little ritual. Besides, it looks like Akuma is slowly taking my place for this little activity of hers."

"Speaking of Akuma, what's wrong with him? One moment he's an asshole and the next he's laughing." "Don't let him find out you called him an asshole; even I won't be able to save you on my own. And don't you think you're a bit hard on him?" "Why are you protecting him? Since last night he has been a total…." "Look Hinata, his life hasn't been the easiest, probably on par with my own. He's trying to live anyway and… let's just say his old village doesn't seem to like him." "How come you think that?" "Because I know. After the last test to become Genins he was attacked by someone from his old village and challenged to a fight of death." "What?!" "That's what I thought as well. Long story short, I don't think he believes getting involved with too many people is a good idea."

Hinata looked back at Akuma's unconscious form, a hint of guilt tainting her features. "And to think that I…." "Don't think about it. And whatever you do don't show any pity for him; he doesn't take it well." "But why? Surely he's alone and…." "And that's just how he wants it; at least for the moment. Look, I can't tell you the whole story without his consent but… let's just say there is something about him that he can't control fully and he fears he will unleash it among those around him." "What could this be?" "I believe the Kyuubi in me is an equivalent for this something in him." "You must be joking." "To quote Akuma 'I wish I were but sadly I'm not'."

The two just sat there, Hinata by now in Naruto's lap while he had his arms around her. Silence reigned the small camp for some time before Hinata's voice broke it, "I still can't believe this. I mean… what could he possibly be capable of that would match the Kyuubi?" "As I said Hinata, I can't tell you without his consent. It just wouldn't be right. And please don't ask him first thing when he wakes up. If you do I can be glad if he only kills me on the spot." "Why would he kill you?" "Hinata, try to understand that this something is the very core of his whole life. It makes him who he is as far as I know. His life might be different without it but… would it be better? I don't know."

Hinata would have liked to ask more questions, hoping to figure out what was wrong with Akuma on her own, when several sounds of shuffling and ruffling came from the boy's tent. "Damn," muttered Naruto as he checked his watch, "It's already time to make space for doggy boy and the bastard." "Please don't call Kiba that," pleaded Hinata while the two separated. "Fine; for you I'll try to not overdo it but I can't promise anything."

Naruto and Hinata had stood up and were about to walk to the tents when Naruto remembered something, or better said: someone. 'Damn. Akuma is still out cold and if the bastard sees him he won't stop bothering me and then Kakashi will find out.' Thinking fast he dashed towards Akuma's lifeless body and threw him over his shoulder. As fast as he could without making too much noise, he leaned Akuma against a tree and tried to imitate his meditative position. Naruto finished and straightened up just as Kiba and Akamaru crawled out of the tent, soon followed by the constantly brooding Sasuke.

"Have fun and try not to kill each other," muttered Naruto as he passed by Kiba and the small remark earned him a dark look. "Mind your own business. And if I find out you did something to Hinata…." Kiba let his threat hang in the air as he watched Naruto climb back into the tent, hearing the demon carrier chuckle slightly. Oh if Kiba knew what he had done WITH Hinata then he would be in for deep trouble.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

a bit more then 8400 words for you to feast on.

next time, the first fight with Zabusa and the arrival in Wave, maybe even the dinner with Inari(or whatever the little brat is called).

T signing out.


	7. Chapter 7 edited

zervus ladies and gentlemen,

i expose my back to you to launch any weapon, jutsu, special move or fatality you can think of at me for taking so long.

i wanted to post this piece a long time ago but twice i was not satisfied and deleted the whole thing. but now i think it's good enough for you to enjyo.

what happens this time? the next morning and... the first fight against Zabuza. i admit that it's nothing flashy and rather plain but it was all i could come up with right now. my muse just kept hitting me with huge signs what to do during the third round of the chunin exam and i just had to write it down.

**IMPORTANT:** at the end of this chapter are two polls about the upcoming chapters and i'd like to hear your opinion.

**IMPORTANT2: **justus and speciel moves i thought up myself will also be described and translated at the closing note.

Disclaimer: do you really have to ask? no? i thought so.

* * *

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

ΩΩΩΩ

The next morning came much too soon for the two Jounin's liking. They were jolted awake due to a sudden large outburst of Chakra. Within a second they stood outside their tent, battle ready and prepared for everything. What they saw was nothing that pleased them: Kiba and Sasuke were leaning against a tree, both fast asleep. But then it happened again, a sudden outburst of Chakra. "What is this Kakashi?" But Kakashi didn't answer Kurenai and just fetched his beloved book from his tools pouch. "Kakashi!" But the Jounin just strolled into the woods, shortly motioning for Kurenai to follow.

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi? Where are we going? Shouldn't we try to find the source of the Chakra bursts?" "I know where it is." "What?" "You will see." The two had stopped at the edge of a small clearing, just at the same moment when another outburst occurred, only a few meters ahead. Both Jounin looked up ahead and both were slightly shocked at what they saw.

Akuma stood at the middle of the newly created clearing, sheathing his Katana. 'This should be enough space and far away enough from the campsite.' He slowly removed both Katanas from his side and rammed them into the ground behind his back, forming a X. 'I just hope that this time I can control it.' He closed his eyes and fisted his hands before he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Don't force it. Let it flow. Guide it, don't command it. Feel it. Be it.' Akuma was trying hard to follow those guidelines he had been given once. He felt heat burn in his palms and tried to slowly increase this heat. 'Slow. Steady. Not too much. Not another disaster.' Akuma concentrated on covering his whole hands with the heat and slowly but still steadily did the heat start to cover them.

After a few more moments of concentration Akuma dared to open his eyes to survey the result of his work. His fists were covered in flames, hot enough to make him feel the heat even though he had stretched his fists away from his chest. 'It works. I actually have control over the flames.' Akuma flexed his wrists and the flames slowly crawled down to his elbows, seemingly forming solid gauntlets. 'Wow. This is... I have control. It's incredible.' Akuma slowly opened his fists and studied his hands. The fire gave him... claws, a good three centimeters longer than his fingers.

'Let's see what I can do with them.' Akuma quickly made the correct seal and muttered, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _Within a single second Akuma was surrounded by a circle of nearly twenty copies of himself, minus the flaming gauntlets. One of the Bunshin walked over to where Akuma had left his swords and drew one, slicing one of the many cut down trees into easy manageable pieces.

Akuma got into a ready stance as if he was about to do some shadowboxing. "Let's get this thing rolling." Another Bunshin suddenly picked up a piece of trunk and threw it at his creator. Akuma stood totally still until the trunk was only one or two meters away before he shortly charged forward and delivered a single uppercut at it. The middle of the stump was literally burned out of existence and the remaining two pieces slammed into the ground behind him.

Akuma turned around, observing the handiwork of his new technique. 'WOW! I never thought there was so much power behind this attack!' He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers. 'Let's try something else.' Akuma got back into his battle stance and nodded towards another Bunshin. This one picked up another stump and threw it at the original.

This time Akuma turned halfway to his left, his slightly opened right fist drawn back as if to do another uppercut. But it came different. Only seconds before the stump hit him, Akuma opened his right fist fully and swiped at the trunk piece. And the trunk piece... was shred into small slices.

Akuma had had his eyes closed during the whole thing and after the last slice stopped spinning he opened them slowly. '....... Wow.... this technique.... is awesome..... So much power.... with so little effort....' Akuma looked down at his palms, opening and closing them a few times. He marveled at his 'claws', unable to tear his mental eyes from the images at what he could do with this power. He finally was able to force his mind back into reality and looked up at the Bunshin, a wicked smirk on his face, "Come on; get me down." And only seconds later one Bunshin after another charged Akuma.

Kurenai was staring at Akuma as he dodged or blocked every attack and slowly destroy one Bunshin after another with his claws and couldn't help but feel shocked. 'Who is this kid?' "Kakashi, who is this kid? What has he just done?" "I'm not really sure," said Kakashi, unable to suppress the slight hint of shock and surprise in his voice. "What do you mean, you're not really sure? He's your student."

"There are a few things about him that I wouldn't like to tell you without him giving his ok." Kurenai looked at Kakashi as if he had just told her he'd stop reading his perverted stories, "You sure you are ok?" "Sure, why?" "Oh, nothing. Just thought you were acting a bit strange." Suddenly Akuma's voice broke them out of their conversation, "Enjoyed the show?"

Akuma looked at them from corner of his eye, studying the two Jounins walking closer to him, Kurenai with a very wary look on her face while Kakashi looked as uninvolved as ever. "So, how long have you two been watching me?" "Oh not that long," said Kakashi, trying to sound light and easygoing. Akuma looked his sensei over a few times while he canceled his technique and fastened his swords back to his left side.

It was then that he noticed that he was sweating rather strong and the itchy feeling was already crawling over his skin. Akuma quickly shot a glance at Kurenai and saw her eying him like an enemy. Akuma slowly turned around and walked towards the stream he had found last night, "Fill her in, would you sensei?" "Fill me in about what," asked Kurenai as Akuma was out of earshot. Kakashi sighed, 'He knows how to get work off his back.'

Ω

Back at the camp was Naruto, surprisingly up early and gathering firewood. 'Man, this sucks.' **"Why so tetchy Naruto-kun?" **'It's… just this whole charade.' **"I'm not sure I can follow you right now." **'This whole hiding from the others. I can't even talk to Hinata without Kiba breathing down my neck.' **"Well, I assume this could be setting you on edge…."** 'On edge?! I'm close to loosing my mind here. The last two days I have tried to stay not too close to Hinata while the others were around but it's getting harder every second.' **"There is nothing you can do about it anyway." **'I just wish there was a way to……' Naruto's thoughts trailed off as an idea formed in his mind. **"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" **'Yes… everything… is just fine.' **"Well you don't sound fine to me." **'Sure…:'

Kyuubi sighed in her prison as she felt how Naruto was constantly drifting from reality into a state of dreams. **'What is he thinking about? His thoughts are blocked and even I can't break those walls down. I'm sure it's about Hinata but what is it?' **Deciding that she had to talk to Naruto face to face about this, the demoness concentrated in forcing Naruto's consciousness to his mind space.

Naruto felt a sudden and heavy ache going through his skull and the world became blurry. The only thought that was left inside his mind as he fell to the ground was 'You're going to pay for this Kyuubi.'

Ω

As Naruto recollected his brain functions he found himself in front of the huge golden gate, an impatient Kyuubi leaning her right shoulder against it while tapping her left food on the floor. **"Alright, we are going to talk now and you WILL talk, is that clear?" **"What are you angry about all of the sudden?" **"First you shut me out and then you get all dreamy and won't even tell me what the fuck is giving your mind such a hard time. Now spill the beans: what made you go all dreamy?" **"And I should tell you because?" Naruto was now standing only a few centimeters away from the bars, able to see his own reflection in Kyuubi's eyes.

"**You should tell me because you shouldn't forget that I'm a lot older than you and much likely have come across something to help you. And don't forget that we ARE sharing the same body. What happens to you happens to me as well." **"Wait a sec. What do you mean with the last part?" Kyuubi sighed deeply; that was not how she had planned on telling him about this little side effect. **"I believe now is as good as any time. Please draw a kunai." **"Why?" **"Just do it!" **

Slightly shocked from Kyuubi's outburst, Naruto decided to follow the demoness words and quickly fetched a kunai from his holster. **"Good. Now place the tip against your palm and make a small cut." **"WHAT?!" **"Just do it already. It's easier to show you then tell." **Naruto stared at the woman before him, the tip of the kunai pointed at his left palm. 'What is she trying to proof here? I'm mean, what could she possibly show me with this.'

While Naruto was thinking this, Kyuubi was getting very impatient and her right arm shot through the bars, taking hold of Naruto's right wrist and slammed the kunai into his left hand, effectively piercing it. "OUCH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Within a second Naruto had removed the kunai from his hand, his eyes sending daggers at Kyuubi. But his gaze soon turned form anger to confusion as he saw her pain ruled face. He noticed that her right hand was clutched around her left and a few tears seemed to pool in her eyes at the same time.

Slowly Kyuubi removed her right hand from her left and showed it to Naruto and the teen gasped. There, at the exact same position as on his, was a stabbing wound in the demoness' tender flesh. "What the…." **"We share the same body. Everything that happens to you happens to me as well." **Flaming red Chakra curled around Kyuubi's hand and the wound began to slowly bleed less, as did Naruto's. Naruto stared down at his hand and then back at Kyuubi, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"**You didn't need to know. And I actually never really planned on telling you in the first place." **"Why not?" **"Because I know you too well. From now on you will always think twice before engaging in combat. And this could lead to even heavier injuries for us both, not to mention that I'm used to extreme pain; you on the oth-" **Kyuubi stopped there, not wanting to bring back bad memories from the past but Naruto already had figured out what she had in mind. "I know. I just wished you would have entrusted this sooner to me." **"It's not that I didn't trust you," **snapped Kyuubi defensively, **"I just didn't want you to think of me as a burden."** Kyuubi looked away into the darkness of her cell, a sad look in her eyes.

Naruto was shocked. He thought he had made it clear enough in the past that Kyuubi was neither something unwanted anymore nor that she could be a burden. He wanted to reassure her that neither of the things she said was the truth but… he knew that words wouldn't be enough to set her mind at ease. After a few moments Naruto came up with an idea of what he could do. He took the last steps towards the gate and his right hand reached for one of the bars. Naruto gave it a small pull and it opened just wide enough for him to pass into the dark cell.

He stood behind a slightly shuddering Kyuubi and acted solemnly on instinct now: he hugged her from behind, resting his right cheek against her back. "Shhhh. It's ok. You could never be a burden." Kyuubi, shocked that Naruto had been able to pass through the gate, placed her hands on his, as if to confirm herself that he was truly doing it. It had been more then a decade since she had enjoyed the warmth of another being and tears pooled in her eyes.

Naruto was giving her something that she thought she would never feel again: she felt secure, cared for and maybe even …dare she say…loved? Faster then anyone could see she turned around in Naruto's embrace and fell to her knees, hugging him desperately. **"Thank you Naruto, thank you."** Her voice was slightly cracked and Naruto started to pad her back a little, "It's ok."

The two stood like that for a few minutes before Kyuubi released him, her eyes even redder then normal, **"You should probably get back but I still want to know what caused you to space out on me." **Naruto sighed deeply. He had hopped Kyuubi had forgotten about this by now but obviously he wasn't blessed with such luck, "Fine I cave. I was thinking if it was possible to develop a Jutsu that would allow Hinata and I to converse like we two do." **"A… sort of mental link?" **"Something like that, yes." **"Hmm. I might know something but you will have to give me some time to get everything straight. In the meanwhile you should get back to the rest of your team." **Once more Naruto sighed as he released Kyuubi from his hold. "Fine, but I'll be back."

Ω

As Naruto opened his eyes again he was back in reality. He looked up into the worried faces of Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai and saw most of the rest behind them. "What the hell happened to you," yelled Hinata while she was barely able not to fling herself at Naruto. "What are you talking about," asked Naruto while he sat up rubbing his face with his left hand as a sting of pain shot through it. He looked down at his hand and noticed the wound Kyuubi had inflicted on him, "OH, that."

"'THAT'? You have nothing else to say then 'THAT'?!" Sakura was shaking her fist at Naruto, ready to deck him into the next millennium. Naruto looked up at his teammate and rubbed the back of his head, giving everyone his trademark grin, "Uuuuh, sorry?" "SORRY?!?!" Now Sakura really decked him, sending him into the next tree. "Hey, why are you beating up Naruto again?"

They all turned around and saw Akuma coming out of the woods, again looking like he just bathed recently. But this time he had a small smile on his face and a kind of happy feeling coming from him. Naruto, slowly recovering from his headache, was more then happy for the diversion from his person and quickly got back to his feet. "How come you are in such a good mood," asked Kiba, eying Akuma carefully. "Let's just say I have a reason to be happy."

Akuma turned to Kakashi and was shortly surprised to see his sensei not reading his Icha Icha Paradise. "Say sensei; are you skilled in the arts of swordsmanship?" "Why do you ask and how come you thought of it?" "Well, from what I've read and heard I gather that most Jounin are given a ninja-to as a sign of their rank if they don't have one already as well as the other stuff. And for the why… let's just say I want to see if my new technique works as well against living beings as it does against inanimate objects."

Kakashi seemed to think about what Akuma said while he rubbed his chin, "Well, I dare to say that I'm above average but I don't have a Katana at hand and I doubt you would have another one around." "Why doesn't he give you his second one," asked Kurenai, a bit curious how this match would end. "Because…," started Kakashi as he was cut off by Akuma himself. "Because this second sword is reserved for really dire situations and not for training. As for your question sensei," he stopped shortly while he got a not only slightly wicked grin on his face before he continued, "I carry around half of my kitchen. Why shouldn't I have a few spare weapons at hand as well?"

Kakashi looked at his student with not only surprise in his mind. 'I have seen this kind of smirk before. It's the smirk of the Devil himself. And now a student of mine has it. Just how much terror has he seen already?' "And what exactly do you mean with this?" "Let me show you what I mean." Akuma walked over to his backpack and quickly fetched four scrolls from it. "What exactly are you showing me?"

Akuma slightly turned his face towards Kakashi so that his hair was hiding the right part of his face and a glint appeared in his left eye, "Let's just say I have enough weapons at hand to arm a small army." With a smooth motion Akuma unrolled all four scrolls on the ground and muttered a few words after he bit his thumbs and splattered each with a bit of his blood. Four 'Puffs' hang in the air for a few moments and the whole place was clouded in thick smoke.

As the smoke cleared away everyone gasped and stared openly. One the left most scroll lay several smaller weapons, from Daggers over Short Swords to Katars everything was available. On the second scroll lay some bigger weapons: Longswords, Bastard Swords, Falchions, Scimitars, Katanas; just take your pick. The third scroll was littered with really big weapons: Greatswords, Halberds, Greataxes, even a Double Axe and a Double-Bladed Sword. The fourth scroll had held a butt-load of range weapons: bows, crossbows, shuriken, even a set of modified Chakrams. "So sensei, take your pick if we have a deal." Akuma stood behind the four scrolls, his left arms lazily resting on the handles of his two Katanas while his right hand rested on his hip.

Kakashi could only stare at his student in utter disbelief. 'S… so many weapons. And all look ready to kill. Why did he bring all of them along in the first place?' "Akuma… why do you have all those weapons around?" Akuma looked first at the weapons to his feet and then back to the others. His face held a dark look you would expect on the face of a heartless killer and not on a fourteen year old kid, even though he had gone through the Academy.

"Let me put it this way, I have met too many bastards in my life to believe that everyone would give me a fair chance. My two swords can't protect me forever. One day I won't have one of them at hand and then what? Those four scrolls are my ever present attendants. For every situation the right weapon. I have often enough stood against an opponent who tried to get me into the disadvantage of not having my weapons around. That is why I have this butt-load of weapons literally pasted to my ass."

The Genin and Tazuna stared at him with not only shock but also a hint of fear in their eyes. Kurenai as well didn't look so collected but Kakashi… he seemed too calm for a situation like this. "Akuma… have you killed before that incident?" "If you're talking about Farok… then the answer is yes. You could say Death is my second name." A shudder went through everyone present, even Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't suppress it. 'Who is he really? He once called himself the 'Heir to the Eight' but what is connected to that title and more importantly, when did he get it?' "Alright Akuma, time for a history lesson: who are you really?" "Oh, right now this question pops up? I expected it earlier. Well, I could tell you but… not now." "And why?" "Because someone is about to attack us."

Suddenly Akuma dropped to the ground and placed both of his hands against the forest floor, _"Quake!" _The ground began to shake and that caused everyone to fall to the ground as well, only seconds before a metal thing flew through the air where most of their necks had been only seconds ago. The metal thing crashed into a tree behind them and was stuck there. The ninja and Tazuna turned around and noticed that this metal thing was one hell of a big sword. "Where the hell did that thing come from," shouted Kiba with a hint of fear in his voice. "From me," answered a dark voice from up in the air and everyone looked back at the sword.

They saw a man standing on the blade of the sword, his back turned towards them. A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's face as he fell into a battle stance, "Momochi Zabuza." "I see that I'm known even in Konoha; I'm honored." Zabuza turned around to face them and his cold stare moved over the Jounin and their teams. "And I see that I finally met someone who could be a challenge, right Kakashi?" "So my name too traveled the world, huh?" "But what do you want with those babies? They wouldn't stand a chance." "Who are you to talk down on us," barked Kiba along with Akamaru. "He is Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure; a nukenin who killed a whole age group of Genin in a few hours; without any shinobi training."

All eyes returned to Zabuza who was still standing on his sword a dreamy look on his visible face, "It was… a nice feeling. All the blood on my hands… their cries of terror… the cries of their parents… it was the best feeling I ever had. Maybe today I will get a glimpse of this feeling once more. Do you think you can take the terror?" "Hahaha. Ahahahahahaha!" Laughter filled the small clearing but it didn't come from Zabuza; it came from Akuma. "Why do you laugh kid? Have you already lost your mind," asked Zabuza, probably grinning under his mask.

Akuma's laughter died away slowly while he gave Zabuza a look that would make the Devil himself proud. "Oh no; I haven't lost my mind. It's just… you were what when you killed those kids? Eight; nine?" "Yes somewhere in that range." "And you killed how many? Maybe a hundred?" "276 to be precise." Again Akuma burst into laughter and his teammates and their client backed away from him in fear and shock. Suddenly Zabuza and his sword were gone from the tree and right in front of Akuma and the older shinobi send a horizontal slash at the teen.

CLANG! Zabuza's sword was stopped by Akuma's, who held it vertically at his left side. "Did I anger you Demon? All I did was laugh at your puny beliefs. Just because you killed a bunch of kids you think you're a big shot?" "SILENCE YOU BAFOON!" And with that cry of anger Zabuza started a hacking and slashing assault on Akuma, who either dodged the blows or parried them with his own sword.

The other ninja looked in amazement at the sword fight before them. "Holy shit," muttered Naruto while tried to keep up with the movements of the two contestants, "I knew he had grown better with his sword but this is just frigging crazy." Next to him stood Sakura, equally perplexed by the sight, "And I thought his Psynergy was his trump card. Looks like I have to rethink that." "Psynergy? What is that," asked Hinata while Shino and Kiba too looked at Sakura. Sakura frowned slightly at herself for letting it slip but Kakashi quickly cut in, "We can talk about this later. Right now we have to make sure that no one gets hurt."

Back with the two swordsmen Zabuza was slowly getting some respect for Akuma's swordplay. 'He's good with the blade. And from what I've heard earlier he taught it himself.' "Say kid, why do you even put up with those weaklings? You could be truly someone without them." Akuma smirked at his opponent as he blocked another blow, "But I already am someone. I just need to smoothen out the edges and then I'll be ready for what I have planed for years. And by the way, who do you think you are to give me advice? While you named yourself demon due to an incident, I got that label soon after my birth. And I think it suits me, don't you think chibi?"

Both shinobi jumped away from the other, still ready to kick the crap out of the other. "What did you just call me you damn punk?!" "Chibi maybe? After all, you boast around with killing a couple of kids. I got around that ages ago." "What?!" "You want to know details?" "I admit you have me curious." "Then I might as well tell you. It's only fair that those traveling with me also know what kind of monster I am."

His allies stared at Akuma as he let his sword twirl around his right hand a few times before he held it in the for him typical reversed fashion. "Nearly ten years ago, I went on a killing spree in my home village. You don't need to know why just know that I killed nearly six hundred people in only a few minutes." A gasp and a shudder moved through the small clearing as everyone, even Zabuza, was not only slightly shocked by that claim.

"And I might add that they were highly trained guards, most likely on par with the most experienced Chunin, some maybe equal to a Jounin." "What are you," asked Zabuza, now slowly moving into a defensive stance as he felt power slowly leak out of Akuma's body. "I am the last Heir to the Eight. The last Heir to the Ancient Times of Alchemy. And right now, I'm your greatest nightmare." Suddenly Akuma's blade began to glow with a red color and he charged Zabuza, jumping into a dance of red and silver.

"'Heir to the Eight?' 'Ancient Time of Alchemy?' What is he talking about Kurenai-sensei?" "I don't know all of it Hinata. Kakashi just recently told me that Akuma was not born in Konoha and that he has a very special gift. But what he means with those claims is alien to me." Kurenai turned towards Kakashi and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't ask me. Maybe you should ask Sakura if she knows something:" "Nani?" All eyes rested on Sakura and she blushed deeply although she tried to fight it down. "Why would Sakura know something about Akuma? They hate each other's guts," said Kiba before everyone's attention returned to the fight in front of them as they heard Akuma grunt in pain.

'Damn it! I overestimated myself… again.' Akuma held his right side with his left hand, trying to concentrate enough to stoop the bleeding. But Zabuza was already coming after him. 'Damn him to hell and back,' thought Akuma as he tried to raise his sword to block. 'Just for a split second you think about ending this fight without too much blood shed and then this. If I don't stop this bleeding soon I won't be able to keep on fighting.' While Akuma was shortly absorbed by his thoughts Zabuza slammed the handle of his sword into Akuma's injured side, breaking a good three ribs in addition to the gapping cut. "ARGHH!!" Akuma stumbled backwards, now holding his ribcage while biting down on his tongue hard enough to draw some blood. But it served its purpose: the pain in his right side seemed to lessen.

Zabuza looked at the kid before him and smirked slightly under his mask, 'Even though he's nearly bleeding to death he keeps on fighting. I must hand it to him: he's really determined.' "Why don't you give up already? You don't stand a chance anymore." Akuma huffed heavily, his breathing hindered by the broken ribs, "Forget it… chibi….. I have lost enough fights already… I'm not about to lose… here again." "Then this is your end." Zabuza rammed his sword into the ground before he started to go through a series of seals.

"_Mizu Doragon Bakudan no Jutsu!" _The water in the stream behind Zabuza began to shift and twirl around as a single tower rose over the surface. Soon the tower truly took the shape of a dragon and charged Akuma, winding its body around the helpless Genin. Akuma and the water dragon were both thrown under a few trees behind them before the dragon exploded, leaving only fuming ground and a few fallen trees behind.

"Well that takes care of that little punk. What a pity, he could have become quite a fighter if he had backed off." "What do you want really," shouted Naruto as he pulled out a kunai, preparing to charge Zabuza. "The old man behind you. And I already know how to get him." "EEEEP!" The sudden screech of shock caused everyone to turn around and stare. Behind them stood a second Zabuza, holding Sakura in a tight lock, a kunai at her throat. "If you want the little bitch to live you should hand the old man over." Naruto and Kiba charged the second Zabuza, totally intending to get Sakura away from the creep when they were stopped by their respective sensei. "Don't act rash now," said Kakashi while he grabbed his hitai-ate with his left hand, revealing his left eye.

Hinata and Sasuke gasped at the sight and both thought along the same line, 'Sharingan.' "So you used the Mizu Bunshin? I should have expected as much." "Ehehehe, enough talk; hand over the old man, NOW!" "No way you-" "Stop!" Everyone turned around to see Tazuna stand behind them, staring straight at Zabuza, "If I hand myself over, will you let the girl go?" "Sure. What use do I have for her anyway?" Tazuna turned around towards Kakashi and Kurenai, smiling sadly, "Your assignment is over." And then he walked over to Zabuza. As he stood next to the original his neck was seized in a split second. "You're smarter then you look old man. But at the same time maybe not." The Bunshin moved next to his creator before he dropped Sakura at the ground. "Time to get rid of the evidence." The Bunshin raised its sword over his head and let it fall towards Sakura who looked up at him with deathly fear in her eyes.

Ω

Darkness. All he saw was darkness. To his left; his right; everywhere. 'Where… am I? ....What the hell… happened?' He began to move through the darkness, trying to find some fix point to figure out where he was.

He seemed to have been floating around for ages when he saw a small white dot in the distance and it came closer. 'What is this?' He moved closer and soon saw that it was a small white wall, like… a focusing screen of a monitor. He moved even closer and was soon able to make out specifics and what he saw made him gasp.

"If I hand myself over while you let the girl go?" "Sure what use do I have for her anyway?" "Your assignment is over." "You're smarter then you look old man. But at the same time maybe not." "Time to get rid of the evidnce."

He saw the blade descend like in slow motion and his eyes grew wide, 'NO! THIS CAN'T BE!' Anger flooded his mind, heart and soul along with a voice. **"Don't just stand there you fool! GET UP! HELP HER! SAVE HER! YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" **'He… He… he's going to PAY!' A shout of hatred, anger and power ripped from his throat and the whole place was bathed in light.

Ω

A shout broke through the air as the part of the woods were Zabuza's Mizu Doragon Bakudan no Jutsu had gone off only seconds before was covered in a twisting dome of flames. Everyone halted in their movement and turned to look at the raging inferno. A shadow seemed to move inside the flames, slowly walking up the walls of the crater. And after a few seconds the people realized this could mean only one thing: Akuma was still among the living. Everyone watched him intensely how he walked closer to the edge of the raging flames, head bend to the ground, his hands at his sides, looking ready to tear anyone to shreds like his hands were claws. Just one line shot through the observers minds, 'A demon rising straight out of hell.'

Akuma's ears were hammering with the shouts of his internal voice. It called him to kill, to obliterate, to just wreck havoc among the face of earth. His face lifted a bit and he looked through his bangs at what was in front of him. Everyone seemed frozen in time and his eyes immediately fixed on the two Zabuzas and their hostages. He took a last step and finally walked out of the searing inferno, totally unscratched by the flames. His fellow ninja gasped as they saw how his appearance had change: his hair had a few silver streaks running through it and the white of his eyeballs had been replaced by a rich blue that rivaled the skies. His hair seemed to move in a small gust although there was absolutely no wind and flexed his hands and wrists several times.

"Naruto, get ready to take care of Tazuna-san and Sakura." Akuma's voice held a deep, dark and cold undertone that would make everyone obey his commands and Naruto just nodded. Akuma turned back to Zabuza and his eyes got a dark and violent glint. "Prepare Demon to face some true hell." And red aura seemed to appear around Akuma as his eyes shone with power while his right hand pointed at Zabuza, _"Ceaseless Serpent Fume!" _

The ground around Akuma seemed to crack open as several torrents of fire shot into the air and then headed after Zabuza and his clone. Zabuza's eyes shot open as he saw how a teen controlled the fire without any hand seals, just yelling out the attack's name. His clone, hell bent on killing the pink haired girl, raised his sword once more to finally kill her when several of the torrents hit it; once in the abdomen, both shoulders, both arms, both legs, his chest and his head. The Bunshin was literally turned into thin mist.

Zabuza looked ahead only to see another wall of fire rush at him and he did the only thing he could come up with right now: he moved Tazuna in front of himself to block the incoming attacks. But no such luck for the nukenin. The torrents just shot around Tazuna and headed for Zabuza's back. No longer caring what happened to the old man Zabuza let go of him and jump as high into the air as he could. But again it was no use. The torrents just twisted a bit and then headed for him again. Right then Zabuza knew only one thing that might save his skin. His hands flew through a series of seals before, _"Mizu Doragon Bakudan no Jutsu!" _TheJutsu effectively canceled a lot of fire torrents and saved Zabuza a lot of pain.

Naruto used this moment to dash forward, quickly gathering Tazuna and Sakura up and dropping them off next to his sensei. "Just who the fuck is this guy," barked Kiba as he watched how the seemingly never ending storm of fire finally ceased. No one answered Kiba as they were too absorbed by Akuma who slowly walked closer to Zabuza, who had crashed into a tree after he had been hit by a couple of Serpent Fumes.

Zabuza looked up from his position at the roots of the tree and for the first time in his life he felt true fear. 'This kid… he's not human…. But what is he then? Is he a demon? Or is he worse?'

Akuma stood only a few meters away from Zabuza and prepared his final move when a few metallic things shot through the air and hit Zabuza's neck, causing him to fall over. Akuma stopped in his tracks and the red aura around him dimmed slightly. "I will take over from here on out." Suddenly there was a new person in the picture. A young person, seemingly male, crouched next to Zabuza's body; his face hidden by a strange mask.

"Who are you," asked Akuma, his voice still dark and violent. "My name doesn't matter. All that matters for you is that I will take care of him from now on. His body belongs to my village." "A hunter ninja then, huh?" "Yes." "Before I let you go I want to make sure he's dead." "You don't need that," was the only thing the hunter ninja said before he and Zabuza disappeared in a swirl of mist and leafs.

Akuma just stared at the tree before him as his mind began to clear and the pain of his wounds came back. His left knee gave way and he dropped to the ground, his hair and eyes returning to normal. "AKUMA!" He looked up from his position at the foot of another tree and saw Sakura and the rest of his team minus Sasuke rush at him. He slowly felt for his wounds and grunted in pain. 'Three broken rips, a splintered kneecap, a crushed left shoulder blade and several cuts and gashes; not to mentions the internal injuries. It's been a long time since I got such a beating from anyone.'

"Akuma! What the hell happened? Are you hurt badly?" Akuma looked up to see his sensei standing besides him, looking seriously concerned. "My… pack…," managed Akuma between the blood that was gathering in his mouth, "the… left most… pocket…. Crystal like… objects… give me one… quickly…." Akuma had a hard time staying conscious right now and just hopped he didn't have to repeat everything.

To his luck Sakura had already dashed off towards his pack and soon returned with a small, star-shaped crystal in her hand. "What do I do with it?" "Place it… in my mouth…." Akuma slowly parted his lips and Sakura carefully placed the object on his tongue. Akuma closed his mouth and the crystal quickly dissolved, the particles immediately being absorbed into his body.

The remaining people looked astonished as Akuma's body was covered in a thin layer of yellowish light and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Alright… let's see if I still got it in me after this." Akuma's eyes briefly flickered to Sakura and his look was unmistakable: 'Watch closely.' Akuma's right hand moved over the deep gash in his right side and he pressed against it, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. Sakura felt how a little stream of Psynergy was directed to this part of Akuma's anatomy and her eyes widened a bit as she felt it was the power of Mercury. _"Ply." _A blue glow settled around Akuma's wound and after a few seconds dimmed out. The gash seemed closed and Akuma slowly started to mend all his wounds in the same fashion, his movements calm but also as fast as possible.

'Wow. So that's how it looks like when he heals someone. I can practically feel how he's directing his Psynergy in his body.' Sakura's eyes were glued onto Akuma and his movements while she tried to burn everything she saw into her memory. 'But why is he using this? He told me he was a sucker at water Psy-! He did it to give me some first hand experience!' "What the hell is he doing now," muttered Kiba while he stared at Akuma wide eyed. "He's healing his wounds as you can see," stated Kakashi while he covered his left eye again. "He has done it before but I think you used a different Psynergy then he does right now." "Just what is this 'Psynergy' anyway?" "I'd rather not tell you Hinata; without Akuma's consent at last. It's a… touchy subject for him." "Naruto-kun…?" "Yep, what I told you."

Finally they noticed that Akuma seemed to have finished tending to his wounds and used the tree to get back on his feet. "Looks… like you owe us… an explanation… Tazuna-san." "It would seem so." "Then fill me in later; right now, I'm ready to just fall over and sleep till Armageddon. By the way, tell them if they want to know." And with those last words he slid down the tree again and promptly fell asleep.

The heavy silence was broken by some small laughs from Kakashi. "I knew he was one of a kind but this…." "What the bloody hell is going on here?! Would someone finally tell us what the heck is wrong with him?!" "Don't worry Kiba," soothed Kurenai while her eyes rested on Tazuna. "Let's get a makeshift stretcher and keep going. On the way Tazuna-san can tell us who exactly wants him so desperatly and after that we'll talk about Akuma should he have come to by then." Grudgingly Kiba accepted this and the eight ninja and Tazuna got to work.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

and the next chapter done. now for the justu( for the translation: i just got the english name and let my dictionary spit out the individual counterpart. so if the translation seems... weird, please bear with me) :

**_Mizu Doragon Bakudan no Jutsu_:** (Water Dragon Bomb Justu) the user calls forth the power of a water dragon either from a nearby water source or thin air. the dragon chases the target untill it finally gets hold of the victim and self destructs in a explosion equal to the amount of chakra poured into the jutsu.

**THE POLLS**

Number 1: Should Haku be male or female? it doesn't affect the story to a huge extand i just want to know what you would prefer.

Number 2: I need names for: Sakura's parents; a male Earth Adept; a male Water Adept and a female Wind Adept. the name's don't need a deeper meaning, i just can't come up with some good ones.

you an send me your answers/ideas/thoughts through a simple message or a review, i don't really care which you us. just PLEASE do it in someway if you want the story to continue.

T signing out and wishing you a good evening( or morning, night or whatever time it's when you're reading this).


	8. Chapter 8 edited

zervus.

before anyone tries to kill me for again taking longer then i said, i want to say that i had a god damn fucking hard time pulling this thing out of my head. there were times when i thought about kicking all of it into the trash and killing the whole story. but i pulled through and now you have another chapter to read and like or hate. and as... compansation you get the longest chapter so far. about 12000 words or a bit more.

i want to thank those who voiced their opinions about the polls from the last chapter. the current status is:

**Male 4**

**Female 4**

looks like i will have to flip a coin( unless some more votes come in). even if you already voted last chapter you can do it again. one vote per chapter.

to those who suggested some names: thank you, i'll take all your ideas into consideration.

**Disclaimer:** i wish but that's all there is to it.

* * *

ΩΩΩΩ

Team 7 and 8 needed a total of two days to cover the remaining distance to Tazuna's village. After he had told them that a tycoon named Gatou was after him due to Tazuna's ambition to build a bridge connecting the islands with the mainland they talked about Akuma and his….abilities, as Kakashi carefully put it. Akuma himself was still unconscious and apparently wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Most questions Hinata, Kiba and Shino had were answered by Sakura, the only one who really knew anything about Akuma. Kiba was quick to just brush everything off as "bloody bullshit" until Sakura reminded him of what they had seen only two days prior.

They also had met Tazuna's daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari. Tsunami had taken it upon her shoulders to nurse Akuma while the other ninjas talked about the latest events. "I somehow don't think that will the last time we see this Zabuza," said Naruto, deep in thought. "You might be right on that one," said Kurenai and Kakashi at the same time, both with a hint of worry on their faces. "What? But we saw that hunter ninja kill Zabuza," said Sakura, more then a little confused. "Has any of us checked his pulse and heartbeat? No; we only have the word of a ninja we don't know." So you two think that… this hunter ninja and Zabuza are partners sensei?" "Exactly Hinata, that's what Kakashi and I are worried about." "Ungh!"

A grunt from Akuma caused everyone to turn around and look at the teen. He was sweating and turning on the futon and his hands often closed into fists only to relax again. "He must be dreaming," said Tsunami as she leaned down to wipe away the sweat on Akuma's forehead. At the same moment that the cloth made contact with his forehead Akuma's eyes shot open and his right hand shot towards Tsunami, closing around her throat. "WHO ARE YOU?!" "Let her go Akuma!" Akuma's eyes moved away from Tsunami and towards Kakashi who stood directly behind her. Slowly his grip on Tsunami's throat loosened and he pulled his hand back. "Where am I?" "Tazuna-san's house; and you were about to strangle his daughter." Akuma looked back at Tsunami before he bowed his head, "My apologies Tsunami-san." "It's alright. You couldn't have known." "But I should have." Akuma sat up and carefully traced his left hand over his right side before he let out a deep sigh, "At least that worked out as it should have."

Ω

Soon it was time for dinner and Tsunami wasn't pulling any punches. The table was loaded with food although the village was on poor food supplies. "Inari! Dinner is ready!" Akuma, who didn't trust his stomach yet, was just consuming a glass of water, observing the table. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba had a kind of duel going on who could eat more while Shino seemed to be the only male with true manners. The females too displayed well-mannered eating habits, which came as no surprise. Kakashi had just grabbed his plate and had left the room to eat in solitary. Tazuna was already on his fourth bottle of sake and was correspondingly wasted under the table.

"So what are we going to do about Gatou and Zabuza?" "Easy Hinata, we kick their asses and that's it," boasted Naruto, his chopsticks between his teeth and smiling broadly. "Fools." The whole table turned around and saw a kid around eight or nine years standing in the door way. "Inari! You don't talk like that to anyone." "But it's the truth. No one can stand up against Gatou." "Just you watch kid," said Naruto while giving a good guy pose, "We will kick his ass, promise." "YOU FOOL! THERE ARE NO HEROES! ONLY PAIN COMES FROM THIS FOOLISHNESS!" "You don't know what you're saying," barked Kiba, standing in front of Inari. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU'RE NOT FROM HERE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN WE HAVE SUFFERED!"

Inari's ranting was cut off as a thunderbolt crashed down only a meter or two away from the house. "You. Don't. Know. Shit!" All eyes turned towards Akuma who was sitting at the top f the table, his hands turned to fists and his eyes covered with lightning bolts. "You have no idea what some of us have gone through in our lives! You have no fucking idea what Naruto or I for example have endured in our lives! Have you been shunned and humiliated by your own village just because of who they thought you are?! HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR WHOLE FAMILY SLAUGHTERed JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT?! HAVE YOU BEEN LEFT ALONE IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE YOU DON'T FIT IN PERFECTLY?!!" By now Akuma was standing, his hands pressed against the table while his whole body shook with anger. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US, SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK AS IF YOU KNOW THE WAYS OF THE WORLD!!!" Suddenly Inari bolted of the room and slammed the door shut.

All eyes returned to Akuma who was still standing and still shaking violently. "Was it necessary to talk to the kid that way?" asked Kiba as he sat down again, only to have Akuma stare daggers into him. Akuma turned on his heels and left the room for a moment. He came back with four scrolls in his hands and his swords on his waist. "Akuma what are you-," started Kurenai only to be rashly cut off. "Letting off some steam, so keep away from me if you value your lives!" And without further words Akuma rushed off into the woods around the house.

"Seems like Inari struck a nerve there." They looked up to see Kakashi walking back into the kitchen area and it seemed like he had a sad look in his visible eye. Silence fell on the room before Sakura stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Sakura?" She turned around and looked at her sensei, "After Akuma:" "Don't. You heard what he said. Right now he's a bomb ready to go off." "But we have to do something. I've never seen him that angered and furious."

Suddenly Hinata spoke up, her voice low but firm, "Maybe… he was reminded of his past…." "Now where did that thought come from," asked Kurenai surprised. "You heard him. He talked about Naruto and himself. If we ignore the information we already knew about the two then there is only one conclusion: he lost his whole family for no apparent reason. And that's probably also the cause of why he left his village." Once again silence fell over the room, only broken by Tazuna's snoring.

"But… if that's the truth then...." "Don't even think about following him Naruto," stated Kakashi sternly. "He needs his time and you will grant him that." "Wait a moment," whispered Sakura while she sat down again. "I don't think that's everything. There is more to Akuma's behavior then this." "And what could that be," asked Shino, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice. "Well…. As I told you I knew Akuma from only a short time after he arrived in Konoha and never was he like he was only minutes ago. He never lost his temper that much in the past. Not even in his fight with Farok." "What about earlier?"

Suddenly all eyes rested on Tsunami, who stood at the kitchen counter, looking through a window into the dark night. "What do you mean Tsunami-san?" "The moment before he woke up Sakura. He seemed to have had a nightmare. I don't really know him but he seemed a bit on edge the whole time." "Now that you mention it," mused Naruto while he looked around the table. "Think about it. Has he ever lost his cool during our training? No. No matter what they threw at him he took the blow face first and always handled it. He must have been faced with something really disturbing to act this way."

"Maybe we should just let it rest," suggested Hinata. "I mean: what good will come from it if we worry our heads off about something we can't control? It seems like Akuma doesn't want to talk about it and we should respect that." "Hinata is right," said Kurenai after a short pause. "He will tell someone if he needs help but right now there is nothing we can do. We should just sleep on it and see what happens tomorrow." The Genin nodded in agreement. There was nothing they could do and Akuma had been more then clear about his request of solitude. They quickly took care of the dishes before they settled down for the night in the living room.

Ω

It was close to midnight and Sakura was still unable to fall asleep. She had left the living room and sat on the small terrace in front of the house, overlooking the close river. She looked over the star-sprinkled surface and let the past day play over in her head again. 'Just what is wrong with Akuma? He truly has me worried. I have never thought he could be so angry at anyone.' She leaned back against the house wall and sighed. 'Hinata is right: we can't do anything so we should stop worrying. But somehow… I can't let it go. Why? Why do I worry so much about him all of a sudden?' Her eyes traveled towards the direction Akuma had left for and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now.

Ω

Sakura must have sat like this for quite a while as she heard some shuffling from the inside of the house. She leaned to the side and peaked inside and a small smile wormed its way on her lips. Hinata had moved next to Naruto. If she was aware of it or not wasn't identifiable but the young Hyuuga heiress seemed content with her head resting on Naruto's chest. 'Oh, those two lovebirds; seems like their secret won't be so secret in the morning.' But despite her happiness that the two finally had found each other there was also a pang of jealousy running through her mind. Sakura quickly shook her head as soon as she was aware of this. 'Why do I feel this way? It's not like I like Naruto in that way.' But despite her mental claims she knew why she felt jealous: she was alone. She knew she had good friends but… right now she wanted more.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard steps drawing closer to the house, a confident but at the same time exhausted stride. 'Akuma,' shot through her mind and she quickly tried to gauge the remaining distance to the house. 'Not enough to get into my sleeping bag. And I don't think I can face a still angry Akuma now. What to do, what to do?!' Finally Sakura settled for faking to be asleep.

Soon she heard steps on the solid wooden floor and then they stopped, probably only a bit away from her 'sleeping' form. She could make out a few incoherent sounds before she felt a pair of arms scope her body up, one under her shoulder blades and the other in her knee bends. She felt some movements and then it stopped again only to be followed to something she would call a chuckle. "Oh those two; always looking for trouble." Akuma's voice was only a whisper but still Sakura heard it clear as day and she couldn't help but smile inwardly. 'His voice has lost the edge,' was the only thing that shot through her mind and she only hoped that it would stay away forever.

She felt how Akuma looked around briefly and then moved again. Only seconds later she found herself in her sleeping bag and was about to open her eyes a bit to get one last look at Akuma when she felt how he brushed the back of his right hand over her right cheek. "So beautiful. If only things were different." Sakura heard him sigh deeply after those whispered words and then he walked away. Sakura's eyes opened slightly after she was sure he had left the closer proximity and stared up at the ceiling. 'Beautiful? Is he talking about me?' She would have thought about it longer but suddenly she felt a heavy sleepiness wash over her and her mind finally gave into exhaustion.

Ω

Kakashi and Kurenai were awoken due to a soft but firm knock on the door to the room they had been given. Both Jounin shortly reached out with their senses to decipher who was standing on the other side of the door and soon they realized it was Akuma. They exchanged a short look and then let out a small sigh of relief: Akuma had lost his huge aura of violence. Slowly Kakashi opened the door and saw Akuma leaning his back against the wall next to the door frame. "I found out something you two should know. To the northeast of the house is a small clearing. Meet me there in ten minutes; no need to wake the whole crew just yet." Kakashi shortly looked up and down his student and the nodded, closing the door silently.

"So, you think we should hear him out," asked Kurenai as she watched Kakashi slip into his vest and sandals. "I think so. Call it a hunch but I think this has got to be pretty important if he decided it couldn't wait till tomorrow." Kurenai by now had finished getting ready as well and the two quickly left the house through the window and headed off towards the northeast.

Ω

After a few minutes they reached the clearing Akuma had spoken of but something seemed out of place. "Kakashi, are you sure this clearing hasn't been just created in the past few hours? Because it sure looks like it." "I thought it would be better if I took out my anger on the woods instead of a living person." The two Jounin whipped around and stared at Akuma who just emerged from the shadows of the woods, his arms stuffed into the pockets of his pants. "One question before we start Akuma," said Kakashi and Akuma nodded at this. "You have been given the name Shadow and you live up to that name. I only want to know how you do it all the time."

Akuma looked up at the full moon above them for a second before he spoke, "It's due to a Psynergy. It's called 'Cloak' and as long as there are shadows around, no matter how tiny they seem I can make myself disappear into them. A pretty handy thing that has saved my life more then just a few times." And as if to demonstrate Akuma extended his right hand into the shadows and his arm immediately disappeared. "Neat," muttered Kakashi, "can you teach those skills?"

"Depends. If the person has the right affinity to the elements I can. But that's not the reason I called you out here. I got some information about Zabuza." The two Jounin quickly switched into their 'Professional Mode' and gave Akuma their undivided attention. "He's still alive; for now out of business but still alive." "How do you know this," Kurenai all but shouted. "Due to this punk," was all Akuma said while pointing with his left hand behind the two Jounin.

They quickly turned around… but they saw nothing but several felled trees and the rest of the woods. "Oops, I forgot." Akuma went through a few seals and then the Genjutsu disappeared. Kakashi's and Kurenai's eyes widened as the saw a man tied to a single tree stump. But it wasn't the fact that Akuma had managed such a Jutsu but the state the man was in. His arms and legs had been cut off and the rest of his body was covered with sword and burn marks as well as other wounds. Slowly the two turned around to Akuma, a hint of shock on both of their faces. "Did you do this," asked Kurenai in a low voice as her eyes moved back to the torture victim. "Bluntly: yes. Too bad for him that he came across me in my foul mood and asked for directions towards Gatou's hideout, thinking I was another spy."

The two Jounin looked once more at the dead man and then took a few steps towards him. "He told me that the hunter nin and Zabuza are indeed partners and that Zabuza was only paralyzed. But he will need a minimum of another ten days or so to be back at 100%." "Are you sure this information is valid," asked Kurenai as she analyzed the corpse. "Sensei, every male will tell you the utter truth if you have a sharp blade only millimeters from his balls. And in addition I probed his mind and confirmed his statement." Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard how Akuma had obtained this information, "Akuma, you're truly evil." "Thanks."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment," said Kakashi with a deadpanned expression on his visible face. "I dare to take it as I want it," answered Akuma in a non-caring fashion. "So we have a good week to prepare? Seems like that is too little time to prepare some effective defenses." "Hmmm. Akuma, how good are you with those weapons of yours?" "Good enough to defend my life; why?" "Do you think you could teach the others?" "Depends; I doubt that Shino or Kiba will ever touch a real weapon. And I'm not going to teach Sasuke anything." "What? Why?" Akuma looked at his sensei with eyes that he was unable to read, "Let's just say that I don't think he could stand ME teaching him. He has enough problems accepting you as his teacher."

Kakashi rubbed his chin with his left hand as he thought Akuma's words over. 'He has some valid points.' "Also if I do this I'll give Sakura and Naruto a… special extra class, just so you don't work them into the ground at midday." "What's that supposed to mean Akuma?" "You see Kurenai-sensei; I CAN teach my skills to mostly everyone but understand that I don't trust everyone to use them the right way." "So would you teach them to us?" "No. But it's not because I don't trust you. You two already have developed your own style of fighting while the others are still forming it. Teaching you to fight with Psynergy would be as if I'd try to fight with only shuriken and kunai: it just wouldn't work."

Both Jounins were shortly surprised but then they both had to laugh slightly. Yes, Akuma was in some way like Naruto: always a surprise up his sleeves. "Fine. You can ask them if they want to be trained by you and then you can start your… extra classes as well. But we too will be training them so…." "So we have to make sure that they'll actually be able to fight in ten days or so; yes, I know sensei. I'm not so stupid as to work them into the ground only a few hours before they have to face the fight of their life."

Kakashi couldn't help himself and he petted Akuma's head, which in turn caused the Genin to growl impressively for a human, "Sensei:" "What?" "Stop that at once or I'll have my little spar with you right here and now." Kakashi looked at Akuma only to see his left eye twitch dangerously and he quickly removed his hand. "Now if you don't have anything else to say I'd like to get some sleep before the day starts." And without further words Akuma left the clearing and quickly settled down for meditation on the terrace.

Ω

The next morning the whole house was awoken due to cry of bloody murder from Kiba. Seconds later Naruto flew through the room, quickly followed by a very pissed Kiba. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" "Kiba! Please calm down!" Hinata ran after her teammate, trying unsuccessfully to separate the two. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD!?" Kiba was putting everything he had into his attacks, sending Naruto through the fourth wall and into the river.

Kiba shot past the destroyed wall and dove after Naruto… only to be stopped by a gloved fist. "Oh, Kami damn it Kiba! Let it go. The two have been seeing each other before this whole thing even started." Akuma rounded the corner and inspected first Kiba, who was rubbing his nose, and then the freshly pierced walls. "This will come out of your pocket, is that clear?"

Only a second later Kiba was back on his feet and once more charging after Naruto only to be once more stopped by Akuma's hand; or better said by a sudden wall of fire. "Listen up doggy boy: we will sit down and talk this over like civilized people and not some cave men; did that get through your thick skull or do I have to pound it in?" Kiba finally dropped his fighting stance staring at Akuma as he erased the wall of fire slowly. Naruto by now had swum back to the terrace and climbed out of the water. Hinata was at his side within only a moment, fussing about the bruises he had gotten from Kiba. "Calm down Hinata-chan. They'll be gone before you know it."

"Enough." The Genin looked ahead to see Kakashi and Kurenai walking out of their room. "We don't have time for this childish stuff. There are more important matters to discuss. Now grab some breakfast and then meet us on a small clearing northeast of the house." Akuma's head suddenly snapped towards the two Jounin, his eyes questioning their sanity. Kurenai quickly caught his expression, "Oh and Akuma: come with us for a minute." "S-sure." Akuma turned to follow the two adults but then stopped and turned around once more, "Kiba; you better hold yourself in check here. Is that clear?" Kiba only growled at this but crossed his arms over his chest as if to make sure that his hands wouldn't land around a certain blond's neck.

When Kakashi, Kurenai and Akuma were out of earshot, the Genin quickly voiced his complaints. "Have you two gone fucking nuts?! This clearing is seeped with the stench of blood. Kiba and Akamaru will pick it up in a split second and I don't want to explain to everyone how that stench got there. Not to mention the corpse." "Relax Akuma," smiled Kurenai, her arms crossed under her breasts and lifting them a bit up, causing Akuma to take a very slight but still noticeable tint of red on his cheeks.

"We took care of that. No one will find any trace of what happened there last night." Akuma looked disbelievingly at the two Jounin but finally he shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. But if someone asks questions I will keep my trap shut and send them to you two, just so we are clear." The two Jounin just nodded before Akuma quickly made his way back to the house, "If we want any breakfast I suggest we hurry up or Kiba and Naruto will have the whole kitchen cleaned out for the rest of the day." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at his student's back as he watched him walk back to the house. 'On the outside he's already a young man but on the inside he's still a boy.'

Ω

After a good hour, several of the Genin had insisted on taking a shower first, everyone was gathered in the small clearing. "Now listen up," said Kakashi, eying everyone sternly, "bad news first: Zabuza is still living." "WHAT?!" "Are you joking sensei?" "No I'm not Naruto, now get over it. We have a lot to do until Zabuza is going to attack." "So what do you have in mind," asked Akuma, his hands buried in his coat pockets. "We will work on a few things," said Kurenai, "But first, Kakashi and I will take turns in overseeing you. Today Kakashi will cover the training while I will watch over Tazuna-san. Tomorrow we reverse the rolls and so on. Now then," She turned towards her team, eying especially Kiba, "Don't disgrace me."

After Kurenai had left Kakashi turned away from his novel and addressed the Genin, "Good. Today we will train your Chakra control. Of course you know how to 'use' Chakra but you do it on instinct, not very directed. By the end of this session I want you to be able to climb a tree… without hands." "WHAT?!" Kiba, Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but stare at Kakashi as his eye was closed, probably due to amusement.

"What's the big deal about it," said Hinata and Akuma in one voice. "So you two think you can do this," asked Kakashi, smirking at the two. The two Genin exchanged a look and soon both smirked as they looked back at Kakashi. "Just tree climbing," asked Hinata while Akuma did a few stretches. "I thought this would be a challenge." "Naruto must be rubbing off on you," smirked Akuma while he looked around. The two shared another look before each walked up to a tree. Both shortly stopped a half meter from the tree before each placed a foot against the bark and then slowly walked up the tree.

The remaining Genin minus Sasuke and Shino stared at the two on the trees, who by now had reached the higher branches and stopped, Hinata sitting down on a thicker branch while Akuma stood upside down under a branch. "If that's today's goal then I think we pass." Kakashi looked up at the two and couldn't help but be utterly surprised, although he didn't show it. 'Looks like the young heiress has more to her then she lets out. Naruto is definitely rubbing off on her.'

"Not bad you two. But how long can you keep this up?" "A good hour or two I would claim," said Hinata while trying to figure out which one would be more precise. Kakashi looked up to Akuma who by now had sat down on the branch, still upside down. Akuma shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, "I actually have no idea. I once fell asleep this way and only woke up because I hit the ground; hard I might add." "And how long did you sleep like a bat?" "…… I would say approximately a good four hours, maybe a bit more."

Kakashi looked at his student with a hint of disbelief in his eye, 'And now he tells me that he does this all the time.' "Alright you two; seems like you don't need any more coaching. You're free to go over your own training until the others manage the same thing… or at least can get high enough for now." The two teens nodded before both got down from the trees again and walked a bit away from the rest in two different directions, each going over their respective training.

Ω

After a good four hours everyone except for Sasuke and Kiba had managed to walk up a tree without hands or falling down. Sakura and Shino had managed it without much problem but Naruto had needed a lot of pointers from Kyuubi to get it fully done. This of course caused Kiba and Sasuke to brood over the fact that they were unable to do what the worst ninja of the year could do. "You all did rather well for your first time doing this," said Kakashi while he looked over the spent Genin, "but we're not finished for today just yet." Kakashi's eye met Akuma's and the teen nodded, indicating for Kakashi to keep going. "Akuma agreed that he would teach those who want to how to wield a weapon."

All eyes immediately shot to Akuma who stood relaxed under a tree. He looked at the other teens and gave them a small smile, "You heard the man. But don't even think that I'll force you. If you don't want to you don't have to." As it was anticipated by Akuma, Sasuke just turned to leave while Kiba snorted something about having no need for a fucking weapon. Shino was a bit more polite in his answer, "With all due respect Akuma-san but your offer holds no benefit for my way of fighting." "No problem Shino, I thought as much." The bug user nodded shortly before he walked into the depths of the woods, probably looking for a new breed of insects.

Akuma now looked at the remaining three and quirked his left eyebrow upwards, "You three in?" The spark in Naruto's eyes was enough of an answer while Sakura was nodding furiously. Hinata seemed a bit uncertain and voiced her worries, "I don't think I would be any goo-" "You don't know until you try," interrupted Akuma with a small smile, "Let's figure out a weapon for you three and have a few test runs, ok?" "Come on Hinata-chan! It'll be fun!" "So you think this will be fun Naruto?" The little sadistic undertone in Akuma's voice was more then evident and Hinata and Sakura got a slightly worried look. "Oh, it will be fun don't you worry Naruto. Maybe it just won't be fun for you but me."

Akuma's hands reached inside his coat and brought forth his four weapon scrolls, "I'm going to give you a weapon from my stock for now. Once we get back to Konoha you can keep them as long as u need until you can get your own." Akuma quickly unrolled the scrolls on the forest floor and unsealed a huge amount of weapons. As Akuma straightened up again he let his gaze first travel the weapons and then his three to be students. Man did that thought feel weird: he as a teacher. "I think we can skip the ranged weapons; none of you seems to be a sniper. Now……." Akuma let his gaze travel up and down Hinata's form, which caused the girl to blush slightly. "Hmm…… I dare to say that you wouldn't like to walk around with a massive weapon, right Hinata?" "Hai." Akuma's eyes traveled up and down the scroll with the smaller weapons. He soon fetched four weapons from the scroll holding the first one out for Hinata to take, "Try this short sword for a start."

Shyly Hinata took the weapon and slowly moved it from one hand into the other. "So, what do you think?" "I think it's a bit heavy…." Akuma slapped his forehead at this muttering, "Should have guessed it." He quickly took the sword from Hinata and handed her the next weapon, "Try this." Hinata looked at the weapon and studied the dark violet sheath. It was a weapon in length somewhere between a dagger and a short sword. Hinata slowly drew the weapon and studied the blade. The blade itself was a fine piece of work, reflecting all facades of the light spectrum like a prism. Both sides were sharpened and in the middle ran a small crystal pipe filled with a silver liquid. Hinata weighted the sword in her hand, trying to gauge its weight. 'Not more then two or three pounds.' She shortly moved the blade through her hands, doing a few swinging motions.

The other three watched how Hinata seemed to be entranced with the blade's movements and Akuma knew the young heiress had found her weapon. 'She could even work this into her Juuken style without too many problems.' "I think you found love at first sight Hinata," stated Sakura with a small grin on her face. Hinata didn't give any hint that she even heard the other girl's words as she studied the weapon in her hands from all sides. "I think she won't be of any use for a while," muttered Naruto while watching his girlfriend, "Might as well continue." "Alright you two; just take a look and get two or three weapons you think would sit well with you."

Akuma leaned with his back against a tree while he watched his two teammates go over the weapons. 'Naruto seems very interested in the bigger ones while Sakura can't make up her mind.' Indeed Naruto was moving his hands over several of the bigger swords and axes while Sakura looked over the arsenal, unable to decide.

After a few moments Naruto stepped over to Akuma, "Say do you have any more weapons? None of them really strikes a nerve." Akuma looked at Naruto before a smirk broke free on his lips, "There is one scroll that I haven't shown because… well, you'll see yourself." Akuma reached for the insides of his coat and produced another scroll from it. It was considerable smaller then the others and Akuma unrolled it. It contained only a single item as it seemed and Akuma wasted no time unsealing it. What he produced from the scroll was one hell of a sword. The basic design was that of a plain nodachi but… this sword had a blade of at least two and a half meter if not even three (think Sephiroth's sword from FF7).

Naruto stared at the sword with his eyes at the brim of popping out of his skull. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Naruto's shout caused all eyes to land on him and even Hinata managed to tear hers away from her new weapon. Akuma smiled as he handed over the sword to Naruto who took it with a huge grin blasted all over his face. "Be careful with that one Naruto, you could kill all too easy." Akuma quickly pulled a hair from his head and moved it to the cutting edge of the sword. A very soft contact was enough to split the hair in two. "Wow. Now that's what I call sharp." "I believe you too found your weapon," smiled Akuma as he studied Naruto staring at the sword like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

With Hinata and Naruto occupied with their weapons Sakura now had Akuma's undivided attention. After several minutes Akuma couldnt stand the silence anymore, "You planning to pick something in the near future or should I order dinner?" Sakura's eyes locked with Akuma's for a second before a fist came down on his skull, planting his face into the forest floor. "Shut up." Akuma groaned as he got up from the ground, rubbing the back of his skull, "Damn it Sakura. Was that really necessary?"

A glare from Sakura told him that if he kept talking getting hit would be his last problem. "Fine, I'll shut up but if we want to get some training done than you should hurry up picking your weapon." Once more his face was planted into the ground and Sakura added, "I don't even know half of the weapon's names. How am I supposed to pick one?"

'OH god damn it! Why does she have to hit me all the time?! She could just have asked for help.' Slowly Akuma got up from the ground and once more felt the back of his head. He had been sure that he had heard his skull crack but he felt nothing. "Then let's find you something," muttered Akuma while he looked up and down Sakura's form, a lot like he did with Hinata before. Without saying anything he walked over to the three scrolls on the floor and let his eyes travel the weapons. 'Nothing to heavy and definitely nothing big. Hm, I doubt a standard sword would do the trick. Something more exotic is asked for.' Suddenly a light bulb lightened up in his head and he ducked into the insides of his coat. 'Where is it? Where is it? I know I have it somewhere. AHA! There it is.' Akuma pulled another scroll from his coat and again it was a rather small one.

Sakura eyed her friend and teammate as he rummaged through his coat and finally pulled out a scroll. She eyed him curiously as he opened the scroll and began to look for a specific seal. After a few seconds he bit his thumb and unsealed the item. What appeared in the puff of smoke were two Chakrams and even Sakura could see that they were well forged pieces of art. The basic design was the same as most Chakrams: a circle with an S-shaped handle, giving it the appearance of a Ying Yang symbol. But where a normal Chakram was sharpened these two had small, leaf shaped blades attached all around the outer rim of the circles. As she took a closer look she noticed that those leafs were in fact cherry blossom petals.

"Well, what do you think about those?" Akuma handed the two weapons over to Sakura who inspected them carefully. She had to admit, those weapons struck a cord in her. She took one in each hand and did a few moves, trying to get a feel for them. 'They are perfect. I just wonder how I am supposed to fight with them properly.' As if he had been reading her thoughts, Akuma started to talk about how to fight with those weapons. "You basically have three attack options, or better said two and a variant. First there is of course the obvious stabbing motion. It's fast and direct though it doesn't do that much damage. Then there is the slash and there you have two options. You can either go with the blades to do a normal slash or against it so you add a ripping factor to it. The last is obviously the most damaging while the former is good for rendering specific limbs of your enemy useless." Sakura barely heard what Akuma said while she studied the two weapons in her hands.

Akuma needed to clap a few times before he got the attention of his three weapon-disciples. "Alright you three. Each of you seems happy with their weapons so let's get the basics covered. Naruto; I believe you figured it out already but your… sword is best suited for slashing movements. Every thing else would put more then just a strain to the steel as well as your arms. Hinata; yours is best suited for stabbing motions or if you hold it like I hold mine most of the time you could use it to make slashing attacks. And I believe it shouldn't be too much of a problem to work it into your Juuken style. Sakura; I hope you heard me before as I don't really want to repeat myself."

All three nodded when suddenly Hinata spoke up, "How should we carry them? I mean…" "You want to know how to utilize their full potential?" "Yes." "Well, for Naruto there are two options. He could either carry it around in his off hand or strap it to his back or waist. I would advice against the waist, seeing that the difference in his size and the size of the sword would cause it to track over the ground and even in a sheath it would take damage over the time; the same goes for strapping it to your back. If you carry it in your off hand then you could use it even in a sheathed state as a weapon and when you draw it it gives your first attack a fine extra punch."

"Sakura, you should attach them to your waist. And let me demonstrate something." Sakura quickly handed him one of the Chakrams and Akuma held it next two his swords with his right hand. "Look, if you're about to attack you can do this as an option." Akuma drew back his left arm as if he was about to uppercut someone but while his hand shot up to the imaginary enemy his fingers caught hold of the Chakram's handle and let the blades cut through the air.

"With this move you can catch most enemies off guard and also continue into a series of swings with both weapons." Akuma handed the weapon back to Sakura while he turned towards Hinata, "For you Hinata there are also several possible variants and each has its ups and downs. First, you could attach it to your waist like a typical sword but I would advise for another course of action. If you strap it upside down to your left upper arm, possibly under your jacket, it adds a surprise factor to when you draw it and it also doesn't hinder your Juuken stance. Also this little thing as a hidden secret. See this little crystal pipe running in the middle? It's filled with quicksilver. Normally it's kept in a small reservoir in the handle but if you swing it, it will move into the tip giving your swing some extra edge."

The three Genin looked at Akuma, surprised at his knowledge of weapons and how to handle them. "When did you learn all this," asked Naruto while he sheathed his sword. Akuma chuckled at this while he stuffed his hand into his coat's pockets, "Well, let's just say I had to get adept to more then one weapon on my way but I also got to know someone who is basically obsessed with weapons. But enough of me, let's get some training into you." Akuma made a seal and soon two Bunshin stood next to him. "You go with Hinata while you oversee Naruto. Make sure he doesn't take down the whole forest. We meet up back here in a few hours." The two Bunshin nodded and left with their respective 'students'. The original turned around to Sakura and motioned for her to follow.

The two walked for a good ten minutes before they stopped close to Tazuna's house. "Why do we train here," asked Sakura while she looked at Akuma who fetched another scroll from his coat. "Why not? The woods will be too cramped with all of us training in such close quarters." Akuma opened the scroll, searching for the right seal and soon he as well held two Chakrams in his hands, although they were the typical type. "Well Sakura, I can teach you the basics but after that you're on your own." Sakura nodded while she gripped the handles of her Chakrams tightly. "Easy Sakura. If you grip them too tightly then you'll only strain your arms and soon you'll be unable to hold them up. Also you won't be as flexible in your attacks if you're too focused on holding your weapons." Akuma moved to stand next to Sakura while he kept talking about the different basics stances one could use with Chakrams.

Ω

After a good three hours of basic training Sakura got a feeling for her new weapons. Her movements quickly became smoother and more fluid and Akuma was more then pleased with the progress she made. "Alright, this should be enough for today. We can continue this tomorrow. Let's see how Naruto and Hinata are doing." Sakura nodded and the two walked back into the woods.

As the arrived back at the small clearing they saw Hinata and Naruto standing close to each other, their weapons leaning against a tree behind them. "Now, now; don't you two look comfortable." Their heads slowly turned around and saw Akuma and Sakura walk up to them. Hinata wanted to step away a bit but Naruto's arm around her waist kept her right next to him. "Do you have any problem with that?" Akuma chuckled at Naruto's question, "No. I just thought your precious gem wanted to keep the affection behind the curtain for now." "Screw the curtain," exclaimed Hinata suddenly before she pulled Naruto into on hell of a deep kiss.

While Naruto soon was lost in passion, Akuma had the decency to turn around and give them some privacy. 'Those two are really something. A few days around him and Hinata acts more like Naruto then I ever thought was possible.' Suddenly a shudder went through Akuma and he spun around, scanning the area franticly for a second. "Hey, what's wrong," asked Naruto as he saw his friend act like someone released a butt load of killer intent. Then Sakura too looked around as if searching for something before she turned to Akuma, "What is that?" "This is what set me on edge the other day." "You mean…?!" "Yep. Exactly. Maybe now you understand why I was so easy to irritate."

Naruto stepped between the two, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "What the hell are you two talking about? What is wrong with you?" Akuma, who had hoped he would have been able to divulge this information at his chosen time, just sighed and turned to the other two, only to freeze within a second, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. Sakura soon mirrored Akuma's posture, both of their eyes traveling from Hinata to Naruto and back more then a few times.

"Hey you two; snap out of it!" Naruto was now officially pissed at the two, when Akuma finally parted his lips, whispering with a low and rather weak voice, "Of all the things that could have happened I never expected this." Akuma finally extended his right hand towards Naruto as if to brush some dust from his friend's shoulder. Only a moment later a purring sound came from his shoulder and Naruto turned his head only to shout, "What the fuck?!"

There on his left shoulder sat a small red… thing. It seemed to be a living creature, a good twenty centimeters tall and its forehead sporting two small horns. It had rather large blue-green eyes and no arms at all. Nevertheless a fox like tail sprouted from its back and it stood on two, slightly pointed feet. "Another Djinn," breathed Sakura as suddenly a small shout of surprise and fear from behind Naruto caught their attention.

Behind them all stood Hinata, her eyes wide open in shock and she leaned against the tree behind her. On her chest, right about were one would expected a cleavage to build in the next few years, sat a ball of brown. "Wh… What is… that thing?!" "Yet another Djinn," said Akuma as he stepped up to Hinata and carefully and softly took the brown thing off Hinata to give her a bit space. Everyone's eyes took in the more detailed appearance of the Djinn in Akuma's hand. It was basically a round ball of… brownness. It had two Y-formed horns on its forehead and a pair of blue eyes. A few spikes sprouted from its spine and bend towards its front. The spine finally moved over into a tail ending in another Y-shape.

"By all that's holy and demonic, what has caused them to show up here and now?" muttered Akuma as he finally gave into the struggling Djinn and sat it down on Hinata's right shoulder. Hinata briefly flinched as the Djinn snuggled up to her cheek while she and Naruto exchanged some ignorant looks. "What are Djinns," Hinata finally managed to get out.

And so Akuma once more recited the words taught to him at what seemed like ages ago. After he finished immediately the most expected question popped up, "What do they want with us?" Akuma sighed, both in resignation and relief, "You know before I tell you that I want to cover something else. I wanted to ask Naruto if he wanted to learn some Psynergy but seeing how those two," and he motioned for the two Djinns, "are literally pasted to you two I dare to say Hinata too has some kind of connection to Psynergy or the Djinn wouldn't attach itself to her." Hinata was speechless while Naruto was close to bouncing up and down on the spot. "And those two saved me a lot of time in figuring out what element might suit you."

"Doesn't that mean we also know our Chakra's alignment?" "Not at all Naruto. Psynergy alignment and Chakra alignments are two completely different things." "What about those two," asked Hinata while she motioned for the two Djinns. "Well, you basically have two options: one, refuse them and they will be on their merry way after giving you a good beating or two, accept the offer and let them 'join' you." "And how do we do that," asked Naruto excitedly as both Djinns began to glow in their respective color and then melted into their new hosts. Hinata and Naruto were shortly rather perplexed at the new feeling coursing through their bodies before they caught themselves again.

'What the hell,' thought Naruto as he felt his stomach hurt like he had swallowed a bunch of bricks. Suddenly a very pissed voice echoed through his mind, **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME HERE?! GET THIS LITTLE RED FUCKER OFF ME!!" **'Oh Kami,' thought Naruto as he figured out just who was so very pissed at the moment. "Uh, guys. I need a moment. I don't feel so hot right now." And without waiting for a reply Naruto darted off into the woods, trying to get some space between them.

Hinata was about to charge after Naruto when Sakura and Akuma held her back. "Give him a moment Hinata," whispered Akuma as if he feared they could be eavesdropped on, "I think he needs to talk to IT." "You mean… the Ky-!" Akuma quickly had placed his right hand over Hinata's mouth, effectively silencing her. "Shh! No one besides us Sasuke, Kakashi and probably Kurenai know about it. And not everyone knows that he talks to it. Just give him some time; he'll come back after he has sorted that out." Hinata nodded at this and Akuma removed his hand and tracked it through his hair. "Well, let's get the basics covered while Naruto talks."

Ω

Naruto had had a hard time finding the right place to enter his mindscape especially since the vixen in his mind kept shouting for him to **"GET THIS GOD DAMN FUCKING FUCKER OFF ME".** Finally he found a place that would hopefully be secluded for the coming time and settle down to meditate.

Ω

As Naruto opened his eyes he had a really hard time not to laugh at the sight before him. The Djinn had somehow managed to get into Kyuubi's cage and was chasing her around. Why would the Kyuubi of all entities run from such a small creature you ask? Well, if you were a… well endowed woman and this little creature tried to get under you kimono and between your… womanly parts wouldn't you run as well? **"Will you stop laughing and finally get this thing off me?!" **

Kyuubi was backed up against the golden gate and held the top of her kimono as close as possible. Naruto walked closer to the gate and it opened just wide enough to let him pass. "Come here you little troublemaker," said Naruto while he gestured for the Djinn. The Djinn briefly looked at Naruto then back to Kyuubi before it hopped over to his partner and onto his shoulder, nuzzling Naruto's left cheek. **"Finally! What is the meaning of this anyway?" **"Akuma wanted to speak with us when this little critter and another one showed up. They took a liking to me and Hinata and so we aligned ourselves with them. And later Akuma will teach me, Hinata and Sakura how to use Psynergy."

Kyuubi was slightly shocked at that revelation. Sure, she could see, hear and feel what Naruto saw, heard and felt but she had been napping when the Djinn appeared. **"Wait a second. Akuma is going to teach you Psynergy?!" **Kyuubi haddone some 'research' on her own and remembered that she once met those who used Psynergy. It was several centuries in the past but she had seen what those people had been capable off. They were not to be taken lightly and now her little Naruto-kun was about to learn this as well?

"Yeah. He's probably teaching the girls already while I'm stuck in here." Naruto quickly had to duck as one of Kyuubi's tails swiped at his head. **"Watch it young one or else you will be swarmed with crazy fangirls like Sasuke. Trust me; I CAN make that happen if I want to." **Naruto gulped, hard. Switching place with Sasuke in the fangirl department? Anything but that! "What do I have to do to prevent this?" **"Hmmm, a nice start would be if you altered the scenery. I'm sick of those walls." **

Without awaiting further instructions Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated to change the sewer like scenery. Soon the whole place got a warmer and more welcome feeling to it and Naruto opened his eyes. The sewer had changed into a green field; behind them was a small cottage and a small copse of green trees. The place seemed to continue endlessly, only broken by a small river running at the left of the cottage. The whole place seemed to be surrounded by a fence but the space inside was still a good five to six square kilometers large.

Kyuubi's eyes were wide as she watched the scenery change and take its new shape. **'This is beautiful.' **Without her noticing the Djinn in Naruto's hand had jumped back to her and snuggled up to her knees. Naruto smiled as he saw the faint hint of joy break free on Kyuubi's lips. "So I take you like this Nee-chan." **"Of course I d… What did you just call me?" **"Nee-chan. I mean… we have been over this before…." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his left hand smiling nervously.

Like a flash Kyuubi was next to him and hugged him fiercely while she whispered, **"Thank you Naru-kun, thank you so much." **She couldn't be happier at the moment. She once more felt it; the feeling to be loved and cared for. **"What can I do to repay you?" **"You… have done enough… already but… some air… would be nice…." Kyuubi let go of Naruto, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, **"I'm sorry. I guess I just got…." **"It's ok," said Naruto while looking deeply into her eyes, "But I think I have to go now."

Naruto turned towards the little Djinn that was trying to climb up Kyuubi's leg and picked him up, "Now don't annoy my Nee-chan or she will take her anger out on you, do you understand?" The Djinn nodded happily before Naruto placed it in Kyuubi's arms, "If he keeps bugging you just treat him like you would treat me." A small smirk crossed Kyuubi's lips as she looked down on the Djinn, **"You heard him you little pest. Might want to think twice before you violate me again." **The little Djinn looked up at the demoness and seemed to shrink a bit while it emitted a few fearful sounds. "Don't kill each other," shouted Naruto before his form dissolved.

Ω

When Naruto returned to his friends and teammates he saw Sakura levitating an orb of water above her hand while Hinata did the same with an orb of earth. Akuma was sitting on the ground next to a tree, his arms crossed behind his head and looking between the two kunoichi. He looked up at the fox boy and nodded towards his right. Naruto sat down and looked expectantly while Akuma seemed to space out on him. Naruto was about to demand something when Akuma finally spoke. "The Djinn you acquired is a Mars Djinn, a Djinn of Fire. That basically means that you can control the Fire row like I. I dare to say that the fox too has a fire affinity?"

"Yes, and sh… he seems to have met some of your people before." "Wouldn't surprise me. Now due to this, teaching you how to manipulate fire shouldn't be all that difficult. But first I have to make you aware of your Psynergy." Akuma removed his left hand from behind his head and held it before Naruto, the palm facing upwards. Soon a small spark hovered above his hand that soon turned into a small fireball. "Take this ball from me using Psynergy. Just concentrate on NOT using Chakra and you should be fine." Naruto did as he was told and held his hand above the ball, concentrating strongly on not using his Chakra and soon felt a small trickle of unknown power course through his body. Naruto tried to direct this small trickle towards his hand and felt how the energy actually shifted and flowed towards his hand.

After a few seconds the fireball started to float away from Akuma's hand and towards Naruto's before it stopped only a centimeter or two form his hand. "Very good Naruto. You picked that up faster then I thought. Now try to hold your two hands next to each other, a good thirty centimeters apart and let the fire levitate from one hand to the other. WAIT!" Naruto had already started to channel the Psynergy in the orb when Akuma's shout stopped him. "Let me get away first. At her first try Sakura knocked the cold water right into me and Hinata did the same with her earth ball not too long ago. And I don't fancy burning clothes on myself." Akuma quickly stood up and took several steps away from Naruto, who looked a bit dumbfounded at him before he resumed with his task at hand.

Akuma watched his three students with great interest as they trained their Psynergy. 'They are all very good. Unexpectedly good to be precise. Maybe….' He thought this single thought over a few times to make sure he made the right decision. If he was wrong this could end in a disaster but if he was right he could take this thing to a whole different level. He closed his eyes in deep thought, trying hard to sort this out in his mind.

It took him nearly half an hour to come to a conclusion. He opened his eyes and nearly fell face first to the ground. In the time he had needed to focus his thoughts Hinata, Sakura and Naruto had started to work with more then a single orb. Sakura was juggling a total of ten orbs in her hands while Hinata lay under a tree, one arm behind her head while the other one directed a total of six orbs. Naruto on the other hand had created a total three Kage Bunshin and the four threw a total of twelve between them. Akuma's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes wide and his mind totally blank. 'I would have never expected the three to be able to extract the elements already.'

It took the three a few moments before they noticed Akuma's shocked expression. The three stopped their recent activity and let the orbs of elements dissolve before they walked over to Akuma. "Hey, you ok?" Akuma shook his head violently to get his thoughts back on trail and then looked at Naruto, "Yeah… just…. I didn't expect you three to be that good already. At least not after only thirty minutes."

Hinata blushed scarlet at the praise and Naruto couldn't help but smile widely. Sakura seemed to take the statement for what it was: just a statement. "Alright," said Akuma as he sat down and motioned for the others to do the same. "I'm going to teach you one of the basic Psynergies of your respective row. They are fast and rather easy to execute but at the same time not likely to do much damage, at least to a prepared opponent. If your opponent has no idea what you're about to do, he or she will be in for a big surprise." Akuma first turned to Naruto, "Come on, I'll try and teach you to use Fire."

The two teens walked a bit away from the girls and stood next to each other. "Now this shouldn't be too hard for you. Fire basically shoots a number of small fireballs at your opponent. Just gather your Psynergy into one hand and then release it in a few smaller portions. Each portion should ignite soon and then head for your target. Of course you have to give them a target or they will track the next available heat source. Let me demonstrate it once."

Akuma closed his eyes while his right hand closed into a fist in front of his face. His fist was soon enshrouded by a small red hue before he suddenly opened his eyes. _"Fire." _While speaking the name of his attack Akuma had pointed his open hand towards a tree stump. A total of twelve small fireballs emerged from his hand and then headed for the stump. Upon impact the stump got several deep burns, one even piercing totally through it.

"Is it necessary to call out the name of the attack?" "Well, it's just as with Jutsus: the name actually focuses the Psynergy more compact and therefore adds an extra edge to the whole thing. You can do it without the names but first it's more difficult to control the Psynergy and the attack itself while it also weakens it a bit. But with practice comes power and later on you'll be able to use the weaker Psynergy without words just as effectively as with. Now quit talking and get going." Akuma took a few steps back to give Naruto some space and folded his arms across his chest.

Naruto took a few calming breaths before he closed his eyes. His right hand turned into a fist but remained at his side. It took Naruto around twice the time Akuma needed but then his eyes snapped open and he lifted his hand. _"Fire!" _seven fireballs broke free from Naruto's hand and seemed to head for the same stump Akuma had been aiming for but half way they swayed off and hit the ground around it. Naruto gritted his teeth but Akuma placed a friendly hand on the fox boy's left shoulder.

"Relax. It would have really stunned me if you had gotten it 100 percent right at your first try. Look at it from this point, you managed seven balls on your first try. That's something you can be proud of." Naruto nodded at this while Hinata clapped her hand excitedly. "Why don't you sit down with Sakura and Hinata makes her first try?" Hinata's clapping died in a seconds notice and a slight stutter returned to her voice while Akuma turned around to her. "Come on. We all know that you're good. If I didn't think you could do this I wouldn't make you try; it could end in a disaster."

Finally persuaded Hinata got to her feet and walked up to Akuma's right side while he kneaded this lower lip between his thumb and index finger. He knew a few Psynergies he could teach her at the present time but he wasn't sure which one to use. Finally he decided that Hinata had enough control to try a rather unique Psynergy for the Venus row. After all this Psynergy would hit only one target and not many as most of the rest would.

"Alright Hinata, this Psynergy is a bit more advanced but I think… no, I KNOW you can do it. This Psynergy is called Ragnarok. Simply spoken, you summon the force of earth in the form of a rather huge, energetic sword. It's best used visualizing your own sword as the one you're going to drive through your enemy. I know it sounds damn violent but… it's not as much as I make it sound like. Now don't get confused if my sword doesn't take the form of a Katana but those weapons are just not really fit for this. And you might want to activate you Byakugan to get a better look at it."

Akuma drew his sword and held it horizontally in front of his chest, the tip resting in his outstretched left hand. After a good twenty to thirty second his hands and the sword glowed in a slightly brown light and he raised the sword over his head, the tip pointing directly into the sky. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he fixed a tree a good eight to ten meters ahead of him. With a small shout of _"Ragnarok" _he brought the sword in a vertical motion down and while he did that a sword that matched the look of a typical broadsword appeared a meter above his head before it shot off to the tree. Upon impact a good portion of dust was lifted into the air and it took a good minute to clear away. As the three Genin could see clear they were shocked.

Akuma's Psynergy had sliced the tree from top to bottom in two pieces and the ground behind it sported a deep crater. "I know it looks a bit much right now but trust me when I say I believe in you." Akuma looked deep into Hinata's eyes before he walked back to the tree where everyone but him had left their weapons and threw Hinata her long dagger. Hinata caught it a bit unsure but she wanted to show Akuma that his training and effort wasn't going to waste.

Besides Naruto Akuma was the first male ever to compliment her on her fighting skills and she wanted to repay that. Hinata took a few deep breaths and then drew the dagger. She held it like a kunai and let the sheath drop to the ground. She held the weapon in a typical defensive stance with her right hand resting upon her left, closing her eyes to mimic what she had seen with her Byakugan as Akuma displayed the Psynergy.

Without her noticing she channeled a lot more Psynergy then Akuma had used and the dagger glowed in a matter of seconds. After a moment Hinata took a slight step back with her right foot while she leaned slightly to the left. Her right arm soon formed one line with her shoulders before her eyes snapped open and her arm made a diagonally downward swipe. _"Ragnarok." _The sword that Hinata summoned was identical to her long dagger but this one was still the same size as Akuma's broadsword. The psynergetic sword came down in a slightly curved motion and crashed into a tree directly next to Akuma's previous target.

The cloud of dust that rose due to the impact was at least twice the size and density as Akuma's and needed thrice the time to clear. But when it did everyone, including Akuma was more then just a bit shocked. In fact, Akuma was shortly unable to even breathe let alone form a coherent thought. The tree that Hinata had aimed for was… gone. In its place was a three meters wide and two meters deep crater, still smoking slightly from the impact.

After a good two to three minutes Akuma was finally able to speak again. "Damn it Hinata. If I had known you had THAT much power in you I would have skipped this and went straight for the Odyssey." Hinata blushed strongly at the praise but at the same time a warm feeling settled in her chest; the feeling of having done something right. Naruto jumped up from his position on the ground and dashed towards Hinata, hugging her fiercely while planting kiss after kiss on her lips and cheeks. Sakura and Akuma turned their heads away to give them some privacy while Naruto seemed ready to ravish her on the spot.

After a good five minutes of Hinata's unsuccessful attempts to pry Naruto off her Akuma had had enough, "I don't fucking care what you two do later but right now can we please keep going or do I have to use force to separate you?!" And as if to emphasize his words a small rift opened up at Hinata's and Naruto's feet. The young couple quickly stepped away from each other as they noticed the rift and shot a worried glance at Akuma. His right index finger was pointed at them and it was surrounded by a slightly brownish glow.

"What were you about to do," asked Hinata while she secretly activated her Byakugan, hiding the bulging veins around her eyes with a simple Genjutsu. Akuma didn't seem to notice and told her exactly what he had planned, "I hadn't really planned anything. But the idea came from another Venus Psynergy called Gaia." Suddenly Akuma began to smirk at Hinata, "But I won't show it to you. Although you mastered Ragnarok very well I won't give you the option to learn this already. You're far from ready for this." Hinata seemed to pout at this and Akuma couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Hahahahaha. You will get around that one soon enough. But enough of that; I still have one left." Akuma turned his attention to Sakura who had been very silent throughout the whole thing.

"I hope you remember what I showed you a few days ago?" Sakura nodded slowly, "I do but I still don't really understand it." "Then ask me what you don't understand." "I know you directed your Psynergy to your wounds but after that I don't have a clue." Akuma looked with a face that held no emotion or whatever; his face was one blank mask while his eyes lost focus. He seemed to space out on them but then the focus returned into his eyes.

"Alright; as you know I never was really good with Mercury but I will tell you what I have been taught. The Psynergy I wish to teach you is the same I used to heal my wounds: Ply. It's the weakest of all healing Psynergies Mercury can offer but still it is far more potent then the one's granted by Venus. The basic idea is rather simple: you channel your Psynergy into the cells around the wound and the wound itself. Then you try to 'activate' the natural healing capabilities of the cells at will and enhance them with your Psynergy to speed up the process."

Sakura tried her best to keep everything in that he had told her when she saw how he suddenly reached for his right kunai holster and quickly fetched a kunai from it. "What are you…!" Sakura's question found and abrupt halt when she saw how Akuma slit open his left palm with the kunai. "How goes the saying? 'Learning by doing'?" He held his palm out to her while Sakura just stared at him. "W… wou… wouldn't it be better… if you took off the glove?" "It would but I don't want to." "Are you trying to hide something," asked Naruto suddenly standing behind Akuma. Akuma looked over his shoulder and up to Naruto, his eyes cold as ice. "You don't want to know the answer to that. Let's just say if I take off my gloves then it's time for you to take cover." Naruto flinched at that while Akuma just turned back to Sakura, "Now if you don't get to work soon I'll bleed to death."

Sakura quickly snapped out of her shock from Akuma's statement and took his left hand into hers, trying to ignore the blood running down her hands. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated to force as much Psynergy as she could still muster into his wound. She concentrated on picturing how his wound would look like if it healed up and how it would look afterwards. After only a few seconds she felt how her Psynergy got rejected and opened her eyes. The bleeding had stopped and Akuma used his right hand to widen the cut in his left glove, inspecting the skin beneath. "Very good work Sakura. Not a single nerve is severed anymore nor is there any scar tissue." Akuma looked up at his friends and while he withdrew his hand out of Sakura's.

"I think that's enough for today. I bet all of you, except maybe Naruto, are rather beat and want to get some rest and something to eat." A loud growl from three stomachs verified Akuma's assumption and the three blushed slightly. A small laugh escaped Akuma's lips as he stood up, "Hehehe. Sounds like I'm right. Let's head back to Tazuna's. I bet that Tsunami has already fixed us something." "YEAH," cheered Naruto as he darted off towards the house, leaving his friends and his new weapon behind. "Somehow I don't think the fox has as much influence on Naruto then I hoped for," muttered Akuma while he picked up Naruto's weapon and hosted it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "But he has the right idea." Akuma quickly cast a look at the two girls before the three headed off as well.

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

and that's it for today. it might take me some time to cough up the next part as i've just been reminded of a story of mine that i have ignored for several months. as soon as i get one chapter for that down i will continue this.

**IMPORTAT: **i'm still looking for a name for Sakura's mom( no dad anymore, i have special plans for this) and the three adepts. the sooner i get a good selection the sooner i might start writting again.

This is T. wishing you a good night or evening or afternoon or midday(you get it, right?).


	9. Chapter 9 edited

zervus.

yeah, i convinced my boss to give me her laptop and i even have been able to type while doing my job!!! OH YOUTHFUL TIME!!!

ahem...

enough insane rambling. what do we have here now... ah yes. the battle on the bridge. i think that sums it pretty much up.

now, due to me reading a lot( for my standards) ff i have come up with something that i REALLY need your opinion about. basically: do you want to be Naruto exclusive for Hinata or should ONE more girl join them later (as in post timeskip)?

I'm personally not sure IF i should do this. I'd like to do it but... not with Akuma as he is in my opinion Mary Sue-ish enough as he is. Now if you DON'T like the idea of a man being in a serious relation ship with more then one woman don't ditch this story right away but tell me not to do it. for those who DO like this... concept in life: tell me as well and with whom and why exactly her. in general you have free choice in every female known in the Naruto-verse except for: Sakura, Haku, Tsunade, Shizune, Kyuubi, any mother of the Rooky 10( normally know as Rooky 9) and Team Gai and anyone who's already dead.

besides this i have nothing to say but... enjoy.

**to Kyoky13: **yes i gave you another date when this would be up but trust me that i wouldn't have been happy with what i had then( and neither would have been you). also i would have replied to your PM if you'd the service active.

* * *

ΩΩΩΩ

The schedule of waking up early, Chakra training with Kakashi or Kurenai, then weapon training for Hinata, Sakura, Akuma and Naruto followed by Psynergy training kept up for the next six days. The three new Adepts progressed well and Akuma was more then satisfied with the overall results. He had started to teach them a few more Psynergies, namely Cure, Cure Well and Sand for Hinata, Ply Well, Cure Poison and Ice for Sakura and Fireball, Beam and Akuma's own favorite Liquefier for Naruto. The three were very motivated, especially Hinata, although they were totally beat after each day. Naruto rebounded the quickest from it due to Kyuubi's Chakra and healing, although he made sure not to draw forth enough to make Kakashi and Kurenai suspicious. The two Jounin in turn were rather pleased with the progress of all their wards. Each had improved over time in more then just their Chakra control.

On the seventh day Kakashi led Hinata, Sakura, Akuma, Naruto and Shino deeper into the forest while Kurenai took Kiba and Sasuke to guard the bridge. "Where are we heading sensei," asked Sakura while she let one of her Chakrams spin around the fingers of her left hand. "Well Sakura, you could say that we're about to start with the next phase of your training. You mastered the tree climbing and now it will get serious."

They had stopped next to a stream that would later unite with the one running by Tazuna's house. "Now we will train in water walking." Several jaws swiftly connected with the ground and four of the five Genin were shocked. Kakashi looked up from his book to study everyone's expression, "From your reaction I take it that you two haven't done it already?" Hinata and Akuma shook their heads no while collecting their jaws again and forcing their brains to resume its normal function. "So, does anyone know what the difference between tree climbing and water walking is?"

Silence fell over the five and it seemed like Kakashi had to take the explanation upon himself when the ever silent bug user spoke up. "The difference lies within the ever changing structure of water. While a tree bark has a solid structure, water falls victim to continuous change. Due to this, someone attempting to stand on water has to carefully direct his Chakra, controlling the precise amount as well." Every gaped at the Aburame heir. No one had heard the boy speak so much and in one sentence. "What?"

"N… Nothing," said Kakashi, quickly recovering from his initial shock. "Now, there is nothing left to add to Shino's explanation." Kakashi slowly walked towards the water and then set foot on it, leaving not even a ripple on the surface. Four Genin looked quite astonished while Shino just followed Kakashi upon the water, standing perfectly next to the copycat. "Looks like we have a natural," smiled Kakashi while ruffling through the boy's hair, which in turn caused a twitching eyebrow to appear above Shino's shades.

Hinata and Sakura quickly exchanged a glance before they set a careful foot on the water, testing how much Chakra may be needed. Akuma and Naruto in the meantime were taking off their weapons and jackets/coats, predicting that they would do considerably worse then Shino, considering their chakra control sucked compared to the others Chakra control. The two stepped onto the water and sank down at least to their hips. Both started to increase their Chakra output by at least 50 percent but they only rose a couple of centimeters out of the water. "Looks like we have a long way to go," muttered Naruto while Akuma just nodded grudgingly at this, his eyes resting on Hinata and Sakura, who stood next to Shino and Kakashi.

Ω

After a good three hours of constant training Akuma and Naruto managed to stay on top of the water for at least five minutes. Right now the two sat at the bank of the river, trying to recover a bit from the exercise while watching Hinata, Sakura and Shino do some light Taijutsu while still standing on the water. "I somehow feel like a fifth wheel," muttered Akuma while leaning back, supported by his end arms. "You can say that again," said Naruto while his eyes rested on Hinata's body, trying desperately not to run up at Shino and beat the crap out of him for touching HIS Hinata. But he managed to restrain himself, understanding all too well that physical contact was needed in combat practice. But then something else caught his eye.

"Hey Akuma, you see that as well?" Akuma sat back up and looked around, "See what?" "There, up the stream." The teens stood up to have a better look at what Naruto was pointing at. A good ten meters up the stream was a layer of red on top the water, drifting towards them. "What the hell," muttered Akuma as the two started to walk towards it on the riverbank. Suddenly both of their bodies froze and a feral snarl escaped Naruto's lips. A smell had hit them; a smell that both knew all too well: blood.

Being the impulsive kid he was, Naruto jumped into the water and swam up to the layer of blood and while he swam he noticed something of a lighter red color. He swam a tad bit faster but suddenly came to an abrupt halt and his heart skipped a beat as he could finally see what had this lighter red color: a fox kit. Without thinking at all, or maybe just following the bellowed orders of the vixen in his head, Naruto covered the rest of the distance, scooped the kit up as careful as possible and swam back to the bank, where Akuma stood staring at him with wide eyes.

As Naruto reached the bank he handed the kit over to Akuma who wasted no time and placed the kit in a soft nest he had made from his coat and Naruto's jacket. Not waiting for anything Akuma bent down and inspected the kit's body: two long gashes, going from its spine down to its abdomen and a serious head wound seemed to be the only wounds and Akuma wasted no time, placing his right palm softly against the first gash.

A twitch rushed through the kit and that caused Akuma to smile very slightly while muttering, _"Cure Well." _'Looks like the kit's spine hasn't taken any serious damage.' The gash soon closed and Akuma turned his attention towards the second one. Naruto in the meanwhile had heaved himself out of the water and stood behind Akuma, "I'll go and have a look, see if I can find the kit's parents or something." Akuma only nodded and once more called forth his Psynergy while Naruto darted off.

It took the rest of the present shinobi no time to notice Akuma crouching over a small bundle and they stepped closer. Hinata and Sakura gasped at the sight of the still badly injured kit and had to cover their mouths. "What happened?" questioned Kakashi but Akuma just raised his hand in a gesture meaning 'Shut up, got more important things at hand.' Akuma turned his attention towards the head wound and looked at it closely. 'I just hope that the brain damage isn't too big.' Akuma quickly mended the bones before he closed the skin, glad that only a very thin scar stayed visible. He sat back and wiped a small layer of sweat from his forehead, "So, what did you want to know?" "What's up with the kit," stated Kakashi while looking over the edge of his book. "Naruto found her heavily wounded in the river. Needless to say he acted and fished her out of the water. And that brings us here."

"Expected, considering his past." Four heads whipped around to Shino, Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously. "What makes you say that," asked Hinata cautious. "I know about Naruto and… his past. It's a well kept secret within my clan and I don't plan on telling anyone." Kakashi relaxed visibly, 'So no need to tell the Hokage about a violation of the Law; that's good to know.' "AKUMA!!"

Naruto's voice ringing in the air caused everyone to look up and most of them gasped while the girls hurried towards the bushes, their hands clamped over their mouths. Naruto was running towards them with something in his arms that could hardly pass as a fox anymore. To everyone it just looked like a bundle of fur, blood and open flesh. Within a second's notice Akuma had formed the appropriate seals, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _Five clones popped into existence and took the bloody bundle from Naruto, placing it carefully on the ground before all six pressed their hands against the nearly dead body, _"POTENT CURE!" _

Their hands began to glow in a bright brown light and soon the light covered the whole torn and tattered body. The fox's body was regenerating at a tremendous rate before everyone's eyes and it kept going for quite some time. After a good five to ten minutes the Bunshin ran out of Chakra and poofed away. Hinata and Sakura quickly took their space and muttered _"Cure" _and _"Ply." _respectively. After another five minutes Hinata and Sakura leaned back, having expired most of their Psynergy. But Akuma kept a steady flow going, unwilling to let any being die if he could help it. Another ten minutes later and Akuma stopped, cold sweat running down his face and hair. "Done."

Everyone looked at the healed fox and then at Akuma, who had walked up to the stream to wash the blood off his hands. "Damn you're good," stated Naruto while he too moved to the stream, washing the blood of his hands as well as out of his shirt. Hinata blushed bright scarlet at the sight of Naruto's bare upper body. "So Naruto, where did you find the vixen?" Naruto looked to his side at Akuma who had finished washing his hands and gloves. "What do you mean?" "The vixen you brought with you."

"It's a girl? How did you figure that out?" "Come on Naruto, I healed both of them and for that I had to inspect their bodies. The sheer absence of a specific appendage was enough to figure it out." Akuma's off handed comment made the girls blush or in Hinata's case blush even harder while Naruto chuckled, "Guess that makes sense." "Back to my question." "Ah yes, I found a fox den and… a slaughterhouse. She was the only fox who seemed to have at least a slight chance of survival." "Any other den you came across?" "No, not that I noticed; why?" "The kit's a girl as well; they might be family."

It was then that a small, feral growl caught their attention. Everyone looked around and found that the kit was slowly returning to the world of the wake. She opened her golden eyes only to jump to her paws as she saw all the humans around her. **"Try to get a bit closer Naruto-kun; you might be the only person she trusts." **'Why me of all people neechan?' **"Because of me being sealed inside you, you have a natural foxy scent about you. You should get along with any fox you might encounter." **'Alright, I give it a try.'

Naruto started to walk closer to the kit; his hands stretched towards his front and down to let the kit sniff him. And she did just that before tilting her head slightly to the right, giving a rather cute image. Naruto reached to scratch her behind the ears but she flinched back only to sniff his fingertips again.

Everyone was holding their breaths as they watched the scene only to release it as the kit tackled Naruto, burying her head in his chest. "Looks like that solves a problem," muttered Hinata while she smiled as Naruto and the kit began to tumble around. "So it seems," said Sakura also not able to hide a smile. Suddenly a deep growl stopped them and they turned around only to see the adult fox baring her teeth at them while trying to get back on her paws.

"Let me try to handle this," whispered Akuma while he walked slowly closer to the fox, making sure her eyes stayed focused on him. He sat down a good two meters away from the fox and both looked straight into the other's eyes. A few moments later and a small whisper from Akuma cut the air, _"Mind Read: Twin Link." _Akuma's and the fox's eyes lost their focus for a few seconds before it returned and the vixen stopped her futile attempts to get up.

The younger fox in the meanwhile had stopped her game with Naruto and walked up to her mother, whining slightly. The older fox just turned her head and gave the kit a few yips before the kit began to bounce around like a rubber ball. Akuma in the meanwhile picked up his coat before sighing, "Well, this one's ruined."

Sakura peeked around him and saw that his coat was covered in blood and she quickly turned away, covering her mouth with a hand. Quickly throwing the piece of clothing into the air Akuma muttered a single word, _"Heatwave." _A stream of fire burst from his outstretched right hand and erased the article from existence. Naruto in the meanwhile had washed the few stains of blood out of his jacket and put it back on, leaving it open.

Suddenly shouts caught everyone's ears and they turned around only to see Tsunami run towards them. "Please! The bridge! They are…" She collapsed right before them, her breathing heavy and quick. Kakashi threw a look at the Genin, telling them everything he needed to say. "Stay with the nice lady and protect her," said Naruto as he placed the kit next to Tsunami along with her mother. Both foxes seemed to nod at this while Kakashi turned to Shino, "Stay as well. We don't know what cheap tricks Zabuza might be up to." The Aburame simply nodded and watched how the rest of his fellow Leaf nin darted off.

Ω

As they reached the bridge they were faced with what most people would call a massacre, to Kakashi it was just another battlefield. Bodies lay everywhere though it was not obvious how they had died. The remaining bridge was populated with only five people. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru got their asses handed to them by the hunter nin while Kurenai was faced with a total of three Mizu Bunshin while the original nukenin stood behind them. Not wasting any time Akuma and Naruto came to their fellow Genin's help and Hinata and Sakura jumped in to help Kurenai while Kakashi took on Zabuza himself.

The hunter nin was about to let loose a last deadly hail of Senbon needles at the Inuzuka boy as suddenly two blades appeared in his line of sight. He had to jump back to avoid the blades, sizing up the owners of the blades. "Sorry, not gonna happen," growled Naruto while discarding the sheath and gripped his sword with both hands. "You want a piece of them, you have to go through us," stated Akuma while his left hand fetched a few shuriken. "I see," replied the hunter while readying a few more Senbon needles, "Then let us dance."

Hinata and Sakura had managed to take out one of the Bunshin with a surprise attack and now stood back to back with Kurenai. "It's about time you showed up," muttered Kurenai while preparing herself for another round of close combat. "Sorry sensei," said Hinata while falling into her Juuken stance. "We were somewhat occupied," finished Sakura while she readied her Chakrams.

Kakashi in the meantime was involved in a fight with Zabuza. He had revealed his Sharingan before hand and was right now circling the other nin, a kunai at the ready. "So you let yourself be hired by Gatou? Never thought you'd step so low." "He pays well," retorted Zabuza while he launched anther vertical swipe with his cleaver. "Are you sure that's all?" Kakashi blocked the swipe with his kunai, attempting a roundhouse kick. Zabuza just jumped back, bringing a good three meters between them. "It's all you need to know."

Back with Akuma and Naruto the two had finally managed to draw the fight away from their fallen comrades but at the cost of several wounds to themselves. Akuma had been hit in his left arm so often that it felt totally numb but still not numb enough to stop him from tossing one or two shuriken now and then. Naruto had been hit several times in his tights and his footing wasn't as good as he would have liked but there was no way he would back down.

"Why are you doing this," asked Naruto while trying to cut the hunter nin in two pieces from head to toe. "Because Zabuza-sama orders it," he answered while doing a back flip, throwing several Senbon in the process. Akuma ducked and spun around his own axis to the left to evade the hail of Senbon before he fetched several shuriken from his left holster. "And that's good enough for you?" bellowed Akuma while sending all of the shuriken flying.

The hunter nin easily knocked them off course with a few Senbon while still evading Naruto's slashes. "Do you have someone so close to you that you would do anything to keep them happy?" The three jumped away from each other and stopped their fight. Naruto threw a short glance towards Hinata who was fighting with one of Zabuza's clones one-on-one. Akuma in the meanwhile dared to let his mind wander for a brief moment before he muttered, "Once, a long time ago." "Then you both must know ho......" The hunter nin suddenly stopped and only a second later blood ran down from under his mask before he fell over.

Akuma and Naruto were greeted with the sight of several shuriken and crossbow darts in the nin's back and then they looked ahead only to be faced with another rain of sharp metal. Naruto quickly gathered Chakra to his feet and dashed to the right, avoiding every missile. Akuma in turn was unable to dodge and several shuriken struck his arms, torso and legs. Coughing up a small trickle of blood his fingers loosened around his sword before it fell cluttering to the ground before he himself dropped.

Naruto stared at his fallen friend and then whipped around to the left as a cry of pain shot through the air. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw Hinata fall, a man with a mace standing behind her. "HINATA!" "You should be more concerned about yourself then the little girl." Naruto whipped around and looked to the end of the bridge where the cackling voice came from. A short man with a cane stood in the slowly clearing mist, at least fifty thugs, ronin and nukenin behind him. "Who the hell are you," barked Naruto while inching towards Hinata only to see the man next to her rise his mace again, aiming for her head. "One more step and she's dead," cackled the short man and that finally caught everyone's attention.

Zabuza and Kakashi had been so wrapped up in their duel that they needed the short man's second shout to notice him. The two jumped away from their standoff and looked at who had been talking. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as recognized the short man. "Gatou! What are you doing here?!" "What does it look like? Some demon you are. Unable to even kill some children and an old man." "Why are those... punks with you?!" "Do you really think I'd pay you after you and the shit head messed up so often? Hell no. Bring the bitch to me."

Naruto watched with anger filled eyes how a thug picked up Hinata's unconscious form and walked over to Gatou. "Wake her." The way Hinata was awoken caused Naruto to grip the handle of his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white: they slapped her!

Hinata woke with a startled yelp and tried to reach with her right hand for her stinging cheek only to have to short tycoon grab her hand. "Now, I know a better place for this hand." And with a lecherous grin the he placed Hinata's hand on her own chest, squeezing tightly. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER," bellowed Naruto as red Chakra began to become visible around him and was about to charge the group only to have the tycoon laugh. "Look behind you!"

Naruto briefly did look behind himself and cursed in his mind. Another thirty thugs stood at the other end of the bridge, steel drew blank. 'The others can't take care of them alone. What should I do?'

Kakashi in the meanwhile had similar thoughts, eying everyone shortly. 'Neither I nor Kurenai or Zabuza are in any state to take them all on; we're too banged up. Naruto is the only one standing but he can't take them on alone as we....!' Kakashi's thoughts grounded to a halt as he saw movement next to Naruto. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw how Akuma lifted his body slowly off the ground and raised his right hand to grab Naruto's shoulder, pulling himself up. Metal fell to the ground and the sound indicated that all weapons had left his body.

Naruto looked to his left as he felt the pressure on his shoulder, staring how Akuma pulled himself in a standing position, his hair falling over his face. "Akuma," whispered Naruto. "Don't..... worry.... I.... got your..... back....." The older teen reached with his left hand for his belt and retrieved a star shaped object before popping it into his mouth, biting down viciously. Then the same hand was placed on his chest and he muttered, _"Potent Cure."_ The bleeding on his chest stopped instantly although blood still ran down his arms. Without any word Akuma drew a kunai and started to cut through the fabric of his left glove only to repeat the process with the right one.

Naruto, remembering their conversation a few days prior looked shortly shocked, "Are you...." "If not now then when?" Akuma removed his gloves with a single flick of his wrists, revealing pale skin under them. But it wasn't the color of the skin that caught Naruto's eye, it were the scars on the back of his hands and his palms. Four circles overlapping each other and connecting in a point that served as a center for a fifth circle. Miniature kanji were written between them but were too small for Naruto read them. Suddenly the scars began to glow in a slightly blue color as the same glow settled around Akuma's body.

"What the fuck are you doing," muttered Naruto, feeling the air filling with electricity. "Something I should have done days ago," muttered Akuma while he closed his hands before speaking and a clear and loud voice, "Releasing Elemental Seal: Jupiter: Level Four: Rejuvenation of the Wind." Out of the clear sky came several thunderbolts, hitting the bridge as well as the sea. As the thunderclaps echoed away Akuma's eyes glowed eerily while he sent a glance at Naruto. "You get your girl; I'll take care of the rest." Naruto, sensing the power and anger rolling off his friend nodded and the two walked into opposite directions.

Naruto's eyes flashed red and stayed red as he saw what exactly Gatou was doing to HIS Hinata, despite what was going on around him. The short bastard had removed Hinata's jacket, revealing a plain white shirt. And, although it was just a very minor detail on his mind, Naruto found out just why Hinata wore such baggy clothing: for her age she was rather well endowed. But Naruto could hardly care less as he saw how Gatou was about to brush his dirty hands up her thigh. "Take your bloody hands off her!"

Naruto's whole body was enveloped in red Chakra as he charged the group and the Chakra manifested in two red, foxy tails. He reached the first row of enemies within short notice and started to hack and slash his way through them, severing off limbs and spilling guts all over the place. Gatou, finally taking notice of the immediate threat, turned to Naruto and stared in surprise at how such a cretin could easily make his way through his men, leaving behind a bloody trail. "Looks like you're not worth the trouble," muttered Gatou as he pulled a dagger out of nowhere and rammed it into Hinata's stomach, twisting it several times. Hinata cried out in pain and her world became black.

Naruto saw with terror and rising anger how his girlfriend fell and his killing intent shot through the roof. Without much effort his two tails split up, ending in a total of four. Further more his nails extended into claws while his canine enlarged, reaching the opposing lips with easy. His nodachi had become blunt by now and the top half had broken off. Discarding the now useless sword Naruto resorted to his claws as his main weapon, tearing and ripping through the mass of flesh before him, his tails acting as homing missiles. In his mind Kyuubi felt how her power was quickly drained from her but she put no effort in stopping her container; his fury was justified.

Akuma in the meanwhile had placed himself between the rest of his fellow shinobi and the second wave of renegades. "If you want even one hair of them you have to go through me first." The chilling cold of his voice send shivers down Sakura's and Kurenai's spines as their eyes rested solemnly on him. "Do you really think you can stop us," shouted one of the thugs and the rest soon joined him in his laughter. Akuma's head bent slightly as a dark and even sinister chuckle escaped his lips.

"Foolish idiots. No, I don't think I can stop you, I KNOW I can. And it won't even bother me to have all your blood on my hands and soul; there isn't much left to stain." Akuma raised his whole right arm towards the group, his hand closed into a fist. Bolts of pure and strong lightning moved down his arm and gathered into his fist, forming a visible field of electricity around it. Akuma's eyes shone with coldness that would chill anyone's blood and his lips were curled in a sadistic smirk. "I forgot how good it feels to let out your pent up anger. I'm so glad that you came along right now or I might have gone berserk on my friends. Now, PRAY!" He opened his hand and a ball of compressed electricity became visible to the audience. It threw sparks into all directions while it grew to the size of a baseball. _"Expending Thunder Mine!" _

The orb began to move slowly, sparks and small bolts of lightning flying in all directions, shrouding Akuma's face in a strange light. No one, not even those who knew him saw any threat come from this small thing. It was just too small and too slow to pose any threat. But then it happened. The orb picked up speed and grew in size so fast that after only four meters it had reached 1,5 meters in diameter and speed on par with Akuma's own. Unable to move out of the way, the orb hit one renegade and started to expand in a matter of microseconds, consuming a good third of the enemies. Shouts of pain and cries for mercy soon filled the air but were unheard due to the sound of the man born thunderstorm. After what seemed like hours for the onlookers the sphere of bristling electricity faded away revealing a giant puddle of goo, the one or the other human limb still visibly twitching.

The renegades stared at what used to be their comrades and then looked up at Akuma, fear and terror etched into their faces. "Don't even think I'm done with you," said Akuma has his left hand loosed his unused Katana from his side. He gripped the hilt of it and several bows of lightning moved down his arm and into the sword, causing several kanji to appear on its sheath. Slowly he drew the blade that had not seen the light of day in years and revealed blood red steel. "Let us dance the dance of the bloody blade." And with silent movements Akuma charged his opponents and another slaughter ensued, limbs and blood falling onto the bridge while cries of pain filled the air.

Naruto was drenched in blood from head to toe, his eyes shining like perfect rubies as he tore his way through the last remainders of Gatou's army. Only a hand ful of men separated him from Hinata and a new surge of anger and power rushed through him as he saw how the tycoon ignored him totally, kicking Hinata in the stomach again and again. "GATOU!" His voice vibrated with anger and held an unearthly echo as he simply shred the last few men into pieces coming to a halt before the bastard. The short man looked up, freezing as he looked into those demonic eyes and for the first time he feared for his life.

Naruto stared at the tycoon, his pleas of mercy falling on deaf ears as he raised his right hand, flexing his claws and preparing to end it all. A second later and Gatou's head rolled over the ground, after some time coming to a stop, his eyes still open and fear carved into them.

Ignoring the dead body on his side Naruto rushed at Hinata's side, carefully placing an arm under her neck and lifting her up. The wound in her stomach bled strongly, spilling her life essence on the ground. 'Kyuubi! KYUUBI!' **"I'm here no need to shout."** 'Shut up and tell me how I can save her!' **"I'm... not sure.... there might be a way but....."** 'Don't stall, tell me!' **"You... have to place your hand... in her wound and channel my Chakra into it..."** Not waiting for Kyuubi to finish Naruto placed his right hand over her wound, three fingers digging into it, and flared Kyuubi's Chakra to an extent that a torrent of red Chakra shot ten meters into the air. He felt his consciousness slipping but still kept going; even after his own consciousness had slipped him he flared the demoness Chakra until it finally ebbed away after nearly an hour.

Ω

Hinata slowly felt how her consciousness returned to her and opened her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was a giant burst of Chakra and killing intent and then it all had blacked out. She looked around, taking in the grassland she lay on and the river on her left side. In the distance ahead she saw a wooden cabin and behind it a small grove. "Where... am I?" No one answered her, not that she had expected it. Suddenly she felt a tug at her right sleeve and looked down only for her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop. There, right before her sat a Djinn, a Mars Djinn to be precise, and Hinata knew only of one person who had a Mars Djinn. 'Naruto!'

Once more the Djinn tugged at her sleeve before it hopped towards the cabin only to turn back and look at her, its blue eyes fixed on her. "You... want me to follow you?" The Djinn nodded furiously before it continued up the small hill, Hinata quickly following it. As it reached the cabin it just jumped through an open window while Hinata walked up to the door and knocked softly. The door swung open and the Djinn peeked around it at the high of the handle. "Hello?" Hinata stepped inside, looking around in the small building. A small booth caught her eyes as well as a small kitchen area. The place had a cozy feeling to it and Hinata had to admit that she felt at home. A door in the back caught her eye and Hinata walked up to it, knocking softly. **"Come in."**

Hinata slowly opened the door, confused about the female voice. As she stepped inside Hinata's eyes fell on a bed that currently held a sleeping Naruto. On the right side of the bed was an armchair, occupied by the source of the female voice: A pretty blond, wearing a white kimono with embroidered images of foxes, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes fixed on Naruto. As Hinata closed the door behind her the blond looked up and Hinata was lost in two seas of red. **"Ah, I wondered when you'd find this place Hinata; please take a seat." **"Who are you? And what's with Naruto?"

Kyuubi let out a sigh, muttering to herself, **"Of course the most dreaded question comes first." **She looked back at Hinata, her voice low and full of sadness, **"To put it bluntly, I'm the source of Naruto's miserable life." **"How can this be?" **"Twelve years ago a demon attacked Konoha. The Yondaime tried to defeat it but was unable to do so, so he sealed it in a newly born infant." **Kyuubi stopped here, waiting for Hinata to piece together the rest and start yelling or fleeing.

Hinata was utterly confused. The only demon that attacked Konoha had been the Nine Tails and that had been killed by the Yondaime. But... twelve years ago.... Naruto had been born twelve years ago and it had been then that the Kyuubi had attacked. All the harsh treatment towards Naruto came back to her, the names. And then it clicked in her mind. "So... you're the Kyuubi....." The demoness nodded, lowering her head as if expecting punishment. But Hinata just stared at her for a few moments before her head turned towards the bed, "What about Naruto?"

Kyuubi was utterly surprised at the lack of anger or fear but then she answered the girl, **"He suffers from heavy Chakra depletion. During the battle he used a lot of my Chakra and he nearly destroyed his Chakra paths in the process. Right now he's sleeping and out of danger although he should take it slow in the near future." **"What a relief."

Both women were silent for a bit before Hinata spoke again, "Where are we anyway?" **"Right now we're in Naruto's mind; or better said in the seal that binds me to him." **"Wait, if this is Naruto's mind of sorts... then how am I here?" **"Well, I have a theory. During the fight on the bridge you were mortally wounded and after cutting his way to you Naruto used a lot of my Chakra to mend the wound. Maybe you still feel where the wound was." **

And indeed Hinata felt a path of tender flesh under her clothes and her eyes widened as she felt just how big the wound must have been. She quickly discarded her jacket and lifted up her black undershirt, inspecting the slightly brighter skin. "**You're really lucky to be alive," **said Kyuubi while she too studied he wound, **"A bit more to the left and it would have severed your spine." **Hinata let the shirt drop, back at Naruto, "So he saved me again?" Kyuubi detected a hint of sadness in the girl's voice and she could tell where it came from, **"Don't blame yourself; be happy that you have someone who cares about you so much." **

What Hinata did next shocked the demoness so hard that she totally froze up: Hinata bolted from the bed and hugged her hard, "Thank you." After a few seconds Kyuubi collected herself and removed Hinata's arms from around her neck, **"You shouldn't be thanking me of all people." **"Why not?" **"Helloooo. Have you missed what I said earlier? I am the Kyuubi. The Queen of Hell. I killed off half of your village!" **

At the end Kyuubi was screaming and even crying. Hinata, who couldn't stand seeing anyone cry did what came natural for her: she hugged Kyuubi again. But this time the demoness didn't pull away and just cried into the girls shoulder. "Shhhh. There is no need to cry." Hinata hugged her closer and began to rub up and down the woman's back. Kyuubi, enjoying the human warmth and comfort offered finally hugged back as strong as she dared. Although a lot of questions were running through her head she needed this closeness.

After her tears stopped Kyuubi pulled back and looked straight into Hinata's eyes, **"Why?" **Hinata smiled slightly her eyes shining with something Kyuubi had thought she had lost a long time ago: tenderness. "Because you hurt and I can't stand people hurting." **"But why me? Me of all beings?!" **Hinata brushed her right hand over the demoness' cheek, "You can't be that bad. I spoke a few times with Naruto about you and although he had always stayed very vague I figured out that he holds you pretty high. If you were just as bad and evil as everyone says then Naruto wouldn't be so friendly towards you. Neither would we be sitting here and talking the way we do."

Kyuubi was floored at the plain but at the same time logical explanation Hinata gave her. Suddenly she pulled the girl in a bone crushing hug, muttering **"Thank you"** over and over. Hinata was about to ask Kyuubi to let her at least breath when a movement on the bed caught the women's attention. Naruto just said up, stretching his arms and yawning wide. "UUUUUAAAH! That was a nice nap." He opened his eyes and looked around only to have his mind grind to a halt at the sight of Kyuubi and Hinata still hugging. "H-Hi-nata....? Nee-chan...?" Without giving him time to prepare the two tackled him on the bed, hugging him as if their lives depended on it. Hinata even shed a few tears in his left shoulder while she muttered "You're awake" again and again.

"Hinata-chan... what are you doing here?" **"Well, to make things quick let's just assume that due to the massive amount of Chakra you poured into her system you managed to pull her into your mind." **"Does it really matter Naruto-kun?" The boy shook his head and nuzzled into the two women, enjoying the closeness of his two most precious persons. Kyuubi suddenly sighed, feeling that the time had come.** "I don't like it to break the mood but you two have to leave this place soon." **"Huh? Why Nee-chan?**" "Because your friends are worried about you. You two have been out for quite some time before you woke up here. Now get out of here before I make you.**"

"No fun Kyuu-chan," pouted Hinata before she blushed hard as she realized just what she had called the demoness. Naruto and Kyuubi and the meanwhile smiled secretly in their minds, 'Kyuu-chan it is, ne?'** "Maybe it's no fun but it is necessary to calm your friends and teachers.**" "Ok, Ok. Just don't get into a fit Nee-chan; we're leaving already." And only seconds later the two started to fade out of existence. Kyuubi looked up, meeting the gaze of a smiling Djinn and couldn't help but smile herself,** "Our little family is growing, huh?"**

**Ω**

As Hinata and Naruto opened their eyes they looked straight at the other. "Hey," whispered Hinata as she snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Hey yourself," answered Naruto as he moved his head to kiss the girl in his arms properly, aka a hot, steamy and definitely not innocent snogging session. "Would you two mind to keep that display of affection at a minimum? It's rather depressing for someone single." The two separated at an instant and looked once through the room they were in. At the opposing wall, with his back leaning against said structure sat Akuma, his chest and arms bandaged up like a mummy. "Yo. You're finally awake; took you long enough." "What do you mean Akuma," asked Hinata while the two sat up as well, she still leaning against Naruto.

"Well, you two were out for nearly ten days, no wait eleven." "Sounds like we took our sweet time," snickered Naruto before his expression turned serious, "What about you?" "Me? I'm nearly healed but neither Sakura nor Haku would let me get up, saying that I'd tear open my wounds." Akuma briefly snorted while he started to smirk, "Man, to know they wouldn't think I would use my Psynergy as soon as I could." "So why are you still here," asked Naruto, moving his arms around his girl's waist. "Because neither Sakura nor Haku would let me up for more then usage of the bathroom."

"By the way who is Haku," asked Hinata while she rubbed her right hand over Naruto's stomach. "You remember that hunter nin right?" Both teens nodded while Naruto's face fell. "Well, HE is actually a SHE and she survived her wounds. Sakura patched her up and then the two started to tend to us." Hinata and Naruto stared at him for a while with open mouths before they seemed to recover.

"Wow, now that's quite something," sighed Naruto, a happy grin on his face. Just then the door opened and three females entered the room. Two were know to the majority of the room but the third was unknown. The girl was a tad bit taller then Sakura, with long, raven black hair. She wore a navy blue kimono, held together by a white obi. The kimono was covered with several motives that reminded everyone of winter.

The girl knelt down in front of Hinata and Naruto. "Hyuuga-sama, Uzumaki-sama; how are you feeling today?" "Despite the fact that I feel damn hungry I feel great. I assume you must be Haku?" "Hai Uzumaki-sama." "No need to be so formal Haku, just call me Naruto." "As you wish Naruto-sama." Hinata giggled slightly as she noticed how Naruto growled darkly at the suffix Haku used. "Nice to meet you Haku-san, you may call me Hinata." "Hai Hinata-sama." Now Hinata herself groaned in her mind, understanding why her boyfriend was a bit ticked off. 'Even after telling her she still insists on this stupid 'I-am-lower-then-you-voice'.'

While Haku had introduced herself, Sakura had been fussing over Akuma, who had once again managed to loosen his bandages. "For the last time, STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH!" "Sakura, I have been in this damn room for over ten days, with six being conscious. Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit still all day?" "I don't care if you find it boring but as long as you're in my care YOU WILL NOT GET UP!"

"Oh, for the Element's sake, I'M FINE!" And true to his words Akuma jumped to his feet and within less then a second ignited all bandages before they fell off him, revealing perfectly healed skin. "You know, he does look fine to me Sakura," smiled Kurenai as she saw how annoyed Akuma had gotten. 'Hehehe. Kakashi owns me 1500 Ryo.' Sakura sent a glare at the woman with a clear meaning: Traitor.

Akuma in the meantime grew slightly self-conscious as he realized that he was in the same room as four very observing females with nothing covering half of his body. He basically had no problem with it at all but he knew the scars on his back would be the source of several questions he'd like to avoid. Not because he didn't want to answer them but because he just didn't know himself. He only knew WHEN he had gotten them but not how or why.

Quickly back in his beloved normal attire he turned to speak to Naruto, who still tried to get Haku to quit "that damn nonsense" when said shinobi's stomach growled loudly. "Looks like someone is hungry," grinned Sakura as she eyed Naruto with a teasing smirk. "Can you blame him after eleven days of starvation," asked Akuma, trying to suppress his own growling stomach. Hinata and Naruto in the meanwhile stood up and slipped back into their jackets and all six left the room to get some food.

**Ω**

After a good hour of constant eating Naruto's stomach was satisfied. They had been eating with everyone present, even Zabuza, who had also recovered from his wounds had been around, although he kept to himself. Suddenly, after Tsunami had put away the dishes Kurenai directed a question at Akuma, "Say, what happened on the bridge to you? Shortly after you stood up I heard you talking about releasing a seal." "I'd like to know that as well," said Kakashi while the rest nodded in agreement.

Akuma in turn sighed, knowing that if he wouldn't tell them exactly what had happened he would be in a lot of trouble not to mention that his own team wouldn't trust him anymore. "If you want to put it in the most drastic way possible you could say that years ago I weakened myself on purpose." He slowly removed his gloves from his hands, showing them the scars on both sides of his hands. They seemed less pronounced then on the bridge to Naruto and the kanji he had been unable to read were not visible. "Before I explain what I have done to myself at that time I have to go a bit into my history. Until now I deceived you all about my true psynergetic alignment, letting you believe that fire, Mars, is my strongest alignment. But it is not; it is wind, Jupiter. Another thing that I have to say is that my Jupiter potential as by far superior to my Mars potential."

"I can tell from your looks that you want to know just why the hell I have sealed away my strongest trump card but let me tell you that although it is my best option it also bears a great... weakness you might call it. Due to a cause alien to me my Psynergy... acts a tad bit different then others. No matter how little or much Psynergy I use in the end what ever Psynergy I use gets multiplied by a factor of two to five. I have no fucking idea why that is so or even where the energy comes from as it is not drawn from me. Over time I found out that this only applies when I use an offensive Psynergy of the Jupiter row."

"Anything else works as it should. To control this I put those seals on me. They leach off up to four fifths of the Psynergy I use to create my attacks with Jupiter and give it off as a blue glow, if used with too much even the creation of strong winds around me. Depending on what level the seal currently is it absorbs a fifth less and when I release all four I basically go all out. It... has become a last resort for me as long as I'm clear minded enough to remember it."

"But... why are those seals... made of scars," asked Kurenai, trying to take all in she had been just told. "Unlike the seals in the shinobi world mine are not inscribed with ink but the very element someone wishes to seal, in my case Jupiter. The only manifestation of Jupiter that is capable of being used is lightning. I only know of Mars how it works there and the results are red colored, tattoo like markings."

Silence fell over the room after Akuma finished and it took a few moments before it was broken by Zabuza. "Wait a second gaki. Doesn't that mean that you could have easily killed me in our duel?!" Akuma looked at the nukenin with cold eyes, "I COULD have killed you easily if I had chosen to do so but that doesn't mean that I LIKE to kill." "Then what about your second sword? If you had used it you would have wiped the floor with me."

Akuma sighed as he looked up at the other swordsman, his eyes piercing into the other's, "If you HAVE to know then let me tell you this: my second blade is only truly useful if combined with my Jupiter Psynergy; enough said." Akuma turned away from Zabuza, officially ending their conversation, "How long will it take for you to finish the bridge Tazuna-san?" "I'm not totally sure. With Gatou gone the village is at a high spirit and the work's progressing good but who can tell how long it lasts."

Naruto briefly looked up at Akuma and he began to smirk, "Hey Akuma, why don't we give them a few hands?" Akuma looked at his friend with confusion until Naruto made an infamous seal and Akuma too began to smirk, "Not bad foxy, you're using your head." The two stood up and motioned for the rest to follow them when Naruto was tackled down by two red blurs. A moment later and Naruto was rolling around, laughing his ass off. "Seems like they still like him better then me," muttered Kiba, trying to sound hurt but his smile betrayed him. Naruto was tumbling and rolling around with two foxes and laughing all the time.

"I have to admit that I forgot about those two," smiled Sakura as she watched the three, the two foxes trying to lick Naruto's face, or any part of exposed skin as a matter of fact. "It sure does seem so," said Hinata while also smiling, "And from the looks of it they want to stay with Naruto-kun." "Then we should probably name them, huh," asked Akuma while trying to snatch the kit away to give Naruto some breathing time. "Why not Maki for the little one," suggested Hinata while she reached out for the kit to scratch it behind her ears. The kit first backed away to sniff Hinata's fingers before licking and then nuzzling her head against them.

"**Seems like you rubbed off on her, ne Naruto-kun?" **'Sure does look like it.' "Your daughter seems to like her new name, ne Kyuu?" Every shinobi who knew the truth froze up for a second at Naruto's words. Then Akuma suddenly started to chuckle, "You sure know how to pick names Naruto. But back there you should be extra careful." "Yeah, I figured that out as well but if they even THINK about laying a finger on them I might take it for a walk." Kakashi and Kurenai nearly had a heart attack at this, eying Naruto suspiciously while thinking the same line, 'What is the kid up to now?' "Enough talk, LET'S BUILD A BRIDGE!" and without further ado Naruto dashed out of the house, two red hurricanes trailing him.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

Phuuu; done for now. as soon as i can feel my fingers again an got a nice bag of sleep i'll be back to writing. any suggestions/criticism/comment is welcom. also the forum is up and only waiting for posts. PM i you want to mod a topic.

T getting to sle... Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz


	10. Chapter 10 edited

zervus.

and again i managed to finish another chapter. don't ask me how but i've written this within only two days and spent one day prove-reading.

what do i present you today: the return from Wave. you could call this thing a part filler because i wanted to do a few things and just get them out of the way. this chapter might be a bit boring and long-winded but there are a few hints on things that are really important in later chapters.

**Poll Result: **seems like the majority wants Naruto exclusive to Hinata. the poll's still open and again everyone has one vote per chapter.

**Important**: just to warn you, from now on i'm going to do some major twists in the plot and officially move away from canon. i already did that but from now on the changes will be major. also i warn those people who like the canon setup of the Hyuuga clan: LEAVE AT ONCE! this is the setup chapter for some Hyuuga-bashing. next chapter a few of them will get what they deserved for a long time.

**Disclaimer:** get away from me you god damn lawyers! Sue each other if you have to sue someone! ( faaaaaaar away at this time: lawyer1, "I SUE YOU!" lawyer2, "WTF?!")

Note: i added the current status for each story to my profile. check it if you want to know how far into the next chapter i am.

now you have read enough unimportant stuff and i give you what you came for.

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The Hokage along with a squad of ANBU stood at the southern village gate to Konoha. Two days prior Pakkun had entered the Hokage office and handed in a full report for the mission to Wave. To say Sarutobi was shocked didn't even scratch the surface. Not only had Team 10 picked up a new ally, Team 7 and 8 were returning with TWO new... allies, one of them being the infamous Momochi Zabuza, hence the ANBU squad.

Sarutobi was pulled out of his thoughts as several points appeared on the horizon and quickly closed in. Sarutobi smiled slightly only to have that smile turn into a frown. Kakashi seemed to be carrying someone on his back and all seemed to be in a great hurry. His assumptions were verified as Kakashi rushed past them followed by Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, two foxes and another girl with long black hair. The black hair and the two swords sticking out from behind Kakashi were a perfect giveaway as to who was being carried. Kurenai and the rest stopped in front of the Kage, all seemingly slightly winded.

"Team... 8 and 7 reporting back... Hokage-sama," breathed Kurenai, trying to get her heartbeat back under control. "What happened Kurenai?" "A good three hours from here Akuma started to shake violently before dropping to the ground, rapidly coughing up blood. We were unable to decipher what was happening to him so we made haste back here to get him to the hospital ASAP." "What do you think is happening to him?" "Due to his... unique heritage I don't dare to make any assumption." The Hokage nodded before turning to the rest, "You may take your leave; Zabuza-san, I expect you at my office in one hour sharp. ANBU, make sure our... guest doesn't do anything stupid." A collective "HAI" sounded before everyone walked into the village. The Hokage puffed his pipe one last time before he Shunshined to the hospital.

**Ω**

In the hospital Kakashi had just handed over the still blood coughing Akuma to the active doctor, who wasted no time in carting the teen off into the ER. "Sensei," whispered Sakura while she looked at the door to the ER, "What are his chances?" Kakashi, too worried to even take out his favorite literature, had a dark look in his visible eye, "Honestly, I have no idea Sakura. I know that Dr. Kishimoto will do everything in his power to save Akuma but with the blood loss and his background I don't know what can be done."

Suddenly a kunai whizzed past him and would have at least cut his cheek if the Jounin hadn't reacted on instinct and leaned slightly to the side. He looked up to see Naruto standing between Kyuu and Maki, his arm still held like he had just let go of the knife. "Don't say stuff like that sensei," growled Naruto, his eyes briefly flashing red, "He WILL pull through, don't you dare question that."

Hinata lay a calming hand on Naruto's arm, "Please calm down. We all are worried but please no violence." Naruto looked back at her, his eyes softening slightly, "You're right; sorry sensei." "Don't sweat it Naruto." "But next time don't react so harshly," sounded a new voice from down the hallway. All five turned around to see the Third walk towards them, his eyes fixed on Naruto. "I know that you see him as a close friend but I doubt Akuma would support you harming your sensei." Naruto dropped into the next chair that was around and sighed deeply, "I know old man. I just refuse to even consider that Akuma can't make it."

Sarutobi let his eyes travel over the other Genin present and noticed that all of them seemed rather winded. "You should head home and get some rest. There is no need for you all to stay here." "But...," started Sakura only to have Haku stop her by a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-san, Hokage-sama is right. Akuma-san wouldn't want us to worry about him so much that it would be unhealthy for us." "But...." "The young woman is right Sakura," said the Third while smiling at the bubble gum haired kunoichi, "Akuma wouldn't want you to get hospitalized yourself because of him." Sakura sighed in defeat, slowly accepting that she couldn't do anything in the matter.

The Hokage turned his attention from Sakura to Haku which in turn caused the girl to tense up. "I gather that you're Zabuza's apprentice?" "Hai Hokage-sama," said Haku while bowing her head. "No need for such formalities. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, please show her around. I will call for her when needed." "Come on Haku," shouted the blond, "Let's show you something truly remarkable!" Not waiting for anyone to react, Naruto grabbed Hinata's and Haku's wrists and rushed off, the two girls barely able to keep up with him. Sakura followed the three at a slower pace, knowing full well where Naruto would take the two other girls.

After the teens were gone the Third turned to Kakashi, "Tell me." "I'm sure Kurenai told you most of it already. What she probably didn't tell you is the fact that we already forced a total of three Blood Pills down Akuma's throat when he was running low on blood." "Three?!" The Hokage was shocked to say the least. After all, three Blood Pills meant that Akuma had lost at least twice the amount of blood a person his size had.

Suddenly the doors to the ER opened and Dr. Kishimoto walked towards the Hokage, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. He was a slightly round man with a developing bald head, maybe around forty but you could tell from the way he held himself that he still had it in him if needed. Also one should note that he was the only doctor the Third entrusted Naruto to. "Kishimoto, what can you tell me?" "Well Hokage-sama, the boy sure is lucky to still be alive. Had he been fed one more Blood Pill he might have died." "Nani," shouted Kakashi, astonished by the doctor's words.

"You see, because we had so little information on what had been done already we checked his basics; blood pressure, blood level, brain activity and such. We soon noticed that his blood level was at the minimum a human being would need to survive. Due to the fact that Blood Pills seemed to be rejected by his system we tried a direct blood transfer. But soon after we started the procedure he once more started to cough up blood while shaking violently. We stopped he transfer and noticed that after he had coughed up the amount of blood we transferred into him he stopped and settle down a bit."

"So, his body is running on the minimum blood it needs right now and anything more will be excreted?" "Hai Hokage-sama. What should be noted as well is that while checking him over we noticed that some of his organs seemed to be... vibrating for the lack of a better term." "Vibrating," asked Kakashi, knowing that this was NOT normal for anything in any human body. "Yes Kakashi, vibrating. This also seems to be the cause for his shaking."

"Do you know what could be the cause of this?" "Sadly no Hokage-sama. Nothing we know about creates those symptoms." "Will he recover?" "I dare say that it depends on him. If he has the will he will pull through but if he gives up...." "Thank you for your honesty Kishimoto." "No problem Hokage-sama." "Can he be visited," asked Kakashi, knowing that he would be chewed out by several people if he didn't have the answer when asked. "Not today but tomorrow he might be stable enough although I can't tell when he will wake up."

Dr. Kishimoto bowed shortly before he left Kakashi and the Third alone. The Third turned around and looked at Kakashi, "You better tell them that Akuma can be visited from tomorrow on." Kakashi simply nodded before he Shunshined away. The old man took a deep drag on his pipe, his eyes closed to calm down. 'This year's rookies are one big pain to deal with.'

**Ω**

Hinata, Haku, Sakura and Naruto sat at Ichiraku's, the girls again wondering where Naruto put all those bowls of ramen. "One more old man!" "Coming." "Naruto-san, don't you think you have had enough?" "Haku, he has hardly reached 'half full'. He's only at the fifth bowl; I have seen him eat twenty," said Sakura while staring at the blond nin. A small Poof signaled that someone Shunshined behind them and the girls turned around. "Yo."

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." "I just came to tell you that Akuma will probably pull through and that maybe he can get visited tomorrow. But don't expect him to be awake." "Here we go again," muttered Naruto between two bites. "What do you mean 'again'?" "You see Hinata, during the... true Genin test Akuma was attacked and ended up in the hospital for a good week in a coma," said Sakura, her eyes fixed on the untouched bowl of ramen before her.

Kakashi watched how his students' expression fell within seconds. 'I would like to tell them something to cheer them up but I doubt anything I'd say could change their mood.' "Well, I told you what I wanted. By the way, the Hokage gave us five days off to... get settled in again." "Hai sensei," muttered Sakura and Naruto in one voice, still unable to pull out of their downed mood. Soon afterwards Kakashi left, leaving the four teens to themselves.

"Do you think he will be the same? People change during a coma." "Hinata, if I learned something during my time really knowing Akuma then it's the fact that he will not give up and he will never change. Except for a few minor details. Like the shadow that bears his synonym, he will bend when needed but never change." Astonished by the depths of Naruto's words all three girls fell silent, although Haku had no idea what they were talking about.

Seeing that his number one customer seemed to scorn his food, Ichiraku headed over to them, addressing Naruto, "What's wrong kid? You barely had six bowls." "Sorry old man but... somehow I'm no longer hungry." "Could your sensei have something to do with it?" "It's not that. In fact... his news... was better then all I hoped for. It's just... do you know of our fourth member? Ryoushi Akuma?" "Heard of him. The other kids call him Shadow." "Yeah that's him. Anyway, when we returned from our mission he started to cough up blood and now he's in ICU." "Wow; that sucks." "FATHER!" "Oh Shi!" The old man was cut off as a pan connected forcefully with the back of his head before he fell to the floor, revealing his daughter as the assailant.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FOUL LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF CUSTOMERS?!" But the man was unable to reply seeing he was totally knocked out, a huge lump forming on his head. The four customers stared at the girl and her... persuasive methods. "Sorry you had to see that," smiled Ayame while trying to hide pan that had the imprint of her father's skull in it. "Remind me to never cross her," muttered Naruto to Hinata who nodded, still unable to process the last few seconds.

**Ω**

Naruto and Hinata had just reached the edge of the Hyuuga district as a presence appeared behind them. "What are you doing with IT Hinata?" the two teens slowly turned their heads and both of their blood froze within their veins. Behind them stood no one else but Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father. "Father." Naruto, in an attempt to soothe Hiashi's reaction, did something very uncommon of him: he bowed. "Hyuuga-dono."

Hiashi didn't move a single muscle at the display of obsequiousness and had his eyes fixed on Hinata. "Come. And you're forbidden to see him again." Hiashi walked past them, expecting Hinata to follow him. "No." Hiashi stopped in mid step, his brain barely capable of processing that single word. Had Hinata just said 'No' to him?! "Come now." "No!" Again this word! Barely able to suppress his anger he turned around and saw his daughter stand behind the demon.

"You will come now Hinata." "No father. And I WILL see him again." Hiashi, finally reaching the limit of his already short patience lashed out towards Hinata with his right hand only to have it get caught millimeters from her by a... red... Chakra appendage. Hiashi looked to his left and his mind shortly stopped.

There stood the demon but for the first time since he had been born his appearance resembled that of the damn fox. Red Chakra was flowing in a very thin aura around him, manifesting into three tails, one of them holding his hand in place. "Listen up teme, I could care less what you do to me but you will not lay a single finger on her with ill intentions. If you do then even Kami won't be able to help you."

Naruto was seeing red, literally. He knew Hiashi was not the most loving father but he would not accept any further harassing towards his Hinata. A single flick of his tail and Hiashi was flung into the next wall, leaving an imprint of his back. Hiashi was quickly back on his feet and stared daggers into the two teens. If looks could kill they would have been two very dead ninja.

Hiashi in the meantime was seething inside. He so wanted to beat some sense into his daughter but with an angered demon right in front of him... you would have to be suicidal to act now. Of course Hiashi was not Clan Head for nothing but... Taking on the nine tailed demon alone?! Hell NO! Hiashi snorted as he remembered why he was even out here: to find a weakling. "Fine. Keep your bitch fox. Why do I even care about such a hindrance like it is alien to me."

Not waiting for another assault from the demon Hiashi spun around and left towards the main building of the estate, leaving an enraged Naruto and crying Hinata behind. Quickly suppressing the demonic Chakra Naruto rushed to the side of his girl and hugged her close, whispering soothing words of nothingness into her ear. After a good ten minutes Hinata's tears had lessened and Naruto scooped her up in his arms, heading for the only destination he could think of.

**Ω**

The Third was sitting in his office, sorting through the last stakes of paperwork for today. 'Damn you Minato for leaving me with this job again!' But his musing was cut short as someone tapped on the office's window. The old man looked up and was shocked to see Naruto standing outside, Hinata in his arms. Sarutobi swiftly opened the window and let the two in. "Naruto, what can I do for you?" "Hokage-sama, I have a lot to talk about with you." Stunned from the seriousness and the respectful name Sarutobi was quick to see that this was serious.

Within a few minutes Naruto had told the old man what happened and now they sat in silence. Hinata had cried herself to sleep in Naruto's arms and was oblivious to what was happening around her. "So, basically you were walking Hinata home, Hiashi found you, Hinata defied him, he seemed to attack her and you lost your temper." "Pretty much sums it up," muttered Naruto while looking down at the sleeping face of his girl. "What are you two planning now?"

"How should I know?! That's why I came here!" Sarutobi smirked a bit, knowing that what he had in mind would put Naruto in a tight spot. "Well, the only thing I can think of is that you take her home until her... family matters are settled." Naruto gave a perfect imitation of a fish at that, his mouth opening and closing without words coming out.

"H-ha-ve... you gone senile old man!" Sarutobi chuckled while he puffed his pipe, "Not if my last check up was right. And it is the only thing I can think of. I highly doubt any female ex-classmate of yours is still awake at this hour and that leaves you as the only option." Naruto fixed his eyes on the Third, nailing him with a cold stare. "I'm so gonna get you for this," was all he said before he left the office towards his apartment. Sarutobi sighed in relief as the door closed while focusing on suppressing a shudder, 'Why do I feel that his statement was equal to a promise?'

**Ω**

The next four days found Hinata, Haku, Sakura and Naruto visit Akuma at least once each day. Zabuza had been accepted into Konoha's ranks as a Jounin and was right now on probation. He and Haku had been given an apartment close to Naruto's, although it was in a less... violent neighborhood. Akuma's situation had stabilized although he still was running on low blood. No one could figure out why he had gone into this state or what had and would happen. The only thing Sakura finally pointed out was that Akuma's seals were always present and glowing in a slight blue hue. None of the doctors could even fathom what could be happening. After all, no one knew how those seals worked.

Right now all four were standing or sitting in Akuma's hospital room alongside with the Hokage and Kakashi, awaiting Dr. Kishimoto's latest prognosis. The elderly man was standing before the bed, flipping through the clipboard. "Well, from what we gathered the last few days I can say that his blood levels are rising again. In two or three days they should be back to normal if the current recovery rate keeps up. Also I'd like you all to look at those radiographs. The first is from the first day while the second was just made hours ago."

Kishimoto pinned both at the window, the setting sun making them clear for everyone to see. "W-wha... what is the meaning of this," stuttered the Hokage as it became clear to him what had Kishimoto sweating all the time. "What is it old man?" "Look carefully Naruto," said Kakashi, closing his book and walking up to the window. "On both pictures are all of Akuma's organs. Now, compare them to each other."

Suddenly Haku gasped, "T... they are bigger then before!" "Hai," said Kishimoto, "His organs seem to have grown an extra layer of protective skin. The cellular density in his skin itself has increased as well. In other words: he grew a second layer of skin inside and outside." "NANI?!?!?!" "Oi, keep it low Naruto."

A raspy voice from behind them caused everyone to turn around. Akuma was sitting up in the bed, quickly removing all wires attached to his body. "HEY! What do you think you're doing," shouted Kishimoto quickly rushing over to the teen's side. "Sorry Doc, but there is no need for them any longer." "What do you mean," asked Kakashi, while again flipping through his book. "I mean that I'm very much aware of what is going on in my body. I don't know why it's happening but I know what."

A suddenly blue glow filled the room and all eyes were drawn towards Akuma's hands. The Adept himself was staring at them, his eyes wide with obvious terror and fear. "Hokage-sama! There is no time for explanations! Get everyone out of this room and prohibit anyone from entering until I say different!" Seeing the fright in the teens eyes Kakashi and Sarutobi quickly pushed everyone outside, having major problems with Sakura who was fighting with teeth and claws against Kakashi's grip.

As soon as the door closed behind them they heard shattering glass form inside and a strong gust howled out between the door and its frame. Quickly making the appropriate seals the Third cast a barrier around the door in case it gave way to the wind. Naruto in the meantime had his eyes closed and was deep in thought, Kyuubi talking vividly in his mind. After a few moments he opened his eyes. "Oi, calm down. Akuma knows what he's doing."

"How can you be so calm," shouted Sakura close to tears. She was not ready to loose a teammate already. "Calm down Sakura. Remember what's up with his seals? Kyuubi has provided several possibilities about what is going on. First, due to the recent change in his body Akuma's seals are not enough to suppress his Psynergy anymore. Second, again due to the changes the seals have been damaged and he has to redo them. At least those are the ones it thinks most likely to be true."

Silence fell over them for several minutes as suddenly the door opened behind the barrier. Akuma stood in the doorway panting heavily, bloody bandages covering his hands while he was back in his clothes as well. A series of seals and the barrier dropped. "What happened Akuma," said the Hokage sternly. Still breathing heavily Akuma answered in an even more raspy voice, "Two things... first, my seals failed me... and... second... they weren't strong enough any... longer...." "I claim you fixed them?" "Hai. Sorry to have worried you but I'm no longer used to the full pressure of Jupiter while I'm not in combat. I didn't want to risk harming any of you."

Everyone sighed in relief at Akuma's words; except for Sakura. She stood like a statue, staring at her teammate while tears started to pool in her eyes. Akuma, soon taking notice of the girl's state, walked up to her and brushed his right thumb over her left cheek. "Don't cry over someone like me Sakura." Finally unable to control herself, Sakura flung her arms around Akuma's neck, burying her face in his chest. Akuma in turn, slightly confused and caught off guard by the girl, instinctively moved his arms around her, trying to comfort the now openly crying girl. Kakashi and Sarutobi hid small, knowing smiles while they watched the exchanged between the teens.

After seemingly forever the Third cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, "Listen up everyone, Tomorrow morning at 0700 sharp I want all of you in my office. Is that clear?" "Hai," said all of them in unison; only Sakura simply nodded her head, still unwilling to let go of Akuma. Only seconds later the Third and Kakashi Shunshined away and Dr. Kishimoto left as well, leaving the teens alone. Soon Naruto had his left arm around Hinata's waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. The two and Haku watched with small smiles how Akuma desperately tried to calm Sakura down only to fail. Finally he looked up, a plea obvious on his face. But the other three teens held up their hands mouthing, "Don't look at me." Akuma sighed and did the only thing that cam to his mind to be able leave this place: he scooped Sakura up in his arms.

The other three couldn't help but grin as they saw a small blush creep on Sakura's cheeks. All five left the building and followed Akuma, wanting to know exactly how it would end with Sakura. What confused them was that Akuma headed for the shopping district, namely the street of clothes. "Hey Akuma, what are you up to?" "Let's just say a make over is necessary." Akuma had entered a shop for ninja gear and clothes and quickly made his way over to the clothes section. He let go of Sakura's legs and placed her on her own feet. Faster then even Kakashi could see with his Sharingan Sakura had put a good two meters between them, her face burning. Akuma couldn't help but chuckle at her antics while he scanned through the layouts. 'I wonder if she'll ever be able to look me in the eyes.'

Hinata and Haku too smiled at Sakura, seeing the girl throw one glance after another over her shoulder at Akuma. Said teen had several short sleeved shirts in his arm and was now walking towards the shop counter. He placed the articles on the counter and waited for the woman behind it to look up from her book. But the woman ignored him for nearly five minutes and a dangerous twitch appeared on Akuma's face. "Excuse me miss," hissed Akuma while trying desperate to control himself. But still no reaction. 'I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. This.' With a single flick of his left wrist the book caught on fire and burned away within seconds making the woman scream. She looked up and fixed her eyes on Akuma who was still trying not to do any more then this.

"Just what do you think you're doing," bellowed the woman while instinctively using the Big Evil Head no Jutsu Iruka was so fond of. But Akuma didn't back off, bolts of lightning suddenly covering the right half of his face, originating from his eye. "I intended to purchase a few things but now I feel more like burning this place to the ground." Five people backed off at his statement, spoken with such a cold tone that it could freeze the deserts of Wind Country. Without another word Akuma turned around and left the shop, leaving a shaking woman behind.

It took his friends a few minutes to catch up with him but when they did they found him leaning against the wall of a house, his hands clenched into fists while they were surrounded by twirling air. "Akuma...," said Sakura shyly not wanting to fuel the anger of her friend. His eyes snapped open and the four gasped. The white of his eyeballs had vanished and was replaced by a blue color, like they did back in the fight with Farok. Realizing the fright in his friends' eyes Akuma managed to calm down, his eyes returning to normal. "Gomen." He lowered his head, staring at the dusty road. 'What is going on? This was not supposed to happen. It said nothing about this.'

"Hey Akuma, you alright?" Naruto knew that Akuma would never harm them but to see those eyes again had been a shock. "I'm... not sure...." "What is going on?" "Something... has awakened.... I don't know what exactly it is but... I thought I could handle it. Looks like I was wrong...." Akuma looked up into the darkening sky, his eyes glanced with worry. 'Damn it! Why? Why is this all happening?' "Maybe you should go home and have a good night's sleep. That should calm you down." Akuma nodded towards Hinata, "Might be my best bet. Good Night." He took a step back into the shadows of a building and a second later he was gone.

"Do you too have this feeling," muttered Haku while she stared into the shadows. "What feeling Haku," asked Hinata while leaning against Naruto. "That something big is going to happen." The four shared a look and all knew what Haku was talking about: the air seemed to be filled with electricity.

**Ω**

Akuma had just entered his apartment and locked the door, unlike any other time. To say he was on edge was the understatement of the century. 'Why do I feel like one of them is around?' Just out of habit he gathered some Psynergy, _"Reveal: Grand Scale!_" Akuma let three waves of energy flow before he whipped around. 'Someone's in here as well! It's weak but I still sense it!' Within a single second he had both of his Katana at the ready, his back pressed against the wall next to the door leading into his bedroom. His muscles tensed as he took the door down with a single swipe of a blade and a split second later he vanished into the shadows of the room.

He carefully scanned the room until his eyes fell on a small quivering form in a corner of the room. He strained his eyes and ears to make out details and noticed the sobbing sounds. Also the scent was defining the person as female. Seeing no evident threat, Akuma sheathed his swords but still kept his guard up. He canceled his Cloak and stepped closer to the quivering female. At closer inspection he saw that the girl would probably not be older then ten or something that range. Her clothes consisted only of black rags and countless Chakra burns were visible to the bare eye.

"Hey," spoke Akuma softly, trying to not look like a threat. The head of the girl whipped around and her pupil-less eyes pierced the darkness and only one single thought hit Akuma square in the face, 'HINATA?!' "PLEASE! No more punishment! I'll be a good girl! Just PLEASE no more pain!" The girl seemed to try to disappear into the wall, fright, pain and utter terror evident on her face.

Akuma very slowly removed both of his Katana and threw them on the bed along his weapon holsters, trying to prove his words, "I'm not going to hurt. Please, come closer." Slowly the girl walked closer a little bit, still conscious of him while it was obvious that she was in pain. "Who... are you?" "My name is Akuma and I own this place." "Akuma... I heard this name before...." "Come closer; I promise that I will not hurt you."

The girl took a few more steps towards him and stepped into the light coming from the living area and Akuma gasped at the sight. The girl wore the remainders of a fishnet shirt and a black T-shirt which were barely hanging on her form while her blackish-blue, waist long hair stuck in all directions. Her navy blue pants were in equal bad shape, barely covering her from the world's pedophiles' eyes. "Bloody Hell, what happened to you?!" The girl shrank back at his outburst trying to melt back into the shadows, "G... go... men." But Akuma raised his hand to stop her, "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for shouting but I... just couldn't help myself." The girl walked closer to him until he would be able to touch her if he wanted to.

He bent down to her height, trying to keep the anger towards the one who had done this out of his voice, "Come with me into the kitchen, ok? I'll get you something to eat and then I'll take you to the hospit-." "NO! Not the hospital! They'll find me and hurt me again!" "Ok, ok. No hospital. I get it. There is no need to shout. I'll treat your wounds myself." Akuma stood back up and held his right hand out to the girl. Slowly the girl toke his hand and he led her into his leaving quarters. "What do you want to eat?" "Do you... have some sushi...?" The hopeful spark in the girl's eyes was more then enough to make it evident that she loved the stuff. "Let me look in the fridge."

Akuma quickly scanned the content of his fridge and found a plate with still relative fresh nigiri and maki. "Here you go." Fetching a pair of metal chopsticks from a drawer he moved towards the free working counter of the kitchen. Carefully lifting the girl up he sat her down on the counter and was about to hand her the chopsticks when he noticed that her hands were too swollen for her to hold them. "Let me have a look at your hand, then you can have as much as you want." The girl nodded and held her hands towards Akuma who carefully took one in his own, inspecting the bruised and blue skin.

'Damn it. Whoever did this knew what he was doing.' Covering his hands in a brown glow he got to work on her right hand, first mending the obvious bruises and then getting towards those Chakra burns. "Say, you never told me your name," said Akuma softly, trying to create a small conversation. "My name is Hanabi." "Hanabi, a nice name for a nice girl." An adorable blush covered Hanabi's cheeks at Akuma's words while he switched hands.

"Just be patient a bit longer and I'll be finished with your hands and we will finish after you eat." Hanabi nodded while she watched curiously how Akuma healed the Chakra burns. While he worked Akuma noticed something that disturbed him greatly. 'With each burn I heal, her Chakra seems to grow stronger. Could it be...?' His mind traveled towards a lesson on the human body back in the academy.

After a bit it hit him like a kick in the balls. 'Of course! The Juuken can attack the tenketsu if used with the Byakugan! But that would mean....' "Hanabi, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to." Hanabi only tilt her head slightly to the right and waited for his question. "Has... one of your clan attacked you?" At this tears started to pool in the girl's eyes and she looked away. Akuma, finished with both of her hands, placed his right hand on top of her head ruffling her hair a bit.

"You don't have to answer. Now eat something and then we get the rest of those wounds done with." Hanabi nodded as he handed her the chopsticks and she quickly started to stuff her mouth with the small bits of food. Akuma used this time to truly look at her. 'She must have been out on the streets for at least one night if the dirt on the clothes and her body have anything to say. To run around in her state and not have anything obvious happen to her is a near-miracle.' Seeing the appetite Hanabi had only strengthened the theory that she had been away from home for longer then a few hours.

After only ten minutes the plate was cleaned of the last rice grain and Hanabi had gained a bit more easiness around him. Akuma quickly disposed of the dish in the sink and then carefully lifted Hanabi up in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up, healed and then put you to bed. Tomorrow we talk with the Hokage and see what he can do, ok?" Hanabi simply nodded into his chest while her arms tightened around his neck.

Akuma made short notice of giving Hanabi a quick bath. To the utter embarrassment of the young girl he was reluctant to let her get cleaned up alone, saying that although he could heal her even without getting cleaned up, doing so would increase the healing rate and he would not take any chances of her wounds getting infected. After that came the long but successful healing procedure and again Hanabi was forced to stand in her birthday suit. Now mind you, Akuma had abso-fucking-lutely no hentai thoughts about the naked girl in front of him. He was 110 percent professional and didn't waste a single thought on such topics.

After those highly embarrassing situations were done with, Akuma looked through his closet in search for some clothes for the night. After a few minutes he found a long red shirt and an old pair of boxers, which were held in place due to a knot at the side. Not wanting to kill the girl from embarrassment Akuma quickly tucked her into the bed and the left the room to catch some close eye on the couch but decided to wait until Hanabi would sleep.

After a good forty minutes of lying on the couch and trying not to doze off Akuma heard naked feet pad softly over the ground, drawing closer to him. They stopped right next to him and he cracked open one eye. He saw Hanabi, dragging the blanket behind her, standing before him, an uncertain look in her eyes. Cutting her off as she opened her mouth Akuma moved to lie on his side and patted the space next to him. Faster then Rock Lee without his weights Hanabi lay next to him, seeking comfort in his body. Akuma sighed shortly before draping the blanket over the two of them, while Hanabi claimed his chest as her personal pillow. With a single content sigh the young Hyuuga was off to Dreamland and Akuma too leaned back to catch some Zs. 'Tomorrow will be one hell of a pain in the ass.'

**Ω**

The next morning found all recent Genin in the Hokage office; all except for one: Akuma. The teen was a few minutes late already and his teammates began to worry; at least those who cared. "It's not like him to be late," whispered Naruto to Sakura, a hint of worry in his voice. "Hai, and Hinata seems more nervous then normal." It was true that the young Hyuuga was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Alright," said the Third catching everyone's attention, "We give Akuma another ten minutes and then we'll start without him." Shortly after Sarutobi finished, the door swung open and Akuma walked in. But something was off. He walked... differently and also slower then what they were used to. Suddenly a speck of red caught everyone's attention and all leaned to the side to see what was behind him. And when they saw it their jaws dropped and they went bug-eyed. Behind Akuma, clinging to his left leg and hidden between him and his coat stood Hanabi.

Akuma had taken her to buy some clothes before they came and now she had something presentable. He had given her mostly free reign, only insisting that she'd get a set of white shades to hide her eyes. The next thing people noticed was the black, sleeveless shirt over a fishnet undershirt. Next came a kneecap long skirt of equal black and beneath a pair of red shorts running a bit longer. A pair of standard shinobi sandals at her feet was the least unexpected article of clothing. The look was completed with a red coat, looking identical to Akuma's if you ignored the color. "My Akuma, who's that," asked the old man but Hinata beat Akuma to it. "HANABI!"

Within a split second Hinata was next to the two and pulled Hanabi into a fierce hug. "Nee-chan," said the younger girl while she hugged her older sister back. Everyone was too shocked to say anything for the moment as they watched the exchange between the sisters while Akuma walked towards the Hokage and exchanged some silent words with him.

Nodding the old man turned his attention back the prior task at hand. "Hinata, could we please have your attention back? Akuma will explain everything once we are done and you're free to stay." Hinata nodded and released her sister who was next to Akuma faster then anyone could see, again clinging to his leg. "Now, the reason why I have called you all here. Due to the recent development I have decided to rearrange the teams."

A shout of "NANI" could be heard from the Hokage office throughout the village and several villagers feared Naruto was once again on a pranking spree.

Every Genin was shocked. Each had expected to be around their team members until a few of them graduated to Chunins. "Now, without stalling I'll give you your new teams. Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji will form Team 10. You will meet your sensei at the Hokage monument. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Ryoushi Akuma will form Team 11. Your sensei waits for you at training ground 44. Uchiha Sasuke, you'll be Kakashi's apprentice. You should know how to find him. Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and...."

The Hokage was interrupted as the office door opened. "Ah you're just in time." Everyone turned around and looked at the door. The first to react to the newcomer was Akuma but his reaction was nothing they would have expected. Within short notice Akuma stood with his back pressed against the Hokage's desk while he had both of his Katana at the ready, held in his typical fashion and crossed before his chest, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"

In the door stood a slender girl, probably around fifteen. She had shoulder long, blond hair and burning red eyes. Her body seemed that of a typical fifteen year old, not really much but enough for a male teen to get a little problem. She wore a tight fitting, sleeveless white blouse, several blue ribbons running from her shoulders down her back. Her waist was exposed before a few silver belts caught the eye. The belts passed over into a very short white skirt, reaching just below her tights before revealing blue, tight fitting shorts. The girl tilt her head to the side, looking curiously at Akuma, "Have we met before?" "Don't play the innocent girl, you know better Tashya!" The girl sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Looks like I'm busted, ne Akuma?"

Akuma went out of his defensive stance and got in a more aggressive one, standing with his left side towards Tashya, his left arm bent slightly while the right loosely hang at his side, "Why are you here? Why can't you bastards just leave me alone after all you have done?" Tashya raised her hands in defense, "Hey, I'm not here to fight, at least not you." "Yeah, sure. As if I'd believe you." "Akuma, I understand that you're angry bu." "ANGRY?! Angry doesn't even come close. More like a mere millimeter from killing you! Now, defend yourself."

Akuma moved so fast that most Genin missed his movement and only saw him suddenly stand before Tashya, his blades crossed in a scissor like fashion, only a mere centimeter from beheading her. Disbelief was written all over Akuma's face as he spoke a single word. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why haven't you dodged? Even if you were only half as fast as you used to be you would have been easily able to dodge that attack." "As I told you before: I'm not here to fight you."

The remaining Genin and the Third watched the exchange of words with wide eyes and open mouths. 'They know each other?' Suddenly, the blades still at her throat, Akuma's eyes briefly sparkled before his and Tashya's glazed over for a moment. After a bit focus returned to their eyes and Akuma lowered and sheathed his weapons, "We're going to have a very long talk." "Are we?" "Don't act so dumb; you know quite well what I'm talking about." Akuma's glare was colder then ice and Tashya took a step back.

"Ehem, could we please get back to what you came here for?" Everyone turned back to the Third while trying hard not to stare at Akuma or Tashya. "Now, as I said Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenshi Tashya will form the new Team 8. You'll meet your sensei in front of the Academy. You all will meet your sensei in two hours so use that time to get in touch with your new teammates. Now you're dismissed." The newly assigned teams left while Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stayed behind.

The Third turned back to Akuma who had managed to calm down enough to give the old man a rational explanation to why Hanabi was with him. After a few minutes Akuma had retold the happenings of the previous night while Hanabi was in her sister's arms, the older sibling shedding silent tears. Finally the Third turned towards Hinata, "Can you fathom what technique was used on your sister?" Of course he knew the most likely one but he hoped there was a clan technique he had no knowledge of. "M-most... likely the Hakke, although I can not tell which one...." The old man turned back to Akuma and rose a single eyebrow. "I... healed total of 508 'Chakra burns' as I thought of them first." A loud gasp from Hinata caused everyone to look back at her. She was quivering and holding her sister even closer, "Not... only... once but.... twice...."

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?" "Through the main branch of the Hyuuga family a technique is passed down called Hakke. As far as I know there are two: the Rokujuuyonshou and the Hyakunijuuhachishou. And from the total number of hits each attack has we can be sure that Hanabi had been hit with not only one but TWO Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou in close succession." All five teens were silent at that. The Third took a long drag of his pipe before he turned to Sakura and Naruto, "I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you two to leave." Naruto was about to protest before Sakura sent him to the floor via a fist and dragged him out of the room.

After the door closed Akuma spoke up, "Hokage-sama, I dare claim it's safe to say that it would not be wise for Hanabi to return to the Hyuuga compound." "That may be true but as long as she bears the name Hyuuga she's forced to live with them; unless the clan head says different." Silence fell over the room as each one was deep in thought. Suddenly a very dangerous smirk crossed Akuma's features and he looked at the Hokage out of the corner of his eyes; a look that spelled the bane of a Kage: PAPERWORK.

"Hokage-sama, I might have found a... loophole if Hanabi wishes to use it." That simple statement caught everyone's attention and the Hokage frowned slightly, "What do you have made up in that mind of yours?" "Actually you said it yourself: as long as Hanabi is bearing the Name Hyuuga she's forced to obey the clan head's orders. But what if she discarded the name Hyuuga?" Sarutobi's jaw hit his desk as he was presented with such a simple solution. "T... that... could actually work. There is no law that prohibits such a thing and it would allow Hanabi to leave the compound. But... the Hyuuga council could still force the 'Seal' on her."

Another smirk, darker than the last one appeared on Akuma's face, "Not if you're willing to do some paperwork." Sarutobi groaned but motioned for Akuma to continue. "If another Clan would adopt Hanabi she would be save from all decisions the Hyuuga council could place on her." "Why don't I like your tone," muttered Sarutobi as the smirk grew into an evil smile, "And which Clan do you have in mind?" "Mine." Sarutobi let his pipe drop as Akuma spoke this simple word. "Y... yours? You don't have a Clan!" "Not yet."

And finally the old Hokage knew what Akuma's mind had worked up. Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the idea, "You thought your plan through, I give you that but you'd need the blessing of at least the Civil Council or the Clan Council to do such a thing. Why would they allow you to claim a Clan?" "Because then Konoha would have the strongest bond possible with any Adepts I might produce biologically in the future." 'And again I've been out-smarted by a mere Genin,' thought Sarutobi while he couldn't help but mirror Akuma's evil smile. There was no chance in hell the Civil Council, and probably most of the Clan Council as well, would let this opportunity slip. "You are a very devious person Akuma." "A trait that runs in the family."

The two Hyuuga siblings looked at the two males with wide eyes. Hanabi couldn't understand all they were talking about but understood that there might be a chance that she wouldn't be forced to go back to that new found hell. Hinata in turn understood perfectly what they planned and she was torn between ecstatic for her sister and shocked at what this could mean in the future. After all, Akuma would be made clan head and get a seat in the Council as soon as he reached Chunin status. But the Hokage was right, if the Council knew what Akuma was capable of they wouldn't waste a single second to form such a bond.

The Hokage turned his attention to the younger Hyuuga and explained their plan to her. After understanding most of it Hanabi was eager to agree to the plan and even smiled, something Hinata hadn't seen her do since she had been a toddler. "Alright," said Sarutobi while he clapped his hands together, "I will present the... proposition to the Council this afternoon. But Akuma, you are aware of what this entails?" "You have free reign from my side; except for the seal thing." "I understand. Then I believe Hanabi will stay with you for the time being?" "If she wants to I have no objections." Only a second after he said that Akuma was tackled to the ground, Hanabi hugging him fiercely while muttering one word over and over, "Nii-san."

Akuma was literally floored. The Third and Hinata couldn't help but laugh openly at Akuma's shocked face before Hinata offered him a hand up. Akuma took it while using his other hand to hold Hanabi close. As he stood Hinata pulled his head down to whisper into his ear, "Treat her wrong and nothing will save you."

Akuma gulped, hard. He knew he normally could take Hinata but if she was angered... how goes the saying? Hell hath no fury like a woman. And Akuma would bet his balls that this saying would be proven more then right if he did something wrong so the only thing he did was nod quickly. Watching this little scene the Third almost felt sorry for Akuma, ALMOST.

'Thanks to him I can't even fathom how much paperwork will be in store for me.' "Well, I'd say you all should get going." "Hokage-sama, would it be alright if I let Hanabi tag along? I'm not sure I want to let her out of sight until this... situation is dealt with." "I don't think that should be a problem for today but speak about it with your sensei." "Hai Hokage-sama."

The three teens quickly left the office to leave the old man to his thoughts. 'You might just have gotten some powerful enemies Akuma. If this plan of yours works then the Main House will hate your guts just as much as the village hates Naruto.'

**Ω**

Hinata, Hanabi and Akuma reached training ground 44, aka Forest of Death, minutes before they were supposed to meat their new sensei. Sakura and Naruto were waiting at the fenced in area, both looking rather uneasy. "What's up with you two," asked Akuma while he sat down on Sakura's right. Hanabi sat next to him while Hinata choose Naruto's left side, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sakura seemed to struggle with words while Naruto burst them out, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Akuma quickly covered Hanabi's ears as he sensed the approach of a foul word while Hinata gave the back of Naruto's head a hard slap. "Watch what you're saying in my sister's presence!" "My ain't that sweet." Their five heads looked around at the unknown but obviously female new voice. "Oi, up here brats." All five looked upwards until they spotted a female standing on the fence smirking down at them.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he recognized that kunoichi, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!!!" "Are you that happy to see me again Naruto-kun?" The female jumped down from the fence and landed easily in front of them. "I'm so getting the old monkey for this! Who came up with the idea of letting you lead a team Anko-chan?" "Oi Naruto, you know her?" asked Sakura who had shrunk back. "Yeah I know her. Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin; has an... addiction for dango and Sake, as well as snakes." The other three Genin looked at their new sensei with mixed feelings. If she truly was a Tokubetsu Jounin then she should be rather powerful but... something just screamed danger about her.

Anko in the meantime had let her eyes travel through the kids. She was rather surprised to see five of them, after all the old man had only spoken of four. She had only taken them because the alternative would have been to give Maito Gai two teams and even she wasn't that cruel so she took the job. 'Alright, we have Naruto-kun, that Haruno chick, a shy Hyuuga and... a freak. Who goes out with kids?' "Oi, you with the coat. Mind to get rid of your girl for the training?"

Akuma looked up at his new sensei, pushing his shades a bit down to lock eyes with her, "Are you talking to me?" "Yeah, I am. And now get her off you." "Sorry sensei, but I can't do that." "And why is that," asked Anko while her hands itched to throw a few kunai at the brat. "Because I won't throw my soon to be sister out for her soon to be ex-family to kill her." Anko was for a moment shocked but soon caught herself. "Mind explaining yourself?" Akuma looked to Hanabi who had moved behind him and she whispered into his ear, "If you think we can trust her." Akuma nodded and gave Anko a quick summary of what happened.

Anko was surprised at the story before she complimented Akuma on his plan. "You're evil," finished Anko with a smirk. "Thanks sensei. There aren't many people around who appreciate that little trait of mine." Anko looked him up and down before she spoke again, "Say, what do you know about torture?" Akuma closed his eyes for a bit, seemingly deep in thought before he opened them a bit while giving a smile that would make most Chunin soil themselves, "I dare say enough to make most standard ninja scream in a matter of hours. Why?" "I'll get to that later. Any favorite ways?" "Well, with a man it's most likely to...." But Akuma suddenly stopped and looked back at Hanabi, "Cover your ears and keep them that way until I tell you differently." The girl quickly nodded and covered her ears while also closing her eyes.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. With a man I'd start with removing limbs, like first the fingers and toes and the feet and hands and so on. The wounds I'd seal with fire. After that a bit of shocking with strong lighting comes to my mind. If the victim would still refuse... well there is always the family jewels." Naruto shivered while the girls looked shocked that Akuma could come up with such methods of torture. Anko in turn smiled, liking the way Akuma seemed to tick. "With a woman I'd most likely resort to mental torture. A side question, what has the Hokage told you about me?" "If you mean those powers of yours he said to see you like Naruto-kun here: always a surprise up your sleeves."

Akuma chuckled at being compared with Naruto, "Well, you could say that. Anyway, I'd invade the woman's mind and search for either her fears or her closest person. Fears are easy to toy with and close persons... a Genjutsu can work wonders on a person's psyche." Anko smirked wide while the rest shrank back from Akuma. This was a side of him they had never seen. "Maybe I know just the line of work for you." "An interrogation specialist huh?" "You're smart brat." "I thought I heard your name before. Aren't you Morino Ibiki's right hand?" "Not officially but I know he holds me in high regards."

"Ano... could we change the topic please?" Anko and Akuma looked at Sakura who seemed to be shaking and both scratched the backs of their head. "I got carried away, ne," laughed Anko while Akuma just grinned sheepishly before looking back at Hanabi, tapping her shoulder. The girl opened her eyes and then removed her hands and latched them onto his right arm. "Anyway, so the little firecracker will be around while we train?" "Hai, at least for a while. I know that she can't join us on missions but maybe in training she could partake from time to time if that's alright with you." "Sure, can't let such a sweety be harmed ne?" Anko bent down and ruffled Hanabi's hair while giving a genuine smile.

Hanabi smiled shyly back. 'This woman seems to be a nice enough person.' "Now brats, let get some sweat on those bodies. From the looks of things all but Naruto seem to have picked up a weapon." "Naruto-kun did pick up a weapon too but his got destroyed on our last mission." Naruto slapped his forehead at that, muttering, "I knew I forgot something." "Well he can change that after training. Now show me your weapons."

All three handed their weapons to Anko, Akuma even drew Kazesendo and handed it over to Anko. After looking them over for several minutes Anko handed them back, "They are pretty good. Especially that second blade of yours Akuma. Where did you get them?" Sakura and Hinata pointed at Akuma, who sighed and fished his scrolls from the inside of his coat, "I picked up the habit of collecting weapons of all kinds. You want one too?" "Maybe later. But where did you get Kazesendo?" "That actually I made myself, at least the details. The basic was done by a shop at the east wall of Konoha." "Ahh, then I know the shop. You know how to take your pick." "I spent six days just looking through all weapons stores of Konoha, not to mention two weeks for the actual forging and refining process."

"Anyway, let's get some basic Academy training done so I know what I'm working with. While I tor... check one of you the others teach our little firecracker some of the basics they know best." And with that Team 11 plus Hanabi settled in for some light training while they took turns in teaching Hanabi some basics. Naruto took Ninjutsu, Hinata Taijutsu, Sakura covered Chakra control and Akuma took the weapons. At the end Anko even taught Hanabi the theory of Genjutsu. To say it had been an eventful day for Hanabi would have been like saying Sunagakure during summer was just warm.

.**ΩΩΩΩ**

Aaaand CUT!

that's it for now. so, what do you think? i not only want , i NEED feedback. i added a new OC, twisted the plot and ripped apart the teams. was it good? did it raise some questions? i hope it was/did.

for those who wonder: the numbers of the team equal the sensei, 7 Kakashi, 8 Kurenai, etc.

now, what will happen next? i won't directly jump into the chunin exams but will do a few side missions with Team 11 and define a few things.

**Jutsu Translation and other stuff**

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand: you really should know that move. it's the one Neji used on Naruo in the first fight of the chunin finals.

Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand: again you should know this one. Neji used it against Kidoumaru in the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Kazesendo - Wind Death(roughly): Akuma's Jupiter katana. i named it for sanity reasons.

that's all i can think of right now so take care and until next time.

- T


	11. Chapter 11 edited

zervus my loyal readers!

after getting a kind of rocky start into my life as a college student aiming for a teaching grade in math and english I finally found the time, calm and nerves to sit down to type again.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added their opinion for polls and everything else. you guys and girls rock harder then Vodka on the rocks! (hands out vodka and sherry to everyone)

now, waht can you expect today? basically... not much; at least plot-wise. again i will try my hands on a fighting scene but somehow I'm not so sure I got what I wanted.

POLL TIME

again I want you to voice your opinion on something. The Naru/Hina/one-more-girl poll still stands and will be kept standing until the end of the chunin exams.

New poll: Should I give Naruto a Blood Inheritance or not? Personally I think he will have enough power when I'm finished with him so my own vote goes to NO. If you want Naruto to kick even more ass then he undoubtedly will then tell me what kind of inheritance. But let me get this clear NO Sharingan and NO Byakugan! Make up your own Inheritance if you want butI will take the liberty to drop those too powerful right from the start

More new poll: in the next chapter Team 11 will set out on another C-mission and this time it will saty C. Now do you want them to: 1) protect a lord of the fire country or 2) investigate some strange disappearing of people in a backwater village? It's up to you and the pollends on Friday so hit that little button on the low left and tell me or I'll just flip a coin.

For those people who think Akuma is MarySue-ish and should die: there is a link in my profile that leads you to a side where you can check out if you OC is too sue-ish. I entered Akuma's data of how he will be in the very end( if i don't change my mind) and he came up with 56 points. at first i thought "WTF?!" but then i was a tad bit angry and did the same thing for canon Naruto and my Naruto. results? Canon: close to 150; My: nearly 100. so you people see that compared to Naruto Akuma isn't even close to be a MarySue. and now keep your trap shut if you have been indeed one of those poeple telling me to kill off Akuma.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides AKuma(NO not in that way pervs!), Kyuu, Maki, Tashya and other people i might come up with in the future.

enough of me, the show must go on!

.**ΩΩΩΩ**

Two days had passed by without much happening. The Third had visited Akuma the same night after forming the new teams and told him and Hanabi that both, the Civil and the Clan council had agreed unanimously except for one vote to allow Akuma the 'creation' of the Ryoushi clan. That were the good news but the bad news came less then a second later: Hiashi was unwilling to accept Hanabi's leave from the Hyuuga family and insisted on respite. Akuma had lost his cool then and created a raging tornado right above Konoha in a matter of seconds. But eventually he calmed down and accepted that he couldn't do anything in the matter for now.

The rest of the time had been spent with mostly training for all of them, including Hanabi. Despite the fact that she was only eight years old, Akuma set up an intense training plan for her. She would always join Team 11 in their training as far as Anko was ok with it and Akuma also gave her a few basic lessons in Psynergy and his 'peoples' past. To say Hanabi was beat every evening was like saying a 24 hour shift was a bit tiring.

During the same period of time Akuma had to put a stop to four attempts to get Hanabi back to the Hyuuga household. Each time it ended with the hospitalization of a Hyuuga and sometimes quite some collateral damage for the battlefield as Akuma had always released at least three levels of his seal.

The present day found Team 11 on the way to do the worst thing any male on earth could think about. Ok, the second worst thing: shopping with women. (Without any insult to female readers but my male companions will know what's worst when I mention the words 'girlfriend' and 'PMS' in one sentence.) Anko had insisted that all of her team would get some fashion make-overs. Even Akuma seemed 'unfitting' for her taste although she admitted that he was not as hideous as Naruto in his orange jumpsuit.

Right now they all had split up for the males sanity and the two browsed through stacks and stacks of clothing in Anko's personal all-time favorite shop; and the boys thanked Kami, God, Jesus and every other (proclaimed) omnipotent entity out there that not all outfits were as nosebleed tempting as Anko's choice of clothing. At this very moment Naruto's attention was drawn to his lower right by a small but impatient yip. The blond looked down and saw Kyuu sitting on her hind legs, while nodding towards the right. Naruto followed her slightly annoyed gaze and found Maki 'fighting' with a pair of black... ehem… female… undergarments. Naruto remembered all too well how Anko had reacted when he had shown up with the two foxes at the second day of training.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Maki and Kyuu had just reached the fence around the 'Forest of Death' when they saw Anko jumping through the treetops, a smiling and laughing Hanabi on her back. After the Tokubetsu Jounin had spotted her student she made a beeline towards him only to stop dead in her tracks as she noticed the two foxes next to him. Slowly Anko let Hanabi down and prepared for something she had feared, "Naruto, what are those foxes doing here?"

Naruto saw how Anko seemed to slip into a fighting stance and so he quickly started to wave his hands in front of him, "Hold it! They are no threat!" The very tense air was broken as Hanabi looked around Anko to see why they had stopped and within a split second she spotted the two animals and rushed at them while a squeal filled the morning air. "KAWAI!" Before they could comprehend what was happening, both foxes found themselves in Hanabi's arms, being squeezed close to death.

While the two vixens tried to squirm out of the girl's grasp Naruto gave Anko a quick summary why he was with them and Anko relaxed.

**Flashback End**

After that short trip down memory lane Naruto racked his brain around how he could get his little Maki out of this… highly embarrassing situation. 'Best option would probably be to ignore it.' Naruto looked down at Kyuu and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the selection of pants he had been browsing before. Most of them had built in weapon holsters and Naruto had to admit that some things looked way better then his current clothes but until now they had simply served their purpose. Akuma was not too far from him, browsing through selections of, oh surprise, black coats made of smooth leather.

Naruto shook his head while he still kept looking for something that struck his mind. **"Hey Naruto-kun, what about this?" **Kyuubi sent him a few mental images at which Naruto's face lit up. 'Replay that third one.' Kyuubi did as she was told and smiled in the farthest corner of her mind. **"You sure that's what you want? It's a bit eccentric." **'Screw it. But thanks for the idea.'

Akuma noticed an orange blur run by but shrugged it off as nothing important. He had just found a new coat that he liked very much. The outer layer of leather was pitch black, while the inside was blood red. It had enough pockets on the inside that he could easily stuff all his scrolls as well as several other things without much trouble. The coat was short sleeved like his old one but the seam wasn't like anything he'd seen before. Basically they looked like the coat had been worn for ages, ripped and torn. Four metal clasps on the front gave the option to close the coat tightly should the situation call for it and the rather high collar could serve to hide his lower face(Think Vincent Valentine from FF7, just different color). Akuma shortly slipped into the coat and it seemed to fit him like it had been made for only him.

Satisfied Akuma picked two more of the same coat before he turned around to find some other stuff only to see a big collection of battle gloves. He smirked as he found a pair that just called for him and he picked a dozen pairs before he headed towards the counter to get some tuning done.

Naruto in the meanwhile had gathered everything he needed for his new style and grinning from ear to ear. He had already given the women at the counter the specifications to the changes he wanted to make and the women had first looked him over and then nodded with… a hungry stare that sent shivers down the boy's spine

Naruto was letting his gaze travel through the shop when he noticed something that disturbed him greatly. An old, white haired geezer was lurking around the changing cubicles, giggling like mad. A grin wormed its way on his face as the old prankster in Naruto surfaced and he quickly sneaked up on the man. "Oi, old pervert. What are you doing there?"

Then man jumped high from shock only to have his head shot through the ceiling and get stuck there. Two women look over the doors of the cubicles, seemingly only partly clothed judging by the free shoulders and upper arms. "Sorry ladies, but that old geezer seemed a bit too interested in you." Naruto was scratching the back of his head while he closed his eyes tightly while he franticly chanted in his mind, 'Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look.'

Naruto heard some rustling before both doors swung open revealing two women that Naruto recognized within a single look: Kurenai and Anko. "My, my. Look who we caught here Kure-chan. If it isn't the 'King of Perverts' himself." The old man in the meanwhile had freed himself from the ceiling and now looked at who spoke only to turn white as a sheet, "A…A…A…A…." "Hello Jiraiya," smiled Kurenai while she began to gather Chakra, "Long time no see. I hope Naruto's claims are not true?" The man identified as Jiraiya tried to make a run for it but Anko and Kurenai were close behind, all three leaving behind a trail of dust while they charged out of the shop.

Naruto was laughing his ass off before he stopped abruptly, the name Jiraiya ringing a bell in his head. 'Hm………. Wait a second! JIRAIYA?! The toad sannin?!?!?!' Only a second later a new trail of dust led out of the shop while two foxes looked around confused, searching for their master.

Ω

Naruto had been searching the city for hours by now and growled in displeasure. 'How can one old geezer with two women on his tail be so hard to find?' But right then Kami seemed to smile down on our knucklehead. He spotted the white haired pervert just a few meters ahead, looking around frantically. "Hey Ero-sennin!" Naruto sprinted the remaining meters and stood directly in front of Jiraiya. The man looked down at Naruto, a scowl quickly present on his face, "What do you want gaki? Haven't you caused me enough trouble already?" Naruto grinned as he quickly formulated a plan, "Gomen, gomen. But I'm here with… a peace offering." "And what would that be," asked Jiraiya while still searching for any sign of Anko or Kurenai. "Well, I could get rid of Anko-chan and Kurenai-san. But it will cost you a tad bit." "And what could you possibly want from me? Do you even know who I am?" "Yes I know who you are and I want you to train me."

Jiraiya burst out laughing at Naruto's request, "Buahahahaha! ME, train YOU?! Keep dreaming gaki!" "Then maybe I should introduce you to my tenant to convince you that my survival is more then just a minor objective." Jiraiya's laughter stopped within a split second and he stared down at Naruto. 'Has the gaki just said his tenant? But that would mean…!' "What's your name gaki?" "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Foxboy Number 1." That did it for Jiraiya and he hit the ground face first. 'So it IS him.'

Jiraiya quickly picked himself up before he looked around once more, "And what could you possibly do to get the two insane women off my back?" "This," was all Naruto said as he formed an infamous seal while announcing his technique, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _After the smoke cleared twenty clones had joined the two and each performed another Jutsu. Another cloud of smoke dispersed and there stood one Naruto and twenty one Jiraiyas. "Alright guys, scram and hide while drawing the two away from us." "HAI," came the chorus and soon the two were alone again.

"Think that will be sufficient for now?" Jiraiya was surprised, scratch that he was shocked. After all, as a Genin twenty Kage Bunshin were already a feat but adding a Henge to it and not even looking slightly winded was a whole different story. "Know a place where we will be undisturbed gaki?" "Sure," said Naruto while starting to run off, "But don't fall behind Ero-sennin!" "Damn you gaki! Stop calling me that!"

Ω

Three hours later Anko and Kurenai returned to the clothes shop, giving up the chase on Jiraiya for today. When they stepped inside they noticed Akuma had just paid for his new clothes and now stood leaning with his back against the counter. "And just who gave you permission to buy without consulting me," asked Anko while pulling a kunai out of nowhere. Akuma looked around and noticed the snake mistress and the pointed weapon in her hand. "You know, after standing here for a good one and a half hour with all changes to my clothes done I just got fed up. By the way, you said my style was acceptable. What could I have changed so dramatically?"

"Good point," mumbled Anko while putting away the weapon and rubbing her forehead. Akuma quirked an eyebrow upwards, "What bugs are crawling under your skin?" "Don't talk about bugs," mumbled Kurenai while trying to suppress a shiver, "I got them all over me on the Genin test." Akuma couldn't help but smirk while reaching for his tools pouch, "Sucks to be you I guess; and sensei: catch."

Anko caught the object Akuma threw at her and inspected it before her face lit up, "You already know how I tick, thanks kiddo." Kurenai risked a look at the item and got her confirmation: Sake. "Where did you get that Akuma?" "You know what Anko-sensei always says 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink' and I very much second that." While Anko chugged down the alcohol, she noticed how Hinata and Sakura tried to sneak some stuff to the woman behind the counter. "Ohh, what do we have here," shouted Anko while grabbing the articles in question. After a single glance through she handed the stuff back to the girls, "Nice try but remember what I said." Hinata's and Sakura's face turned to blazing red as the slowly walked back into the women's section.

"Do I want to know what you told them sensei," asked Akuma while watching the girls retreat. "Oh nothing special. Only at least forty percent of skin uncovered not counting shorts." Akuma gulped hard as he heard that. 'That leaves a lot of skin to be exposed. And knowing Anko she added another rule before hand. This woman is going to be my death one day.'

Just that very moment Naruto walked back into the store, looking like he just went for a melee brawl with Rock Lee. "Damn Naruto, what crowd ran you over," asked Kurenai while looking at all the slowly healing bruises. "Oh, nothing big Kurenai. Just went out for some training while waiting for you to get that pervert. Did he live?" "Sadly we didn't get him," huffed Anko while taking another swig from the bottle.

Ω

The group had waited for another good hour before Hinata and Sakura came back with new clothes and Anko wasted no time in checking them. "Hmmm, not exactly what I would have chosen but it'll do. Any changes necessary?" "Hai," said Hinata while trying to fight down the blush, "I want the Hyuuga flame at the same position as on my old jacket." The people around her were a bit surprised but shrugged it off. Hanabi, who had been with her sister all the time, had by now seized up Akuma's arm and was dragging him towards a section in the back of the shop. "What is it Hanabi, couldn't you just get it to show me?"

Hanabi shook her head no and then pointed at a pedestal with inconspicuous jewelry. Akuma followed her hand and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. There, on the higher parts dangled a small pendant shaped just like… a four taloned claw. "I see," said Akuma while smiling warmly at Hanabi, "So that caught your attention." Akuma removed the pendant before placing it around Hanabi's neck. She beamed up to him before tackling him to the ground. "Whoa, take it easy; it's no big deal:"

The two walked back to the counter to join the others. "Add the pendant to my bill." "No problem. We'll have the last changes done by tomorrow morning so come by any time." "Don't worry, will do." The whole group left the shop and walked down the streets of Konoha, talking about this and that. Suddenly a wall of shadows on the ground alerted them to a few people standing before them. They looked up only to see Hyuuga Hiashi and several others of his clan blocking their path.

Hiashi walked straight up to Akuma and Hanabi, the latter trying to hide behind the former. "Ryoushi Akuma, you're accused of having injured several of your fellow Leaf ninja and are to follow us to the Hokage for questioning." Akuma had to fight hard to let his anger not get the better of him, "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." "I fear that won't do Ryoushi-san," said Hiashi in a sickening sweet voice for his standards, "You will come with me right now." A sudden thunder echoed through the air as Akuma's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Fine. But you better not hope to get Hanabi back. She ain't your punching bag anymore." "We will see about that," said Hiashi as he stepped aside, while motioning for Akuma to take the lead. Sending one last glance towards Hiashi Akuma walked past him, Hanabi clutching to his waist.

"I don't like this," muttered Naruto while he watched them walk away, "Let's follow them." "You're right," said Anko while her eyes followed the other group as well, "The teme is up to something."

Ω

Akuma and his 'escort' had just entered the Hokage tower when Team 10 handed in the latest report to the Third. Akuma had thrown the doors open with such force that the crashed into the wall loudly. "What is the meaning of this," asked the Third while looking the group over. "Hokage-sama, we're here to settle the recent injuries of my clan's men," stated Hiashi formally. "Stuff the act," growled Akuma, his eyes filled to the brim with anger, "You're just here to accuse me of stuff that you had coming." "Explain yourself," stated Sarutobi while pointing at Hiashi. "During the last few days several men of my clan have been sent to hospital due to his," pointing at Akuma, "uncontrollable temper:" Akuma snorted at that, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anything you want to say Akuma," asked the Hokage while noticing the missing people of this year's rookies rush into the room lead by Kiba. "No Hokage-sama. I let Hyuuga-SAN finish and then I'll set things straight." "There isn't much else to say Ryoushi-SAN," hissed Hiashi. "Well, If you're done then I'll get the facts straight," said Akuma with equal venom in his voice. "I don't deny that I sent several of the Hyuuga to hospital but I won't stand for any attempts to kidnap my sister:" Hiashi snorted at the word 'sister' only for a new thunder rumbling in the sky and Akuma's left half of his face to be covered by small lightning bolts. "Alright Hiashi, let's settle our quarrel once and for all," hissed Akuma while walking straight up to Hiashi, poking the other man's chest with a slightly electrified finger, "You and me. In one hour at the stadium. Fair and square; if those words are even in your vocabulary."

Hiashi suddenly noticed a small mistake in his oh so perfect plan to get his heir back. Technically Akuma was already a clan head, only without a seat in the council so his challenge had to be met if he wanted to keep his face and reputation. "What are the stakes," asked Hiashi while his face fell back into his stoic standard. "Two things for you," said Akuma, a wicked smile beginning to form on his face, "One, the 'topic' you have been trying to avoid with all of this will be solidified and don't even try to play dumb with me. And the second, you will keep your hands off Hinata as well." Hiashi freaked inside his mind. 'How can this shrimp even dare to present me such stakes?!' "Fine. But I will reveal my stakes AFTER I win."

"Don't be too confident Hiashi," said Akuma while his smile grew even more wicked. "I haven't asked for this hour for nothing." Akuma slightly turned his head towards the Third, "I hope you agree to this little… outcome." "I can do nothing in clan matters," said Sarutobi calmly while at the inside he was sweating heavily. 'I just hope that both will survive this clash.' "Then it's settled. And Hiashi: I would bring some backup if I were you. Come Hanabi." The two Ryoushi left the room quickly, heading off towards their apartment, leaving quite a number of shocked people behind.

Ω

Akuma and Hanabi entered his apartment only minutes later and Akuma made a straight line towards the locker next to the door leading to his bedroom. "The teme wants a fight; he'll get the fight of his life," mumbled Akuma while flashing through a few hand seals and concentrating his Psynergy. A small flash of light later and Akuma opened the locker. Hanabi stood behind him and stared at the collection of weapons inside. "What are those?" "Remember the story I told you the last nights before sleep? The legend of the Eight?" "Hai." "Those are their weapons. And your ex-father is going to feel just why those are legends." Akuma pulled out a specific weapon and its sheath before letting it simply disappear in the depths of his coat.

"Are you going to use it against him?" "If he crosses the line this blade will be the last of his worries," said Akuma with a dark look in his eyes. Hanabi took a single step back as she felt a huge wave of killing intent roll off her aniki, something she had never experienced before. Suddenly she noticed how Akuma was alternately rubbing the backs of his hands, a slightly anxious look in his features. "You're… looking forward to this fight." Akuma simply nodded while he walked into his bedroom, heading for the small nightstand and pulling open the lowest drawer. Hanabi watched him intensely as he pulled out a small bag at the size of a standard tools pouch and produced five star shaped objects from it. "Those should be more than enough," he mumbled more to himself then to anyone else.

Akuma looked up and seemed to stare off into space for several minutes before his gaze snapped back into focus. "Let's get going. Wouldn't do for us to give the impression Kakashi's chronic lateness has rubbed off on me and then you as well." The mood slightly lighter due to Akuma's attempt to crack a joke, the two left the apartment after Akuma sealed the locker again.

Ω

The Hokage, this years rookies, their sensei's, several other Jounin and Chunin that were off duty as well as most of the clan heads had taken seats in the small stadium near the Academy (Not the one from the Chunin exams, although the layout is the same just smaller). The news that two clan heads would duke it out had spread like a wildfire and any ninja that could afford it had made quick notice to get their butts over to watch the spectacle.

Hiashi was already standing in the middle of the arena, waiting impatiently for his 'opponent' to show up. 'I will show the punk and everyone what it means to mess with the Hyuuga.' Suddenly the whole place grew silent as a huge thunderclap roared in the sky and a lightening bolt crashed down close to the building. After the deafening sound stopped everyone could hear footsteps coming from the tunnel leading into the fighting area. Only seconds later and Akuma walked into the arena, dressed for battle and his face emotionless. "Let's get this over with teme; I got more important things to worry about."

A shudder moved through the crowd, especially those who knew that Akuma wasn't easy on the whole suffix stuff felt like they had been drenched with cold water. Team 11, having first row seats, suddenly noticed Hanabi sitting between them, fiddling with her fingers. "Hey, what's wrong little firecracker," asked Anko while placing her left arm around the girl. "Aniki has been acting strange," said Hanabi, catching everyone's attention in the close proximity. "I have never felt such hatred coming from him."

"I expected at least part of this village to be at one level with the ground by now," said a voice behind them. Team 11 turned around and noticed Tashya sitting behind them, several beads of sweat running down her left temple. "Why would you say that," asked Sakura with more then a hint of worry in her voice. "What… has he told you about his past?"

"Not really much. He told me most legends and myths and a tad bit about his childhood." "Anything… about why… he left his old village?" Sakura shook her head no, hoping to finally get some insight into that little facet of the person that was probably one of her closest friends. "Then… well…. It's not really my place to tell you anything but…. The last time I felt that much anger and hatred roll off Akuma he went on a killing spree." "Wait," interrupted Naruto suddenly, his face showing that he tried to remember something. "Remember, that first fight with Zabuza? How he spoke about how he went on a killing spree about… was it ten years ago?"

"Ten years, eleven months, two weeks and three days," muttered Tashya while looking down into the arena where the Adept stood opposing Hiashi, the Hokage taking the function of referee. Team 11 and everyone in earshot was shocked that Tashya seemed to remember that date so clearly and it seemed to show on their faces, seeing that Tashya sighed deeply. "You don't forget the day that one of your friends just… slaughtered his way through the village to leave."

In the middle of the arena stood Sarutobi, praying to Kami-sama that this whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face. "Are you both ready?" "Hai, Hokage-sama," answered Akuma while he never moved his eyes off Hiashi. The Hyuuga just nodded his head and fell into the basic Juuken stance, preparing for whatever Akuma could probably dish out. Akuma in turn just stood there, his mind running through several scenarios, all ending with him badly beaten up. 'It seems like it will be called for.' "Come on teme. Let's put on a show for the audience." Akuma unsheathed both of his Katana but unlike any other time he held them in the standard fashion for any other swordsman. He still stood unmoving, his arms hanging at his sides, the blades pointing at the ground.

"What's the matter;" taunted Hiashi, "afraid to attack?" Akuma started to chuckle slightly, his eyes closed, "Ehehehe, no. Why should I be afraid of you? But I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can defeat you with a rushed attack." Akuma began to slowly circle Hiashi while the Hyuuga just adjusted his stance to keep his front to the teen. "So you're trying to bide your time? Wasn't it you who challenged me?"

Again Akuma just chuckled, while a very slight, nearly invisible brown glow settled around his swords. "Oh, it was I. But just because I act impulsive at times doesn't mean that I don't know how to analyze a situation. After all, I have seen what the Juuken can do to an unsuspecting enemy." In the end Akuma's voice was thick with venom as he moved his arms backwards the blades pointing way from him. Suddenly four swords, each nearly two meters long, made of a brown energy appeared and shot at Hiashi.

The Hyuuga tried to evade them but three pierced his chest, rendering him immobile while not really doing harm. Suddenly the glow around Akuma's blades intensified and he bellowed out his attack, _"Twin Odyssey!" _Two giant Greatswords appeared behind Akuma as he rushed at Hiashi, bringing forth his swords in a scissor like fashion, the two Psynergy Swords piercing Hiashi's chest.

Hiashi grunted as he felt the two giant swords pierce him but he had gathered enough Chakra to his chest to lessen the pain and damage. 'That was no Jutsu,' though Hiashi while all swords disappeared from reality. 'Are those the powers Hokage-sama talked about?' "Is that all you got? With that you couldn't even dream of beating me." Akuma looked at his opponent, a small hint of surprise in his features. 'He shrugged off the Odyssey like it was nothing. I might have bitten of a bit more then I can chew right now.' Akuma fell into a defensive stance, his blades crossed before his chest while standing slightly sideways to Hiashi.

Hiashi in turn smiled as he noticed just how close Akuma stood to him. "You just made a very big mistake. _Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" _Within seconds Hiashi had passed Akuma's defense and started a merciless series of hits, all centered around Akuma's heart. The teen's body jerked around with each hit while he was lifted slightly off the ground. With a last series of hits Hiashi sent Akuma flying into the arena wall, the wall grumbling before debris covered the teen's body, a lone gloved hand the only thing visible.

The audience was shocked. Hiashi had just used what would be considered the most deadly technique of the Hyuuga. While the whole stadium was mute a single person jumped from the tribune into the battle area. "Nii-san!" Hanabi was running towards the pile of debris, praying to Kami that her older brother would be ok.

Hiashi saw Hanabi running towards the fallen teen and his blood began to boil. As she was about to run past him, he backhanded her, sending her flying several meters before she crashed into the wall.

Up in the ranks Tashya gasped, fear and terror edging their way on her face. "He is doomed," muttered the teen while she crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her own biceps'. "What's wrong with you," asked Naruto, who was about to jump down into the arena as well. Tashya turned to look at him, her skin paler than white, "Akuma… he never really cared about what people thought or said about HIM but as soon as you start to insult or hurt his family…. Demons pale in front of his anger." As if on cue several bolts of lightning appeared in the clear sky, hitting in the middle of the arena, each impact closer to the debris.

Hiashi was a tad bit uneasy about this rain of lightening that just kept coming from the cloudless, blue sky. Suddenly nine lightening bolts came down simultaneously and connected right above Akuma's interred and motionless body. One last, bright bolt came down from the middle of the still visible other nine, hit them square and sent one huge torrent of lightening down towards the ground. A flash bright enough to cause everyone to look away exploded upon connection and it took a few moments before it faded.

When the people could see again, they saw that not much had changed. But those with more insight noticed a constant blue glow coming from the visible hand under the debris.

"I think that this settles that," said Hiashi smugly as he walked over to the still dazed Hanabi. The girl had a split lip and at least a broken rip but still she tried to get on her feet and back away from her 'father'. As Hiashi was about to reach for her, a strong gust picked up in the arena, letting dust and small pieces of debris lift off the ground and move into a circling motion towards the pile that pinned Akuma. The wind picked up further as a small… circle of flying dust appeared around the pile of rubble.

Suddenly the glow of slight blue strengthened and the wind started to tear on Hiashi's clothes, slowly pulling the man towards the slowly ascending circling mass of rubbish. Then, without warning, a tornado shot from the ground towards the sky, ripping pieces of the ground away and flinging them high into the sky. The wind was so strong and fast that it as impossible to see the inside of the storm, even for Hiashi's Byakugan. Suddenly a part of the storm slowed down and allowed Hiashi to look inside and what he saw made his blood freeze in his veins.

Right before him crouched Akuma. His clothes were reduced to rags, torn and tattered. His coat had been reduced to a vest while his arms and part of his torso were covered in deep gashes. The teen's hair was flying in the air behind him, long bangs covering his face. Hiashi noted how silver strands formed in Akuma's hair, growing more pronounced with every passing moment. It was then that Akuma lifted his face from the ground and looked straight into Hiashi's eyes, pale white meeting pure blue.

The raging storm slowly died down, settling around Akuma's hands while still keeping at least half of its strength. "Keep your hands off my family," said Akuma in a dark tone that sent chills down everyone's spine. "You will pay. For all you've done to her." Akuma's hand turned to fists as the storms shred his gloves to pieces. "Releasing Elemental Seal: Jupiter: Level One. Level Two. Level Three. Level Four. Level Five."

The sky started to darken with storm clouds and a slight tremor shook the stadium. "Level Six. Level Seven." The ground around Akuma began to crack as blue Psynergy started to cover his whole body, twisting and turning a good two meters above him into the air. "Level Eight. Level Nine." The sky began to roar with thunder and lightning flashed in the black clouds. "Level Ten; Rejuvenation of the Storm." Thunderbolts crashed down around Akuma as he opened his fisted hands, his whole body covered with lightening. "A good advice teme: RUN!"

Akuma bent his left knee, shifting his whole weight to it while he stood sideways towards Hiashi. His left hand formed a half closed fist as he held it parallel to the ground in front of him. His right hand was turned into a fist, his bend right arm close to his body.

In the ranks Tashya gasped loudly while she rose to her feet, "NO! He can't possibly mean to use this!" "What is it," asked Anko, wide eyes focused on Akuma. "The stance… the stance he just entered…. It is known as… 'The Dance of Wind and Lightening'. It's a highly lethal fighting style, only accessible to the most potential Jupiter adepts. But… one wrong move and the user will destroy most of their nerves due to the lightening traveling just under their skin." All eyes were glued to Akuma who seemed to be gathering more and more Psynergy inside his body. "When someone uses that style, they don't want to kill their opponent; they want to destroy them from the inside."

Akuma's vision was tunneled on Hiashi, everything else holding no meaning in his state of mind. With one last look at Hiashi's shocked face Akuma charged him, leaving streaks of lightening behind him.

Hiashi was shocked at how fast Akuma seemed to move until he saw the teen about to send an uppercut towards his stomach with his right hand. Hiashi quickly hit the arm with several Juuken strikes, closing up the tenketsu in Akuma's arm. The teen ignored the strikes and slammed his fist into Hiashi's stomach, bolts of lightening leaving his fist and charging into Hiashi's body, making the man howl in pain.

Akuma swiftly took a back dash from the man before raising his left open hand towards the sky and bringing it down on Hiashi's back as a fist; together with a thunderbolt. Again Hiashi screamed in pain, his brain being onslaught with an electrical overload. "How does it feel," shouted Akuma while he started an assault on Hiashi that reminded people of how the Hyuuga fought himself: palming and poking the foe mostly. But unlike with the Juuken, with this style the people could see the direct effects the hits had. "How does it feel to be at someone's mercy?!" With one last hit to Hiashi's temple Akuma backed off and formed a quick succession of seals no one recognized. _"Eremento Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Seven thunderbolts crashed down from the sky, impacting around Hiashi's kneeling and heavily breathing from. The impacts kicked up dust and it needed a few moments to clear away. What was revealed were seven more Akuma's all mirroring the original to the scratch, from the torn clothes, over the hatred in his eyes, down to the recent movement of his left arm. All eight reached behind them, under the remainders of their coats and each produced a dark blue, nearly purple sheath of a Katana from nowhere. They held the sheaths before them with an outstretched arm while their right hands slowly reached for the black handles. Slowly the eight removed the blade from its protection, revealing dark blue steel.

Up in the ranks Sakura and Tashya gasped loudly, catching the attention from the people around them. "What… What is this? It can't be…," whispered Tashya as she witnessed something she would have never expected in all her life. "I can't believe he brought that," muttered Sakura as she studied the revealed sword. "The Masamune. A weapon of the Eight." Hinata and Naruto gasped, having heard that specific legend by now from the Adept's lips.

Down in the arena Akuma and his Bunshin had removed the blades totally from their sheaths and placed the latter at their belts next to the other two sheaths. "You know teme," spoke the eight in one voice, "Before you did that to my sister I was just about to let off some steam and beat you. But now, now I will take from you what you treasure the most." All eight slipped back into 'The Dance' stance, the swords held at the same height as their heads in their right hands. The blue metal began to glow and the eight once more spoke in one voice, _"Butoukaiken: Suraisu no Hekireki."_

Each one swung their blade in a different angle but all aimed dead center for Hiashi's head. As they swung their swords each emitted a blade made of pure lightening that traveled straight towards Hiashi. The Hyuuga screamed in pain as he was hit and dropped to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

The audience watched how seven Akuma's just dispersed into nothing and the original sheathed the strange sword. Akuma turned his face towards the sky, looking at the still dark clouds before he shortly waved his right hand towards the sky and the clouds dispersed too.

Up on the tribunal sat the Hokage, surrounded by the clan heads and all of them were stunned. Scratch stunned, they were shocked beyond belief. Had… a Genin just beaten Hyuuga Hiashi of all people? "Wow," breathed Inuzuka Tsume next to Sarutobi, "the kid knows how to defend his pack." "Troublesome." "Indeed, quite a display of power and control," said Aburame Shibi, startling most people around him with his words. Sarutobi finally rose from his place, "Winner: Ryoushi Akuma."

Slowly, very slowly people started to clap their hands, started by Anko and Team 11. Soon the whole stadium was clapping and not only a few thought 'Serves the teme right' or 'Was about time someone knocked him down from his stuck up place'.

Down in the arena Akuma had moved over to Hanabi and mended her split lip and broken rip before picking her up in his arms. His seals glowed briefly before his two swords flew through the arena and sheathed themselves. "That was awesome aniki," said Hanabi with her eyes filled to the brim with pride and happiness. Akuma smiled slightly and ruffled her hair with his left hand, "Welcome to the family firecracker." Hanabi hugged her brother hard when the applause was broken by a shout. "What have you done to Hiashi-dono," bellowed a Hyuuga medic while rushing towards the two siblings. "What have you done to his eyes?"

The stadium grew silent within a single moment, all awaiting a more in-depth explanation. "What do you think I have done?" Akuma was smirking smugly while he put Hanabi back on her own two feet, sensing that he might would have to move really fast really soon. "You… you… YOU HAVE TAKEN HIS SIGHT!"

The whole stadium gasped at that, the news that one of the all seeing Hyuuga was now blind caused quite a few people to chuckle in their minds although they wouldn't dare to show it on the outside. The only two people who showed their excitement openly were… Naruto and Anko. "WAY TO GO BRAT," shouted Anko while she tried hard not to roll on the ground from her fits of laughter, leaning onto an equally laughing Naruto. "YOU GAVE HIM SOMETHING WORSE THEN DEATH!"

"We demand retribution. HER EYES FOR HIS!" The medic lunged for Hanabi only to find an opened hand on his chest. _"BEAM!" _A beam of searing fire burst free from Akuma's right hand with a small explosion that sent shock waves through the air as well as sent the medic flying, in dire need of medical attention himself. "You will not touch my sister. Hiashi-teme agreed to my stakes in front of Hokage-sama himself. From this moment on, Hyuuga Hanabi is no more and Ryoushi Hanabi has been reborn in her place. Also Hyuuga Hinata is off limits for the Hyuuga council. Any move against her will be seen as an attack towards my clan."

The stadium let out a collective gasp and all, even the clan heads turned towards their Kage. Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe with closed eyes before he answered the unspoken question. "Ryoushi-san's claims are valid." The present Hyuuga council was fuming at what just happened in the last hour. They had lost both of their heirs and their clan head had lost his sight. Through a Genin none the less!

By now Team 11 had jumped down into the arena, rushed past the now tended to Hiashi and before anyone could say something Hinata had tackled Akuma to the ground, thanking him without end while showering his cheeks and forehead with kisses. Akuma was shocked to say the least. He had already been significantly drained form the battle and just wanted to get a bite to eat, then maybe a shower and then: SLEEP. But now he had one hyper Hinata all over him, unwilling to even let him stand up. He understood she was delighted from the news but he feared that Naruto might interpret this whole thing wrong.

Akuma looked over Hinata's shoulder, who was busy hugging him to death, and tried to catch Naruto's eyes, his gaze clearly stating 'It's not what it looks like'. But the teen just smiled down at his team mate but made no move to help him get out of the trap. Anko was too busy taking pictures from all angles. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her team mate and his… uncomfortable situation. The audience started to laugh slightly at the expense of the poor teen.

Finally Hanabi wanted her aniki back and shoved Hinata off him. "Thanks. Phew, I thought I'd die from blood concentration in my head." A medic walked up to Akuma, attentively trying to get the teen's attention. "Ryoushi-sama… you… should get your… wounds checked… as well….." Akuma looked at the med and noticed that she was hardly older then him but at the same time acting like a nine year old. "No need. It may have hurt like a bitch at first but it was nothing a nice Cure couldn't handle."

The girl looked at him in confusion and Akuma couldn't help but sigh, "Just tell Dr. Kishimoto that I took care of myself; he'll understand." The girl looked confused that Akuma seemed to know her superior but again Akuma simply sighed, "I am the one who just got his body… modified during the last week; understand where I'm going?" Suddenly the girl's eyes widened in recognition and she quickly bowed, "Gomennasai Ryoushi-sama." And without further notice she hurried off.

Ω

Half an hour later Akuma dragged his tired body through the door if his… their apartment. Hanabi was close behind him, happily munching on some take out sushi. Akuma was beat; no, beat wasn't even scratching the surface. He was 110 percent burned out. He didn't even have the energy to drag himself into the shower before going to bed although it was only close to 7 pm. "Aniki, what is with you?" "It's … it's nothing… just…. Wielding the Masamune is a consuming matter, not to mention 'The Dance' and the Butoukaiken. I just want to sleep." Akuma slowly dragged his body into his… their bedroom, discarding his rags on the way before he dropped on to bed, too tired to even pull the blanket over him. Not a second after his head hit the mattress and he was snoring the night away, leaving Hanabi free to run havoc in his… their apartment.

Ω

The next morning found Anko waiting at gate 21 to Training Area 44, slightly anxious at how her students would turn up. The first to arrive was actually Akuma, although he kind of looked dead on his feet. As Anko took in his new appearance she noticed that while his eyes had returned to normal his hair hadn't, keeping the silver strands. His clothing had changed a tad bit too. He wore the coat she seen him admire in the shop yesterday, the four taloned claw from his gloves in bright white embroidered on his back. His new gloves pretty much resembled his old ones only that they were of a bright silver color and the taloned claw was now black. His shirt hadn't changed one bit while he had traded his old pants for a new, slightly tighter pair. Anko was mostly reminded of a typical pair black jeans wouldn't it have been for the two build in weapon holsters. Akuma had ditched the standard Shinobi sandals and had adapted a light type of combat boots, running a little bit over his ankle.

"Seems like you made a good choice," smirked Anko as she had finished the survey of the teen. Suddenly she noticed something she had missed while studying him. 'Only one sword? Where's….? Ah on the other hip.' Before Anko could form another thought a little red bundle of energy bounced into her arms. "Anko-neechan!" "Hi there firecracker. How has mister tired over there been last night?" "Exactly that: tired." Akuma grunted something inaudible and slumped down against the fence, closing his eyes to get a bit more sleep.

Only minutes later and Sakura showed up, a slight pink tint on her face that Anko was sure came form the girl's new attire. The most prominent new feature was the sleeveless top Sakura wore over a short sleeved fishnet shirt with rather low v-cut, which was matching the color of fresh blood. The new style exposed her midriff quite nicely, showing off her well toned belly. Next came a skirt medium in length that matched her eyes, two cuts at the side giving her the needed flexibility. Below that she wore black shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. The slightly more slender then normal weapons holster on her right tight along her two Chakrams completing the look Anko had wanted from the girl.

"My, my; too bad Mr. Grunt is asleep; he'd enjoy the sight." Anko couldn't help but make a joke on the poor girl's expense, who was blushing harder every minute. Unlike Ino Sakura was a self conscious girl and not very confident in her looks. Anko stepped next to the girl and put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulder. "You don't think you're looking good, do you?" Sakura mutely shook her head no, confirming Anko's words. "Listen girl, don't listen to what ALL people say, choose a few you trust and say 'Screw you' to the rest. You're always as good looking as you think of yourself. Got that?" "Hai. And arigatou sensei." Right now Sakura was very glad that her sensei was NOT a man.

Just then Hinata made her appearance. Most noticeable was the missing baggy jacket she usually wore. It had been replaced with a sleeveless, white coat, the Hyuuga flame presented on her back. Her torso was covered by a strapless, equally sleeveless, slightly cut in black top that pushed her breasts up a tad bit and exposed part of her trained belly. Her pants were nearly skin-tight, reaching down towards her ankles. Her hands and fore arms were cover in silken, black, fingerless leather gloves. Like Sakura she had a more slender weapon holster strapped to her right tight as well as her long dagger.

"Nice outfit Hinata," said Anko while smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "You should have taken that look a long time ago." "Arigatou," muttered Hinata, while she blushed a bit but nowhere near as strong as she did in the past. Akuma choose just that moment to come back to the land of the living and his first sight were the 'new' Sakura and Hinata. 'Damn you sensei! You want me and Naruto die from our nosebleeds or what?'

Just in that very moment Naruto showed up, and three mouths hit the dirt while one single eyebrow rose higher. Naruto as well as the others wore his new outfit and from the look of longing in Hinata's eyes she liked it. Gone was the hideous orange jump suit and replaced with much more appropriate clothing. Naruto's torso was covered with a sleeveless zip-shirt of red color, the zipper only three quarters closed. His pants had the style of standard shinobi pants but were made of smooth, black leather. He had ditched the shinobi sandals and had chosen light boots that would not hinder his movement. Over the pants on the left side, held in place by a white leather belt hang… well most people would call it half a skirt but it gave Naruto a slightly… dangerous look all together. Of course the Uzumaki spiral was present on his back in a deep dark blue, giving a strong contrast to the red of his shirt but what was most shocking was the silhouette of a nine tailed fox, waving its tails around the spiral (imagine Cloud's clothes from Advent Children).

"Not bad Naruto-kun," snickered Anko as she wiped away a small trail of drool from Hinata's chin. "I just hope your girl will be able to keep her eyes off you long enough to notice what happens in her surroundings." Hinata's mind seemed to snap back into place and she blushed furiously as she recalled that she had been drooling over Naruto in PUBLIC! "Now you five. Let's cover something new, huh?" Anko was beaming at them and all sweat dropped, even Kyuu and Maki who had arrived only moments after Naruto. "Ok, normally this stuff is nothing for you little Genin but the Hokage agreed to let me teach you this stuff." Anko bit her thumb and flashed through some hand seals, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

With a cloud of smoke three giant scrolls appeared in her hands and she smirked at them. Hinata's and Sakura's eyes were wide as they recognized the Jutsu and what it would mean. "Anko-sensei… you can't be serious," breathed Sakura, studying the scrolls intensively. "I'm dead serious," answered Anko, her smirk widening when she saw how two of her students were already left for words. "What's up with you two," asked Akuma lazily, not bothering to join the line of gawking fools.

"Are you aware of what those scrolls are," asked Sakura, still not able to believe this was reality. "No, should I be?" "They are Summoning Contracts," explained Anko, still grinning like a fool. At this Akuma and Naruto perked up, their interest more then spiked.

"**Hey Naruto-kun. Get down here for a moment." **'Can it wait? This is not the best spot to black out.' **"No it can't wait! Now get your damn ass down here." **'Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist.' "Sorry guys but I'll be out for the moment." Not awaiting their answer Naruto slumped against the fence and swiftly left them to wonder what the bloody hell just happened.

Ω

When Naruto entered his mindscape he found himself sitting in one of the arm chairs. Before he could get a good look around something hit his head and sent him to the ground, clutching his aching skull. **"That was for the panties comment." **"Why? Don't you wear any," retorted Naruto while getting back to his feet. Upon seeing Kyuubi's flushed face he fell right back on the floor. "YOU DON'T?!" **"I… I… I DON'T THINK THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" **"Ok, I'm sorry. Now, what is so important that I have to get down here, not that I mind meeting you face to face but with my team around it feels a bit weird."

Kyuubi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then she looked straight into Naruto's eyes. **"Seeing that the snake woman is going to give you something I thought I'd offer you something as well." **Kyuubi reached behind her and produced a big scroll from behind her back, covered with images of foxes. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, "The Contract of Foxes?" **"I knew you'd figure it out on your own," **smiled Kyuubi while she placed the scroll on the table, unrolling it. **"What I offer you is a one time deal. Use it or loose it." **"What do I have to do?"

Kyuubi laughed at her brother's eagerness and explain how he signed the contract while also explaining why this summoning contract was different to others. **"You don't use normal seals for it; you use a special kind of Kitsune hand seals if you want to call them that. It's actually only one seal." **She showed Naruto the seal, her palms pressed together with her thumbs in between them and her ring fingers crossed over each other. "And what do I have to do to make them accept me," asked Naruto after he had memorized the seal, causing Kyuubi to smile. **"I knew you were brighter then you even showed me. Well, normally you would have to summon the boss and get his or her blessing but since I'm sealed…." **"Wait a second: YOU'RE THE BOSS OF FOXES?!" **"Next to being the Queen of Hell and Lady of the Bijuu… yes." **

Naruto was shocked at the revelation. "Wait a minute. But… that would mean that I can't summon the boss to get her blessing!" **"Well, if anyone else had signed the contract and survived long enough they would be basically screwed but… with me being sealed in you Hinotekimi should recognize you as the rightful summoner." **"And who is this Hino-who-ever?" **"Hinotekimi. In human terms he would be my second in command." **"Uhm… does he live up to his name?" **"He does prefer his food grilled." **"Great," muttered Naruto, imagining himself with a flame throwing male Kitsune chasing him around. "**Don't worry Naruto-kun. If he decides you'd be a nice snack just flare my Chakra and he should be little more then a little kit. And now you should get back. OH and by the way: I gave you another gift that you have to discover yourself." **Naruto was about to protest but was forcefully ejected from his own mind.

Ω

As Naruto came back to the world he saw Anko towering above him, looking slightly worried. "Just what the fuck have you been doing gaki?" Naruto looked up at her and gave his trademark foxy grin. "Oh nothing big. Just signed the Kitsune Contract with Kyuubi as their Boss." He counted down from three before, "NANI?!?!"

Anko was shocked speechless, her mouth hanging wide open. Hinata and Sakura had similar looks on their faces while Akuma simply looked at him, his left eyebrow trying to hide under the hair falling over his forehead. "T… tell me… that again," stuttered Anko while she lifted Naruto off the ground by his shirt. "I think you understood pretty well," said Naruto while smirking even broader. Anko let go of him and took a step back, searching through the pockets of her coat only to come up empty handed. "Here you go sensei," said Akuma while throwing her a bottle of sake that she killed in a matter of seconds.

After the three women had regained their cool Anko turned towards her remaining students. "Ok…. Let's… get this back on track…. Ok! Here I have three contracts of Konoha that the Hokage allowed me to present you. The first is the Contract of Ravens; they are known for their smarts and cunning, surpassed only by the Kitsune. They also know quite an array of Genjutsu and of course they can fly. Next we have the Contract of Phoenixes; they too are known for their smarts as well as their deep friendships. They are widely known to have the most powerful medical Jutsu and they too can fly. And last but not least the Contract of Dragons; they are mostly known for their wisdom and strength. Most of them have a high affinity to fire or lightening and the higher summons can keep up with most other flyers when it comes to speed but surpass them when it comes to stamina."

The three Genin were slightly shocked that the Hokage would authorize Anko to give them the option of signing those contracts. "Sensei, why do you present us those contracts? Aren't there much better suited people?" Anko smiled at Akuma while she wiggled her finger in front of his face. "Uh-uh. The contract of Dragons and Phoenixes have been lost to Konoha as no one who signed the contracts has been deemed worthy by the Bosses. But Hokage-sama believes that at least one of them will deem one of you worthy. Now, take your pick!"

The three looked at each other before Sakura entered her lecture mode. "I think Akuma should try the Dragon contract. He is the one most adept in close combat besides Naruto and sorry Hinata but your attacks are not really strong if you consider physical power." Hinata nodded, agreeing with Sakura's explanations so far. "Well that leaves the Raven and Phoenix contract for me and Hinata. Seeing that Hinata has already a tendency towards medical Jutsu from her interest in herbs and ointments I would say she takes the Phoenix contract and I try the Ravens." "Well spoken bubblegum," smiled Anko, grinning from ear to ear. "Now all you have to do is open the scrolls, find a free spot and sign it with your name in blood and then place your bloody handprint below. If the summons right out reject you the blood will instantly vanish." Each teen grabbed their respective scroll and opened them.

After a few moments they pressed their palms against the old parchment. All three waited but when their handprints and names stayed right where they were all three let go of a breath they didn't knew they had been holding. Anko again smiled broadly while she looked her four students over. 'All four have access to a powerful ally. Each of them has much potential but together they can build a power you have to reckon with.'

"Alright! Hinata, Akuma: from now on you two are the rightful holders of the Dragon and Phoenix contract and you alone, besides the summons themselves, have the right to allow people to sign them or take away the privilege. Sakura, the same applies for you and the Ravens but you aren't allowed to take away someone's right to summon them. And now let's try them out!" "Oi, Anko-chan. Maybe we should first head into the forest. People could get suspicious if I start to summon foxes." "Good point Naruto-kun. Now gather up and follow me." "Ano sensei, what should we do with the contracts," asked Hinata while motioning for the massive scrolls. "Oops, forgot about that. Just dispel them like you would a Genjutsu." The three did as they were told and soon Team 11, Hanabi and their animal companions darted off into the dark woods

Ω

After thirty minutes at a fast pace, at least for the Genin, they came to a large clearing in the woods. The trees rose nearly twenty meters above them and cast long shadows. Anko turned to them and grinned. "Now you little summoners, get ready to bust your asses off. This won't be a walk in the park." She pointed at Akuma, "You're going first. Remember the seals?" Akuma nodded and walked off a few feet into the clearing while biting his right thumb before flying through the seals, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _A cloud of smoke at the size of a big dog appeared and slowly cleared away, revealing something that caused a scream of "KAWAII" from Hanabi.

Next to Akuma sat a lizard like creature approximately as tall as Akamaru. It scales were of a dark green, reflecting the light at the edges of the scales. The dragon sat on its hind legs, looking around with its pitch black eyes rather confused while its tail twitched nervously. "And where am I now," whined the dragon in a tone that distinctly was identified as female from its slightly high pitch. "Hey there little one," said Akuma while kneeling down in front of the summon. "Name's Akuma, nice to meet you."

"Are you… a human?" "Yeah I am human and I gather it's your first time being summoned?" "So they finally found someone tou-san deems worthy!" Suddenly the little dragon spread her wings and took of the ground, flying a few times around Akuma before landing on his left shoulder. "My name is Shinrin, nice to meet you too." Akuma smiled lightly as his right hand reached for Shinrin's neck to scratch her. "My, aren't you a lively one."

The others watched the exchange between the two with small smiles before Anko's hand landed on Sakura's shoulder. "You're up next bubblegum but take it easy; your Chakra reserves aren't as big as Akuma's or heaven forbid Naruto's." Sakura nodded nervously and took a few steps away from them, noticing that Shinrin seemed to tag along for a while. She took a deep breath before she slowly performed the right seals after biting her thumb, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." _

A small cloud of smoke rose into the air before it revealed a normal sized raven and it quickly spoke in a slightly raspy but still male voice. "What the hell? Where the bloody fuck am I? Dad said fucking nothing about running fucking errands today!" 'I HAD to get the foul mouthed one,' thought Sakura while she held out her left arm for the raven to land on. "Hello, would you mind to keep the cursing at a minimum? We don't want to give Hanabi too many ideas."

The raven turned his head towards the sound and looked at Sakura with those yellow eyes. "And who might you be my little chick," he asked while landing on Sakura's arm. A vein started to pulse on Sakura's fore head at the name chick and she had to restrain herself hard not to hit the punk. "My name is Sakura, not chick. Mind telling me your name?" "Uhm, how about NO! Chick!" Sakura finally lost it and gave the bird a good smack over the head. "I said my name is Sakura. Get it through that thick skull of yours or I'll beat it into you." The raven had brought his left wing to his aching skull and clicked his beak angrily. "Just who do you think you are girl? Hitting me just like that!" "I am the one who summoned you!" "What?! YOU?! Don't make me laugh." "Actually, it's true Yoru," chuckled Shinrin from her position.

The newly identified Yoru looked around until he found the source of the familiar voice. "Shinrin? That you?" "In flesh and blood, so to speak." Yoru looked from Shinrin back to Sakura who still had a dark look on her face and he felt a shiver run down into the tips of his tail feathers. "Then… you did… summon me?" "What have I been telling you? Baka." "Hey I'm no baka! Baka!" "Say that again if you dare," shouted Sakura while raising her right fist to smack the bird again. "Thanks but I'll pass," muttered the raven while he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Anko was shaking with laughter as she motioned for Hinata to try it. The girl stepped forth and she too went through the same routine as Sakura. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

A cloud much bigger then the two others combined rose from Hinata's position. When the smoke cleared everyone, human, animal or summon gawked at Hinata, who was sitting on the back of a huge, flaming bird panting heavily. The bird seemed to have no real body as its form seemed to be made of pure orange flames, pure white eyes burning brighter then the flames. "Hello Hinata-san. You shouldn't spend yourself like this." "Arigatou for your concern but I'll be fine in a few moments."

Shinrin and Yoru were staring at the newcomer with wide eyes and slack open jaws/beaks before they yelled in unison, "Sanshain!" The phoenix turned his head towards the two and turned his head slightly to the side, "Yoru? Shinrin? So all of our families have found new summoners, huh?" "It does look like it, itoko." "Itoko," asked Sakura while she looked at Yoru. "The ravens and the phoenixes have always shared a close bond until we started to see the other as part of the family," explained Sanshain while he trotted over to the group of humans and kneed down to let Hinata get off him.

"Looks like I'm the last one," smiled Naruto while he cracked the joints in his fingers and walked into the center of the clearing. 'Alright, let's give them a show!' Naruto bit both his thumbs before he formed the sole seal and then slamming both of his hands into the ground, _"KUCHIYOSE NO Jutsu!"_ A giant cloud of smoke filled the whole clearing making the humans and their summons close their eyes and cough.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME TO THIS PLANE," boomed a dark and pissed off voice above them and everyone looked up only to stare openly. Before them stood a fifteen meters tall, white, eight tailed Kitsune, his red eyes burning right into theirs. "Yoru? Shinrin? Sanshain? What are you all doing here?" "Welcome Hinotekimi-dono," said Sanshain as he bowed his head and the other summons followed suit as well as Kyuu and Maki. Hinotekimi looked around, obviously searching for his summoner. "Who summoned me? SHOW YOURSELF!" "Oi! I'm right here," yelled a voice from on top of his head before a black and red thing jumped down from his head and onto his snout. "What," shouted Hinotekimi as his eyes focused on Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't mock me human! Where is my summoner?!"

Naruto was getting fed up with the bloated Kitsune and released no small amount of Kyuubi's Chakra, forming a red layer around himself. "Baka Kitsune! Recognize who summoned you!" Hinotekimi stared wide eyed at the human that simply called forth the power of his Lady and Queen before realization sunk into his mind. "So you're the flesh bag that holds Kyuubi-hime's spirit. But if you posses the Contract and the seal then it means she must has given them to you." "Damn right you oversized stuff toy," huffed Naruto while glaring at the Kitsune. Hinotekimi started to laugh heartedly while he lay his massive form down on the ground. "MUAHAHAHAHA! You're something mortal! Any other human would be quivering before me and not insult me." "Well, I'm not any other human, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO; FUTURE HOKAGE!"

"Is that so kit," chuckled Hinotekimi while he placed his head on his crossed pawns. "Well, you are indeed the valid summoner and as such all Kitsune will obey your command. Next time you summon one of us use only a third of the Chakra you used and you should summon my daughter Odokemono and she'll tell you the specifics of our contract. I guess we're still rather close to that village… what was it called again?" "Konoha," sighed Naruto, unable to believe that Kyuubi's second in command turned out to be some laid back lazy ass. "Oh right. Well, don't summon me around here. People might get the wrong idea and mistake me for Kyuubi-hime and we all know how that ended." Naruto nodded and jumped of the giant fox' snout. "Well, you're free to leave Hinote so fare well." "Take care of yourself kit," smiled the Kitsune before he poofed away.

Anko quickly walked up to Naruto and grabbed the front of his shirt. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" "Easy Anko-chan. Everything turned out well." Naruto simply smiled at her while his right hand scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I overdid it a bit but no harm done." Anko let go of Naruto and let out a deep sigh, "What am I going to do with you Naruto-kun? I truly am at a loss." "Don't get all down Anko-sensei," said Akuma while he leaned against the closest tree. "No one can get Naruto to be serious not even Hokage-sama, so don't beat yourself up over it." Anko sent the teen a small smile and a nod.

"Thanks Akuma, sometimes I think without you this team would hardly be able to handle Naruto and his quirks. "Ne, Anko-sensei, you give me too much credit." "Whatever, you finished what I had planned for you today. I will inform the Hokage of the latest development and give you the remaining day off." Naruto cheered and punched his fist into the air before he heard Akuma chuckle darkly, "Only gives me more time to grind them into the ground." Anko let out a laugh as she saw the other teen's faces before she Shunshined away. 'Yes, this team will be ready for it in no time.'

ΩΩΩΩ

* * *

and another episode is finished.

Before anyone comes to me and starts bitching about the summoning contracs being too kick ass: FUCK OFF! My story, my rules, my kick ass Team 11. Don't like? Tough shit bub.

ahem... sorry, just had to get that out of my system.

now for todays TRANSLATION

Eremento Bunshin no Jutsu - Elemental Clone Jutsu: a combination of Chakra and Psynergy, those Bunshin combine several traits of other Bunshin. They are solid like Kage Bunshin but ast the same time belonmg to an element in wich they are most skilled in. The stronger the connection of the user is to the particular elemnt is the easy he/she can pull it off.

Butoukaiken: Suraisu no Hekireki - Sword Dance: Thunder Slice - The user channels his/her Jupiter Psynergy into a weapon of choice, preferable a sword, and unleadhes an blade of pure lightening from it. the lightening blade packs the full electrical power of a true Lightening bolt and directly attack the nerves and barin of the target.

Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - see chapter 10

Summon Names and their meanings

Shinrin - Forest

Yoru - Night

Sanshain - Sunshine

Hinotekimi - Flame Prince

Odokemono - Joker


	12. Chapter 12 edited

zervus ladies and gentlemen,

I'm happy to present you with the next installment for Naruto - Golden Interference. I realy have no valid excuse why it always takes me so long nowadays to come up with a new chapter.

but enough of my problems with motivation, you're not here to hear me whine but read the new chapter. and people who tell me I'm breaking too much with canon: seen that added AU sign in the summary? I'm crossing a whole different world into this so changes as bound to be there, some more noticable than others; stop telling me stuff is not canon, I f know it and it's mostly on purpose.

but I'm just rambling now so I'll shut up and let you read.

ΩΩΩΩ

A few days later found Team 11 once more in the middle of the Forest of Death, trying to avoid Anko like the Plague. The last two days the Tokubetsu Jounin had been acting very out of character, even for her standards: only a few days after they had started some serious training Anko had come up with something new: training weights. While basically not a bad idea she was enjoying tormenting her charges a tad bit too much. Right on the first day she had given Naruto and Akuma a total of 60 pounds, ten each arm/leg and twenty the chest and the two cursed her all day long while still trying to complete their training in time or do some one-on-one overtime with Anko and neither of them wanted that.

With Hinata and Sakura Anko had been a bit more generous, only 30 pounds each. That fact alone wasn't the reason that the four Genin were running from their sensei. It was more like what happened after the four had gotten used to the weight. After noticing that the four were able to withstand the weight during normal training without too much trouble Anko had smiled that sadistic smile of hers and told them to up the weights by 50 percent. Doing some quick math in their heads all four answered with a simultaneous "NO" before rushing off. Now each day after training the four tried to keep away from Anko until she grew tired of the chase before settling down and going over some Psynergy training.

That had been the reason for Akuma's latest decision on what to teach them next. "Alright, listen up. I'm growing tired of that damn chase every day. And I know for fact that Anko can't find me when I use my Cloak so I'm going to teach it to you today, at least the basic idea." "Are you sure that'll work," asked Sakura while the four sat down, "I mean none of us have a Jupiter alignment." "What did I teach you about alignments? Everyone can theoretically use all rows of Psynergy, they just need more time for other rows than if they were to learn a Psynergy from their main row. But I have to warn you, if you use a Psynergy from a row that opposes your main row first it will be not very effective and second it will drain you like nothing else, one of the reasons why I refrain from using Mercury too much."

"So, how does Cloak work anyway?" asked Hinata, who often had wished to know a Jutsu that would have made her invisible. "The basic idea is very simple but the actual works are much more complicated. Everything reflects light. Now, for example, what happens if you take away the light in a room? It turns dark, sometimes pitch black. Cloak uses that very principle: the molecules in the air are rearranged so that the light will no longer be reflected but absorbed, leaving only a dark silhouette of the user. That is also why this Psynergy is only useful while standing in shadows. Anywhere else it would seem more than out of place."

"But… you seem to be able to use it in every shadow, even if it only covers part of you," said Sakura while tapping her chin with her right index finger. Akuma smirked slightly while he looked up into the clear sky, "Years of training and constant running from your pursuers will do that to you. You guys were right when you named me 'Shadow'; I bet some thought I might be part Nara. But enough living in the past: let's get back to training."

Ω

After three hours of training the three had grasped the principle behind Cloak and were able to vanish partly into the shadows of the forest. To say Akuma was pleased with the outcome would be an understatement. If someone had told him he would find such talented people at such a young age he would have kicked their balls to Mars and back for smoking too much shit. 'All of them have nearly mastered it by now; a few more days and all three will have it down. Even Hinata with her opposing element has hardly any problems.'

Just as Akuma was about to compliment the three a presence behind them appeared and a sickeningly sweet voice spoke into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "My, my; you four have been really busy, haven't you?" Akuma slightly turned his head and came face to face with, "Anko-sensei." "Looks like I found you all. Now let's get down to business." "Hold it a moment Anko-chan," shouted Naruto while waving his hands in front of him. "We understand that those weights actually boost our training and we're willing to get more weight but please be reasonable!" Anko looked over her students, not moving her head away from Akuma's shoulder and saw that all four seemed at least willing to let it happen. But those weights had been old news for two days as Anko had found something better.

"Listen up gakis: I agree to let YOU control how much weight you use under one condition." A foreboding feeling settled into the four Genin while Sakura spoke what all four had in mind, "Give us the dirt." Anko smiled as she finally stepped back from Akuma and pulled out a storage scroll form inside her trench coat. "I found something better than those standard weights: gravity weights." She unsealed the objects from her scroll handed them out. Naruto got a pair of black sweatbands for his wrists and something that would pass as small, metallic armlets, only that they were supposed to go around his ankles, hidden under his boots. Hinata got a new pair of gloves that matched her old ones to the scratch only that they had a small, barely visible circle near her wrists as well as similar anklets like Naruto. Sakura got a pair of silver bracelets with a small green gem fit into them along with another set of anklets. Akuma received a pair of gloves that matched his current ones, even with the four-taloned claw on it with a small number reflected in it as well as a pair of anklets like the rest of them.

"Now those babies are different from your stereotypical weights: they drain some of your Chakra to increase your body weight by a set percentage. I'd say 10 percent would be a good start for the girls while you boys should consider using a bit more. To increase the weight all you have to do is touch the little number and focus your Chakra SLOWLY into it. The counter will rise until you stop the Chakra flow and the more you use the faster the counter goes up. To lower the counter you simply have to pull back your Chakra or if you want to eliminate the effect completely just do as u would with a Genjutsu."

The four looked at Anko with wide eyes before Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai while the other three slowly drew their weapons, their faces edged with surprise, confusion and a hint of weariness. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to the sadistic bitch we call our sensei," asked Naruto while the four began to form a circle around Anko. The Tokubetsu Jounin was slightly shocked at Naruto's choice of words but at the same time she could see where the four got that reaction from, she was acting out of character with her 'caring attitude'. 'Damn, Kure-chan is rubbing off on me.'

Anko suddenly whispered something the four couldn't hear before they were entrapped by numerous snakes, one at each of their throats, their poisonous fangs ready to strike. "Sheath your weapons slowly or you're goners," commanded Anko icily, returning to sadistic bitch mode as Naruto called it. Slowly the four teens lowered their weapons before Naruto's face split in half with a grin. "Now, there's the Anko-chan I know."

Instructor and students shared a healthy laugh before Anko suddenly winced, moving her right hand to grab something on her left shoulder while her face held a hint of pain. 'I… will… not… give… in….' With sheer willpower alone Anko forced the pain down before she looked back at her team, seeing worried faces. "You ok sensei," asked Akuma while looking Anko up and down for any physical wound that was within his or the girls' capabilities. Suddenly Anko stood behind Akuma, dragging her arms over his chest while resting her chin on his left shoulder, grinning at him, "Aww. Are you worried about little old me?" "As a matter of fact, yes I am. Believe it or not but in the past few days you've become a person who I know I can trust to watch my back."

Anko reeled back in shock, disbelief evident on her face as she stared at Akuma before her eyes traveled over her other students only to see them nod. Anko couldn't help the single tear of joy escaping from her left eye, thanking Kami for a few friendly souls in a village full of hate. "Arigatou, you have no idea what it means to me," whispered Anko while brushing away the single tear. "I think one of us knows exactly," said Hinata with a glance towards Naruto, who simply smiled warmly at Anko. The snake charmer looked at them with eyes that held a new warmth for them, "See you in one hour at the Kage tower; I'm going to get the old fart to give us a mission."

The four Genin watched their sensei Shunshin away, all glad that Anko seemed to warm up to them. "You were right Naruto," said Akuma while slowly turning to the foxboy, "she does wear a mask." "Just like I used to." "I still can't figure out how you two met," said Sakura, her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto smiled while his eyes glazed over as his mind took a trip down memory lane. "She was the first person besides the old man that showed me any form of kindness. One night, after being chased and beaten by yet another mob she scared most of my attackers away and took me straight to the old man. Since then she has been my… guardian angel." His team mates watched how Naruto sat back against a tree and his eyes fixed on the sky, taking a far away look that they now associated with him talking to the Kyuubi.

'Hey neechan, you managed to figure out what's up with Anko's shoulder?' **"I can't say I have. I am beginning to think that only the old man himself can give you those answers and you know he won't. He isn't even willing to tell you who your parents were." **'Seems like I have to try my luck. Tonight I'll pay him a small visit and then we'll see if he won't tell me what's up with Anko. Just don't be surprised if I get the information I want.' **"If there's one thing I learned since being sealed in you then it's the fact that with you nothing is impossible."**

As Naruto opened his eyes again he was faced with his three team mates doing some Kenjutsu practice. Unable to participate due to the lack of a weapon, Naruto bit his right thumb and flashed through a hand seal before planting his hands on the ground. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." _In a puff of smoke Odokemono made her entrance. She was a fox a tad bit smaller than your average fox, with pitch black fur, the tips of her ears and three tails being of a bright white while her green eyes stuck out as the most noticeable feature. "Hey there Odo-chan, would you mind delivering two messages for me?" "What's in it for me," asked the vixen while sitting on her hind legs, her head tilt slightly to the left.

"How about the chance to really scare the old man at the time of your choice?" Odokemono's face split with a feral grin and her eyes sparkled dangerously. "Now THAT'S what I call tempting. Who do the messages go to?" "The first goes to you-know-who and you can simply scare the shit out of him if you want. The next would be doggy boy but please don't talk in front of him. Just give him this scroll."

Naruto held out a small scroll that Odokemono quickly picked up with one of her tails. "Ok, but I hold you to your part of the bargain." "Don't worry about that, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to face your wrath." Odokemono stuck out her tongue at her summoner before she rushed off into the village. "Ooookay, what was that about," asked Akuma while looking after the vixen. "Well, you know how the Inuzuka fight right? Claws and all. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask them if they would teach me the basics of their Taijutsu as I know for sure that when the Kyuubi's Chakra influences me that I grow some claws and other fox features. Might as well use them to their full potential." "Quick thinking foxy. Just hope that you don't have too much explaining to do." "At least not to Kiba but I bet I have to explain a few things to his mother." "Uhm, not to break the conversation apart but we have to meet up with Anko-sensei in twenty minutes," said Hinata while glancing at her watch.

The two males froze for a second before checking their own watches. "If we're late," started Akuma. "We're so dead," finished Naruto before Akuma quickly picked up Hanabi and they rushed through the forest, praying that they would reach the Tower before their time ran out.

Ω

Anko was waiting in front of the Tower, tapping her right foot in slight annoyance. 'Two minutes. They have two minutes to show up before I rethink this weight agreement.' She had managed to get a C-rank mission form the Hokage to escort some teen of noble birth back home as well as help the teen's father with some business the noble was not willing to discuss. A strange mission but it promised a bit more excitement than doing D-ranks for the next few weeks. 'One minute left.' Anko was growing more irritate when her students still weren't there when she saw several figures appear on the roof tops, rushing towards her with high Genin/low Chunin speed.

Skidding to an abrupt stop before their sensei Team 11 tried to catch their breath while all four checked their watches before letting out a collective sigh of relief, "Made it." Anko checked her own watch only to see that they truly had arrived in the last second. "What took you so long," asked Anko while eying the four heavy breathing and slightly sweating Genin. "Give us a break Anko-chan," grumbled Naruto while he swiped the sweat from his forehead. "We managed to be on time so stuff your lecture." "Watch your words gaki. Now move it."

Team 11 entered the Tower and walked up to the counter for missions, seeing the old man himself sit there and handing out missions. "Ah Anko. Here's the mission. The client will be here any minute." Just then a door flew open and in strode a young woman. She was about 160 cm tall, with long red hair pulled up into a complicate hairstyle. She wore a yukata of what seemed the highest quality in a navy blue color with red orchids. Her face seemed well defined although it held the look of superiority and arrogance. Her dark brown eyes scanned the hall until her eyes fell on Team 11, the only team present.

"Are those my guards? Blacky, carry my luggage." With her eyes fixed on Akuma it was easy to determine who she meant with Blacky and Akuma had a great deal of trouble trying not to lash out at the woman before him. He looked back to the Hokage, his eyes narrowed and his lips formed a single thin line while his words came in a hiss, "Hokage-sama, I hope you don't mind if I beat some manners into her during the trip." The elderly man smiled while he took a long drag from his pipe, "Actually, that is a minor part of your mission. It seems like Tsaki-san has a little attitude problem her father wanted to solve with a little 'vacation' of hers but her servants used the first opportunity to run off." 'Not that I can blame them,' thought the whole of Team 11 including Anko as they watched how Tsaki developed an irritated look on her face.

"Hey Blacky, I gave you an order!" Akuma slowly walked up to Tsaki, stepping so close that only half an arm air separated them. He stared down at the girl, his eyes drilling into hers. He raised his right hand as in slow motion before he silently slapped her. The look of utter shock was present on most faces but it was most prominent on Tsaki's as she brought a hand to her stinging cheek. "Listen up girl because I'm going to lay down some basic rules. One, we have names and you will use them; two, you will carry your luggage yourself, we're supposed to protect you, not be your mules; third, you will speak to us as equals or not at all and fourth, YOU will do as WE say or you can look out for yourself."

"How dare you," shouted Tsaki as she pulled her hand back to deliver a slap herself. Faster than the girl could see Akuma had seized her wrist, and spun her around, pinning her arm on her back while he suddenly held a kunai at her throat. "Yes I dare and I dare do a lot more things than simply slapping you into your place. You're dependent on us and I for one will not put up with your stuck up attitude. Either you pull that tree out of your ass yourself or I will gladly do it for you, do you understand me?"

It seemed like the foundation of Tsaki's little word where she was queen had just been nuked by Akuma's words if her wide and fearful eyes were any indication. The other shinobi in the room stared at him with wide eyes but two of them wore small smiles. One was Anko who liked the way Akuma did things with the bitch very much and the second was none other but Sarutobi himself. 'I chose wisely in giving this mission to your team Anko. It seems like Akuma has already made some progress.'

"Now listen up gakis, we're leaving tomorrow morning at 600 so be prepared." Her team gave a collective "Hai" while Akuma released his hostage when something very important hit him. He looked at the Hokage and the old man saw the question in the teen's eyes. "Of course I will keep an eye on your sister Akuma," smiled Sarutobi as he saw how Akuma visibly relaxed before giving a respectful bow.

Ω

Naruto had just reached his apartment when a bark from behind him caught his attention. "HEY LOSER!" "What do you want mutt?" Naruto watched how Kiba ran up to him with Akamaru sitting on his partner's head. "Wasn't it you who sent that weird fox to me?" "Yeah, so what?" "Well, I asked my mom and she said she'd meet up with you but only if I brought you along immediately." "Can I bring the two along or should I leave them here," asked Naruto while gesturing for Maki and Kyuu. Kiba made a thoughtful face for a moment or two before he spoke, "Maybe you should leave them; I'm not sure how our dogs will react." "Then give me a few minutes." Kiba simply nodded and waited for Naruto to return.

The fox boy walked up the stairs leading to his apartment, mumbling about how he would manage to actually talk with Kiba's mom in private. **"You'll figure out something." **'Thanks, neechan.' "**Hehehehe**! **That wasn't me." **'WHAT?!' Naruto looked around vividly before his eyes fell on the other two occupants of the stairway. "Was that one of you," whispered Naruto while he eyed Maki and Kyuu with wide eyes. The elder vixen looked up at him and tilt her head slightly to the left, **"You understood that? Seems like Kyuubi-hime's present finally broke through." "Took the knucklehead long enough." **

"Watch it Maki or I will leave you at home for this mission." The younger fox began to give the equivalent of a pout along with some teary eyes and Naruto let out a sigh, "Why do you think your puppy eyes will work when I learned to resist Nee-chan's?" **"Well, your mate's seem to work," **yipped Kyuu as she jumped up Naruto's back and lay around his neck like a scarf. "That's…… different….," muttered Naruto while rummaging through his pockets for his key.

The three quickly made their way inside and Naruto went over getting a good portion of meat out of the fridge and quickly worked it into easier pieces for his two charges. "Now behave and DON'T tear up my furniture even further, ok?" **"Whatever you say," **answered the two vixen in unison as they dug into the meat while he left.

Naruto quickly made his way back to Kiba before they made their way towards the Inuzuka compound. "So, why exactly do you want to speak to mom?" "Well… it's kind of personal and… I'd like to save my courage for your mother…." "You will need all the courage you can get," muttered Kiba as images of his mother flashed before his eyes. 'She can be one hell of a hellhound at times.'

The remaining way to the compound was rather quickly covered as Naruto 'remembered' that he had a mission tomorrow and needed to get up early and the two broke into a short sprint, reaching the front gate within a couple of minutes. After they passed the gate Naruto was shortly awe struck as he took in the sheer size of the place. Left and right were wide fields, each running a good kilometer before the walls were interrupting the green sea. In front of them was a rather large building, three stories high and a basic floor space of nearly one square kilometer. Naruto stared at building as they walked closer, noticing countless patios. "Hey, you coming or are u gonna keep staring?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

The two made their way through the building, Naruto trying to copy and paste the way into his mind in case he had to make a quick escape from Kiba's mom. After several minutes Kiba stopped in front of a large oak door and turned back to Naruto, "This is it. Now remember one thing: piss mom off and she'll have no qualms with ripping your balls off and feeding them to you." "Thanks for the warning," muttered Naruto while pictures of his forced castration flashed before his eyes.

As Naruto stepped inside the room he was reminded of a typical official meeting room: a round table with a good number of comfortable chairs as well as more chairs at the walls of the room. In the back of the room was a large window that gave a nice scenic view over the Inuzuka estate. A woman stood before that very window with a huge dog sitting by her side. "… Inuzuka-san…?" The woman turned around to Naruto, already with a scowl on her face. "Call me Tsume-san if you must but don't you ever dare call me Inuzuka-san again; it makes me sound old." "Hai Tsume-san." A small smile graced the woman's lips as she and her dog walked closer to Naruto, "At least you seem to have more brains than the idiot runt I call son." Within an instant the smile vanished before she spoke again, "So, what business do we have?"

Naruto sensed that the time for pleasantries was over and he too schooled his face, "Tsume-san, I'm sure you're well aware of my… condition:" "I know of your… furry problem," answered Tsume while she motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto sighed while looking around the room, "Is there any way to ensure this stays under six eyes? I hate to dance around the subject like this." Tsume was utterly surprised that Naruto included Kuromaru into his calculation of eyes and ears. "Just a moment." Tsume walked up to the left wall from the door and placed her hand against it while moulding Chakra into it. The walls, the floor as well as the ceiling glowed in a faint blue light before returning back to normal. As she turned back to her guest she saw the alarm and a hint of 'Oh come on, not again' on his face.

"Relax Naruto. This is one of the Fourth's prized seals that he put around each meeting room within the walls of Konoha. Very useful for people who don't know any privacy Jutsu or are simply too lazy to cast them." Naruto relaxed visibly before his face turned calm again, "Tsume-san, without wanting to sound offending, where do you stand?" She was shortly surprised by the diplomatic choice of words but still gave him an honest answer while making her way back to the table, "As long as you don't give me a reason to say different I couldn't care less who or what you have sealed inside you." "Tsume-san, you might want to sit down for this and please let me finish before questioning my sanity and integrity." To say Tsume was confused but at the same time alert wouldn't do the situation justice but nevertheless she followed Naruto's suggestion.

"Now… where to start…. The first thing you should know that I have been very much aware of the Kyuubi since before the Mizuki incident a couple of months back. It happened after an especially harsh beating that left me more than close to Death's door that I first met the Kyuubi and talked about our situation and came to an… agreement. You see, in one thing the villagers are right: if they kill me they kill the Kyuubi. Our lives are connected. One of us dies and the other does too, simple as that. Now neither of us has any wish to die so we struck a deal: it would lend me its Chakra as well as its impressive regeneration factor while it would gain access to my senses and experience every thing I do." Naruto made a short pause to let his words sink in while studying the woman before him. Her face was filled with shock and utter surprise what he had expected but also with a hint of alertness. Kuromaru was slowly sliding into a defensive position and that all together made Naruto sigh.

"There is no need for hostility. If nothing else I have faith in the Fourth's sealing skills and I'm sure there is no way for the Kyuubi to escape. Now to the actual cause of my visit. When I use the Kyuubi's Chakra to a certain point and beyond I gain some of its bestial traits like claw like nails, sharper teeth or even a tail. Now the Inuzuka are well known for their beast-like Taijutsu and I thought that it would be worth the time to ask you if you'd instruct me on the basics so I won't be a hazard to my allies in battle."

After Naruto finished he studied Tsume's face carefully and he was sure he could hear the gears turning in her head. After several minutes of perfect silence between the two Naruto risked a look at his watch and noticed that his time was running out. "Tsume-san, my team and I have to leave early tomorrow on a mission and I'd rather not face the wrath of my sensei for being late. Would it be acceptable if I come for your answer after our return which should be within two or three weeks?" Tsume nodded while a thought hit her, "Who was your sensei again?" "Anko," was all Naruto said before the other woman's eyes widened considerably, "Then what are you still doing here? I'll walk you outside." "Thanks, but I'll walk myself out if you don't mind." He stood up and gave a short bow to the woman before quickly leaving the estate, his next destination already set.

Ω

The third had just finished the last of the day's blasted paperwork when he sensed someone at the opened window. He slowly reached for a kunai hidden in his robes and prepared for battle while mentally cursing himself for sending his ANBU guards home early. Just as he was about to check who was out there someone jumped through the window into the seat in front of his desk. "Hey there old man." Sarutobi relaxed visibly as he recognized the brazen voice. "Good evening Naruto, what can I do for you this late hour?" "You can give me some answers and this time I won't take 'No' for an answer." Sarutobi was taken back by the coldness of Naruto's words while a feeling of evilness settled in his mind. "And what could you want to ask me?" "What's up with Anko-chan's shoulder?" Sarutobi shortly froze at the question before schooling his body back into indifference. "Naruto, you know that even if I wanted to I can't reveal such knowledge to you."

"Don't give me that privacy shit!" Naruto's hands clutched the armrests of the chair he was sitting in, his eyes focused on the old man before him. "For years I hardly asked for anything from you and if you said it shouldn't concern me I swallowed it up. Now give me the fucking truth! Anko is the closest person I have to family and I'll be damned before I back down tonight!" "Mind your place," bellowed Sarutobi but Naruto wasn't about to be intimidated, "Stuff it old man! You will give me the answer I want! I have no qualms with drawing out the furball's Chakra to make you talk and trust me: you WILL talk!" Naruto's eyes had turned red and slitted while he already summoned one tail worth of Kyuubi's Chakra that quickly manifested behind him as he stood up slowly.

Sarutobi was staring at him with wide eyes as he felt the demonic Chakra flooding the room and a bang of fear etched into his mind. "You would use its power against me?" "I would go all nine tails on you to make you talk," hissed Naruto while a second Chakra tail manifested and his features became more fox like, his whisker marks growing thicker while his canine teeth lengthened. Sarutobi began to sweat bullets as he had no doubt Naruto would hold true to his words while memories from Kakashi's and Kurenai's report from the Wave mission came back to him. "Naruto you know that I can-!" With speed he had never seen from a Genin Naruto had jumped over the desk, seized Sarutobi's throat with a clawed hand and slammed him into the next wall, four Chakra tails poised to pierce vital organs.

"I told you old man I wouldn't take no for an answer so SPILL!" Sarutobi had expected to see utter anger in Naruto's face but all he saw was sadness and pain while a single tear crawled down his right cheek. The aged man stared at the nearly broken teen before him and knew he could either deny his request and break Naruto's trust in him or give him the information. "Naruto… let me down and calm yourself. Only then will I give you what you want but you have to promise me something: don't act without thinking things through."

A split second later Sarutobi found himself in a bone crushing hug from Naruto, four Chakra appendages wrapped around him. "Thanks old man." Sarutobi returned the embrace, glad that he had managed to prevent Naruto from becoming what the villagers thought he was. After a couple of minutes the two stepped away and Naruto called back Kyuubi's Chakra while wiping away the remainders of the sole tear. Sarutobi then walked up to the portrait of the Fourth and pushed it aside, revealing a huge safe. Faster than Naruto could see he undid the protective barriers and seals before opening the safe and pulling out a thick folder. "This is Anko's complete medical record from her birth up to her latest medic examination four weeks ago. Use this knowledge well." "Thank you old man," said Naruto while taking the folder and afterwards quickly making his way out of the window. Sarutobi sat down in his chair and looked up at the portraits, 'He truly is your son Minato.'

Ω

After Naruto had returned to his apartment he sat down at his kitchen table and opened the folder. He was faced with a picture of Anko in her Genin days attached to a general data sheet, giving information of her ninja career and special achievements. He spent the next four hours reading through the file and in the end he was an emotional turmoil. Now he knew everything about Anko's Cursed Seal, Orochimaru and all that was part of who he considered his guardian angel. His hate for the traitorous snake sannin exceeded the villager's hate for the Kyuubi by light years. "That… BASTARD! If I EVER cross his path he'll wish he'd face all nine Bijuu AT ONCE!" **"NARUTO! You have to calm down! I know it's easy to say for me but pull out more of my Chakra and you'll have ANBU tearing down the place!" **Naruto tried to follow her advice and took deep breaths, trying hard to no longer draw out her Chakra.

After several minutes Naruto finally managed to calm down and not tear his apartment apart in pure rage. **"Listen Naruto, if you want to take on the hebi-teme you have to get stronger. And I don't mean only able to handle more of my Chakra. So let me give you some pointers." **Kyuubi showed him something that put such a bright smile on his face that would cause the sun to turn green of envy. 'Nee-chan, I LOVE YOU!' Within seconds notice Naruto added some alternations to his mindscape and only moments later Kyuubi's voice echoed through his head. **"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" **Naruto smiled at his neechan's excited voice and chuckled, 'Who would have thought that a couple of rabbits to chase would get that reaction from her.' He threw a quick glance towards his watch and noticed that nearly all night had passed already and it wouldn't be of any use to go to bed. 'I guess a quick shower some packing and a small 'wake up call' and then I'll be ready to go.'

Ω

The next morning found the whole of Team 11 waiting impatiently at the southern gate of Konoha. "From waiting for Kakashi-sensei to waiting for our client; what an improvement," mumbled Sakura while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Two groans from Naruto and Akuma indicated that they felt the same way as their pink teammate, although their annoyance was much clearer.

At 6.20 Akuma as well as Anko seemed more irritated than annoyed if their twitching eyebrow and in Akuma's case the sparks flying off him were any indication. After a couple of more minutes Akuma had reached the limit of his patience and turned towards Anko, "Sensei?" "Do you please," growled Anko while she fingered a kunai in one of her pockets. Akuma dropped his backpack and headed back into the village, moving considerably slower than Anko had expected. "What's up with him," asked Anko no one in particular only to have the rest of her team raise their arms and show her their active gravity weights. "Oh," was all Anko said while she and her team sat down against the village's walls, each having their own activity in mind to pass the time: Naruto simply pulled out a scroll and began reading while Hinata played around with Maki and Kyuu; Sakura in turn asked Anko about Genjutsu that the snake charmer answered as best as she could.

After a couple of minutes the air was filled with shouts and screams of salacity until a barked command silenced the shouts completely. Seconds later the four saw their teammate and were barely able to contain their laughter. Akuma had Tsaki thrown over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes, dressed only in a short, light summer kimono of red color with white rose petals. The poor girl had to hold the rim of the kimono in place so not to flash more skin than absolutely necessary, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. Akuma in turn looked very smug as he dropped a rather small backpack before placing their charge on her own two feet again. "And for future references: when Anko-sensei says 600 sharp she means 600 sharp and not a minute later. And if I were you I'd be on time from now on; she isn't half as easy to deal with as I am when pissed."

A look of pure fear crossed Tsaki's face as her eyes switched from Akuma to Anko and back several times. "What did you do," asked Anko curiously while they prepared to set out. "OH nothing big sensei; just burned around four fifth of her fancy clothes and a good junk of stuff she won't need anyways." The two shared a dark smirk while Anko chuckled slightly, "Next time invite me for the fireworks kiddo."

"I saved something for you," mused Akuma while he placed something in Anko's hand before walking off. Anko looked curiously at the item before its origin hit her like a sledgehammer: it was a black, silken, almost see through thong. A throbbing vein appeared on her temple while she closed her fist around the offending object. "AKUMA NO HENTAI! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" A second later found the Adept run for his life, dodging all kinds of sharp and pointy objects thrown at him. The rest of the team along with the two vixens shook their heads as they set out for the mission, 'This is going to be a LOOOOOONG trip.'

Ω

Seven hours later found the team at the side of the road next to a river, resting due to the overwhelming demand of their client. Most of the team was pleasantly surprised how well the girl kept up with them although it was probably due to Akuma getting rid of most of her luggage. They were just refilling their water canteens when some unnatural rustling in the leaves caught the Genin's attention. With a few quick hand signs Hinata activated her Byakugan before motioning for her team that they were being surrounded by ten bandits. Anko and Sakura fell back towards the oblivious Tsaki while the other three prepared for battle.

Naruto had sent out Maki and Kyuu to trail one of the bandits and deal with him accordingly should he become trouble. Seemingly without a care in the world the foxboy fetched a kunai from his holster and started to fiddle with it absentmindedly. Hinata used her Byakugan to keep tabs on the bandits, hiding the bulging veins around her eyes with a simple Genjutsu. Akuma simply sat against a tree, his eyes half closed as if he was close to falling asleep.

After a couple of more minutes the bandits seemed to have gotten into position. Soon they all broke out of the surrounding forest: two charged Akuma, three went after Naruto, one after Hinata and four were going after Anko, Sakura and Tsaki.

Anko quickly dispatched two of the bandits with a kunai through the eye and straight out of their skulls while Sakura simply waved her right hand at them muttering, _"Ice Horn," _showering the other two with a hail of icily death that tore their bodies to pieces. "Keep at least two of them alive," barked Anko while she watched how Naruto let his kunai fly, hitting one bandit's kidneys dead center.

Hinata quickly fell into her Juuken stance and disabled her opponent's arms and legs with ease before keeping an eye out for more opponent's hidden in the woods.

Akuma had calmly used Sand to dodge the initial attack of his two bandits before using KazeSenbo to pierce one bandit's heart while the other got acquainted with a Thunder Mine to the face, toasting his brain within seconds, causing a brown-red mass to leak out from the unfortunate victim's ears.

Naruto's other two problems stopped in their tracks as they saw how easily their comrades were dealt with and it was all the time Naruto needed. He quickly flashed through three demonic hand signs Kyuubi had taught him and a ball of blue flames formed in his right hand. With a shout of _"Kitsune Kasai" _he drove the flames into the face of one bandit and blasted his head clear off his shoulders.

The last bandit suddenly found two vixens biting viciously into his knee bends, tearing apart his tendons and crippling him for ever.

The 'fight' was over within less than a minute and Anko had to admit that she was proud of the skill her team had displayed. She was especially pleased with Sakura who until now had seemed to be the odd one out of the shinobi life. The pinkette was looking a bit paler as she realized how easily her Psynergy had shred a human body into pieces but the one looking the worst was undoubtedly Tsaki. The girl was white as a sheet and her eyes were filled with terror, fear and disgust. As she laid eyes on the victim of Akuma's Thunder Mine she couldn't take it any longer and rushed off towards the bushes, losing more than just her breakfast.

Anko turned her attention towards the two unfortunate survivors of the attack and her face was split with a grin that was proof enough that she at one time had been Orochimaru's apprentice. "Alright you two, let's have a little chat." Suddenly a dark voice broke her little speech, "Sensei, can I have one of them? I need to let something out and this seems to be the best option." Anko looked over her shoulder and saw Akuma standing behind her, a strand of hair falling over the left side of his face while it also threw a dark shadow over his whole face. Anko raised an eyebrow at him when she saw a hatred in his eyes that hadn't been seen since the fight with Hiashi. "What's got you so rilled up," asked Anko, her Jounin training telling her that her student was very dangerous to deal with right now.

Akuma walked over to the crippled bandit and the man's face showed utter fear. "Let's just say that we met before and I got a few things to pay him back for." Akuma's whole persona oozed hatred and the promise of pain that sent shiver down everyone's spine. Anko was shocked that Akuma, who she knew to be capable of being slightly sadistic, was so dead set on making this man wish for his death. But she didn't want to be the person telling the teen that he wouldn't get his revenge. "Uhm... help yourself...," muttered Anko while she watched how Akuma already dragged the crying and pleading man into the woods.

"We won't see him again," muttered Naruto while he felt a shiver move down his spin. "You can bet your fucking balls on that gaki," said Anko, ripped out of her slightly crazed state of mind. "Let's get this place cleaned up and-" "GHAAAH!!!!" They looked up and into the direction where Akuma had left... and where that scream had come form. The scream had been filled with pure and utter terror and pain beyond human experience. Anko looked at her team and saw their faces filled with shock and a hint of fear. She looked down at their other prisoner, "Want to talk or do you want a session with him?" "I'LL TALK!!! Just keep... that... that... that thing away from me!"

**Ω**

One hour later Akuma came back to the camp his team had put up, deciding that they wouldn't continue moving that day. The teen was covered in blood from head to toe, a still blood trenched KazeSenbo in his right hand. His team stared at him as he entered the camp, unable to understand how someone could have so much hatred and stomach such an act so... passively. Akuma snatched his backpack and headed back towards the stream, probably to get cleaned up.

After he was gone Sakura couldn't suppress a small sob escaping her throat, "H... how can someone... be so cruel...." "A hard life leads to some unexpected changes when bad blood arises," muttered Anko while she stared into the woods after Akuma. The other three teens sat in silence, Tsaki out of utter shock and disgust and Hinata and Naruto due to sheer shock. Both had never thought that Akuma would have been capable of such a thing and the amount of blood was proof of how... excessive it had been. "But what could it have been," whispered Sakura, brushing away a tear. "There are too many things that can make the human mind snap," mumbled Anko, not wanting to indulge her own few guesses to her team. 'Akuma's easy to profile and know one thing for sure that could have raised his anger that much and it would make my blood boil as well: rape.'

"What kind of monster is this thing," shouted Tsaki before six waves of killing intents crashed into her before a fist hit her face, sending her to the ground crying. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH," shouted Sakura while sending another fist towards Tsaki only to be held back by Anko, Naruto and Hinata. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS HAD TO ENDURE SO WHO ARE YOU TO CALL HIM A MONSTER?!" The teen looked up at Sakura with shining eyes and a red imprint of Sakura's fist at her jaw, "H... h... how... can you... defend someone like... this...?"

"Because she knows that mostly everything in this world happens due to the circumstances we find ourselves in." The group spun around to Akuma who just returned, most of the blood off him but some red strands in his hair remained. Tsaki tried to crawl away from Akuma who only sent her a icy stare, "If I wanted you dead you'd have stopped breathing a long time ago bitch." "Now hold yourself in check or I will do it," said Anko sternly. Even she thought that this was going too far. "Sensei, I got myself perfectly in check; if not the whole place would have already been nuked. You may think you know what an Adept is capable of but you all have only seen half of it." "What are you talking about?" "Do you think the Djinns are just for show? They hold more power than any Adept could ever hope to hold. And none of us has ever tapped into their power since you met us."

"**Naruto-kun, he is right! I remember now why the Adepts were that feared in the past. Don't anger him now! Even I can feel that he is not in the mood to justify himself." **'I trust you on this but I still can't help but think we should know what set him off so we can avoid the topic.' **"Kit, you can't know what set him off, I think he doesn't know himself; just lay off it for now." **"Let's drop it for tonight guys. We should sleep over this and maybe talk about it tomorrow." The rest quickly agreed seeing that Akuma was developing a very dangerous twitch in his right eye. "I take the watch; if I sleep I wouldn't do me any good tonight," growled Akuma while he slumped down at a tree, his face covered in the shadows of the coming night.

"Alright, Sakura and Hinata take tent one, Naruto, Kyuu, Maki and luggage tent two and Tsaki and I tent three. Set-out tomorrow at 800 sharp. Now get to sleep." within short notice the three two-men tents were put up and the group went to sleep or at least tried. The sight of a blood drenched Akuma was still present in their mind and his eyes would haunt them for some time: those blue seas of utter hatred, fury and blood lust would have made the snake sannin proud. 'Let's just hope that the gaki will pull himself together or I will have to abort the mission. And with how Akuma acted today I don't want to be the one telling him. For just once in my life I hope Kami doesn't mess this up for us.'

**Ω**

It was the middle of the night when Akuma had enough of a hold on his emotions to stop leaking killing intent all the time. He sighed and drew KazeSenbo as well as a storage scroll. Seconds later and KazeSenbo lay over his lap and he rummaged through the sword maintenance kit. "I got to look after my weapons better than this," muttered Akuma while removed dirt, dust, blood and what was left of the protective oil form the blade with great care using a cotton cloth. "Damn it, I thought I had better control over myself." "I thought so too." Akuma's head snapped up form his blade and saw his sensei standing in front of him, out of her usual trench coat. "Don't scare me like that sensei," muttered Akuma while he turned his attention back to his sword.

Anko studied her student with great care, seeing how he returned to the slightly dark but like-able sword wielder. "What was that about? What got under your skin?" Akuma sighed while he stopped his work, "Bad memories; really bad memories." "Tell me about them," said Anko softly while sitting down next to him, her eyes fixed on the stars. "Why not? It's already back in my mind." Akuma went back to cleaning his sword while he started to tell Anko of his life.

"Before I came to Konoha at the age of seven I had been traveling the countries for nearly two years. In the last four months I lived in a small village, three civilian days of travel from Konoha. The village had seen better days but the people were nice enough to take in all children that had no home. I made several friends in that time and being the oldest of them back then I was somewhat of their leader and confidant. Then I left for Konoha to enter the Academy. I still wanted revenge on my old village and I had to grow stronger to do that so what better way to become stronger than become a ninja? I promised my 'family' that I would visit as often as I could and every weekend I left Konoha for them, bringing along food and clothes, sometimes oven some toys I managed to snatch. My grades on Mondays showed my lack of study during the weekend."

"One weekend when I was twelve I came back to a river in the south of the village; the usual place me and the others met. But no one was there. I made my way into the village and asked around. The people said that all of the kids had left to meet me and been in an especially happy mood. They all wanted to come to Konoha and start the Academy and they thought I would be able to help them. I bid the villagers farewell and went to look for the kids. I checked their hut and all the other places I remembered them talking about until I found one of the girl's dolls near the northern gate of the village, the opposite direction of any place they normally went to. I headed out of the village and followed the trails I found until I came to a small range of mountains and found the entrance into a cave."

"Never before had I seen something like that. At the entrance were the bags they had used and... all their clothes.... I bolted into the cave, praying to all Gods, Devils and Demons alike that I was wrong in my assumption but it was what I feared. The first thing I found in the cave was the beaten and raped body of one of the girls, and the youngest of them all, barely seven back then. I rushed further into the cave and found the other twenty seven children, all beaten, raped and killed, boys and girls alike. My grief was rising fast when I heard someone groan and cough. One of the boys, his name was Isaac, had survived despite the huge wound in his abdomen and the head wound. He told me what happened to them and who did it: a group of bandits that had been known for roaming the lands of Fire Country. He died shortly afterwards, asking only two things from me: a proper burial for them and the death of their killers, in ways too painful for any human being."

"I spent the whole day and the coming night cleaning and healing their bodies, knowing that it wouldn't bring them back but I owed it to them. They had restored my faith in humanity not to be rotten to the core. I went to the village the next day and got all of them some proper clothes for a burial and told the villagers about what happened leaving out most details. They helped me get the bodies to Konoha where I threatened the Hokage's secretary until I got an appointment. Together with him I was able to get each and everyone of them a proper burial and a contract with the Yamanaka flower shop to look after the graves' condition. I still visit all of them at least twice a month and I swore on their blood and my soul that I would find each and every one of those fiends and bring them their proper justice. The one I took earlier to 'interrogate' was and still is part of this group of bandits and I... I couldn't let him live."

Akuma was crying silently in the end, remembering the events in such detail was breaking down all barriers he had risen in years. Anko was sitting next to the teen crying herself at the story. 'How can humanity be so cruel?' "I see why you did it," muttered Anko while brushing away several tears. "I doubt I would have been able to follow the boy's wishes like you did." "I am a man of my word; if I can't keep what I promise then what have I left in the world to believe in? I have been through so much that I sometimes wonder how I still have my sanity and haven't become my namesake." "Which one?" "The one the villagers think Naruto to be."

Akuma had just finished re-applying the protective oil to his sword and began to pack up. "So.... you took night watch to stay up and not remember more, right?" "Right on the spot; and not only that alone. With those memories others would have come and I'm not ready to deal with them again." "What memories?" "Why I left my village and the years on the road." Akuma looked down at his hands, his gloves soaking up the tears that fell from his eyes. "By the time I reached Konoha I had so much blood on my hands.... I still wonder why the Hokage let me stay after I told him everything." "How much blood," whispered Anko, unwilling to belief the this teen had so much blood on his hands but at the same time she knew that Akuma was not the type of person to lie about something like that. Akuma looked at her with eyes that spoke volumes of the grave truth he was telling her, "I stopped counting at 2000."

Anko gasped at the number, barely any Jounin had a body count that high at the end of their career. The only persons she knew about that still lived and had such a body count were for one her old sensei and one Hatake Kakashi. She doubted that anyone would believe her if she told them that Akuma had done it seemingly a long time ago but she saw it in his eyes that he had no reason to lie about this. "How can you still keep going and be normal?" "I asked that myself every day I woke up and every night I went to sleep for six years now. I still have no idea."

The two looked at the dark sky for several minutes before Akuma spoke again, "You should catch some more sleep sensei." "I doubt I can sleep now but I could say the same thing to you." "If I sleep now I don't know what I will do when I wake up, if I ever. This is my burden to carry and I will do it until I die. And there are other people who have it worse. He hasn't told us much but I'm sure Naruto's life was worse than this. I know that he would trade everything he has, including his life for just a few minutes with his parents."

Anko had to agree at that, though she doubted both of their lives could be compared and one be labeled worse than the other. "You're truly something gaki," said Anko with a slight smile as she stood up. "I'm nothing. But someday I might be something." Anko snickered at his choice of words, not knowing herself why she found it funny. "What ever you say gaki."

**ΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

okay, before people start telling me it's very unlikely for Akuma to have such a body count: you don't know half about him or his past. there are many things I'm still holding back about him and they will come to you over the time.

for Anko being too OOC in the conversation with Akuma, I believe that she's wearing a mask just like other people. with her past I bet she's not showing everyone who she truly is.

**Jutsu Translation and stuff**

Kitsune Kasai** - **Fox Fire: basically it looks like a Rasengan made of blue flames. the flames are hotter than any normal flame, seeing that it's made mostly of a mixture of Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra.

now i want to ask you something: what would you say if i take a few kitsune characters from other shows, like... Shippou from Inuyahsa, and make them Kitsune summons? I think the idea opens a few possiblities, though I will not use more than their name's and abilities. tell me you thoughts if you have the time.

- T


	13. Chapter 13 edited

hello my fellow readers and writers.

first of all i am realyl sorry that it AGAIN took me so long to get a chapter done and even with below standard length. but i have an actual life to live and it's getting kind of hectic. couple that with a new hobby, university and a few other things and my free time is highly restricted.

why giving out such a rather short chapter: i don't want to let people wait THAT long so i posted what i had finished; i hope it satisfies you people somewhat.

but that aside, i hope that you'll like this chapter. it's nothing fancy but i like it.

enough of me and on with the fic.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning found the camp in surprising calm, not one loud noise came from any of the humans eating their breakfast. Hinata and Sakura were shooting worried glances at Akuma who seemed too calm for his own good while Tsaki was simply staring in pure fright of what the teen was capable of. Anko wasn't her usual bold and brazen self but she was able to keep up a calm front without seeming forced. Naruto was the odd one out, as he had taken one simple look at Akuma in the morning and simply gave the other teen a short nod that he returned. A silent understanding seemed to have formed between the two and Naruto was probably the only person in the camp that was truly at ease.

Sakura was looking at her teammate and friend with worried eyes as she tried to solve the puzzle that was him. 'I just can't figure out what would have him in such a evil mood he would do something like that.' **"There are things never meant to be understood by bystanders," **echoed the voice of her inner persona through her mind, surprisingly calm and collected. 'It's true though; I might be better off not knowing what has him acting so violently at times.'

**Ω**

The rest of the journey was nothing more than a small tracking trip; no further surprises or attacks. The only thing that set the nin on edge was Tsaki and her suddenly cheery attitude. The teen was obviously very happy to see the Adept in such a sore mood and Sakura needed all her willpower not to attack her. Even Hinata had problems with not Juukening her into next year not to mention Naruto who was close to pulling a Kyuubi on Tsaki. 'That little, ungrateful bitch! He saved her damn ass and how does she thank him?' **"Cool down Naruto; though I'd like little more than to tear her a new one I doubt Anko or the old man would appreciate it if you pulled of a political disaster." **'I know that!' **"Stop shouting at me; it's not my fault." **'Gomen, it's just......' **"Frustrating?" **'And more. Just all that has happened these past few days.' Kyuubi fell silent in his mind as she had a sudden wave of memories flooding over her.

On the outside Naruto was suddenly overcome by a slightly uncomfortable feeling. He rubbed his right temple with two finger as he closed his eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" "It's.... nothing...." "Don't lie to me." "Look Hina-chan, it's just too much is happening at the moment and it's giving me a headache." Hinata placed a hand on his right arm, her lavender eyes filled with worry. "Naruto-kun...." "I'll be fine; just need some time to adjust." **"WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" **Suddenly Naruto's consciousness began to slip and he slumped towards Hinata mumbling just one word, ".....Shit....."

**Ω**

Naruto's eyes opened and he was faced with the familiar sight of his mindscape. Kyuubi was standing in front of him, a smile on her face that put ten suns to shame. **"I found something!" **"Damn it neechan. Was that necessary?" **"Shut up and listen:** **you MUST get a chance to talk with Akuma alone. If he knows one art of his people as good as I hope we might be able to do something about Anko's Cursed Seal." **Naruto who had been about to chew her out simply gaped at her and imitated a fish, mouth closing and opening without words coming out. "C.... c.... come.... again....?" Kyuubi quickly sat down next to him and started explaining her plans in detail, putting a wide grin on Naruto's face.

**Ω**

Naruto surfaced from the depths of his mind only to be faced with a very worried Hinata staring down at him. "Naruto-kun......" He held up a hand and a small smile graced his lips, "Shush, nothing bad; quite the opposite in fact. I just need some time to prepare a few things and than I can get ride of a greater worry." He stood from the dusty path and looked around. He saw a slightly worried Anko and Sakura and a curious looking Tsaki. "You alright gaki?" "Yeah, just a short moment I felt.... tired." Anko looked him up and down, knowing that he hid something but didn't push it. He would tell them when the time had come. "Then let's get going; we wasted enough time."

The group was soon pack on track with Naruto in the lead, Hinata on his left and Sakura on his right, Tsaki behind them and Anko and Akuma covering the rear. "What was that about," whispered Sakura to Naruto, careful not to attract any attention. "The furball had something to say to me face to face; nothing too big, just something we two wanted to solve." "You sure that's all," asked Hinata, her eyes telling that she did not believe her boyfriend. Naruto sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie her, "Look the plan depends on Akuma and until I can talk to him I don't want to make a big deal out of it, okay?" The two nodded as they turned back towards the road, returning to their normal posts in a diamond formation around their charge. Anko watched with great interest as they stopped whispering, 'Wonder what they were talking about; it seemed pretty serious from what I saw of Naruto's face. Ah to hell with it; not like it would change my life.'

**Ω**

Several hours later the group had entered a village that was bursting with life. Tsaki seemed obviously happy to be in the village that was her home. They followed Tsaki through the streets, closing in on a mansion that took up the space of nearly a third of the village, separated by shiny white walls. They approached the large wooden gate flanked by four guards, two on each side. As soon as the guards saw the group their eyes widened at the sight of Tsaki and rushed over to them. "Assei-sama!!" "What happened to you?! Why are you traveling with those... people?!" The nin's eyes started to twitch at that comment and Anko quickly spoke before Akuma or Naruto could blow up in the guards' faces, "WE are her escort requested for the Hokage." "WHAT?!?! They are just kids!!!"

Within a flash each Genin had a weapon drawn and placed on a guards' throat, a slight pressure that would easily kill them with a slight movement. "I think that alone should show you that you should NOT underestimate them," said Anko with a slightly smug smile. A small motion of her hand later and the four were back in their initial position. The guards nodded slightly, their hands at their throats and carefully feeling the place where the sharp metal had been. Quickly the guards led them into the complex, making Sakura and Naruto stare at the sheer size of the place. Hinata was used to seeing oversized places from her time with her 'loving family'. Akuma seemed unimpressed by all of it, like he had seen this stuff all day long.

After several minutes of walking through a maze of hallways they stopped in front of a door again flanked by four guards. A couple of hushed words later and the new four guards opened the door leading into what seemed to be a conference hall of kinds. In the middle stood a large rectangular table, seemingly made of expensive mahogany. Regal chairs made of the same material stood around it, giving space for a good 20 to 25 people. In the chair at the head of the table sat a man in his mid thirties. His posture gave him the appearance of a noble man, short dark brown hair and onyx eyes. He wore white robes that showed his status as the local lord of the lands.

"Tousan," shouted Tsaki as he rushed the man, throwing her arms around him. The man smiled as he closed his arms around the girl, "Tsaki-chan! It's good to have you back!" suddenly a scowl appeared on Tsaki's face, "Tousan, it was horrible! They forced me to walk all the way! They took away all my clothes and only left me these rags! And...." "That's enough Tsaki-chan," said the man in a calm but commanding voice. "You can tell me all about it later, now I need to talk to your escort. Please, the maids are waiting." The girl scoffed at her father but left the room, her stride again having the arrogance it had when the nin met her.

After the girl had left the man turned to the nin, his face serious, "I welcome you. I see that the journey was not.... too pleasant for you." the Genin looked at the man with looks that clearly stated 'you must be joking' while Anko tried to play it off, "Oh it wasn't that bad Assei-sama." Her team looked it her with murder in their eyes, daring her to say something more. Assei shook his head, "You don't need to lie; I know that Tsaki-chan can be quite a handful." Akuma snorted at that, his expression stating clearly that he was not amused. Assei turned to him, "Do you wish to say something...." "Forgive me," said Anko quickly, trying to diverse the attention back to her, "My name is Mitarashi Anko, these are my students Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Ryoushi Akuma and Uzumaki Naruto." Each Genin gave a short nod when their name was mentioned and Assei looked them up and down. "They are only kids...."

All four Genin developed a irritated twitch in their eyes again and neither Akuma nor Naruto could suppress the snarl escaping their throats. "Assei-sama, while they might be still young all four are quite capable of fending for themselves and together they are a force to be reckoned with. And even if not I'm not a Jounin sensei for nothing." Assei nodded but doubt still lingered in his eyes. Anko saw it and quickly changed the topic, "Hokage-sama said something about an extra part of the mission you would reveal to us once we arrived." The lord nodded quickly before standing up, "Indeed I have another sub-part for the mission. Please follow me so I can explain the situation to you."

The group headed out of the room and down a corridor while Assei kept talking, "As I am sure you have noticed Tsaki is soon to become of age and tradition demands for her to be married before that day. We already have a bride groom and the wedding is to be held in three weeks. I want you to be present and protect my daughter and the audience from.... someone...." The nin's eyebrows furrowed and Anko felt something wasn't right. "From whom," asked Akuma while trying to read the expression of the man walking in front of them. "A... group of people that.... are a bit too violent natured."

They turned around the next corner and passed a doorway before they found themselves in what most likely used as a war room. A huge round table with what seems to be a plan of the mansion as well as a model of all the buildings inside the walls took up major space inside the room. "Names," demanded Anko while she looked very unhappy, "Unless we know who we are up against we won't say yes or no." "It is a group of bandits, thugs and mercenaries led by.... my brother; they call themselves Kedamono." They gathered around the table while Assei rested his arms on the table. "He thinks that he should rule these lands and not me or my heiress. He sent an ultimatum that I have to hand over leadership by the very day the wedding is scheduled or he will attack the village and the lands around it."

"Assei-sama, how strong are your brothers forces," asked Sakura, while she studied the plan in front of them. "I don't know; we assume around 50 to 60 all in all." "But it could be more," asked Hinata worriedly. "We have no guarantee that he won't hire one or more nukenin as well...." Anko looked her team over, judging the expressions on their faces; Hinata and Sakura seemed unpleased with the new development but determined to see it through to the end, Naruto looked slightly excited at the prospect of fighting and Anko could very much relate to that, Akuma finally seemed too anxious for his own good about the upcoming fight; the smirk on his lips and spark in his eyes was all Anko needed to know that the Adept was ready to kill.

"Gives us some time to think it over," said Anko while motioning for her team to follow her out of the room. "We will return when we have come to a conclusion." Assei nodded as they walked out of the room and quickly left the mansion grounds altogether and headed off into the lands around the village. "What do you think about this," asked Anko while the seven strolled around. "I say we stay and let them come," said Akuma with a smirk on his face. Naruto nodded though his face was calm and serious, "We can't back out. They wouldn't really be able to contact another village in time. Also I refuse to let this mission be a failure." "Naruto-kun is right," said Hinata, her right hand fiddling with the handle of her dagger. All eyes rested on Sakura who seemed deep in thought, "I think.... we should do it. We could fall back on our summons if need be."

Anko nodded with a small smile though on the inside she was a bit worried. Hinata and Sakura were obviously slightly put off by Akuma's vicious demeanor the past few days. "Good, then let's get back to our client." the four Genin nodded and they quickly made their way back, this time not bothering to use the front gate. 'Security sucks in this place,' thought Naruto as they were able to enter the grounds without being spotted. The team quickly made its way towards the meeting room and found Assei sitting and waiting. "Ah, have you come to a decision?" "Yes. We will keep the contract intact until the wedding is over and your brother is dealt with," said Anko while a small grin wormed its way on her face. "Excellent! I took the liberty of preparing rooms for you. There are three rooms and sadly they are scattered through the house. One is in the east wing with the family members, one is in the west wing with the staff and the last is located in the central part of the building. I will send for one of the servants to lead you to your rooms as soon as you have discussed the distribution of space."

Assei stood up from his chair and quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the nin to themselves. "So, how are we going to do this," asked Naruto while he walked over to a chair and sat down. Anko shrugged, leaning against the table while crossing her arms over her chest, "Easy: I will take the middle room. In case of an early attack I can help whoever needs me. Akuma, Sakura: you two will take the room in the west wing. Akuma, you make sure that nothing happens while Sakura provides mid to long range support if needed. Naruto, Hinata: same for you though in the east wing and I want you Hinata in the middle of it with Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata grinned inwardly as they listened to Anko; no sneaking off tonight. Akuma took it in stride, not even batting an eye at the news and simply nodding in understanding. Sakura on the other hand was close to letting her nervousness break free. Sleeping in one room with Akuma when he was so..... weird was NOT on her list of priorities; but her sensei had spoken and she had to deal with it. "Alright you four, settle in and then we get some training done. Time to get you some Jutsu under your belts." The Genin nodded and waited for the servant to lead them to their rooms that came shortly after they were finished.

**Ω**

Sakura and Akuma were quickly lead to their room and looked around the place that would be their 'home' for the coming two or three weeks. The room was not small, 5x5 meters maybe and divided in the middle by a paper wall. Each half had a futon, a small desk and a mid sized cabinet. The two quickly put their belongings away and then headed back to the meeting room, not even speaking to one another the whole time. Sakura was chewing on her lower lip, trying desperately to find a way to talk with Akuma about the last few days events. Her friend was turning into a heartless monster before her eyes and she didn't know why. She wanted to know; she HAD to know and if she needed to torture it out of him during the night so be it.

She looked ahead and saw that the others were already waiting for them and Anko quickly motioned for them to follow her. The team sped through the village and quickly reached the surrounding lands, stopping on an empty field. "Alright, listen up gakis because I'm only going to say this once: I'm going to teach you some Jutsu and for that we need these." Anko reached for the insides of her trench coat and produced four slips of paper from one of the many pockets. "Those papers are Chakra sensitive and will tell us what Chakra affinity you have as soon as you channel some Chakra into it. Depending on what element you have I will teach you some Jutsu or give you a scroll that holds the easier Jutsu."

The teens took the papers and started channeling their Chakra starting with Naruto. His paper split into four pieces, one got wet, one crumbled with sparks, one burned to ash and one turned to dust. 'Let's see what we have here: Naruto has Wind, Water.....Fire, .... Earth....., AND LIGHTENING?!' Anko stared at Naruto with wide eyes while the Genin scratched the back of his head with his right hand, "Uhm..... did I do good?" "HOLY FUCKING SPANKING CLUB OF KAMI!" Anko's face was a big sign of shock and simple blankness. 'All five basic elements.....,' though Hinata and Sakura who were quick to catch on the meaning of what happened. Hinata turned to Naruto, her eyes wide, "Naruto-kun..... you have an affinity for ALL FIVE basic elements...." "GO ME!!" Naruto jumped into the air. Grinning like an idiot he turned to Anko, "Guess I will have to work extra hard, neh?" Anko could only nod before throwing five scrolls at Naruto, "Those are the basic instructions for all five elements; read them up while I finish with the others and then start making rounds helping you." Naruto nodded before making four Kage Bunshin, handing each a scroll and then headed off to the edge of the field and sat down reading.

'Looks like he figured out the 'secret' training method with the Kage Bunshin,' though Anko while she motioned for Hinata to go next. The young Hyuuga quickly complied and channeled Chakra into the paper that got quickly soaked before it started to shine brightly. "Water I recognize but...," said Hinata looking at her sensei for an explanation. Anko nodded but also was lost about the light, "You are right about water but I have never seen this light before so we will have to ask Hokage-sama when we get back." Hinata nodded and took the scroll Anko offered her and quickly made her way to the Naruto reading the water scroll

Sakura went next and watched how half her paper dissolved into dust in a matter of seconds while the other burned to ash. "Earth and Fire I guess," said Sakura while she wondered how it came that her and Hinata's elemental affinity were the opposite of their Psynergy. "Indeed," said Anko while handing her two scrolls like the others. "Now Akuma, go ahead." All three Genin and Naruto's clones looked up and listened carefully. Akuma had never used or tried to learn many Jutsu besides the three Academy Jutsu so they wondered how this would turn out.

The Adept simply pushed some of his Chakra into the card and it quickly reacted: the paper was cut in half and one half crumbled with sparks flying off the other half... turned pitch black. Anko looked shocked as she recognized THAT. "Damn gaki; Wind, Lightening and Darkness. That's one hell of a combination." "Darkness?" asked the eight Genin/Bunshin in one voice. "Do you mean like the Nara's Jutsu," asked Hinata curiously. "Not really. The Nara's Jutsu are more about Shadows than pure Darkness. Sorry but Darkness scrolls are restricted to the Hokage to give out." Akuma took the two scrolls Anko offered him with a silent nod before he searched for a place to read in silence.

Anko looked after her student worriedly. 'Since that night he has become colder with every moment; any more and the team will suffer from it. And then this mission is going to hell.' She shook her head and set out to check on her other charges, she could already hear two Narutos asking for some pointers. 'This might take longer than I thought.'

**Ω**

Soon the day was nearing its end and Team 11 returned back to the mansion. Anko was rather pleased with the progress of her team. All of them had gotten the first two Jutsu on their scrolls down and to the point where they could probably use them in battle. During this time Anko became very worried about one of her students: Akuma. He was getting more distant with every minute and in her eyes that was a very bad thing. Especially Sakura seemed to grow distant very fast and Anko could see that his teammates became.... somewhat afraid of Akuma. 'I'd love to tell them but I doubt he'd appreciate it if I did.'

Three of the Genin meanwhile were rather worried about their teammate. They all knew that he had probably seen some stuff they couldn't imagine but nothing they could think of was so bad that it would justify his mood. They were thinking that something was seriously wrong with Akuma, maybe his mental health wasn't as good as they thought? Sakura especially was starting to grow wary of her room mate for the next two weeks. 'I just hope that he'll snap out of it fast or I will need to convince Anko-sensei somehow to switch rooms with me.'

The group quickly reached the mansion and made their way towards where they suspected the kitchen to be. Finding the room they got familiar with it before setting their minds on getting some food. They quickly fixed themselves something, y intending on eating as a team but one decided to skip out of it: Akuma. All he did was grab some apples and head out of the room again. His team looked after him with sad or in Naruto's case angered expressions. 'DAMN HIM! He's starting to act like the teme; I won't stand for this!' **"Calm down Naruto. You don't know what exactly has him brooding." **'I don't care neechan; tomorrow I will get some answers whether he wants it or not.'

**Ω**

Three hours later found every teen in their respective rooms, ready for bed. Hinata and Naruto had made short notice of it and pushed their futons together, not feeling the need or the want to stay away from one another during the night. They lay in bed, Naruto on his back with his arms crossed behind his head while Hinata rested her head on his chest. Both were down to their underwear or in Hinata's case she wore a long t-shirt over her underwear.

They had been talking about training for nearly one or two hours when Hinata brought up the topic that had most of the team worried,"Naruto-chan, do you have any idea what is wrong with Akuma?" "Not the slightest," grumbled Naruto while his face took a pissed look. "He is turning into the teme damn fast." Hinata chuckled shortly until she realized that this outcome was quite possible and she began to frown. "Do you think Sakura will be able to get something out of him?" "For his sake I hope she does. If not I will have a long talk with him and he WILL talk." Hinata looked at her boyfriend's face and saw only pure determination shining in his eyes. She leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, causing him to relax somewhat. "You are too tense Naruto-chan; you must calm down." Naruto snorted shortly at it before a purr like sound emitted from his throat. 'DAMN IT! She's doing it again!' Hinata used her left hand to slowly trace the whisker marks on Naruto's right cheek, something that turned out before to put his mind into a very relaxed state. "Hina-chan......," muttered Naruto as his eyelids began to flutter shut and sleep claimed him slowly. "Good night Naruto-chan," whispered Hinata as his eyes closed and his mind was put in a dreamy state. She grinned before snuggling into his warm body; for tonight everything was fine in her world.

**Ω**

With Sakura and Akuma things had been very awkward. Akuma had justed moved to his half of the room and sat down against one wall and closed his eyes, blocking out the world. Sakura gritted her teeth and was about to give him a sound thrashing when she saw something that shocked her: a sole tear ran down Akuma's left cheek. Stupefied by the sight Sakura quickly moved to her side and got ready for bed. Lying down on her futon her mind was swirling with images of the past few days: Akuma teaching them Psynergy, him simply hanging out with them, the fight at the river, Akuma's appearance after he interrogated that bandit and finally him crying silently.

'This doesn't make sense. I know that he has been through some shitty stuff but how can he be so... different? How can he change moods so quickly? And why?' Sakura mulled over all the things she knew about him and finally came to a conclusion that all this could only relate to one thing: his time in his old village. She flinched mentally, knowing that there was little chance of getting something out of him about THAT. He was shielding this time of his life nearly as strong as he shielded Hanabi from her old family. 'I MUST get him to tell me at least part of what happened; otherwise....' her thoughts drifted away and back to a feeling she had tried to ignore about Akuma: fear.

Yes, she had started to fear him and what he was capable of doing. 'How can he kill so easily? I know that ninjas are supposed to do it but.... How can he not even blink at death of all kinds?' A shiver moved down her spine as once again the picture of a blood covered Akuma entered her mind. He had had this small, sadistic and... happy grin on his face and his eyes had held the spark of excitement. Sakura rolled on her side, her back facing in Akuma's direction and she curled up into a ball under the blankets. The picture installed great fear into her mind; fear that Akuma was becoming his namesake....

**Ω**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and her mind began to clear. 'I fell.... asleep...?' she looked around and only saw darkness. 'Must still be the middle of the night,' thought Sakura while she sat up in bed. A flickering light to her right caught her attention and she looked closer. 'Akuma.... he must have lit a candle or two....' Sakura strained her eyes and could make out a shadow through the paper wall that separated her side of the room from Akuma's. The shadow was quickly calculated down to being Akuma's, sitting probably on his futon, head bent downwards.

Curiosity got the better of Sakura and she slowly crawled out of bed when suddenly a soft sob reached her ear. Moving quicker Sakura crawled to the edge of the paper wall and peered around it and her mind stopped in its tracks. Before her sat Akuma, head bent downwards and staring down at his un-gloved hands. Slowly Sakura saw several teardrops fall from his eyes and land on the palms of his hands. Sakura was shocked seeing him cry rather openly. He had taken all kinds of physical pain without shedding one tear so she deducted that this pain must be of mental or emotional origin.

Slowly Sakura stood up and looked down at the broken looking teen, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She couldn't help herself; she wanted to be mad at him for all the stunts and shit he pulled the last few days, she wanted to give him a good piece of her mind for the way he acted but... this sight, him crying silently in the dead of the night... it made her frustration evaporate and be replaced by.... sorrow and maybe even pity.

She slowly and softly walked towards Akuma, forgetting her current state and kneeled down behind him, not getting any reaction from him. She leaned forward and hugged him, her front resting against his back while her hands rested on his chest. She felt him tense up, clearly showing that he had been unaware of anything happening around him. A wet hand softly touched Sakura's left hand and she held tighter onto him, resting her right cheek against his back. "Sa..... Sakura......" His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper and clearly filled with confusion. "Tell me," whispered Sakura, "Tell me what is wrong." She could feel how his breath caught in his throat, before his body grew less tense, clearly showing his defeat.

Akuma began to tell her; he told her about the year before he came to Konoha, his time in the village and his weekly visits to his 'family' and its end; he told her about his promise of revenge, about how he had been on the lookout for years, he told her how much blood stained his hands and soul. Sakura's arms had tightened around him each time he had stopped in his story. She herself was silently crying, unable to hold her tears back any longer. But after he had finished telling her what he had told Anko only one night before he kept going, speaking of things before that time.

"When I was younger........ when my family by blood was still alive..... life seemed so complete. No pain.... no sorrow.... no death.... but then IT happened and everyone around me was dead.... dead because of me... I ran and still.... death followed me, never falling onto me but..... those around me...."

His words tore into Sakura's heart worse than any weapon could. How much death had he seen, caused by him or others? Her heart was screaming at her, screaming things she had tried to deny and forget but they were coming now with the force of a freight train. She couldn't leave him in this state and the only thing her mind came up with to pull him out was something that she didn't want to do because it could go either way. **"Suck it up and do it," **shouted her inner persona at Sakura and it seemed enough to make the young kunoichi act.

Without breaking contact Sakura moved to sit in front of Akuma, looking in his tear stained face for the first time. His eyes looked at her, shrouded with still unshed tears, pain and guilt. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his cheeks, cupping them and making him look straight at her. His eyes soon filled with confusion as she moved closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. Their breath mingled, blowing warm whiffs of air in the other's face. Sakura leaned in the remaining distance, softly pressing her lips against Akuma's while keeping her eyes firm on his. His eyes snapped open in utter confusion as he stared at her, his eyes demanding an answer while his brain was still trying to process the recent events.

Sakura felt how he tried to pull back and quickly held him back, brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones while applying more pressure on his lips. She felt a shudder move through him and saw new tears pooling in his eyes. She was afraid she had done something wrong when suddenly his arms flew around her, crushing her against his taller frame. She saw how is eyes closed and he started to kiss back, shyly in the beginning as if he feared he would wake up from a dream. Her own eyes fluttered shut as her arms moved from his cheeks around his neck, tilting her head slightly to the side to gain better access.

The two stayed interlocked for several moments, neither deepening nor breaking the kiss, simply reveling in the other's warmth and the emotions flying around them. Finally they had to stop for air and their eyes opened as they separated slightly. Blue met green and both were fogged with emotion running deep. Akuma moved to speak but was immediately silenced by a slender finger on his lips. He looked at Sakura, waiting for an explanation when she simply shook her head no and leaned against him, soon making him lie down with her on top of his chest.

She reached to their left and quickly threw a blanket over the two as she closed her eyes again, her head and hands resting on his chest. His hands slowly came to an rest on her hips before engulfing her in a hug. Sakura felt a small spark fly off his right hand before a small gust hushed through the room and killed the flames of the candles, returning the room to utter darkness. Both teens quickly drifted into the bliss of sleep, content to the core with the situation.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

here we are. i hope those who asked themsleves, and me for the matter, where the hell the Saku/Aku is, here you have the TRUE start of that romance.

i wanted to show in this chapter that Akuma is NOT the perfect person; he has his flaws and problems. and again we got another glimpse of his past. yes, i know it leads to more questions than answers and it will stay a mystery for some more time. a huge part will be told at the time of the chunin exams and they are not THAT far off. maybe two more chapters and we should have the first and maybe second part of the exam done.

but i am just rambling now so i shut up with the last words: please review and tell me where i fucked up or what you like.

- T


	14. Chapter 14 edited

good evening ladies and gentelmen.

yes i know that it has been way to long since i updated and i am sorry about it. but i am working on a rather simple solution for this: shorter chapters but more frequent updates. due to my dogma of never posting below 8k words, what i already have broken, i was never willing to post shorter chapters. now if i feel a chapter is done and good i will post it, end of debate with myself. chapters will probably stay around this chapter's length from now on.

for those who actually noticed, yes i changed my pen name. the old one was a homage to a fictional character that isn't worth it anymore. my new name is of NO relation to the Akuma displayed and forged in this story; i merely like the name.

now on with it.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning woke the young Adept with soft rays of light and warm air hitting his face periodically. Akuma smirked with his eyes still closed, having not slept this good in weeks, scratch that, make it months. He wanted to turn on his side to get back to sleep when he noticed that he couldn't move at all due to a weight on his whole front. Slowly he cracked one eye open and blinked away the bright spots. He looks down his chest only to be faced with a wall of pink hair. 'Waaaaait.... PINK HAIR?!?!?!'

Subconsciously he sent out a weak Reveal and confirmed his suspicion and cold sweat started to trickle down his temples, 'I have to get out of this fast.' He slowly tried to untangle himself from the sleeping girl but was stopped as something clamped down on his left arm and a soft moan escaped the pinkett's lips. The older teen froze and slowly turned his head to trace his arm with his eyes until he saw it's final destination. His hand was trapped down there..... between Sakura's thighs.... each movement rubbing against something soft.... and obviously sensitive....

Akuma's brain jumped into overdrive, trying to come up with a way out of this without waking Sakura and having her kill him for being a pervert. He looked through the room, desperately trying to find something that would help him out until his eyes fell on a large fluffy pillow in a corner. 'not like I have much of a chance.... I just hope I can pull this off....' Slowly he started to gather the necessary Chakra for the Kawarimi no Jutsu, hoping he could pull it off with only one hand. Second later and he found himself in a corner of the room though it was NOT the one where the pillow had been. He looked around for Sakura and sighed as he saw her hugging the pillow and still asleep.

'The Jutsu may not have worked perfectly but it worked enough.' A surprisingly cold breeze case him to look down his body... only to find himself naked! 'THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!' Quickly covering himself he looked back at Sakura who was still peacefully asleep before stealthing over to his backpack. Silently he pulled out a some spare clothes, black pants and short sleeved shirt, and dressed while rushing out of the room.

Once outside he walked down the empty corridors, stretching his arms over his head, 'MAAAAN! That was one fine night of sleep; now to track down breakfast.'

Akuma walked through the corridors in search for the kitchen, not meeting anyone, not even a guard! Shaking his head at the lack of security Akuma went back to his quest for nourishment. Soon he found the kitchen and pulled the door open... and froze.

The scenery was surreal, barely comprehensible and to him simply disgusting. The whole room was littered with naked bodies of males and females alike, all in highly sexual positions and looking and smelling like they still had been going at it seconds ago. Akuma quickly backed out of the room and slammed the door shut, deciding that he would try his luck on finding breakfast in the woods to the north of the estate.

He contemplated the previous night's happenings as he rounded the corners. 'I got to admit... it feels... nice to have someone like her around.... But... will it work out? I am not the easiest person to tolerate and she too has her quirks. ... ... ... ... No use in worrying about it now; we just have to see where it takes us.' He licked his lips, still having a slight strawberry taste on them. 'If nothing else her taste gets major points.'

Akuma was so absorbed in his thoughts and memories that he paid no attention to where he was going. Hence why he crashed into another person as he rounded a corner, barely able to keep standing upright. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." he looked up to come face to face with Naruto, who wore a slightly uneasy smile, "Hey, no big." the two simply stood there for a few moments, an uneasy silence between the two teammates and friends. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Say Akuma.... I have a few questions for you... if you don't mind...." The teen simply nodded and motioned for the way outside, "Sure but let's look for breakfast while we talk. And you don't have to expect me to lose my grasp. I... let's say I found balance and leave it at that." Naruto nodded in relief and the two continued the way outside. After a few moments they reached the backyard and Naruto thought that now was as good as ever. "Akuma; there is something very important I have to talk about with you." The seriousness in his voice gained the fox boy the unshared attention of the older male, "Shoot." "How good are you at the Art of Sealing and Containment of your people?" Not expecting this question Akuma needed a few seconds to answer, "I am above average by far though I am no master." "Can you... do the 8-edged Star of Containment?"

That question made Akuma stop as if he had been frozen in time, his eyes wide and mind reading 'ERROR'. After a couple of moments he slowly turned towards Naruto, his words barely a whisper, "How do you know about that?" "Let's say a fuzzy friend and leave it at that." Akuma nodded in understanding before the two resumed walking, "I am actually able to do that seal but... for what would you need it? There are only so few things that would require that specific seal." "You remember how Anko-chan sometimes holds her left shoulder in pain?" Akuma nodded before Naruto continued, "Someone from her past has given her a small.... 'gift'. It is a seal; it grants her power but consumes the soul of the bearer. I... found a way to purge this specific seal but... for it to work I need.... to use Kyuubi's Chakra...."

The full seriousness of the situation hit Akuma with the force of a Tsunade-style punch. 'To contain the Chakra of a Bijuu... that explains a lot....' "Naruto... the Seal is indeed capable to contain a certain amount of their Chakra but... how much are we talking here....?" Naruto fidgeted, knowing that this was the moment of reckoning. "... three tails.... maybe four...." "NANI?!?!?" Akuma's expression was one of utter shock and terror. 'Four tails... ... that is... suicidal....'

Before he could form another thought Naruto spoke up, "I know you must think this is suicidal and all that but.... I KNOW we can make it work."

Akuma looked into Naruto's eyes and a small smirk grew on his face. 'He's right. Time to make people piss themselves because of what we are capable of.' He straightened his back and raised his right hand as it cracked with lightening, "You're right. Let's kick this up a notch and show them all." "Now we are talking!," said Naruto as he mirrored the grin. Both turned on the spot and headed back for the house, intend on finding their sensei and get this over with.

**Ω**

Anko had been pleasantly asleep before waking up just now, dreaming of better times. Times where she wasn't the Snake Whore, where she was more than the apprentice of a traitor; times where she was just Mitarashi Anko. Contrary to what most people might think she wasn't dreaming to be queen or some goddess; she never aimed for such high positions. All she ever wanted was a normal life and in her dreams was the only place where she could be normal. 'Maybe.... just maybe with my team as well,' thought the young snake charmer as she smiled softly.

'Naruto knows more than any other person how I live; Hinata is just too sweet and good hearted to hate me for it; Sakura is clever enough to tell the difference; Akuma...' She chuckles softly as she thought of the weird swordsman. 'He is something else... all of them are. I think.... screw it, I KNOW that they are more than willing to tackle training worse than what we have done so far.'

Her thoughts were broken by a soft knock on the door and she stood up, opening it. She was faced with Akuma who took in her form with an raised eyebrow but no giant nosebleed that she had expected due to her state of undress in only panties and her see through mesh top. His eyes locked on hers while he spoke in a low voice. "Gomen sensei." "For what," asked Anko confused. With speed that caught her off guard in her state of confusion his right hand shot upwards, grabbing her head while his palm rested against her forehead. "For this sensei. Gomen." Anko's eyes widened as she saw the spark in Akuma's right eye before her brain was assaulted by strong shocks, sending her into unconsciousness before she could even shout in pain.

Akuma caught his sensei's body in his arms, placing her face down on her futon. After him entered Naruto and he locked the door carefully while watching Akuma go through a short series of hand seals, "_Eremento Bunshin no Jutsu." _Seven sparks flew off him and formed seven copies of the Adept. The eight shared a look before the clones pulled out a brush and a knife each. Doing a quick slash on their arms the dipped the brush into the wound and started to draw complicate patterns on the floor and walls.

The original had cut away Anko's top and was applying seals all over her back and especially around her Cursed Seal. Naruto watched in amazement how those eight covered the whole room in seals in a matter of moments while he reviewed what he was about to do. 'So a fragment of his soul is in the seal. All I have to do is burn it out with nee-chan's Chakra while making sure I don't kill Anko-chan in the process. Akuma's seal should provide enough resistance for the Chakra not to enter the rest of her body. While it sounds easy.... controlling that much Chakra and keeping it in such a small space will be one hell of a challenge. But I'd rather take that chance than let the asshole control her life any more.'

On the inside of the seal Kyuubi was preparing as well. Without Naruto knowing she had done a few things in the nights since the plan came up. **'I bet he will be surprised to how his Chakra control has improved. I just hope it won't get to his head. Oh who am I kidding? This is Naruto I am talking about; EVERYTHING gets to his head.' **Shaking those thoughts out of her mind she went back to work.

Akuma had just this moments finished all of the seal, the whole room and Anko's back covered in bloody seals and runes. The original just pulled out a good number of Psynergy Crystals, handing each clone four before the eight sat down in the lotus position at the edges of the eight-pronged star that was the basis of the seal. All eight drew deep breaths to calm their racing hearts before they spoke in one low voice, "Ready when you are."

Naruto nodded as he stood above Anko's prone form, holding up his left hand while his index and middle finger pointed down at Anko's back. Akuma started to push his Psynergy into the seal, making it glow in a slight red as he felt how Naruto started to draw on Kyuubi's Chakra. Within only seconds Naruto sprouted two Chakra tails and his features became more bestial as most of the released Chakra was focused into his two fingertips. He took careful aim before stabbing his two claws into the seal on Anko's shoulder, starting to pour Kyuubi's Chakra into it.

Akuma felt a sudden strain on the seal and quickly adjusted his Psynergy output to keep it stable. He watched in awe how the two tails waved behind Naruto as he focused all his being on the task at hand. A new spike of demonic Chakra made Akuma curse as he and his clones popped the first Crystal and adjusting their power output again while sweat started to run down their temples. 'Damn it... we are not even 5 minutes into the process... and I am already... using Crystals... I hope we can wrap this up fast....'

Naruto in turn was fixed on the seal in front of him, seeing it flash between black and red in rapid succession. 'Damn the hebi-teme! Where the hell is it?!' he quickly started to summon more Chakra, growing a third tail effortless while his control didn't go to hell as it normally did. 'Not sure what you did nee-chan but thanks a bunch for it.' With a single thought Naruto's tails stopped moving before poising their tips downwards on Anko and stabbing them into the seal as well.

Akuma cursed aloud as the strain on the seal nearly doubled and he quickly and silently undid the seals holding his Psynergy back. Feeling his reserves nearly triple he put his mind fully on the seal and keeping it stable as the blood changed from red to black, bathing the room in a evil light with the shine of Kyuubi's Chakra. His face was covered in several layers of sweat, running down his temples nose and cheeks and dripping onto the floor. He was panting. He was close of being out of Psynergy before he popped another Crystal.

Suddenly the fast pounding of feet could be heard and the door rattled a few times before it was blown straight of the hinges. In the door stood Hinata and Sakura, the former still in her Juuken stance. The two stared at the scenery, Hinata's Byakugan blazing and transfixed on the spectacular sight of red, blue and silver. Slowly she deactivated her bloodline, staring at the two panting and sweating males as they worked something on their sensei.

"Akuma..." Naruto's strained voice broke the silence of the room and all eyes locked on him. "Hn," came eight grunts as the Adept focused solely on the seal and Naruto's voice. "How are you holding up?" "Not good... I... can't keep this.... up much longer...," huffed Akuma as the sweat now ran down his face like a river. "Damn it," cursed Naruto, "Akuma, place everything you have left in you into the seal. We will end this now, once and for all."

Akuma's eyes widened shortly before a dark grin settled on his lips, "I get it. Let's get this show rolling and crashing." he quickly popped the remaining three Crystals, as did his clones. "On the count of three. One........ Two....." "THREE," bellowed the two in one voice.

Akuma poured every last ounce of his Psynergy into the seal, making the lines turn from black to an abyssal darkness.

Naruto let out a feral growl as a fourth tail popped into existence behind him and stabbed the flashing seal on Anko's back while red demonic Chakra flooded the room in think waves.

Akuma felt every muscle in his body scream for the seal to be released but his mind was adamant, forcing more and more energy into the seal. Suddenly he felt how the seal began to crack and he pulled out every bloody rest of his power and poured it into the seal. "Naruto! I can't keep.... this up.... any..... longeeeeeer." Even while he spoke the seven clones vanished as Akuma's mind grew black and he slipped from reality.

At the same time Anko's seal glowed fully in an angry red and Naruto instantly let go of the demonic Chakra, collapsing onto his knees and hands, sweat dripping from his face and hair, falling onto the flashing seal that was twisting and turning, taking a new form. The boy watched in satisfaction how the seal turned into a fox paw, nine thin lines waving around it. "That... takes care.... of it.....," breathed Naruto as his mind gave way to the darkness, the last thing he heard was the sound of Hinata shouting his name.

**Ω**

Slowly Anko was waking up again, her head pounding like she had been out drinking with Tsunade all night. "Oh fucking Kami....," cursed Anko as she rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her mind numbing headache. "I wasn't that wasted last nig-!" Suddenly her eyes snapped open as her memories came back to her. 'Akuma! What the fuck did you do to me?!' Her anger flared as she remembered that her own teammate had attacked her. Suddenly a small pulse of power shot through her from her left shoulder and she instinctively expected pain. But no pain came. "What the hell," muttered Anko, her anger quickly forgotten. "Something is not right here."

The woman quickly looked around and noticed she was still in her room, although it was painted in black. Quickly spotting her backpack she rummaged through it and pulled out a small mirror and quickly checked her shoulder, not noticing that her mesh top was gone. Her eyes widened as she saw the new seal on her shoulder and she traced it with her free hand. "Oh Kami-sama... what... what has happened? This.... this is a FOX paw! Naruto.... what have you done to me?"

Her heart was clutched in an ice cold grip, tears of betrayal burning in her eyes. "Naruto.... How could you....?" The mirror slipped from her hand as she fell to her knees, tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. "I trusted you.... I trusted all of you... and now I see that... it was a mistake...."

Anko heard the door behind her slide open and soft steps sounded from the floor. She threw a quick glance over her left shoulder and saw Sakura stand there with a new top and skirt as well as Anko's trench coat. "Please sensei.... get dressed and come with me...." Anko, broken apart inside silently followed the girl's words and they left the room.

They quickly walked out of the estate and to the same area where they had trained the last day. Once there Anko saw the rest of her 'team' sit there, the two males looking like they had gone through Hell and back. She made eye contact with Naruto and lunged at him, two kunai drawn and ready to kill the teen. In her emotionally torn up state she was too slow to hit him and he caught her wrists.

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes, taking in the tears and pain filled eyes of his sensei and guardian angel. "Please Anko-chan... let me explain... please...." "FUCK YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Anko was livid, her voice hysterical as she tried to hit Naruto in any way possible. Suddenly two hands landed on her shoulders and sent very soft electrical shocks through her body, numbing her arms. "Anko-sensei.... let us explain our actions... afterwards... you can take your anger out on me and Naruto for what we did."

Anko slumped down to the ground, tears streaming down her face. "THEN SPEAK DAMN IT!!"

Naruto let go of her wrists as he sat down in front of her. "Anko... I know about the seal... I know how you got it and who gave it to you. I know what it does.... I... I couldn't leave it as it was.... I had to do something about it and this was the only thing that I could come up with. In order to free you from his will and influence... I had to purge his presence form the seal... and the only thing capable of doing that is the Chakra and presence of a Bijuu.... and only Akuma knows how to hold it in check for a short time with one of his seals."

He made a short pause to let Anko take in what he had said so far. "Anko-chan.... please... I did what I thought was the only way to free you from him, to sever all remaining connections you had to him. The new seal.... responds to Kyuubi and me.... I can't do what HE did... I can't control you with it and I can't make you feel pain through it...." He sighed as he drew a deep breath, preparing to tell her what more had changed with the seal.

"The seal... it contains one of Kyuubi's tails worth of Chakra.... Yes, it is demonic Chakra but it won't hurt you. It is now part of your body in the same way Kyuubi is part of mine. The Chakra is self-sustaining, regenerating at a slightly faster rate than your normal Chakra.... If you use the seal it will boost your strength, speed and Chakra in the same way your old seal did.... only that you will be able to keep your control and won't sacrifice part of your soul...."

"I... I know that should have asked you first but... I... I was afraid you would say no. I know that the seal causes you pain, not only physical pain, and... I didn't want to see you in pain anymore so I came up with this..."

Anko sat there, staring at the ground and tears flowing freely from her eyes. 'He has.... freed me...? Is this true....? It.... it must be...... I... I can't feel HIM anymore.....'

The four Genin sat there, awaiting for their sensei to react in any way. They saw her cry even harder than before, her whole body shacking with sobs. She was staring at the ground, purple hair falling over her face and casting long shadows over it. One shaking hand reached up and towards Naruto. Her fingers were shacking with her sobs as her hand moved closer to Naruto's face. Hinata tensed up and was about to interfere when Naruto motioned for her to stay down. 'If she wants to hurt me for placing a new collar on her then she has every right to.'

Shakily Anko's fingertips brushed over Naruto's left cheek before her palm rested against his flesh. Slowly she drew them closer until their foreheads touched, Naruto still unable to see her facial expression. "Na.... Na.... ru.... to...." Anko's voice was barely a whisper, hardly noticeable over her sobs. Very slowly her head dropped to his right shoulder while her hand dropped from his cheek, drawing him into a one armed hug. "Naruto...... Naruto.... Naruto....." She whispered his name over and over as she cried on his shoulder, the hand on his back fisting into the material of his shirt.

The group let out a silent sigh as Naruto hugged Anko back. "Shush, Anko-chan. It's okay." The woman cried into his shoulder for more than thirty minutes before she ran out of tears. Still she held onto him with a death grip. The team simply watched the exchange with small smiles, knowing that today was a very happy day for their sensei.

Finally Anko let go of Naruto and shot a quick look at Hinata, "Sorry Hinata...... but I must do this." Without hesitation Anko looked back to Naruto and quickly claimed his lips in a kiss. Naruto knew he would have to face Hinata's wrath afterwards but he kissed her back.

Hinata sat to their left, staring at the display with wide eyes. 'I know I should be furious but..... No... I can't be mad at her for this... she needs this....' Hinata relaxed and leaned back against one of the occasional trees, smiling softly as her boyfriend kissed their sensei.

After a good minute or two, student and teacher separated, both with smiles on their lips. "Naruto..... how can I ever thank you for this?" Naruto grinned at her, a glint in his eyes, "Finally take your man out on a date and we call it even." Anko looked at him in sock, "My man? I have no-" "Oh cut the crap Anko-chan. I have seen the looks you give him and I finally understand what they mean. You held back because of your past but now you can finally live your life as you want it."

Anko's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. 'He.... he.... HE KNOWS?!'

"Just take out your Dolphin and enjoy it." After Naruto said that it clicked in everyone's mind and they started to smirk, especially Akuma. "So, our new sensei has the hots for our old sensei; who would have guessed?" Akuma quickly leaned to the left to dodge a kunai that was headed for the center of his forehead. Before he could react Anko was in front of him and hugged him fiercely. "Baka." Akuma had tensed at the sudden contact before he started to relax and return the gesture. "Akuma... I...." "Skip it sensei, it's fine."

Soon the team was on their way back to the estate, all happy and with high spirits. "So, how long was I out gakis? A couple of hours?" "It was a bit more than two days sensei," answered Sakura as she spun a kunai around a finger. "The boys have been out for a day and after that explained to us what happened. You can imagine our shock when they told us they fiddled around with a seal of that caliber."

Anko snickered before she let out a full blown laughter, "That is Naruto for you: taking risks and jumping in head first without thinking things through." "Gee, thanks Anko-chan; I feel really special here." "So boys, who was it that stripped me down?" Akuma started to back away as he saw how Anko fiddled with a kunai in her pocket. "Hey now sensei. It's not what you think. I just cut the mesh away to get access to the seal." "And why was I still topless when I woke up?" Akuma shot a look at Hinata and Sakura while they looked away, whistling innocently. 'Damn them. I better start running right about now.'

And not a second too late did he run off, Anko hot on his heels, throwing every weapon she had hidden on herself at him. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!" The three Genin laughed heartedly at the chase that was quickly starting to become a regular occurrence.

**Ω**

The evening came fast for the Konoha nin, mostly checking the estate for weak points and strong points. They had all groaned at how lax security was and Anko intended to tell their client that he needed to change a lot of things should the five be able to see their job through. They did so during dinner that they had with Assei-san and the man was shocked as Akuma told him what he had seen this morning in the kitchen; Tsaki had spit her drink over the table and had hit Akuma square in the face with it.

He had sent her a dirty glare before holding his right hand next to his face and concentrated his Psynergy. Soon he had pulled all of the iced tea out of his clothes and into a floating ball in his right hand. The two non-ninja had been surprised but didn't ask questions. Tsaki out of fear and Assei because of his reluctance to ask. In the end both chalked it up as weird ninja stuff.

After dinner had been dealt with Akuma pulled them all aside and told Naruto and Hinata about why he had been so brutal and bloodthirsty in the past days. Both teens got a slightly better understanding of their teammate that night and accepted his apology. Anko saw with great relief that her team patched up the cracked bond of trust they had. "Gakis, get some serious rest tonight. Tomorrow I will up your training and work you into the ground. You are already good; but is it enough for the coming battle? I honestly don't think so. Naruto and Akuma can handle it when they pull no punches and go all out but... Hinata, Sakura; you two lack behind in terms of pure battle power."

"Hinata, your Taijutsu is superb as with most Hyuuga but that won't always be enough. You strike fast and precise but you need more power. Also I will give you some scrolls on advanced Chakra control that you WILL need for being a medic and Akuma will give you some more pointers on how to integrate your dagger into the Juuken."

"Sakura, your Genjutsus are coming along pretty well but for the rest you don't have much. We will focus on increasing your Chakra pools as well as get some more Kenjutsu training under your belt. The latter I will leave to you Akuma, is that clear?"

"Akuma, you are fast and strong, your Kenjutsu is clearly Jounin level and your Psynergy gives you the right edge in combat. Your Taijutsu is mediocre at best and your Genjutsu is pretty much non-existent. Your observation skills are good enough to spot them but so far you can only dispel them with pain. That will have to change."

"Naruto.... your Genjutsu is the same as with Akuma. Your Taijutsu is brawling and while that works on most Chunin you will lose with it against anyone stronger than that. Your Ninjutsu is where you will truly shine with your enormous Chakra pool. Kenjutsu I can't say because you have no weapon yet."

All four teens nodded at their sensei's assessment, knowing that they had weak points. Naruto and Akuma had long ago accepted that Genjutsu would never be easy for them to dispel or do besides the very basic ones. Hinata was well aware of the fact that Taijutsu alone would not make her last through her ninja career if she wanted to be a field ninja. Sakura was dealt a very bad hand of cards; she knew and accepted that she WAS the weakest member of the team. Without ninja background of any kind she had no one to teach her in her early years, something the others had had in some form or another.

"Sensei," said Akuma after thinking for a bit. "What is it gaki?" "You don't happen to have any scrolls or knowledge of puppetry?" Anko was very surprised to hear that, "Why do you want to know that?" Akuma looked at Sakura before his eyes drifted to her two Chakrams, "Well, I thought that teaching Sakura how to attach Chakra strings to her Chakrams would help her in more than one way: for one she would increase her range without having to fear losing her weapons and two it would help build up her Chakra pools because she needs to use them more often."

Anko blinked several times, 'Why haven't I thought of that?' "Gaki, you are full of surprises. I don't have any scrolls or knowledge of that kind but I know that we had a Suna prisoner in the past and he most likely spilled something about that technique. We will ask the Hokage when we return. Now you go off to bed is that clear? Tomorrow you will wish you never met me." The Genin all shivered as they saw the look on Anko's face and quickly shot off to their rooms.

**Ω**

After Sakura and Akuma had reached their room both let out a long breath, glad to be out of Anko's crazy hands for now. Akuma looked over to his female roommate and tried to figure out what to say to her. "Sakura.... we need to talk about.... last night....." A small red tint crawled on his cheeks as he looked at Sakura who seemed not even fazed by the question. "What do you mean," asked the female as she undid her hitai-ate, freeing her hair with a shake of her head.

Akuma gulped as he had to suppressed a shiver running down his spine and his mind flashed him images that he would rather not see with Sakura in the same room and unsure what kind of relationship they had. Sakura saw him from the corner of her eyes and smiled inwardly. Without any words she moved to her side of the room and soon came back with her futon in hand. She lay it next to Akuma's before walking behind the screen again.

Akuma saw her silhouette as she... seemed to change?! In less than a nanosecond Akuma had spun on his heels and faced away from the screen. 'Not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert,' he chanted in his mind as he tried to bane the images that surfaced in his mind. "Akuma?" Sakura's voice broke him out of his mental rant and he turned to her only to blush slightly. Sakura wore only a white, long t-shirt and, hopefully, some panties or other stuff to cover that part of her.

Sakura in turn saw with satisfaction the reaction she got from the older teen. **'CHA, he will soon be putty in our hands,' **shouted Inner Sakura as she punched a fist into the air. Sakura laid down on her futon and on her right side, resting her head on her arm and gave Akuma a raised eyebrow.

The older teen caught the action and inwardly prayed for the Elements to be with him. Quickly he removed his boots, the gravity weights and stripped down to his black shirt and silver boxers. He quickly lay down on his own futon, trying not to look at Sakura's half clothed form. "Akuma," whispered Sakura as she threw a stray kunai at the lights switch, turning the light off. Akuma was sweating on the inside. This was uncharted territory for him; he knew next to nothing about dating and 'the works'. OH, he did know how to... do the vertical limbo and all that mumbo jumbo but.... he doubted THAT was what Sakura had in mind at the moment.

Suddenly he felt two hands rest on his chest and then a more heavy weight. It took him a few seconds to realize that this weight was most likely Sakura's head. Shyly he moved his left arm and it came to rest around Sakura's shoulders, who seemed to let out a purr-like sigh at the contact. "Sakura... ... ... what are we now... ... ...?"

Sakura smiled as she heard his unsteady voice and knew that he was very nervous. 'So, the fearless Akuma is not so fearless. For once I have the advantage over him.' Sakura started to grin evilly as she moved her head up to be on one level with Akuma's while her left leg brushed up his, raising goose bumps on his skin. "Hm... ... ... that is a good question," whispered Sakura into his ear and she felt him shiver. She felt his hand trembling on her shoulder while she leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over his lips and before he could react she pulled back. "I would say the term 'couple' fits pretty well."

She felt his heart skip at least three full beats and the breath caught in his throat. "Sakura.. ...." She placed a slender finger on his lips before resting her head back on his chest. "Sleep. Tomorrow will be tough." Sakura felt how his right hand came to rest on her left one and she smiled as he softly brushed his thumb over her skin. 'M**i**n**e**," thought the pinkette and her inner self in one voice before all occupants of the room were claimed by the eternal darkness that is sleep.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

short i know but i think enough happened in this chapter to give you people something to think about. as always feedback is welcome in any form or kind so feel free.

good evening and until next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	15. Chapter 15

good evening ladies and gentelmen.

another chapter for this (hopefully) enjoyable story. Team 11 keeps training with Anko and a few things happen that hopefully will give ypu reders something to think about.

**718darkstar** asked if due to Naruto's actions in the last chapter he now theoretically only has 8 tails and Anko basically one. the answer: no. he has give her one tail WORTH of chakra, meaning Anko can draw the equal amount of chakra a one-tailed Naruto has, NOT that he gave her one tail.

someone, who shall remain unnamed by 'its' own wish, PMed me and asked how i write this story as i seem to have times/chapters where i can't write what i want, so i give it a few words. if you don't care just skip to the next bold part and start the chapter.

indeed it is VERY true that some chaps take longer than others. i have/had ALL mayor events and key moments mapped out BEFORE i started even posting this story. some things got changed and more defined over the time of writing but i guess that is the case for most writers. but as i said, the big and important events are basically all already finished and i COULD post them all within one day. now the parts between those parts are the hard stuff as it has the most interactions between characters, build-up periods or simply 'filler' material. some things there come easy, others just need a few Rasen Shuriken powered Sennen Goroshi to come out the way they are supposed to be.

now enough rambling and i give you the next chapter of Naruto Golden Interference

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next day went similar like the one before: training, training, training. The only difference was that Anko had a small surprise for her team.

Team 11 was back where they had started to train the past days and Anko smirked at them in a fashion that made all four fear for something bad to happen. "Listen up gakis, today we will start the REAL training. Time to get something more than jutsu and chakra control in you. Therefore we will solely work on building up your speed. Now, up those weights to 50 percent. If you are there already, add another 15 percent."

The four genin stared at their sensei with wide eyes. They were preparing to bolt away like they used to do when Anko got that way but suddenly each one found a snake poised to bite into their necks. "Do it. Or you will be dead in a seconds notice." Grudgingly the four teens raised their hands slowly and started to focus some chakra through their fingers and into the weights. Hinata and Sakura fell to their hands and knees and gasped as the weight took hold of their bodies. Akuma visibly slumped in posture and a grunt passed his lips as he closed his eyes to focus and keep standing. Naruto simply stood there, watching his teammates struggle.

"How much do you have on Naruto," asked Anko as she eyed him suspiciously. "Uhm... I am at... 110 percent right now." "NANI?!" the four other Konoha nin stared at the teen in shock as he rubbed his neck with a free hand. Anko felt a shiver move down her spine as she feared having a new 'Beast of Konoha' in the making and quickly pulled out some of her kunai and shuriken, "Hinata, Sakura, Akuma: go and do laps around the village. No stopping or you will keep running longer. Naruto, you better start dodging!" and with that she started to throw countless sharp and pointy weapons at the poor kitsune container. The other three set out to do their training, muttering about crazy sensei and psycho bitches.

**Ω**

The three runners had been doing laps for hours by now and all three were sweating like pigs. The only thing keeping them going was the fact that if they stopped Anko would know somehow and would force them to run even longer. The three were running in a group, helping each other when one started to fall back on them or was about to drop.

It was nearly 5 in the afternoon when Anko appeared in their path and held up a hand, "Stop!" and in the same moment the three stopped moving and dropped to the ground, sweat pouring from every pore and panting like crazy. "You three did well. I think you earned this." She threw a small bag at each of them and they slowly looked inside, finding bathing utensils. The three genin looked up and saw Anko smiling down on them. "There is a hot spring not even two blocks to the south. The money is taken care off so enj-" before she could finish she saw three trails of dust rise and her students were gone with speed that would make Gai weep tears and shout about Youth left and right. Anko chuckled as she pulled out another 8 kunai with both hands, "Now, back to the small gaki!" and with a maniac laughter she Shunshined away.

**Ω**

Akuma was letting out a long and deep sigh as he let his sore body slide into the hot water. "OH ELEMENTS! This is heaven!" "Got that right," sounded Hinata's and Sakura's voices over the bamboo wall that separated the two genders. They had the springs to themselves and were making good use of them as they let all their muscles relax. All three were grateful to their sensei that they were allowed to do this.

On the female side Hinata and Sakura were having a low conversation, not wanting the object of their talk know about it. "So, you and Akuma? Not that I am surprised but I figured you would have to pound his head in to get that far." Sakura sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Well, I would have had to do that but... he was in no state to complain when I set things into motion. It was the first night here and he was so torn up about his past that he didn't put up any resistance." Suddenly a spark appeared in Hinata's pale eyes, "How far have you two gone?" "HINATA!" Sakura was blushing up a storm at the suggestive tone Hinata used. The young heiress giggled as she rubbed some soap into her skin, "So you haven't done anything?"

Sakura was blushing as she snatched to soap from Hinata, "We did cuddle and kiss but that's it; and I think I am fine with it for now." Hinata swiftly took the soap back before she moved to sit behind Sakura and started to rub the soap over the pinkette's shoulders and back. "But I wonder, how will you make this work? He has many enemies, even in the village. Will you hide your relationship or what?" The other kunoichi was surprised by Hinata's actions and couldn't help the shiver that moved down her spine as Hinata worked her hands over her back. "We... I... haven't thought... about it really..."

Hinata looked at the girl's face and saw her blushing deeply while she crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her developing breasts. Hinata was confused at first why Sakura seemed so ashamed of something before she caught on. 'Compared to me... Sakura is rather small... And... I don't think she is used to another female washing her body...' Hinata remembered that it has always been her mother or one of the branch family after she passed away that would attend her baths and help her clean up. Ergo she was used to being naked around other females and having them touch her body but Sakura obviously was new to this.

Hinata slowly let go of Sakura, "Sorry. It's just normal to me." Sakura shook her head as she threw a look over her shoulder, "It's... okay... I was just surprised, that's all." "So... want me to wash your back?" "Only if I can was yours and give you a massage afterwards." "Deal." And soon the two girls were washing and massaging each other. But unlike what they thought Akuma had heard every single word they said and was passed out floating in his back in the water, a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

**Ω**

That night the group of genin was sitting in Anko's room, discussing their next actions. Anko was still out drinking and her room was the biggest of the three they had. "So, how was your day Naruto-kun," asked Hinata while she lay her head on his shoulder. "Painful. Anko has been throwing pointy stuff at me all day to improve my speed and dodge abilities. Without Kyuubi I would be a pincushion." Naruto looked up and found Sakura in a similar position on Akuma's right as Hinata was on his. "So, when did you two happen?" "First night here. Let's say she pulled my head out of the past and leave it at that," answered Akuma while he rested his right arm around Sakura's shoulders. The pinkette was obviously enjoying herself.

"Say you three, how is your Cloak and other Psynergies coming along?" "Pretty good," answered Naruto for the three and Akuma nodded. "Then I think it is time for you to start experimenting with combos. I myself have started to work on some and it's coming along well." They nodded and the group started to browse through combo ideas for what seemed like hours. Many of them were quickly dismissed but some sounded sound and valid.

In the middle of it the door was opened and Anko stepped inside, blasted to hell and back and slurring her words, "Hey shou four... whash shou doin'?" "Preparing for tomorrow sensei," said Akuma while he and the other three looked how Anko staggered into the room. "Good. Then shou should... head sho bed shoon..." Anko was rummaging through her coat for something and the genin had no doubt she was looking for more alcohol. Hinata, the voice of reason, was already working on preventing this. A brown glow settled around her right hand that she discretely pointed at the window.

Silently and quickly a something shot into the room and hit the back of Anko's head, knocking her out before her head hit the floor. Where her head had been was now a floating ball or earth, glowing brownish-ly before it flew back outside at a wave of Hinata's hand. "Your control is coming along very well," commented Akuma as he stretched his arms over his head. The young heiress nodded her thanks while she tried to hide a yawn behind a hand. "You tired," whispered Naruto into her ear before placing a kiss on her temple. "Yes," mumbled Hinata as she snuggled into Naruto's body. "Then let's head off to bed," said Sakura as she herself rubbed her eyes. "We can finish this tomorrow." The other three agreed and soon left the room to rest up after the placed Anko on her own futon.

**Ω**

A good ten days had passed by in the same fashion as the others: one day was jutsu training and the next was physical training, and repeat all over again.

The speed of the four had reached soon high level chunin speed, except for Naruto who had reached low jounin speed as Anko said. The training had also done wonders to the girls' stamina and lasting power. Akuma had mostly increased his strength while training, his speed already being pretty high. He had also started to work on more Butoukaiken techniques, something he explained to the others was a combo of plain kenjutsu, chakra and Psynergy.

Anko had taught Sakura most of the genjutsu she knew and Sakura had absorbed them like a sponge. The pinkette had also gone bounds and leaps with her chakrams thanks to the training she and Hinata got from Akuma.

Hinata had started working on building up some muscle mass while keeping her speed and flexibility. The use of her dagger was still minor in her style and slowly it started to show that the dagger maybe was not the right weapon opposing to what Akuma had thought in the past. She had also started to read up basic medical scrolls Anko had with her and was absorbing anything about herbs, healing ointments and acupuncture.

Naruto by now had learned all jutsu from the scrolls and his speed, dodging rate and muscles had build up immensely and beyond anything he would have been able to do without Kyuubi. The demoness healed nearly every bit of damage to his muscles as soon as it was done and started to tutor him in his sleep about tactics and analyzing a situation quickly.

Anko was very pleased with her team's progress. It was far beyond anything she had hoped for in the start and their willingness to adjust to even more rigorous training was obvious. 'By now they are definitely chunin material; at least on paper. In reality they need more experience... maybe except for Akuma but that's not important.' Soon her thoughts turned away from her team and to the wedding that was only two days away.

'This day will be hard on them. The attack we expect will be vicious and bloody. Any mistake could kill them. And what is worst... I will have to split them up... if I don't we can't cover everything. Dammit! I wish I had sent for some backup.' She sighed as she rubbed her temples, 'No use crying about lost kunai, I got to work with what I have.'

The snake charmer looked up and saw her team engaged in a free for all battle. It was something they did now and then to get some 'combat experience'. Of course it was not like true fights for life and death but it was better than only theoretic bullshit like they did in the Academy. Right now Akuma was engaged in a taijutsu clash with Hinata, mostly trying to avoid her Juken strikes and finding a way to bring distance between them.

Naruto was fighting Sakura, if you could call him trying to fend off the several genjutsu Sakura kept casting on him fighting. Sakura by now had roughly 10 genjutsu ready for combat, ranging through several levels and multiple purposes.

Anko couldn't help but smirk as she saw how badly the girls were moping the floor with the boys. Both of the two were faced with one of their weaknesses and loosing a long drawn battle. The only chance the two had was to outlast their opponents, knowing that they could keep going longer than the two girls.

Naruto was cursing as he stabbed a kunai into his left thigh the break the Fukyu Kuragari no Jutsu Sakura had just placed on him. It was an easy to do jutsu but it never failed to throw him into a loop. Being surrounded by only darkness, unable to hear Kyuubi in his mind was always frightening him greatly. He came back into reality just to find Sakura finishing a row of hand seals. _"Kuro Akumu no Jutsu!" _

**Ω**

Naruto's vision blackened out before it returned and his heart skipped a couple of beats. What he saw was making his blood run cold. He was standing in the middle of burning ruins, cries of death around him and blood flowing in thick streams on the red ground. He looked around and recognized his surroundings. "That's... Konoha," whispered Naruto while he looked around frantically before he started to run through the streets.

He could hear Kyuubi faintly in his mind but paid no head to he words as he rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him lay the mutilated bodies of several people he knew: Akuma, Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Kakashi, the old man Sarutobi and finally... Hinata... their bodies were ripped to shreds, eyes open in terror and dulled in death. Guts, bones and other pieces of them lay strew through the street, their blood painting the walls of the buildings around him.

Down the street, bloodied and laughing manically was a figure, standing tall with a sword in its right hand, weird glowing marks over its skin. Slowly the figure turned its head and Naruto saw two red eyes with swirling tomeos. Suddenly there was a white flash and his mind faded into unconsciousness.

**Ω**

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" He woke up with someone shaking his shoulders furiously and slowly his eyes opened, coming face to face with a shocked and worried looking green set of eyes that belonged to Sakura. "Naruto! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have...! I'm so sorry!" Naruto noticed that he was lying on his back and Sakura by now was crying into his chest, shaking with the tears flowing from her eyes. Naruto slowly sat up, grabbing his head in pain, 'What the fuck was that?!'

"**It was the effect of the genjutsu Sakura hit you with,"** answered Kyuubi in his mind, sending him a mental hug. **"It showed you something you fear deep down in your soul. Normally this jutsu is used to torture prisoners or enemies."** 'But why did she use it on me?!' **"I... I think she underestimated the power of this jutsu. I think anyone else other than you would have died from the mental shock and overload this specific images created. You are lucky I managed to overload your brain with chakra and break us out of the jutsu..." **Kyuubi's voice was shaking in the end and Naruto caught something. 'Wait... us? You were affected too?!' **"... yes... yes I was..." **Naruto felt how Kyuubi started to retreat into her part of his mind. He wanted to call her back but he knew that she wanted time alone.

He was brought back to what was happening when he felt Sakura's weight from his body and heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He looked up just in time to see Anko hold her hand as if she had slapped someone and a red, angry tan on Sakura's left cheek. "YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU ABOUT THIS JUTSU?! NEVER USE IT IN TRAINING!!" Anko was seething, she was pissed and she was willing to beat some brains into Sakura. 'This jutsu could have rendered him in a mental shock that he wouldn't be able to break out of!' Anko raised her left hand and slapped Sakura's other cheek as well, this time with enough force to drop the girl to the ground in tears.

Anko was about to keep beating up her student when Akuma rushed past her, picked up Sakura and vanished under his Cloak. "AKUMA! GET SAKURA BACK HERE!!" "Anko..." Naruto's low voice ripped Anko's attention from the pinkette and the swordsman and she stared at the fox boy who looked at her. "Let them be. Sakura has learned her lesson already." "You don't know what you're talking about! I have taught her that jutsu to help protect, not destroy her teammates' minds!" Anko turned to rush of in search of her two students when, "ANKO!" Someone grabbed the neck of her trench coat and pulled her back forcefully.

Anko spun around and came face to face with Naruto, his face hard, cold and logic. "Let. Them. Be." Anko couldn't help but gulp in fear as she saw the cold and serious stare that Naruto gave her before he let her go. Anko looked at him, unable to understand why he wasn't out for revenge. "How? Why?" "What? Why am I not after her? How can I not hate her right now?" Anko nodded as he spoke out her questions word by word. Naruto sighed, "Anko... I am neither because... I know she didn't mean to do what she did. At one point I felt her trying to break the jutsu herself but she couldn't because she had used all her chakra to create it. She had fed it enough chakra to go on for a lot more time, or at least Kyuubi tells me that."

Anko lowered her head, slowly starting to think that maybe she overdid it with Sakura. 'I have been drilling high level genjutsu into her without explaining much... I only told her not to use this Jutsu in training but never why... If I had told he what it was truly capable off... she would have not used it right now...' "Anko-chan." She looked up at Naruto and saw him with a small smile, "It may have been wrong what she did but... the jutsu was strong enough to even affect Kyuubi for a short moment." Anko's eyes grew wide at this, slowly understanding that Sakura had advanced so far that she could even effect one of the great Bijuu for a moment.

A small bang of pride shot through her before she remembered why she found it out. "I should look for her..." "No Anko-chan you don't. Let Akuma handle it." Slowly Anko nodded before she, Hinata and Naruto set out back to the estate.

**Ω**

Anko was patrolling the corridors of the estate late at night when she heard heavy foot steps behind her. She looked around and saw Akuma coming towards her, a motionless Sakura in his arms. A huge bang of guilt shot through her system as she saw the tear streamed face of the girl and the grim look in Akuma's face. Wordlessly Anko raised her left hand and stopped the two. Akuma stopped, glaring at her as she walked closer to them and her right hand reached for Sakura.

Slowly Anko stroke Sakura's left cheek in a soft manner, which brought a small sigh from the girl. She stepped aside and let Akuma walk past, getting a small nod from the teen. 'I had luck this time,' thought Anko as she watched the back of Akuma walk away. 'This time Naruto pulled through and managed to recover. I must make sure that there is no next time; ever.'

**ΩΩΩ****Ω**

so... what do you people think? crap? good? love it? let me know and please tell me what i did good/bad so i can improve on it.

**Translations**

**Fukyu Kuragari no Jutsu - **more or less Eternal Darkness Jutsu: it places the target in an 'area' of pure and utter darkness, blocking all their senses perfectly.

**Kuro Akumu no Jutsu** - Dark Nightmare Jutsu. just as Kyuubi explained it: the Jutsu forces one of the worst, if not THE worst, possible nightmare to play in front of the target. very much able to cripple the target's mind if used too long.

Well, that is it for today. r&r and until next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	16. Chapter 16

Ladies and gentlemen, i present you the next chapter.

took me way longer than i had hoped and aimed for but... personal reasons and problems came into the equation and cut my time to type VERY short.

anyway, next chapter this mission will come to an end (FINALLY!). this chapter is... okay, i admit it: it's more a filler chapter than anything else. bows my deepest apologies for it but i couldn't fit more into it without cutting a fight in two, something i DON'T like for whatever reason.

but now enough and enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning came fast and hard for a couple of people. Sakura was still shaken from last day's events and clung to Akuma as if he was her last lifeline. That had caused several guardsmen to give catcalls, whistles and lewd comments about the two genin. That in turn caused the local doctor to be in dire need of bandages, salves for burn wounds and sever cases of electrification, courtesy to Akuma unleashing blades and Psynergies on the fools. Assei had been not very pleased about his forces being decimated and tried to approach Akuma during breakfast only to have Anko quickly pull the man aside. "Let him be; he has barely shown what he can do and if you cross him about Sakura you're worse off than chopped liver," Anko had said to the man and accepted her advice with shivers running through him.

During breakfast Anko slowly approached Sakura, choosing her words carefully. "Sakura... we need to talk... Meet me in one hour on the field okay?" Sakura looked at her sensei and saw the soft glow in the woman's eyes and nodded softly. "The rest of you practice those jutsu for today but keep it easy; you need to save up strength." The other three nodded while still eating their fill for the morning.

They were about to split up when they heard shouts at the front gate and the sounds of battle slowly reached their ears. Without any word of command the genin bolted out of the room and towards the gate from two directions before they jumped over the wall and came face to face with the commotion... and all five Konoha nin couldn't help but grin.

In front of them were the guards pinned to the wall by senbo needles outlining their silhouette, very closely centered around the men's privates. The eight men were sweating and fearing for their maleness while a tall man with bandages covering the lower half of his face tried to hold back a raging young woman clad in a battle kimono of rich dark purple. "Calm down Haku; we were sent as backup not to tear the place apart." "LET GO OF ME ZABUZA-SAMA!! I WILL CASTRATE THEM WITH A BLUNT AND RUSTY KUNAI!!" The look of rage was evident in Haku's eyes as she glared at her sensei who flinched but didn't loosen his grip.

The five Konoha nin were by now chuckling or all out laughing, drawing the attention to them and their presence seemed to calm down Haku somewhat as she stopped reaching for the inside of her kimono for more needles. "What are you two doing here," asked Anko after she was able to contain her laughter. "Haku here had a bad feeling and bugged the old Hokage about letting her go out. After she threatened to freeze and shatter his desk he accepted and sent me along. She may be a medical chunin but she still has ways to go." the four genin looked at Haku who blushed a bit before Naruto grinned at her, "Medical chunin, ne Haku? Not bad for only being in the village for a couple of weeks."

Zabuza's chuckle drew the attention to him and for the first time the others took him in fully. He wore the same clothes as in the battle on the bridge only with an added Konoha jounin vest and his hitai-ate had been replaced with a Leaf one. "So... you're here as backup," asked Anko as she sighed inwardly, happy to have more hands to work with. "Hai, we are though you keep command of the mission," said Haku with a soft smile as she weaved a hand through her long hair and threw it back over her shoulder to cascade down her back.

Anko nodded before she quickly turned to Zabuza, "You're were proficient with Suiton jutsu, right no brows?" Zabuza twitched at the nick name but nodded his head grudgingly. Anko smirked, "Then help Hinata with her training. Give her some pointers or do what you think she needs to know." Zabuza looked at the young Hyuuga, "So you got a Water affinity? And you train it? Were uncommon for a Hyuuga." "I am only Hyuuga by name for now," stated Hinata coldly, the new found disdain for her family after the fight between Hiashi and Akuma showing very clearly. Zabuza felt as shiver run down his spin and he quickly looked away from Hinata, "Uhm... okay... not talking about THAT anymore, right?" "Right; especially if you want kids one day," said Naruto with a small growl. Zabuza started to sweat as he led Hinata towards a nearby stream to help the heiress train while praying to never be target of the pranks Naruto still pulled as the other jounin had told him.

Haku giggled as her father figure walked away with Hinata before she turned towards Akuma and Naruto, "Would you two mind sparing a bit with me? I'd like to work on my speed with my bloodline." The two boys exchanged looks before they both nodded, both wanting to see how they would fare against the chunin. That left Sakura and Anko and the two walked off towards the fields, Anko dead set on explaining EVERYTHING about the genjutsu she had taught Sakura.

**Ω**

Evening came fast and the Konoha nin met up inside Anko's room, Zabuza complimenting Hinata about her work with the Suiton jutsu. For the rest the day had been equally fruitful. Sakura by now knew the ins and outs of her genjutsu as well as how to use them right. Haku was looking very happy at a very bad looking Naruto and Akuma, both teens still pulling out senbo from various places on their bodies. Haku's speed had really played a number on the two and put them in their place.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow NO training, is that clear? We will need all the rest we can get for the day afterwards." Nods from all around showed that they understood and would follow Anko's orders. "Now let's get to the war room to discuss the tactics for the coming battle."

Within short notice the seven nin stood over the model of the village and mansion, Anko pointing out various places. "Sakura and Akuma will take care of the western walls as well as the western wing of the building; you two are supposed to make sure that the guests are save as well as protect Assei-san if need be as his suit is within your area. Hinata and Naruto will take care of the Eastern walls and the eastern wing; the same orders apply to you only with Tsaki as your main objective. Haku, I want you to act as a scout, surveying the walls in total as well as the back entrances with your ice mirrors. If anything suspicious happens you are to radio for either Akuma or Naruto to check it out. Should anyone need medical attention this takes priority over keeping an eye out. Zabuza, you and me will be staying in the middle complex and act as fast action units; if anyone gets into trouble we will bust them out. Everything clear?"

Nods all around confirmed that no one had anything to add before Naruto rose a hand, "Anko-chan, I'd like to add something to the plan." "What is it gaki?" "I'd like to summon some of my kitsune to help securing the grounds around the mansion." "Explain." "Among the kitsune there are special kinds of summons, 'squads' of them with special purpose if you want. There are squads for everything from scouting to assassination as well as heavy combat squads." Anko made a thoughtful face before smiling, "Sure, go ahead. Just make sure they stay out of sight from anyone." "Can do," said Naruto with a smile, "If you see a kitsune signaling for you to check something out or warn you take them serious. They may be tricksters but they know when to be serious."

"Now, with all that out of the way let's set up some traps in the forest," said Zabuza and was about to leave the room when a small chuckle escaped Akuma. "Sounds like the perfect time to test this." "What you talking about," asked Sakura as they looked at the Adept. "I have been working on special traps on and off for years now. Basically normal trigger traps only that they trigger Psynergies to be released in the trap area." "You mean stuff like you did to me," asked Zabuza as he remembered the pain he had been in due to Akuma's flames. Akuma nodded and grinned, "That and MORE." "Get to work already," said Anko with a wide grin, "the less we have to worry about our backs the better."

And with that they set out to do their jobs as soon as possible to have the next day off.

**Ω**

The next day found the mansion in busy state, maids and servants running around and preparing for the next day. The genin were allowed to sleep in a bit and they took full advantage of this. Naruto and Hinata were snuggling in bed, Hinata with her head on her boy's chest while he softly rubbed her arms. "Wonder what Sakura and Akuma are doing right now," muttered Hinata as a slight blush colored her cheeks. Naruto looked at her and stared at the blush, "What are you thinking about... wait! You're not thinking anything perverted?!"

Hinata blushed a bit more while she buried her face in his chest. "You are," exclaimed Naruto in shock as Kyuubi and two vixens giggle in his mind. "What of it," mumbled Hinata as she looked up at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened as something entered his mind. "You... haven't used your Byakugan... to spy on me... have you?" A new blush colored her face as her lips twitched a bit, "What if I have?"

Naruto was stunned hearing this, knowing that Hinata could do more with her bloodline than look at his chakra paths. By now he knew she could control how 'deep' she saw with it. Suddenly a new thought entered his mind and he suddenly shot up in a sitting position. "WAIT!! Then... WHY exactly did you faint around me all the time?!" Hinata looked away and did something she hadn't done in a long time: she pushed her index fingers together like she used to do when nervous. "Uhm... do I have to answer this?"

Naruto's mind was frozen as the implication of this hit him with the force of a horde of fangirls chasing after Sasuke. 'That means... Hinata has seen me naked... And she started to faint... around four years ago...' The fact that Hinata was a pervert and had been for this long... it was to much for Naruto as blood shot form his nose and he blacked out instantly. Four voices giggled at this, three only audible in Naruto's mind.

**Ω**

On the other side of the mansion Sakura was changing into her daily gear while Akuma sat with his back to the paper wall separating them. 'I wonder... all men are known to be perverts but still... Akuma isn't trying to get a peek at me...' A sudden shift in Akuma's shadow on the wall made Sakura realize something. 'Hold it! He has perfect control over most shadows... THAT MEANS!' With speed beyond her normal speed she stepped around the paper wall and glared at Akuma who had his head turned slightly and was eying the place where she stood form the corner of his eye. "Akuma-kun," said Sakura sweetly and the Adept started to sweat as he turned to face her. "Sakura-chan... it's not like it seems... really..."

Sakura smile sweetly as she slowly moved closer to the teen, a soft sway in her hips. "So... you want to peek one me? Why didn't you say something?" With slow movements Sakura pushed her top slowly upwards, revealing more and more skin before one would see the bandages keeping her breasts in place... only that there were none... A bit higher the top rose and Akuma's eyes landed on soft flesh that swelled outwards. His eyes widened comically before a nosebleed launched him into the next solid wall, knocking him out.

Sakura giggled as her form seemed to skimmer like a mirage, indicating that a genjutsu was stopped. There stood Sakura in her clothes and fully dressed. 'Men; so easy to break.' **'CHA!'**

**Ω**

During the afternoon the teens were all found in the local hot springs and once more they had them for themselves. Akuma and Naruto were trying hard NOT to hear the discussion that took place on the other side of the fence as they knew they would need all their blood were it belonged and NOT in the water around their passed out forms. The two had figured out what they were talking about when they heard Haku mention an "orange book Zabuza-sama keeps reading". NO WAY in hell would the two listen to women talk about Icha Icha, especially if their girls were involved.

On the other side Sakura and Hinata were blushing up a storm. "HAKU! You're not supposed to read those books under any circumstances," whispered Sakura. "Why not? They are pretty well written and have given me quite some pointers." Sakura and Hinata face-faulted into the water as they heard this and came up sputtering water. "YOU READ THEM," screamed both in one voice while pointing at Haku who blinked at them. "Sure. I managed to snatch one from Zabuza-sama and I find them quite entertaining."

Both girls were staring at her with wide eyes, trying to grasp the concept that a WOMEN was reading those books, admittedly not in the open like a certain pervert cyclops but still... "I have a few copies I could lend you." And once more Sakura and Hinata disappeared under the water only to come back up with even stronger blushes. Sakura looked around carefully, "Haku, I am not sure we should..." "Would you mind if I borrow the first edition?"

Sakura's head snapped around to Hinata who was blushing but grinning slightly at the same time. "HINATA!!" the shout followed two heavy impacts of something behind the bamboo wall and drops of blood were visible over the wall. Haku simply smiled at Hinata and said one word, "Sure." Sakura was staring at the other two kunoichi with wide eyes before her shoulders slumped, accepting that she was surrounded by perverts everywhere. "I could also show you a few things from them," said Haku as she moved closer towards Hinata.

"HAKU!!" both kunoichi were blushing up worse than before while Hinata also tried to keep some distance between her and Haku. "No offense Haku but... I don't like women THAT way..." Haku blinked a bit at this before giving a small smile. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that some people are not comfortable with being bi." Silence followed this statement before loud rustling of clothes and fast and heavy footsteps were heard over the wall, indicating that Naruto and Akuma had heard it and hightailed out of there in short notice after that.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other before they sighed in defeat. 'This will be a weird evening tonight.'

**Ω**

That very night found Naruto and Akuma sitting on the rooftop of the main building, avoiding all female contact since the incident in the hot springs. "Some men we are," muttered Akuma while he looked at the nearly full moon. "I hear you; running from something like this," mumbled Naruto while he looked down into the yard. "And WE are supposed to be perverts; shows what we know." "True Naruto, oh so true. Compared to Haku we seem to be saints..." Akuma shot the kitsune container a short look before he sweat dropped, "But then again... YOU created the Oiroke no Jutsu..." "HEY!! That jutsu is a strike of genius!!" "Whatever you sa-!"

Akuma stopped in mod-sentence before he slowly turned towards Naruto. "... ... ... ..." "Why are you looking at me like that?" "... You know... that jutsu IS a strike of genius..." "Seriously?" "Man, you got the PERFECT opportunity here!" Naruto blinked at Akuma who had developed a strange grin. "What do you mean?" "Teach me that jutsu and I will tell you." "Uhm... okay..."

**Ω**

One hour later we find a heavily panting Akuma lying on his back on the same roof, a couple of smoke wisps disappearing. "Looks like you got it down," said Naruto with a small grin on his face. "Looks... like... it," breathed Akuma as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "Now, tell me why this jutsu was a stroke of genius." Taking a couple of more deep breaths Akuma looked at Naruto. "Think about it: you can turn female; you got a girlfriend; one day you two WILL do the naughty." Suddenly Naruto's face was redder than a certain sand user's hair, "Wh... wha... what?!... you ... don't... mean...?!" "EXACTLY!! you developed the PERFECT way for a man to train in pleasing a woman!!"

Naruto's eyes were now wide as dinner plates while he stared at his teammate who was chuckling to himself. 'He does have a point... NO BAD NARUTO!!' **"Oh come on Naruto-kun, you can't deny it. As long as you don't let a Kage Bunshin us the Oiroke no Jutsu to look like Hinata and fuck 'her' brains out I see no problem with Akuma's idea." "Kyuubi-sama is right," **yipped Kyuu as she suddenly appeared on the roof along with Maki who seemed to grin at the fox boy. Said teen was in a state of mental shock as he tried to process what Kyuubi just told him. 'Kage Bunshin... Hinata... Oiroke... Naked Hinata...' and with and enormous pair of blood fountains Naruto was launched off the building and into the koi pond where he spent the rest of the night passed out.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

this is it. tried my hand at a bit humor here; tell me how bad i fucked up.

so, Haku and Zabuza... looks like things are looking up for Team 11. will those two be enough to easy the challange or will things go to hell once again? find out next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	17. Chapter 17

good evening ladies and gentlemen.

after waiting a couple of days the poll had the worst possible outcome: a draw. so i decided by flipping a coin; the result is this chapter.

it may not be my best one (i KNOW it is not) but i wanted this "filler arc" to end soon so people can say i rushed it.

after this chapter there will be the return to Konoha and maybe a short time skip before the Chunin Exam starts (about damn time i got there). the exams WILL be different from canon, that much i can promise.

but now on with the chapter, enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning found every shinobi gearing up for the day, each one expecting blood to be spilled. After a short breakfast all seven headed out towards the front gate to meet Assei before he retired to get into his formal robes. "So you have a plan," asked the man in strangely cold voice as he eyed them. "Of course Assei-sama," answered Anko quickly, "they are highly trained and even in the rare situation that they should be in for more than they can handle me, Zabuza and Haku are nothing to sneeze at." Assei simply nodded at this before retreating into his quarters while slowly guests of honor started to enter the compound.

Anko turned towards her team and simply gave them a quick nod before the four genin disappeared to take up position. Haku quickly went into position as well while she made sure her radio was set to the right channel. Anko and Zabuza simply exchanged looks before the took position at the gates, scanning the incoming guest for trouble makers.

**Ω**

With Naruto and Hinata the fox boy had just finished his hand seal before he slammed his hands into the ground, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." _A large burst of smoke enveloped the two genin before it slowly cleared away, reveal the two surrounded by at least 20 foxes of pure black color. Their bodies seemed to be slightly see through for the lack of a better term while they white eyes shown in the seas of blackness. "Kumori Metsuki, at your service," growled one kitsune that had two tails in comparison to the rest with only one. "Nice meeting you again, you have your assignment from last night." all foxes gave a short, affirmative yip at their summoner before they simply seemed to phase out of reality.

"I will never get used to that," muttered Hinata while her Byakugan was blazing and scanning the immediate area. "Hopefully I won't need to use them too often then," said Naruto while he rolled his shoulders before his right hand went up to his ear, and the small earpiece of his radio.

**Ω**

"_Reveal." _Using his Psynergy to check on his traps Akuma nodded satisfied that they were all still charged and only waiting for the unfortunate bastard to trigger them. Sakura next to him was leaning with her back against the outer wall of the west wing, her eyes closed while she was absentmindedly playing with one of her Chakrams. "Are you ready for this," muttered Akuma, worried for the mental stability of his girlfriend. So far she had never truly been part of such a grand battle if intel was right about what they had to expect. "As ready as I will ever be," answered Sakura with a small tremble in her voice but as she opened her eyes they showed only pure determination. "Just checking," said Akuma as he reached for the earpiece in his left ear.

**Ω**

"This is Fox and Eyes, we're in position and the hunters are on their way."

"This is Blade and Cherry, traps set and waiting for orders."

"Here Ice, confirmed. Stay tuned for incoming forces any time now. The ceremony is about to start."

"Listen gakis, no mercy and no prisoners. Is that clear?"

"Hai Snake," came five voices of the radio and Anko gave a short nod to Zabuza. "You ready for this old timer?" Zabuza developed a small twitch in his right eye as he growled, "I am not that old! And even if I were I still got more than enough in me to show you upstarts how shit is done." Anko grinned as her body pulsed with adrenalin coming from her new seal, "This party hopefully will be getting crazy."

**Ω**

The four genin and one chunin had been on the look out for any strange activity for nearly 2 hours by now but still things were silent. The Kumori Metsuki had found nothing so far, Akuma's traps were untriggered and Haku had spotted no one doing anything suspicious besides that servant and maid sneaking off into a garden shack, for obviously more intimate celebrations.

Zabuza was stiffening a yawn as he let his gaze wander the gathered guests as well as the guards that had finally shown up as Assei-sama had entered the yard. The other teams except for Haku had also been joined by guards and a few of the employed samurai, the latter giving the shinobi hateful glares.

Akuma was especially tense by now. All his muscles were tensed and ready for anything as he looked around through the corners of his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "What is taking them so long," muttered the teen as he shot a gaze over his shoulders at the guards that were seemingly not paying little attention. Sakura was letting one of her Chakrams spin around her right fingers, eying her boyfriend, "Relaxe Akuma-kun, they will show up in due time. We only have t-" Her sentence was cut short as a small dart hit her neck and her world became dizzy.

Akuma looked up at her and saw her body drop as a sudden pain filled his being. His looked down his chest and saw the tip of a spear pointing out form his right chest. Very slowly as blood seeped from his mouth Akuma turned his head and saw a guard pushing the spear deeper into him while more guards picked up their weapons. 'Not without me trying,' thought Akuma as he focused his Psynergy.

**Ω**

"TRAP! TRAITORS!!" The other Konoha nins grabbed their heads in pain as Akuma voice shouted in their minds, undoubtedly using his Psynergy to communicate. Anko looked up just in time to see one of the samurai draw his katana and charge at her along with a couple of his fellows. She was barely able to jump backwards from the sudden barrage of arrows aimed at her from somewhere on the walls and she quickly whipped out a kunai in each hand before she let the fly into the skulls of two guards charging her form the right.

Metal hit metal as Zabuza pulled free his cleaver and blocked no less than three katana at once before pushing the samurai backwards. "Damn punks! What is the meaning of this?!" "Silence scum," bellowed one of the guard while the guests began to panic in the background, "Assei-sama ordered your death!" "Like Hell we will die," snarled Anko as pulled out more kunai and sent them into the group of guards charging her and Zabuza.

**Ω**

Naruto was dodging a couple of spear thrusts with a quick roll as he started to mold chakra for his favorite jutsu, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Nine clones popped into existence and dove at the guards that turned traitor on the nins while Hinata spun around the sloppy sword strike of another before dealing a lethal Juuken strike to the man's temple, blasting his brains out on the other side. "Fucking bastards! Why are you doing this?" shouted Naruto as he dove under a spear before slamming a fist into a guards kidney.

"Assei-sama demands your death! You shall not ruin his plans to rule this land." bellowed several samurai as they charged at the two genin as both fell backwards to stand back to back. "Any ideas Hinata?" asked Naruto as he whipped out a couple of kunai in his left hand and let them fly into the charging men. "Staying alive." answered Hinata as she ducked a spear and sent her open palm up to strike the man's chin and blasting him backwards.

"Thanks," snorted Naruto sarcastically as he saw a new group of guards round a corner and prepare to charge them when "_Sensatsu Suishou!" _Thousands of small needles made of ice rained down on the newcomers and effectively killing the most of them. Naruto dared to shortly look upwards and saw Haku's fluttering kimono disappear over the roof top. 'We owe you Haku,' as Naruto started to flash through hand seals for one of his new jutsu ending in the dragon hand seal, _"Raiton: Hishou Raikou!" _Lightning cracked over his hands as he quickly pointed his open palms towards the closest group of guards.

Before the men could as much as blink several bows of lightning shot from Naruto's hands and hit the group, branching off from the first targets to several others. The men were twitching as the Raiton jutsu jumped from man to man, melting their neural pathways in their brains in a matter of seconds. Naruto watched in grim satisfaction as the jutsu slowly ebbed off and he turned around to the next group of dead bodies to be.

Hinata by this time was trying to bring some distance between herself and her opponents. Now that she was only faced with samurai in heavy armor she needed way more chakra to do damage and she did not have an endless supply of this. 'I need to get rid of several of them in one swipe or I will get into real trouble,' thought the young girl when she suddenly caught sight of a pond near the walls. Quickly starting to form hand seals and making her opponents stop dead in their tracks Hinata grinned as the pond started to rise. Holding the last seal she slowly spoke the name of her jutsu, _"__Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." _The water rose further before finally taking the shape of a dragon behind Hinata, opening its maw wide at the samurai before charging and crashing into them, the impact alone breaking nearly all of their bones while several drowned in the jutsu.

Hinata watched in satisfaction how water covered the twitching or unmoving bodies before she turned her back on them, knowing that none of them would ever be able to fight again.

**Ω**

Haku was speedily moving over the roofs in search for Sakura or Akuma, both not responding to her calls over the radio. "What is going on here," muttered the medic as she watched the two battles unfold, knowing that Zabuza and Anko could take care of themselves. Hinata and Naruto also seemed able to handle themselves so she went to check on the two missing members. Sensing a sudden movement on her right she let a handful senbon needles fly and turned to see them all land in the face of an archer, killing the man quickly and silently.

Turning back to her path she saw several men rush up a ladder and at her. Getting fed up quickly Haku started to speed through hand seals faster than even her master before she felt the known and welcome chill take a hold of the air, _"__Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko!"_ The moisture in the air quickly crystallized before forming the shape of a leaping ice tiger, roaring loudly before it charged the men that tried to outrun the jutsu... in vain. The tiger crashed into them, freezing their bodies and a good part of the roof before their bodies were scattered into millions of ice pieces.

Ignoring the death Haku ran through the falling ice splinters in search for the two genin, praying to Kami-sama that they were alright.

**Ω**

It was dark. His chest throbbed in pain. He was bound in shackles. He knew he had to get free and that fast. Suddenly a sound reached him: cries; female cries. Cries of a voice in knew all to well. His eyes snapped open, revealing pure blue eyeballs and abyssal black pupils. Another female cry and his rage boiled over, his whole body starting ooze heat, _"LIQUIFIER!" _And then there were only flames.

**Ω**

Naruto and Hinata had managed to fight their way towards the yard and meet up with Anko and Zabuza who were surrounded by dead and mutilated bodies. Anko had just called back her snakes from several victims before she turned to the two genin. "What happened?" "Not sure; we were attacked like you and we just managed to get a breather in," said Naruto as he handed a Soldier Pill to Hinata who took it with a quick thanks.

"Where are the other two," grumbled Zabuza as he pulled his cleaver out of a samurai's chest with a sickening sound. "They are nowhere to be found Zabuza-sama," came Haku's voice as she stepped through and ice mirror that had formed next to her master. "Fucking Kami," cursed Anko as she motioned for the rest to come closer. Suddenly laughter caused them to look up and they saw Assei walk out of the main building, at least 200 new guards spilling out around him.

"I must recommend you, you managed to become actual thorns in my side." "You," shouted Anko and Naruto in one voice as they pulled out two kunai each. "What is your plan," asked Haku calmly as she prepared for more death. "I will not give up this position after it took so long to secure it from my foolish cousin. I did not pay for countless assassinations only to be stopped by you fools." Anko's eyes narrowed as realization dawned on her face. "There are no rebels; it was only a trap to lure out those who should rightfully hold the power!"

Assei grinned as his eyes shone with murder, "Oh so quick in mind. If you had just let the bandits kill the bratty girl none of this would have happened. Now you all will die... alongside her." he waved his right hand and a guard brought forth a bound and gagged Tsaki, her clothes ripped and tears spilling from her eyes. "Assei you bastard," shouted Naruto as his nails slowly grew to claws. Assei wiggled a finger at the kitsune container, "Ah-ah-ah. Now don't act hasty. We still have your friends in custody." "WHAT?!"

"Yes we have the pink bitch and that weird freak stashed away safely. At least he will be save; the girl is probably already servicing my men in the dungeon." gasps and growls came from the group of Konoha nin as they stepped closer together. 'Fucking bullshit. What they say is pretty much possible,' thought Anko as she prayed that Sakura was not going through this right now. "And now it is time for you to die," bellowed Assei.

As the group of guards and samurai was about to charge at the outnumbered group of nins the ground started to shake violently before small fractures appeared at the ground in front of the Konoha nin. The fractures grew quickly in size, froming a large spider web pattern as suddenly a growling voice spoke from thin air, _"Mother Gaia!" _With an explosion that send huge junks of earth skywards several of the first attackers were flung along, bones breaking and bringing death quick. After the explosion of stone small streams of lava shot up as well and flowed towards the guards and samurai who started to back up.

Slowly the attack faded away, a huge crater left in the middle of the yard and the Konoha nin turned to their left, seeing a heavily panting Akuma lean against the building, his left hand pointed at where the attack just hit. In his other arm he held a heavily banged up Sakura wrapped in the remains of his coat. "I can understand treachery... I can understand torture," rasped Akuma as his seals glowed lightly, "But... what I will never understand is... the wish to rape..."

Time seemed to freeze as Akuma finished his sentence before started to stumble towards his team mates, more specifically towards Haku. The med nin understood and met them halfway, ignoring the still potential threat in their backs. Swiftly she activated a diagnosis jutsu and first moved to scan Akuma but he shook his head, "I'm going to be okay... just a couple of flesh wounds... Sakura needs it more..."

Naruto was seething in his mind, 'They will pay for doing this to Sakura!' **"Naruto... I know you are very angry but..." **Kyuubi's voice stopped as suddenly a small spark of her chakra reached Naruto's nose. **"Naruto, she has NOT been violated... I smell no other strong male scent on her accept Akuma's." **'That may be but they are still going down hard. Screw hiding true power and keeping secrets.'

Slowly he stepped away from the group and walked towards his enemies, eyes fixed on Assei and cold as ice. "We may blow the mission with this and the council will have our asses but you're going down hard." He held out his right hand slightly to the side as he started to gather chakra to this hand. Swirls of blue chakra began to circle over his hands before it formed a very small ball that slowly grew in size. As it reached the size of a small melon it stopped growing and Naruto looked up at the group of foes as he snarled at them in a fox-like way.

Back with the group Anko and Zabuza were both staring at the scene in front of them. "Holy fuck," whispered Anko, her eyes focused on the swirling ball of chakra, "This... this can't be... this is..."

Suddenly Naruto dashed forward towards Assei, dancing around the guards that tried to stop him from reaching the man. Closer and closer Naruto got to the man and he now saw the fear in Assei's eyes as Naruto pulled his right hand a bit back before punching it forward, shoving the ball of chakra into the man's stomach, _"RASENGAN!!_"

Time seemed to slow down as the ball of chakra started to slowly eat away at Assei's flesh before it started to tear through his guts and bones. Time started to pick up again as the attack started to break through Assei's back and finally he was launched backwards into several of his guards, blood flowing like a fountain from the enormous hole in his stomach. Naruto, who's head had been lowered so far looked up, steel blue eyes burning with anger as the Rasengan was kept stable in his one hand, his hand and arm dripping with blood and guts.

"This will be the day you all die," snarled Naruto as he moved his left hand in a half ram seal. Suddenly the air around his left hand seemed to bent and turn as slowly something grew from his pointed index and middle finger, easily reaching the length of a katana. _"Kaze no Yaiba,"_ whispered Naruto as he swung his left had towards the still frozen guards and without meeting any resistance cut through two of them with his wind blade.

Life seemed to come back to the guards as the went from staring at their fallen master at the teen that had killed him so effortlessly. Fear started to settle into their minds as they saw two more corpses lie next to Naruto before the teen stood at his full high, winds moving slowly around him. And before anyone could move Naruto took action, tearing into the closest group with his Kaze no Yaiba while his right hand kept the Rasengan stable as he tore it through several peoples' sides as he rushed forward.

The rest of the nin watched in fascination how Naruto easily tore through everyone that stood in his way with his two jutsu and most were thinking that they got what they deserved. Haku in the meanwhile was focused on healing the several cuts, bruises and stabbing wounds all over Sakura's body and she felt how the girl's by now unconscious body started to relax with each healed wound. As she was finished she lay Sakura carefully on a still soft patch of grass before she turned towards Akuma, hands once more glowing in a slight green.

Haku neared Akuma who was still bleeding from several deep wounds all over his chest area and arms, his clothes already dripping with his own blood. As she was about to place her hands on a large gash on his back he wordlessly pushed her hand away, shaking his head. Haku was confused, why wouldn't he let her heal him? True, from what the latest medical reports said he would heal from it on his own. It would take time but it would happen though with near guaranteed scaring in the process. But she had no choice, she had to accept his decision. Her chakra fading she turned back to the slaughter.

Naruto panted, sweat dripping down his sides as he slowly pulled his Kaze no Yaiba from the last samurai's chest. "It is done," muttered Naruto as slowly both jutsu dispersed as he canceled the chakra flow. He by now felt the strain on his chakra pool as he had been consciously avoiding using Kyuubi's chakra and had used only his own. It was something he had figured during his training: if he relied on his sister's chakra for too long he would grow weak, not stronger. So from now on he would try to mostly use his own chakra.

He looked up and saw Hinata rushing towards him through the sea of blood and guts and gave her s short grin before his eyes slowly dropped along with his body. "Used too much chakra I guess," mumbled Naruto as he felt himself fall into two warm arms and the world grew dark.

The group watched how Hinata caught Naruto and slowly placed one arm around her shoulder before she dragged him towards the group. Anko was still in shock from Naruto using THAT attack but... 'Oh why am I surprised? He isn't the most surprising ninja for nothing.' She turned around and saw Zabuza stand there, his jaw on the ground and eyes bugging out. "That... that... that... was..." "Yes its was just that; now close your mouth, you stink."

Akuma was not looking at Naruto and Hinata. He had seen enough slaughter and death to know what to expect. Instead his eyes were focused on Sakura and her softly breathing form. He closed his hands into fists as anger bubbled inside him; anger at himself and is incompetence. 'This will end soon.' suddenly his vision began to sway as his mind softly dropped into darkness. "too much blood loss," muttered the teen as he fell on the ground next to Sakura.

The conscious nin looked around and soon spotted something utterly forgotten: a gagged and bound Tsaki. Anko sighed as she turned towards Zabuza, you get the gakis and I take brat over there. We need to find a place to rest up and then we'll be heading back to Konoha. This... farce is over."

**Ω**

It was the next day that found Akuma sitting on the roof of the hotel they were staying at. He was looking at the rising sun while his eyes seemed vacant for some reason. he was wearing his usual attire without the coat... and without the gloves... . His eyes drifted from the rising sun towards his hands and a scowl appeared on his face. "This will end; today." quickly he stood up and dropped the couple of meters from the roof to the room the group slept in, silently walking towards his corner where he had placed his weapons against the wall. Despite his near silent movements everyone awoke quickly as he drew Masamune and slowly left the room the same way he came.

The rest of the group suddenly were out of their beds and after the teen, fearing what he was about to do. "You don't think he would do that," asked Sakura who had recovered over the night, her face filled with fear. "I hope he doesn't," said Hinata, praying to Kami-sama that Akuma wouldn't do anything stupid. "Less talking, more running; he is ahead of us and time is running out," snapped Anko as the raced over the roof tops of the village.

Soon afterwards the reached the woods and started to speed through it when they suddenly felt Akuma stop ahead of them. Slowing down themselves they soon stood at the edge of a clearing. They peered into the free space and saw Akuma standing in the middle, sword in his right hand like a normal swordsman would hold it. Suddenly, with a movement that even the three older nins missed, Akuma had cut away his shirt, exposing his back to them as he started to channel Psynergy through Masamune.

"It ends today; no more games; no more seals; no more hiding." As he spoke he rammed Masamune into the ground while the fingers of his right hand were cracking with lightning. Quickly he raised his left hand and did two X motions over his palm and back of his hands and then blood dripped from the hand. Without flinching he repeated the process on his right hand before a strong wind picked up, howling around Akuma. His hands moved to his shoulders, blood dripping on his skin and Sakura couldn't help but gasp as she noticed something. 'The scars... they are not there...'

Akuma softly touched both hands to his shoulders and the blood flowed down his back and chest, soon taking a mind of its own and flowing into patters unnatural. A seal of complicate circles, triangles and other geometric forms formed on his back that started to glow for a short time before cracks moved through it and then it shattered, small glass fragment like pieces falling from the seal and revealing skin under it.

Lines seemed to form on his skin, chest and back, colored in an angry red before fading slightly, revealing to be numerous scars that ran over his skin. Suddenly four were prominent scars, going parallel to his spine appeared, two on each side but... those four were still bleeding like they were fresh... With a grunt Akuma flopped down on the ground, Masamune right in front of him and he grasped the handle before pulling it out of the ground. Slowly he placed in his lap, tracing the sharp edge with his fingers and cutting them slightly, blood staining the pure steel. "May blood lead to blood; hate to hate; and death to death."

A mist seemed to seep out of Masamune and large cloud of silver energy floated in front of the sitting Adept. It seemed to take no specific shape except for a head forming in the middle of it, seemingly glaring down at the Adept. The teens eyes glanced over as if his mind was elsewhere before his whole body started to crack with lightning that was NOT created by himself. His while body started to twitch slightly and his moth opened a bit as if to give voice to his pain.

Then suddenly it all ended; the mist was gone, the lightning was gone and Akuma look like he was shaking where he sat. 'I... I see... so that... is how it is...' Slowly his eyes drifted towards the blade that lay in his lap and he saw his own eyes reflecting in it. Eyes that had taken a different color from the bright blue... a slightly silver hue lay over the blue that was slowly giving way for the metallic color. **"The time draws closer... for you to make a stand... and take hold of your birth..." **"So the wise creature spoke to its offspring," muttered Akuma as his mind started to fog with clouds and he fell backwards. As he fell he saw his friends dart out from the woods towards him, all faces worried. 'Maybe... this won't be as bad... as I thought...'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

... well, this finishes that... i guess the last part has given everyone a couple of questions... hopefully it did because that was my intent. before people ask: no, Akuma is NOT hearing Kyuubi's voice in his head. i won't say much more yet so please don't ask.

**Jutsu and Translation:**

!-- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

Kumori Metsuki - Shadow Eyes - a scouting and tracking squad of kitsune. they possess the ability to practically move at light speed through the world but for that they had to give up they physical bodies and are incapable to interact with the physical world.

Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou - The Thousand Flying Needles of Death - Haku condenses the very water particles of the air into ice senbo needles like before they launch at the target/s.

Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko - Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger - Haku uses her Bloodline to create a icely tiger that soon charges the target, freezin everything in its way before exploding in a storm of ice that can shatter what had been frozen beforehead.

Rasengan - Spiral Sphere - -.-' do i realy need to explain this? i think not...

Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind - the user creates a blade made of wind chakra from any part of his/her hand. the blade itself can only be stopped by another Fuuton blade/jutsu or through very high chakra enhancing of a very well forged sword.

well, that is it for today. please leave a review if you would be so kind and until the next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	18. Chapter 18

Good day Ladies and Gentlemen adn welcome to the next chapter of Naruto Golden Interference.

this chapter will bear witness to the return to Konoha as well as a few shocking revelations. i hope people won't kill me for what i did and plan to do...

seems like i am getting some better results with my "more updates - smaller chapters" policy as it has NOT been more than a month that i updated. but it's still not as fast as i would like..... well, blame University if you want to put your blame somewhere.

but enough rambling, enjoy this chapter

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next day found Team 11 and the two additions back on their way to Konoha. Spirits were pretty high even though new questions surrounded the born Adept of the group. When he had come to again the blue of his eyes had been fully replaced by a rich silver, giving his eyes a certain piercing glare. The reaction within the group had varied: Zabuza had been not caring at all; Haku found it medically fascinating how his eye color changed permanently; Anko said if gave even more to his 'don't mess with me' aura around him; to Naruto it was simply "Cooool!!!" to quote the foxboy; Hinata found it intriguing how similar his eyes now looked to a Hyuuga's, though fearing her 'dear family' would again do something very foolish; Sakura.... she was happy with the change, often staring into his eyes for long moments without saying anything.

Akuma himself was slightly worried by it though, 'The changes happen too fast. Not long and even more will be visible, things that will raise suspicion... I should come clean with them but... it's too much for now.... things could go way too bad....'

Anko in the meanwhile was deep in thought about the coming training for her genin. 'We need to check on those elements Hinata and Akuma have.... I still can't figure out what that light meant and for Akuma to have the Darkness element.... I never would have expected to see a Darkness user in my life.... the stories are mind boggling.....' The woman looked up at the sky, using the sun to gauge the time.

'This takes way too long.... I want to get back faster....' Suddenly a grin split her face, "Gakis, hold." The whole group stopped and the four genin turned towards their sensei. "What's the matter Anko-chan?" "From here on I want to move faster. I want to reach Konoha either by sunset or sunrise." The genin were staring at their sensei with wide eyes before Akuma summed up what they all thought, "Sensei you are crazy."

Anko chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Not the slightest Akuma. Go about the jutsu that I taught you and try to figure out which would be of use here." The four genin shared looks of clear confusion before they started to talk amongst them. "You got any idea Hina-chan?" No, none at all Naru-kun." "How about you Sakura?" "Nothing Akuma-kun."

Ideas were throw around as the four slowly closed in on the solution. 'She said we ALL should go over our jutsu,' thought Naruto, rubbing his chin, 'That would mean we ALL know the same jutsu....' "That's it!" the three looked at Naruto as his face was split by a grin. "It's so easy I want to slap myself: Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Silence was all that met him before Akuma slapped his forehead with an open palm, "I'm so stupid."

The four turned back to a grinning Anko, "So you figured it out? Now, who should summon to help us here?" "Definately not me," said Naruto, surprising everyone. "Why not Naru-kun," asked Hinata while tilting her head slightly left, making it hard for Naruto not to kiss her cute face. "Think about it: what would happen if we showed up in Konoha riding a huge Kitsune?" Everyone sweat dropped and spoke in one voice, "Point taken."

"That leaves you with three summoners and seven people to ride as well as two foxes. Figure something out gakis," grinned Anko, making it very clear that SHE would just sit back and not use any chakra to summon one of her snakes. "I think it is pretty obvious," said Naruto while looking at each of them, "While ravens and phoenixes are good fliers and strong probably only the dragons have the stamina and strength to carry us all back to Konoha."

Once more he was met with silence as everyone stared at him. His right eyebrow started to twitch slightly, "What?" "Who are you," asked Anko as she pulled out a kunai, "You're thinking too logic to be Naruto." "Oh chill Anko-chan. I have just been given a few lessons in tactics and deduction. Sometimes it pays off to have a furry friend." Anko was looking at Naruto in shock as he openly admitted that Kyuubi had taught him something but she soon sighed, 'Why am I not surprised that he can make the greatest of all Bijuu teach him something?'

"You heard the gaki, get summoning," said Anko as she took a few steps back. "Guess it's time to get this show on the road," said Akuma as he cracked his knuckles and then swiftly went through the seals, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _A cloud of smoke way larger than Sakura's filled the road and caused most of the to cough. Before the smoke could even clear a roar sounded from the inside as two enormous wings pierced through the cloud. The wings were scaled and of a sky blue color with white highlights, each wing easily reaching a span of 8 meters. The smoke cleared and revealed the rest of the summon. The dragon stood a good 5 meters tall as looked around with its dark red eyes. Its tails swished behind it in a sharp manner as if preparing to swat away a small house. "Who summoned me? I see no foe."

The voice was obviously female though the vibration in it spoke of large power. "I summoned you. Sadly not for battle but we still need your aid," said Akuma as he stepped in front of the dragoness. "May I ask for your name?" "Inadzuma human. So you are the one deemed worthy our support." The dragon leaned her head down to Akuma's high before pushing her nostrils into his chest, nearly knocking him flat on his ass. Taking a very deep breath Inadzuma inhaled his scent before her dark blue eyes sparked, "I see why you were allowed... we can expect quite a few things from you. What do you need me for?" "We need someone of speed and strength to carry me and my fellow nin to Konoha." "Hm.... as long as you make a habit out of it it will be your taxi JUST THIS ONCE!" With her shouted words she glared at Akuma who couldn't help but gulp, "As you wish....."

Seeing Akuma close to cowering before his own summon was drawing several chuckles and laughs from his friends and team mates. Slowly the dragon lowered herself and enabled the nin to climb onto her back. "I hope you all know how to do the Sticky with chakra," said Inadzuma as she stretched her wings a few times, "Because this will be one hell of a ride." And with a very strong push of her legs and an enormous flap of her wings she propelled herself HIGH into the air.

The nin barely had had the time to gather the chakra before the wind was whipping through their faces, making it hard to keep their eyes open. The two vixen were cradled in Hinata's and Haku's arms, not able to stick to the dragon's back on their own. A few more flaps of her wings Inadzuma rose even higher into the sky before she set off towards Konoha. She flew with a speed that had the wind whipping against the nin on her back and all of them started to focus on the dragon scales they sat on to keep the wind from cutting into their eyes.

**Ω**

At the southern gate of Konoha were Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu on guard duty. They were playing some cards, trying to pass time; it was noon and no one would come in for the next three hours or so. "Two new cards," said Izumo lowly as he placed two face down cards on the table. Kotetsu handed him his new cards before dealing himself a single one. "I'm all in," said Kotetsu with a dark grin that sent shivers down his friend's spine. "I fold."

Izumo sighed as he placed his cards on the table, looking down the road leading towards the village. 'Nothing happens; it's boring as hell here.' Suddenly his eyes caught something: an enormous shadow moving over the road but no one to cast said shadow. Standing up to get a better look he saw that the shadow had wings, a long neck and a tail. Slowly he looked up at the sky and his heart skipped a beat. Up in the sky he saw a huge dragon speed towards Konoha. The blue scales of the beast were barely visible against the clear sky but he still saw it.

Kotetsu by now had noticed the behavior of his friend and followed his gaze before he too started to stare like a fool. "Holy Kami," muttered Kotetsu as he remembered something he witnessed a bit back. "That can only mean one thing....." "What are you talking about? We have to ring the alarms!" "Calm down. Some time back I overheard how Hokage-sama handed a three summoning contracts lost so far to Mitarashi-san. She must have handed them to her team." Izumo paled slightly as he looked up again, "You mean her WHOLE TEAM can summon?!" "Yup. And from the looks of it she wants to hand her report on and get over it."

Just then the shadow shot over them without a sound, the dragon going lower. Shortly after the summon had past them they were hit by a very strong gale of wind that blew them over and covering them in dust. While they lay on the ground a slip of paper sailed down and landed right in front of Izumo. He looked at the piece of paper and saw the crude drawing of a chibi snake and a chibi fox, sticking their tongues out at him while the fox was also giving him the finger. "Yes. It's Anko alright. And with her Naruto as well..... Konoha beware, the prank master is back......"

**Ω**

Sarutobi Seiyuuki, Sandaime Hokage of age and renown was standing on top of the Kage tower, puffing his pipe nervously. 'Team 11 is overdue.... and things have not been well.... things will get ugly very soon....' as if on cue he saw the huge dragon soar towards the tower and his heart skipped two full beads. "HOLY HELL," shouted the old man as the dragon rose higher into the air and then dove down right towards the tower.

Sarutobi was frozen in place as he saw the dragon fall closer and closer, wings pressed close against its body and about to crash into the building. But in the last moment the beast spread its wings again, catching the air and stopping just a few meters above the roof. Several flaps later and the tower shook violently as the summon landed on the roof. Sarutobi stared as Team 11, Haku and Zabuza climbed of the the dragon's back, all a bit wobbly on their feet. "Thanks for the ride Inadzuma, though next time, if ever, please warn us when you are about to drop like like a turtle out of orbit." "Bah! You youths have no respect for an entrance. And what is an orbit?" Akuma shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Just felt like saying it. Anyway, I'll see you around for a battle." "Take care Hatchling." And with a large cloud of smoke Inadzuma disappeared back to the realm of summons.

Just now the nin noticed their Kage stand with them on the roof and most of them stood at attention.... except for Naruto. "Hey old man! How you doing? Ready to give me your Hat and robe yet?!" "NARUTO!" Anko sent a hard fist at his head, "Show some respect!" Sarutobi just chuckled at the sighed, "It's okay Anko; he never calls me by any proper title unless it's really important. I take it the mission was a success?" "Well.... define success....," muttered Anko while rubbing her neck. Sarutobi got a curious look on his face, "Follow me to my office and then explain what you mean."

**Ω**

A good hour later Sarutobi was seating in his chair, having just heard the verbal report. To say he was surprised was an understatement. 'False mission details, fake lord, a slaughter house and Naruto knowing the Rasengan and doing it with one hand.... this is NOT good...... NOT GOOD AT ALL!'

Sarutobi knew he had not much time left. Sooner or later he would have to talk to Naruto and it seemed to tend towards sooner.... as in right now. "Sounds to me like this mission was at least a B-rank... your pay will be upped accordingly. Haku, Zabuza: you are dismissed. Haku, I was asked to inform you that you will have double shifts for a week for running without telling your superior." Haku blushed slightly before quickly bowing, "Hai Hokage-sama."

The two left the room swiftly, feeling that their Kage had important things to discuss with the rest. The aged man looked at Naruto with eyes clear and serious, catching the kitsune container's attention. "Naruto.... I think it is time I come clean with you about a few things...." He looked at the other genin and Anko. "You may choose to let them stay or hear this alone...."

To say Naruto was confused would be putting it lightly. He was utterly lost what the hell the old man would tell him. Kyuubi on the other hand, taking short control over Naruto's nose and ears picked up every sign and quickly figured out just WHAT the old man would tell her brother. **'I hope this will end well old monkey.... for both our sakes.....'**

"I don't know what you mean old man but... they can stay. I would probably tell them anyways." "Fine Naruto....." Sarutobi took a deep drag from his pipe and closed his eye. "Naruto.... for years you often asked me one question again and again.... and today... you will get your answer...." Everyone saw Naruto tense instantly, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair tightly. "Hokage-sama.... do you mean......." "Yes Naruto.... today.... today I will tell you about your parents."

Silence fell over the room and a needle dropping would have been like Gamabunta jumping through the village. "Naruto... I will give it to your straight: your father was no one else but the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." "WHAT!!!"

Anko had shot out of her chair and stood in front of her leader, face warped in anger and fury. "YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT HE SEALED THE KYUUBI IN HIS OWN SON??? AND THE VILLAGE STILL TREATS HIM THIS WAY?!?!?!" "Why?"

Naruto's calm and even voice silenced everyone as he stared right at the old man. "Why me?" Sarutobi sighed as he closed his eyes, "Because of several things. For one, how could Minato ask ANYONE to sacrifice their child if he had just been made father to a healthy boy and not willing to use him? How could he ask for something he himself was not willing to give? Tow, only a newborn infant, a couple of days old at best can be used for the sealing method Minato used because anyone old would have their chakra paths blasted and the Kyuubi would have been free again. And three... even though you were only a few hours old you already had the chakra reserves of a chunin, a trait that Minato shared. All three things together made you the ONLY possible vessel for containing Kyuubi. Also... Minato hoped you inherited your mother's iron will....what would make it very difficult for the Kyuubi to warp your mind..."

"Why was no one told," asked Hinata, Sakura and Akuma in one voice, all three angry and showing it: their combined killing intent was making even Sarutobi sweat slightly.... and Naruto was still only sitting there.... "It was my decision to not tell anyone... Minato made many foes in and outside of Konoha during his life, foes that would like little less than killing the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash.... or even worse...." "You could have told some of use," fumed Anko, her hands balled into fists. "You told everyone who knew about His child that he along with his mother died as the hospital was attacked. You lied to the whole village! Had you told SOMEONE he would have been adopted! He would have been spared all the beatings!"

"It would have leaked outside and we would have had every other nation gunning for Naruto. I made the Law so Naruto would have the chance to grow up in peace." "Like hell that worked," shouted three females and one male at Sarutobi, all four pulling enough chakra and Psynergy to make lesser people faint. Sarutobi sighed sadly, "I see that now... but I seemed like the only option at that time."

Akuma was seething, his anger rising to levels it had only reached once in his whole life. "Give me one cause, just one fucking cause why I should not repeat what I did to my village here." His voice was dripping with venom, ice cold and sharper than any weapon as his Psynergy started to flow from his skin and the sky darkened with storm clouds. Sarutobi finally, for the first time feared this genin. He gulped when he prepared to say something that would set too many things rolling and crashing. "Because.... Naruto's mother.... is still alive... and in this village....."

Silence.... no word..... no breath.... Psynergy and chakra disappeared..... only in Death was more silence...... and then.....

"**WHAT?!!?!?!" **Naruto's roar shook the whole tower as he was covered in Kyuubi's chakra, his features becoming feral, five tails made of chakra popping into vision. The chair he had sat in was turned to dust by the fiery chakra and a blast sent everyone a few feet backwards. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, chakra whipping around him like a wild storm as his right hand shot upwards. A hand made of red chakra shot forth and pinned Sarutobi against the wall effortlessly, slamming down on his chest hard enough to break ribs. **"What did you say?!" **Naruto's voice was a dark, echoing growl that was little behind the threatening voice of Kyuubi in her fox form.

"Your mother.... still lives.....," croaked Sarutobi through clenched teeth as he tried breath. **"Where is she? Tell me so I may tear her apart for leaving me!!!!" **"NO! You must not harm her! It was not her fault!" **"SHUT UP! TELL ME WHERE THAT WHORE IS!!" **Naruto was livid, his mind filled with an unholy rage. The grip on the old man tightened to the point where everyone could hear more bones snapping and that was a signal for one of them.

Naruto suddenly felt two hands pressed against his back before he howled in pain as lightning traveled through his body in strong waves. Huge sparks flew off him as he turned his head slightly and saw Akuma stand behind him, blasting him with more and more lightning. Naruto growled at the older teen but couldn't move as the lightning slowly caused his muscles to quit working. "Naruto, calm down," said Akuma as he pushed more and more Psynergy into his lightning, keeping it from doing permanent harm but directing it so Naruto was unable to move.

Suddenly his cheeks were cupped and Naruto's head was turned slightly and he looked straight into Hinata's eyes... and he saw her crying.... "Naruto-kun.... did you not always tell me.... that you wanted to know what truly happened? What happened to your family.... your father.... your mother.... This is your chance.... let Hokage-sama tell you.... please.... this is your only chance....." And then she leaned in and placed a soft loving kiss on his lips.

Slowly everyone saw how the chakra ebbed away and one after another the chakra tails vanished. Slowly Naruto's arms moved around Hinata as he held onto her for dear life. Akuma stepped back, pulling all lightening out of Naruto's body and turned his attention to Sarutobi. Nodding at Sakura, who was crying slightly the two walked towards the man and swiftly went to heal his broken ribs before helping him up. Sarutobi was thankful but he knew he deserved more than this; he deserved so much more pain for his faults.

Anko was standing behind this all, watching it play out with misty eyes. 'Naruto....'

Minutes passed as Naruto cried into Hinata's shoulder, bottled up emotions of years breaking through. No one spoke, no one dared to do more than breath as slowly Naruto seemed to calm down. After what seemed like hours Naruto had run out of tears. He was only sobbing as very slowly he got a new hold on his emotions. He pulled slightly back from Hinata and looked at her with red eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss soon went from sweet innocence to heated love as Naruto's tongue parted Hinata's lips and invaded her mouth. Hinata was forgetting everything; only the kiss mattered as she returned it with equal fervor.

Everyone just let them be, trying to look away but unable at the show of tongue, lips and teeth. After what once again seemed like a small eternity the two teens broke away from the kiss, panting, flushed and longing for more. But a small voice in his head reminded Naruto that he had a bigger monkey to fry. His gaze locked onto the Hokage who held up one hand, "No need for threats.... I will talk...."

Without any chairs to sit in everyone simply stood where they were, listening intently to what the aged man told them. "After your father sealed the Kyuubi in you, I went to look for your mother. But all I found was the utterly destroyed hospital. I started a full scale search but the news were devastating: everyone in the hospital had been killed. The bodies had been crushed under the tons over tons of debris to identification was out of the question. Only Tsunade would have been able to do it and she.... she left the village for good years before."

"In hind sight I should have doubted this information from the start as it was Danzou himself who told me but at that time I saw no cause to doubt him. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was listed as a victim to the Kyuubi Attack and I forgot about it. I gave you her maiden name to elude Minato's enemies, installed the Law and then placed you in the orphanage; had I taken you in myself people would have forced me out of office because I would have shown inappropriate favoritism."

"For years things went as they were until my student, Jiraiya, brought me information that turned many things upside down. Uzumaki Kushina was not dead. Danzou had kidnapped her as well as the genin that watched her after the birth. We know not why Danzou did this but we know where she is held: in Danzou's private mansion what also serves as Ne's headquarter. But we had no proof; we had no option of exposing this all without risking a civil war throughout Konoha. We were still weak from the attack and needed every scratch of stability we could get."

"Jiraiya keeps taps on Danzou and Kushina, trying to find the right time to free her without a fuzz but it is painfully obvious we were not successful. Kushina remains captive and we are unable to free her. We tried more than once but each team was found dead outside of Konoha."

Silence filled the room as the old man finished his tale. Naruto was shaking where he stood, hands balled into fists. 'How dare they? HOW DARE THEY!' He would have once more pulled on Kyuubi's chakra had Hinata not been holding him tightly and calming him down. "Where is this Danzou," muttered Naruto. "Naruto... you're not thinking..." "I will get her back no matter the cost," growled Naruto before Akuma cut him off, "You mean 'WE will get her back'." "NO! I will do this alone! I-!" He was cut off as a fist landed on his face, throwing him backwards and into a wall where he slumped down.

Before he could get his world back in focus someone grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him back to his feet, making him stare in the silver eyes of his team mate. "Listen up Naruto and LISTEN WELL! We will NOT let you go on this suicide mission! NOT ALONE!! We WILL go WITH you if you want it or not!!!" Akuma was shaking him as he spoke, glaring at the shorter teen. "He is right Naruto-kun," came Hinata's soft but firm voice, "we are your friends... and more. We will help you." "We will train; we will grow stronger; and we WILL rescue your mom," finished Sakura as the two girls hugged the recently released Naruto.

Naruto was still shocked. He was just barely registering the lengths his team mates and friends would go to help him. New tears started to fall from his eyes as he returned the hug the girls were giving him and grinned at Akuma, "I.... I..." But the Adept only gave him a wave and a smile, "We are a team; we are your friends and if you ask me we are family."

The two adults watched the scene with proud hearts but said nothing. After a bit the situation turned serious again as Naruto turned to Anko, "Sensei.... no more missions; we're going to train till we drop and then some." Anko was shocked as Naruto called her "sensei" but then she grinned, "You got it brat." Anko then turned to the Hokage, "Sir, we need access to the Darkness scrolls." "WHAT?!" The old man was floored and was SURE that he had heard wrong. "Anko... you know that there are no longer-" "Akuma here has the Darkness alignment," cut Anko in, shocking the aged man. "Well.... then I guess it's alright...." "And we Hinata's chakra slip did something I have never seen before," continued Anko as she pulled a slip from somewhere and handed it to Hinata who quickly channeled some chakra into it. Sarutobi nearly had an heart attack as the slip first got wet and the glowed in a bright light. "Holy...."

He started at the young Hyuuga before he opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake. He drank the good half liter down within only a few seconds before slamming the bottle on his table and looked at Anko, "You have ONE HELL of a team there.... First Akuma with his Darkness.... and now Hinata with Holy.... any more surprises?" Anko chuckled and pointed at Naruto, "All five basic elements." Sarutobi stared at Naruto before he sighed, "Should have guessed that you would be as much trouble as your father....." Quickly pulling out a scroll he started to write a short note before signing and stamping it. "Go ti the Archives in the basement Konoha Library. There you will get access to the Holy and Darkness scrolls as well as a wide array of all other elements."

"Hokage-sama," cut Akuma in, "Does Konoha happen to have scrolls of puppetry?" The old man sighed and pulled out another scroll, "I don't even want to know. Here; same place. Knock yourself out." Anko took the scrolls and then grinned. "Alright gakis! Off to break this in!" "Hold on; Hokage-sama, about Hanabi...." "I will send her to the library with my son." Akuma nodded and bowed thankfully before they all left.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples, 'Minato.... I hope your son knows what he does.....'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

and CUT! copy that. i think i did not too shabby with Naruto's reaction but tell me what you think about it.

so.... Hinata has the Holy element... not really a surprise if your think about it, is it? i personally think it opens a lot of possibilities as well as will explain later happenings.

**Jutsu and Translation**

Inadzuma - Flash of Lightening

that's it for today. till next time and a good day

- Nelo Akuma


	19. Chapter 19

good evening Ladies and Gnetlemen.

this chapter might be considered a filler by some but actually it hold some deeper and hidden meaning, i am not sure i get the meaning myself.

not much to say today so enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Several hours later found all of Team 11 sitting in the dark archives of Konoha, stacks over stacks of scrolls all around them and each one with their nose buried in a scroll. Hinata was reading a basic scroll of Holy jutsu and their uses, origins and many experimental ideas; she was truly surprised how versatile this element was and her mind was buzzing with so many ideas she had started to write them down on a small scroll.

Sakura was reading through the only scroll Konoha had on puppetry, absorbing the information like a sponge. She understood now how this could help her in so many ways it was scary.

Akuma was a shocker: he had made 3 Kage Bunshin and everyone was reading the basic Darkness scrolls with high speed. All four were smirking as already ideas formed for oh so many uses this element and its jutsu had.

Anko was reading as well, brushing up her knowledge on several methods of interrogation as well how to break any mind. The only ones capable of tearing a human's mind apart better than her after this would be Ibiki or a Yamanaka as well as MAYBE Akuma if he choose to.

Naruto..... he went WAY over board with this. At least 150 clones were scattered through the large, dungeon like room, reading all kind of scrolls on so many topics... the sheer amount of topics was already shocking many people but the speed at which he went over the scrolls was just insane. They had been there for maybe three hours actually reading and each Naruto had finished reading 3 scrolls. In the teens mind the Queen of Hell was preparing for the onslaught of information she would have to filter into his brain while also deciding what to teach her little brother in his sleep tonight.

A knock on the door was making everyone look up and one of Naruto's clones, being the closes to the door opened it only to have it slam into his face as a black-red streak shot through the door and tackling the real Akuma hard into the ground. "NIISAN!" Akuma was very dizzy after the human missile crashed into him and he needed a few second until he realized it was Hanabi clutching to his waist. Placing a hand around her back his other hand ruffled up her hair, "Hello Hanabi-chan; has the Kage's family treated you well?" Hanabi nodded furiously as she started into a long tail of her two weeks.

While Hanabi was telling Akuma another person stepped through the door, revealing a bearded, smoking man. "Ah, Asuma; what brings you here," asked Anko from behind he scroll, giving the man only a short glance. "Just dropping the little squirt off," answered the man lazily before stepping closer to Anko. "Say, are you free later o-" A punch so fast that no one saw it slammed into his face and sent him flying.

Anko was glaring at the man, "Asuma... you KNOW what Kurenai will think if she hears of this?" the chain smoker slowly picked himself up from the ground, shrugging, "So what?" he was NOT prepared for the five killing intents slamming into him. The whole of Team 11 was glaring at the man, especially Anko who was ready to stick several of her snakes up where the sun doesn't shine. Seeing her team ready she smirked darkly. "Gakis, show him." And in a split second Asuma was in a world of pain.

Hinata had been the first to reach him, swiftly closing half of his tenketsu before giving the man a STRONG kick into the crown jewels. After her was Sakura, flashing through hand signs as fast as she could before placing Asuma under a genjutsu Anko had taught her specifically for perverts. The jounin's eyes widened as the jutsu hit him before he started to squeal like a fangirl, grabbing his ass with a pained face.

Next came Akuma, his hands crackling with lightning before pointing them at Asuma, a bow of psynergetic lightning bursting from each finger and hitting the man's crotch HARD, making him howl in pain. After the onslaught of pain ebbed away Asuma thought he was saved when he managed to open his eyes, only to see a darkly grinning Naruto army. They went for a single hand sign and they were all covered in smoke. Dread filled Asuma as he heard females cries of "Haremu no Jutsu!" He tried to close his eyes but it was too late and he saw hundreds of very busty , blond, pig-tailed females, blowing him kisses and shaking their goods into his face.

Twin jets of blood that would have sent him flying all the way to Kumo slammed his head into to ceiling, knocking the man out. Once more smoke filled the room and every Naruto returned to their male forms. The three females had all a pulsing vein on their temples. "If it were not for the situation Naruto I would SO beat you up for this," growled Sakura, shaking a fist at the Naruto closest to her. But the army of Naruto's did not react to Sakura. Six of them just picked up Asuma before carrying the man out of the room, half of the Naruto's following.

"What you doing gaki," asked Anko as she saw every left Naruto smirk darkly. "Nothing Anko-chan. But Asuma will wake up in a very compromising position."

And true to the prank master's words Asuma was found a few hours later. he was tied to a flag pole in the center of the village upside down, stripped butt naked with only a note covering him that read: "Beware! I am a cheating bastard streaking at night!" it was not needed to say that several females took the smoker down from the pole..... only to give him a beating that would even make the King of Perverts stay down and away from the hot springs for a while.

(back to present) Anko smiled as she imagined what Naruto could do only to frown a second later. "Gakis, I'm gonna track down Kure-chan...." she was about to leave when she felt something brush over her soul and she whipped around, seeing Akuma in a stance everyone but her recognized. "...... Little tea shop in the north eastern district....third table from the door...." Akuma opened his eyes and looked at Anko. "She just sat down so you should be able to find her there."

Anko stared at the teen, being a first time witness to his Reveal Psynergy. "How do you know that?" "I could track down most people in the village. Let's leave it at that," said Akuma as he stretched, dispelling his clones. "I am done for today... my head is about to burst and I am pretty hungry. Let's call it a day for now." The other three genin agreed and the four went to gather some scrolls they wanted to check out of the archives.

Anko nodded slowly as Naruto's clones went about filing every scroll that they would not take back into their place. "We meet back here tomorrow at 700 sharp. We'll keep reading and the next day start to train that knowledge on the field. Dismissed kids." her students nodded while Hanabi gave the woman a big hug before she raced after her brother. Anko watched the five walk up the stairs, smirking slightly, 'First I have to tell Kure-chan the news about her faithful man and then... hehehehehehe, watch out my Dolphin!' and with a swirl of leafs the crazy snake woman was gone from the archives.

**Ω**

Umino Iruka was still sitting in his classroom, grading tests and filling out paperwork when he heard steps come down the hallway. 'Who would still be here at this time? Besides me of course....' he waited until the steps stopped in front of the door but no one opened it. His ears picked up how someone drew deep breaths as if to calm themselves down. 'Who could that be? Not one of the kids, that's for sure.' silently he stood up and headed for the door, sliding it open slowly so not to scare the person behind.

As the door was open he was looking at one Mitarashi Anko and he saw something on the woman's face he had never seen before: fear. "Mitarashi-san? What can I do for you?" Startled by his voice Anko looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhm..... Umino-san ...." 'Okay, now I KNOW something is wrong here,' thought Iruka as he heard ANKO stutter. 'Only thing missing would be a blush and pushing her fingers together and she would be a copy of Hinata.' The image of this, Anko in Hinata's clothes and acting like the shy heiress, was close to letting him burst with laughter but he held back.

Anko was cursing herself for this. 'To Hell with me and my random actions!' Anko was livid at herself for doing this without planning and the boyish charm the teacher gave her with the sweet smile wasn't helping at all. Drawing a last breath Anko prepared, "Do you... have anything planned for dinner?"

Iruka's mind froze as he heard Anko say those words. 'Is she..... she could not be.....' He looked at her, before rubbing his neck, "Uhm.... not really.... why you ask?" "Would you.... like to accompany me?" Once more Iruka's mind was shortly frozen and he blinked at Anko, "You mean.... like.... like a date....?" He watched with a small smile how a very light blush appeared on Anko's cheeks as she tried to avoid his eyes. "Uhm...... well.... maybe....."

Iruka could not help but chuckles softly. 'Who would have known that Mitarashi Anko had a soft side.' Throwing a look over his shoulder Iruka saw that the paperwork left would be easily taken care of tomorrow so he stepped out of the classroom after turning off the light. "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do.... and it might just be fun."

Anko was shocked. 'he.... he.... he has... said YES!' her inner girly side was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands and squealing loudly. She must have been standing with that silly grin in her mind for some time because she suddenly felt how Iruka lead her down the hallway..... arm in arm with her.... Quickly pulling her arm out of his hold she looked the other way, trying to hide the blush she was swiftly growing. But Iruka saw it anyways, years as a teacher had given him a very good peripheral sight. "What would you like to eat Anko-san," asked Iruke noticing the twitch in Anko's lips as he called her not by her family name. "How about some dango?" Iruka laughed slightly; her addiction with that stuff was legendary, on the same level as Naruto's love for ramen. "Dango it is then."

**Ω**

Anko and Iruka were sitting in a small dango place just outside of the kage tower in a light conversation about the students. Iruka was shocked as he heard how Hinata came out of her shell and was now with Naruto. Hearing the news about Sakura and Akuma as equally shocking as he only knew them while they ignored each other. As Anko told him how much they had grown the teacher was kicking his ass mentally for not checking in with Naruto as often as he used to.

"You want to tell me that they are basically chunin material already?" "Iruka-san, they are beyond chunin material. In my eyes they already have what it needs to be chunin, they just need to take the test. And I am sure they would pass with flying colors." Iruka was giving her a critical eye, obviously not really buying it. Anko smirked a bit as she leaned her right elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "Iruka-san, have you heard the rumors about a new dragon summoner?" "Yes I have. Izumo and Kotetsu were pretty loud in their declaration as they talked about it with Genma and Gekko."

Anko smirked at this. "Well, then I might tell you who the new summoner is...." "You know the person," asked Iruka with wide eyes and he leaned in. "Sure do. It's no one else but....." dragging out the dramatic pause caused Iruka to lean in further not to miss a single breath. "....Akuma." Iruka fell face first into the table before quickly coming up again. "Nani?!" "And Hinata signed the Phoenix contract and Sakura the Raven Contract."

Iruka's head was swimming, his vision getting blurry. "Oh Kami-sama...." "And you DON'T want to know about Naruto." Anko was chuckling behind her hand as she saw the shell shocked look on the teachers face. "What... what about.... Naruto...?" Anko's face turned serious, casting looks around them and the other people in the stand. She motioned with her finger for Iruka to come closer and the chunin did as asked, gathering from the woman's look that this was serious. Anko leaned in and whispered a single word into his ear, "Kitsune."

Anko moved back but Iruka sat frozen in place. He was blankly staring into space, eyes unfocused. After a few moments his mind wrapped around that information and he sat back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. "I REALLY need to check up on him...."

The two soon fell into a light chatter about other things, forgoing serious matters. They exchanged a few mission stories and other rather trivial things. The evening was getting later and the two were still sitting in the dango stand when suddenly a few men appeared at their table. They were obviously drunk as they leaned onto each other. "Hey snake bitch, what are you doing?! Trying to bewitch another man?!" "Yeah.... at least pick ones that could fight back....." "Or even better, crawl after that traitorous bastard, bitch!" The last one suddenly did something that made Iruka's blood run cold: he spit straight into Anko's face!

The snake charmer sat perplexed in her chair, a shaking hand slowly coming up to whipped the spit from her left cheek. "What do you think you are doing," asked Iruka lowly, his blood slowly starting to boil. "Oh the whore has already charmed you? Idiot fool." "Yeah.... you should have slit her throat when you had the chance...." "We should remedy that right now." All three slowly pulled out kunai, showing that they must be shinobi of some sort.

Iruka was casting a quick glance at Anko, expecting her to send the three drunken idiots packing but... what he saw shocked him. Anko, one of the most deadly kunoichi was shaking and.... was that a tear?! Iruka was seriously shocked as he saw such a vulnerable side of the normally tough as nails woman. NEVER had he expected her to be... so affected by this.

The three men were slowly walking towards Anko as everyone cleared the small stand, leaving Anko and Iruka alone. Iruka stood up and stepped between Anko and the three. "Calm down you three." "Shut your trap you punk," shouted one of the men before slamming a fist into Iruka's face, throwing the unsuspecting chunin backwards with the blow and making him land at Anko's feet who was still shaking as a silent tear slid down her right cheek.

Slowly a real mob started to form around the three men that started it, insults flying and soon there were also rocks being thrown. Iruka was truly shocked at this as he quickly got back to his feet, ignoring the stinging bruise on his chin and caught a kunai that was flying towards Anko and would have seriously injured her. "Just what do you think you are doing," shouted Iruka, slowly getting pissed. 'This.... This.... this is just... like watching a memory with Naruto....,' thought Iruka, recalling several such events with the blond fox boy.

"I told you to shut up," shouted the same man as before as he threw another punch at Iruka but this time the chunin dodged nimbly around the arm. "So you want to fight," growled the man as he prepared to charge Iruka along with many of the mob. 'This could become very ugly,' thought the teacher as he slowly slid into a defensive stance. 'There are too many of them.... and Anko doesn't seem like she will be able to snap out of it....'

Suddenly several men charged Iruka, most of them throwing sloppy punches that the chunin could easily dodge but in the mass lay his downfall. Only seconds later Iruka had taken several blows to various parts of his body, especially one hard blow to his head was giving him trouble. 'Damn it! This won't end well,' thought the chunin as he saw the men that attacked pull out weapons. 'Where are ANBU when you need them?!' Iruka saw the men charge and prepared himself.

Four of the men were about to take swipes and stabs at Iruka when four blurs appeared between the two sides and the four man were throw backwards into the crowd. Iruka slowly took in the new comers' appearance and was shocked. "Naruto? Hinata? Sakura? Akuma?" And indeed the four genin were standing between the mob and their two senseis, all of them were dressed casually: Naruto wore a orange t-shirt with a grinning fox head on the back, black pants and black sneakers. Hinata wore a dark blue, short sleeved top, a nearly purple, short skirt and light sandals. Sakura was in a red dress that looked a lot like the one she wore in the Academy only without the white linings and she as well wore light sandals. Akuma was dressed in a silvery button up, short sleeved shirt, silvery gloves, black jeans and light boots.

Iruka was shocked alone by the sudden entry and their appearance but the killing intent they were leaking was really freaking him out. Naruto snarled at the mob, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "Leave." "Look! It's the demon! Now he and the traitor whore are banding together!" "Take them down!" "Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"

Iruka felt as if Kyuubi itself was standing before him as the killing intent of the genin shot through the roof. "Did that fool just say that," muttered Hinata as she slowly slipped into her Juuken stance. "Yes he did," answered Sakura who fell back and began to mold chakra for a genjutsu. "They are going down," said Naruto and Akuma in one voice as they cracked their knuckles, red chakra starting to swirl around Naruto while Akuma's body was covered in lightning.

Iruka was about to reach out for his students when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw with utter shock.... the Sandaime.... The old man was well hidden in the shadows, his face in a grim look. "Don't interfere." "But Hokage-sama," started Iruka lowly but the Professor cut him off. "They had it coming for a long while. Team 11 is more than just a team; they are as close as family." Iruka's eyes widened as he heard this and turned back to the four genin opposing the mob. 'Family....' He looked at Naruto and saw him snarl darkly. 'They are doomed.'

The four genin were all seething inside. They had met up for a double date and were passing by when they saw the mob. And after seeing WHO was the target.... heads would roll tonight. Glancing at each other quickly they jumped into action, Sakura flashing through seals before crying out, _"Fukyu Kuragari no Jutsu!" _Everyone in the mob was caught and only a very few were able to dispell the genjutsu, giving the three other genin more than enough time to handle the rest.

Hinata had her Byakugan blazing as she rushed into the mob, dancing around the villagers with easy as she hit them with precise Jyuuken strikes, painfully putting them out of commission.

Akuma had fallen into his 'Dance' stance and was tearing into the fools, his whole body literally sparkling as cries of pain came from his victims as he pushed enough lightning into them to make them feel the pain for hours.

Naruto... Naruto was dashing through them on all fours like and animal, slashing, punching and kicking everybody that came into his path. His nails had turned to claws and his eyes had slitted pupils while they stayed purely blue. A growl came from his throat as he sent a very vicious punch into a man's chest, the force slamming him into a wall and knocking him out. Not caring for the man Naruto turned back to the mob and charged back in.

Iruka could only stare as his former students tore into the mob, decimating it in a matter of minutes to knocked out or painfully moaning heaps of bodies. He was in a state of shock. He had taught them for years but never had he seen them fight like this. So vicious... so brutal.... so effective.... 'Anko... was right.... they ARE chunin level....'

The four were by now giving each other grim nods, Akuma dusting off his hands as still sparks flew off them. Naruto was dusting his hands off too, his face still having this feral look. Hinata and Sakura were walking towards Anko, very quietly talking to the woman. Just as things seemed to look like they were over a few swirls kicked up some dust and four Anbu appeared on the scene. The obvious leader, a male wearing a falcon mask was staring at them. "Demon," he suddenly snarled as he recognized Naruto. "This time you went to far."

Pulling the katana from his back the man rushed at Naruto, bringing his sword down in a wide arc. The blade was coming closer and closer to Naruto's neck, the boy looking up with a hint of shock in his eyes. The Anbu grinned behind his mask, feeling safe that the demon would die tonight. But his triumph was short lived. The demon's team mate appeared in the path, a dark blue katana in his hand and moving it to block the attack. But once more the Anbu grinned, pushing some of his chakra into the blade, sharpening it beyond anything a normal smith could create. He was SURE that this stupid blade would be cut in two by his own. But no such thing!

The two blades met with a loud 'clang', sparks flying off from the friction. Falcon frowned as he saw the dark smirk on the kid's face. "Not working, neh? Let me show you how to use a sword!" suddenly the kid's sword began to glow in a mix of blue and silver and the kid pushed stronger. But the Anbu was adamant. He would NOT let this kid stop him! Suddenly the kid pulled back, causing Falcon to loose his balance and stumble forward.

The kid did something that confused Falcon. He had sheathed the sword in the sheath that was suddenly on his left side, sheath held in his left hand while the right had a tight hold on the sword itself. Sheath, sword and the hand of the kid glowed in a bright silver as the kid whispered lowly, _"Butoukaiken: Kanshiki Kizu."_ Suddenly the kid seemed to draw his katana partly out but then he went to sheath it again!

But before Falcon could react he suddenly saw something appear around him! A sphere of the size of roughly 150 cm in diameter surrounded him and then there was only pain. He was thrown backwards from the countless cuts that suddenly appeared on him, the pain so great that he closed his eyes. After the pain lessened a few moments later he opened his eyes again only to see the kid repeat the movement and a new sphere appeared around him! Only one thought went through Falcon, 'Shit!'

Everyone watched how the Anbu was hit by a total of four such spheres, placing him in a critical condition as he slammed into the wall opposite of the dango stand. His team mates were staring at the teen that just single handedly took down an Anbu. True, Falcon had HIGHLY underestimated him, something that cost better ninja dearly but the Anbu should have felt the gathering.... of.... chakra.... Just then it dawned on the other three that they too had not felt any chakra.

But that aside they prepared to fight this teen whose name they simply could not recall. The teen simply cracked the vertebra in his neck. "You too? And I though Anbu are supposed to be bright in mind." Confusion set into them as suddenly an aged chuckle rang in the air and with a startled thought they recognized that voice.

Sarutobi was not surprised that Akuma had sensed him, little stayed hidden from the teen now that he had broken the seals as he had been told. He stepped out of the shadows, looking sadly at the three Anbu that were bowing to him. "Next time I expect more professional reaction and especially QUICKER reaction. Without those four Umino-san and Mitarashi-san could have bee seriously hurt." the aged man saw how the Anbu wearing the cat mask shifted very nervously. "Take your former leader to the hospital and then go back to your route." "Hai," said the three in one voice before gathering the obviously demoted Anbu and Shunshined away.

The Sandaime turned back to the collected Team 11 and Iruka, seeing with a small smile how the girls were talking to Anko, slowly getting the woman out of her shocked state. Naruto was talking to Iruka and the chunin was shifting uncomfortably, a slight blush on his cheeks. Akuma stood at the entrance of the small stand, making sure that they were undisturbed and doing a damn good job; no one dared to come closer.

The aged man was wondering just how bad things would be tomorrow. 'If the council catches wind of this.... I don't want to think about it...' He turned around and walked towards Naruto and Iruka, clearing his throat to catch their attention, "Naruto.... where and when did you learn to fight like this?" The fox boy was giving his trademark neck rub, "Neh.... you see, I asked Tsume-san if she would help me.... with my 'friend' and its consequences I thought it would be good for me to know how to fight in a more.... feral way." "That explains then 'where' but not the 'when'," said the old man while pinning Naruto with a sharp look. "Today," was the only thing Naruto said before he walked over to check on Anko.

With the females Anko was slowly drying her eyes, a sad smile on her face. 'Of course they would be able to get to me once I open up just a little bit. Maybe... maybe this all was a mistake....' "Don't you dare think that way." Naruto's voice cut into her mind and she looked up at him. "Think what way?" Naruto leveled a glare at her that made her flinch, "You KNOW what I mean, don't make me spell it out in front of everyone."

Anko looked at her favorite brat with wide eyes. 'How..... how does he read me so easily.....? How is he always able to read my mind.......? Is it.... the seal.....?' "It is NOT the seal Anko-chan." her eyes focused on Naruto, shocked that he had hit oh so close with his words. A cough behind Naruto caught their attention and they saw the Sandaime give Naruto a glare, "Seal Naruto-kun? Is there something you haven't told me?"

A could shiver ran down two peoples' spines and both gulped, 'Oh shit.' "Everyone to my office; now." The old man turned and walked out of the stand but stopped when he noticed no one was following him. "NOW!" His shout made everyone jump before they quickly fell into step behind him, walking towards the Tower.

**Ω**

One hour later found everyone back in the Sandaime's office, the old man sitting leaned back in his chair. "Let me recap that: you got an idea about the Seal, roped Akuma into it and then 'purged' the seal with KYUUBI'S chakra?" Naruto flinched slightly at the stone cold gaze leveled at him. "Yeah.... something like that...." "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" "Well.... not really....." "NARUTO!" The roar the old man gave was making everyone sit straighter, sweat pouring down Naruto's and Akuma's temples. 'We are SO fucked a hundred ways to Kumo.'

"You could have KILLED Anko with that! Even Jirayia, Konoha's Seal MASTER did NOT know what to do about the Seal!" "Well, then maybe he just sucks as bad at this as he is a pervert," fired Naruto back suddenly. "I mean all you had to do was LOOK at that seal and you saw that something was placed inside it. And knowing what it did it wasn't such a very long shot that the hebi-teme had placed something akin to a part of his soul in it to execute control. All one had to do was burn it out with something way more powerful and fill the void with something new to keep the seal stable."

Silence. The Professor, God of Shinobi was lost for words. 'Did..... did Naruto just.... break the secret of the Cursed Mark?!' But Naruto was far from finished. "Besides those hormones the seal forced Anko's body to create there was nothing it did. And those hormones are actually what caused all the pain and mood swings and sadistic tendencies when active. Mind you Anko-chan is still a sadistic bitch but just not that much anymore when she is pissed." SLAP! Anko had hit the back of Naruto's head hard, a frown on her face, "Watch it brat."

Sarutobi couldn't do anything else but stare at Naruto, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts. "Naruto.... did you meet Jirayia before?" "Duh old man. Where else do you think I could have learned this," stated Naruto flatly as he held out his right hand and created a perfect Rasengan. "Did you think I created it from scratch myself? Dad needed YEARS to create it." "YOUR DAD?!" Many of them had forgotten about Iruka.

The chunin was staring at the swirling mass of chakra in Naruto's hand as he heard the news and couldn't help himself anymore, "YOUR DAD?!" his mind was a blank slate as he looked at Naruto chuckling sheepishly, "Uhm.... yeah.... my dad...." The scared man slowly turned to his leader who only nodded with a sigh. 'This is too much,' thought Iruka, 'Any second now.... any.... second...' And with a thud he fell forward onto the cold floor, totally knocked out by the news.

Everyone sweat dropped at this. "Can we call it a night," asked Naruto suddenly. The Sandaime shot the teen a dark glare before sighing, "Fine. You can go. But I will call you back tomorrow Naruto; I. Want. Details." "Sure old man, sure," was all as the four teens stood up and left the office while Anko went to pick up Iruka and asking the Sandaime where the chunin lived.

Once outside on the street all four let out a sigh of relief. "THAT was too close for my comfort," mumbled Naruto only to have a voice echo in his mind, **"Be happy that you are such a good liar. And that I can make sure your heartbeat stays stable while you do it." **'I know and I am grateful. I wouldn't want to find out what the old man would do if he found out YOU are the source of my seal knowledge.... along with a teeny bit of help from ero-sennin.' **"Finally; some respect. Was about bloody time." **'Nee-chan,' growled Naruto mentally at the demoness.

Pulling his mind out of the mental conversation Naruto stretched his arms over his head, "Let's get going; I want to catch some sleep before the night is over." Hinata sighed softly, "Too bad the date was interrupted; I really wanted to have some quality time." "We can always make a detour," said Naruto quickly, a small blush on his cheeks while Hinata giggled behind a hand.

Sakura and Akuma watched in amusement as the other couple was slowly being drawn closer. "Let's leave them," whispered Sakura to the male who nodded in return. Slowly the two walked away, careful not to get the couple's attention, and slipped into the shadows.

Naruto was looking at Hinata with loving eyes as the two stepped closer and closer until Hinata stood flush against Naruto. "Hina-hime," whispered Naruto as his hands cupped the girl's face, drawing her closer. "Naru-chan," whispered Hinata before their lips touched in a a sweet, tender kiss. Both teens leaned further into each other, Hinata's arms moving around Naruto's neck and Naruto's thumbs stroke over Hinata's cheek bones.

Suddenly, before they could deepen the kiss, someone coughed slightly behind them and they broke away, and turned.... only to see Kurenai leaning against a light pole. The teens blushed hard as the saw the knowing grin of Hinata's guardian, "My you two, getting frisky in the middle of a public street?" "Sensei," shouted Hinata, her face flushed red. Kurenai chuckled, "Oh Hinata, you really need to stop blushing." The older woman turned and walked down the street that lead to her apartment, "I expect to see you in a few minutes Hinata."

As soon as the genjutsu mistress was out of sight Hinata smirked, "You think she'll ever find it out?" "What? That you only blush when you want to now," asked Naruto, his arm around the girl's shoulders. Hinata nodded as the two slowly walked down the same road, "I mean, that woman practically raised me; she should be able to see through me." "But it makes it easier for us," grinned Naruto as they rounded the corner and no sooner he pressed Hinata against the wall, kissing the girl for all she was worth. Screw Kurenai, they would take their sweet time.

**Ω**

In another part of Konoha walked Sakura and Akuma, the girl resting her head against his shoulder while his arm rested around her hips. "Who would have guessed," came a sudden voice behind them. The two didn't even gaze behind them, Akuma recognizing the voice anywhere. "What do you want Tashya," asked both in one voice, making the Adept behind them chuckle. "Oh nothing. Just passing by and seeing something interesting." Finally Akuma shot a glance over his shoulder, seeing Tashya in the same clothes everyone saw her in all day. "Don't give me that shit; you always have plans in that devious mind of yours." Tashya sighed as she took a few strides and walked next to the couple, "Fine! You got me so I get straight to the point: I want your Djinns."

Silence reigned as Akuma suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You want what," hissed the teen lowly. "Your Djinns. I need them." "For what?" "Oh, nothing important. I just need them for a bit." Akuma glared at the female, his eyes narrowing, "Over my dead body." "If it comes to this yes," said Tashya as her right hand suddenly lashed out towards Akuma. The couple jumped back and separated, both falling into a defensive stance.

"Come on, don't make this harder than it is," said Tashya while she walked towards Akuma. The teen glared taking a few steps back, "Give me a good reason and I might just convince them." Tashya sighed, "Wish it didn't come to this. Oh well." Suddenly the girl lunged forward, two short swords in her hands and slashing at Akuma. The teen jumped back far enough to dodge the swipes and he now growled, "You're not Tashya: who are you?"

'Tashya' grinned now, "Wouldn't you like to know? But I can't play now so bye-bye." Her body glowed slightly and then she was gone. "Damn it," hissed Akuma as he glared at the spot where 'Tashya' had stood. "Who was that if not Tashya," asked Sakura as she stepped next to her boyfriend. "From that last Psynergy I'd say a Hunter. Basically trained Assassins." He turned to Sakura and quickly took her hand, pulling her down the road, "We gotta get out of here. This does not bode well."

Sakura simply followed him as her walked her home. He gave her a short kiss before ushering her inside and into the waiting arms of her mother who instantly began to grill her for information about Akuma's and her relationship. The pinkette sighed, 'This will be a long night.'

Akuma in the meanwhile was rushing over the rooftops of Konoha. 'Damn them! Sending Hunters again! I thought they had learned their lesson. Time to make a few examples the next time.' and with those thoughts in mind he rushed home, groaning as he remembered that he had to sleep on the couch. 'I need a second bed..... or a bigger one.....'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

and cut.what you think? let me know and i always have an open ear for suggestions.

**Translations/Jutsus**

Butoukaiken: Kanshiki Kizu - Sword Dance: Judgement Cut - shamelessly borrowed/stolen from Vergil/DMC3SE. A mixture of chakra and Jupiter Psynergy gets highly condensed withing the sheath of the katanat/sword-fo-choice that gets released in a various numbers of speheres when partially drawing the balde -said spheres are areas of unpredictable winds cutting deep into the target no matter of what substace the target is.

that's it for tonight.

Have fun, stay lively and see you next chapter

- Nelo Akuma


	20. Chapter 20

good evening ladies and gentlemen.

the next chapter is up and i know that i am playing with fire here but i hope people will like what i have done here.

without further ado, enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Nearly two months past in which barely anyone saw any member of Team 11. Only the lady at the library had seen them on a daily basis, even if they only came in to return old scrolls and pick up new ones.

News about what had happened at the dango stand had spread like a wildfire through Konoha, rumors springing to life how 'the demon has corrupted his team'. Many had set out to find the corrupted Team but no one was able to find them. It was as if they simply had dropped from the surface of earth, even Anbu were unable to find them. The only ones who knew where they were, were the five themselves and the Hokage.

Actually, the team was nowhere they hadn't been before, they just went there without a fuss: the Forest of Death. Under the large trees in the darkness the five were working so hard that it would put 'Konoha's Beasts' to shame. Their training was intense, starting early and lasting long every day. The clearing around the Tower in the middle had been increased by several meters and the forest had more than just a few new clearings.

By now their physical fitness had increased leaps and bounds, all of them having 3 times the weight they used to before their last mission. Their jutsu library had increased enough to qualify them for the jounin exams. All of them had increased their chakra pools tremendously, by now the two girls each having equal amount to what Akuma had.

Speaking of the Adept, he had stopped his training for chakra control and increasing his pools. He had found a way to power jutsu with part chakra and part Psynergy, ending his need to increase those two skills. He still had close to a jounin's chakra what he deemed more than enough. Akuma by now had his focus on improving his present Butoukaiken techniques as well as creating new ones and mastering his affinities.

Hinata had soaked up every bit of medical knowledge Anko could provide her with and the higher scrolls were only accessible for approved medic nin. She had asked Haku to teach her some but the chunin refused her. It was not that Haku was unwilling but it was because she was still on probation; passing on knowledge would result in a violation of her orders and that would make her free game for any nin to kill her.

Hinata was not willing to take this risk so she focused on what she knew: taijutsu, her suiton/shinsei jutsu, her Venus Psynergy and the medical knowledge she had. Anko had given her some books on anatomy and Hinata had devoured them, memorizing every little tidbit.

Sakura had gone up in her chakra pools at a frightening speed. Utilizing the puppetry technique and her genjutsu had made sure of that. Seeing that her chakra control was nearly perfect Sakura as well had started to learn some medical skills; the opportunity was just too good to pass up. With blundering the library Sakura had learned quite a number of doton/katon jutsu, mostly of defensive or supporting nature. She even went so far to start weaving gen- and ninjutsu together, doing real physical harm in the same way her genjutsu made the victim think it was harmed. She also used her Mercury Psynergy for many interesting combinations and Akuma praised her to have surpassed any Water Adept he knew.

Naruto.... the progress of the boy was simply freaky, even Anko was shocked how fast he grew in terms of power, skill and cunning. Using his Kage Bunshin Naruto learned jutsu faster than an Uchiha could. But he was not satisfied with knowing them; he wanted to master the to a point were he would need neither hand seals or calling out the name to focus the chakra. He had done that for quite a few by now, starting with Kage Bunshin and the two of the three basic jutsu he could pull off.

In terms of Psynergy.... Naruto had reached Akuma's level of control and power with Mars Psynergy. Akuma had taught him everything he knew, even the theory behind the Mars martial arts, called 'Inferno in Hand'. The style focused on hard, brutal hits anywhere on the enemy, not caring for own injuries. Past users had also dubbed it 'Flaming Berserk', a very fitting name and it proved to be very interesting for Naruto as he had little to worry about lesser wounds thanks to his tenant.

Speaking of the vixen, she had started to instruct Naruto on something that proved to be the first in a long time that he could not master with creating an army of Kage Bunshin: Demon Jutsu. Those proved to be much like their human counterpart though more destructive, more difficult and consuming like 6 times the chakra. In those two months Naruto had not gotten one of them mastered, showing him that not everything was easy.

The present day was the first in three weeks where Team 11 was not training in any kind or way. They still had met up at the Tower but mostly to simply chat. Anko had told them she would probably have big news for them. The four teens were curious as every time Anko had been so secretive about something it turned out BIG.

The four sat at the main entrance to the Tower, the two girls cuddling Kyuu and Maki in their arms while the boys glared at the vixen with envy. The two were about to skin the two red hides when Anko appeared in a plum of smoke, grinning broadly at them. "Gakis, soon you will get a chance to show off what you learned!" The four looked at her, waiting for her to be unable to keep silent and tell them. It did not take long for Anko to run out of patience and she told them while nearly shouting. "In one month's time you four will enter the chunin exams!"

The four teens were silent for a moment before each one had their own reaction. Naruto grinned broadly, rubbing his hands together, barely able to wait for the day to come and show off what he could do now.

Hinata was nervous, not knowing if she felt ready for this just yet. Sure, passing would mean more recognition and more leverage should her clan come after her again but.... people DIED in those exams; was that really worth it?

Sakura was less nervous than Hinata, her mind itching to unleash some of her 'spar unfriendly' genjutsu on someone to see if she had mastered them. Also she wanted t rub it into Ino-pig's face how much better she was now compared to the mind walker. A dark smirk played over her lips as her Inner Persona was cackling in glee, projecting images of how beat up Ino would end should they face off.

Akuma was taking in the most calm way but when someone looked closer they saw how his fingers were inching towards his swords. To put it simply he was lusting for battle.

Anko was grinning as she handed them their registration forms, "I know you are ready for this. You got the skills, the mind and the team work to pull it off without a problem. But keep in mind that there are others teams just as prepared as you are. Don't let your guard down." The four nodded in understanding as they took the papers, looking them over before letting two drops of blood land on them, the needed verification that they entered the exams.

"Just to warn you four, from now on you might encounter other nins in the village. Stay sharp; I heard Kumo sent three teams this year." At this Hinata's whole body grew tense, memories of THAT night surfacing and she started to shake slightly. Naruto quickly placed an arm around her, pulling her closer and whispering into her ear. Hinata calmed down somewhat, her body relaxing into Naruto's hold. But if that was not enough bad news Anko had more. "Akuma.... I have a question." "Shoot sensei." "A new village is entering this year. They go by the name of Tsukigakure no Sato.... they originate from a mountain range deep into the south..."

Akuma tensed as he heard this, sweat forming on his forehead while a scowl appeared on his face. "Sensei.... can you show me on a map?" Anko nodded, producing a small scaled map from her coat and unfolding it, tipping into an area that should lie within Suna's borders. "Rumors have it that they practically popped up over night, stating independence from Suna. Suna accepted after a long discussion." Akuma was trembling as he stared at the spot Anko had pointed at. "No.... this can't be...... This... Sensei, tell me you are messing with me...."

Anko shook her head no, telling him she was serious. "Oh Elements....." Akuma slumped down on his rear, his hands landing in his lap as he stared at the ground. "What is wrong Akuma-kun," asked Sakura with a worried tone, placing a hand on his right shoulder. "This location.... this new village.... they.... I know them.... more than I would like to know....." He looked up, glaring at the map Anko still held in her hands. "This village.... it was the place of my birth and the start of my journey."

Everyone fell silent at that, looking at the teen in surprise. Anko sighed deeply as she folded up the map, "They are sending 5 teams from what Hokage-sama let shine through." "They want me. They are coming again....." Akuma's face grew expressionless for a bit before darkness settled into it, "Fine. Let them come; let them try. I will grind them into the ground again." "Akuma.... two teams are already in the village." Akuma's eyes shot up at Anko, shock clear in it, "WHAT?!" "You heard me."

Once more silence enveloped them before Akuma sighed, "No use getting pissed about it; I will deal with them as they come." "Akuma, if you can wait until the exams to deal with them; you can't be held responsible should you kill them during the rounds where it is allowed." Akuma nodded grimly when suddenly Naruto wiped around and stared into Konoha's direction. "What's the matter gaki?" "Anko.... what teams are already here?" "Uhm...... two Tsuki teams, one team from Suna, two from Kiri and one from Kumo."

Naruto waited for a bit more, in his mind frantically speaking with Kyuubi. 'You feel it too, right?' **"Sure do Kit. It's one of my brethren, no doubt about it. From the power either the Ichibi or the Nibi." **'We have to make contact with him or her.' **"What do you have in mind Naruto?" **'Think about what would happen should they have had a similar life to mine; what would happen if they had no one.' Kyuubi was silent for a moment and then. **"Shit Kit. They could be just as crazy as Shikaku is." **'That is why we have to find them.'

Naruto turned around to Akuma. "Can you scan the village for anyone with demonic chakra?" Akuma stared at him, "Yeah.... I probably can due to knowing you.... but why?" "I felt someone like me. I need to make contact with him or her." everyone stared at Naruto before Akuma took a known stance. _"Reveal: Master Scale." _

Several minutes passed before Akuma opened his eyes slowly, "..... It's strange...... this can't be right......" "What is wrong," asked Naruto with a scowl. ".... I feel..... two sources..... there are TWO vessels in the village besides you......" He looked at Naruto, "I can't say much but..... one of them is insane to a point.... the other.... seems drawn into a shell of false emotions......" Naruto cringed, the second reminding him of himself. "Where is the second one?" "..... this one is coming to us in a straight line." "How long?" "..... right about..... now."

And just as Akuma finished someone dropped low into the clearing. First thing they noticed was blond hair as the person had landed on all fours, head held low. The person looked up and revealed to be female. Slender features, big eyes and a small nose gave her a certain cuteness. She stood up fully and eyes each Konoha nin. She was probably around Akuma's age or older, 15 to 16 if they had to guess. She wore a black, sleeveless top with white lining and a small zipper down her front, baring her stomach partly. Black, loose shorts were held in place by an equally black belt. Something akin to a skirt that had a low cut on each her legs was billowing in the slight breeze her landing had made as she came to stand on her feet, glad in a sneaker/boots-hybrid [in a nutshell Tifa Lockheart's look from Advent Children]. Her eyes were yellow, the pupils slit and she started to snarl slightly.

Naruto stepped forward, smiling slightly. "It's strange to meet a sister." "You," hissed the female and they were sure if she had fur it would stand high up. "Which one you hold?" Naruto gave her a blank look for a bit, his eyes going glassy before he grinned at her, "So, you hold Nibi-kun." The female stepped backwards, staring at Naruto as he smiled. "How..... how do you.....?" "Know that the Nibi is a male? Easy: for one I start to think that everyone fucked up and males run around with females in them and vice versa. And two, Kyuubi smells HIS lust and tells me to merge our minds so she can kick his sorry ass and castrate him."

The Kumo nin stepped backwards suddenly, tripping over a rod that stuck form the ground. Team 11 looked in shock how the female suddenly shifted in the air, doing something even they could not understand and landed on all fours... like a cat. Naruto began to chuckle softly and only got a glare, "If it were not for that damn furball bugging me you would be running by now gaki." "Temper, temper. I am seven tails ahead of you. So, how does the tomcat effect you?" "Why should I tell you," hissed the girl, still on all fours and everyone was sure if she was a cat her tail would be puffy and she'd flex her claws.

Suddenly Naruto's whole behavior changed. "It hurts, does it not? Giving your all, fighting with blood, nails and teeth and only get the worst of the worse in return. Always working to the bone only to get beat up for simply breathing." Silence fell over the small clearing, the Kumo nin staring at Naruto n shock. "You...... you......" "I know what you probably went through.... though I can figure you got it worse than me..... being a girl and all......"

What Team 11 witnessed was something mind shaking. The obviously confident kunoichi was suddenly sitting on the ground, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around her legs. "No..... stop it.... make it go away....." Her voice was soft, shaking and filled with pain. The Konoha nin felt sad and sorry for the girl, knowing all too well what she was talking about. Naruto slowly walked closer to her, kneeling down behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

He felt her tremble like a leaf in the wind under his hands. Suddenly Akuma's voice broke the silence. "Listen there..... there is something I could do to take away some of the pain......" The girl's head shot up so fast her neck should have snapped. "H.... how....." "I.... have techniques that could literally burn the details from your memory..... You would.... still know that it happened..... but.... it would be like you passed out and can't remember what happened......"

The girl fell silent before she whispered, "He..... he tells me to do it...... he tells me... to trust you all..... to tell you.... stuff.... but..... but....." She looked up, her eyes holding something everyone knew: hope, just a sliver but it was there. "Promise me.... that I can stay.... here..... I.... I don't.... want to go back there......" Without a word Akuma kneed down in front of her, producing a small scroll and unrolling it. Biting his thumb he dropped a bit blood on one of the storage seals and in a small puff of smoke an amulet appeared in his hand. It was a plain leather string, a silvery metal piece hanging from it in form of a four taloned claw.

"Accept this as a sign of trust and I can promise you protection.... I may not hold much political power just yet but.... I have allies that could overwhelm the whole forces of Konoha....." A shaky hand reached for the small amulet and yellow eyes clashed with silver, "Why..... are you offering this.....?" Akuma looked up an over her shoulder at Naruto, whose face was holding hidden anger. "Because like your brother I know what scorn and pain are.... and we both swore long ago that we would not stop...."

The girl clutched the amulet in her hand tears pooling in her eyes. "...... Yugito...... Nii Yugito....." The boys smiled as Akuma softly placed the index and middle finger of his right hand against Yugito's forehead. "Let's take care of this.... Naruto, I need your help. Nibi might not be happy to have a mind walker running around and I am not suicidal." Naruto understood and nodded, getting Akuma's other index and middle finger on his forehead.

Akuma closed his eyes as silver Psynergy started to flare around him, enveloping him, Yugito and Naruto and their world started to spin and black out.

**Ω**

As the three regained their senses they stood in a sewer, a rather tall, silver gate before them. "Looks way too familiar for my taste," muttered Naruto as the boys flanked Yugito. **"Naruto, create a Kage Bunshin using only my chakra." **'Why?' **"I need to have a few words with my dear cousin." **The evil ring in Kyuubi's voice was making Naruto shiver and he swiftly did as he was told, a plum of smoke appearing on his left without seals or words. Out of the smoke strode Kyuubi in her nine-tailed glory, her face hard and she stepped up to the gate. **"Nibi! Wake your lazy ass up or I WILL come in there!" "Kyuu-hime? YAY!!! Kyuu-hime!" **out of the darkness of the cell they could hear a loud 'PUFF' and then something bounced towards them.

The humans' eyes nearly popped out of their skulls as they saw a neko boy, barely in his young teens bounce around at the gate. He had black long hair, his back and arms covered in black fur. Two black cat ears with purple tips stuck out between his hair and two black tails stuck out from his tail bone. All he wore was a pair of purple shorts and a black vest. The neko was bouncing around, chanting **"Kyuu-hime" **over and over in a high pitched voice.

"You gotta be fucking shitting me," said the teens in one voice and all three palmed their face. Kyuubi had a dangerous twitch in her right eye and a vein pulsed at her temple, **"Nibi..... SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN!!" **At an instant the neko was sitting of his ass looking up at Kyuubi with fear I his eyes. **"Why the hell are you even IN this realm?" "I... I was bored! ... Shini-chan wouldn't play with me because he was so grumpy about something and everyone else was gone!" **

"**That does NOT excuse going here and wreaking chaos! Do you have ANY idea what your mere presence has DONE to this girl?!" **Suddenly the boy seemed very sad, his voice low and barely a whisper, **"I know..... I saw it all.... I.... I tried.... I really did to break through and stop them..... each time... but.....the seal... it was too strong for me.... After.... the first time.... I always pulled her into this place, hoping it would stop the memories...." **

Behind Kyuubi Yugito was close to crying. Now she knew why all the other memories were so foggy..... blurry like a dream.

Kyuubi looked at the young neko before her, sighing slightly. **"I see....." **Before she could go on though Akuma stepped forward, "Kyuubi-sama, with all due respect but I have a job to do here. I can't hold this forever and I want to get to work." **"What is the strange one talking about?" **Kyuubi turned back to the neko, **"He has offered that he would seal away those memories." **"Not seal away, purge them form her mind." The two tailed demons turned to him with surprise in their faces. "It is like this: let's say a room represents a memory. The room itself only marks the memory but the furniture inside are the actual happenings. What I would do is empty the room fully, leaving the knowledge that it happened but not how.

Nibi suddenly raised both his tails and pointed them at a place outside his cage and a door rose from the ground. **"This.... is her memory room.... the doors with the chains, locks and wards are the ones you're looking for...." **Akuma simply nodded and walked for the door and opened it, revealing a long hallway of doors before he closed the door behind himself.

Kyuubi turned to look at the seal keeping to gate closed before turning her eyes to Yugito. **"How much does she have?" "Not much Kyuu-hime. The seal is strong, blocking most of my chakra from entering her system. The change in eyes and the like for catnaps was the only thing breaking through." "I see....." **Kyuubi walked closer to Yugito, smiling slightly at the girl, **"How would you like to grow stronger? Strong enough to take revenge and protect yourself?" **Yugito looked at the demoness with wide eyes,"What... do you mean?"

Kyuubi placed an arm around Yugito's shoulders and pulled her closer to the gate. **"Right now you only have access to like... 5 percent of Nibi's chakra and abilities. But with a slight alternation I can change that; I can give you access to ALL his power. True, your control would be worse than Naru-chan's but-" **"I'll do it." The firm and strong voice was a surprise to Kyuubi but soon she smiled again. **"Good. Right now you may be a Kumo nin but you will train with Naruto and his team from now on." **Kyuubi stepped away from Yugito and placed her hand against the seal.

Her red chakra started to seep from her body and into the seal, making the whole gate glow bright red. After a few minutes the glow faded and she pulled her hand away. **"This is it. Nibi will teach you about his skills and how to handle his chakra." "Hold on Kyuu-hime.... I want to give the kitten something." **Eyes turned to the neko as his tails suddenly held a large scroll. **"You sure about that Nibi? Your mother-" "I DON'T CARE!" **The firm and hard shout shocked even the demoness, the normally happy go lucky neko boy glaring at her.

"**I don't care that mom hates humans and thinks they are only trash. I am the Nibi and mom can kiss my furry ass if she's got a problem." **"Ano.... what is this about?" Suddenly Naruto appeared from behind her, one arm around her shoulders, "You see, if I am not mistaken Nibi offers you the Nekomata summoning contract." **"Your kit is not stupid as he looks." "Says the demon who wore diapers till he was 700 years old." "KYUU-HIME!!!" **The young neko blushed scarlet as he glared at the vixen who only grinned. Sighing the boy presented the scroll to Yugito, **"It's your call kitten." **

Yugito shyly took the scrolls and unrolled it, signed the first empty spot. **"Naru-chan will teach your how to summon back outside." **Suddenly the whole place started to shake like an earthquake was happening and then storms howled through the large room. The door to Yugito's memories was literally blasted off and storms crashed through. The two demons and two humans saw how one pissed Akuma walked back into the room, behind him utter destruction visible. "Those bastards," growled the teen, his body giving off lightning, "If I EVER venture into Kumo lands they will go down hard, fast and painful."

"**Was it that bad,"** asked Kyuubi only to get the coldest stare ever directed at her. "If I could I would unleash Iris on those bastards," growled Akuma while slowly the lightning died away. Kyuubi obviously knew what he was talking about as her face paled a bit. **"IRIS?! That bad?" **"You have no idea." Slowly he turned to Yugito, "You won't remember anything; the details are all gone." A few tears fell from Yugito's eyes but she wore a smile, "Thank you." "It's no big deal but I can't hold the connection much longer so please get this done."

"**We are done," **said Kyuubi while the Nibi's tails snaked out through the bars and brushed away Yugito's tears. "Good. Then prepare for some seriously bad headache." His body shone in a silver light that soon covered the whole room before dying away, leaving the neko boy alone. But he smiled, already scheming how to keep his vessel in Konoha.

**Ω**

The three teens came back to reality slowly, their heads' feeling like they were going to burst. "That hurts," muttered Naruto while he rubbed his temples. "No shit Sherlock," deadpanned Akuma. Yugito was silent, listening to the neko in her head. Slowly she placed the amulet Akuma had given her around her neck and letting it disappear under her black top. She looked up at Anko, her eyes holding a strange determination, "I have to see your Kage."

Anko was surprised by the bold words and rubbed her neck, "I am not sure it will be that ea-" "Orochimaru plans to destroy the Leaf." Silence followed Yugito's words as everyone was staring at her. Anko's eyes were wide open before her face set to stone. "Come."

**Ω**

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk, cursing the day he was made Hokage again. Loud shouts from outside broke him out of his rant and he frowned as her heard two shouts of "RASENGAN" before the door to his office was blown open by two Anbu blasting through and out of the windows behind him. "What is the meaning of this Naruto," asked the Professor sternly as Team 11 and a Kumo kunoichi walked in.

Naruto ignored the old man as he closed the door and placed a slip of paper against it. Channeling some chakra, Naruto activated the seal and sealed the room from anything leaking outside. "Hokage-sama, I am sorry but this is more important than anything else," said Naruto in a grave voice that made Sarutobi fear what was next to come. "From a trustworthy source we know that the hebi-teme will come to finish Konoha."

"WHAT?!" It was not often that the Kage lost his composure but this rocked his whole world. Yugito stepped forwards, nervous but determine. "Hokage-sama, Orochimaru plans to destroy the Leaf with the help of Suna and Kumo." "And how would you know that? And WHY would you tell us," asked the Sandaime sternly, glaring at the foreign nin. All Yugito did was lift her shirt up and channel chakra, the seal around her navel flaring to life, "Because of this."

The Professor didn't need to be an expert to realize what he saw and his heart sunk. "Tell me all the details that you know." The six nin sat down and Yugito started to lay down her cards, telling everything she knew

**Ω**

Sarutobi was hating his age. In the last hour he had lost at least three years of what he had left. But there was no doubt about what Yugito said in his mind. 'This would be so like him.... I should have killed him when I had the chance.' "Yugito-san.... as much as I hate to I must hand you to the Interrogation-" "No bloody chance!" Sarutobi looked up and stared at Akuma, the teen glaring at him. "Akuma, we have to-" "Stuff it; I can vouch that what she told us was the whole and utter truth." "And how could you know this," asked the Professor, slowly loosing patience. "Because when we took care of THAT Nibi led me to three more rooms, showing me all three meetings and mission briefings."

"Besides..." Akuma signaled Yugito and she pulled the amulet from under her top. "She's basically outside of your reach." Sarutobi stared at the taloned claw amulet before he sighed. 'I KNEW this would bite me in the ass again.' "You know that the council will have your ass for this?" "Let them try; I am so fired up right now I would not mind to cause chaos." "Akuma," spoke the aged man in a warning tone.

"With all due respect but those old relics can kiss my ass; I don't care for the political fallout. No one stands between me and this and will live to tell the tale." "Akuma, what you say here could be considered treason." "Wouldn't be the first time people brand me a traitor."

Sarutobi glared at the genin but Akuma shrugged it off. The aged Hokage sighed, turning back to Yugito. "Let me recap that just to make sure I got the details: Orochimaru plans to invade and destroy the Leaf. For that he has somehow enlisted the help of Suna and Kumo, both nations having a Bijuu ready to attack. The teams send to the exams are more than genin, simply spoken chunin and jounin without promotion. During the last part the.... war, for the lack of a better term, is to start, catching us by surprise and wiping Konoha from the map."

Yugito bowed slightly, "That is about it Hokage-sama though I will not take part in the battle against the Leaf." "Do you know what my old student offered Kumo or Suna?" "Kumo was offered the Byakugan from the Heiress; I think Suna was promised the political and financial support Konoha has right now."

Next to Yugito Naruto started to snarl darkly, his whiskers deepening slightly. "The hebi-teme promised what? Just for this he will die slower." Silence fell over the room as several people tried to keep their anger under control. Finally Naruto spoke again, "Old man, just to let you know so you won't bitch at me later on: Yugito will train with us from now on." The Third gave Naruto a glare, "That is not for you to decide."

"Actually Hokage-sama," started Anko with a slightly sheepish voice, rubbing her neck, "I... kinda already agreed to it.... and in all honesty I DON'T want to face Naruto and Akuma about this. If you're suicidal please do but I will not oppose them on this." The aged man glared at Anko and she shrunk back into her seat, "Noted." "Hokage-sama." Sarutobi turned to the even voice of Akuma, seeing the genin give him a serious look. "With all due respect and knowing where our bounds SHOULD be but neither I nor Naruto will let things go as they were. I have SEEN her past as I told you already and I think I speak for Naruto as well that we both would rather be branded traitors to the Leaf than abandon Yugito." "Damn straight," huffed Naruto, crossing his arms.

The Hokage took a long drag from his pipe, closing his eyes. 'I am getting WAY too old for this shit.... That's it!' His eyes snapped open with such a fire burning in them that the six nin before him shrunk away. A small pulse of chakra burst from the aged man and suddenly Naruto's seal peeled off the door, "BEAR!" Suddenly an Anbu appeared before the desk, "You called Hokage-sama?" "Find me Jiraiya ASAP. If he doesn't come at once tell him that I will BAN ALL HIS BOOKS IN KONOHA!" "Hai!"

"Anko?" "Hai." "Your team will be send on a B rank mission." "WHAT," the four genin shouted in one voice. "Your mission is to go with Jiraiya and find my last student: Tsunade. Bring her back to Konoha at all costs." "The Slug Princess," asked Anko in shock. "Yes; I want her here within 3 weeks, is that clear?" The glare Sarutobi level at the Team was so cold and demanding that all five suddenly stood at attention, "Hai!"

There was a knock on the window and in stepped the King of Perverts, "You called old man?" "Take Team 11; find Tsunade and bring her back within 3 weeks." Jiraiya stared at his sensei, "You gone nuts old man? She will NEVER come back." "She will! If not...," the old man started to grin in a way that made everyone take a step backwards, "If not you can tell her that I will deny her a few rights. I have been very lax with her but the kiddy gloves come off now." "Shit old man, when did you grow balls of steel," muttered Naruto low enough so Sarutobi didn't hear him.

"You will set out in 1 hour. You are due back in three weeks and if you can't get Tsunade you might just not return at all." Everyone gulped hard as they saw the glare in the old man's gaze before they basically ran out of the room to get prepared. Only Jiraiya stayed back, sending a gaze at his teacher, "You are getting reckless, not a good thing in your age." "It is BECAUSE of my age that I act this way." Jiraiya chuckles, "So THAT is your plan. You will never be able to convince her of that." "Who said I would leave her a choice?" The Toad Sannin shook his head as he leaped out of the window, seeing if he could find a lead on his old team mate.

**Ω**

One hour later Team 11 and Jiraiya were walking through the southern village gate, walking at civilian speed. "Ero-sennin, get some moving here! We don't have all day!" "Shut your trap gaki!" "Jiraiya-sama." The bitter sweet voice that Anko used to address the man sent shivers down his spine, "Right, let's move faster." And with a quick leap the six started to tree hop towards the south east. 'This will be SOOOO troublesome,' though the King of Perverts.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

well, that's it. i hope you liked it. now here is something i NEED **YOUR** opinion on. i want the Chunin Exams to be special so i want your suggestion on DIFFERENT tasks and situations for each round. as an example i don't want any kind of written test in it. any idea, no matter how crazy it is will be considered so don't think your idea ain't worth it.

that's it for today, stay lively.

- Nelo Akuma


	21. Chapter 21

Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen.

i actually had this chapter finished a couple of days ago. "Why did you not post it by then?" i hear you ask? simple: i am getting A LOT of Hate for all my stories and OCs lately and i am starting to question this hobby of mine. yes, i am playing with the idea of quitting and never returning.......

But you did not come here to hear me whine about shit so, enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

A two weeks had passed with traveling in search for Tsunade; a week of pain for Jiraiya. Whenever the man went off to research one of the genin had ALWAYS blown his cover, often joining in the beating of the old pervert. One very painful one had been when he had, by pure accident, peeped on Anko, Hinata and Sakura. The three kunoichi had beaten him within a hair of his life, his whole body one giant bruise but that was not all. After they heard of it Naruto and Akuma had introduced the old pervert to Psynergy. For hours only the wails of the King of Perverts were heard as especially Akuma turned loose the elements. After that day Jiraiya made sure that any member of Team 11 was FAR away when he went for his research.

By now the group had reached a small town, known for its gambling dens and high stakes Hi Hold 'em poker tournaments. The last rumors were that Tsunade would show here. The only problem was: to enter the dens you had to be part of the competition. While ero-sennin had a good poker face and not half bad luck he was still not too keen on gambling. Luckily they had a crafty Adept with them.

Akuma came up with the idea that he should do the gambling, his Mind Read Psynergy giving him all the edge he needed. Everyone but Naruto was not really convinced by this idea but..... did they have a choice? Not really so Akuma was tasked with cleaning out one den after the other and thus being bound to run into Tsunade at one time or another.

The first five dens/tournaments would have been a waste of time had it not been for the large jackpots Akuma won.

The sixth tournament was promising as he had spotted a 'chest heavy' blond loosing money like it grew on trees. Too bad she lost before Akuma could get closer.

The seventh tournament finally was the big cash. Right from the start Akuma sat at the same table as Tsunade. The sannin had obviously kept her ears open for the teen, his winning being the big news of the town. The scowl she wore was telling enough to know that she wanted him gone.

But to the blond's surprise the strange kid did not rob her blind in the first round. He always seemed to know if she had a somewhat decent hand, bluffed out the competition and then folded when only the two were left. After the first 30 hands it was clear to the Slug Princess what the kid tried to do: he wanted the finishing heads up with her. The busty blond was more than willing to play the kid's game for now.

After hours over hours it was only the two left, both with respectable stacks of cash. But something confused Tsunade: slowly the black-silver gaki was losing money. Not much and he did win some hands but his money pool was shrinking. But all the time the kid held either a blank face or a strange smirk; a smirk that made Tsunade uneasy. He knew something she did not and she was tempted to leave after the next hand and admit defeat. But then she saw her hand. 'Two Aces, Ace of Hearts and Ace of Spades.'

This hand was just TOO GOOD to fold so Tsunade tried to 'bluff' the kid out. "All in." murmurs went through the people watching but the gaki's face never showed any sign of distress. "Tsunade-sama... how about a special gamble? All or nothing and if you lose you agree to have a talk with me and my associates; should you win well..." The gaki had pulled out a small scroll, "This scroll holds some medical information of the Lost Age. I am sure you know what this means."

Tsunade was in a state of shock. OH, she KNEW what he meant and the medic in her ached for this scroll. "What's your special game?" The kid smirked, "It's rather easy: we both try to guess the other's hand. If we both fail to do so we call it a draw, you get my money and I am broken. What do you say?"

Tsunade was starting to get sweaty hands, Shizune behind her squeezing her shoulders hard. 'We got at least 600.000.000 Ryo on the table; the chances for him winning are so slim they are not even there. And I win in either scenario.' "You're on gaki. Prepare to lose." Mutters broke out around them as both players stood up, pushing their two cards towards the dealer. "Ladies first," said the gaki with a small grin, leaning with his right side against the table.

Tsunade frowned as she finally saw more than his upper body and noticed the two swords on his sides. She shook her head slightly, focusing on his cards. 'Nothing I can really do.' "King of Spades and of Hearts." the dealer flipped the cards and Tsunade stared down on the pair: Ace of Diamonds and Ace of Cross. 'This would have ended in a draw either way!'

The gaki was smirking slowly, seeing Tsunade's poker face slip for just a moment. "Well, I better make this count now." He closed his eyes as if in deep thought before he opened them slowly again. "Right card: Ace of Spades." The dealer flipped the card and revealed he was right. Small shouts of shock came from the crowd and Tsunade started to sweat slightly. 'What the FUCK?! How did the gaki figure that out?! That was too good for a guess!'

"The left card..... Hearts....... high card....." He stopped, eyes closed and smirking like the cat that ate the canary. The tension was so thick people started to breath heavy. The kid's eyes opened and he wore the smirk of the Devil. "Ace of Hearts." Tsunade froze up as the dealer flipped the card and the crowd exploded with shouts and cheers. Tsunade and Shizune were stunned and frozen in place. Her Luck had struck and she lost.

The gaki smirked slightly, not in the overly boasting way Tsunade had expected and he held out his hand to her. "Good game; it was an honor to play against you." 'Gaki has manners and some respect,' thought Tsunade as she shook his hand. She felt the rough fingertips and she knew instantly that the kid was not normal. Together with the swords he was either a samurai in training, a ronin or a shinobi.

She watched how the gaki piled up the money and then pulled out a storage scroll. 'Shinobi,' thought Tsunade and Shizune as the money vanished in a puff of smoke. "Tsunade-sama, if you would please follow me." The group of three left the gambling den, before the gaki suddenly leaped on one of the buildings. "Keep up; if you can." The challenge made Tsunade grin as she gathered the slightest bit of chakra to her legs.

With a small explosion she kicked off the ground and landed next to the gaki. "You say something," asked Tsunade with a triumphant grin only to have the kid bolt off, his speed well in chunin levels. "We ain't there just yet," shouted the kid as he bounced over the next roofs, the two kunoichi soon hot on his heels.

After a few minutes the gaki dropped down in front of a hotel, Tsunade and Shizune right behind him. They walked inside and up a few stairs before the gaki opened a door, motioning for the two to walk inside. Tsunade walked inside first her eyes taking in the room and the five people already present when her eyes opened wide. 'Weird clothes: check. Notepad: check. Leering smirk: check. Face paint: check. Oil hitai-ate: CHECK!' "JIRAIYA!!!"

"Hello Tsunade-hime." The Slug Princess spun around just in time to see how the gaki tied a Konoha hitai-ate around his right biceps. "We are leaving," said Tsunade coldly to Shizune and started to walk out when, "We had a deal Tsunade-sama; to sweeten the deal you get the scroll if you hear us out." Tsunade froze, glaring at the gaki leaning up against the closed door with a smirk. A snarl passed her lips as she turned back, facing her old team mate, "Talk."

"The old man sent us; you're to come back to Konoha so he can talk to you." "And why should I do this," snapped Tsunade. "He knows full well that-" "If you don't he will re-invoke your traveling rights," cut the toad sannin in and Tsunade stared. "He wouldn't dare...." "Oh he would; don't ask me how but the old monkey has grown balls of diamond over night." Tsunade couldn't do anything but stare at Jiraiya when he suddenly added something. "He also said that if we failed we didn't need to return; you know what that means."

Now Tsunade gulped. OH, she KNEW indeed what that meant: being branded a traitor to the Leaf. She looked at the nin in the room, recognizing the snake charmer leaning against one wall; she recognized the Hyuuga sitting on one of the beds; she recognized the pinkette as a Haruno. She didn't recognize the two males but she figured the blond must be a Yamanaka though she had no idea where those.... whiskers came from. The kid that beat her she couldn't place either, his appearance giving no relation to any clan she knew.

Suddenly her fellow blond stepped forward, "Tsunade-sama, I humbly request that you train Hinata-chan and Sakura." "WHAT," shouted Tsunade, her face taking a dangerously red color. "Why should I do that?!" Not giving the blond a second she spun on her heels, "This is over. SHIZUNE!" "Wait." Tsunade turned back to the blond gaki, "What?" "Let me give reason." "Fine, you got thirty seconds." "Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina."

Tsunade's mind froze over in less than a second, the name bringing back memories. "How do you know that name," hissed the Slug Princess, chakra flowing to her fists and feet. The blond gave her a blank look, his next words crashing the whole of her world. "Because she is my mother." Tsunade took a few shaky steps backwards, staring at the kid with wide eyes. "No.... this can't.... you can't......" "I am. I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato aka Konoha's Yellow Flash aka the Yondaime."

"No..... you died...... the council.... told me you and Kushina died..... that night......." Tsunade was shaking, her mind close to breaking down when the blond lifted his shirt, a seal flaring to life around his navel, "Who else but his own son would my father have used?" Tsunade couldn't fight that logic; it was just like Minato to do this. Finally she gave up, her eyelids fluttering as her vision faded and she fainted.

**Ω**

Tsunade came around again several hours later, her mind spinning. "What a fucked up dream....," muttered the sannin as she rub her eyes with her left hand. "What dream?" The voice froze her in her actions, sounding just like the one in her dream. Slowly she pulled her hand away and looked into the whiskered face of Naruto. "So..... no dream.....," muttered Tsunade as she slowly sat up on the bed, quickly checking her attire only to find herself in her clothes.

"Don't you worry, ero-sennin was thrown out of the room after you passed out." Tsunade nodded thankfully before turning serious. "Tell me about Kushina." Naruto sighed, sitting down on a chair, "I know only what the old man told me: she's Danzou's prisoner; the old man is unable to get her out. My team and I are training to free her and lay waste to Danzou and his goons." "Danzou," spat Tsunade with venom. "He was the bastard who said you two died."

She looked up at the fellow blond. "Fine. I will come back and I will teach a few things to the girls IF they can keep up. I am just confused that a Hyuuga wou-" "Hinata-chan was disowned." ".... That explains a lot....." "Also Akuma has adopted the other Heiress into his clan. The Hyuuga's are basically between a rock and a very hard place right now; especially with the state Hiashi-teme is in." "What happened to him?"

"He brought Akuma's wrath over himself and paid with his eyes for it." Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Serves the teme right. Hiashi always had a stick up his ass, even more after his wife died." She looked at Naruto, a new look in her eyes, "Say kid, how'd you like to hear a few stories about Kushina when she was an active Anbu?" "My mom was in Anbu?!" "Sure was; and she was a damn fine one from what I remember." And with that Tsunade went over a few stories about Kushina, mainly ones in which she beat Jiraiya closer to death than even Tsunade did.

**Ω**

The Sandaime was sitting behind his desk, staring ahead with slightly glassy eyes, 'They are overdue.... the exams start in five days....' Just as he finished that thought he heard a commotion outside his door and started to count down before two Anbu were launched like missiles through the door and the walls behind him before the doors were kicked in by a heeled boot. In strode Tsunade, her face sore and pissed.

"Here I am monkey, now talk." "Welcome home Tsunade. How are you feeling?" "How would you feel," shot the woman back. "I just learned two days ago that two people I thought dead are still alive." "Oh.... so Naruto-kun told you." "Yes he did. Now what do you want from me?"

Sarutobi sighed, emptying his pipe before filling it anew. "I am growing old Tsunade. My prime has long since passed." "I know and can see that. Come to the point." Without a word Sarutobi took the Hokage hat from his head and threw it towards Tsunade who caught it out of reflex. He stayed silent as the meaning of the gesture sunk into the blond. "No... no... NO WAY!"

The roar of the Slug Princess was audible over the whole of Konoha, many seasoned shinobi shivering in their shoes. May Kami have mercy on the poor man's balls that managed to get that shout from the woman.

Sarutobi simply puffed his pipe, giving Tsunade a cold glare. "Tsunade, if there is anything in this village that you still value you WILL accept this. There is no other person I could and would want to appoint that the council would accept and THEIR choice would ruin everything I and the Yondaime stood and still stand for." "Who?" "Danzou." Tsunade gulped as she heard that name, the old war hawk was someone she would never want to see having more power than he already did.

She stared down on the hat in her hands, her mind working hard. "Tsunade," said the Sandaime suddenly in a soft voice. "I know that there is bad blood between Konoha and you but.... see it as a chance to better things." Tsunade looked up, her face hard. "Fine. I will do it. BUT only because of Kushina and Naruto, not the village." Sarutobi nodded, feeling like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Very well. Then I think it would be wise that we both set about the changes you plan to make."

**Ω**

Team 11 along with a suddenly abducted Yugito were rushing through the Forest of Death, heading for the tower to make a few arrangements for the exams. No one knew what would happen, even Anko was not knowing anything. Sure, she knew about past exams but this year was rumored to be a revolution of kinds. The only thing she knew was that the usual written test of Konoha was outright killed.

"Listen gakis, what you want is something.... barely possible," frowned Anko as her team told her some of their goals. "To basically take Yugito as a POW during some part and faking her death." Four nods and a shocked face were her answer. She shook her head, eyes closed, "You four are crazy, you know that?" "But you know you love us for it Anko-chan," smiled Naruto. Anko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You four are..... beyond crazy. Even I wouldn't try this."

"And that is why it will work," said Akuma dryly. "No one is crazy enough to try it; but compared what some of us did and plan to do... sounds like child's play to me." Yugito stared at the group, her eyes wide and even the neko inside her was silent. "How.... how can you...." Naruto turned to her, smiling his patented foxy grin, "We just can."

Anko placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, "Don't try to understand it; you'd go nuts over it." the Kumo nin was unable to really form thoughts. Everything just seemed to be so..... she remembered a term she had heard.... what was it again? ..... ! SNAFU, that was it and it did fit the bill oh so perfectly.

The next two hours the neko container could only listen in on the plans that Team 11 made, each one more reckless than the one before. And Yugito still wondered what this "trump card" was Akuma seemed to put so much faith in. He was unwilling to explain it, claiming that words wouldn't do justice to the utter waste this something could lay on anyone. He also told Yugito that should she meet the Tsuki teams that she should be prepared for anything he could do.

Yugito had seen what each of Team 11 was capable of, she had seen the total destruction of either matter or mind either of them could unleash. She herself was not bad when it came to destruction, her Raiton affinity was strong, but what she had seen Akuma do with the element.... Yugito still felt tingles go down her spin.

"Sees like we got a rough plan for most things happening," said Hinata while she leaned against Naruto's right shoulder. Nods answered her before Anko spoke up, "Gakis, I said it before and I say it again: you are beyond crazy. But I guess there is no changing your minds. At least... don't train those last days; let your bodies rest. And DON'T forget to take of your weights when need be." Hinata and Sakura nodded, the two males rubbing their necks sheepishly. "Yeah; we better remember that," mumbled Naruto.

"Enough. Get home and rest up gakis. And don't forget Tsunade-sama's speech is BEFORE the start of the exams." "Yeah, yeah Anko-chan; we'll be there in time." And with this the team split up, the couples leaving together arm in arm. Yugito returned to her 'team' calming her nerves and trying to school her face into her usual confident mask. Anko was moving the fastest, using the Shunshin to swiftly reach the Academy and visit a certain scared teacher.

**Ω**

Five days later at 8 am the whole village was gathered around the Hokage tower as well as most foreign ninja teams as well. Rumors were running wild as to why everyone was called. Some people were whispering how they had seen Tsunade in the village, others were whispering rather loudly that they were sure that 'the demon' would be finally killed. All of them were very off the truth, only very few guessing/knowing what was going on. So far even the Council was not aware of what hand the Sandaime was about to play.

Silence fell over the crowd as Sarutobi stepped onto the balcony and looked down on his people. "Citizens of Konoha. Today will be a day of a new start. For years I have led you through this world we live in; for years I protected you as good as I could" 'Some far less than I should have.' "But today, today this will end."

Shouts filled the streets and Sarutobi raised his hands and the crowd fell silent again, "Yes, you heard right: today I will step down as active Hokage. I am too far from my prime to be able to fight the battles that may await us in the future and it is time for someone younger to take up the hat." He let his eyes travel, searching out several faces. The first he spotted was Danzou, the old man smirking slightly. Next were his 'advisors', his old team mates and they too seemed rather pleased with the outlook. Most of the clan heads were shocked, some displaying open objection like a glaring Inuzuka Tsume, demanding answers loud enough for most people to hear.

"But do not fear that I will leave you in a state of uncertainty during such an important time; I have chosen my successor already." Frowns settled onto three faces, not liking the happy tone Sarutobi held. "Not wanting to delay this anymore I present you your Godaime Hokage." Stepping aside the old man pulled the Hokage hat off his head and held it out to the person stepping up to him. Silence was ruling the crowd as everyone tried to see the person walking up.

Due to the angle people were only able to see Sarutobi as he handed the hat to the next Hokage. The person put the head on their head, pulled deep into their face as they stepped forth. Slowly pushing the hat upward, the person spoke. "Thank you Sarutobi-sensei and I humbly accept the position as Godaime Hokage, promising that I will lead them to my best conscious and knowledge." And with her last words Tsunade revealed her, admittedly forced, smiling face.

The crowd needed a few moments, shock present in nearly all minds before they broken into cheers and applause. Three very sore faces glared up at the smiling blond, in one of their heads' already plans forming how he could use this to his advantage. "I will not bore you with long speeches as some of the genin have an exam to take but I want to use this moment to issue a Council Meeting in 15 minutes."

The crowd slowly departed, many going to hit the bars and starting to party the new Hokage while a good portion of the genin headed for the Academy were the first part of the Chunin Exams was supposed to take place. Kami only knew what was in store for them.

**Ω**

The Council room was buzzing with chatter as Tsunade and Sarutobi stepped inside and instantly Danzou was at them. "That was a very unfriendly move Sarutobi, appointing a successor without this Council's blessing." "That is Sarutobi-SAMA to you, civil council member Danzou," said Tsunade sharply, her eyes glaring at the man. "Pardon me Tsuna-" SLAM! Tsunade had driven her fist through the table in front of Danzou, glaring at the man cold enough to make people shrink back from her. "This is 'Hokage-sama' to you, Danzou."

The old war hawk frowned, "This.... farce will not make this council cower before you." "Your point being? To me it seems that this 'Council' has long forgotten its place." Tsunade walked up to the large desk in front of the Council and took her seat. "But this will soon be changed anyway." Snapping her fingers Shizune suddenly appeared next to her with several official looking documents in her arms and started to hand them out to each Council member.

"Using the rights and power given to me by Paragraph 1845, Section 34.6 B, Section 3 I have passed several laws that take immediate effect." Silence reigned as the people read through the laws and it was not long for the first complaints.

"THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS," roared one of the Civil Council, hitting the desk before him with his flat hand. "You can't tell this Council what to do!" Tsunade's smile was so sweet that many people were fearing for what the Slug Princess had planned. "I guess you are referring to the new Separation Law." "THIS IS NO LAW! IT'S AN INSULT! I WILL NOT FOLLOW THIS! I REFUSE!" Slowly Tsunade stood up and walked around her table and towards the Council member.

"Anbu." With a flicker two Anbu appeared next to her. "Take Council member Tokashi to the I&T Division of Anbu. Ibiki shall work on him as soon as he finds the time." "WHAT?!" The whole Civil part of the Council was staring wide eyed at the Hokage. "The charges are treason against the Law and Hokage." The man screamed and shouted as the two Anbu seized him and dragged him out of the room.

Tsunade slowly turned back to the rest of the Civil part. "As off now ALL of you are hereby banned from sitting in or voting on ANYTHING that relates to shinobi business or anything of military relation. Seeing as this is all you needed to know I 'ask' you to leave; now." No one of them moved; they all were shouting at Tsunade, insults flying freely. 'Perfect.' With a small gathering of her chakra Tsunade stomped her foot down hard, making the while Tower shake and silenced everyone. "Anbu."

Suddenly the whole room was filled with small puffs of smoke and at least 5 complete squats appeared. "The whole Civil part of the Council is hereby under arrest for disobeying direct orders from the Hokage: please, escort them home." Without much ado the twenty Anbu horded the civilians outside, none of them acting against the Anbu, only Danzou was glaring with his one eye at Tsunade.

As soon as the large doors to the room were closed Tsunade turned to the remaining Shinobi Council, "Now that only those with a 'clear' understanding are present we can move on." "The Council will not stand for this Tsunade," snarled Koharu. Tsunade simply leveled a glare at the woman, "Koharu if you have a problem with it you can always resign your shinobi status and leave. Unless you are willing to do this be silent. I am well in my rights with all I did here."

Koharu fell silent, knowing that Tsunade was indeed acting within rights. Walking back to her seat the Godaime prepared for the rest of the meeting, "Now, are there any questions about the Laws?" Nara Shikaku raised his hand, "Tsunade-sama, why are you ordering a Mental Profile for each active shinobi?" "To prevent things like Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi," said Tsunade bluntly. "Both could have been avoided had this been practice already. We would have seen the signs and could have acted accordingly." Shikaku nodded, the woman's reason being logic.

"What is this I read about changing the Academy," asked Inuzuka Tsume loudly. "The Act is rather vague." "Indeed. What do you think about the current system we use?" Aburame Shibi was the first and only to answer, "The system is flawed, Logic has long demanded change. While it produces a steady stream of graduates less than 35.67 percent are ever ready to pass the Chunin exams, even after several years. And only a number of less than 10 percent ever reach the status of Jounin. Not to mention how many Genin actually die on their first mission outside of Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, slightly shocked at the long speech the man had given, "Exactly Shibi-san. While our numbers are steady, quality is slowly falling. In sight of this the Academy Program will change like this: the minimum age of Graduation will be raised to 15, adding two more years to the current time. This will give the teachers at least 6 years to prepare the children for what they will have to face. From those six years from now on only ONE will be dedicated to the History of Konoha."

"The second year will be dedicated to build up speed, strength and stamina and to beat certain behavior out of certain students, ESPECIALLY fangirl/boy behavior! I will NOT stand for more losses on the field due to hormonal teenagers! In the second half of the second year the students shall also have their first Mental Evaluation."

"The third year will be focusing on Chakra, Chakra Control, the three basic jutsu as well as Kunai and Shuriken Training. During this time there will be also an evaluation if Students who have excellent Chakra Control are ready and willing to study medical jutsu. Should that be the case they will get standard training in first aid and field medicine of non-shinobi."

"The fourth year will improve Chakra Pools, Control and cover more basic ninjutsu of several elements. During this time the students will also be tested for Elemental Affinities, having developed one being a prerequisite to advance further. Med-nins in training will now receive training in basic medical ninjutsu and are needed to be Level 0 med nins to pass the fourth year. Should either the Elemental Affinity or the med-nin status NOT be achieved they will have to repeat this year until they do."

"The fifth year will focus on specialization. Teaching the students more Elemental Ninjutsu, more potent Genjutsu as well as advanced styles of Taijutsu. Med- nins in training must reach Level 1 AT LEAST to pass. Also students interested will get lessons in Kenjutsu, basic Sealing Knowledge as well as lessons in Tracking, Espionage and Traps. At the end of the year there is another Mental Evaluation."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but this would already make them Genin in basic knowledge," interrupted Yamanaka Inoichi, "What is the sixth year for?"

"Good question Inoichi-san, one I will answer right now. The sixth year will be the Students doing D-rank mission in randomly rotating squads under the leadership of fresh Chunins. This will take a good deal of missions off the actual Genins so that they can be further prepared and take up C-Rank missions sooner as well as sooner prepare them for the Chunin exams; also the Chunins can collect experience without the risk that higher missions entail. With this we can also see if certain Students work well together as a team, reducing the time a Jounin sensei has to spent creating teamwork. Before actual Graduation there will be yet another Mental Evaluation and NO further testing by the Jounin sensei. The last prerequisite is that EVERY squad has a qualified med-nin; should that be impossible only a number of teams maximum to the number of med-nins will be able to graduate, based on PRACTICAL skills."

Tsunade waited, eyeing every person in the room as they thought over how this would effect Konoha. Once more Aburame Shibi was the one to speak, "This will indeed strengthen our forces. Early practical experience coupled with more specialized training will increase the success of Konoha teams by at least 57.549 percent." Tsunade nodded, "Sarutobi-sensei and I came to similar numbers. Also, in addition to all this, the Academy will offer special classes dealing with things like Torture, Poisons, Interrogation and other very special parts of being a shinobi. Students who show potential in these areas will be offered to join small classes."

This declaration brought shock to the chamber, everyone staring at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect but this will be highly dangerous for choosing Jounin senseis in the future," said Akimichi Chouza. "Not the slightest. Each Jounin sensei is urged to point his students to better suited teachers if something is beyond their field of expertise. For example Mitarashi Anko would be the person to point out concerning Assassination, Sabotage and Poison."

"Tsunade, this will highly interfere with my clans teaching," said Hiashi, a blindfold covering his eyes while a Branch member was at his side. Tsunade glared at the blind man and though he could not see it Hiashi FELT the glare. "Too bad for you Hiashi but this is final. No more exceptions for your clan. They wish to join the military forces of KONOHA and as such have to fulfill these standards. And by the way, if you keep addressing me in this informal manner I will have you removed, is that clear?" Hiashi straightened up, feeling the proverbial sword hanging over his neck, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama, one thing comes to mind though," said Tsume. "Where do we get the proficient teachers for this? We can't have Maito Gai for example stay in the village and teach Taijutsu." "I know what you mean and I found a solution for this. There are others, not jounin shinobi who are very proficient in certain aspects. Talking about Taijutsu for example Gai's student Rock Lee would be equally able to teach advanced Taijutsu. Or genin like TenTen and Ryoushi Akuma are more than capable to teach the finer aspects of Kenjutsu."

Tsunade saw with pleasure how several people stared at her in shock. 'I have to thank the old monkey for bringing me up to date with the current prodigies.' "Hokage-sama you would place students in the hands of other Genin," asked Koharu loudly. "Yes I would. The skill of the aforementioned genin exceeds Genin and places them at Chunin skill by far. I think Hiashi here can vouch for Ryoushi-san to be well beyond any other Genin when it comes to swordplay."

Tsunade had to hold in her laughter as she saw how Hiashi's balled his fists and his body shook with anger. "Hokage-sama, are people offered to volunteer for special teaching positions," asked Tsume, her eyes dancing with mirth at the memory of Hiashi and Akuma. "Not in general Tsume-san but should anyone of outstanding skill be overlooked they are free to point themselves out."

Tsunade looked around, "This will be all for now. This meeting is closed."

**Ω**

At the Academy many Genin teams were gathered, many wondering where they should go. There was no one to point them to the right room, no one to ask where they should go. Many of the Konoha Teams set out to search for anyone as well as several of the foreign Teams. Only a few teams had suddenly ideas.

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Akuma were one of them. Hinata had discreetly activated her bloodline, covering the bulging veins with a simple Genjutsu. "As we thought. There are MANY Jounins under Genjutsu all over the room and Academy. I guess our first test is to see if we can find our own sensei." "Do you see Anko," whispered Sakura as she too felt each and every Genjutsu in the room

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "Broom closet on the third floor, south wing." Naruto adopted a thoughtful look, "Wait.... that is VERY close to Iruka's class room." Smirks started to play over their lips as Hinata deactivated her bloodline. "Guess what: there was a second Chakra signature with her," smiled Hinata. Sakura giggled behind her hand while the two males were laughing loudly, making many people look at them.

"Let's 'find' them," smirked Akuma as he and Naruto lead the team towards their destination.

Not much later and they stood in front of the closet in question. Naruto took the handle and smiled at them before swiftly pulling the door open. And right between them fell Anko and Iruka, the Tokubetsu Jounin on top of the Chunin, their limbs tangled and kissing heatedly. "FOUND YOU," roared Naruto before he suddenly held his head in pain, Anko standing over him with a pissed face and raised fist. "FUCK YOU GAKI!!!"

"**He'd rather fuck Hinata than himself," **mused Kyuubi in Naruto's mind and the poor boy blushed scarlet. "M-mo-moving ON!" Anko smirked, "Okay, I give you your 'mission'. You are to head to the old Uchiha Police Building. In there you will get your next orders. And you only have 10 minutes to get there starting.... NOW!" "We hate you," said the four in one voice as they brought their hands up and formed the Ram seal. "KAI!" seconds later they raced down the corridor and jumped out of the window, sprinting over the roof tops.

**Ω**

7 minutes and 35 seconds later Team 11 reached the old Building, seeing two Chunin flank the entrance. As the four walked up the Chunin looked them over. "Why are you four," asked the one on the left with an angry voice. "Team 11 under Mitarashi Anko," said Naruto and Akuma in one voice and the two Chunin paled slightly. "Oh Kami..... move in already." not a second after the door closed behind the four the two Chunin exchanged looks. "This will be.... interesting...." "You can say that again.... if rumors are true those four will tear through the 'competition'."

On the inside Team 11 was faced with a medium number of teams, most of them foreigners: three Suna teams, five Tsuki teams that were openly glaring at Akuma as well as directing serious Killing Intent at the teen, six Kiri teams, three Kumo teams and a good ten other Konoha teams, amongst them Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10. Neither of them seemed to have changed if you counted looks but under the surface Team 11 could see changes.

Naruto let his eyes travel through the room and swiftly spotted Yugito, seeing how her 'team' was excluding her from making any last minutes plans. Next his eyes fell on one of the Suna teams. One of them was a boy? with a wrapped something on his back, another a blond female with a large fan strapped to her back. But the last, the shorter red head caught Naruto's eye the most and Kyuubi rose within his mind.

"**Naruto, that red head is the container of Ichibi.... I must warn you, she was never the most sane cookie of all of us...." **'I know Nee-chan; you told me about her. I will make sure to be... careful around her and him.'

Naruto's and the red head's eyes met for a split second and both felt the demonic chakra spike within them. Heads turned to the two hosts, everyone feeling the spike. Many teams noted to try avoiding those two as best as they could; the vibes those two put off were bad.

Team 11 soon was positioned against one wall, observing the other teams. Team 8 was a sight to see, Kiba trying to put the moves on Ino AND Tashya at the same time only to get a double teamed fist to the face, knocking him down while Akamaru sat on Kiba's head, seemingly laughing at his master.

Team 10 was a sight of utter calmness, Shino silent but observant as ever, Shikamaru gazing longingly at the clouds outside and Chouji stuffing himself with food. But Team 11 could see that the three were not as uncaring as they tried to be on the outside.

And lastly.... 'Team' 7: Sasuke. The avenger was standing in a corner, giving everyone the patented #45TM Uchiha Glare. The smugness was rolling off him in thin waves but strangely he was surrounded by only a small number of kunoichi and Ino was NOT one of them.

"Looks like Kurenai beat that phase out of Ino-pig," muttered Sakura. "Or maybe something else happened," mused Akuma after his eyes had taken a slightly glassy look. "You entered her mind," asked Naruto surprised. Akuma chuckled lowly, "I did. And I know why she is not all over the Uchiha."

"Tell us already," asked Naruto eagerly and all three leaned in to Akuma. The teen chuckled once more, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, "Well... looks like little Ino used her family jutsu on him and checked his 'package'." Hinata and Sakura couldn't help the slight blush or wide eyes while Naruto snickered. "What she see?" Akuma had problems keeping his laughter down as he looked at the Avenger from the corner of his eyes. "Ino added a small note to that memory, one that is slightly disturbing: 'Akamaru is bigger than THAT!' were her thoughts back then."

The whole room turned to Team 11 of Konoha as two people roared with laughter and the two girls shouted a high pitched "NANI?!".

The other Konoha rookies, except for Sasuke, walked up to Team 11 and Ino glared at Sakura, "What's the matter forehead?" But instead of a still perplexed Sakura who was staring at Ino it was Akuma who answered with a snicker. "OH nothing Ino. We just found out about a certain dog/duck-butt reference." At first Ino seemed confused but then she followed Akuma's eyes from Sasuke over Akamaru to herself. And then it clicked together, her face lit up like a emergency light. "SHUT UP!!" "Troublesome women," muttered Shikamaru.

"I would not be so loud if I were you; many people are rather on edge here." The group turned around to face an older Konoha teen, pushing round glasses up his nose. In his mind Naruto's tenant snapped at attention. **'No... this smell; it can't be him....' "NARUTO!!!" **'Good gracious Nee-chan, I hear you just fine.' **"Stuff it. That boy... he reeks of Snake." **'YOU SERIOUS?!' **"Yes but don't act just yet. Something is smelling way too much like a wet fox here." **'You mean this stinks? ..... you are right...... this IS a fishy situation.....'

Naruto came back to reality just as Kiba was tearing the new teen, who Naruto now gathered was named Kabuto, a verbal new one. "Your seventh time?! Then you REALLY must be weak!" "Maybe," said Kabuto with a smile. "But this gave me the option of gathering much data on each team." He pulled out a stack of cards from his pocket, flipping one over and showing a strange diagram, "This for example shows how many teams entered from each village. Though some of my data is still incomplete; for example I have next to nothing on those Tsuki nins. But from what I have seen they must be pretty weak."

Killing Intent flowed from the Tsuki nin making Kabuto shiver slightly and one of them walked up, a huge teen that looked like a professional bodybuilder. He wore a white muscle shirt and black shorts, his head shaved bald. Suddenly he raised his fist high and brought it down into Kabuto's back, the Genin barely able to dodge to the left. The fist hit the floor and impacted hard, leaving a deep imprint of a fist. "Add to your toys that we will kill all in our way." the teen's voice was dark and deep, his yes drilling into Akuma.

The silver eyed teen simply returned the look with equal force. "Then maybe he should also add that I intend to kill each and every Tsuki 'nin' here." Killing Intents rocketed through the roof and many teams shrunk back from the sources, namely the Tsuki teams and the Konoha genin. The mountain of muscles stood straight and glared at the sword wielding Adept, "Akuma....." Akuma answered the glare with his own, sparks flying from his eyes, "Stone; I see you rose in the ranks of pit dogs. Still sucking up to the Elders?"

The utter rage was evident on Stone's face, "You will pay for your crimes." "My crimes?" A dark chuckled slipped past Akuma's lips as he closed his eyes, "Very well, you are free to try." Suddenly his eyes snapped open, the silver seeming to shine as he spoke in a low and dark voice, "But be prepared to face to Terror of Vale at its peak."

Stone took a step back, a hint of fear etched into his face. "O-o-oh yeah....?" "Yeah," answered Akuma as he took a step forward, "Be. Prepared."

Instantly after this Team 11 of Konoha was off the list of many teams, only on the Suna team with the red head was someone glaring hungrily at the four. 'Mother demands your blood; all of your blood.'

Suddenly the room was starting to get foggy, a mist filling it within a matter of seconds. This coupled with the atmosphere was enough to get shouts of terror from many of the Genins and the unearthly laughter that suddenly filled the room did not help at all. Only a handful of people seemed to relax, being familiar with this.

Then a voice spoke, seemingly appearing from all around them, "Kukukukukukuku so many fresh victims...... Eight spots: liver, kidneys, heart, lung, spine, neck vein, clavicle vein, brain. Where should I strike now?" Shouts of terror and pleas of mercy suddenly came from two of the Kiri Teams, each one recognizing the particular person. Team 11, Kiba and Shino seemed to relax, though one could never know with the Aburame.

"Shall we crash his fun," whispered Naruto excitedly. And Akuma smirked, "Let's." But before the two could act the mist cleared slightly, revealing a line of people standing on a raised platform. The one in the middle had his lower face wrapped in bandages and a HUGE Cleaver strapped to his back. "Welcome you little shit stains. This are this year's Chunin exams and from now on, you are MINE!!"

**ΩΩΩΩ**

well, this will (maybe) certainly be different. hope you liked how Tsunade won't take shit from the Council anymore, shinobi or not.

(maybe) see you next time

- Nelo Akuma


	22. Chapter 22

Merry Christmas Ladies and Gentlemen.

welcome to the latest chapter of Naruto Golden Interference, right in time for Christmas. i really kicked my Muse into gear here to finish it in time.

anyway, now the exams FINALLY start. i hope you like the changes i did to them.

without further stalling, enjoy the chapter.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Everyone was staring up at the man, only a few recognizing him for who he was. The man was about to speak when, "HEY NO-BROWS! You in charge by now? The Demon reduced to babysitting." Zabuza's non-existing eyebrows twitched as he directed a good load of killing intent at the whole room. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH GAKI!" people shrank back from Zabuza and Naruto, not wanting to be in the line of fire should the Jounin decide to go Demon of the Bloody Mist on them.

Suddenly a small swirl of ice shards filled the middle of the room, the shards slowly moving together to form the form of a petite female. Not much later and Haku stood in the middle of the room, clad in a low cut and skin tight kimono of blue color, white tigers and other wild felines dancing around snow crystals. Her hair was freely flowing over her back, two long bangs framing her pale face.

Many of the male genin started to grin at the sight of this and Kiba gave a howl like a dog, his tongue close to hanging out. A couple of males felt/knew NOT to mess with this woman and carefully stepped away from the leering males.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped LOW and the floor under Haku's feet froze, growing a thick layer of ice while shards formed in the air around her. The serene smile around her lips stood in very strong contrast to the ice cold look her eyes gave and even though her voice was soft as velvet people KNEW she meant business. "Keep your hands and thoughts to yourself or you WILL feel your most precious possession freeze over and wither away. Is. That. Clear?"

Instantly every male covered themselves up, even the Suna red head seemed uneasy as he shifted his side to Haku before the room was filled with a single, loud word: "CRYSTAL!" Haku gave a soft smile as she fell apart into ice shards, "Good." a moment later she stood next to her mentor.

Zabuza couldn't help but feel threatened; when Haku got THAT way.... it was normally those days of the month he would stay FAAAAR away from her....... 'The new old Kage wants me dead,' thought the Jounin as he quickly went back to business. "Listen up maggots, this is MY test so we will do something different. NO fucking paper test!" all around students cheered on that and Naruto was the loudest of them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Silence was swift to reign. "Good. As I said this will be different. This part of the exam will be a combination of many things: first, it will NOT be held within Konoha. We have.... 'created' a large village two days civilian travel to the southwest from here. In this village you have to find a VIP, secure them and bring them back to Konoha alive AND unharmed. Sounds easy enough? WRONG!"

"Each team will get one of these scrolls, holding some information on two other teams. Those teams have scrolls as well, and in those you find the directions to your target. You COULD find the person without a scroll but I doubt any of you could pull that off. Exactly 36 hours after the first team has reached the village several Chunin/Jounin squads will be sent into the village; their mission is to stop you from getting your scrolls or returning the VIP unharmed."

"BUT you can't just bring the VIPs back to Konoha and be done with it. Each VIP holds a scroll, containing a riddle as to where they need to be brought to so you can pass this part of the exam. In total you have 7 days for this!"

"But that means only one third can pass," shouted a nameless Konoha Genin. "CORRECT," shouted Zabuza with a maniac look in his eyes. "One third AT BEST can pass this part. But that would mean that each team that found their hints will not have a hint another team needs."

Slowly the Genin realized just how serious this exam was. Teams grouped together, muttering about things hastily. Team 11 stood still against the wall, very small smiles tugging at their lips. "Perfect," muttered Akuma with a smirk. "Indeed. The perfect scenario to secure Yugito," agreed Naruto as he cracked his knuckles. They were broken from their musings as a Chunin handed them several slips of paper.

"What are those," asked the blond Suna kunoichi with the fan. "Those are forms that state that you are aware that you can die easily in this exam and that Konoha can't be hold responsible should you get hurt or killed," answered Haku, her voice sweet and innocent. Shivers moved down most peoples' spines as slowly people started to sign the forms. "You will head to the south gate of Konoha; there you will hand in your forms and receive the three scrolls. You got 15 minutes to get there before you are disqualified. GET A MOVE ON PUNKS!" only seconds later and team after team swiftly left the room, making Zabuza smirk slightly. OH , how he LOVED to scare the kids!

**Ω**

Team 11 was one of the first to reach the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu nearly falling from their chairs as the quartet landed ON the table. "Yo you two slackers," shouted Naruto loudly, handing over four forms. The two Chunin glared at the blond prankster and Izumo handed over three scrolls to Akuma, "See who dropped in; you four think you are all that huh?" Naruto grinned wide and the other three smirked. "We ARE all that and more," boasted the Kitsune container before Akuma flashed through a short series of hand seals that made Izumo and Kotetsu dive behind the table both screaming, "DUCK AND COVER!" _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

The whole area of the gate was covered in smoke and four loud roars came from within. Slowly the smoke cleared and the two Chunin and a few teams stared wide eyed at what they saw. Just past the gates stood FOUR dragons, black in color with four burning white eyes. Each one was twice as tall as a horse, their legs, chests and heads covered with metal platings, spiked and horned, reins connected to the plating on their heads. Their wings were folded against their backs, their spiked tails swaying behind them viciously. "Kurosendo. What is thy bidding, my master," spoke one of the dragons in a dark, smoky and vibrating voice, its white eyes staring at the summoner.

"Fast travel; afterwards seek and destroy," said Akuma loud enough for most people present to hear him. The four dragons bowed their heads the leader speaking again, "As thou wish." swiftly the four Genin climbed on the large reptiles' backs before they took the reins and without a command the four took off the ground, quickly gaining hight and moving into a diamond formation. They made a swift curve over the village before they headed southwest.

The nin left at the gate were staring, the two Chunin slowly coming up from behind the table. "...... Those four......," muttered Izumo with venom in his voice. "Forget about them," said Kotetsu to his friend, "They will always be trouble and bad news, no way around it."

**Ω**

High in the sky, moving swiftly for four to five hours by now was Team 11 talking via headsets, Akuma having opened the main scroll and reading out what it said about their target teams. "Team one: Tsuki Team 3. Members: Stone (codename) male, Wave (codename) female and Quake (codename) female; Skills: unknown, rumored to have abilities tied to their names." under this three pictures were included. "Looks like they will get their chance earlier than they thought," muttered Akuma as he went lower on the scroll and his face was nearly split in two by the grin.

"Friends... THIS is the jackpot!" "What is it Akuma-kun," asked Sakura, carefully NOT looking down to see just how far off the ground they were. "Team two: Kumo team 16. Members: Kumo Kyokujitsu female, Nii Yugito female, Rinjuu (codename) female; as most Kumo nin supposed to know a wide variety of Raiton jutsu." once more three pictures were included.

His whole team now shared the Adept's good mood. Naruto was grinning so wide that it nearly reached from ear to ear. "This could not have gone better." Suddenly three could feel a small pulse of Chakra and saw how Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Something the matter Hime?"

Hinata did not answer instantly as she stared down on the ground before a loud laugh erupted from her lips. Her team mates gave her strange looks, never having seen the formally shy girl laugh in a manner that would fit Naruto. "You WON'T believe who I just spotted nearly a kilometer ahead of us." "Spit it out already," asked Akuma, he too trying to see anything on the wide plain ahead. "Yugito and her team," said Hinata and silence fell over them.

After a few moments Naruto and Akuma were heard roaring with laughter, barely able to stay mounted on their steeds. Sakura was smiling, the only one to form a concrete thought. "Not sure why but this exams seems way too easy for now. Let's get them." Akuma, having the lead gave the reins a short tug and the Kurosendo went into a quick dive. "Targets ahead. Seek and destroy. Invalid target: blond female bearing the Claw." "Understood my master," answered Akuma's mount for the group and the four could feel the excitement run through the four black beasts.

Only moments later and the four were in sight of the racing targets, seeing that they were traveling in a reverse triangle, Yugito bringing up the rear. Naruto shortly pulsed Kyuubi's Chakra, alerting Yugito to the start of plans.

Sakura's mount suddenly went into a sharp left turn before diving straight down to the ground. Sakura pressed her body down on the scales below her, trying hard to suppress the panic rising in her as the ground came closer and closer. She could see the right Kumo kunoichi right ahead of them and she felt the dragon under her slowly pull up again, soon being parallel to the ground, just three meters above.

Swiftly the dragon reached the group and before either of the three Kumo nins could react it had swooped down, closing its massive jaws around the female, sharp teeth tearing into flesh and making the female scream loudly. Be dragon snapped its jaws shut, severing her in two and killing her instantly.

Close behind Sakura was Akuma on his own mount, his dragon preparing for something different. It had flown a similar maneuver but instead of using its jaws and teeth the dragon had plugged the female off the ground with its left claw. Unfortunately for the Kumo nin she had been trying to stick to the ground with Chakra through her feet and wasn't able to cancel the flow quickly enough. After the dragon had passed her only her legs were left on the ground, anything above ripped off and in the claw of the dragon.

The female was screaming in agony, trashing madly with the pain. The dragon was obviously getting bored as it simply rose HIGH into the air before dropping the kunoichi. Her cries of pain and terror filled the air for a few seconds before she hit the ground, her body being smashed to bits from the impact and painting a large area red.

Hinata and Naruto had watched the brutal but efficient display from high above, fascinated and disgusted at the same time. Yugito on the ground had watched the whole thing play out with wide eyes, even the neko boy inside her was shocked at the ruthlessness shown by the summons.

Slowly the four dragons landed around Yugito, bending their knees and letting their riders off. "Good work," said Akuma, watching how Sakura's mount used its left claw to plug the remains of the kunoichi from between its teeth. The lead dragon simply nodded its massive head. Naruto slowly look at Akuma, his eyes having a strange look. "Akuma.... did you know they would be so....bloody?" Akuma shrugged his shoulders, "They ARE named Korusendo for a reason I guess."

Shaking their heads the other three members of Team 11 went to search for the teams scrolls after Yugito told them that she did not have them. Soon enough they had found them and prepared to continue their trip. They were taking Yugito along, the kunoichi riding with her fellow blond. She would stay at the base camp the team planned to set up just outside of the destined village and would be secretly taken to the Hokage afterwards.

The dragons were hovering in midair as Akuma's mount reared its head back and breathed a good load of partly vaporized acid over the area. Steam rose as the acid ate away the evidence in form of blood and body parts as well as melting a good part of the ground. What was left was an area of melted goo. Afterwards the four dragons rose higher once again, continuing the trip at fast speed.

**Ω**

Not even four hours later they had reached the village, scouting it out from the air. It was a big areal, mostly wooden buildings. The village was shaped like a circle, a good 5 kilometers in diameter, its streets moving like a spiderweb through the buildings. While still airborne Naruto pulled the salvaged scroll from his pants and opened it, reading out part of the instructions. "...... left of the aforementioned building. Supposed to be found in the 4th basement floor. Ground floor to 3rd basement floor are said to be booby trapped. No enemy ninja or guards spotted. Target is protected by several steel doors. Explosives might be need."

Naruto looked around the village under them. "No idea where we should look...... seems like we got to wait for the Tsuki punks to show up." Akuma chuckled lightly, "Not exactly. There is a a way to save a LOT of time." "What do you mean Akuma-kun?" The adept smirked darkly, "I think it is time that you find out just WHAT an Adept is capable off. But first we got to land and set up camp."

Hinata once more activated her Bloodline and searched the close by area for a suitable place. "1.3 kilometers to the northeast runs a river through a small copse. We should be able to set up camp there easily without detection." "Perfect," muttered Akuma as he pulled sharply on the reins and his steed went into a dive, the other three summons soon following him.

Not much later and the four were preparing their campsite. The four dragons were laying around them like a black barrier at Akuma's question how long they could stay he had gotten a shocking answer from the leading dragon. "We feed off of the shadows of night. As long as thou allows us to rest we will stay unlimited." NEVER had any of the five heard of such a summon. But needless to say that Akuma was more than pleased with it.

After two hours camp was set up and darkness began to set over the land. A small fire was burning in the middle of the three tents, the four dragons hidden in the shadows past the light. Four pairs of eyes were locked on Akuma who seemed to stare into the flames. Finally Naruto broke the silence, "So, what you got in mind to deal with the Tsuki targets?" Akuma, ripped form his thoughts needed a few seconds to answer.

"I told you before that an Adept can call forth their Djinns to take physical form and aid them. What I have in mind is to sick a special summon on Stone and his whores." Sakura tried to smack him but Akuma dodged the hand. "They ARE whores, even were when I still lived in the village. Moving on; this summon will easily be able to take care of them without them even noticing." "So? What are you waiting for," asked Naruto excitedly.

"Calm down. It's been a long time since I did summon any Djinn into this world. I need to do some recalling before I do it. Also I got to make sure that what I remember about this summon is accurate." Silence fell over them as Akuma closed his eyes, trying to recall anything he was ever taught about each summon. '..... Only he comes to mind for what I need..... Well, no time like the present.' He opened his eyes and stood up, flexing his arms and shoulders, "Right, let's get this over with."

He walked slightly away from the campsite, the four others close behind him. Then he stopped, turning to them and speaking in a low voice. "Listen, keep some distance and no matter what you see don't interfere. These summons are way different from the Kuchiyose no Jutsu." After getting four tense nods he turned his back on them, taking deep breaths as he closed his hands as if praying, his index fingers pointing ahead and pressed together.

Swiftly a soft layer of silvery Psynergy covered his body and the air around him seemed to darken. Then five spots on the ground glowed, lines connecting them and forming a five-edge star in front of Akuma. Suddenly five streaks of colored light burst from Akuma's body, two in red and three in brown. They flew around him a few times before each light formed a small ball and each ball soon took the shape of a brown Venus Djinn or red Mars Djinn.

Swiftly each Djinn hovered over one of the star's edges and they started to glow. A small beam of light shot from each of the five, connecting in one point in the center of the star and soon the five vanished. Only a small ball of light hovered in the center of the pentagram before it slowly sank down and melted into the ground.

Nothing seemed to happen for several moments and the four non-summoners were growing worried when suddenly darkness bubbled from the ground. At first it was only a little but that soon changed into way more, the bitch black substance slowly floating into the air, forming a sickly looking orb that quickly grew in size. After a few moments red cracks seemed to appear on the orb that now had a diameter of a good 3 meters. Lava softly flowed from the cracks, dropping onto the ground and scorching the grass.

Suddenly a dark howl rang in the night and the orb began to pulse, more and more lava flowing from it. And then, as the howl reached its peak the orb exploded, drops of lava flying everywhere. In the middle of the pentagram, arms spread wide and head reared back while howling stood something that most people would call a demon. A good two and a half meters tall; long arms and legs with deadly claws; two large horns sprouting forward from its forehead; a long thick tail swishing behind it; dark blue 'skin'; a long snout with deadly teeth; burning sulfur eyes staring around filled with murder (basically a very large Deathclaw from the Fallout series, just different colors).

Faster than most seasoned Jounin the creature suddenly stood before Akuma, raised one clawed hand high and brought it down in a deadly swipe. Akuma didn't move a single muscles and simply stared into the murderous face of the summon.

The other four let out shouts of warning and Naruto was about to rush at his friend when the summon stopped, its claws less than half a centimeter from Akuma's throat. A dark smirk appeared on the creatures face before its arm dropped. **"It has been a long time, mortal." **"Haures.... yes it has. And once more I am in need of your deadly skills." Akuma held the glare directed at him as the summon Haures growled. **"For your sake it should be better than the last, mortal." **

Akuma smirked slightly, "OH, don't you worry. Three fresh and tasty Adepts are only waiting for you to devour them." Haures smacked his lips together, **"Adepts.... it has been a long time since I tasted their flesh and souls...." **"There is but one condition: they carry three scrolls of importance, marked with the same symbol the plate on my right arm holds. Retrieve those scrolls and you can do with the bodies however you please."

Laughter that sounded more like barks and howls filled the night. **"Muahahahahaha! You have a deal mortal! Who do you wish for me to hunt?" **"You know them already: James, Jerny and Taras." For a short moment Haures seemed surprised before he smirked, **"So you have finally decided to strike back and take what is yours?" **"Not just yet but the time for you to wreck havoc amongst your tormentors draws closer with each passing day."

Haures suddenly dropped on all fours, his eyes on one level with Akuma's and hot, disgusting smelling air was breathed into his face. **"It's a deal mortal. I shall return before sunrise." **Akuma gave a short nod, trying not to throw up what was in his stomach. Suddenly Haures spun on the spot and raced on all fours into the darkness, a dark howl filling the night.

Akuma let out a very deep and relieved breath as he turned back to his team and Yugito, all four staring at him with wide eyes. In Naruto's mind Kyuubi was staring at what she saw through her brother's eyes. **'I'll BE HOLY!' **

Suddenly Akuma began to sway on his feet, his arms trying to steady himself while his eyes took a vacant expression. Sakura was instantly at his side, placing one of his arms around her. "That..... was draining.....," mumbled the Adept lowly as he leaned onto Sakura. "Akuma.....are ALL your summons evil and vile," asked Hinata in a low voice. The Adept in question chuckled slightly, "No, not all of them. Some are quite nice and honorable but in every light there is darkness."

Sakura softly placed her left hand on his chest over his heart, pushing some of her Psynergy into her boyfriend and she felt how it was gladly accepted. "You should head to bed and rest," whispered Sakura into his ear and Akuma nodded softly. "Yeah.... I guess I should. Haures was never an easy summon." Sakura straightened up speaking to the whole group. "Let's get some sleep. Sunrise will come soon enough."

"What about guards," muttered Akuma weakly only for the group to hear a dark voice whisper. "As is thy bidding, my master." Being assured that the four black beasts would keep their eyes open the five crawled into their, the couples together and Yugito, still not fully used to be close to anyone while asleep in the single tent. Not one of them noticed how very slowly the woods around them came back to life, having died when darkness had filled it.

**Ω**

It was a hour before sunrise when the camp rose, swiftly going over their morning routine before they headed back to the spot where Haures had entered this world. And not even moments after Akuma stepped away from the group did the monstrous summon appear before him, blood still freshly dripping from its jaw. **"They are no more." **Wordlessly the summon dropped three scrolls in front of Akuma and the Adept nodded, "Well done Dark Prince; until I once more need to bring death on those opposing me." The summon smirked darkly as slowly its body was broken apart into small particles. **"Ignore formalities mortal, I am tired of them." **

Without a word Akuma nodded again and watched how five lights were the only thing left of the immortal hunter. Five very tired looking Djinns floated barely a feet above the ground, giving tired beeps. Akuma bent down and held his arms out, the Djinns quickly melting back into his body with content sighs. Akuma stood up, flexing his fingers while he muttered lowly, "Good to have you back." He picked up the scrolls and walked back to the waiting four.

Not wasting any time they opened the scroll they needed and pieced the intel together. "In the north-eastern part of the village lies an abandoned forgery, noticeable as the only stone building. Four blocks south of it lies the warehouse that holds a secret entrance leading into an else unaccessible building. The target building is on the...," read Hinata out loud, her Byakugan active so she would not miss anything hidden or disguised.

Naruto was smirking, feeling that victory was closer than ever when Sakura suddenly spoke up. "Guys..... we have a tiny problem......" They turned to her and she held out one of the two left scrolls. "This..... scroll is for the Suna team with the red head......" Faces fell and Yugito summed it up perfectly, "Oh Fuck."

Naruto's face was dead serious as he turned to his fellow blond, "What do you know about him?" Yugito sighed, "Not much. He is a insomniac killer, crazy if you ask me. Intel said that there is only ONE person who has even the slightest influence on him besides the Bijuu: his sister." "Do you have their names," asked Sakura.

Yugito nodded, "The red head is known as Sabaku no Gaara and his sister as Sabaku no Temari. They also got another sibling, their brother Sabaku no Kankoru but.... he has more than once shown open hostility towards Gaara, even before he was turned crazy by the demon in him." "Wait....," mumbled Hinata, the gears in her mind spinning rapidly. "He was on the same team as that Blond fan girl and the puppet boy....."

Yugito nodded slightly, "They are his siblings." "Then it is set," said Naruto with a steady voice. "We'll track him down and talk to him. Sakura, you will knock the makeup boy out with a Genjutsu; the rest will NOT do anything. Akuma, can you suppress the Ichibi's Chakra for some time should need be?" "Not without the correct seal and that would take some time. But I think my connection to Venus can hinder his abilities if his name is anything to go by."

"What do you have in mind," asked Yugito with wide eyes. Naruto simply flashed her his patented foxy grin, "Turn the sand into a new direction." "How do we find them," asked Sakura worriedly. But Naruto still grinned, "Easy. He wants to kill me right now so flaring Kyuubi's Chakra for a bit should be more than enough to draw his attention." "Have I ever told you just How CRAZY YOU ARE," shouted Yugito with fright written in her face.

At this the whole of Team 11 chuckled/giggled. "Not more crazy than when we came up with the plan for your team," said Akuma with a smirk and Yugito sighed in defeat. "You four are beyond anything."

**Ω**

Sabaku no Temari was very uneasy. Her brother Gaara had this crazy smile on his face for a long time now and yet no one had died so far. The red head stood on a small wave of sad, moving swiftly over the wide plain while her and Kankoru ran on his left and right. Temari KNEW what her little brother was heading for, you did not live with a container and NOT pick up how to read demonic Chakra. She had felt this pulse too.

They were closing in on a small copse and Temari KNEW that whoever was waiting there was prepared; they were walking into a trap but nothing could sway Gaara, she knew that all too well. Only moments later they had reached the copse, Gaara's wave slowing down before he stepped from it, arms crossed over his chest like he usually did. They all looked around, her and Kankoru breathing hard as they had had to run to keep up with Gaara.

Suddenly Temari felt the slightest spike of Chakra in the trees and the wind carried to softest _"Fukyu Kuragari no Jutsu"_ to her ears. On her far left Kankoru suddenly dropped to the ground without as much as a sound. Only one thought hit Temari, 'Genjutsu.' she was about to dispell it when, "I wouldn't do that. What we have to say is only for the ears of you two."

Temari's head shot up and to her right, seeing the four people team of Konoha step out from the trees' shadows but with them was also this Kumo kunoichi. 'Don't they hate each other,' thought Temari as she recognized a Hyuuga in the Konoha team. Next to her Gaara was grinning like mad, "Mother demands your blood." Temari's mind was filled with terror as Gaara said that, the first sign that hell was about to be unleashed.

The blond Konoha nin stepped forth, his face calm, "So, we finally meet brother. Tell your mother to calm down or you WILL face the Nine." Temari instantly knew what the teen was saying and her terror rocketed through the roof, 'OH SHIT! He is a container too! And ..... OH FUCK IT!! He holds the NINE TAILS!!!' Whoever said blonds were dumb had obviously never met Temari.

Next to her Gaara seemed to shiver, though she could not tell why. She knew how he shivered in utter excitement and craziness and THIS shiver was different. '... Is he..... afraid....?!'

Temari saw how her brother grabbed his forehead, pressing a flat palm onto the kanji over his left eye. "No.... he would destroy us....... no......" Temari was amazed as she heard Gaara's muttering. 'He.... is fighting it?!'

A groan caught her attention and she looked to the side, seeing how Kankoru seemed to shake off the Genjutsu. Suddenly the teen with the swords stood over Kankoru, slamming the sheath of a katana down on Kankoru's head and knocking him out again. "Not yet, puppet boy." Temari slowly came out of her terror induced shock and straightened up, her right hand reaching for her fan, "What do you want?"

The blond looked at her, his blue eyes drilling into her own. "We come with an offer and maybe a deal." "What do you mean?" The blond ignored her, turning his attention towards Gaara. "How would you like to be free?"

Temari's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard those words spoke in a dead serious voice. Next to her Gaara seemed to twitch, sand slowly rising at his feet but suddenly it was forced down! She saw how the hands of the sword teen seemed to glow in a faint brown glow and her mind was racing.

Once more the blond spoke. "Ichibi, I know you can hear us. Let his mind go, let us enter at your free will and no one will get hurt. We may even be able to.... undo some things." Gaara's eyes, normally without any expression besides rage held something Temari had never seen in them for years: hope.

"What is your offer," spoke Gaara in a voice so unlike him...... but then Temari remembered the tone.... 'It's the same tone he had when he was but past a toddler.' The blond took a step forth, posture way too relaxed. "It depends on what is wrong with your seal."

Suddenly Gaara grabbed his head with both hands, falling to his knees as demonic Chakra pulsed from his body. "AKUMA!" "On it!" Temari was only able to watch as the sword teen suddenly slammed his hands on the ground. With speed that more than rivaled Gaara's ability lines carved themselves into the ground, forming an enormous seal into the ground. Sparks flew of the the teen and suddenly 12 more appeared all around the seal.

Temari was slowly starting to realize that something big was happening here. Her right hand flew up to her fan and started to pull it off her back when four slender hands stopped her. She looked left and right, seeing the Hyuuga and pinkette hold her back. "Don't. They know what they are doing," whispered the Hyuuga in such a soft voice that Temari couldn't help but feel somehow relax.

The Suna kunoichi had her eyes glued to the scene before her, one of the sword teens along with the blond moving with a speed that was beyond her own capabilities, the sword teen planting a hand on each of the containers' foreheads and time seemed to freeze.

**Ω**

The two mind travelers stood in the middle of a vast desert, the mouth of a large cave before them. The two looked at each other, faces set in serious expressions. "Let's get this thing started," muttered Akuma. Naruto simply nodded, "I can FEEL something is wrong here." Without missing a beat he closed his eyes and focused, a cloud of smoke appearing next to him and out walked Kyuubi, her face just as serious as the two males.

Swiftly the three walked into the cave and after only a few steps inside they could hear someone male shouting, screaming. "YOU SHALL BE BANISHED! I WILL BE FREE! I WILL ESCAPE!!!!!" The three looked at each and all spoke in once voice, "That-" "-Was-" **"-Not Gaara." **

Instantly they burst into speed and rushed down the stone cave. They moved around corners only to suddenly come to a stop. Before them was a sight that was... grotesque.....

in the corner of a room was the enormous form of Shukaku, curled up into a ball. A human male stood before the sand Bijuu, a staff in his hand and dressed in a priests robes. Small balls of white light seemed to burst from the priest's hands, heading for Shukaku and impacting with her body. But something was even more shocking than the proclaimed crazed Bijuu cowering from a simple priest.

In this jumbled mass of sand that formed Shukaku, the sand protectively curled around it was..... a small human boy. It was no question just who this was. "Gaara," breathed Naruto softly, recognizing the red hair instantly. A growl came from Kyuubi as she glared at the priest, **"Puny human....." **next to her Akuma was watching the whole thing with a calm but cold look.

Suddenly red Chakra burst free from Kyuubi and the deadly energy raced towards the priest. The human turned just in time to face the giant claw that grabbed him and started to squeeze and burn. Before the man could cry out in pain his body was simply erased from reality..... leaving nothing behind but a small pile of dust.....

Naruto and Akuma were throwing glances at Kyuubi who was still covered in red chakra her face set in a dangerous snarl. The two boys exchanged looks before slowly backing away from the female.

Slowly the enormous sand body of Shukaku uncurled, yellow eyes searching around until they fell on the still Chakra-inflamed Kyuubi. **"Kyuubi-sama........ Help......" **The voice was so weak that it was clear that the giant Bijuu was more than just exhausted. Without missing a step Kyuubi walked up to her fellow Bijuu, her Chakra leaking out in thick waves and covering Shukaku. The incarnation of the sand was shivering as pure and chaotic energy filled her body, rejuvenating her every cell.

After a couple minutes Kyuubi stopped her Chakra and Shukaku fully uncurled her tail still shielding young Gaara from view. **"Kyuubi-sama... I thank you for your assistance... but who are they?" "The blond is my own container and the silver one is one of the Ancient Fighters." **Shukaku's yellow eyes seemed to widen as she stared at Akuma, the Adept close to cancelling the Psynergy connection and hightailing out of there.

"**This... comes as a true surprise..." **"Enough talking, we came here for more important stuff," shouted Naruto suddenly. "We don't have forever and if miss Sand in my Panties can't get shock and surprise under control we might just forget this whole shit. We need to show Gaara that he is NOT alone and that YOU are NOT the enemy."

Silence reigned as suddenly the small Gaara, clutching a beat up teddy bear stepped from behind Shukaku's tail. "You.... I remember you....." All eyes turned to the child that looked at Naruto and Kyuubi. "Are you friends?" The tiniest sliver of hope was evident in the child's voice and Naruto bent to his knee, smiling softly, "We can be if you want us too. But you already have two people caring for you."

Big and confused eyes looked up at Naruto, kid Gaara's eyes full of question, "Who?" "Your sister Temari and Shukaku." Gaara's face showed deep concentration as he mouthed the names slowly before looking up at the giant sand construct next to him. ".... You are Shukaku...... and Temari.... is my sister......"

Shukaku seemed to smile slightly as suddenly orange-yellow Chakra flowed from her body, shrinking down to human size. As the glow slowly vanished Shukaku revealed her humanoid form. Out of the light stepped a short haired red head, hair stopping just above her shoulders; her slightly albino white skin standing in strong contrast to her bright hair. Her boobs were large, easily reaching Tsunade's size and her sand colored kimono could barely hold the mass at bay. The rest of her body was slender but at the same time looked cuddly soft. The kimono stopped just above her calves, a fluffy soft racoon tail swishing behind her. Small black rings surrounded her yellow-golden eyes and two cute, red ears stuck from her red hair.

Gaara was looking up at the women, his eyes wide as saucers as she smiled down on him. **"Hello Gaara-kun." **the shorter red head was staring openly, the Bijuu's voice having a very soft ring to it. Slowly the woman leaned down and pulled the shy boy into a warm and comfortable hug. Gaara was still holding his teddy close but his right hand slowly fisted into to fabric of her kimono.

For the onlookers the whole scene was a very tender moment and they knew they were now only third wheels. The two others gave Akuma a look and the Adept nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before the three left in a soft glow of silver.

**Ω**

Temari was staring how the two Konoha nin slowly moved away from her brother who seemed strangely calm. "...... Gaara......?" Slowly her brother looked at her, his light green meeting her own teal orbs and she saw a warmth in them she would have never expected to see. "Arigatou..... Onee-chan....." then his eyes closed, his head dropped and he fell backwards. "OH KAMI GAARA!!!"

Temari jumped next to her brother, realizing in utter shock that.... he was ASLEEP!! Any second now Shukaku would break free, killing anything in sight. But she couldn't leave him; slowly she cradled his head in her lap, her thumbs brushing over his cheek bones. She knew she would die any moment now but at least she tried to comfort Gaara.

Suddenly a soft hand came to rest on her right shoulder and she turned slightly, barely seeing the blond Konoha nin stand slightly behind her. "You need not worry. He can sleep from now on without the crazy priest messing things up." Temari was speechless, slowly turning to face the assembled non-Suna nins. The blond handed her a scroll, speaking lowly. "Seek us out after this part; we got more to offer. Just ask around for the demon brat." She could hear the bitterness in his last words.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she bowed her head low, "Domo arigatou...." The four simply nodded before they and the Kumo kunoichi turned to leave. She followed them with her eyes as they walked into the shadows under the woods and soon they were gone. She looked back down at Gaara, softly moving her fingers through his hair. 'Oh Gaara..... maybe now things will become better.....'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

**Translations**

Kurosendo - Black Death - up to 8 black dragons are summoned, each proficiant wit another aligned breath type. after being summoned they draw their strength from the darkness of the world, setting no timelimit to their stay as long as they are giving time to recharge.

well, that concludes this chapter. i introduced the last advantage of being an Adept, set up Yugito getting out of Kumo, helped Gaara and did some major setup for later chapters (read 'during invasion'). i hope you liked what my oh so fucked up mind came up with.

please review, it keeps me running and willing to put more time and work into this piece.

enjoy your Christmas (those who celebrate it anyway) and see you next Year.

- Nelo Akuma


	23. Chapter 23

Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

after the Holiday pause (yes i KNOW i took too long) i present you with the next chapter.

A lot question you probably have had about Akuma and his past will be cleared up in this chapter. loads of info could be confusing to please take your time to read the dialogs.

now, without further stalling, have fun.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Team 11 + one was rushing through the village, Hinata's Byakugan blazing to avoid other teams as well as spot traps, ambushes and other things that would stop them in their course. In the distance they could see the building that held their VIP and they were slowly closing in on it. All five were on high alert, ready for anything.

Akuma was very tense, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that things were abut to go VERY wrong. "This is bad.....," muttered the Adept, his right hand fingering with Masamune's handle nervously. "What is it," asked Naruto, running on Akuma's left over the roofs. "I got a VERY bad feeling about this," said Akuma more to himself than anyone else. He brought his hands up in the Ram seal and muttered, "Kai." His weights zeroed and his speed picked up.

His team looked at him, already feeling him revert to something of the past. With a single movement the three zeroed out their own weights before they rushed after Akuma. They were about just 2 kilometers from their goal when a fearful and pained cry of "NIIIIIIII-SAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" pierced the air. In two people their blood froze, bodies stopping to move in mid-jump and both breathed a single name, "Hanabi-chan."

The three looked at Hinata and Akuma with wide eyes as both were letting off some serious killing intent. Akuma was the first to physically react, his right hand reaching for his tools pouch and pulling out a strange, dark blue round crystal. He closed his hands as if praying, the crystal between his hands and closed his eyes, "Let me soar and take me away on the Wings of the Storms." the crystal gave off a strange light before wild and violent storms flared around Akuma and then he was suddenly gone, an enormous gust of wind speeding from his position and away, leaving deep tears in the roof.

Without thought Hinata was off like an arrow, racing after the storm and following its trail. They felt a large explosion of Psynergy in the distance and the other three raced after Hinata and Akuma, all their minds filled with worry.

**Ω**

Hanabi had been a very happy girl when the Hokage had called for her and asked her if she would like to take part in her Nii-san's and Nee-chan's exams. All she had to do was wait for them to find her in a fixed location, hand them a scroll and then follow them to the end destination. Easy enough even for a young child such as her. The first day had passed without much trouble, she only was very bored in the highly locked room. She had spent her time experimenting with the Jupiter Psynergy her Nii-san had shown her.

On the second day, just a few moments ago things had gone very bad. A large group of 12 people, all in their late teens or early twenties had shown up, blasting the heavy door down. One of them, a deviously grinning male took the lead. He was a good 180 cm tall, wield green hair growing in every direction. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black pants, no indication of any ninja tools on him. "Well, well, well; what do we have here?"

His sinister voice send shivers down Hanabi's spine and she jumped to her feet, backing up against the wall behind her. "Who are you," whispered Hanabi, slivers of fright clear in her voice. The male grinned at her, eyes glimmering with a dangerous spark, "Oh, we are not important. What IS important is that YOU are the Traitor's sister from what intel told us. Now, if you come in peace we won't need to hurt you.... but I would LOVE it if you resisted."

The man walked closer to Hanabi, right hand reaching for her and she reacted on instinct and sent a heavy Juuken strike at his wrist.

With speed Hanabi had never seen the male dodged her strike and slapped her across the face with great force, sending the girl to the ground harshly. "Easy Bane, we need her alive," said one of the other 11 but Bane only grinned. "Shut up. I want to have fun." Bane reached for Hanabi, his hand closing roughly around her right arm and harshly pulling her out of the room.

Hanabi began to shout, scream and scratch wildly, "LET ME GO!!!" Another slap sounded loudly causing Hanabi to cry out in pain what only made Bane smile wider, "Yes, scream for me bitch." Tears started to spill from Hanabi's pale eyes but she closed her mouth, trying to keep the whimpers down. They left the building, Bane throwing Hanabi roughly down on the dusty street.

Hanabi looked up with teary eyes, seeing the evil smile on Bane's face as his right hand was slowly engulfed in small flames. "I will enjoy this," whispered the man lowly as pointed his hand at Hanabi and she felt the sudden build up of Psynergy. Out of reflex Hanabi pulled up her arms to protect her face as suddenly flames rolled of Bane's arm and engulfed Hanabi.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hanabi's screams filled the street, her pitch high and screaming out her pain as the flames burned away her clothes and started to lick at her skin. Burns formed on her skin, painful eating away the first couple of layers and evaporating her tears instantly. She thrashed around, trying to put out the flames or at least leave the center of the fire but she was barely able to focus enough to form any thoughts besides screams of pain.

Suddenly no new flames came and the present ones slowly ebbed away. Hanabi was curled up in a quivering ball, her clothes nearly burned away and heavy burns covering her arms and legs that had taken the brunt of the fire. Through bleary eyes she looked up, seeing Bane towering above her with the most evil smile she had ever seen. "Such beautiful screams..... let see if I can get more from you......"

Slowly he started to undo his belt and pants and Hanabi knew instantly what that meant and utter terror settled into her mind and only one name dominated her mind. "NIIIIIIII-SAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!"

A rough and painful grip settled around her throat and chocked the air from her lungs and Bane lifted her slightly of the ground. "HE won't hear you...... he is a monster but scream all you want..... he WON'T come for your help."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He threw his head back, laughing madly while his eyes took the glint of madness. "NOW! To utterly break you!!" Bane moved to drop his pants when suddenly extremly violent winds roared around them, tearing at the two with great force. Bane's eyes showed his confusion before his whole face grew into a grimace of pain. "GHAAAHHH!" Blood spurted from his arm that held Hanabi, hundreds of cuts forming on his arm before with a single, sick sound his arm was torn off.

Bane stumbled backwards, grabbing his stump with his left hand, blood spurting wildly while he screamed bloody murder. An enormous wall of wind suddenly slammed into them all, condensing into a single point right before Bane. An arm solidified from the concentration, a hand grabbing roughly onto Banes face. Time seemed to slow down as the wind condensed and formed a whole body tied to the arm.

Raging silver eyes burned into Bane's green ones with the force of a thousand suns and a feral snarl appeared under those eyes. "DIE!!!!!!"Bane's head and body were suddenly slammed backwards and down on the ground, his head impacting hard before the hand simply crushed it like a ripe melon. Blood, flesh and bones exploded, flying everywhere.

12 pairs of eyes rested on the area of pure carnage and people slowly took in who stood before them. Hanabi's face lit up as she recognized the person, "Nii-san!"

Akuma's face was a dark and evil snarl, eyes burning with murder and his mind screaming at him. In the depths of his soul he felt a beast stir and rise as he slowly shrugged off his coat. Without turning from the 11 Tsuki nins he wrapped Hanabi carefully in his coat just as Hinata appeared. Instantly the older Hyuuga saw her sister on the ground and rushed for her, without waiting starting to heal the worst of her burns.

On the edge of his mind Akuma was aware of Hinata as well as the other three that were slowly closing in on them but he didn't care. His mind was a pure malestrom of anger and hatred and all he could think of were the faces of the Tsuki nin before him. "You..... I remember you all......" His voice was a low and dark growl as he fixed every Tsuki with a glare and ALL of them seemed to be slowly filled with fear.

"Who would have thought..... that in one single day I would have the pleasure....... of killing all the murderers...... of my family........" Very slowly a small gust picked up around Akuma, his clothes ruffling in the wind as small, strong bows of lightning slowly moved over his body. His ears were hammering with with screams, cries of death. Memories of utter carnage flashed before his mental eye and sent his rage higher and higher.

Everyone present felt the explosion of Psynergy and now true fear was appearing on the Tsuki's faces.

Naruto, Sakura and Yugito were staring at the scene before them, able to feel the murderous and malicious emotions woven into the Psynergy. 'Oh Kami...... what is going on here? This... this rage,' thought Naruto as small beads of sweat were trickling down his temples. In his mind Kyuubi was watching intently; the feeling she got from Akuma felt slightly familiar. **'What is this? He is certainly does not hold a Bijuu in himself..... But this energy is so close, so similar..... What ARE you Akuma......?'**

Akuma's eyes took a bright silver glow as slowly the lighting that covered his body burned away his shirt. All his scars glowed in an eerie silver as he snarled like a beast at the people of his past. "Today..... Today the day of blood has come..... the day of revenge..... and after you.... after you...... it is only a matter of time..... until the Elders will get their fair share as well....."

Single thick bolts of lightning licked at his skin, sparking off randomly and ripping deep, smoldering lines into the ground around him. His hands clenched to fists, his nails digging into his palms and blood dripping from them on the ground.

"You once saw what terrors I house in my mind and body.... and today you shall witness them again. Only this time.... this time I will be in control..... Not a mindless beast but a clear mind."

His team mates and friends saw with shock how the four scars parallel to his spine suddenly opened from the top, blood flowing in soft streams down his back. The lightning that surrounded him seemed to gather on his back around those scars, centering around the lower, smaller pair.

They all stared in frightful fascination how Akuma hunched over, eyes closed tightly as her grit his teeth in pain. Silver Psynergy flowed freely from his body and wrapped him in a thick sheet. Dark storm clouds gathered above them in the sky, roaring with thunder and lightning. Lightning crashed down around them, drawing closer and closer to Akuma's form while thunder echoed loudly in their ears.

With a primal roar from Akuma two bolts of lightning shot upwards from his two smaller scars, shooting a good 20 meters into the sky. They twisted and turned, flickered back and forth before.... they seemed to split apart from the bottom, staying connected at the tip.

As if in slow motion the lightning took a new form, spreading wide from Akuma and taking the form..... of wings....... wings made of pure lightning....... In form they reminded of reptilian appendages and they seemed to move slightly. Each wing reached a length of a good 20 meters, flowing softly in the violent storms that moved around Akuma.

Suddenly the wings started to flap lightly, lifting Akuma a slight meter off the ground.

Two giant bolts of lightning suddenly arced from the skies, heading dead center for Akuma and hit their mark perfectly. The impact was followed with an explosion of light and a thunder roar overpowering the loud storms. They all shielded their eyes from the light, fearing that it could blind them permanently.

Within Naruto's mind Kyuubi came slowly to a startling realization. **'HIM! This.... This is unbelievable... NEVER would I have thought..... that HE had human offspring..... How.... how can this be? How could I have not seen it before? ... ... ... ... Akuma... be very careful......'**

In reality theflash of light slowly faded away and the audience dared looks at where Akuma had floated. The Tsuki nin were quaking where they stood, the feeling that filled the air known to them and installing utter fright and terror in them. The Terror of Vale had been reformed......

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi and Yugito had retreated onto a roof, staring at what unfolded before their eyes. Before them on the street stood Akuma, a second even bigger pair of lightning wings sprouting from his back above the first set. They reached a size of 30 meters each easily, slowly moving in the air and sending off small gusts of wind with their movements. His hair had grown out, reaching his calves easily.

His skin had taken a slightly metallic glow; maybe it was just his silver Psynergy that flowed around him in thick waves. Arcs of lightning jumped from and between his wings, charging the air around them with electricity.

Slowly Akuma opened his eyes, the eyeballs and iris pure silver and his pupil had turned white, barely recognizable. His lips lifted into a feral snarl, bearing sharp fangs. He raised his hands, studying them with great interest as he took in the claws he had grown. He looked over his right shoulder and gave his smaller wing a short twitch, causing it to crash into a close by building and destroying a good part of it.

His eyes turned back to the Tsuki nins, all of them staring at him in utter fear. A dark and devious smirk started to form on his face while he flexed the joints of his hands. "Beautiful.... isn't it? Who would have guessed..... the monster YOU have created......,"muttered Akuma with a hint of mirth in his darker than normal voice.

One of the Tsuki nin, a male with blue hair spun around and tried to flee. Akuma's left shoulder twitch and suddenly his left big wing lashed out, the tip piercing through the Tsuki's back and chest. "Ah-ah-ah. No running away; take your punishment like the monsters you are." The Tsuki was gurgling up blood in large quantities as the very tip of the wing started to glow and a Thunder Mine formed. Akuma grinned as he spoke a light whisper, "Boom."

The detonation of the Thunder Mine tore the Tsuki apart, splattering blood, guts and bones everywhere. "That was for my father...." Suddenly the earth under another Tsuki broke open, swallowing her whole before closing above her, stopping her screams instantly. "For my brother......" Another Tsuki tried to flee only to run straight into an earth spike that had formed in his path and plugged into his head. "For my other brother......"

Two of the Tsuki stood back to back as if expecting something when suddenly an enormous bolt of lightning crashed down on them and frying them alive. "For my mother....."

A sphere of violent storms engulfed another Tsuki, slowly tearing her apart. "For my aunt......"

Magmaburst from the ground, covering another Tsuki and burning him alive while his screams carried over the still roaring storms. "For my uncle....."

Akuma raised his left arm towards two more Tsuki before flames burst from it and rolled over the two, incinerating them in mere seconds. "My cousins......"

The earth exploded under the second last Tsuki, sending him flying high into the air, rock fragments crushing his body before he landed on the ground in a broken heap. "My nephews....."

Only one Tsuki was left, the blue haired girl having fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the carnage unleashed. Very slowly Akuma walked up to her, his wings weaving angrily behind him. "You.... you who killed her..... my little baby sister.... YOU shall meet my ancestor in person...."Akuma's body started to emit a stronger silver light as suddenly the girl cried out desperately. "SHE IS ALIVE!!!"

Instantly the storms died away, the bolts of electricity around Akuma ceased, leaving the area in a perfect silence. Akuma now stood barely 2 meters away from the hysterical female, his face a mix of rage and surprise. "Say that again......"The female looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears while she fell forward on her hands. "Your sister.... she lives..... I.... I couldn't do it..... She had nothing to do with you..... She was still pure......"

Instantly Akuma stood before her, his right hand closing around her throat and pulled her close, their faces barely apart. "Tell me ALL! If you are lying.... you WILL suffer a fate WORSE than DEATH!"

She struggled for words, his claws digging into her skin and restricting her air. "She... I took her away..... to a temple.... somewhere away from the village...... She... she could.... still be there......."

Akuma's silver eyes bore into her own, searching for any trace for deception but finding none; she was speaking the truth. "Tell me, does she know her name? Her TRUE name?!""Yes..... I left a letter with her..... explaining it to the monks....."

Very slowly Akuma placed her on her feet, letting go of her neck. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. ".... .... No one shall say that I am without mercy....."He raised his right hand towards her and it glowed. She closed her eyes, expecting a swift death. But instead she felt her wounds heal. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the male.

Akuma met her gaze, his words barely audible for her. "You showed her mercy.... so I will give you mercy as well..... Leave. Leave this place, leave Vale. With this... I settle my dept."

The girl stared up at him with wide eyes before lowering her head. "Thank you......:" Without a word she fell apart into sand and was gone, leaving the carnage behind.

Akuma stood in the middle of the street, unmoving as he looked up into the sky. 'She is alive..... She is alive.....' These thoughts repeated themselves over and over again while his rage ebbed away.

The storm clouds in the sky grew brighter and thinner before dispersing fully. The storms died away slowly. Very slowly the wings on his back shrunk as if they were absorbed into his body. After minutes that felt like hours they were gone, the scars slowly sealing up and taking an angry red color.

Akuma felt how his team mates and sister came closer and he slowly turned to them, his hair falling over his eyes as they returned to their normal human look. Hanabi ran at him, tears in her eyes as she tackled his torso. "NII-SAN!!" her arms moved around him in a vice like grip. Very slowly Akuma moved one arm around her, his head still lowered as his other hand slowly stroke her hair. "Imouto....."

Finally he looked up at Sakura, Hinata, Yugito and Naruto. To his utter shock he saw no fear in their eyes; only surprise and curiosity. A very slight smile tugged at his lips as he spoke in a low voice. "Let's get out of here... I have much explaining to do....." The four nodded as they watched how Akuma picked up Hanabi and gave her a piggyback ride as they quickly left the area, heading back to their camp outside of town.

As soon as the area was vacant several Konoha Jounin, Chunin and Zabuza appeared in the middle of the street, taking in the utter destruction around them. "Sir, what shall we do," muttered a Chunin while looking at Zabuza. The Jounin was silent for so long that the Chunin thought the man had not heard him but then he spoke. "This... was a vendetta; something outside of this Exam. We will do nothing. I will report to Hokage-sama right now; the Exam goes on as planned." "BUT SIR," came several shouts from around him but Zabuza simply used Shunshin to report to Tsunade.

**Ω**

Night had come quickly and found Team 11 plus cargo sitting around a fire. The Kurosendo were stationed somewhere in the shadows and keeping any threat away. The shinobi and kunoichi had just finished eating in silence when Akuma started to speak.

"You know that I left my village a good decade ago, killing a good part of their fighting forces in the process..... What you saw today was what allowed me to leave and survive in the first place. I... am not totally sure myself WHAT I am.... but by now I know that I am only partly human. My family.... they are the last to draw a direct line to any of the Eight, legends of ancient times. I myself.... I am the last who can draw a line to ALL of them.... In my younger years... I remember how my family was practically royalty. We were loved by most of the village but as everywhere.... the human mind can easily fall for envy and hatred."

"The Elders of the village grew envious of the influence my family held, wanting their power for themselves. Over several months and years they started to spread rumors and lies about us, slowly taking away the good will the village held for us. In the end we were all hated. People thought that we saw them as inferior people, a lower breed; they were sure that we saw ourselves as superior in every aspect. Things changed quickly. Envy grew to anger, anger grew to hate."

"Then... something was unveiled.... something no one could have guessed or predicted. There had always been legends and rumors about a certain summon of my people. Legends told that this summon once walked the earth as a human, creating offspring with the power of its blood and breed. For generations this was only a Legend..... until one day.... the legend turned truth......"

"It was the day that my father started to teach me Jupiter Psynergy. Right from the start I was easily able to use it with far more effect than any other element. I had more control and more power with it than anyone since the Eight. Instantly the Elders became suspicious and.... managed to take several blood and tissue of me without anyone noticing.... THEY knew the truth before anyone else and they feared what could happen. So... they decided that my family... was to be purged.... They were to be all killed and in the end I too was to die....."

"One night I came home from training in the woods. I had just turned 5 a few days prior. I came home.... and found a slaughterhouse. All of my family lay dead, killed but those who died today. I... my mind was unable to work through it and shut down. When I came to again I was bound to a pyre in the middle of the village, most of the village's strong fighters surrounding me. The Elders started to speak to the village, telling them it was I who killed my family. Many had been caught in the crossfire as my family had started to fight back and the Elders blamed those deaths on me as well."

"The whole village called for my blood and the Elders commanded to set the pyre on fire. .... I remember how the flames started to burn me, eat away at my skin. I remember the pain I felt as I was burning alive. And then... when my mind was about to give into the pain and surrender.... my legacy awoke. I was not in control of my body.... it was like I was acting on auto-pilot, only able to watch from the back rows."

"Like today I changed but I was not able to control the power. I was reduced to a raging beast, a monster that tore free and started to kill all it could reach. Somehow my unconsciousness managed to override my blood lust and gave the command to leave. And leave my body did, leaving a trail of blood, murder and destruction behind."

"I came back to my senses days later, starved close to death and near madness of thirst. .... After I managed to sate my hunger and thirst with the wildlife I managed to find.... My mind slowly started to work through what happened.... During the whole ordeal I seemed to have gained knowledge beyond my years. My guess is that my brain was modified by my transformation. After weeks of thinking I decided on the plan I since have lived: grow stronger, take revenge on the Elders... and then.... live a normal life......"

"I traveled for years, developing an uncanny knack for anything to do with swords of any kind. I think that too was a change that I underwent that night. Then I finally came to Konoha and the Hokage accepted me as a citizen. Many things happened since then but.... the REALLY important things only happened after we graduated." He looked at Naruto and Sakura" You remember that day..... my fight with Farok and how you first saw Psynergy. It was then.... that my legacy awoke once more to a lesser level and allowed me to kill Farok."

"I never knew WHAT made me different, I knew there was something deep in me that was not normal. But.... it was only a few months ago that I finally got all my answers presented.... and it all started to make sense..... in an insane way. The Legends of a Summon walking the earth as a human..... were no legends. They are truth... and I am one of this offspring. I am part human.... and part dragon. What you saw today.... is what I have named Ketsueki no Gutaika, the manifestation of my legacy."

Akuma fell silent for a few moments, letting them take in all he said. Finally it was Naruto who spoke first. "Akuma.... Kyuubi has a question..... by any chance... is the Summon you speak of..... Eclipse?" Akuma stared at Naruto in utter shock, "..... Yes...... How......" "Kyuubi.... she says she met him ages ago...."

Akuma lowered his head a bit, not really able to think of anything to say. He was broken from his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Hanabi had moved to hug him fiercely, her head resting on his chest. "But.... you are still you..... right?"

Akuma was stupefied by the simple question before a slight smile settled on his lips. "Yes.... I guess I am..... Over the years I may undergo more physical changes like I already did," he gestured for his hair and eyes, "But I don't think my mind will change." Hanabi looked up at him, smiling bright like the sun, "Then where is the problem?" Everyone had to laugh at her logic but.... she was very right.

Sakura stood up and sat down next to Akuma, resting her head on his left shoulder and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The smile this small gesture got from Akuma was radiant and he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips.

Yugito broke the silence after several minutes. "Let's get to bed and then head back early tomorrow and get this done with." The others nodded and they headed for bed. Sleep came easy for them, their minds tired from the day's events.

**Ω**

The next morning found Tsunade sitting behind her desk, frowning as she read the written report from Zabuza. The man had suddenly appeared yesterday and told her things she considered impossible or at least nearly impossible. 'No matter how often I read this.... I can't believe it.... IF this is true every ninja AND civilian should have felt the power....' Her thoughts were broken as Shizune burst into the room. "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Calm down Shizune, what is the matter?" The medic came to a halt in front of Tsunade's desk, breathing hard. "It's..... Anko's team. They just entered the village a few minutes ago." Tsunade's eyes shot open at this, "ANBU!" Two masked ninja phased into the room, awaiting their orders. "Fetch me Team 11 an-" "No need for that Hokage-sama." Everyone spun around and saw the people in question enter her office, Akuma in the lead.

With a wave of her hand Tsunade dismissed the ANBU and they vanished into the shadows once again. Tsunade glared at the Adept, "You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Akuma simply nodded, "That I do; and you will get the full story." They all took seats and Akuma retold his past.

**Ω**

Tsunade leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as she let her mind wrap around what she had learned. 'Madness..... utter madness.' "So you tell me that you are only partly human, that you are the descendant of a Summon?" "I understand you must think we have all gone mad but... I CAN'T present you more proof than our word. I am yet unable to call forth the Ketsueki no Gutaika at will."

The blond rubbed her temples, already feeling the headache coming in fast and hard. She looked up as a Sake bottle was placed before her by Shizune who had another one. "I think we BOTH need this," muttered her apprentice as she opened her bottle. Tsunade smirked as she herself went to take deep gulps of the alcohol.

Tsunade finished the bottle off before she looked at the genin before her. "I read Zabuza's report on the whole thing. You acted within the rules of the Exam so you are free to move on to the next round. But.... I would like to check you over medically as well as have a mind specialist look into your case." Akuma shifted nervously in his seat, "I... have no problem with the medical examination but..... I am not really comfortable with a Yamanaka running through my mind...... There are a lot of things I would like to keep locked away until I am fully ready to deal with them......"

Tsunade looked at him sharply before nodding. "We can keep the examination of your mental health to a civil professional. We will postpone it until the exam is over and you need a mental exam anyway." "Arigatou Hokage-sama." Akuma gave her a bow, truly grateful. Tsunade looked at Hanabi before addressing the Team, "You passed and you are the first to do so. You have the next four days off. Then you will meet up in the old Uchiha Police building to get further instructions." "Hai," said the Team as a whole.

"Hey Baa-chan! What about Yugito?" "What did you call me gaki?!" The two blonds glared at each other, the onlookers trying to hide their smiles. "You heard me right but seriously, what about Yugito?" Tsunade sighed, pulling open a drawer of her desk and pulling out a Konoha hitai-ate as well as a Chunin vest. "Nii Yugito, welcome to Konoha." "Domo Arigatou Hokage-sama,"said Yugito as she stood up and gave a deep bow. She took off her Kumo hitai-ate and traded it for Konoha. She gave the vest a look before turning to Tsunade, "Do I HAVE to wear it?"

Tsunade laughed lightly, "Not really. It is just a tradition, just like every ANBU is given a [] upon initiation." Tsunade was about to dismiss them when Akuma stood up, "Hokage-sama, there is something else I would like to discuss with you." "And what would that be?" "Well.... my apartment is getting kinda cramped and as soon as I make Chunin I am clan head with a seat. What I want to ask is if there is any greater area of building land for sale right now?"

Tsunade was shortly surprised and looked at Shizune for help. The medic smiled slightly, "There is no need for that. The Shodaime's law gives you the right to pick an area of up to 20 acres anywhere in or around Konoha to build your estate. We can also advice for a contractor to build anything if need be." Akuma was openly gapping at Shizune, "Come again? HOW MUCH LAND?!" Shizune smiled at the teen as he slowly realized it.

"Okay..... uhm..... I got to look around then.......," muttered Akuma, still trying to work through this surprising revelation. Shizune and Tsunade laughed at the teen as he slowly walked out of the office, still not fully able to wrap his mind around this number.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

cut, copy and print.

**Translation**

(from a few chapters back, no one told me i forgot to translate this) Tsukigakure no Sato - Village hidden under the Moon - Akuma's old Village. as far as i know there is no Moon village in canon. if there is please tell me where i can find the info on it and i shall come up with a new name.

Ketsueki no Gutaika - Embodiment of Blood - So far Akuma sprouts two pairs of wings, both made of pure electricity. it gives his Psynergy a large boost, both in potency as well as the amount he has at his disposal. He barely needs to focus his Psynergy by calling out its name. It also boosts his speed, increases his raw control over Jupitter(Wind) as well as suppressing his Darkness Alignment. the change in weather is not controled by his mind but a random reaction of the atmosphere to the imbalance of energy.

well, this concludes the end of the first Exam for Team 11.

now, before people come to me crying that Akuma is "cheesy", "beard", "over the top" etc let me make one thing very clear: EVERY big villain in Naruto is "over the top". if someone thinks that Akuma actually is stronger than Naruto then he or she is wrong. Naruto, with or without Kyuubi, has and will have way more raw power than Akuma. Akuma just has more experience than Naruto, what right now COULD give him the edge he needs.

one of you readers requested that i create an Author's Note chapter withe every technique/jutsu/place in japanese i have used so far with reference in which chapters it was mentioned. if the majority wants this as well i will give in and do such a chapter.

now, next time the group has a couple of days to kill and then the second exam starts. i am STILL open for ideas though i WILL have three rounds exam like canon had.

until the next time,

Nelo Akuma


	24. Chapter 24

Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

i know that i took way too long to finish this, close to a whole month, but things were kinda hectic lately and also this chapter has been giving some serious trouble. i wasn't sure if i was going to fast with a few things or if i was moving this into a wrong direction. in the end..... i simply flipped a coin and let chance figure it out.

now, enjoy this chapter.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Three days had passed since Team 11 had finished the first part of the Chunin Exams. Akuma was slowly walking through the village, still on the look out for a good place to build a new house. It was noon, the streets filled with people to the brim but no one was stepping into the small private bubble around the Adept. He was mostly getting dark glares and sneers. Not that it bothered him, he had gotten worse in his life but it was the cause of why he was getting those looks that made him obviously unhappy.

'They just can't get it through their thick skulls that Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi. And with those rumors about 'Kyuubi corrupting its team..... If just ONE of them says anything things will get ugly VERY soon.' Someone stepped before him and stopped him in his tracks. The Adept looked up, finding a person in his path that he never expected to see this soon again: Jiraiya. "What you want?" "Gaki... someone needs your help."

Akuma simply gave the Sannin a raised eyebrow, "Prey tell, who?" "Just come along gaki," said the Sannin in an annoyed voice. "No deal old man." Akuma simply walked around Jiraiya, intending to get back to work when a red missile met his chest and knocked him over. His mind shortly in chaos Akuma needed a few seconds before he could see straight again and saw who knocked him over: Kyuu.

The vixen was standing on his chest, yipping furiously. "Calm down Kyuu.... where the hell is the fire?" Kyuu gave the Adept a sharp glare before jumping off him. Before Akuma could get up Kyuu bit into one of his sleeves and tried to drag him away. "Watch it." Kyuu looked up and the evil look she sent Akuma made the Adept think. "Hold still," muttered the teen as he looked deep into her eyes. _"Mind Read." _

For a few moments he spaced out before the focus returned to his eyes. He shot a dark glare over his shoulder at Jiraiya, "Next time be clear old man." Without awaiting a response Akuma picked up Kyuu before jumping onto the closest roof and racing away.

Jiraiya simply stood in the middle of the street, shaking his head before he disappeared in a plum of smoke.

**Ω**

After nearly 15 minutes of fast speed travel Akuma dropped down from the roof tops and landed in front of a door that was instantly ripped open from the inside. In the door stood Jiraiya, glaring down on the teen, "Next time just do what I say." "Stuff it old frog; where is Naruto and what is going on?"

Ignoring the stab Jiraiya stepped aside and let the Adept inside, "We're not sure. Hinata came over to check on Naruto because he was late for their date. When he didn't answer the door she went in the ninja way and found him still in bed. She wasn't really happy about that and tried to wake him. No need to say that she did not succeed."

The two had reached the bed room of the torn up apartment and Akuma was faced with this: Naruto lying in bed, sweating like a pig in hell while small red wisps of Chakra circled around him. Next to Naruto sat Hinata, holding one of his hands. In a low voice Jiraiya continued, "She scanned him with the basic analysis Jutsu but found nothing wrong with him so she summoned one of her Phoenixes and sent him to find me."

"So, what IS happening here? Looks to me like Naruto is unconsciously using Kyuubi's Chakra." "I don't think Naruto has anything to do with this, consciously or not." Akuma turned to the elder male, seeing a grim look on his face. "Akuma, Naruto told me about this 'seal' of yours. Do it. Stop the Ch-" "No chance old man! NOT without knowing WHY this is happening."

Jiraiya turned to the Adept a dark look on his face, "Akuma. Do. It." Akuma glared right back, "No. I will do something alright but I will not cut off the Chakra as far as the seal is able to do it." Without awaiting a response from the toad sage Akuma walked up to Naruto and Hinata, shortly placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. The girl looked up, trails of tears flowing down her cheeks. Seeing the Adept seemed to calm her down somewhat as she gave a very faint smile, her eyes still bloodshot from the crying.

Akuma walked around the bed to the other side of Naruto, small wisps of silvery Psynergy flowing around him as he took steady breaths. He stepped next to Naruto, slowly placing his left index and middle finger on Naruto's forehead. A moment later and Akuma's consciousness was gone from his body.

**Ω**

Akuma opened his eyes, finding himself standing on a lush field. Looking around for a few moments he spotted a hut in the distance and started to walk closer to it, conscious of nearly everything around him. He could 'feel' the demonic Chakra flowing through this mental realm, flowing in quantities surreal.

The closer Akuma came to the hut the stronger a feeling of dread settled into him. He couldn't explain it no matter how hard he tried, even to himself this feeling was unreal. He came to a small river, walking through it as his pace picked up. He ran up a small hill that the hut was standing on and suddenly froze.

Behind the hut the lush fields and forest were burning, the smell of ash heavy in the air. The sky in the distance was burning, a twisted dance of smoke and flames. A shiver moved down Akuma's spine, a shiver that told him that things had gone down the drain.

Not caring anymore Akuma turned his eyes away form the approaching inferno and quickly walked the last meters to the hut, opening the door and stepping inside.

He had not expected to see what he found: before him was a small group of seats and a couch in front of a fireplace. In one seat sat Naruto, staring into the flickering flames in the fireplace. Next to him kneed Kyuubi, the demoness eyes bloodshot while she seemed to be trying to talk to her brother. **"Naruto..... you don't have much time...... please, don't do this." **

"What is going on here," muttered Akuma lowly, drawing Kyuubi's attention to him while Naruto kept staring into the flames. **"We..... we are in trouble....." **"I could tell that from the inferno outside; details, I NEED details. The old perv wants me to seal away your Chakra as good as I can."

Kyuubi looked away and back at Naruto. **"It's something I always knew that could happen....." **She slowly stood up and take a seat herself, motioning for Akuma to do the same.

"**The seal Minato designed always intended for my Chakra to mingle and mix with Naruto's. But with the... special relation me and Naruto now have more and more of my Chakra moves unfiltered into his Chakra paths. It is putting a huge strain on Naruto's body. A human body was never meant to contain demonic Chakra to such levels. With the fact that Naruto has been using my Chakra mostly in large bursts now and then the seal and the filtering system got messed up." **

"**Right now..... my Chakra is killing Naruto slowly, burning away his body from the inside out....." **"There must be a way to stop this," muttered Akuma. Kyuubi gave a sad laugh, **"There is.... But it is such a huge and capital change that Naruto..... is afraid of it." **"Afraid? What the fuck could be so big?" **"Becoming a demon...."**

Silence filled Akuma's mind. Becoming a demon? Becoming the very thing Naruto had tried to prove to the villagers that he was not? 'But what the hell is his problem? Does he not think about the other side of the coin?!' Akuma turned to the demoness, his eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me.... he fears what the villagers will say? That's it?!"

Kyuubi shook her head, new tears rolling over her cheeks. **"No.... it's not the villagers. He.... he thinks that once he becomes a demon.... he will be alone again... He is sure that everyone will leave him, especially Hinata...." **"WHAT?!?!" Akuma had jumped to his feet and stared at Kyuubi. She nodded her head. **"I tried to talk him out of it....." **"Words won't cut it here," growled Akuma as he stepped in front of Naruto's seemingly lifeless body.

Suddenly he slapped Naruto hard, the force moving the teen out of his seat and onto the floor. It seemed to have brought life back to Naruto as his eyes focused and his left hand came up to the painfully pulsing cheek. The blond looked up and stared into the angrily sparkling eyes of his team mate and friend. "Fuck it Naruto! GET A GRIP!" "...... …... …... Just leave..... ….. ….."

Akuma growled low in his throat, his hands reaching out and grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt and pulling him face to face. "Naruto. Listen to me and listen well. Do you really want to cause Hinata this grief? Do you really want her to bury you this young?!" "What does it matter? She would leave me anyways...." "NARUTO! DO YOU REALLY THINK SO LITTLE OF HER!?! HOW CAN YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HER WHEN YOU PLACE SO LITTLE FAITH IN HER?!?!"

Naruto didn't respond. Akuma's anger rose, "Do you really think Hinata cares about of you're human or demon?! If she did WHY would she have gone with you so far into a relationship with you?! WHY?!" No answer. Akuma dropped the boy and moved towards the door.

"FINE! Drown yourself in your self-pity! I am sure your father will be proud of you to just roll over when things get shitty! I am sure your mother will forgive you for her life long imprisonment! I am sure Hinata will get over her broken heart fast enough and return to her father!" he stepped out of the door and slammed it shut before his mind returned to his own body.

Naruto was left lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes..... except for the tiniest of all sparks........

**Ω**

Akuma opened his eyes in the real world, his face a grimace of anger. "This stupid FOOL!!!" he slammed his fist into the closest wall, flames bursting from his hand and obliterating anything in their path straight ahead, burning through the whole level of the apartment complex.

Jiraiya stepped up to the teen, "What is it?" "HE'S GIVEN UP!" the old man took a step back at the enraged shout of the Adept. Akuma took several deep breaths, trying to calm down to explain himself. "He..... His body is overflowing with Kyuubi's Chakra... he will die unless he becomes something able to handle all that energy: a demon. He is convinced that once he becomes a demon everyone will turn from him. He is convinced that Hinata would stop loving him if he were to become a demon. Now he thinks he is better off dead!"

Silence filled the room as Jiraiya and Hinata took in what the Adept had said. "No," whispered Hinata, new tears pooling in her eyes, "Naruto....he doesn't give up!" Akuma slumped with his back against the remains of the wall, "Hinata.... I would have never thought I would say this but he has. He has given up." "No..... NO!"

New tears flew freely from Hinata's eyes as she launched herself at Naruto's body, clutching onto him. She started to whisper things to him, too low for the other two to hear.

Jiraiya simple stood in the middle of the room, his mind in turmoil.

Akuma was sitting on the floor, his mind a mix of anger, rage and sorrow.

Then it happened.

The room was flooded by burning red Chakra, slamming each of the three ninja into a wall and keeping them there with sheer pressure alone. The three were reduced to watching as Naruto's body was engulfed into an impenetrable cocoon of Chakra. The sheets and the bed were burnt away nearly instantly, leaving the cocoon float slightly off the floor.

Hinata was staring at the scene with wide eyes, struggling to get free from the invisible chains that held her against the wall. 'I.... maybe if I close enough of his tenketsu then this surge will stop! COME ON! MOVE YOUR FUCKING BODY!!!'

Jiraiya was already making his mental will. 'When Tsunade finds out about this she will kill me for real..... not that I don't deserve it..... I should have forced the gaki to use his seal........'

Akuma had his eyes closed. Being the closest to the cocoon right now made him the subject of immense heat even though he tried to suppress it with his Psynergy. 'Fuck it...... I am doing all I can and I still feel like melting...... guess this is it....... the end of the line.....'

Then a low growl filled the room that quickly grew in volume. After only moments it was loud enough to cover all of Konoha and people felt fear claw at their minds. The ninja felt the surreal Chakra output but they couldn't place it. It didn't feel like the Kyuubi but at the same time it was just as suffocating. Then the growl turned into a loud howl, one that sent all the Inuzuka canines cowering into the closest corner and their human partners were close to following them.

In the apartment the three ninja were very slowly released from the walls though still unable to move a muscle. They finally dropped to their hands and knees, breathing hard as their lungs drew as much air as they could. They looked up to see the cocoon still present, though much smaller. It was a twisting and turning mass of red, darker than blood.

A shape formed behind the cocoon, weaving and twisting before slowly the three ninja could make out a definite shape: a fox head.

The fox' eyes were burning in an unholy black, its chaps draw up and bearing two rows of utterly sharp teeth. The three prepared for the worst mentally..... before the fox head was slowly dissolving.

Piece by piece it seemed to fall apart, being drawn back into the cocoon it came from. The howl grew louder, nearly shattering their eardrums as they barely managed to press their hadns against their ears.

The cocoon shrank further and further before it stopped. Its 'surface' was covered in ripples as the howl slowly lost its volume, going back to a low growl.

Hinata, Jiraiya and Akuma slowly rose on all fours, breathing hard while they were trenched in sweat. They looked up at the pulsing cocoon of Chakra that still floated in the middle of the room.

Hinata forced her body to stand even if only shakily and staggered towards the cocoon. "Hinata...... don't.....," groaned Akuma, his throat still burning from the heated air he breathed. But Hinata ignored him, slowly staggering closer to the Chakra shape.

Suddenly all the ripples on the surface of the cocoon stopped as well as its slightly swaying movements. The low growl vanished and a dreadful silence filled the air. The three ninja barely dared to breath when suddenly a new, ear shattering howl burst free while the cocoon seemed to break open. The three slammed their hands over their ears and closed their eyes, pain that was not their own filling them.

The sky turned blood red for a split second, all clouds evaporating instantly. Then it returned to normal, a spotless blanket of blue.

The howl ebbed away, only an echo filling Konoha now. People were shaking where they stood, especially the ninja were shaken; some having even fainted from the sheer pressure this Chakra had caused.

In the apartment the three ninja recovered slowly from the last moments' happenings. Shakily they stood up, leaning against something as they legs were still very wobbly. They looked up and what they saw caused their hearts to skip dozen of beats.

In the middle of the room, curled up into a small ball and sleeping peacefully was.... Naruto..... There was no question it was him, the seal on his stomach was visible and glowing in an angry red. But..... he did look kinda different......

his hair had grow out some, reaching a bit past his shoulders though still as unruly as ever. The tips were red as if they had been dipped into paint. Sticking out form between his hair..... were two blond, red tipped furry triangles. His hands and feet seemed to have grown claws. His whisker marks had grown deeper, more pronounced.

But the most obvious thing were four, blond and red tipped tails that had wrapped around him like a blanket.

Hinata, Jiraiya and Akuma were simply staring at the transformed teen as Kyuu and Maki appeared from somewhere and slowly padded closer to the sleeping Naruto. After a few short sniffs they lay down next to him, snuggling into his body as the purred. Soon a third sounds joined them as Naruto himself seemed to purr in happiness if the smile on his lips was any hint. The smile revealed four sharp looking canine teeth that were nearly double the length of a human.

Slowly, after minutes of simply getting their feeling back into their knees the three ninja approached the transformed Naruto. Hinata reached him first, kneeling at his side and softly running a hand through his hair. 'It feels like..... fur.' A happy smile split her face as she lay down next to Naruto and moved her arms around him, hugging the fox boy close.

The two males exchanged silent looks, needing no words to transport the message. Akuma placed his hands flat on the scorched floor and closed his eyes. Silver Psynergy whipped around his body as a large seal spread from his hands over the floor, walls and ceiling. Jiraiya studied the seal with the eyes of an expert but couldn't find many relations to the ninja seals except for the shapes within. When the last line was carved into the ceiling Akuma stood up and turned to the Sannin. "It's done. As soon as we step outside the seal it will activate, prohibiting anyone from entering. It will wear out in either 48 hours or when Naruto walks past it."

Jiraiya nodded and motioned for the teen to follow him. As soon as both had stepped out of the room the seal glowed silvery, from each corner came a line of light that connected in the center of the room. The light expended, forming opaque walls.

Outside the Sannin turned to the Adept, "Come. We have to tell Tsunade-hime the details." Akuma silently nodded. They were about to leave via the roofs when a large crowd burst from the stairway. The two shinobi saw that they were mostly villagers with a scattered Chunin here and there. The intent of the mob was clear as each and everyone held a weapon of sorts, from swords over kunai to simple kitchen knives.

"KILL THE DEMON," chanted the crowd as they closed in on Jiraiya and Akuma and both males felt their anger rise. Jiraiya's Killing Intent burst free in a short but intense wave, stopping the mob instantly. "Just what do you think you are doing," roared the man, his eyes shining with utter anger.

"We must kill the demon! Before it kills us," shouted one person in the mob and Jiraiya's hands were twitching to from seals but Akuma beat him to it. The teen raced through hand seals at a speed that was barely visible to the mob before he slammed his hands into the ground, _"Ankoku Kangoku no Jutsu!!" _

Pitch black tentacles spread from where his hands touched the floor, rising high into the air before they raced towards the mob faster that even Jiraiya could follow. Each and everyone of them was wrapped up in the tentacles, the chilling could touch numbing their muscles and rendering them immobile.

Slowly Akuma stood up, a small bead of sweat rolling down his left temple. "If I were you I wouldn't struggle. Those tentacles have their own mind. The more you resist the more force they use to hold you in place.... to the point of simply crushing you. And even if you would survive the crushing they would still siphon the pure life from your bodies."

The teen looked at the Sannin and both nodded at each other before the jumped onto the closest roof and raced for the Kage Tower, leaving behind a screaming and cursing mob.

**Ω**

Tsunade was sitting in her office calmly, feeling the Chakra signature of her old team mate draw closer. To her right stood Shizune, the woman shifting where she stood nervously. On her left sat Sarutobi, puffing his pipe at a fast pace, showing his nervousness.

The door leading into her office opened and in walked Jiraiya and Akuma, both of their faces set into a deep scowl while Akuma was also panting heavily. Addressing the Adept Tsunade spoke with a commanding tone. "What's up with you?" The Adept simply waved her off, "Just low on Chakra. I had to.... 'restrain' a few mobs that moved towards Naruto's place." Tsunade nodded, accepting his explanation before flicking him a small pill.

Akuma caught and swiftly swallowed the Soldier Pill, feeling his Chakra recover at a faster rate.

"Now..... one of you two fools going to explain this to me?" the two males pulled up chairs and sat down, Jiraiya starting to explain what happened.

**Ω**

A half hour later five people were sitting in the Kage office, all five having a dish of Sake in their hands. Tsunade gulped hers down swiftly before turning back to the two eyewitnesses. "So you want to tell me that Naruto was faced with the decision to either die or become a demon?" Two nods. "He refused at first but after Akuma went into his mind and returned, Naruto seemed to have changed his mind?" Two more nods.

Tsunade sighed heavily, leaning back into her chair. On her left Sarutobi took the pipe from his lips, "Akuma.... what did you mean when you said that Jutsu would siphon the very life from them?"

"Sarutobi-sama.... do you know WHY the Darkness scrolls are locked away and have been since the Niidaime?" "Honestly: no. I never asked. I just thought that they were simply too dangerous."

Akuma chuckled dryly, "Oh they are, no doubt about that but.... there is more to it. You see, there is are a few 'side effects' with this Element. For one would be that there are several Jutsu that truly suck the very energy of Life from the targets body. It's like robbing them of days, months or years of their life; like forcefully aging them. Another is.... the high level Jutsu, A-rank and S-rank, have a mentally corroding effect. If exposed too long they will eat away at the targets mind until the target is but an empty shell."

"While not all Jutsu do either or both, most D-rank and C-rank Jutsu do neither, it is still possible with a high enough refined Affinity to add said siphon and corroding effects to the lower levels. Also.... the 'darker' the users 'soul' is the more easily he or she masters their Affinity."

Silence fell over the room for a moment before a chuckles filled the room. The chuckle came from no one else but Sarutobi. "Kukukukuku. Now I see why Orochimaru was so interested in those scrolls...." Four pairs of eyes stared at him in shock but soon enough brushed it off.

"Back on the topic of Naruto," said Tsunade, "How shall we deal with this?" "Deal with what," asked Akuma, "Nothing has changed but a few details. He is still the same person; still the #1 surprising ninja." they all shared a small laugh.

"The gaki is right though," said Jiraiya, "IF Naruto is able to hide his tails and ears there should be no problem hiding this. We could say that this surge of Chakra was.... the next layer of the Seal activating." Tsunade looked at her old sensei who simply shrugged, "As good as every other lie we could feed them." The blond medic nodded and turned to Akuma, "I don't think I have to tell you that this all is top secret."

"With all due respect but what do you take me for," asked Akuma in a low voice, indicating that he was not happy about what Tsunade hinted at. The blond sensed that Akuma was really trying hard to keep his anger in check here but she couldn't help but smirk, "Is that a threat?" Akuma's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blond, "Let's just say that neither of you have seen WHAT I could summon into this world. And trust me when I say that the Summons of the Lost Age are far more destructive than anything YOU could summon."

Tsunade frowned, "Watch your mouth gaki." Suddenly he smirked at her in a sinister way, "You will see soon enough what I am talking about. I think the coming Invasion is the right time to show everyone what terrors I could unleash on them." He stood up and moved to leave. When his right hand rested on the door knob he shot a look over his shoulder, "Try to research the name 'Catastrophe'."

and with that he left, leaving four confused looking people behind. The first one to move was Sarutobi, his face pale as he jumped up and rushed out of the room. The other three soon followed him and the four swiftly reached the top of the Kage Tower, the private library of the Hokage. They saw the old Sarutobi move through the rows, his eyes dancing over the names of the scrolls into he ripped one from the shelf.

He walked up to a reading table and unrolled the scroll and leaned over it. The other three watched as he read through the scroll at a fast pace until he stopped, face growing a bit pale. He turned to them, scroll in hand as he began to read out. "Catastrophe, the Embodiment of Destruction. A being of ancient times, rarely seen and even more rarely survived. No one knows where it comes from and how it enters this world but each time it did, utter Annihilation followed. One of the only known force more destructive is.... the Kyuubi itself....."

The old man looked up into three shocked faces. "If... this is truly what Akuma meant and IF he is capable of calling this being into reality.... I would say anyone he calls this being on is fucked......"

The other three only nodded mutely. The threat Akuma could pose to anyone crossing him just rose several levels.

Jiraiya turned to them. "Well.... at least we know he won't use this Summon on Konoha as long as there are people here he values......" Sarutobi nodded, "Indeed... though.... should he ever decide to leave Konoha for good...." "Don't think about this old man," said Jiraiya. "His team is his family. And do you see Naruto leaving the village for good?" He was met with silence. "See? We're safe from his wrath."

'Only until the villagers manage to drive Naruto away; then we well be fair game in both of their books,' thought Sarutobi. Even though he was no longer Hokage.... things still weren't easy for him.....

**Ω**

It was late at night when Akuma and Hanabi could be found in the Haruno house hold. Sakura had invited the two over for dinner and they had accepted after Akuma had been the target of two Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. No male was designed to be able to resist the ultimate Jutsu. Haruno Yuri had been all too happy to serve them all a nice dinner. She was happy with the choice of her daughter, happy that she seemed to truly blossom for the first time since her father died.

"So Akuma, how is your ground hunting coming along," asked Yuri after dinner. "It's not exactly good. The most close by land of a usable size are either close to people I rather stay clear off or in the middle of the village. I rather have some peace and quiet."

Yuri nodded, understanding the young man. Suddenly a thought hit her and she looked at the teen with a happy smile, "Say, have you checked the forest behind the Hokage Monument?" Akuma stared at her with wide eyes, before he slapped his own forehead, "I'm so stupid......"

The females had a laugh at this. Sakura leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his left cheek. Yuri smirked, "My, aren't you two daring. Making out in front of me?" "MOM!" Sakura's cheeks took a color nearly as bright as her hair while her mother laughed. Akuma just leaned back and smiled softly, his right hand ruffling through Hanabi's hair softly. 'This truly feels like family.'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

And cut.

Now, i know i have probably risen a couple of questions here like 'How is Naruto gonna live now?' 'Will the villagers hate him even more?' and 'Why the f*** is he making Akuma so f***ing powerful?'. to the last i can say that while Akuma will be powerful he will NOT be stronger than Naruto in the end when we go by raw power. i think i said this already but i wanted to say it again.

**Translation**

Ankoku Kangoku no Jutsu - Darkness Prison Jutsu - Tentacles made of pure and utter darkness trap everyine within reach and hold them in place. when the victim(s) is(are) struggling the tentacles will hold tighter and slowly start to siphon the pure life force from them. said life force is used to further sustain the jutsu.

.

That's it for today. i hope you enjoyed it and i pray to Lucifer that the next chapter won't give me as much trouble

- Nelo Akuma


	25. Chapter 25

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

the votes have spoken and i present you with the next chapter. not much to say today but thank everyone who voted/reviewed.

on with the show.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

It was hours later that Naruto slowly stirred from his sleep. He felt something soft wrapped around him, as well as a strange sound rumble in his throat as something moved up and down his spine. 'Kami-sama...... this feels great........' The sound in his throat grew stronger and slowly he realized that he was actually purring. He snuggled into the warmth that he felt in front of him, smiling as he rubbed his cheek against something soft. A gasp alerted him to someone else being around but the utter lack of active Chakra or Killing Intent eased his mind.

Very slowly he opened his right eye, blinking as the light blinded him shortly. He saw a black clothe covering something that was obviously alive, if the slow rise and fall of his head that he was now aware of meant anything. Turning his head slightly he looked up and his eyes fell on a face that made him smile. 'Hinata......' But then he noticed the very dark blush that colored her cheeks and she looked close to fainting. He had no idea why she wa- 'Hold it a second.......'

Going over what he knew from biology classes his mind swiftly noticed just WHERE his head was and WHAT he had been nuzzling into. '….... Great...... I'm turning into a perv..... I bet Hinata will bash my head in for nuzzling into her breast.......' He closed his eyes and felt something drop flat onto the top of his head but he paid it no mind; he was simply preparing himself for the beating he was sure to get.

But nothing came. The only thing he felt was the heavenly shiver that moved up and down his spine again. Opening his eyes again he looked up at the smiling but still blushing face of Hinata. "Hina-hime......" A loud and strong purr cut him off and Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Relaxing now that he knew he wouldn't be victim to a severe head trauma Naruto focused on his surroundings. 'Hm....... Kyuu is snuggled up on my back and sleeping......... Maki is chasing one of my tails........... WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!'

Instantly he sat up, and looked over his shoulder. He ignored the growl Kyuu gave him and simply stared at the four furry appendages that waved behind him. A twitch on top of his head made him wonder and Hinata's giggle made him look at her. "What?" Hinata simply untied her hitai-ate from around her neck and held it in front of Naruto, using the metal as a mirror. Naruto looked down and noticed...... that his ears were gone! Instead he had two twitching...... foxy ears sticking out from his hair.

Naruto looked himself over and noticed the claws before taking the improvised mirror from Hinata. He studied the eyes of his reflection and a small grin formed on his lips, revealing his fangs. 'Interesting..... and very much bad-ass.' The white of his eyes was gone, replaced with a bloody red. His sky blue eyes had small streaks of red in them and his pupils had turned into slits.

He placed the hitai-ate on his side, giving Kyuu and Maki who were busy chasing his four swishing tails a soft growl. The two vixen gave him a confused look before Kyuu gave a sly grin and left the room, dragging a resisting Maki out by her tail.

Hinata looked confused at the three, tilting her head just slightly to the side. "Naruto-kun?" The newly reborn demon turned to her and smiled, "Nee Hina-hime...... I think someone deserves a reward." Hinata let out a small yelp as Naruto pounced her, knocking her over on her back. Naruto was on all fours above her, smirking down on her. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Hinata hard. The young girl couldn't suppress her moan as she closed her eyes and kissed her demon boyfriend back.

The two kissed for what felt like hours while Naruto's hands were busy brushing up and down Hinata's sides. Suddenly, on their way up, his hands moved under Hinata's shirt, bringing it up partly while his claws softly scratched over her velvet skin. A shiver moved through Hinata as a small blush spread over her cheeks. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, "Naruto-kun! We agreed to wait!" Naruto simply smirked, placing a rain of small kisses on his girl's cheek.

"Oh, don't you worry little one. We will wait with THAT but right now I want to reward you. Do you trust me?" "With my life and soul," answered Hinata instantly. Naruto nodded before he went back to kissing her cheek and throat, gradually moving southwards.

Hinata closed her eyes, blushing strongly as Naruto pushed up her top further and further. She felt him nip on the joined hem of her top and the fishnet she wore under it. She looked down her chest and saw Naruto look up at her mischievously, softly pulling on her clothing that was stuck between fangs. Suddenly realization hit Hinata and her eyes snapped wide open. "NARUTO!" But she was too late.

With a swift movement of his head Naruto tore her top off her, the clothing hanging form his mouth. Hinata's arms shot up and covered her chest, trying to hide her breasts from him. With a small movement of his head Naruto flung the torn top and fishnet away, his smile baring his fangs. "Nee Hina-hime. Don't hide yourself." "B-b-but," stammered Hinata, her blush spreading from her cheeks down towards the rest of her body.

Naruto leaned down, nipping on the girl's collarbone softly. "No buts. You're beautiful, never doubt that." He rested his cheek softly above her arms, just on the swell of her breasts. "Please?"

A war waged within Hinata. One side wanted to throw promises into the wind and simply ravage Naruto here and there, testing if his stamina passed over into ALL and everything. The other side wanted to go ahead as well but keep things from 'penetrating' anything.

After a few moments Hinata slowly moved her arms and uncovered her breasts, baring naked flesh to her boyfriend.

Naruto smirked up at her before he sat up, straddling her stomach with his legs. He looked down at her and he couldn't help the very faint blush that colored his cheeks. 'Perfection....... so round...... well-shaped...... No wonder she always wore such baggy clothes......' Before Naruto lay two soft mounds of flesh, and Naruto KNEW that Hinata was very well build for her age. **"Indeed she is Naru-kun. She's a medium to large B already." **'Silence Nee-chan. It's weird enough to know that you're watching this; no need to run commentary.' **"Fine. Spoil sport."**

Focusing back on Hinata, Naruto slowly traced his left fingers up her sides to her shoulder before he moved slowly south. He felt Hinata shiver as he brushed over the swell of her breast, drawing random patterns with his nails as he drew closer to her nipple. Hinata gasped loudly and her back arched off the ground as he softly flicked the hard nub with a claw. "Na-Naru-to-kun........" Naruto smirked down on her flushed face, seeing her bitting down on the middle joint of her index finger to obviously keep from moaning.

Softly his free hand reached up and removed her hand. "Don't try to hold it back....." He leaned forward and started to kiss her softly. He felt her moan into the kiss, the rumbling in her throat making him smile.

Hinata closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the pleasure Naruto was awakening in her. His hand had fully cupped her breast, kneading the flesh softly while his thumb flicked her nipple. She locked her arms behind his neck, her fingers fisting into her hair. His other hand snaked itself between their bodies, covering her other breast and caressing it as well.

Her back arched off the floor as Naruto went to softly pulling on her nipples, drawing a small squeak from deep within her throat. She broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Naru......" "Shush. Just enjoy this......"

Naruto went to place small kisses down her cheek and throat, his target clear in his mind. He stopped shortly to nibble on her collarbone, his tongue licking at the soft skin. He tasted a small hint of salt as Hinata slowly started to work up a slight sweat. He created a small path of saliva with his tongue as he went further south and he kissed and nibbled on the soft mound. He drew circles with his tongue around her nipple, causing Hinata to moan louder, anticipating the feeling she expected.

Hinata's mind was slowly growing foggy with pleasure. She let out a startled cry as Naruto's lips closed around her nipple, her hands swiftly flying up to bury themselves in his hair and pushing him down on her breast.

The Kitsune demon was smirking as he softly chewed on the bundle of nerves. He altered between suckling and chewing, softly tracing his claws over the rest of her breast. Hinata's other breast didn't go unattended, Naruto's hand kneading the mound while he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Naruto changed breasts, repeating what he had done to the twin and causing Hinata to let out a long moan of pleasure. He pinched her other nipple softly, drawing new gasps and moans from the writhing girl under him.

With a loud and sloppy 'PLOP' Naruto let go of her nipple. He sat up slightly, looking down at his flushed and panting girlfriend. '….Mate.....' the word was dominant in his mind and he realized that is was more than true. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his left hand, his thumb softly brushing over her cheekbone. Lavender eyes opened and looked at him, clouded with lust and pleasure. "Do you trust me?"

Hinata barely heard his soft question, but she nodded at him. She saw him smile before he softly slid down her body. Her whole body flushed red as she felt him open the button of her pants with his teeth before he very slowly dragged the zipper down.

Naruto sat between her spread legs, his hands softly brushing her pants over her hips. His eyes fell onto the silken, black panties, hiding her most sacred place from him. He noticed a soft wet path down the middle and the musky smell filled his nostrils. He fully removed Hinata's pants, flinging them to the side to be forgotten.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn under the intense gaze of Naruto and she couldn't help herself. He crossed her legs and tried to hide from Naruto.

Naruto frowned on the inside but he could understand her. He leaned down, softly placing his lips against hers and kissing her. He felt her relax slightly before he broke the kiss, his eyes looking down into her own pale ones. "Hina-hime..... trust me." Hinata looked away from him. "I do..... I really do trust you...... but....... but......" She let out a long sigh, beating her own shyness into the ground with a giant mallet.

A soft hand on his chest pushed Naruto backwards. He moved back, at first thinking that she rejected him. But then he saw how her hands moved down towards her panties. She lifted her lower half off the floor and slowly removed her own panties. Naruto couldn't help the foxy grin that split his face and he leaned down, kissing Hinata and softly pushing his tongue past his lips.

Their tongues fought together for a long time, Naruto slowly parting her legs as he settled between them. He broke the kiss before letting his lips trace over her soft skin and down her body. He dipped his tongue into her navel and Hinata giggled, her hands trying to push him down. He chuckled as he obeyed her, the fact that she was close to twisting his ear having nothing to do with his submission.

Finally his lips reached the junction of her legs and their ultimate goal. Naruto sat back slightly drinking in the sight before him while his claws ghosted over Hinata thighs. He studied the bald skin that surrounded Hinata's slit and he couldn't help but sent a naughty smile up at a blushing Hinata. "You shave Hime? Naughty, Naughty."

He hadn't expected Hinata to giggle at this as she shook her head. "No. Hyuuga woman never grow any hair down there." Naruto was shortly startled but then he simply shrugged it off and lowered his head.

Naruto inspected the glistering skin before his eyes, the small hint of pink flesh he could see between her lower lips. Tentatively Naruto placed a finger just above her slit before softly dragging it over the full length. He felt the softer than velvet skin, the slight moisture and the shiver that moved through Hinata at the touch. Her deep and loud moan told Naruto that he was doing right.

He repeated his actions several times, slowly noticing that the moisture was increasing swiftly. Slowly he pulled his finger away, sniffing it and taking in the intoxicating smell of Hinata's arousal. The smell was so tempting that he finally started to lick his finger, having his first taste. 'Hmmmm....... almost sweet.......' He smacked his lips, burning the taste into his mind for eternity.

Hinata whimpered at the loss of pleasure and it seemed it was enough to get her lover's mind back on track. He pushed her thighs further apart before fully settling between her legs. She felt him trace her vulva with fingers of both hands and she blushed as he inspected her so closely. She felt how he slowly pulled her lips apart, exposing pink and wet flesh to his eyes. Her face burned with embarrassment but she fought the urge to close her legs.

She felt him breath over her exposed flesh, the hot air a contrast to the rather cool room and a delicious shiver moved through her body as she let out a soft and long sigh. "Stop..... teasing me......"

Naruto smirked as he heard her plea and he entertained the thought of teasing her some more. But the looming presence in the back of his mind changed that. Softly rubbing Hinata's vulva with his thumbs Naruto leaned in, the tip of his tongue slightly tracing the moist lips. The taste he got was so much more that it nearly overwhelmed his sense. He felt Hinata squirm under him, bucking her hips upwards and he understood.

Hinata cried out in pleasure as Naruto licked her from bottom to top. She nearly came then and there when he gave her clit a slight lick and colors flashed before her eyes. 'OH KAMI-SAMA!!! This is so much more!!!' Hinata had long since touched herself, curious as most children were but NEVER had her own hands felt this great.

Naruto was happily lapping away at Hinata, enjoying himself greatly. The taste of Hinata was addictive and he KNEW that this would happen regularly from now on. He removed his hands from Hinata for a moment, drawing a cry of displeasure from the girl, and moved her legs over his shoulders.

Hinata's world started to melt as Naruto suddenly latched onto her clit, sucking on it while his tongue kept flicking over it as well. Her ankles locked behind his head and her hands fisted into his hair as she pressed him closer. Her thighs closed around his head instinctively and her hips bucked off the floor. "Naru-kun...... don't stop...... so.... so...... so close......."

Her voice was but a collection of moans, gasps and mewls but Naruto still understood her. Suddenly a thought that was NOT his own appeared in his mind but..... strangely he didn't really mind his nee-chan's 'help'. Directing even the slightest amount of Chakra to his lips and tongue her went back to work and after barely a few seconds he heard Hinata scream his name out loud. At the same time she pressed his face even closer and her thighs nearly crushed his head as they clamped shut.

He knew what it meant and he eagerly opened his mouth. And only a moment's notice later her felt a sweet wave fill his mouth. He eagerly drank down Hinata's juices while his fingers kept teasing her clit and keeping the pleasure up.

Hinata's mind was ruled by pleasure as her orgasm wrecked through her body with a force unknown to herself. Her back was arched high, her mouth was opened wide as she screamed out her pleasure. Colors were flashing before her eyes as she rode on the waves of pleasure for Kami knew how long. After what felt like years the pleasure ebbed away and Hinata's back and hips dropped and all her muscles relaxed.

Naruto felt how Hinata grew limp and slowly untangled himself from between her legs. He lay down next to her before pulling her on top of him, his tails moving around the two and covering them like a blanket. Her breaths still came fast and deep as she rested her head on his chest.

After several minutes she found the strength to speak again. "Naru-kun....... this...... this was......" Naruto chuckled and placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "Lost for words?" Hinata giggled slighty and nodded her head. "Hai."

They simply lay together for minutes; minutes in which Hinata took notice of something hard pressed against her stomach and she blushed scarlet as realized that this could only be one thing. She shifted a bit and looked up at Naruto. "Naru-kun......." The Kitsune looked down at her with a questioning gaze before he felt her shift once more and KNEW what she felt.

A slight blush spread over his cheeks and one hand came up to rub his neck. "Nee..... I couldn't help myself. You're gorgeous Hina-hime." Hinata blushed at the compliment, fighting in her mind for a few moments before coming to a decision. She tried to move down Naruto's body but he held her tightly with his arms and tails. She looked up at him confused. "Naruto-kun?" He smiled slightly and simply shook his head.

Hinata was truly confused now. Why did he not want this? Why would he not allow her to..... repay the favor? "Naruto-kun.... why not?" "Because you don't need to. I.... this was my way of saying 'Thank You' for.... staying with me."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before one hand came up and smacked him over the head. "Hey!" "BAKA! You really think I would have left you?!"

Naruto avoided her hard gaze, feeling like a true baka. "Gomen Hinata....." The girl drew a deep breath, trying to calm down. After a bit she simply gave up on being angry with him and snuggled back into his embrace.

The two simply lay like this for several minutes, both not speaking a single word. Finally something settled into Hinata's mind, something that made her VERY suspicious of something.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." A shiver of dread moved down his spine as Naruto heard Hinata use his full name. He looked down at her, meeting hard pale eyes. "Where did you learn this? Where did you learn to go down on a woman?"

'FUCK YOU KAMI!!!!' **"Hehehehe, she got you Naru-kun." **'FUCK YOU!! YOU WERE THE ONE PLANTING THE IDEA IN MY HEAD!!!!!'

Hinata watched how his face went from shock to embarrassment to anger to fear very swiftly. A vein started to tick on above her left eye. ".To." The Kitsune swiftly used his tails to restrain her arms, "Let me finish first Hime!" "IF YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME-" "HOW COULD I CHEAT ON YOU WITH A BUNSHIN?!?!"

Silence filled the room after Naruto's outburst, Hinata staring it him with wide eyes. 'Bunshin? What? …... Wait a moment......' Within her mind a small bubble formed. In the bubble appeared a Chibi Naruto, then a Plus sign. Then a Chibi Kage Bunshin, another Plus sign. Then a Chibi Naruko and then a '='....... and on the other side........ Hinata's eyes grew wide before she broke down into giggles.

Naruto was confused as he saw Hinata giggle and then break down into laughter, holding her sides. Then his face set into a pout and he simply waited.

After minutes of laughter the girl was finally able to calm down... "Naruto, you REALLY used a Kage Bunshin with your Oiroke no Jutsu.... to 'train'?" A blush colored his cheeks before he started to mumble under his breath. Hinata only caught "ero-kitsune" but that was enough to clue her in on everything. "Hmm...... I think I have to thank Kyuubi-chan for corrupting your mind....." Hinata broke into a fit of giggles at Naruto's shocked face and in his mind a Kitsune was rolling around, howling with laughter.

After several minutes in which the two females were barely able to breath they finally calmed down. Naruto finally gave up with a sigh before he stood up and pulled Hinata to her feet. "Come on, we better talk to Obaa-chan about this." Hinata frowned but didn't comment on it as she watched Naruto walk up to his drawer. For the first time she actually realized..... that Naruto was nude..... She watched how his tails swayed back and forth, letting her only see small glimpses of Naruto's butt.

Naruto was rummaging through a drawer in search for some boxers when he suddenly felt someone pinch his ass. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto spun around at a smirking Hinata who had just slipped on her panties and was wriggling into her pants. He narrowed his eyes on her, 'Teasing Vixen.' Planning his revenge Naruto went back and found a pair of black boxers. He looked over his shoulder and at his tails before sending his question to Kyuubi. 'Hey Nee-chan: any chance I can..... I don't know..... 'hide' my tails?'

"**Sorry Naru-kun. No chance. You're stuck with them from now on. And the really bad news is that even with a Genjutsu you can't hide them." **'Well..... that sucks......' Shrugging Naruto looked back at his boxers and took good aim. With a small swipe of his claws he cut a hole into them, hoping it would be enough for his tails. Quickly testing he was relieved that they fit well enough for now. 'Memo to self: get new clothes with holes.' Doing the same to his pants Naruto dressed in his usual clothes in a matter of moments.

When he was finished turned around and saw Hinata stand in the middle of the room, still topless and her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey Hina-chan. We need to get going." The girl gave him a dry look, "Remind me: WHO ripped my top apart?" Naruto rubbed his neck, "Uhm....... never mind me asking." going back to his drawer Naruto swiftly found a black shirt for Hinata and gave it to her.

She put the shirt on swiftly, feeling it stretch around her chest and she looked down her front. She was clearly able to see that the shirt would do little to actually hold back her breasts and she gave a slight frown. "Naruto, you have some training bandages around?" Naruto gave her a confused look before walking up to his nightstand that had somehow survived his transformation earlier. He pulled some white bandages from the drawer in it and turned around just in time to see Hinata slip out of the shirt before she made a cross hand seal. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _

A second topless Hinata appeared and the Bunshin took the bandages from Naruto before going about wrapping up the original. It cost Naruto all his willpower to keep himself from jumping his girlfriend and once more throw her to the floor. After a few minutes Hinata felt sure enough that her twins wouldn't be doing what they wanted dispelled the Bunshin. Pulling the shirt back on Hinata happily saw that the bandages worked. She turned to Naruto with a small smile, "Let's go."

The two walked up to where the window was and for the very first time Naruto took notice of the silvery wall that blocked every window or door. "Hey, what's this?" Hinata made a thoughtful face before memory came back. "Oh, that was Akuma. He made a seal that would stop anyone form coming inside. But I think we should be able to pass through without a problem." "If you say so Hime."

Naruto reached out and softly touched the silvery barrier. The barrier pulsed for a second before crumbling away. "Neat trick," muttered Naruto before he and Hinata stepped on his 'balcony' it seemed to be late afternoon and the streets below were not very crowded. "We REALLY need to get Anko to teach us the Shunshin," mumbled Naruto before the two swiftly jumped onto the next roof and raced unseen by the civilian villagers to the tower.

**Ω**

Tsunade was filling out some papers, notably Akuma's request to gain some building land. She was just about to give it her final signature and the seal of the Kage when she heard some commotion outside. She heard her ANBU Guards scream about 'Demon' and she already knew what would happen next. But when she heard the name 'demon whore' her blood froze. Not even split second later an unreal Killing Intent washed over her and heard an enraged dual scream of "RASENGAN!!!" before her guards were launched through the doors, followed swiftly by two..... tailed Narutos that had a large Rasengan each and both were grinding the violently spinning..... purple orb into the ANBU guards' chests.

They slammed into the wall left and right of her, their chests bloody and. Torn up and... was that a glimpse of bone? One of the Narutos puffed away and left only one, darkly snarly demon. "Listen up you fuckers: you can call ME whatever you want but if you call Hinata ANYTHING pray that I am as forgiving as now." Tsunade looked at the painfully moaning ANBU that slowly slid down the walls. She stood up and slapped two notes one their masks before grabbing them by the collar and walking up to the large window. "After you get patched up report to HQ and turn in your masks; you're demoted to Genin again and will do the 'Return Tora' mission for the rest of the year." And with that she launched them out of the window and towards the hospital.

She turned back to the room, dusting her hands off. She looked at her crashed door and sighed. "Bear." Another ANBU phased into the room on his knees. "Hokage-sama?" Fix that door please." The ANBU looked up at the door and they heard him sigh. He walked up and placed a hand against the splintered wood...... before the door pieced itself together again.

Naruto and Hinata stared at the display with wide eyes as the ANBU placed the two doors back in place before bowing and phasing away. "That was way cool.....," mumbled Naruto. "Enough. I see you're awake Naruto. How are you feeling? And why are you not using a Genjutsu?" The two genin sat down in front of the desk while Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I am feeling fine, better than fine actually. As for the Genjutsu..... Kyuubi said I can't cover my tails or ears with a Genjutsu." "How so?" Naruto simply shrugged, "No idea. She just said it isn't possible."

Tsunade frowned and stood up, walking around the desk and stood in front of Naruto. She flashed through hand seals faster than either Genin could follow her be fore tapping Naruto's forehead. His form shimmered for a bit before her turned into a copy of Tsunade in her younger years....... with foxy ears and tails....... "Looks like it......," mumbled the Hokage as she sat down in her seat again while Naruto released the Genjutsu.

"Well...... looks like we got a problem now......" "What problem Baa-chan? I don't see any problem." "AND JUST HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS?!" "Not at all." Tsunade's anger evaporated instantly at Naruto's non-caring voice, "...... What......?"

Naruto simply gave her a rather cold look, "I don't care anymore what the villagers think. The civilians can go fuck the Inuzuka dogs for all I care. I am tired of it actually. I don't NEED their respect. I think most of them have no real importance anyway. The ones WHO count are the ninja and if they can't look past appearance they are not worth it anyway." Tsunade was shocked while Hinata simply smiled at her Naruto-kun.

Finally Tsunade couldn't help the small smirk, "Finally you see reason. Anyway..... now you need a new place to stay from what I know....." She went into deep though for some time before a thought hit her. "Well..... if I shift some funds...... and........" She went into a mumbled monologue for a few minutes before Naruto was growing impatient. "HEY BAA-CHAN!" A fist slammed into his face and sent him into the wall. "Shut up brat and stop calling me that."

Hinata was next to him instantly, helping him sit up. "Tsunade-sama, please refrain from hurting my boyfriend or I will be forced to strike back." The cold and deadly tone in which Hinata spoke made the slightest shiver move down Tsunade's spine. Not that she was actually afraid of Hinata but the Juuken was pretty much the perfect match for her own Taijutsu. The two Genin took their seats again and waited for Tsunade to tell them her idea.

"Well, you remember how Akuma plans to build a new house? Maybe you can negotiate with him to let you move in Naruto. Would solve your problem of housing and keep quite some paperwork off my back...." Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks and both started to smirk. "Under one condition," mused Naruto slyly. Tsunade looked at him, "What?"

"You convince Kurenai-san to let me move in as well," said Hinata in a very sweet voice. Tsunade thought this over. 'Paperwork VS potential blond, pale-eyed kids running rampage through the village.......... the choice is easy.......' Tsunade pulled a mission scroll from her desk and swiftly scribbled something on it while talking to Hinata. "Hinata, I have an on-going C-Rank mission for you: teach Naruto manners and get him to eat something else but Ramen. For this you will live with him until you succeed. Do you accept?"

The two teens smirked and Hinata swiftly took the scroll after Tsunade had stamped it. "Accepted." The three smiled together. "Thanks Baa-chan! For this I will tell you how to beat your worst opponent!"

Tsunade's head snapped around to Naruto so fast it was a wonder she didn't break her neck, "WHAT?!?!"

Naruto gave her his patented foxy grin. "If you can't do it alone call in the backup." "YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE BRAT!!" Naruto held his hands up in a cross hand seal and Tsunade simply stared at it before walking up to the next wall..... and slamming her head against it, punctuating each slam with a scream. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

The two Genin laughed and quickly left in search for their team mate. "See you around BAA-CHAN!!!" "BRAT!!!!!!!" Tsunade was about to give chase after the two but let it slide..... after all, the brat had just given the solution for her worst enemy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

and CUT!

this is it. next chapter we go back into the plot of the Chunin Exams...... or at least i hope so.

leave a review/criticism/idea. any kind of input is welcome and will be considered unless it would fuck over already existing plot lines.

- Nelo Akuma


	26. Chapter 26

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

I am truly sorry for the long wait but I went back over the older chapters of the story and gave them a makeover and I wanted it out of the way before i posted a new chapter.

This time we will return to the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams. I have taken a whole different route than i had planned but i think it will work out just fine in the end.

Not much else to say today so enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

It was two days later that all Genin who had advanced to the next round were gathered in the old Uchiha Police building. 9 Teams had passed the first part, amongst them were Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10 and Team 11 from Konoha, Gaara and his siblings, Kabuto's team, one team from Oto and very strangely a team from Tsuki.

Akuma was glaring at the Tsuki nin, his mind ringing with murder, 'So that is their game..... have stronger fighters impersonate dead people.... very well. They want to play dirty, I will repay them in kind.' His left hand vanished under his coat, fingering a small scroll made of black parchment.

Next to him stood Naruto, his four tails slowly swaying behind him in soft waves while he used a file to sharpen his claws; which gave a good intimidation factor by the way.

Hinata was staring at Team 9, more specifically at Neji. The Hyuuga was glaring back at her with a strange fire in his eyes. It went past the usual hate he displayed for the Main Branch and since she had been banished he shouldn't really have a problem with her.

Sakura was closely watching Akuma, seeing him fiddle with the scroll and hoping that he would not need whatever was contained in the scroll. She couldn't tell why but something in her was afraid of what was inside the scroll.

All of the Konoha nin were staring at Naruto and his new look. Kiba would have normally given some barking comment but something..... some primal instinct told him to leave Naruto the fuck alone. Akamaru wasn't faring much better, the small puppy hidden inside Kiba's hood and whimpering at the strange smell in the air.

Shino's bugs were buzzing vividly, telling their host of the possible danger that the Kitsune radiated. The Kikai were also rather harshly telling him that they would NOT, under any circumstances unless his very life depended on it, try to absorb his Chakra.

On the other side of the room stood the Suna nin, Gaara with crossed arms and his back leaning against the wall. Temari was kind of twitching with a feeling of anticipation and dread. It had taken a long time to come up with a convincing story for Kankoru and in the end he had only accepted it because Gaara had threatened him with a fate worse than death.

The red head himself was staring at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He and Temari had not been able to find the time to speak to Naruto. And with the recent changes the Blond had undergone, Gaara wondered what happened. **"Gaara-kun, when you can get closer to him I can establish a small mental connection with Kyuubi-sama." **Gaara gave a small nodded, pushing himself off the wall and slowly making his way towards Naruto while keeping his 'insomniac killer' front on display.

Naruto looked up as he sensed Gaara walk closer and saw the cold posture of the red head. But his eyes gave him away to Naruto, holding no level of hatred or rage at all. The two stood maybe 2 meters apart, staring at the others eyes while their Bijuu made quick work of their conversation. After several minutes Gaara spun around on his heels and walked away, getting many questioning looks from the rest.

"**Naruto-kun, at the end of this round Gaara wants to speak with you. He has many questions.... and also more information on the Snake." **'Thanks Nee-chan. I'll make sure to find him.'

The Genin were growing kind of restless, awaiting the Proctor's arrival with anticipation. Finally the temperature of the room dropped and a large mirror made of ice appeared in the center of the large room. Out of the mirror stepped Haku, dressed in a pale blue kimono. "There are some.... complications with the details of the next round," announced Haku with a small frown on her lips. "While we wait let me congratulate you all for passing the previous part. Special congratulations go out to Team 11 of Konoha for finishing that part in record time."

Instantly the four were once again the center of attention as many glared at them or gave them worried looks. Neither of the four actually reacted, all keeping a collected front.

Haku was about to continue when a cloud of mist appeared in the room next to her before it manifested into Zabuza's form. "Alright Gakis, listen up. This part will for each and every Team be something different. Each team will be assigned a real mission. All missions are of a B-rank and will actually count towards your total number in your files. Should you mess up this will obviously reflect badly on your village so you better give it your best shot."

Pulling a number of scrolls from Kami knows where Zabuza handed them out and then sent each team to get ready. The last was Team 11 and they waited patiently for Zabuza to actually give them their scroll. But he didn't. "Gakis.... Hokage-sama herself wants to talk to you about this.... Some unpleasant problems have arisen...." The four gave the tall swordsman a curious look before they headed out the building and towards the Tower.

Akuma had suggested that they should travel by roof tops but Naruto declined. His exact words had been, "If the villagers have a problem with my new looks they can go blow the Uchiha for all I care."

So the four were walking through the busy streets. Civilians and the occasional ninja alike gaped at Naruto's new look, too stunned to actually throw insults or hateful looks. But then a Chunin stepped into their path glaring at Naruto. "So you finally show your colors demon?! We should have killed you long ago!" "As if you could," shot Naruto back with an even voice what only caused the Chunin to snarl.

The Chunin pulled out a Kunai and rushed towards Naruto, attempting to stab the Kitsune between the eyes. A few centimeters from actually hitting Naruto his wrist was caught in a steel grip, one of Naruto's tails having lashed out. A painful crunching sound filled the air before the Chunin dropped to his knees in pain. "See? I told you so. Now let me ask you something; AND THIS GOES TO EVERYONE OF YOU!"

The whole street went silent at his roar, staring at him while frozen in place. Naruto shot around dark looks, a small amount of Killing Intent leaking from him. "If I am truly Kyuubi incarnate.... would it really be wise to piss me off? I think you all remember quite well what Kyuubi did the last time."

The civilians were shaking where they stood mostly, a few brave ones glaring at Naruto. The Shinobi and Kunoichi though all had a rather thoughtful look on their faces while some had a sudden moment of clarity.

Not caring for their further reaction Team 11 took to the roofs and made quick work to reach the Tower.

**Ω**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her mood having been shot to Hell and back twice only a few minutes ago. 'Damn the Civil Council! I don't know how they managed this but I KNOW it is their work!'

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts and she barked a swift, "Enter!" The door opened and in walked Team 11, the cause for her sore mood. "You wanted to speak to us Hokage-sama," asked Hinata softly, one hand over Naruto's lips and preventing him from calling her 'Baa-chan'. "Yes Hinata. Take a seat you four."

Seating themselves in the conveniently placed four seats before her desk they waited for their leader to speak. "I will not beat around the bush: the Civil Council, probably with help from the Hyuuga, are trying to fuck your exam over." A growl from Naruto and a small snarl from Akuma told her that neither teen was happy. "What did they do," asked Sakura, though her own voice held a good level of irritation.

"Originally you four were supposed to be handed a 'seek and destroy' mission for your next part but they somehow managed to change your mission. We only noticed the moment before I handed Zabuza the scrolls and by then it was too late for changes. Your current.... mission poses quite a problem." "Hokage-sama," said Akuma in a low and slightly angry voice and she knew the Adept was growing quite impatient.

"To cut it short: you four have the mission of protecting the daughter of the Daimyou. There have been threats of assassination and right now is the perfect opportunity to strike. His daughter has left the castle, taking a vacation of sorts." "I don't see the problem Baa-chan," interrupted Naruto only to have a paper weight slam into his face. Tsunade followed the missile with a glare, "If you would just let me finish gaki."

"As I said, the Princess is on a vacation. The problem is that she stays at a 'female only' resort. This means that only Hinata and Sakura can go and actually take the mission." A pair of male growls filled the room. Akuma's hands had turned to fist and he had trouble to stay in his seat. Naruto's tails had gone stiff and his fur puffy with anger. His lips were drawn up in a snarl. "Not happening," said the two in one voice.

"If the Hyuuga really have their hands in this it is clear what this farce is supposed to do," growled Akuma while several small sparks of lightning danced over his body. Tsunade let out a sigh as she leaned back into her chair. "You don't have much of a choice here. If you decline the mission it would be the same as if you failed it and that would prevent you from advancing to the next part of the Exam."

The anger rolling off the two males was felt by everyone. Hinata and Sakura were actually in deep thought about it. It seemed like whatever they choose, the Hyuuga could celebrate a small victory.

Suddenly a thought entered Hinata's mind and a small devious smile appeared on her lips while she let out a slightly sinister giggle. Heads snapped around to her and Naruto's ears went flat on his skull as he felt fear creep into his body.

Hinata looked up and looked at the two males with sparkling eyes. "Akuma, I dare say Naruto taught you his Oiroke no Jutsu?" Sakura snapped around to her boyfriend and leveled a heated glare on him that made him shrink from her while he gave a low mutter, "...... Yeah....." "AKUMA!" "Let it slide Sakura."

The pinkette spun to Hinata who still had that sinister smile on her lips. "For this very thing this Jutsu might even be the key." She turned back to the boys, "How long can you hold that form?"

The two looked at each other, not sure where Hinata wanted to go with this. Naruto was the first to answer, "Well.... probably as long as needed..... I never stayed longer in this form than a week when hiding from some people...... but then my emotions slowly started to get out of whack so I changed back....."

Hinata nodded, closing her eyes in thought as it seemed. After a few minutes she nodded to herself again and turned towards Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, we will take the mission and Naruto and Akuma will accompany us." "Hinata, do I have to re-" "The female only part is no problem. After all, we finally found a serious use for Naruto's original Jutsu."

Silence filled the room, Naruto, Sakura and Akuma staring at Hinata while Tsunade developed a small smirk on her lips. "Very clever Hinata. That might just solve that problem..... as long as the two can pull off a less.... 'developed' variant."

Naruto and Akuma were openly gapping at Tsunade, their minds ground to a very sudden stop and their minds reading "ERROR!!!". "Naruto! Perform the Jutsu," ordered Tsunade. While she hated Naruto for developing this Jutsu she was interested in it on a medical level. The Kitsune was functioning only on autopilot right now and swiftly formed the handful of signs before her was surrounded by a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared and before them stood Naruko in all her naked glory..... plus tails and ears.

Akuma had averted his eyes just in time to not catch the sight and made a very strong point of staring at the opposite wall.

Tsunade walked from behind her desk and her right hand glowed in a soft green. Her hand ghosted over Naruko's chest for just a very second before she froze up. Her eyes opened wide as her hand moved swiftly further south and rested on Naruko's stomach. Tsunade visibly paled as she slowly pulled back her hand. "Naruto......"

The four Genin were looking at their Hokage with curious looks while the Blond slowly tried to gather her thoughts. After several minutes Tsunade turned to Naruko, "Do you have ANY idea what you did with that Jutsu?" Naruko scratched her left cheek with a finger, "Uhm.... a Henge?" Tsunade walked to the doors and pushed one open, "GET ME YUUHI KURENAI! INSTANTLY!"

She closed the door and slowly walked back to her seat and sat down, pulling open a drawer of the desk and taking a bottle of Sake. Uncorking and swiftly taking a long gulp before she fell into silence.

No one dared to say a word before a knock on the door was heard. "Enter." In walked Kurenai with a confused look on her face, "You called Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded before pointing sharply at Naruko. "I want you to test her.... him.... for any type of Genjutsu." Kurenai turned to Naruko and gave him a harsh glare before she simply closed her eyes and expanded her senses. A second later her eyes snapped open and she stared at Naruko, "How......?!"

"So I was right," mumbled Tsunade before she swiftly finished off her bottle. "Hokage-sama," asked Sakura carefully. Tsunade looked up at Naruko and gave him/her a hard look, "Naruto.... that is no Henge, nor a Genjutsu in general." "What you mean Baa-chan?"

Deciding to let the comment slide in favor of the situation Tsunade took a deep breath. "Naruto..... that Jutsu actually turns you into a woman... including reproductive organs......"

Silence filled the room, none of the Genin daring to say a word. There suddenly were two loud thuds and Naruko and Akuma hit the floor hard and face first. Their girlfriends turned them around on their backs and saw that both very 100 percent out cold from shock.

Kurenai and Tsunade were looking at each other, both their thoughts going along the same line, 'How the Hell did Naruto know anything about female anatomy when he created that Jutsu?!'

To most peoples' surprise the seal on Naruko's stomach slowly came to life, glowing in the faintest of red colors before a plum of smoke erupted next him. Out of the cloud..... stepped Kyuubi.....

Tsunade and Kurenai were staring with open mouths at the demoness before them, their eyes following her tails slowly as they waved in a hypnotic manner. **"Maybe I can help with this a bit." **

Her voice broke the two elder kunoichi out of their thoughts and Tsunade jumped from her chair and let Chakra flow into her fists and legs. Kurenai fell back behind her leader and started to slowl mold Chakra for several Genjutsu. Kyuubi simply sighed and raised her hands and in a calming motion, **"Easy, I am not here to mess with anyone..... beside Naru-kun maybe.... But on the other hand: maybe I messed enough with him for some time." **

Seeing that neither Hinata NOR Sakura seemed bothered by the Bijuu at all Tsunade and Kurenai very slowly relaxed but still kept a wary eye on her. "Explain yourself," demanded Tsunade what in turn made Kyuubi smirk. **"Do you really think it would be wise of you to demand anything from a Bijuu?" **Tsunade's face paled as she slowly understood what the Bijuu meant.

Kyuubi couldn't suppress a giggle at the blond's shocked face and took a comfortable seat in one of the chairs, **"I am sure you two wonder just how and why Naruto's Jutsu actually turns him into a woman, right?" **Four silent nods were her only answer. Kyuubi closed her eyes, her mind taking a trip down memory lane, **"Well.... it actually goes way back, back to Naruto's first year at the academy. He always had problems as no one would teach him and if he asked a question he would either be ignored or given false information. He was aware of me by that time already and when he became desperate he actually came to ME and asked for help with his Henge."**

"**Back then I still held some resentment for him and his request opened a door for me to get some payback. The Oiroke no Jutsu as actually a watered down version of a demonic Jutsu. It was designed for female demons that were lesbians but still wanted to bear kits. I thought it was the perfect prank to pull on Naru-kun and so I taught him the Jutsu under the guise of it being an advanced Henge." **

She gave a small chuckle while she closed her eyes. The other four females were gaping the her, eyes wide and jaws dropped to the basement of the Tower. After a few moments of watching the four gape Kyuubi grew bored and with a small snap of her fingers created four small blue flames under their butts. She had to wait only a bit before all four came back to life and furiously tried to get rid of the flames that were licking at their clothes.

All four glared at the giggling Kyuubi, her tails swishing in silent laughter behind her. **"What? I AM a Kitsune; where do you think Naruto got his love for pranks from?" **

Deciding that arguing with the Bijuu was rather pointless the four women sighed. Then Kyuubi turned to Hinata and Sakura, her smirk spelling doom for the poor kunoichi. **"You DO realize that with accepting this mission and Hinata's way of going over it you two will have to teach Naru-kun and Akuma how to act and live as a female, right?" **The two paled slightly as Kyuubi grew a more vicious smirk, **"Also you have to teach them how to take care of certain needs, seeing as this mission might take some time." **

By now the two were paler than Orochimaru, their eyes wide and cold sweat appearing on their foreheads. Tsunade and Kurenai couldn't help the smiles that formed on their lips as they saw how Hinata returned to her stuttering self. The three grown women couldn't help but break down with laughter. But Tsunade froze when Kyuubi pointed out something else, **"And you Blondy realize that you will have to pay for their mission outfits?" **

Tsunade muttered bloody murder under her breath, already seeing a small glint appear in Sakura's eyes. The Hokage just KNEW that the bill would be huge....

Kyuubi laughed again at the blond's misfortune before she stood up, **"Well, I guess I better get back and let Naru-kun wake up." **In a plum of smoke she was gone.

Naruko stirred slowly, his head spinning with a foggy memory. "Oh man....." "Looks like the sleeping princess is awake." Naruko sat up and caught sight of an unhappy looking Tsunade. "Baa-chan?" Reigning her anger Tsunade slowly started to scribble a small note, "Naruto... you and Akuma, with the help of Hinata, Sakura AND Kurenai, will head out and prepare for your mission. You will head out tomorrow morning. Any questions will be answered by Hinata for Naruto and Sakura for Akuma. Try to come up with a plausible story for everything. Hand the shop owner this note; the expenses will be put on my tab for now...."

Naruko and Akuma were slowly growing pale, the weight of this settling into their mind. Naruko was sure he heard his Nee-chan giggling madly in his mind.

"Alright," muttered Kurenai, glaring at her Hokage for pawning off this.... situation on her. "We'll head over to my apartment and there you two will come up with a more believable form than Naruto's overgrown bimbo." Naruko's face grew red and he was about to shout when Akuma instantly appeared next to him, slamming a hand over his mouth. "Get a grip," hissed the Adept in a low voice. "We MUST play this low; think of what might happen if word got out of this to people like.... Kiba....."

Naruko paled before swiftly returning back to Naruto, "Let's get this over with....." The five left the Hokage office and the two males were visibly dreading what would come. To Naruto this Jutsu had mostly been for laughs and to get away from pervs but now.... now that he knew he actually turned into a real woman and that he would possibly be spending a very long time in this form..... He was NOT happy with this......

**Ω**

They made quick work of reaching Kurenai's apartment, all five agreeing that it would not be a good idea to bring the Genins' sensei into this. While Kurenai would LOVE to tease the boys about their mission and their predicament she wouldn't wish Anko on them right now. If the Tokubetsu Jounin had her way the two would turn out as carbon copies of the Snake Charmer.

When the door closed behind the five Kurenai swiftly turned to the boys with a glare, "Maybe this will finally teach you some respect." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's not a question of respect and while I admit that the Jutsu is questionable at best it IS the perfect weapon against 99 percent of the males in Konoha and probably most of the Elemental Countries." Kurenai couldn't debate that point but she would not admit that out loud.

"Enough talking," said Sakura, a small tint on her cheeks. "Let's just get this over with, okay? I want to be done as fast as possible." Kurenai nodded, seating herself on the scarlet colored couch of her living room and motioning for the girls to sit as well, "Alright, you two know what to do."

Akuma gulped, nervousness like he never knew before filling him as he turned to Naruto, "I blame you for this....." "Don't blame me; blame her," muttered Naruto back as both flashed through the hand signs. Smoke obscured their forms for a few moments before they appeared. (from now on Naruto's and Akuma's female forms will be addressed as females and no longer their original gender)

Naruko had returned but this time in a more adequate age. She stood around Hinata's height, her blond hair still in the trade mark pigtails though only going down to the middle of her back. Her breasts had toned down a lot, going only to a medium B-cup. Hinata couldn't help but blush as she realized that Naruko had been modified after HER body.

Sakura was fixed on Akuma's new form and her Inner Self was giving her a perverted giggle. FemAkuma had shrunken in height down to 160 centimeters her hair now running down to her calves, the black hair looking like silk with the silvery strands. Her breasts were smaller than Naruko's probably around a medium to large A-cup. Her body, while still very much female, was toned and muscled.

Kurenai looked at the two, her eyes studying them before glancing at Hinata and Sakura on her sides. It was obvious that the two turned-kunoichi had taken their girlfriends as a source of inspiration for their looks. "Well, this should work," muttered Kurenai when she saw FemAkuma turn to Naruko. "Tell me, Oh mighty teacher: how the hell am I supposed to get my blades back?!" Her voice held a certain sharp edge, reminding Sakura slightly of Ino.

"Why are your swords so important....," asked Kurenai, trailing off as she didn't know what to call Akuma now. "Call me...... Yasha..... and my swords are important because I FEEL FUCKING NAKED WITHOUT THEM!" "You ARE naked," deadpanned Kurenai what caused Yasha's left eyebrow to twitch. "I was speaking figuratively........."

Naruko scratched her head in thought, "Well... I guess you'll just have to turn back and take them off before doing the Jutsu again." "Can't we just alter the Jutsu so we still wear clothes," muttered Yasha after turning male, removing her swords and then turning back. Naruko shook her head no, "Nope; not possible."

"Sakura, could you go home and see if you can find at least a kimono or something for Yasha? That will have to do until we get them stocked up. Hinata, see if you can find anything for Naruko in your room." Both girls nodded while Naruko and Yasha turned back to male after the girls had left.

Kurenai had to suppress a snarl as she saw how Akuma's right hand swiftly darted down to his groin before letting out a sigh. The teen caught Kurenai's look and gave an uneasy laugh, "Sorry..... I just wanted-" "Stuff it," hissed Kurenai and Akuma shrunk away from her. The Jounin softly rubbed her temples, already feeling the looming headache.

**Ω**

The group of five kunoichi were making their way down the street, Naruko clad in a simple blue Kimono held together by a white sash; Yasha was in a black skirt and a red top, carrying Masamune in her left hand. Both were obviously uncomfortable, Yasha more so than Naruko. Kurenai almost felt pity for them; almost being the keyword. She would pity them when it came to explaining certain hygiene products.

Hinata and Sakura were not really feeling well either, dreading the moment they would be left alone with their..... girlfriends..... That thought alone was weird enough but having to teach them how to behave like a kunoichi AND teach them everything about being a woman..... that went WAY out of their comfort zone.

The five walked into a shop Naruto and Akuma would have NEVER set foot into but Naruko and Yasha.... the other chance was just too dangerous to take. When the five stepped past the door they found themselves not in the actual shop but in a kind of.... sluice..... They were surrounded by heavy, red curtains and there was no way past them in sight. Hinata, Sakura, Naruko and Yasha were confused while Kurenai was calm, having been to this very shop before.

Suddenly the curtains seemed to simply fall away and revealed another door before them. Before said door stood a ticked off looking, purple haired woman. Her hair was running down a bit past her back while her body build was slender but fit. She wore a type of short, purple summer kimono, reaching slightly above her knee caps while the wide sleeves reached down to her wrist. Around her waist she had a sash of black silk, keeping the kimono closed and snug around her form.

She had her arms crossed under her breasts while she leveled a harsh glare at Naruko and Yasha. "You two drop that Genjutsu right now and then you get your perverted asses out of my shop."

Naruko and Yasha shrunk back form the woman, fearing not only for their physical health. Luckily Kurenai was with them. The Jounin stepped forth, giving the purple haired woman a warm smile. "Long time no see Yuugao. I'm sorry but for those two I fear you will have to make a small exception from your "No Men" rule."

The woman identified as Yuugao looked at the red eyed beauty with a slightly confused look. "You Kurenai? I'd think you would be the first-" "I actually advised your shop." the Jounin placed her hands on the shoulder of Naruko and Yasha. "They have a mission for their Chunin Exams that require of the two to pose as women. And I hate to admit it but THIS Jutsu has finally found an actual use."

Yuugao stared at the five before her, eyes wide. In all her life she had never.... Finally the woman couldn't hold back the sigh as she opened the door behind her. "Not like I have much of a choice in the matter......" Before Naruko and Yasha could pass the door though Yuugao nailed them with a glare colder than anything Tsunade could muster, "One word about to this to ANY male....." The two teens were swift to nod, fearing for anything this woman could do to them in either form.

As the two stepped past the door they expected to see some dark room but far form it. The large room was flooded with daylight, emitting a friendly warmth. The shop was obviously oriented for kunoichi business, the clothes and outfits clearly made of a soft but quite sturdy material. Naruko and Yasha were seriously lost in the huge room, looking around with wide eyes. Hinata and Sakura were looking around as well, though those two felt rather at home.

Yuugao appeared before the two turned kunoichi, eyeing them up and down, "Make this quick: what do you need?" The two exchange worried glances, afraid of the aura the purple haired woman gave off. In a sense this aura was worse than what Anko could dish out. When neither of them answered Yuugao developed an annoyed twitching vein on her temple and she was close to unleashing her wrath on the two when once more Kurenai came to their rescue.

"They need the full outfit for both work and under cover. Also they should look like they act as bodyguards for Hinata and Sakura." "What's their mission," asked Yuugao, already going over what she knew to mold it into a practical outfit.

"Infiltrate a summer camp, protect the Daimyou's daughter and if possible catch or neutralize the threat." Yuugao nodded at this now turning to the girls, "What's your way of fighting?" "Mostly Ninjutsu with some Taijutsu thrown in," answered Naruko while she tried to not stare at the obviously for seduction designed clothes. "Kenjutsu, Psynergy and a bit Ninjutsu here and there," answered Yasha, eyeing a couple of dresses with interest. Not for herself but maybe for Sakura as a gift some day....

Yuugao nodded, grabbing onto the two girls and dragging them away by their arms with a devious smirk on her lips, "If you believe in Kami you should start praying right now." And pray the two did........

**Ω**

Two hours, two near nervous wrecks, thousands of embarrassing moments and hundreds of death threats from Yuugao later Naruko and Yasha was decked out with fitting and practical outfits.

Naruko was wearing a one piece, short, red dress, a single slit going up her left leg up to nearly her waist to give her the needed flexibility. The rims of the dress were colored in a bright orange, something Naruko had demanded adamantly. Two also orange belts crossed over he stomach and waist and held two supply pouches of the same glaring orange on her lower back. Directly on her left thigh was a slim kunai holster, visible through the slip up her dress. Finishing this up was a pair of tight black half heeled shoes that ran up her calves. Her tails were freely moving from under the dress and it took Naruko actual conscious thought so the tails wouldn't flip up the dress.

Yasha was a strange contrast to Akuma's looks. She wore a white summer kimono reaching slightly above her knee caps with long, wide sleeves. Her top was rather low cut, revealing a nice amount of skin, though her cleavage was still covered with her mesh undershirt. A long black sash with silver edges kept the kimono closed as well as held Masamune tugged securely into this sash. The sash moved over into a long 'tail' of sorts that wafted behind her when moving. Her hair was pulled in a single ponytail that cascaded down her back. Her legs and thighs were covered in mesh stockings that went into sandals without any visible boundary.

Both girls had put on some make up, or rather Hinata and Sakura had placed some on them. Naruko had been given some cherry red lip gloss as well as some soft orange eyeshadow. Yasha was given some black lipstick by Sakura as well as some silver-white eyeshadow.

Neither Naruko nor Yasha felt really comfortable in their new roles but they had no choice. It was either this or handing Hinata and Sakura into the obvious trap on a silver plate.

Naruko had some experience with a woman's body and was taking the slow change of hormones way better than Yasha. The sword-wielding girl was having real trouble with adjusting to the new hormonal system. What especially confused her was.... well, the different urges when she looked at Sakura. She knew the urge to kiss and hold her with the male mind but this new female mind.... it was REALLY confusing the poor girl.

Hinata and Sakura were a bit emotionally confused as well. They still loved their boys with all their heart but now.... now that the two were in a girl body as well this hadn't changed. Did that make them..... bi? The two looked at each other and knew what the other girl thought; and neither of them had the answer for it. But if they were honest with themselves..... they didn't care that much.

The four girls were suddenly stopped as a gray streak stopped in front of them and what the four saw was not really on the top of their list: Kiba.

The Inuzuka had just seen the group in passing but when he saw the two unknown girls, especially that foxy smelling and looking one, the boy was close to drooling and howling like a dog.

"Hey there Sexy!" Kiba's shout was rich with lust and teenage horniness. "Kiba-kun," said Hinata in a warning hiss that would have normally told the Inuzuka that he could very well get into trouble. Kiba simply ignored her and ran up to Naruko, "Say Sexy, how about I show you around this place? Never seen you here before and I know EVERY sexy bitch in this place and I haven't seen you before. Let me show you around, I am sure you'll find something of size in the end."

Before the boy could react four fists slammed into his face from different angles. "HENTAI!!!"

The only thing Akamaru found when he finally caught up to his partner was a mutilated and beaten black and blue heap of human flesh. The small puppy was only able to identify him due to his smell.

**Ω**

Four very pissed girls were stamping down the streets of Konoha. The villagers were quick to move out of their path, even if that tailed blond looked so close to the 'demon brat'. Those four girls SCREAMED 'Fuck Off' in a language human, animal and Bijuu understood. In Naruko's mind Kyuubi herself was questioning who was scarier: herself or Naruko.

"Kami damned, bloody, sexist, perverted son of a bitch," mumbled Naruko while her cheeks were aflame with pure scarlet. Yasha only gave a curt and angry nod, not trusting her voice right now. Hinata and Sakura were not as pissed as their girlfriends but they were still peeved. Everyone knew that Kiba was... a dog for the lack of a better term but that had been too much even for him.

"Naruko, Yasha," said Hinata and Sakura in a single, calm voice that slowly soothed the two girls' moods. "I say we sleep on it one more time before we head out tomorrow. And stay in those forms." Both looked at Hinata with shock and fear in their eyes. "NANI!"

Sakura slammed her hands over their mouths, "You need to get used to this as fast as possible so you WILL stay in this form. Are. We. Clear?" Naruko and Yasha shrunk back from the glaring Sakura. "Hai."

With a few parting words they all went home, Naruko and Yasha with lowered heads. They had been hoping for a shower in their own bodies but now...... they knew that SOMEHOW their girlfriends would know they did. Especially Yasha was dreading to go home. After all, her sister was a little nosy girl that had Naruto's stamina when it comes to interrogating people.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

and cut.

that is it for today. I wonder just how much trouble Naruko and Yasha will find during that mission...... *chuckles*

anyway, i bid you farewell until the next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	27. Chapter 27

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

damn, that took way longer than i had planned to need...... well, not much i can do about it anymore.....

anyway, this time we follow Team 11 to their 2nd part of the Chunin Exams. not much else to say. besides one thing: for the duration of the mission Hinata has adopted Kurenai's family name.

now enjoy the chapter.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next day's noon found the group of four Kunoichi closing in on their destination, moving swiftly on the back of four Kitsune. Kazekishu was their name and they lived up to it to the very letter.

"How long until we reach this resort," asked Yasha over the com set, a hand clutching her kimono tightly to keep the wind from blowing it open all the time. "Probably not very long," answered Naruko who rode in the lead and enjoyed the rush of wind, "My guess would be that we should see something any second now."

And true to her words they were able to see the resort in the distance as the rode over the next hill. From what they could see from this distance it was a nice beach area, encircled by the usual 'protective' fence. While to a normal person it was probably a dream to relax, it was a nightmare for any shinobi to protect. "Just great," mumbled Sakura under her breath, "This will be SO troublesome." "Is there any hanging out with Shikamaru I should know about," asked Yasha with a slight teasing in her voice.

The comment only earned her a deathly glare from her girlfriend that quickly shut the girl up. She knew WHO called the shots in this relationship and it sure as hell ain't her. Yasha was well aware that she was whipped but for all she cared she didn't mind as long as she could spend time with Sakura. 'Oh Elements, these hormones are really fucking me over big time,' cursed Yasha in her mind, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it.

They group fell into silence as they closed in on the destination within the next 30 minutes. When they reached the main entrance it looked more like the entrance to a public bathhouse instead of the entrance to a high-end resort. The entrance was flanked by two guards on each side of the door, and all four were staring as the four Kitsune came to a sharp stop right before them. Two girls, a blond and a black-silver haired one jumped off their respective steed and help the other two off theirs.

The four Kitsune poofed out of existence as the pink haired and the black-blueish haired girl took the lead, the other two flanking them slightly behind. Two of the guards stepped into their path as they neared the entrance. "State your business."

The two girls in the lead each took a slip of paper from somewhere on them before handing them over. "We have a reservation," said the pink one in a voice that demanded respect.

The guards read the short but clear note, seeing the name and the seal of the Hokage and swiftly stepped aside. As Naruko and Yasha were about to walk inside Yasha was stopped by a hand on each shoulder. "Hand over your weapons." The man's voice was sharp and harsh but Yasha only looked up and gave the man an icy glare, "Remove you hands, or else."

The man on her left growled and let his hand drop to grab her arm, "Now listen up Missy yo- GAH!" The man jumped back, holding onto his arm as a good dozen cuts appeared on it. The other three guards saw how Yasha just sheathed her sword again. "I warned you. We are Haruno-sama's and Yuuhi-sama's guardians; we shall wear our weapons as we please or we shall take our business elsewhere."

"Why you little bitch," hissed one of the men and he moved to strike Yasha when the girl simply blurred out of sight. Before the man could even comprehend the speed of the girl he suddenly felt cold steel on his neck as well as at his groin. Shakily the man looked down and saw the blade of a Kunai aimed at his balls and Yasha's sword about to loop his head off. "ENOUGH!"

The sharp, cold female voice that rang from inside the building caused the four men to freeze up, sweat forming on their foreheads. The four girls look towards the voice, seeing an elderly woman walk up from behind the reception desk inside. "What is the meaning of this commotion?" While the woman was clearly past her prime it was still clearly visible that she had been a real beauty. A still rather fit body and sharp onyx eyes showed clearly that she still had some fire in her. Her slightly graying brown hair was pulled into a single bun on the back of her head and she wore a white kimono with a flower design going around the hems.

"Forgive my keishu," said Sakura with a curt bow, "But your men were trying to make her hand over her means of my safety." The woman looked at the four girls sharply and with clearly calculating eyes and at Hinata's sight recognition set onto her face. "Forgive those fools Hyuuga-sa-" "I am not Hyuuga," interrupted Hinata with a harsh tone. "I discarded that symbol of idiocy some time ago."

"Of course, please excuse my slip," said the woman with a slight bow. Hinata only shook her head, a soft smile present in her eyes, "There is no need to bow to me; I would prefer you to be yourself instead of bowing to me due to a name that has lost all it's nobility." "Now, I think you should tell your men to stand down; Yasha has.... a pretty violent temper when angered," said Sakura in a softer voice. The Matron looked at the girl in question and saw that she was still ready to make one of her guards a lesser man.

With a sigh she addressed the four, "Suki, Konbou, Kokoro, Kongou: stand down. You know very well that our customers are entitled to bring their own means of protection." "But Ma'am-" "SILENCE!"

The four men looked like four boys that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The Matron slowly turned to Yasha, "Would be so kind and let him go? I am sure that he will not cause any more trouble." "I take your word for it," said Yasha as she sheathed her blade with a smooth and fluid movement while the Kunai vanished back into her sleeve.

The Matron lead the four girls fully inside the building and the theme of a public bathhouse was continued. The Matron went around the bamboo counter and swiftly flipped through the pages of a thick book, "What names is your reservation under?" "Haruno and Yuuhi, two guest and two guards," said Naruko as she discreetly handed the woman a small scroll that bore the Konoha insignia. The Matron stared down on the scroll for a moment before swiftly letting it vanish into her kimono. "I see. So you four are the ones sent for the mission." "Hai," said the four in a single voice.

The Matron pulled out the scroll again and swiftly read it over. Her eyes visible hardened and narrowed as she read the small note just under the official part. Her eyes slowly came up to fix Naruko and Yasha with a glare colder than ice. "What is the meaning of this? I officially requested a purely female team and now I see-" "If you would let me explain please," requested Yasha with a low voice, "We will explain this in a more.... private area."

After a few seconds the Matron nodded, walking from behind the counter and waving for the four to follow her. They entered a small office in the northern part of the building. It was spartan, just a table, a few drawers that probably help the records of the resort and a few chairs. The Matron sat down behind the table, motioning for the four girls to sit down. Naruko quickly pulled out a slip of paper before slapping it onto the door and focusing some Chakra.

At the Matron's inquisitive gaze Hinata only said, "Privacy Seal." Obviously the Matron knew what this meant as she simply nodded. After a few moments the four girls sat before the woman and Hinata took the lead. "You are probably aware of this but your mission request is part of this years Chunin Exams. The mission was only given to us because of.... some personal business I have with my former family. We are very much sure that they swapped mission with another team in hopes that only me and Sakura would come to take the mission, seeing that our two team mates are males. Naruko here though has developed a Jutsu that lets the user switch genders. It was my idea to use this Jutsu to let the two enter and support us. While neither Sakura nor I are pushovers, Naruko and Yasha are the heavy hitting ones."

"Also... they are our girlfriends and as such are highly overprotective of us. Of course you could argue that we could have just passed up the mission but that would have caused us to fail the exam and Yasha here pretty much MUST pass as she needs the political influence that comes with being Clan Head but she only can take this power if she is a Chunin or higher leveled ninja. We also believe that my former family has a hand in this whole situation, and of all the ninja in Konoha, we four have the most experience to counter the Byakugan besides another Hyuuga."

"Let me sum this up: due to some bloody family issues I have to let two boys under a Henge walk freely in this 'Female Only' resort, where females of all ages feel secure that they are only surrounded by fellow females?" Naruko simply gave a soft smile, "No Henge. This Jutsu actually transforms us into females all the way..... including certain organs."

The Matron gave an un-lady-like snort, "Try another one BOY. I have a bit experience as a medic and I know that there is NO such Jutsu." With a small frown Naruko stood up and walked next to the Matron, taking one of the woman's hands and placing it flat against her chest, "Does this feel like a Genjutsu to you?"

The woman could only blink as she felt the warm softness under her hand. A second later and her hand was covered in green medical Chakra as she activated the basic analysis Jutsu. "The Hell," whispered the woman lowly as her face was one of pure shock.

Naruko removed her hand and went back to her chair, "If we had a choice we would have passed this mission up but as we told you this is NOT an option. Now if you would please get us settled in and let us do our work."

The Matron was clearly not liking this one single bit but at the same time she knew that this was probably the best she could get. "Are you four really up to the task?" "Have you heard about the little.... predicament of Hiashi-teme," asked Yasha in a growling voice at the memory of the man. "Yes I heard: his sight was taken, including the Byakugan. Why is this important?" "Because I was the one to take it from him."

The Matron stared at Yasha with disbelieve in her eyes as Yasha went on. "And Naruko here..... I dare say there are only a few Shinobi and Kunoichi within Konoha that could stop her when she sets her mind on something. Not to mention who our sensei is." "And who would this be?" Naruko gave her patented foxy grin, "No one else but the most crazy bitch around: Mitarashi Anko." "Anko-chan?! Now this comes as a surprise...."

"You know her," asked the four in a single, shocked voice. The Matron simply chuckled at this, "Of course I do. I taught her all she knows about seduction." The four felt a shiver move down their spines at the mental image and Naruko voiced it, "Too much information."

The matron glared at her, "Anyway, this tells me that you four are probably up to the task.... though I wish there were more of you. The perimeter is not small." "Don't you worry about that," said Hinata with a soft smile, "Naruko-chan has enough Chakra to summon enough Kage Bunshin to easily fill up every inch of this place and still have enough Chakra to use several dozen high ranked Jutsu."

Again the Matron seem skeptical but in the end she had little choice. "Very well.... you four will be assigned the apartment next to Hotaru-hime. She spends most of her time either at the beach or the spa area. I see no real problem with keeping an eye on her in either situation." The four nodded. "Anything else we should be aware of," asked Sakura. "Hotaru-hime has four friends with her. She is never found without at least two of them. Under normal circumstances I would think that they are guards in disguise as friends but..... their age made me think otherwise."

"How old are they," asked Sakura, her mind going through a couple of defensive plans already. "They are all between 11 and 12 years." the room fell silent after this as all four Kunoichi suddenly had dark looks on their face. "Come again," growled Sakura and Yasha finished for her, "How young are they?" The Matron sighed, "You heard me." "And her father lets her come here ALONE while there are made threats to her life," hissed Naruko as her eyes glowed and her tails swished behind her angrily. "I couldn't really do anything in the matter. When the Daimyo comes to you you better do as he asks."

The four exchanged looks that spoke clearly of what they thought of it. "Naruko: summon up the whole of the Kumori Metsuki and sent them hunting; make them look especially for any Hyuuga out there. Yasha: you go about and plant as many traps as you can around the area. You two will guard the perimeter and the surrounding land. Hinata and me will take care of things inside and stay close to the princess. We have to have this wrapped up yesterday."

Naruko and Yasha nodded as they got their orders. Both stood up and Naruko swiftly disabled the seal as both left the room to get to work. Hinata and Sakura turned to the Matron. "Give your guards a warning: if they see Kitsune run about to let them do their work in peace. Also if they come across strange seal arrays they are not to step into their area, it could very much kill them."

The Matron looked at them with slightly surprised eyes, "You're not pulling your punches with this...." "No, there is too much at stake for us personally to be lax with things," said Hinata grimly. "The Hyuuga want me branded or dead; preferable the later. And they want Sakura dead because of her relationship to Yasha. As we told you, we are sure that they have their hands in this. And if they do.... Kami-sama better have a very good day because they won't get mercy from Naruko or Yasha."

The girls were swift to leave the room to scout out the resort, leaving the Matron with a shiver running up and down her spine. Just what kind of Kunoichi had she been given here?

**Ω**

Time ticked by quickly for the four Kunoichi. While Hinata and Sakura kept up the appearance of being guests, Naruko and Yasha were constantly scouting the perimeter. The Kumori Metsuki, all 150 of them, were running through the surrounding area, looking for any sign of bandit or nuke-nin activity while also keeping keeping ears and nose open for any sight of any Hyuuga.

So far there had been no trouble but all four knew that the longer the peace lasted, the harder and more bloody the fight would be.

Naruko had stationed Kage Bunshin at the fence, having a pair every 50 meters at least. Yasha had a couple of Eremento Bunshin scattered around to keep an eye on the trap seals and to make sure that curious animals wouldn't trigger them.

All four were alert all the time, each one taking only a few hours of rest a day and only when they were sure the other pair could handle things alone for a bit.

By now it had been nearly a whole week and no hide nor hair of anything that seemed like trouble. They were very edgy by now, every moving shadow a threat and instant target of a Kunai, Shuriken, small scale Jutsu or Psynergy.

And during the ninth night things went crazy. Naruko had been alerted by the Kumori Metsuki that they had found a rather large encampment just a bit more than 30 minutes from the resort, hidden well in the woods that ran by the north of the resort. They had been able to spot around ten Hyuuga and at least five times as much bandits and nuke­-nin.

The four girls were sitting on the top of the reception building, Naruko laying down her plans. "Listen up, me and Yasha will take care of them as quickly as we can. Half the Kumori Metsuki will stay around and keep an eye on th immediate area. I will let the other half go; I will need all the spare Chakra I can get most likely. You two, Hinata and Sakura, stay here and make sure there isn't a second force waiting for us all to leave."

The four nodded before Hinata addressed the two, "Just remember: no matter what you can't drop the Jutsu. If you return to your true bodies and even one person gets away word could reach the Council and they would most likely to turn the tables on us in some way." Naruko and Yasha only nodded before they both leaned in swiftly. Both stole a sensual kiss from their respective girlfriend before they raced off into the dark of night, both of their forms disappearing as they Cloak-ed themselves.

Hinata and Sakura were left in a kind of daze as they licked their lips. So far they hadn't kissed them in their female bodies.... but now that they had a taste, both were sure they could get to like it. While not as demanding and rough as with Naruto and Akuma, Naruko and Yasha were more gentle and soft. The two girls exchanged looks. "We have to repeat that," mumbled Sakura while her Inner Self was holding up large signs with drawings that would make Jiraiya faint from the nosebleed. "That indeed we do.... maybe we were to harsh with Naruto about inventing the Jutsu," answered Hinata, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she remembered what Naruto had been training for with that Jutsu lately

Both girls quickly shook those thoughts from their minds. This was not the time for lusting after anything, they had a job to do and tonight things would go dirty very soon.......

**Ω**

Naruko and Yasha were moving silently across the plain that stretched before the woods. Neither spoke a word as they started to feel the Chakra signatures before them. They exchanged meaningful looks as both prepared for a vicious and bloody battle. Naruko was slowly pulling on Kyuubi's Chakra, not wanting to take any chances with any of the bastards getting away.

Yasha was anxiously fingering Masamune's handle while her mind drifted to the small scroll within her Kimono. She hoped she wouldn't need it but she was willing to use any means necessary to ensure the safety of her friends.

As they reached the first tree line the swiftly jumped into the higher branches and began to travel through the trees. Naruko's eye started to glow slightly as she used Chakra to amplify her sight to a near night vision. Next to her Yasha's eyes had started to glow as well, the silver of her iris spilling into the white of her eyeballs slightly.

After a few more minutes they reached the edge of the campsite. A total of 50 tents stood in small groups of fives, each large enough to house roughly ten people. The two cursed at this realizing that the total number would grow well past the 60 people the Kumori Metsuki had spotted. Silently the two dropped from the trees and sneaked towards the first group of tents. They would need to hit fast, hard and without scruples.

Both dropped their Cloak and exchanged a few hand signs that Anko had taught them, communicating silently. Yasha closed her eyes a she gathered her Psynergy in her hands. Quickly two orbs of lightning formed in her hands, bolts sparking off them and charging the air around the girl.

Naruko was starting to focus Chakra to her lung, quickly going through a dozen hand seals.

Yasha jumped high into the air before quickly throwing each of the Thunder Mines at a tent, the balls of lightning swiftly piercing through the tents and exploding as they came into contact with the ground inside. With cracks of lightning and roars of thunder the two tents were torn to shreds, killing everyone inside at an instant.

Naruko had brought her right hand up to her lips and quickly exhaled, a large fireball forming before her and incinerating a total of three tents that stood in a line. The giant orb of flickering flames burned trough everything in its path with little trouble, melting anything it swallowed.

After their attacks had hit a couple shouts and screams could be heard from the other tents and the two Kunoichi quickly ran forward, Naruko letting her nails grow into two inch claws, while Yasha freed Masamune from its sheath.

With fluid swipes the two tore through the wall of a tent each.... only to stop dead in their tracks.....

Both tents were utterly empty, not a single person was inside. Both of them felt a shiver move up their spine and their instincts were screaming for them to get away.

Gathering Chakra to their legs both girls quickly jumped high and out of the tents, just in time to see each tent swallowed by an explosion. The shock wave sent both of them even further back, the sudden force that slammed into them setting the slightly off balance as they landed on opposite sides of the campsite.

Naruko was quick to right herself, landing on all fours and her claws digging into the ground and swiftly stopping her. Her tails were rigid behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Her ears flickered as she could make out a swishing sound within the air before several cries filled the air. _"KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUSTU!!" _

She let her eyes look around for a second and saw how the few kunai that came towards her from all directions multiplied into a wall of steel. Having no other choice she jumped high into the air to avoid the metal rain but that proved to be not the best idea. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__!" _

The numerous shouts filled the air and Naruko saw at least ten large fireballs heading towards her. The fire reflected in her blue eyes as the Jutsu closed in on her and she had no real way to dodge.

All of the fireballs hit her, combining into a single, twisting ball of flames. Naruko felt how the fire started to eat away at her clothes and skin but she gritted her teeth, refusing to scream at the pain that the flames caused her. As she landed on the ground Naruko dropped on all fours, hissing loudly. Burns of several degrees covered her skin and had burned away most of her pigtails. Naruko looked around and spotted at least 200 men around her, many of them Hyuuga.

"KILL IT," screamed a Hyuuga in the back and half the men, mostly bandits charged her. Naruko's hiss grew louder as red Chakra began to bubble from under her skin, her wounds steaming as they sealed up. "Bring it on bitches," shouted Naruko as she jumped the first bandit to come close, doing a single swipe with her left hand and tearing his head off easily.

Her tails moved swiftly behind her, either impaling or swatting away anyone that was coming at he from behind. A couple of Kunai rained down on her and struck her back, causing her to howl slightly at the pain before her Chakra Cloak reduced the metal to vapor. 'I hope you do better than I Yasha.'

Yasha was not a happy girl, NOT AT ALL! Even before her feet made contact with the ground she could hear the telltale sounds of arrows in the air. She went through a short chain of hand seals before she rolled her body into a ball. _"Kuroton: Yami Kyuutai!" _With a single burst darkness exploded around her, forming a protective orb around her, barely a meter in diameter.

The arrows hit the wall of blackness, bouncing off without doing harm and falling uselessly to the ground. After a second or two the dark orb melted back into Yasha as she flipped once in the air before landing on her feet in a slightly crouched position.

Her head snapped upwards and she hastily did a quick Reveal Scan of the vicinity. She felt at least 150 men around her and of those maybe 100 were Hyuuga, if she wasn't too off her game.

In a fluid motion she drew Masamune with her right hand, letting the sword spin once in her hand before she held it in her usual reverse fashion, the flat side of the blade pressed against her arm while her left foot slight slightly backward and she took a defensive stance.

"GET THE BITCH!" The shout filled with hatred set things into motion. Nearly 50 men charged at the girl, each with a weapon in hand, ranging from typical swords to Glaives to Kamas. Yasha gave a vicious smirk, her eyes blending over to perfect silver. "Bring it on suckers."

She swiftly retrieved three Kunai from her sleeve, the knifes falling into her hand perfectly before she flung them into the approaching mass, two found their mark and lodge into the foreheads of two men, while the third was dodged.

A second later and they were on her trying to slash and stab her with mostly sloppy strikes. Yasha weaved around them like a dancer, letting Masamune dance in her hand while she focused her mind on evading the attacks. She did well for now, avoiding all attacks that would have inflicted mortal damage but she wasn't perfect. She had taken a good number of cuts all over her arms, chest and back.

Slowly she was getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of attackers while she herself was barely able to throw an attack of her own. 'I need space,' thought the girl as she tried to come up with a way. A small memory crossed her mind and a secret grin crossed her lips. Dodging yet another stab with a somersault Yasha quickly gathered a good amount of Psynergy into her left leg and foot before bringing it down hard on the ground, _"Earthquake."_

The whole area began to quake and shake, rifts opening all around Yasha while many seemed to originate from where her foot touched the ground. The men stumbled around, desperately trying to stay on their feet.

This gave Yasha the short breather she needed. Quickly he focused her energy into Masamune, the blade taking a strong blue glow while sparks arched off the blade. Holding the blade horizontal Yasha sprung into a swift pirouette while she softly whispered the name, _"Butoukaiken: Suraisu no Hekireki."_

A band of lightning flowed from the blade and cut easily through the first couple of rows of bandits, cutting them in half and taking down a good 40 men.

Yasha was just observing her surroundings when suddenly a chain wrapped around Masamune and with a strong pull ripped the weapon out of her hand. With shock Yasha looked up and now saw how the Hyuuga got involved. Numerous Byakugan blazed as they attacked Yasha. 'Shit,' screamed the girl mentally as she took several Juuken strikes to her right arm before she could get out of reach of the first wave.

Naruko wasn't having as much trouble as Yasha. The Kitsune was moving through her enemies on all fours, fighting more like an animal than a human. 'Time to take a page from another book,' thought the girl as she ducked under a Juuken strike. Gathering Chakra to all her limbs Naruko launched herself into a group straight ahead, her body going into a spinning motion._"Tsuuga!" _

A red drill bore through each and everyone in its path, cries of pain filling the air while blood was splattered everywhere.

Naruko finished the technique and skidded over the ground on all fours, eying the damage she had done. Suddenly she felt the subtly flow of Venus Psynergy and quickly dug her claws into the ground.

The whole area began to quake roughly, a few rifts opening in the ground while the whole area was torn up and reshaped. Many of her enemies hadn't been able to stay on their feet and Naruko was swift to capitalize on this. Lightning cracked around her claws as the element covered her skin up to her elbows while she whispered the Jutsu, "_Raiton: Tenrai Tsume." _Before anyone could react she sprung yet again into a vicious spin, _"Tsuuga!" _

Nothing could stop the lightning enhanced drill as it pierced through flesh and earth alike, ripping everything to shreds and even those that were able to dodge felt the strong jolts of lightning that cracked around the red-blue drill.

Naruko came out of the spinning motion right in front of a stunned Hyuuga. Not wasting any time she pulled back her right hand as blue Chakra began to swirl in her palm. _"Rasengan." _The spinning ball crashed into the man's chest, tearing away the usual Hyuuga garb and ripped straight into his chest. The man wasn't even able to scream as he gurgled up blood and his eyes grew dull with death.

A twig snapping behind her caused Naruko to spin around and that proved to be nearly fatal. A bandit wielding a wicked Glaive took a long and powerful swipe at her midsection and Naruko wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the attack. The blade dug deep into her skin as it cut Naruko open from one hip to the other, severing the girls muscles and causing her to collapse backwards.

Naruko's hands clutched her stomach, trying to force the wounds shut physically while she concentrated on gathering enough Chakra to boost her healing factor. The skin easily closed up but her muscles would take a good while to reconnect.

She opened her eyes and saw several Hyuuga stand over her, dark smirks on their lips as they all moved to strike a vital spot. "Any last words you demon slut?" Naruko gave a dark smirk, her right hand dropping onto the ground while she whispered in a demonic voice, **"Yeah: **_**Pyroclasm!" **_

All around Naruko suddenly the earth tore open and giant jets of lava shot high into the air around her. The burning hot substance burned and melted everything in its path as it rained down on the bandits and Hyuuga around her. Cries of pain filled the air as they were all burned alive, Naruko laying on her back covered in her Chakra Cloak was unaffected by the heated liquid.

'Now to let me get patched up, then I can go help Yasha,' thought the young Kitsune as she slowly reached out with her sense while slowly her muscles mended together.

Yasha let out a muffled scream as a spear pierced through her right shoulder, hitting the bone painfully. Her left hand swiftly grabbed onto the metal shaft and sent a strong shock through it, sending the attacker backwards while the energy quickly fried his brain.

With a grunt she pulled the weapon out of her shoulder, using it to block a messy sword strike before slamming it into the man's head. 'Fuck you. I need to get an edge here! They are getting the upper hand quickly!'

The girl went over her options as she ducked under two Juuken strikes while she pressed her left hand on the badly bleeding wound, closing it with a short Cure. Her right arm was still numb and hurt like a bitch. She tried to jump back, getting some distance and a second to gather herself but instantly a new Hyuuga was upon her.

'I only have two options...... Fuck it! If only I could control the Ketsueki no Gutaika!' Yasha spun to the left, dodging a Juuken strike that else would have hit her temple and would have surely been lethal. 'Dammit! I only have one option!'

Gathering as much Chakra as she could in the split second Yasha jumped as high as she could and out of the reach of the Hyuuga. Swiftly the girl reached into her Kimono and pulled out a small scroll. Using her teeth she swiftly unrolled the parchment, revealing a single storage seal in the middle. Taking her bloody left hand she smeared the blood over the seal and channeled some Chakra into it.

With a puff of smoke a large black object appeared and gravity swiftly took hold of it and made it drop to the ground. The item slammed into the forest floor and stood like a black sign in the night.

The Hyuuga and the remainder of the bandits stared at the Claymore-sized sword of pure black metal, metal that seemed to absorb all the light around it while it gave off an evil aura. The sole feeling that the dark blade installed in the people around it made them back off a step or two.

Yasha dropped from the air right behind the sword, head held low as her left hand shot up to close around the handle. Her hair fell into her eyes as she muttered the words that would change the tide of battle. "I offer Darkness and demand Power." Her delicate fingers wrapped around the massive handle and the weapon began to pulse.

**Ω**

Within his mind Akuma was standing before a spiritual Image of the Dark Sword. His eyes were cold as ice as he reached for the blade. Suddenly the sword gave of a black light, melting down into a single glowing orb of blackness. **"I am the Darkness; Why do Thou call on Me?" **The dark and evil voice filled his ears and he knew that it was the demon bound into the blade that was talking to him.

"I called you fulfill your purpose: take lives and souls; kill and slaughter; maim and crush." His voice was dark but clearly his own. The orb began to pulse stronger, as it drew closer. **"I know of Thou, Wielder of my Brother. Why would Thou choose Me? I am the very Darkness within Thou." **"Nothing can exist of only one thing. There is always Darkness within Light and aways Light within Darkness."

A booming voice filled the air. **"AHAHAHAHAHA! Very well Young One. Thou shall be the balance between Us. Light in Darkness, Darkness in Light." **He reached for the glowing orb and closed his left hand around it, feeling cold metal as the orb began to grow. 'Now let the carnage begin.'

**Ω**

A black cocoon had formed around the sword as dark energy pulsed through reality. Black energy was whipping around Yasha, blowing through her hair. "RAAARGH!" the girls cry of anger and hatred pierced the air as the sword completed its transformation. The once plain sword had undergone a huge change.

The ones on both sides sharp sword had turned into a one-sided blade, the blade alone a good two meters long. The blades base was massive and growing pointed all the way to the tip. The tip itself was sharpened on both sides, going maybe 20 centimeters down the backside. The sharpened part of the blade was of a dark metallic color while the rest was utterly black. The cross guard and handle were of plain, simple black metal.

Suddenly something changed with the cross guard, as slowly a large red gap opened in the metal. What appeared would have made many people loose their lunch: a large red eye appeared on both sides of the hilt heft, blinking a couple of times as if alive. The eyes spun around before fixing the group before them with stares, the pupils opening before focusing on them again. Suddenly red veins stretched out from the eyes and over the black part of the blade and handle. Five of the veins that grew down the handle before seemed to detach from the metal and latch onto Yasha's skin.

The girl gave a pained cry as the veins crawled up and around her arm, tearing into her skin. Then black energy flowed through the veins causing the 'heads' of the veins to lift up before they stabbed into the girls arm.

Her cry of pain and agony rang loudly in the air and made everyone turn to the girl as her muscles spasmed with pain. The five veins grew into thick ropes of darkness before the darkness melted away.

Yasha panted hard, her mind still filled with pain that slowly dissolved. The sounds of metal clicking together made her look up and at her left arm. The sleeve of her Kimono had been ripped to shreds as well as her mesh top way up to her shoulder. Her left breast was partly exposed as pretty much the whole left half of her top had been riped away. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

Pitch black chains were wrapped around her arm and up to her shoulder.... where the chains disappeared under her skin..... She could see how the skin around the chain's wounds was slowly sealing up around the metal. Her eyes followed the chains down the arm and saw how they wrapped around the handle of the blade as well as part of the cross guard.

The one eye that was turned towards her spun a few times in its socket before focusing of her. She could see the reflection in the orb of red and noticed that her left eyes had turned black instead of silver, just a single, pitch black orb.

Slowly she stood up, pulling the sword from the ground and noticing with surprise that she felt it barely weighted anything. **"I am soul-bound to Thou. Only Thou may wield Me and Thou shall do so without Hindrance." **The voice in her mind was but a harsh whisper, barely audible to her mind. 'What is Thy name?' **"I am no longer the Dark Sword... I am the Darkness within Thou... call me... Kokuei-Tsume." **

Yasha rose from her mind as she felt someone come closer. She looked up and saw a Hyuuga rush her and about to slam a Juuken strike into her chest. Her body seemed to move on its own as she moved the broad side of Kokuei-Tsume to block the strike. Flesh met Metal and then the scream of the Hyuuga pierced the air. His veins were turning black from where his flesh had touched the blade, his skin slowly growing seared.

The man had no time to think as suddenly the massive sword cleaved him into two from head to toe, cutting through him like a hot knife through butter.

Yasha was still moving like in trance as she stabbed the Kokuei- Tsume into the ground and made half a Ram seal with her left hand. _"Butoukaiken: Kokuei-Tsume: Ba-Suto." _

Cracks of pure white formed all over the massive blade before it exploded into countless shards. Like a shock wave the shards raced through the air, piercing deep into and through everything and everyone in their path. Everyone within a 20 meters radius was perforated and killed on the spot. Their bodies seemed to age at an accelerated rate before they were reduced to something resembling a mummy.

Then all the shards flew back together, reforming Kokuei-Tsume in a matter of moments. Yasha took the sword back into her hand, lifting it off the ground and resting it over her left shoulder. Her eyes looked around and spotted Masamune to her far right. She simply raised her left hand, electricity flowing around her hand. Masamune slowly floated into her hand as if pulled by a strong magnet. With slow movements Yasha sheathed the Katana before turning her eyes back to Kokuei-Tsume. 'How am I gonna carry that huge piece of metal?'

"**Fear not Young One. We are soul bound; I can be stored within Thou if I am not of need for You." **The sword and the chains began to glow in utter blackness before the energy melted into her arm. After a few moments the glow was gone. Yasha looked down her arm and stared.... at a tattoo. Down the whole length of her arm were detailed black chains. On the back of her hand, above the scars was a dark red, life-like eye, the chains seemingly coiling around the eye and creating a nest for it.

Yasha closed her hand into a fist and opened it again a few times, feeling little to no change within the arm. Her right hand drew Masamune partly, using the silver blade as a mirror and she saw that her left eye had returned to its normal silver color. With a sigh she sheathed the blade again before turning around in search for Naruko or any left enemy. She saw no one that would be able to oppose them; the Hyuuga and the bandits had all been slaughtered like cattle.

She spotted Naruko as the Kitsune slowly stood up, her stomach muscles mended back together. Before either of them could utter a single word a bright flash of blue lightened up the nightly sky followed by a loud bang from the south. The two looked at each other as their eyes grew wide with fear. "No," breathed both in one voice before they burst into movement and tried to get back to the resort ASAP: Hinata and Sakura were under attack......

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Cut. Copy. Archive.

**Translation**

Kazekishu - Wind Rider - transport and delievery two-tailed Kitsune

Keishu - Guard

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire style: Great Fireball - shouldn't really need an explanasion; the Katon Jutsu Sasuke likes to flaunt around in the first half of the anime/manga

Kuroton: Yami Kyuutai - Darkness Style: Darkness Orb - An orb of Darkness, size determined by the Skill and Chakra of the user, envelopes the user and possible others. The Jutsu can protect those within from most physical attacks and weaker Jutsu

Tsuuga - Piercing Fang - One of the Inuzuka signature Jutsu; shouldn't really need any further explanation

Raiton: Tenrai Tsume - Lightning Style: Thunder Claw - Elbows and hands of the user are covered in Lighting, creating an aura of destruction around the hands of the user and giving them "claws" so to speak.

Kokuei-Tsume - Dark Shadow Talon - formally the Dark Sword, now having taken new form after accepting Akumaas its new Master. (The similarity to Soul Edge from the Soul Calibur series is intended but the two weapons are different)

Butoukaiken: Kokuei-Tsume: Ba-Suto - Sword Dance: Dark Shadow Talon: Shatter (ba-suto actually means "Burst" but it was the closest i could find in my dictionary) - An innate Ability of Kokuei-Tsume, only accessible to one accepted by the sword. Kokuei-Tsume shatters into countless shards that explode in an sphere around Akuma. Anyone that gets hit by a shord slwoly gets their very life sucked out of them.

.

Alright, that is it for today. I hope the chapter was well enough written to justify the long wait.

Next time we see just what troubles Hinata and Sakura are faced with..... hopefully nothing happens to them......

- Nelo Akuma


	28. Chapter 28 two year anniversary

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

Wow. today is the 2 years anniversary for Naruto: Golden Interference. I NEVER would have thought that the whole thing would go on this long; i thought it would take me maybe 1 to 1.5 years to wrap up EVERYTHING but look at me: two years and i am not even finished with the Chunin Exams. This "little" project has grown way beyond anything i had dared to think of.

Over the whole two years the story has gone through many changes, going even so far as to fully change the course a character would have taken in the start. i dare say things turned around for the better. things are more balanced and most importantly are better thought out than they were two during the two years.

I also never believed that i could stay so long with a story and not abandon it and i must admit that i thought a few times about giving up. But a small circle of returning reviewers, my beta and my brother in all but blood helped me through my stages of doubt and pushed me to keep writing. that is why i say **THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! **you guys and girls are great and without you this story would have ended a long, long time ago.

now, without further ado i present you chapter 28 of N:GI. enjoy it.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

"BEHIND YOU SAKURA!" "GOT IT!"

With the flick of her wrist she sent a Kunai flying, an Explosive Tag wrapped around the handle. The following explosion caught four Hyuuga that were swiftly closing in on the two kunoichi.

Sakura jumped left, bending backwards into a back flip and evade the three incoming Juuken strikes. Not too long after Naruko and Yasha left, a force of 150 Hyuuga appeared within the resort, swiftly locating Hinata and Sakura and attacking the two.

Had they not been expecting this, the two would have been easy pickings for the Hyuugas. Sakura jumped to her feet, swift to take her Chakrams from her belt while whirling through several pirouettes. The bladed rings tore through the skin of several Hyuuga that tried to overwhelm her, catching two around the throat area and killing them swiftly. The others jumped back with gashes to their arms or chest.

Attaching a string of Chakra to her weapons Sakura let them fly in a left wide arc, aiming for a wounded and retreating group. She caught several in the back, severing their spines and rendering them helpless.

Sakura ducked and threw a swift right punch into the crown jewels of a Hyuuga, the Chakra enhanced punch sending the man to the ground in pain. Feeling a new presence behind her Sakura rolled froward, feeling the Juuken strike pass through her hair and missing her head by less than 2 centimeters.

While rolling over the ground Sakura was quick to rush through a short series of hand signs, closing her eyes, _"Katon: Tenpi." _A strong burst of Chakra and bright light exploded from her body. A good number of Hyuuga let out sharp cries around her, their eyes closed and hands pressed over them protectively. 'I just hope I didn't catch Hinata with it,' thought Sakura as she came back up to her feet and pulled her Chakrams back into her hands.

Moving into a dance like series of spinning movements Sakura mowed through a group of blinded Hyuuga, her strikes either killing or ultimately crippling her foes.

Hinata had a little less trouble with her foes. Her Byakugan was blazing strongly as she spun around a low Juuken strike and slammed her own open palm into the woman's temple, the blast killing her in a split second.

Without turning her head Hinata sent her right elbow backwards and into the face of another Hyuuga who had tried to tackle her. With a smirk she heard the crunch as his nose broke and she turned on the ball of her right foot, her left hand pulled back and delivering a vicious palm thrust to the stunned man's chest. Within his chest his heart literally exploded, ending his life slowly and painfully.

Hinata jumped as she sensed yet another presence behind her, vaulting gracefully back over the stunned Hyuuga. Hinata struck with a Juuken strike to the attacker's forehead while she was still in the mid air.

Landing on her feet in a low crouch, Hinata saw at least 14 Hyuuga rush her. Quickly taking up her stance she concentrated before her hands moved into a blur of motions as she created a protective web of Chakra Strings around herself_, "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"_

Hinata kept the technique going for nearly a minute and then had to stop, her arms going slightly numb from the high speed movement that had forced the blood out of her veins. A twig snapping behind her made the girl spin around and coming face to face with a Hyuuga. Hinata's eyes grew wide and her Byakugan slowly faded, her body freezing up as time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

Sakura stared with open and shocked eyes as she could only watch how a Hyuuga managed to land a heavy hit on Hinata. "HINATA!!!" Sakura tried to rush towards her as she saw how the Hyuuga sent yet another open palm towards Hinata's chest, intending to hit her other lung as well.

The hit connected before Sakura could reach them; Hinata's body flew backwards and crashed on the ground, rolling over it lifelessly. "NO!" Sakura's cry filled the air as she reached the Hyuuga, pulling her right fist back as she let all her Chakra flow onto it. With a primal roar Sakura slammed her fist into the Hyuuga's chest, expelling the Chakra just like Tsunade had taught her.

The effect was instant. The explosion of Chakra tore the woman's chest apart, annihilating her inner organs and bones in a shower of blood. Without a care for anything else Sakura rushed past the corpse and fell to her knees, sliding the last meters to Hinata's lifeless body. "Hinata! HINATA!" Sakura had grabbed the girl's shoulders and was shaking her in panic, the situational shock overriding the training she had in medical knowledge.

Hinata's eyes were open but unfocused, staring up into the dark sky unblinking. "No! HINATA! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!" Sakura slowly managed to gather some medical Chakra and placed her right hand on the other girl's chest, trying to mend the damage done to her lungs. But to Sakura's shock..... she couldn't find anything to heal..... The two vicious Juuken strikes had totally disintegrated the girl's lungs inside her chest.

"No.... no! NOOOO!" Sakura's scream filled the night as she roared to loss of her best friend into the sky.

**Ω**

'Why..... why now? Why did this have to happen?!' Her mind and emotions were in turmoil, even in death her mind went out to her love. 'Naruto-kun..... forgive me.... please forgive me........'

"**Welcome Young Child, though I had hoped that I wouldn't see you face to face this soon." **The soft and calming voice soothed some of the chaos in her mind and slowly she turned to the speaker.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a tall and beautiful woman stand before her. Her long white hair was swaying behind her as if moving in a soft breeze. Her slender figure was clad in a flowing white, long dress. Her slender face was dominated by radiant green-blue eyes that shown with a warmth that was warmer than the sun, but at the same time held so much authority the gaze could reduce demons to pets.

Her whole body was surrounded by a gold-silver glow, making it hard to make out details of her face. "Who..... who are you......?"

A soft and melodic laugh filled the white void, **"My dear Child, I know that you're intelligent enough to answer that question yourself....After all, if you were a fool you wouldn't be standing here at the gates of Heaven." **

Her eyes popped open in shock before she fell to her knees, forehead touching the ground, "Forgive me Kami-sama! Forgive me!"

"**Do not bow to me Child, and there is nothing to forgive you, so raise your head." **Very slowly she straightened her back, head still bowed to the ground and eyes lowered.

"So it is final.... I died... I left him behind in a world that will now only show him pain....." A soft and warm hand on her cheek made her look up. Pale lavender met a warm green-blue and the girls breath caught ones more in her throat.

"**Don't be so fast Child. Your Fate has yet to be decided." **Confusion filled the pale eyes, "Wh-what do.... you mean.....?"

The woman took the girls hand and pulled her to her feet. **"You string of life is not yet at its end. While this event was not foreseen it could play out well in the very end." **

"Please Kami-sama.... what are you speaking of? I do not understand.... I thought you said I died?"

The woman's soft laugh filled the void as a hand came up to softly caress the girl's cheek. **"Oh my dear Child; I am not the Goddess of Life for nothing. My word overrules Shinigami's****,**** as he is my servant. Besides, there still is a great destiny awaiting you. But before you can take up this destiny you need to know the truth about several things." **

"With all due respect Kami-sama, but what are you talking about? You speak in riddles......"

"**Child, do you know why your Mother perished after she gave birth to your sister? It was not due to some incurable disease, it was due to her very being that she died as you see.... she was not Human."**

"What?! What are you saying?!" panic filled her voice and very slowly anger as well; even Kami wouldn't badmouth her mother, NO ONE would do!

"**Calm down my dear Child. I do not mean to insult the memory of your Mother. While she was not Human she was something more as she was in my service: your Mother was an Archangel in my court. She desired to walk your world to find love she couldn't find in Heaven. And she found this love, although in the arms of a man unable of love himself." **

"**Yes Child, the union of your Mother and father was not one of mutual love. He only sought a strong heir for him to mold into his mirror image. After you were born he was furious, he was livid that his wife had dared to birth him a daughter. You were forcefully taken away from your weakened Mother and your birthright was sealed away. Your father never desired for you to reach strength." **

"**After your Mother had recovered from your birth, your father's desire for a male heir grew even stronger. And that lead to her death." **

"**As an Angel your Mother was able to give birth once and only once. A second child would have spelled her certain death as Angels pass on part of their immortal soul into their child but the soul of an Angel can only spliced once without causing the Mother harm. Your father ignored your Mother's pleas as each night he forced himself on her." **

"**While she knew that she would die she loved the man too much to ask for help from her fellow Angels. She choose to stay by his side and yours instead of returning to my court, branded and burned for life by love but alive. She choose to stay with you, her beloved daughter, knowing that she would die not much later."**

"**An Angel can only give birth under very special circumstances and thus your Mother was able to spend eight years with you before she was pregnant again. And with the living cry of your sister she died, her soul passing on into the After Life. She couldn't return to my court, her soul too weak to be reinstalled in her position as one of my Archangels." **

"**Seeing that he had yet again been born a daughter, your father defiled the body of your Mother. Her soul, weakened as she was, had to watch how the man she still loved mutilated her mortal body in his rage. With that her spirit had been broken and now she is but a shadow of herself in Heaven."**

When the woman finished the girl was in tears; she had fallen to her knees, the crystal liquid leaking from her eyes freely as her heart and soul were gripped by an ice cold claw. Her body shook with the tears ans she wished she had never been told. "No.... you lie.... this can't be true...... no......"

"**Child, I do not lie. What could I gain from lying to you?" **"TAKE ME TO HER!" The girl shot up, grabbing onto the dress of the Goddess, her eyes filled with tears but burning with a fire hotter than the infernal flames of Hell.

"**That I cannot do; it is not yet your time to enter the eternal realm that is Heaven. You have still a destiny to fulfill." **"I AM DEAD! WHAT DESTINY COULD I POSSIBLY FULFILL!?!"

"**While you may have died Child this doesn't mean that you're Dead." **".... ....... ...... ...... What?"

The Goddess raised her right hand, brushing the tears from the girl's cheeks softly. **"While your birthright was sealed away you still possess it and in dying you have broken the seal. You can return to the world of the living, you can return to your Beloved. You can still stand by his side and when the final time has come you shall be the link between Heaven and Hell. You will take your rightful place in my Court and together with your Beloved you will watch over the three Realms in my name." **

With a soft smile the woman leaned down to the girl, placing a very soft kiss on her forehead. She felt a great warmth spread from the contact, filling her whole being and caressing her soul softly. **"Now go C****hild****, your Beloved is waiting and his ****grief**** is great." **"Naruto-kun......"

And with her last whisper her body slowly disappeared from the white void. **"Use this second chance ****wisely**** C****hild****; even I can only bend to rules so much. The next time I will not be able to save you from the Shinigami."**

**Ω**

Naruko and Yasha had moved swiftly back to the resort and had made swift and brutal work of anyone in their path. They had come to the battlefield soon enough and what they saw made their blood freeze.

Naruko saw how Sakura held Hinata in her arms, screaming in pain and agony as she grieved for her fallen friend. "Hinata!"

The blond's form shimmered and changed and Naruto landed next to the two girls, his blue eyes wide with shock terror and pain. Sakura looked up at the demon, her eyes filled with tears. "I.... I....... couldn't do.... anything...... It happened..... before my eyes..... I..... I am so sorry..... so sorry......"

Naruto reached out with shaky hands, blood red tears flowing down his cheeks as he pulled his beloved into his arms. Her skin was already getting cold to the touch. "No.... Hinata..... you can't leave me..... I need you...... without you.... I am nothing..... please.... open your eyes..... please......" But the girl didn't react, her lifeless body lying in his arms as he cried bloody tears. Red Chakra started to leak from his body as grief, pain and rage consumed his soul.

His eyes turned abysmal red, burning with rage beyond rage. **"I..... I will kill you.... you will all die..... You killed her..... you killed HINATA!!! NO MERCY!!!!" **He slowly let his Chakra Cloak cover his body, two of his tails glowing and splitting up. The six furry appendages swayed angrily behind him, each hair becoming harder than diamond as the demon prepared to slaughter each and everything in his path.

Without a thought his Chakra Cloak sent four red tendrils out, lashing out for anything in reach like frenzied and savage snakes. The ground around him burst into flames, becoming scorched and drained of life.

Naruto threw his head back, howling his pain into the night as his Chakra lashed out, flaring widely and untamed. A last tear fell from his right eye, dropping down on the girl's pale cheek before flowing

down the flawless skin.

His mind was racing with thoughts of murder, slaughter and death. Nothing would stop his rage, his blood lust would only be seated when the blood of each and every Hyuuga was been spilled by his claws. Slowly he rose to his feet, Hinata's body still clutched in his arms. He turned around, eyes blazing as he fixed the Hyuuga with a glare hotter than the black flames of Amaterasu.

Deeper and deeper his mind fell into rage and madness, uncaring for anything but slaughter and death.

He could have sworn that he felt a soft caress on his cheek, taunting him with the loving touch of his beloved that he would never feel again. He could hear her soft voice haunting him, telling him that she was alive, that everything would be fine. Casting one last look down on his beloved girl he prepared to shed the last of his humanity to unleash his vengeance on those who dared to ruin his life....

His mind stopped, rage halting and the thoughts of death slowly vanishing from his mind. He looked down into her pale eyes, seeing them look straight back at him with such a love in them that every other emotion seemed non-existent. Her right hand was softly caressing his cheek, brushing softly over his whiskers. "Naruto-kun...... My beloved Naruto-kun....."

Her voice forced down the madness, forced away the rage and called back his humanity and reason...... His left hand shakily rose to touch her hand, feeling warm and soft skin under his rough fingers. **"Hinata......** **Hin**ata.... Hinata....." Slowly his demonic voice vanished as he clutched her hand in his own. Was this real? Was she truly back? Or was it the madness that was playing tricks on him?

The red Chakra was pulled back into him as he felt soft, velvety lips pressed against his own, clearing his mind. 'She is alive.... she came back to me...... my beloved..... my Koishii.....' He returned the kiss with a passion burning hotter than the sun, crushing her body against his in desperation.

After what felt like only seconds they parted, both panting from the highly emotional kiss. "Naruto-kun....." He placed her back on her feet, his hands still clutching her arms, fearing that if he let go she would vanish. "Naruto-kun.... I am back.... let me deal with them..... sleep my beloved......" His eyelids felt heavy.... he was so tired.

"Will.... will you be there.... when I wake up....?" She smiled warmly, nodding her head, "I will, for now and for ever."

A serene smile played over his lips as his eyes closed and his mind dropped into unconsciousness.

Very slowly Hinata lowered her Koishii to the ground, the burning sensation that had filled her body collecting on her back and around her eyes. "You caused him pain..... pain beyond anything...... For this I will judge you..... I will sentence you..... and I will execute you...... in the name of Kami-sama....."

Her body began to glow, covering her in a silvery light that grew stronger with any second until it was so blindingly bright that everyone had to close their eyes and look away. The light formed a cocoon around her, impenetrable. Very slowly the cocoon rose higher into the air, floating above the battlefield and casting a bright light into the night. It was like a miniature sun was lightening up the night, it's warm light soothing those of friendly mind and burning those of wicked thoughts.

Feathers suddenly floated in the air, moving around them as if moving in a soft breeze. Two of them felt as if the feathers were the soft caress of a mother. The rest felt their conscious weight heavy on them, clearing their minds for the truth of their deeds.

The cocoon of light began to collapse into itself before exploding outwards, the shock wave blowing away the feathers.

Very slowly they all opened their eyes and what they saw made many of the gap openly, wondering if they were staring at Kami-sama herself.

Ten meters above the ground floated Hinata, her hands clasped together in prayer before her chest, eyes closed. Her hair hand grown out, reaching the middle of her back with ease. Her skin had taken a slightly tanned color with a very slight shine to it. He eyes slowly opened, revealing the same lavender paleness as ever filled with a determination that could rival Naruto. But the most prominent feature..... were the four, snow white and feathered wings that sprouted from her back.....

The back of her white coat and black top had been torn away as the wings grew from her, the upper pair larger and looking more powerful while the lower, smaller pair looked very delicate. The wings moved softly, keeping the girl afloat in the air without much trouble or strain.

"You.... the Hyuuga that caused my Koishii so much grief.... prepare yourself for Kami-sama has spoken her judgment." Her voice was soft as ever, but now there was this.... otherworldly echo within that made everyone shiver.

Spreading her arms wide Hinata closed her eyes and turned her head skywards. Her wings spread wide, reaching their full span of four meters and three meters respectively. _"Shinsei: Tenshi Umou no Kouu." _

Her wings began to glow in a silver-whitelight, slowly loosing several hundreds of their feathers that started to float around Hinata. Suddenly the feathers shot down towards the remaining Hyuuga below, turning into beams of pure white light as they rained down on them.

The cries of Hyuuga being pierced by the holy attack filled the night as dozens of souls were ripped from their bodies and brought before Kami-sama to be judged and sentenced for their deeds.

It took only minutes before everyone of the attackers was dead, struck down by the very female they had intended to kill out of stupidity.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, looking down on the slaughter she had committed. A sole sad tear rolled down her right cheek as she whispered one word, "Gomennasai........."

With soft strokes of her wings Hinata slowly lowered herself until her feet touched the ground. Ruffling her wings the four white masses folded neatly against her back. She looked up as slowly Sakura and Yasha came closer, the later shifting back into her original body of Akuma.

"Hinata-chan," whispered Sakura softly as she stared in awe at the girl before her. "What..... how......" Hinata gave a soft but sad smile, "I will tell you when Naruto is awake...... Come, let us go rest......."

Sakura and Akuma only nodded, the male picking up Naruto as they made their way back to their hut. This night had proven to be..... utmost troublesome......

**Ω**

"....... And that concludes our report Hokage-sama," finished Sakura after giving a verbal overview of the late happenings.

Tsunade sat in her chair behind her desk, rubbing her temples and wishing she hadn't already finished off all her sake. "Let me recap this without the...... unusual complications: there never was an actual threat to the Daimyou's daughter. That was never real. The girl wrote the death threats against herself to force her father to pay more attention to her?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Hinata, shifting in her chair to find a comfortable position for her wings. She still wasn't fully used to them.

Mumbling curses under her breath Tsunade shuffled through the papers on her desk. "Hinata, please stand up." The girls did as told, subconsciously flexing her wings a bit. Tsunade walked around her desk and behind Hinata. Activating her Analytic Jutsu Tsunade placed her right palm flat on Hinata's bare back, right between her upper pair of wings. Hinata gave a soft moan, surprising the legendary medic.

"Tsunade-sama.... careful.... we have discovered that the base of my wings is a very sensitive and.... erogenous area." While on the inside Tsunade was shocked and even slightly blushing, on the outside her face was schooled into a professional calm look.

After a few minutes she pulled her hand back. "Hinata..... your wings are directly attached to your spin.... I have NO idea how this is possible.... normally this would put such a huge strain on your body that you should crumble under them."

"Maybe I know why she can still stand," said Sakura, drawing the medic's attention. "While I checked Hinata over for injuries I found out that while her bones are still as stable, if not even more than before, they are hollow; like a birds bones. It's not only the bones in her wings but ALL her bones. My guess is that her skeleton doesn't weight any more than it did before the.... change; I would even go so far and claim that it is lighter."

"An interesting theory Sakura," muttered Tsunade while she walked back to her chair. "We need a full physical for you Hinata; if Sakura is right than it would explain a lot. So, can your wings support your weight? Can you actually fly with them?"

"Not with them alone. But if I add Chakra to strengthen them I can 'fly' up to twenty meters; that is at least the maximum height that we have tested. Also it seems to be just enough to carry my own weight as I cannot carry anyone else."

Tsunade nodded, taking a few notes, "So you say that you actually are an Angel and that your mother was an Archangel? Hinata, I don't want to call you a liar but I gave your mother more than just one physical and never did I notice anything similar to your current position."

"I am not sure why that is but my guess would be that as an Archangel she had the ability to fully change her body to look human. Also there might be a chance that the seal the bastard had placed on me and Hanabi had also been placed on my mother. Until today all my physicals were also 'purely human'."

Tsunade nodded her head in thought, "That would be an option.... unlikely but it's the only explanation we have at the moment. But now the question would be where was the seal? No seal is completely invisible on the bearer. Also if Hanabi indeed is also... an angel....."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Tsunade turned to Naruto, "All the angel talk aside: Naruto, how do you plan to explain that suddenly you have SIX tails?"

Casting a glance over his shoulder Naruto gave a shrug, "I don't know and in all honesty: I don't care. No matter WHAT I say people will still think that I am Kyuubi's incarnation; why go through the trouble of coming up with a story that no one will believe anyway?

"True," muttered Tsunade. After a few moments she turned towards Akuma, "By the way, your house has finished construction. The electronic and water installation are also finished. The only things left are decorations, furniture and a fence or something around the grounds. Here are the keys, the deed and the rest of the paperwork; Congratulation Akuma."

The Adept gave a smile as he took the items from Tsunade, "Thank you. Sakura-chan, you up for some shopping today?" "Do you have to ask," said the girl excitedly. Akuma turned towards Hinata and Naruto. "You two game as well? After all, you got your own wing and you should furnish it yourselves. And half the cost is on me."

"How the hell have you that much cash," asked Naruto and the others looked equally curious. The adept gave them a small smile, "Well, raw jewels still fetch a very good price on the market. During my travels I found more than just a few, thanks to my Venus Psynergy." He reached into his tools pouch and pulled a small bag from it and spilling some of its contents on the desk. Several walnut sized, rough gems rolled onto the desk.

The size made Tsunade's eyes go wide. "HOLY FUCK!" Akuma could only chuckle as he pocketed the gems again, "As you can see cash will not be a question anytime soon."

He turned to his team mates and friends, "Come on, let's gather Hanabi from the Sarutobi compound and then head out to check the new house before we hit the shops." Sakura and Hinata smiled widely before they each grabbed an arm and dragged Akuma out of the office. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, waving goodbye to Tsunade before leaving the office as well.

**Ω**

The group of five was making their way up to the Hokage Monument. Hanabi had begged to be carried by her sister, staring at the wings in awe all the time and reaching out to touch them. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her, hoping Hanabi would be able to break the seal on her without having to die.

During their walk, they had gotten more than just curious and shocked looks. Many women muttered amongst each other that Hinata had become an angel and claimed that she had come down to purify the Demon. Children had tailed them in curiosity, wondering if the angel would play with them but were too shy to approach her with the demon brat around her.

"I wonder what the place will look like," wondered Naruto out loud, never having seen the blue print. Akuma only gave a slight chuckle, "Won't be too bad. The plans are simple; I don't really like the pompous stuff the noble and rich people seem to favor."

They rounded the edge of the woods and came to the entrance to the new Ryoushi compound. Before them lay a medium clearing, green and well kept grass with a single gravel path that lead up to the house. The house itself was indeed kept normal: a typical two story building, the brown color making it blend with the woods around it. The house had a reversed U-shape, the two wings of the building running parallel to the path leading up to the door.

Large ceiling to floor windows were placed in the walls every three meters, white and blue curtains blocking the few inside. The four walked up to the door, taking what they could see so far. Akuma opened the double door and the group walked inside, finding themselves in a large entrance room that covered the ground and first floor. To the left and right were two doors on each side while directly ahead was a large stairway that split halfway up and lead to the first floor of each of the wings of the house.

"Naruto, Hinata: the right wing is yours to do with as you like. They are four smaller rooms on the first floor, a master bedroom as well as three bath rooms, two of the first floor and one on the ground floor. The ground floor has a kitchen in the far back while the ground floor of the wing is a large room that could dub as a living room as well as a smaller one that could be pretty much anything you want. Connecting the two wings is a large dinning room; it's pretty much just behind the staircase. The layout of the left wings is pretty much a mirror image. Behind the house should be an open area that we could use as we please: training ground, a garden or whatever we should think of."

Akuma took Hanabi from Hinata's arms, the little girl not really happy about it until he sat her down on his shoulders. The girl smiled as she grabbed onto his long hair to keep herself steady and she got a not so pleased grunt from her brother because of it. "Let's check out the rooms; they are all still in basic white paint so you better know if you want to paint the walls before moving in any furniture."

"Let's meet back down here in...... say, one hour," suggested Hinata and the other nodded and the two couples split up as they walked up the stairs.

Sakura, Hanabi and Akuma rounded the corner from the stairs and were faced with a long hallway, running down the whole length of the building. The first room on the right was probably a bedroom, five by five meters in size. It had a small balcony outside that faced towards the northwest.

Down the hall they had three more such rooms, another on the right and two on the left while the ones on the left had no balcony. Next came the two bathrooms, one on each side. The bathrooms were fitted with only the basics, toilet, two sinks, a shower and a bathtub.

At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom, easily fifteen on fifteen meters in size with a balcony was running around the whole outside walls. In the far right corner from the door was a spiral staircase that lead down into the room below. The three stepped outside on the balcony, taking in the nice view they had. Far down they could see the edges of Konoha while the rest felt like untouched nature around them.

Sakura couldn't help but lean against Akuma sighing softly. "You like," asked the Adept in a slightly frightened voice. Sakura gave him a thoughtful look, "Hm..... I don't know..... it's so far away from the shops..... it will take most likely at least a half hour to get up here......"

Akuma's face fell, feeling crushed. He had really tried to work something out that would appeal to Sakura but it seemed like he fucked up. "I see......"

Sakura was laughing on the inside, barely able to keep a straight face when she saw the crushed look on her boyfriends face. But then she couldn't hold it anymore and a giggle escaped her lips.

Akuma was swift to catch it and a small growl escaped him, "Darn you little minx." Sakura broke into laughter and was soon joined by Hanabi, "You should have seen your face Akuma-kun," laughed Sakura, smiling up to him in a most innocent way. Akuma felt his displeasure melt away at the look, he just couldn't stay mad at her about something like this.

The trio went back inside and down the spiral staircase. The found themselves in a room roughly the same size as the master bedroom, a small door in the left hand wall leading outside. Taking the double doors into the living room they came into a large stretched room. So far there was only a three-person couch and two armchairs at the fer left corner. Deciding to check the kitchen they walked through the single door on the opposite wall and into the kitchen. A large kitchen isle stood in the middle of the white tiled room, the cupboards circling around the wall. Right hand there was the door leading into the last room: the joined dinning room.

The trio walked inside at nearly the same time that Naruto and Hinata walked inside. They five shortly looked at each other before they couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence. This was the only room that was furnished: a large oval table stood in the middle of the room, easily able to provide space for up to 20 people at once. The walls were painted in a soft blue, dark blue and white curtains hanging before the windows. A very large pair of double doors lead outside and to the large backyard. The quintet walked outside together and Hinata's eyes lid up.

The place was perfect for a really nice flower garden, maybe a koi bond down the way. Over there on the right was a half shadowed area, perfect for growing some of her medical herbs. And that sunny path over there would be perfect for roses.......

A light giggle broke Hinata from her daydream and she looked up at Hanabi. "Are you already planning a new flower garden nee-chan?" Hinata couldn't help the slight blush rising to her cheeks while her sister had a good laugh at her expense. Sakura and Akuma also chuckled slightly while Naruto simply wrapped two of his tails around her as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"So you two, the place to your liking," asked Akuma as they all moved back inside. "You kidding? The place is awesome," said Naruto with his patented foxy grin.

"Come on you two, time's wasting. Let's start planning this already; I have a few ideas and I want to visit at least three of the shops I have in mind today," said Sakura enthusiastically with a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.

Akuma gulped as the five sat around the thin corner of the table; he could already feel his wallet loose a lot of weight.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

**Translation**

Katon: Tenpi – Fire Style: Sunlight - in single bright but harmless flash emits from the users body, having the same effects as looking straight into the sun for several minutes.

Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand - people who followed the anime should know what this is but for the rest: it is Hinata's self-created variant of the Kaiten. Pure and sharp strings of chakra are expelled from her palms that she moves with high speed to create a dome like net around herself to protect herself from physical attack (and in theory from Jutsu as well

Shinsei: Tenshi Umou no Kouu – Divinity: Rain of Angel Feathers - Hinata levitates high into the air, her wings slowly 'loosing' a great many feathers that float around her. when she decides that she has enough the feathers are converted into pure Shinsei Elemental Chakra and rain down on the target area. depending on how much Chakra she uses for the attack two things can happen: 1) the number of feathers and hence beams of Chakra increase, convering a wider area or 2) infusing each feather with more Chakra and thuse increasing the destructive power each beam has upon impact. (Note: Hinata's winds don't actually 'loose' any feathers as they are instantly recovered after the Jutsu has ended.)

Koishii - Beloved

.

Well, i dare say that was a worthy chapter for the two years mark.

it seems like Team 11 is full of surprises: a half Demon, a hald Dragon and now an Angel; wonder if Sakura is the only one normal...... nah, normal is over-rated. *smirks*

anyway, i hope the chapter was to your liking. next time will be a small timeskip to the third round ( i want to get this over with asap, thus i am skipping the two months training chapter i had planned).

until the next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	29. Chapter 29 Invasion REPOST part 1

I am Sorry to those who were happy to see an update but this is no new Chapter.

It came to my attention that the WHOLE fight with Orochimaru has been cramped into ONE BIG BLOCK by a script. After spending half the day trying to get my formating back I gave up and split the chapter in two and am reposting them now.

Again, sorry to those being happy about an update. But you can expect one in the next.... 10 to 14 days. I just need to smooth out some things before I am able to post.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The whole stadium was abuzz with chatter, murmurs and vendors praising their goods. The day of the Chuunin Exam Finals had come.

Two months had passed, a longer period of time seeing that such far away Hidden Villages were part of it this time.

In the Kage box Tsunade sat together with the Kazekage and the Raikage. She eyed the elderly man on her right, wondering when the man would step down and let someone more suited take the job. Jiraiya's spy network spoke of a pair of brothers who would make an interesting dual Kage.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind she looked left and had to suppress a snarl as well as the urge to unleash her anger on the 'Kazekage'. 'Just you wait Hebi-teme, we are prepared. Your little scheme will fail,' thought Tsunade as she clenched her fists.

A Leaf Shunshin alerted the three Kages to the new arrival and Jiraiya appeared with a small smirk on his lips and a few drops of blood under his nose. Tsunade knew all too well WHO the old pervert had been peeping on but she couldn't send him to Iwa via Tsunade Air with the battle this close.

"Be glad that you're the Proctor of this round or Kami help me you would end up somewhere very far away and in very much pain," growled Tsunade, the pulsing vein above her eye close to bursting. Jiraiya was giving a nervous laugh, knowing that she was actually right. Any other time and he would consider himself lucky if he only got all his bones broken.

"One of the Sannin as the Proctor? Lady Tsunade, I am confused," said the Raikage on her side with a slight frown on his face. After one of their Weapons was reported missing the man had been truly wondering if this alliance with Suna and Oto was worth it, even if they got their hands on the Byakugan.

Tsunade gave the man a simple smile, "Oh don't worry about it. It was just a.... spur of the moment thing on my behalf. I expect much to come from these exams and I don't want the audience to get caught in the crossfire because the Proctor wasn't fast enough to stop a fight. At least with the old perv I can be sure that the arena is surrounded by a seal array only second to one the Yondaime Hokage could come up with."

The 'Kazekage' glared under his veil and his lips were drawn into a dark snarl, 'Damn you two fools.' He was convinced that he could take the two but even he had to respect the Fuuin skills of Jiraiya. 'If I will not get my prize because of you I will at least see Konoha burn, kukukukukukukuku.'

Tsunade and Jiraiya locked eyes for just a second but it was enough to confer the message, 'Things are about to start.' Jiraiya Shunshined down into the arena and started to set up his seals around the walls while Tsunade sent a gaze at the eight 'Anbu' behind her and in the shadows. There were only three Anbu in the group, Neko, Iruka and Kuma. While all wore the standard Anbu gear the other five wore masks without an animal face drawn on them like Anbu used to wear.

One of them, clearly a female, had a handful stylized snow crystals on her mask; the next, yet another female, had a simple black flame cover the left half of her mask. A tall man stood behind those two, his mask showing nothing but a stylized mist; though he might as well not have worn a mask at all, the sword on his back gave him away. The next was a man as well, standing just short below his fellow male, his mask one that held the Kanji for 'Youth'. The last was another female, her mask showing a crimson sunset.

While Tsunade was not as happy about the people standing there she knew that they were the best at what they did. Turning to face the arena she saw the perv finished the last seal cluster and the walls glowed, an energy dome forming and fully protecting the audience from any stray Jutsu..... or so she hoped. While the barrier would let anyone pass through pure Chakra would be blocked.

One after the other the participants entered the arena and her eyes fell on the Tsuki nin. 'I just hope his barrier also works for this Psynergy.....,' thought Tsunade, knowing all too well that if Akuma and a Tsuki met that they would not really use any shinobi skills.

After a couple of minutes most of the Chuunin hopefuls were present, only Hinata, Naruto, Akuma and Sasuke were missing. This honestly didn't surprise Tsunade as those four had been granted training outside of the walls of Konoha during the two months.

Tsunade groaned on the inside, knowing that Sasuke would be late for sure; after all, he was training with Kakashi and the ONLY thing the Jounin was on time for was the release of a new Icha Icha book. Naruto.... well, he WOULD come no questions asked but he had already said before he left that he might miss the first two or so fights. He and Kyuubi had some really special training in mind. Hinata had spoken with her in advance as well and said that, while she would be out of sight, she would be there as soon as hers or Neji's fight was announced. Lastly Akuma; he too had spoken with her and she just knew that he was already there; he was just hidden in the Shadows like he often enough did.

She watched how Jiraiya went through a short string of seals that would amplify his voice through the stadium.

The Toad Sage was smirking on the inside as his voice carried through the air, "I welcome you to the finals of the Chuunin Exams! Twenty hopefuls have reached this far and will today show us all they can do! Now welcome them and cheer them on!"

The audience roared with approval and the Genin down in the arena lined up behind Jiraiya. No one cared that a few were missing right now, only a few whispered about the Last Uchiha missing and how they should wait for him.

"The first fight will be Kenjutsu ONLY," announced Jiraiya, surprising everyone who had witnessed a Chuunin Final before. "Each fight will be done under special rules, each only announced before the start of the match. Now, would TenTen and Ryoushi Akuma please come to the center; the rest shall wait in the contestant's booth."

Slowly the Genin filtered out of the arena, leaving TenTen standing next to the Toad Sage. After the arena was empty besides Jiraiya and TenTen people went silent, waiting for Akuma to show up. The Konoha Nin and civilians remembered what the teen had done months prior to Hiashi and many knew that TenTen's specialization was Kenjutsu. This was indeed an interesting match-up.

TenTen was slowly growing restless. She had heard a lot about Akuma and his skills with the blade and was itching to measure herself against another Kenjutsu user. After maybe two minutes of no Akuma someone emerged from the tunnel leading through the stadium into the arena. It was Akuma and he looked like he had run into.... a bit trouble: some small splashes of blood were all over his body and clothes.

"Sorry for the delay; A couple of bandits mistook me for easy prey just outside of Konoha." Not like the audience cared for why he was late, they were already shouting for them to get a move on.

TenTen used this time to actually study Akuma and his appearance; he had changed a little bit since she last saw him two months ago. He still wore the same clothes in basic design but the sleeves of his shirt and coat were gone. On both his arms were tattoos; on his left a couple of chains that moved down his arms and gathered on the back of his hand around a scarily detailed eye; on his right several black and silver lightning bolts that all struck the same point on the back of his right hand. Both tattoos were scarily detailed and seemed as if they would spring to life any second. But the most surprising thing was that neither of his usual swords were in sight on his person.

The two Genin stood face to face, maybe 30 meters apart. Jiraiya was standing between them, giving Akuma a rundown of the rules. The Adept nodded, smiling slightly at the prospect of a decent fight.

"Alright you two, the fight goes on until I stop it, someone is dead or gives up. My word is LAW so if I say the fight is over it's over, are we clear," asked Jiraiya even though he knew that both teens wouldn't kill the other. They gave a simultaneous "Hai" and Jiraiya raised his right hand, "The first round of the Chuunin Exams: TenTen vs Ryoushi Akuma: Kenjutsu only: HAJIME!"

With his shout he jumped out of the crossfire and not a second too early. TenTen had started to move before he had even finished, jumping back to bring more distance between her and Akuma before unleashing a small barrage of Kunai and Shuriken on the Adept. Akuma answered with his own shower of weapons, knocking enough of TenTen's off their course while he dodged most of the others.

Before the teen could react though the weapons TenTen had thrown suddenly changed course in midair, coming after him in wide arcs. Realizing that she was either controlling them with wires or Chakra Strings he brought his hands up into the Ram seal, "Kai."

TenTen watched in satisfaction how Akuma seemed to believe she was violating the rules and using a Genjutsu. But then suddenly he simply blurred out of sight, leaving a blurry afterimage that was soon destroyed by her barrage of weapons. 'Damn he's fast,' thought TenTen, having only seen two people move this fast up till now. Her senses tingled and she swiftly spun to her right while ducking. A fist passed through the space that had previously been occupied by her head.

Akuma smirked as he saw how TenTen dodged his blow without much trouble, 'This will be a fun fight.' Before he could react though TenTen suddenly had a bo staff in her hands, using the momentum of her spin to enforce the horizontal swipe she sent towards his ribs.

TenTen smirked as she saw the surprised look on his face, 'Not so smug now, huh?' her eyes nearly widened in surprise as she saw him simply bring his hands up and try to grab her staff before she could inflict damage. But then the smirk came back as the weapon was obviously faster than he had thought and slammed into his left side. The blow sent him flying for a few meters before he managed to right himself and dig his feet into the ground.

Not giving him a moment she charged him, staff spinning in her right hand to build up new momentum for a new attack. With a cry she brought her weapon above her head and slammed it straight down on her opponent.

Akuma looked up and saw the new attack coming and cursed in his mind. 'And again I underestimated my opponent..... I got to work on that seriously......' He managed to barely dodge the attack with a roll to the side but he could feel the impact of the staff with the ground. Coming back to his feet he saw that the wooden weapon was buried in the ground a few centimeters when it normally should have snapped in two from the blow.

Before he could dwell on this longer TenTen was on him again, this time with another horizontal blow. Swiftly reaching into his coat he pulled out a longer than normal Kunai with his right hand, flipping it into a reverse grip before bringing it up to block the staff, convinced that he would cut through it.

TenTen smirked as she saw what he did, 'Yeah, just do that.' The two weapons impacted and Akuma let out a grunt as his arm absorbed the blow..... but the staff wasn't cut in two. His eyes widened in recognition before he swiftly jumped backwards and out of TenTen's immediate reach. The Kunoichi saw with satisfaction how Akuma rubbed his right wrist, obviously having figured out her staff. Taking hold of the staff around the middle TenTen let it spin around her hand a few times for show, taking a sideways stance to her opponent.

Akuma looked at the girl and a small smirk played over his lips, "Clever: a wooden staff with a center of metal I guess." TenTen's answer was a soft smirk of her own, "Bingo. Caught you by surprise, huh?"

Giving his wrist a few experimenting movements he answered, "Yeah, you did. But at least now I know you are not some poser but know what you're doing. Shall we up this a bit?" Not awaiting her answer he charged her, the tattoo on his left arm pulsed as black energy seeped from under his skin.

TenTen's eyes widened shortly as a giant sword of black metal appeared in his left hand and she leap to the side, dodging the enormous downwards strike that kicked up a cloud of dust. "PROCTOR," cried TenTen as she skidded to a halt, convinced that Akuma had used some kind of Ninjutsu. "Don't bother TenTen," came Akuma's voice as he stepped out of the dust cloud, Kokuei-Tsume resting on his left shoulder.

TenTen narrowed her eyes at the sword, especially the chains that wrapped around the cross guard and handle before wrapping around Akuma's arm and..... moving under his skin...... "I see...... a bloodbound weapon," muttered TenTen getting into a defensive stance, holding the staff with both hands in front of her body. Akuma gave her a smirk, "Right on the mark." Suddenly a grin spread over TenTen's face as she channeled some Chakra into her staff.

Akuma watched in shock how TenTen suddenly charged him with a strong leap, holding her staff as if it was a spear and she would try to impale him. 'What the hell is she doing,' thought the Adept as he moved Kokuei-Tsume's broad side to block the attack.

TenTen smirked as he did exactly what she wanted him to do. With all her strength she brought the tip of her staff down on his sword while releasing the Chakra she had pushed into it.

Akuma felt as if he had tried to slam his way through a two meter metal door as TenTen's staff hit Kokuei-Tsume. His whole arm trembled and a small shockwave expanded from where the two weapons met. He could hear Kokuei-Tsume growl darkly in his mind while the tremors expanded from his arm through all of his body.

Both teens leaped away from each other, Akuma desperate to get some feeling back into his arm. "What the fuck was that," muttered the Adept more to himself but TenTen heard him and gave him a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly she charged again, this time thrusting out her staff with one hand as if it was a sword. Barley able to bring up Kokuei-Tsume to deflect the blow in another direction Akuma dashed to the side, feeling a sudden and violent shift in the air. 'What the bloody fuck is she doing?!'

The teen skidded through the dusty arena, right hand on the ground to keep his balance while his left arm was held to the side. Kokuei-Tsume's eyes were spinning wildly, trying to fix onto TenTen who was already back on the charge.

Deciding that he had to take the chance, Akuma dashed at her, Kokuei-Tsume resting against his back as he held it over his left shoulder. Using the momentum he gave a strong vertical swipe with his sword, clearly intending to cut TenTen in two from head to toe.

TenTen moved just enough so the massive sword missed her by less than a centimeter before thrusting her staff at Akuma's chest. The weapon hit dead-center and with a small boom Akuma was launched backwards.

His back slammed into a tree, the wood bursting to splinters under him and he gave an clearly pained groan. He dropped on his knees, his right hand keeping him from falling over while he tried to get the air back into his lungs. He could tell that at least two if not even five rips were broken. 'I felt this before...... but where.....' his thoughts were cut short as TenTen appeared in his field of vision, both hands holding one end of her staff before slamming it down on him in a diagonal swipe.

Akuma was barely able to lean backwards, feeling the staff miss his head by less than two centimeters. Plating his right hand on the ground he finished the back flip as finally all fell into place. Giving a small burst of Chakra to his legs he jumped backwards, bringing a good dozen meters between himself and TenTen.

He looked up and saw the girl smirk at him as she held her staff around the middle as if it was a Katana. "I see..... that is how you play," chuckled the teen as he straightened his back. "There are Seals in both ends of your staff. You store Chakra in the staff that you can release through the seals similar to Tsunade's Chakra Punches, am I right?"

TenTen gave a proud smile, "Right on the spot Ryoushi-san." The two started to circle each other slowly, watching for an opening. "Skip the formalities; I am having way too much fun to care for them." Both gave each other a small smirk before they simultaneously charged the other. Akuma brought Kokuei-Tsume down in a diagonal strike while TenTen was swift to block his strike with the middle of her staff.

To the Kunoichi's shock she could hear the metal starting to give way under the pressure and she was barely able to jump away from Akuma before his sword broke her staff in two. Skidding to a halt TenTen looked down on the two halves of her weapon, shocked that her opponent had been able to actually destroy the weapon. She look up and saw how he charged her again head on, going for a horizontal swipe.

Acting on desperation TenTen channeled one last pulse of Chakra into her staff before throwing her broken weapon at the charging teen. He ducked under them before swinging the massive blade on a wide arc at TenTen's midsection. The girl was able to dodge most of the attack but the tip still managed to cut into her side.

TenTen stiffened a pained cry in her throat, biting her tongue to distract her from the wound. 'Damn him! He HAD to destroy my staff! That's it! No more nice girl!' TenTen reached for the tools pouch on her back and swiftly pulled out a small storage scroll and swiftly unsealed the item within.

Akuma watched with curiosity how TenTen unsealed her new weapon and a small smirk spread over his lips. 'THIS will be fun now!' TenTen had unsealed a Katana. The weapon was without any fancy decoration, except for the red silk that was wrapped around the handle. The blade was utterly stainless steel, reflecting the rays of the morning sun. The tsuba was a simple circle of black metal. TenTen held the sword with both hands in front of herself, her eyes turning cold and hard.

"I see....... how about I match your weapon?" Kokuei-Tsume was surrounded by blackness before it melted back into the tattoo on his arm. TenTen tensed, she knew what weapon would come now; she had seen the fight with Hiashi.

Akuma slowly held out his right arm, closing his eyes while he focused his mind. The lightning bolts on his right arm started to glow slightly and his hand closed into a fist, real lightning sparking around his hand. Suddenly he opened his hand while his whole arm was covered in bright lightning bolts, bright enough so TenTen had to look away.

As the bright lightning vanished TenTen quickly looked back at Akuma, preparing herself. A Katana had appeared in the teens' hand, held in his typical reversed fashion but TenTen didn't recognize the sword. The blade was of the brightest silvery metal TenTen had ever seen, absolutely flawless. Small Kanji seemed to be engraved into the blade's blunt half. The typical tsuba of a Katana was gone, the blade simply melting into the handle. The handle was wrapped by pure white silk, a nearly thirty centimeter long ribbon trailing from it like a tail.

The weapon fangirl in TenTen was screaming and drooling at the sight of the weapon and if she could have her inner persona would have orgasmed from the sheer perfection before her eyes.

Akuma chuckled as he saw the hungry glint in TenTen's eyes as well as the small trail of drool that moved down her right cheek. With a flick of his wrist he made a movement as if sheathing his sword on his left hip when a plain sheath materialized. "So, shall we dance," asked Akuma with a smirk as he saw how TenTen whipped away the drool with an embarrassed face before her lips twisted into a snarl.

Both fighters stood perfectly still as a small breeze blew through the arena for a second, blowing a few leafs between them. Both seemed to wait for a signal and as the first leaf touched the ground both burst into motion.

Metal clashed with metal at high speeds, both Genin moving faster than most civilians could actually follow. The ninja audience was impressed as both fighters attacked, blocked and dodge at speeds that rendered there weapons only visible as brief flashes. They could feel the small explosions as the Chakra charged weapons connected every time.

TenTen and Akuma couldn't help the smirks on their lips as they traded blow after blow. Neither seemed able to get the upper hand. What TenTen lacked in physical strength she made up with pure speed. What Akuma lacked in finesse he made up with years of experience.

Suddenly TenTen jumped backwards, channeling Chakra into her blade. With a short cry she made a horizontal swipe into Akuma's directly even though they were nearly 10 meters apart. The audience gasped as they suddenly saw a crescent shaped blade fly from TenTen's sword and race for Akuma.

The Adept was utterly surprised as he saw a technique that reminded him so much of his Suraisu no Hekireki only with the Wind as an element. Getting over his shock Akuma channeled his Psynergy through his sword and took a swift vertical swipe. _"Butoukaiken: Suraisu no Hekireki."_ A blade of electricity burst from his sword and raced ahead to meet TenTen's wind crescent.

The attacks met and their energy reacted. The techniques canceled each other as they dissolved in a loud boom, sending winds whipping and sparks flying through the arena.

TenTen landed on her feet and gave Akuma a proud smirk, holding her Katana before her in a defensive manner. The Adept simply had his Katana pressed tightly against his arm, eying the Kunoichi before him sharply. "TenTen...... please be honest with me: did you try to copy my Suraisu no Hekireki and developed this technique of yours?"

"Well, I didn't try to copy your move but I admit that the idea was born when I saw you use it on Hiashi-sama." TenTen was a little bit nervous. She knew that not everyone was okay with others trying to copy their work or even take inspiration from it. She knew that so far Akuma had not gone 100 percent all out on her and if he really decided to pull out all stops.... she would most likely go down hard and fast.

She watched Akuma closely, searching for a hint of anything remotely connecting to him be displeased with her using something very similar to a personal technique. But suddenly a grin split his face. "You know, if you were someone else I would be rather pissed but with you at least I can believe that you only 'based' your attack on mine." Suddenly his smirk grew vicious, "How about me showing you the upgraded version?!"

Before she could response he leaped into the air, his Katana held near its sheath and glowing in a bright blue light. TenTen's gaze was fixed on the blade and everything seemed to move in slow motion. _"Butoukaiken: Shikon no Hekireki!"_

Akuma did a simple horizontal strike with his Katana towards TenTen. She watched in slow motion how five streaks of lightning suddenly burst from the blade, traveling through the air next to each other and aiming directly at her. Just before the attack reached her TenTen threw up her arms in hopes of lessening the attack.

"CYAAAAH!" TenTen's scream of pain filled the air as all five streaks washed over her in a single blinding flash.

Akuma dropped on all fours, breathing heavily as his Katana glowed before melting into his arm, reforming the lightning bolt tattoos. A few pearls of sweat were running down his temples as he looked up to see if TenTen was able to dodge his attack. But it was clear that she wouldn't get up anytime soon. Three of the streaks had hit her full force, causing visible burn marks on her skin. They were not enough to be life threatening but still enough to put her out of commission for some time. The ground around her was marked with five deep and still crackling lines, giving a statement to the power behind the attack.

TenTen was conscious but all her muscles were twitching in pain as the foreign electricity moved through them. 'DAMN! That move is SOOOO cool,' squealed her inner fangirl with hearts in her eyes as the attack played over and over in her mind. She was shocked out of her mental review as someone shook her shoulder. She saw Jiraiya stand over her, "You want to continue?"

TenTen simply shook her head no; she knew she was bested. While in a Kenjutsu match without techniques she could stand up to Akuma as soon as they included his Butoukaiken she was out of her league. She cursed her bad luck of being an orphan without any ninja family.

"TenTen has given up; Winner: Ryoushi Akuma." The audience applauded the two teens, impressed with the skills of them both. TenTen was surprised as Akuma walked over to her and offered her a hand up with a smirk on his face, "You really threw me into a loop a couple of times. You're a darn fine fighter."

TenTen could only laugh slightly at the praise, still unable to command a single muscle. Akuma seemed to be confused why she didn't take his hand before it clicked in his mind and he gave an soft chuckle, "I guess I overdid it a bit with the charge, huh?" Bending down to her he picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the arena. The audience gave a good number of cat-calls and whistles at this which caused a blush to spread over her face.

She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest and she looked up at Akuma, giving him a cold glare that clearly stated 'I'll get you back for this.' Akuma simple laughed it off in his mind while he carried her to the infirmary.

Once there he handed her over to the med-nins but he stuck around for a bit more. She was placed on a bed and the medics rushed around to treat her wounds when Akuma placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in confusion but only met his closed eyes. Suddenly she could feel the feeling return to her muscles and she looked at where their bodies were joined. She could see small sparks dancing around his hand and she could only guess that he was absorbing the foreign electricity that was coursing through her.

After he had done this TenTen slowly tried to raise her arms and flex her fingers. She could move them, albeit she felt as if they had 'fallen asleep' and just now the blood started pumping through them again. She slowly sat up and looked at Akuma. The Adept gave her a small smirk before he leaned down to her ear, his voice little more than a whisper. "Listen up; I am not supposed to tell you but we expect an invasion sometime during this round. Kumo and Suna will betray us, along with Oto. Rest up and gather your strength; you'll need it."

He pulled back and met her shocked gaze, "How?" He shook his head, "No time for long speeches. Tsunade knows about it and we are prepared. I am just warning you; you have too much potential to die in this battle because you were caught off guard." He looked around, clearly checking if someone was listening in before he continued, "When shit goes down do NOT engage Subaku no Gaara or his sister Temari. They are on our side. Kankoru though is fair game to my knowledge. Any Oto shinobi that gets sent here is also a danger. They could lose on purpose to catch the medics and hurt contestants off guard."

TenTen was shocked but she nodded in understanding. While her sensei was one weird persona he had trained her well and she knew that now was not the time to question. She watched how Akuma reached into his coat and pulled out a box of pills and handed it to her. "Soldier Pills. Hand them out to any Konoha-nin should Oto-nin be sent here." She nodded before hiding the pills in her tools pouch. Akuma gave her a last nod before he left the infirmary.

**Ω**

Akuma came into the contestant booth just in time to hear Jiraiya give the next pair their rules: Ino and Temari, no physical contact of any kind. Akuma pitied the Yamanaka as he knew that Temari was a mid- to long-range fighter and this was the perfect setup for her. He saw that the only empty seat was next to Gaara, the red head still using his psycho killer mask. Smirking on the inside at the shocked looks from around him he simply slumped down into the empty seat. Gaara only spared him a glance but it was enough to send a very brief message between the two. Akuma nodded barely before turning his attention down onto the arena.

Down there Jiraiya had just started the match and Temari was swift to get to work. Opening her fan she wasted no time and launched a Kamaitachi no Jutsu at Ino. The Blond was nearly blown away, trying desperately to stick to the ground with Chakra. She closed her eyes against the violent wind and that was her first and last mistake.

Temari took cold advantage of this as she rushed at Ino in the wake of her wind. Just as the Yamanaka opened her eyes she saw Temari unleash yet another Kamaitachi no Jutsu at point blank range and Ino stood no chance. She was instantly blown away and slammed into the closest wall. The impact was strong enough to leave an imprint in the wall and knock Ino out.

Up in the stands Kurenai winced at the sight while on the inside she was fighting against pulling on her hair, 'I HAVE TOLD HER OFTEN ENOUGH THAT YOU NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR ENEMY!!! Yamanaka Ino; you better be ready for our next training session!!' Gai on her right could feel the anger roll off of Kurenai and he was quickly trying to get away from the clearly pissed Kunoichi.

Tsunade was growling darkly with a dangerously pulsing vein on her forehead. "I can't believe it........," muttered the Blond under her breath as she glared down as Ino was carried away by the medics. Next to her the 'Kazekage' chuckled, "Kukukukukuku, if this is the quality of your kunoichi I must say I am disappointed. They are weak." Several suppressed Killing Intents came alive around them before being swiftly pulled under control again.

"Kazekage-sama..... I would welcome it if you were not to judge OUR training methods," growled Tsunade, unconsciously cracking her knuckles. Before a discussion could start out Jiraiya called for attention.

"Would Hyuuga Neji and Hinata please come down into the arena?!"

in the contestant's booth Neji gave a smirk, "Fate has declared me a winner already." Akuma and Sakura glared at the Hyuuga, both all too willing to take the stuck up asshole down a couple of pegs but he had left the booth already. Sakura looked at Akuma who returned the gaze and it was enough to transport their thoughts: 'He's going down hard and fast.'

In the arena Jiraiya was eying the Hyuuga with a critical eye. He knew that something was off. Oh, he was aware of Neji's hate for the Main Branch but this was going beyond the teens normal hate. 'He's making this personal,' thought the Sannin as they waited for Hinata to arrive. He could feel her somewhere in the stadium but he couldn't tell where exactly.

Neji was smirking, "As expected of the failure. She knows she is fated to lose here. She is just an angsty princess, afraid of a true fight." He turned to Jiraiya, the patented Hyuuga smirk on his face, "She is not going to show up. Declare me the winner already." "Why would he nii-san? We haven't fought yet."

The whisper in his ear sent shivers down Neji's spine. He recognized the soft voice of Hinata instantly but there was an edge in it that was unlike anything he had ever heard from her. Swiftly he spun around, Byakugan blazing and already sending a Jyuuken strike towards her chest. To his shock his wrist was caught and abruptly stopped.

He looked up at Hinata and saw the girl's own eyes ablaze with their Bloodline. "Oh nii-san, have you fallen so low as to use their underhanded ways," asked Hinata lowly while slowly pushing Neji away from her. The boy stumbled backwards as Hinata shoved him with a lot more force than he had expected and for the first time he took in all her appearance. He stared at the white wings that were folded against her back, eyes wide with confusion and shock.

"Surprised nii-san? Did Hiashi-teme not inform you? Did he not tell you that his assassination plan did not succeed?" Neji couldn't help it as the blood drained from his face at the mentioning of the obviously failed attempt on Hinata's life. "Oh that is right. He couldn't have known. After all, none of the Hyuuga returned. But then again, that should have told him that they failed," mused Hinata, a soft smile on her face.

Jiraiya was smirking on the inside at the way Hinata was already attacking Neji. 'Psychological warfare; you taught your brats well Anko.' "Now that both contestants are here: Round three of the Chuunin Exam: no Genjutsu or Fuuinjutsu: Hyuuga Neji vs Hinata: HAJIME!"

Neji swiftly fell into the basic stance of the Jyuuken, Byakugan blazing to life. Hinata simply stood there, arms crossed over her chest and head tilt slightly to the side. Her wings were slightly moving behind her, twitching softly. "Neji, let me ask you something: we were such good friends when we were younger. Do you really blame me for the death of your father?"

Neji felt anger and hate flash through his mind and his voice was dripping with venom, "What do you know? You know nothing of the pain. It's your fault it happened, your fault that my father was sacrificed for a spoiled weak bitch."

Hinata shook her head sadly, "Neji.... do you really think so? Do you really think I felt no pain when my mother was taken from me by the greed of my father?" Neji shortly froze; Hiashi-sama being responsible for Seraphima-sama's death? "It doesn't matter," spat Neji as he lunged at Hinata, sending an open right palm for her left shoulder.

Hinata dodge the attack easily. She sighed as she deflected the follow up strike with closed eyes. "Neji, think about it for a moment. Can you really blame ME, a child who had been at that time 4 years old, to be unable to defend myself against a Jounin?" Neji's stance faltered shortly, his eyes flickering up to look at Hiashi. Hinata was swift to exploit this, delivering a swift Juuken strike to Neji's right shoulder.

He jumped back in surprise, feeling how his shoulder grew numb in a matter of moments. 'How?! How is this weakling able to hit me? I am fated to win!' he growled as he focused again on Hinata, charging her with his left arm drawn back.

Hinata sighed on the inside as she simple stepped out of his attack range, her left hand coming up and hitting his left wrist and closing the tenketsu there. Again Neji jumped back from her, glaring at her as she had effectively taken away his ability to use the Juuken for some time. "Neji, you say that Fate has caged you. But in truth it is YOU who keeps the cage locked." Neji simply growled at her, not even bothering to answer her as he fell into a stance people knew VERY well...... just not from a Hyuuga...... the Goken, Gai's preferred style.

Hinata was shortly surprised at this, not having expected that Neji of all people would learn another style besides the Juuken. But then a soft smile played around her lips, "Do you see Neji? You already opened the cage a little bit." "What the fuck are you talking about bitch," spat Neji. He charged forward, sending a swift flurry of blows towards Hinata that the girl was easily able to block or deflect.

"Neji, don't you see? You learned something that is not permitted by the Hyuuga elders. You learned another style besides the Juuken. A sin if you believe the old windbags." With an invisible smile Hinata saw how Neji's stance once more faltered and doubt entered his eyes. "Let me ask you something Neji," said Hinata as the two started to circle each other slowly. "You can ask all you want, it won't mean that I will answer," growled Neji, hoping to buy himself time and let his tenketsu open again.

"Take your typical Main Branch and Side Branch member. Put them in an one on one fight, similar to this one. How would the Main member win this fight?" Neji was honestly surprised by the scenario he was presented with but his mind answered instinctively. "You don't need to ask that as you know the answer: the Seal," he spat the last two words with venom in his voice and eyes burning with hatred.

Hinata nodded, slowly moving into a stance that made a couple of people gasp and stare at the contestant booth: she had moved into Akuma's 'The Dance of Wind and Lightening'. Neji's eyes widened as he saw this and slowly fear etched its way into his mind as he remembered the stance that bested Hiashi.

"Neji..... let me tell you a secret. Officially the Main members don't learn how to use the Seal until they are genin...... but the truth is different. They are taught as soon as they can gather even a hint of Chakra." Neji froze as he listened to Hinata's sad voice, one that spoke of clear pain. 'She...... she knows...... why does she not.......'

"And do you know HOW they learn Neji? Do you want to know the depths of the arrogance and perversion that runs in the Hyuuga?!"

Both fighters had dropped out of their stances. Neji simply had his arms hanging at his side as he took unconscious steps backwards. Hinata's fist were shaking at her side as anger wrecked through her body and she slowly advanced on Neji, tears of hatred pooling in her lavender eyes. "..... H..... Ho-w....," stammered Neji, his voice weak and shaky. "They teach them by letting them train on newly branded Branch members!"

Hinata's voice carried through the stadium and silencing everyone who had the slightest insight into the works of the Hyuuga. Eyes of disgust and faces of hatred turned towards the Main branch Hyuuga in the audience.

Neji stood frozen in place, his mind clearly in shock as his Bloodline faded. 'What...... No..... this..... she can't be.......' "Yes Neji, they let them train on newly born children! WHY do you think the rate of still births has been so high in the Branch family in the past years and decades?!" Tears of rage were streaming down Hinata's cheeks, her wings shaking along with her whole body as she was trying hard not to launch herself at the Main Branch in the audience.

Very slowly Neji fell to his knees, staring ahead with dead eyes. "Neji..... do you know why they all looked down on me......?" He looked up, seeing Hinata stand not even a meter from him and looking down on him with sad eyes. Unable to speak he simply shook his head no. Slowly Hinata's right hand came up only to rest softly against his cheek, "They did because I refused to use the Seal..... I refused each and every time...... And do you know who I was usually supposed to 'discipline'?" Another weak shake of his head later Neji got his answer. "You..... you nii-san......."

Time seemed to freeze for Neji as the weight of her words sunk into him. The very person he had hated for so long as the reason his father had died...... was also the very same person who had been punished for not 'disciplining' him....... while at the same time protecting him...............

"But today your fate will change nii-san............" His head snapped up to her, seeing a light of determination in her eyes that made a shiver crawl up and down his spine. Hinata took a few steps closer, her hands very slowly untying his hitai-ate. He closed his eyes as the Seal on his forehead was exposed, the very lock that kept him caged. Suddenly he felt a soft, warm hand pressed against it and Hinata's soft voice was but a whisper in his ear. _"Shinsei: Kihou Goten no Shoujin."_

Neji felt as if he was submerged in a warm bath, a relaxing feeling flood all of his body. He could feel how slowly his mind fell into the embrace of unconsciousness but not before Hinata's last whisper filled his mind. "It is time for the caged bird to fly again." and then he fell over, his mind simply shutting down.

Hinata had looked down at the work of her Jutsu and a secret smile played over her lips, hidden by her hair falling into her face. Her left hand had been held in the hand seal only the Main Branch knew of and thus it seemed as if she had used the Seal to beat Neji. But the truth was much further from it.

Her eyes focused on the accursed seal on her nii-san's forehead, the four lines having been not altered to the normal eye but someone looking closely could see that each line was broken very shortly around the center. For all it's purpose..... the Seal was gone, nothing but a bad memory.

Jiraiya had heard what the two spoke about in the end and he also heard the Jutsu Hinata used and it had taken all his willpower not to let his jaw drop. 'That...... that was the Jutsu...... Seraphima had been working on........ Oh Kami-sama....... did Hinata find her hidden room........? But how? She has not been to the Hyuuga Compound since she was thrown out.....' Appearing next to Neji the Toad Sage leaned down and checked the boys vitals only to find them as strong as ever.

He looked at Hinata, the young woman brushing away the tears of Hate and Anger while she glared up at her 'father' in the audience. The seasoned Shinobi could read her gaze easily and it caused shivers to move through his whole body, and not the good kind of shivers: 'You're next'.

"Winner due to Knock Out: Hinata."

Applause and cheers were subdued, those who were in the know still glaring at the Main Branch members.

Neji was carried off by the medics and Hinata softly spread her wings to their full size before lifting off the ground and flying towards the contestants' booth. People backed off as she softly landed and her wings folded against her back. Reaching for her temple Hinata started to softly sway on her feet, Sakura and Akuma swift to steady the girl and pull her towards an empty seat. Sakura was swift to hand her friend and Soldier Pill that the angelic girl accepted gratefully. 'This Jutsu takes way more Shinsei Chakra than I thought.......'

**Ω**

Jiraiya was swift to try and divert the attention back to the fights and called for the next set of fighters to come down. "Subaku no Kankoru and Enrest Terry: come down into the arena."

Kankoru was slightly sweating where he stood. If he would fight than it would mean he wouldn't be able to do his best during the invasion. He was about to raise his arm and give up when he felt Gaara's ice cold glare in his back. "Fight," said Gaara in his best homicidal killer voice and Kankoru knew that if he didn't fight the demon would kill him. Taking the lesser of two evils the puppeteer jumped down into the arena and walked up to Jiraiya.

Enrest Terry was already waiting next to the Sannin. He was in his late teens, maybe already pushing the twenty. He had brown, shaggy hair and his whole appearance was rather feral, making him fit in well with the Inuzuka. All her wore was a mesh undershirt and loose fitting black pants. His skin was tanned and his body muscled and covered in a great many old burn scars. His green-blue eyes were drilling holes into Kankoru and made the puppeteer rather uncomfortable in his shoes.

Jiraiya looked at the two males and knew that this fight would be a fast one. "Rules: Anything goes, Ninjutsu must be of B-Rank at least. Anything below will get you disqualified." The smirk on Terry's lips grew to dangerous and crazy proportions, reminding Kankoru oh so easily of Gaara when he went nuts again.......

"Round four of the Chuunin Finals: Anything goes, Ninjutsu above B-Rank: Subaku no Kankoru vs Enrest Terry: HAJIME!"

Before Kankoru could even move to ready Karuso(?) Terry was on him, placing the puppeteer in a full body lock, _"LIQUIFIER!" _Everyonestared as Terry's body exploded in searing hot flames and Kankoru's cries filled the stadium for a few seconds before they came to a sudden stop. People were not daring to breath as the flames in the center of the arena burned for some more time before they flickered out.

Terry stood unharmed in the middle of the arena, the chared carcass of Kankoru still in his arms. without a care in the word Terry let the carcass fall to the ground where the black bones broke into dust at the impact.

The Tsuki nin looked up at the contestants' booth, his eyes swiftly finding Akuma's hard and cold gaze. Terry pointed at himself, then at Akuma and in a very clear gesture dragged his thumb over his throat. Akuma's eyes narrowed and a huge thunder roared in the clear blue sky. Terry smirked as his body fell apart into dust.

**Ω**

Tsunade had seen a lot in her life, she had fought in a war after all, but this sight was even pushing her limits. 'This was no 'Genin',' thought the Slug Princess while she eyed how the Tsuki nin appeared in the contestants' booth.

"Interesting," mused the 'Kazekage'. "Is that all you have to say? Your son just died," spat Tsunade with venom in her voice. The man simply gave her a stare that seemed colder than the mountains of Yuki, "If he died than he was too weak and not worth it."

Tsunade needed all her willpower not to launch herself at the 'Kazekage', "I see."

**Ω**

In the arena Jiraiya prepared for the next match, "Kinuta Dozu and Mizuri; get down here." Dozu smirked under his face wrappings; it was time to show what Oto nin are capable off.

Mizuri turned out to be a young girl, appearing to be barely ten years of age. Her blue hair was flowing down her back to her calves freely. She was dressed in..... something you would expect on a doll: a pink dress with frills and whatnot. She truly looked like a life-sized doll. Her hazelnut eyes were soft and held this undisturbed innocence you would normally not find in a nin's eyes.

"The rules are simple: no weapons of any kind; that includes Kunai and Shuriken. Besides that anything goes. Clear?" "Yeah, yeah," said Dozu, itching to get his hands on the dress-up pussy before him.

Mizuri simply smiled cutely at the Sannin, "Okay Oji-san." Jiraiya felt how a deeply buried part of him wanted to go "AWWWEEE" on the girl and hug her to death but he was able to control himself and quickly started the match. "Round five of the Chuunin Finals: No Weapons: Kinuta Dozu vs Mizuri: HIJAME!"

Dozu made a quick dash backwards, bringing some distance between himself and the doll. Mizuri though didn't move a single muscle, she only stared intently at her opponent as very slowly her eyes lost all warmth and innocence and turned into the eyes of the most bloodthirsty killer.

Suddenly a blue aura seemed to play around Mizuri as her face was split apart by a maniac grin, bearing sharp teeth that would fit more into the maw of a wolf. Dozu kept his distance, not trusting his eyes anymore before a scream was ripped from his throat. He fell to his knees, grabbing his head as he cried pain into the sky.

Very slowly blood seeped into the bandages covering his face. Then his eyes became bloodshot before blood came through the lachrymal gland as well. People could only stare in morbid fascination as from each pore of Dozu body blood began to flow. The Oto nin clawed at his throat, slowly tearing away the bandages and showing a large bulge was slowly moving up his throat. Then he suddenly threw his head backwards and a fountain of blood exploded from his mouth.

The show was over in only a couple of moments, Dozu's body falling over unmoving. A giggle filled the stadium and all eyes were drawn to Mizuri, the small girl showered in blood from head to toe. Nearly cheerfully the girl raised her right hand, looking at the blood curiously before starting to lick the red substance away as if it was honey. "HMMMMMM! Still warm.... Mizuri happy!"

Silence filled the stadium as no one could truly grasp this all. Even the 'Kazekage' felt slightly sick in his stomach at this sight.

Whispers broke out between the spectators as Mizuri slowly walked her way up to the contestants' booth, still licking the blood off her hands. On her way she passed Akuma, and their eyes met for a split second. Mizuri's eyes shortly blended over to an abysmal red and her grin flashed long canine teeth. In a split second the show was over and the girl stood next to her team.

Akuma glared at them, his hands fisted at his side, 'So..... Inferno and Blood are here...... That would make the third probably Twister or Dusty....... This is...... unexpected.......'

**Ω**

Jiraiya was not a happy pervert right now. Those Tsuki nin were clearly WAY beyond Chuunin level. Akuma had predicted that they would be more than what met the eye but so far they had dominated their opponents in a single move. 'It's like.... a Jounin slaughtering mere Academy students......'

Quickly shaking those thoughts from his mind the Sannin prepared himself for the next round, 'Luckily he ain't a psycho anymore.' "Tenshi Tashya and Subaku no Gaara; get your asses down here."

In a swirl of sand Gaara appeared next to the Sannin and a moment later Tashya appeared opposite of Gaara. The two looked each other over, both having their arms crossed over their chests and unmoving like a statue. "Alright you two: hand over all your your weapons."

Tashya was the first to move, two Sai appearing from somewhere on her before she handed them over to the Sannin, never taking her eyes off Gaara. The Shukaku container didn't even move a muscle. "Subaku," started Jiraiya only to have Gaara interrupt him, "I use no weapons." The Toad Sage eyed him for a second before stepping back and sealing the two Sai in a scroll. "Listen up, Ninjutsu and Elemental Manipulation only, got that? No hand to hand, no Genjutsu. Are we clear?"

"Yes," said Tashya sharply, flexing her hands. Gaara simply gave a nod. "Round six: Ninjutsu only: Tenshi Tashya vs Subaku no Gaara: HAJIME!"

Without waiting Tashya jumped away from Gaara, crossing her arms over her chest so her closed fists were at the height of her face. Lightning started to crack around her fists and cast shadows over her face as she had her eyes fixed on the unmoving Gaara. _"THUNDERSTORM!!" _She threw her hands to point at Gaara and all Hell broke loose. Dozens of lightning bolts raced from her open palms and headed for Gaara.

The Jinchuuriki didn't move as the sand in the arena suddenly rose up before him, forming a barrier of earth. The lightning impacted with the sand and the sheer energy turned the sand to glass. The barrage of lightning kept going for several seconds before a few bolts breached the now glass barrier and impacted around Gaara, leaving craters around the Suna Genin.

Tashya landed again, glaring at Gaara while the red head glared right back. Deciding that something else should be tried Tashya pressed her palms together, a strange blue glow settling around her hands.

Gaara simply observed her with an impassive expression, waiting for the girl to finish whatever she started.

Tashya had her eyes still set on Gaara. She knew that if this Psynergy would fail that she could not win. When she felt she had focused her energy as much as she possibly could she threw her hands out in a wide arc, _"Sonic Slash!"_ From between her hands an enormous crescent shaped blade of wind raced towards Gaara, leaving tears and cuts in the ground as it swiftly covered the two dozen meters between them.

Gaara's only reaction was to form the Ram seal and flare his Chakra. The sand and dust around him suddenly shot into the air and his gourd exploded from his back, spinning around him in a sandy whirlwind. Just a second before the Psynergy impacted with the spinning mass of sand the speed with which the sand was moving seemed to double, hiding Gaara from view.

Tashya held her breath, sweat trickling down her temples as she watched intently how her Sonic Slash raced towards Gaara. 'Please Elements..... let this work......'

The two masses of wind clashed and for a split second everything seemed to stand still. And then, with a sound explosion, the two attacks fought for dominance. Dust was kicked up in a giant cloud that covered the whole of the arena. Winds and debris impacted with the barrier that protected the spectators.

After a couple of minutes the dust settled down and slowly unwrapped the scenery down below.

It was clear from the start that Gaara's defense had stood strong, seeing that the red head hadn't even moved a single centimeter from his position. A round area around him of maybe two meters in diameter was totally untouched...... but past that area...... the arena was totally torn apart. A huge funnel shaped tear covered the whole area behind Gaara, even the walls of the stadium itself had a couple of tears and cracks in them.

Tashya could only stare at the scenery before her. Very slowly she stood up, still staring at Gaara but by now with a hint of respect in her gaze. "Proctor...... I give up." Her words caused the audience to explode in shouts of outrage, demanding a fight while boos started to fill the air.

"I have used my two strongest attacks and he was able to block both of them. I stand no chance of breaching his defense, hence it makes no sense to keep fighting." Jiraiya nodded. He had honestly been surprised by the power behind those two Psynergies. 'They are on par with a B-ranked Jutsu, that Sonic Slash maybe even be A-ranked.' "Winner by forfeit: Subaku no Gaara."

Gaara was torn between being 'happy' that he had won and being 'unhappy' that it was over so fast. That girl could have proven to be a challenge. But at the same time he could respect her for bowing out when she knew she was in over her head.

The two walked up the stairs to the contestants' booth, both in silent respect for the other.

**Ω**

Jiraiya looked around the stadium and had a scowl on his face. The next fight coming was the one of the Uchiha brat but the boy was nowhere in sight. Jiraiya couldn't feel Kakashi's Chakra either. 'This means that they are at least five kilometers outside of Konoha...... They should be able to cover that area in 15 minutes at Kakashi's normal pace.......' Sighing he prepared for the terror that was known as devoted fans.

"The upcoming fight will be pushed back 15 minutes. Uchiha Sasuke has yet to report back for his fight." Instantly the stadium was filled with Boos and cheers for the Uchiha. The Toad Sage had to fight so he wouldn't blast them all with Killing Intent. "SHUT UP!!!"

The man's amplified roar silence the stadium and even Tsunade was surprised. Never had she seen her team mate this pissed...... besides the day Orochimaru's schemes were revealed.

"You can count the brat lucky that I don't disqualify him right now! FIFTEEN MINUTES! If by then he STILL is not here he WILL be disqualified!" Jiraiya was clearly unhappy with the brat's behavior and his holier than thou act. Mutters filled the ranks but people were not going to question the Sannin.

Jiraiya took a couple of deep breaths as he watched a couple of Chuunin get the arena back into the state before Tashya tore it up. Sending a look up to Tsunade he only saw her nod, telling him she backed him up on his decision. Being secretly happy that he wouldn't have to face the civilian council about this alone the man let his thoughts wander and a perverted giggle passed his lips. Oh he would enjoy the day after the fighting; all those luscious Kunoichi visiting the hot springs to relax.......

**Ω**

Twenty minutes had passed and still no sight of the Uchiha. Jiraiya secretly smirked on the inside, happy that the Uchiha had busted his chance himself. Amplifying his voice Jiraiya had to fight to keep the mirth out of his words. "Uchiha Sasuke has been given extended time to reach the arena. In failing to do so he is disqualified and his opponent, Inuzuka Kiba, advances automatically."

Roars of disapproval and several names that would make a certain red-headed kunoichi blush filled the stadium until they were all blasted with Killing Intent from the Kage box. People looked up there and the men couldn't help but grab their precious: Tsunade looked pissed......

"LISTEN UP AND LISTEN WELL! BEING LATE CAN KILL A NINJA! THE UCHIHA HAS ALREADY BEEN SHOWN FAVORITISM FOR LETTING HIM EVEN PARTICIPATE WITHOUT A LEGITIMATE TEAM! AND NOW HE HAS EVEN BEEN GIVEN AN EXTENDED TIME FRAME! HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T TAKE BEING A KONOHA SHINOBI SERIOUSLY AND BECAUSE OF THIS I PERSONALLY DISQUALIFY HIM AND BAN HIM FROM TAKING THE NEXT TWO CHUUNIN EXAMS!"

Silence reigned after the Slug Princess's declaration and even the 'Kazekage' was inching way from the seething woman. '...... ....... I can always get him at another time........ ............'

Jiraiya was thanking Kami-sama that for once he was NOT the target of Tsunade's fury.

"Would Tayuya and Gatrie Shinnon please come here before I have to get them?!"

In a small swirl of leaves Tayuya appeared next to Jiraiya and the man nearly fell over from shock, 'KUSHINA?!?!' "COME DOWN HERE YOU DONKEY-RAPED PIG FUCKER AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!!!"

People were staring at the cursing female with wide eyes, many 'proper ladies' fainting from the bad language into the arms of their shocked husbands. Jiraiya gaped at the girl that cursed worse than any sailor he ever met. 'DAMN! She's got one smoking hot body,' were his thoughts as he looked her over. 'And her clothes..... way better than that trashy Oto garb......'

And indeed was Tayuya's choice of clothing right now better than what his spy network told him she normally wore. A black top that pushed her breast together and stopped halfway down her belly covered by the typical mesh top. Jeans-like pants hugged her legs like a second skin, a silvery flute strapped to her right thigh instead of a kunai holster many wore there. Boots that would probably end somewhere around her mid calves protected her feet.

Slowly her opponent strolled down into the arena, looking even less motivated than Shikamaru when he was supposed to accompany Ino for shopping. He wore a simple red t-shirt and red pants. His brown hair grew into all directions, wild and unruly while stopping just above his shoulders. His green eyes were barely open as he stumbled down the stairs and into the arena. "Could we get this over with fast? I got better things to do than let some hussy try to beat me."

Silence filled the arena as every male paled. Mt. Tayuya was about to erupt. "GET YOUR FUCKING KAMI ASS-RAPED ASS HERE YOU LITTLE SHITSTAIN OF A GOATFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!!! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS, SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND THEN WHEN YOU CAN TASTE YOUR SHITTY BALLS I WILL FEED YOUR OWN COCK TO YOU YOU BRAINDEAD CHICKENFUCKER!!!"

'Oh yeah..... she's GOT to be somehow related to Kushina...... that mouth can't be found outside of the female Uzumaki line.......' Jiraiya winced at the mental image Tayuya was painting in most male minds.

Shinnon simply raised an eyebrow at Tayuya's language, "See? She's even swearing like a hussy. Come on over here bitch; be nice to big daddy pimp and I might even fuck that tight little pussy of yours right in front of the crowd."

Up in the stands every female felt their Holy Rage burn within them. Jiraiya paled as he started to leap away "Eighth round; do as you please just leave me out of this; HAJIME!!"

Faster than even the famed Yellow Flash, Tayuya had her flute placed against her lips and her fingers began to dance. A chilling and haunting tune filled the arena as from her feet a strange red mist started to fill up the arena. Shinnon seemed unimpressed by this as he simply stood there. "Come on bitch, you mouth got better things to do than play some pussy flute. Come here and give my cock a nice tongue bath while I fuck your ass with that flute."

Tayuya's music stopped suddenly, half the arena filled with mist. People were still able to see the shaking Kunoichi, seeing how she nearly crushed her flute in her hands. Her eyes burned with a fury that would make Shinigami run for the hills and hide away for eons. "THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN ASSHOLE LICKER!!!" Out of nowhere Tayuya produced a small sealing scroll and unrolled it. A giant puff of smoke enveloped her before a huge crash shook the ground.

Before the cloud of dust could clear a red streak came from within, a warcry piercing the air. The streak impacted where Shinnon stood and a cloud of smoke followed by a tremor made the whole building shake. Shinnon could be seen rolling out of the cloud before coming to a sudden stop. He looked into the new cloud that now covered part of the arena and people could see a hint of panic in his eyes.

"RAAAARGH!" with a cry worthy a demon a blast of Chakra evaporated the cloud and revealed the utterly enraged Tayuya. Strange marks, originating from her shoulder had spread over her skin, purple Chakra surging around her form. But the truly shocking and frightening part was what she held in her hands. A massive warhammer was deeply slammed into the ground, the head easily reaching one and a half meter in height, being nearly as tall as Tayuya herself.

With another cry she ripped the weapon out of the ground and hefted it above her head. "COME ON SHIT STAIN!!! HOLD STILL AND I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU HORSESUCKER WHAT I AM CAPABLE OFF!!!!" With strength beyond human bounds she charged Shinnon.

"Looks like I got to get serious with you cunt. Fine!" Shinnon's body surged shortly with Psynergy while his skin took a black-gray color. It took only seconds before he resembled a stone statue. A grin spread over his face, "COME ON CUM DUMP!!! TRY TO SMASH ME!!!"

A cry of pure hatred ripped from the red heads throat as she leaped at Shinnon, hammer held high before slamming it straight down on the man....... and shattering his body to smithereens........

The stadium shook with the shockwaves the warhammer was sending through the ground and a couple of people fell out of their seats.

The dust around the ground zero slowly cleared, revealing a panting and sweating Tayuya, the strange marks disappearing. "Take....... that........ you....... damned bastard........," breathed Tayuya, leaning against the giant weapon and whipping the sweat from her forehead.

Very slowly Jiraiya inched towards the Kunoichi, 'Okay....... that is definitely the patented Uzumaki Perversion Annihilator Technique........' "Winner by...... obliteration: Tayuya......" Jiraiya watched how Tayuya bit her thumb and smeared a bit of blood on the handle of the warhammer. A cloud of smoke enveloped the weapon and after it cleared only a small scroll was left behind. With a short and low string of curses Tayuya shoved the scroll down her top and stalked off towards the contestants' booth.

Up in the booth every male moved out of Tayuya's way as she made her way to her last team mate, her eyes still burning with anger. But Akuma had a strange interest in her, eying her out of the corner of an eye. 'Weird...... I always knew Dusty was a cocky bastard but this...... seriously..... this was just sad........'

**Ω**

Down in the arena Jiraiya was still trying to calm his racing heart, "Okay...... next match...... Ahem; would Haruno Sakura and Tsuchi Kin please come down?"

Sakura rose from her spot and started to walk down when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react she was spun around and found herself in the arms of Akuma. Her green eyes looked up in confusion before they fluttered shut and a moan escaped her lips as Akuma kissed her soundly. Kiba gave a few howls at the show the two put on.

After a few seconds the couple parted lips, drawing deep breaths as they looked at each other with half closed eyes. "For luck," breathed Akuma, his voice a husky whisper. Sakura couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks as she walked down the stairs to meet with Kin and Jiraiya.

The old pervert was giggling, a notepad in his hands while he scribbled madly. 'Gold, GOLD that line I say!' "JIRAIYA!!!!!!" 'Ah shi-!' his thoughts were cut off as a fist with the force of a mountain slammed into his face and sent him flying into the next wall. People stared as the Godaime Hokage herself had beaten the Proctor into a bloody bulb with a single hit. Slowly drawing breaths Tsunade calmed down enough and addressed Kin and Sakura. "Fight Nine: no rules: Hijame."

Both Kunoichi needed a few seconds before it registered in their minds that they were meant to fight now. Both girls jumped away from the other. Kin was swift to sent several Senbon needles towards the pinkette.

Sakura though saw part of the trick behind those. 'Some got bells..... She's from Oto so I guess she DOES have something to do with Sound or air waves....... The way she acts she's more the support type....... probably Genjutsu. Well, no one ever said I had to give her enough time.'

Avoiding the Senbon Needles easily Sakura went through a short string of hand seals before calling out the name of her Jutsu in her mind. '_Akumu no Jutsu.' _

The Genjutsu caught Kin full force and the girl froze up where she stood, her eyes unfocused and staring into space with pure terror and fright in them. After not even a few seconds the girl let out a blood freezing scream, clutching her head as she fell to her knees. Then she simply fell over forwards, unmoving.

People were blinking where they sat, not really sure that they didn't miss something. This was it? No show? Just one single Jutsu?

The crowd started to boo, demanding some action. Sakura though cared little for the crowd. She slowly walked over to Kin to check the girl over. '.......... Well, her brain waves are normal from what I can gather.......seems like she will have no permanent damage from the Jutsu......' "Winner: Haruno Sakura," announced Tsunade for the still unconscious Jiraiya.

Just then a whirlwind picked up in the middle of the arena and the telltale surge of Chakra announced the Shunshin. A few seconds later and Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the middle, back to back. (Sasuke wears canon clothes at this point; too lazy to describe him). "Yo; are we late?"

"As a matter of fact you are Hatake," said Tsunade with an edge in her voice that made Kakashi fear for his precious. "To be precise, Sasuke has been disqualified and is banned from taking the Chuunin Exams for two years." "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! I AM AN UCHIHA!! I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU ALL!!!" Sasuke's shout only brought the ire of one Slug Princess on him. The woman grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up and looked him square in the eye.

"Listen up Uchiha and listen well because if I have to repeat myself you will NEVER be able to revive your clan: I don't give a rat's ass about your name. You could be a nobody or you could be the son of the Daimyou. You were late for your fight; you were shown favoritism when you were allowed to participate without a proper team; you were shown favoritism when you were given extra time. You fucked up and I am not going to bend over backwards to kiss your ass. Get out of the arena."

She shoved the boy away and turned, preparing to jump back into the Kage box when she could feel a surge of Chakra to her back, a large surge. She turned just in time to see Sasuke charging her with what seemed like a hand full of lightning. In the corner of her eye she could see the shocked face of Kakashi as his apprentice charged the Hokage with the Copy Nin's only personal technique: the Chidori.

Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly as he charged the woman that dared to deny him what was rightfully his. 'I will show you you old hag, denying me the power that is rightfully mine.' He smirked as he saw the surprise in her face and he punched his arm forward, aiming for the damned woman's chest.

Tsunade could only stare as the Uchiha closed in on her, time slowly growing to a stop around her. Already she could feel the lightning charge the air around her and she could feel the tingling sensation that came with it. Less than a meter separated the attack and her and she could feel her instincts starting to kick in. But before she could actually react a cloud of smoke obscured her sight.

Smoke enveloped the Hokage and the Uchiha and blocked them from the sight of the audience. They heard a cry of pain from within the ground and then the sound of snapping bones was heard as the chirping sound of the Chidori abruptly stopped.

The cloud of smoke cleared away and what was revealed was something that made nearly everyone stare and a couple of people smirk.

Sasuke was lying on his back, holding his right arm that was four times bent into unnatural ways, the broken bones breaking through the skin. Above him stood a young man, easily reaching the height of 166 centimeters. His sun kissed hair had red tips as if dipped in paint, growing a bit past his shoulders, kept out of his eyes by his hitai-ate with a red instead of blue cloth. He was dressed in a simple black, sleeveless shirt, the stylized body of a fox on its front and back in a bright orange color. Red pants hang loosely from his hips, held in place by a black belt. He wore black boots that reached slightly above his ankles. Over this all he wore a white coat, black flames framing the bottom of it. In the middle of this were nine red lines, framing the Uzumaki spiral design of black color.

His red, slitted eyes burned down onto the Uchiha with pure hatred while his lips were drawn up into a snarl, bearing a pair of enlarged canine teeth. Three deep whisker marks on each cheek gave him a feral look. "Uchiha, you attacked the Hokage with the intent to kill; this means treason. Treason is to be punished by death. Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade stared at the boy..... no, the man before her with wide eyes, her mind questioning what she saw, 'Naruto?'

The young Kitsune waited patiently as the woman that was his leader slowly gathered her mind. "Naruto..... let him go. This time I will overlook it." He simply nodded, taking a step away from the downed Last Uchiha. It was only then, as his cloak shifted a bit that Tsunade caught sight of NINE blond tails swishing behind him in an angry manner. "Hatake, take your student and get out of my sight." Not daring to question her Kakashi quickly Shunshined away with Sasuke, giving Naruto one last glance, 'Naruto..... why do you look so much like him?'

The whole stadium was silent, no one dared to utter a word, no one dared to throw an insult. And then, "YOSH!!! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!!!! GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

SLAM!!! "PUT A SOCK IN IT WILL YOU!!!!"

BAM!!! Lee's body hit the floor of the arena hard. Above his unmoving body in the contestants' booth people could see a raging Hinata of all people, fist raised and eyes burning with rage. "ONE MORE WORD ABOUT YOUTH AND I WILL JUUKEN YOUR 'YOUTH' UNTIL I RUN OUT OF CHAKRA!!! NOW START FIGHTING YOU TWO BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND MAKE YOU!!!!"

A needle hitting the ground would have sounded like an explosion courtesy of a certain blond mad bomber in the silence that followed the gentle girl's exclamation. People around her started to inch away and the few males started to mutter words of PMS.

Naruto looked up at his girlfriend in fright, 'Note to self: get protection for my precious made of tempered adamantium ASAP.'

"AND NARUTO-KUN!!! YOU BETTER PREPARE SOMETHING BIG TO MAKE UP FOR THOSE TWO MONTHS YOU WERE GONE. ARE WE CLEAR?!?!"

"Yes Tenshi-hime!!!" Fear and desperation were clear in Naruto's voice and several men in the audience chuckled in pity. The boy was whipped through and through.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, let us fight and revel in our Springtime of Youth together!"

Crickets could be heard in the background and a shiver moved down Naruto's spine as he saw Lee give him the good guy pose with sparkling teeth. "Lee..... no offense but that sounded SO wrong......."

Tsunade had to suppress a small smirk that threatened to take over her lips, "Alright you two; anything goes. Go nuts but let the place stand. Hajime."

Lee was quick to take his stance while Naruto was still looking with fear in his eyes at Hinata. "Naruto-kun," shouted Lee, drawing the Kitsune's attention. "Sorry Lee. I would really love to fight you in a Taijutsu only battle but I can't risk wasting so much energy. I promise you when this is over I will spar seriously with you."

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean," asked Lee confused. "As I said, sorry Lee." Naruto's hands started to blur through hand seals faster than most Jounin could follow him. _"Oni-Fuuton: Kamikaze!" _

In a violent explosion winds started to whip around Naruto's body, leaving deep tears in the ground around him. The Kitsune threw a hand out towards Lee and then the wind changed. All Lee could actually feel was that suddenly all air was forced out of his lungs and them a force slamming into him greater than anything he ever thought possible.

To the audience it seemed as if half of the area was suddenly converted into the eye of a storm. Winds were whipping around so fast and powerful that all they could see was a whirling mass. The barrier Jiraiya had put up was glowing in a bright white, trying to withstand the immense pressure the Jutsu was putting on it. Then a small tear opened in the dome and instantly the winds tore through it. A torrent of winds raced up into the sky, blowing away any cloud in a seven kilometer radius around Konoha, leaving only a clear blue sky.

When the storm settled down everyone was openly gaping at what was left of the arena. The whole area between Naruto and the opposite wall was...... gone....... a large crater that started right at Naruto's feet was all that was left of the arena floor. The crater was easily 30 meters deep and exposing the sewer system that ran below it.

Lee's body was deeply imprinted into the wall, the boy clearly unconscious from the sheer pressure alone. The Genin was clearly not able to move besides the slight raise of his chest. Tsunade appeared standing on the wall next to Lee, checking him over before glaring at Naruto, "Next time use a Jutsu that is NOT S-rank, clear?"

Naruto simply sent her a deadpanned look, "No deal Baa-chan." Tsunade was about to beat the living shit out of the Hanyou when she saw him do one handed Anbu signs. 'You Know why.' The strings quickly connected within her mind and she knew Naruto was talking about the invasion. She had to admit that for a few moments she had forgotten about that. Peeling Lee out of his hole Tsunade Shunshined him directly into the infirmary.

Jiraiya by now was back amongst the living and swiftly named Naruto the winner of this match before calling a 30 minute break to get the arena fixed up for the next round. The audience would normally have protested but they were too shocked. A great many of the older Ninja were staring down at Naruto, his appearance reminding them so much of the late Yondaime it was scary.

Naruto was about to make his way up to the contestants' booth when someone slammed into him. His tails reacted and kept him steady while he found his lips suddenly pressed against a soft pair of lips. His eyes widened for a second before he recognized it was Hinata who was trying to kiss him stupid.

Moving his arms around her Naruto hugged the girl while their lips parted and their tongues sought out each other. They didn't care that everyone in the audience was staring at them with wide eyes before cat calls and whistles filled the air. Neither of the part-immortals gave a damn as both simultaneously raised a hand to the audience and gave them the one finger salute, never breaking the kiss. Many of the audience laughed at the sight while another part scowled at 'the demon brat and his slut'.

When the two teens finally broke for air after what seemed like years they were both flushed and breathless. A chuckle and a giggle behind Naruto made him turn and he saw Sakura and Akuma, standing arm in arm while giving them knowing grins. "Keep the dirt behind closed doors Foxy," chuckled Akuma before Sakura hit him over the head. "Be nice Akuma-kun."

Together the four left the arena, Hinata and Sakura swift to fill in Naruto on what he had missed. The first thing Naruto asked more about was Akuma's new tattoo and the new blade sealed within.

With a small burst of Psynergy Akuma summoned the blade, staring lovingly down onto the shimmering blade. "Actually..... you all know the sword. It used to be Masamune but now...... Like with Kokuei-Tsume it accepted me for some reason I still can't figure out. It changed to what it is now....... the Ryuujin-Ha."

With a flash the weapon was returned into his body, Akuma flexing the joints of his hand a few times.

Sakura couldn't help the pang of jealousy at the way Akuma treated his weapons as if they were lovers to him. A slight blush settled onto her cheeks as her mind was playing her images of things she would like to do with Akuma in the dead of the night.

Naruto's nose twitched a bit and he sniffed audible. "You smell that too? Kinda flower-ish..... with a hint of sweetness......" Sakura's blush deepened while Hinata swiftly whacked Naruto's head, "Keep your nose in check." "Hai Tenshi-hime."

"Say Naruto, why were you late?" asked Akuma, trying to direct the conversation elsewhere as the group stood in line at vendor stand to get something to drink.

The Hanyou's face was split by a grin, "Well, Nee-chan wanted me to train further with my new body as well as pick up..... some trinkets she used to use." "Trinkets," asked Hinata, looking at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto was swift to pacify his girlfriend, "Now Tenshi, don't jump to conclusions just yet. It was just a few items she used before becoming the leader of the Kitsune as well as a few scrolls on Oni-Ninjutsu."

Satisfied for now Hinata let the case rest while she accepted the milkshake Sakura offered her. Those milkshakes had been brought into Konoha by a merchant from Yuki no Kuni and both Hinata and Sakura, along with a great number of other Kunoichi, loved that stuff. Naruto and Akuma were wary of the stuff but tested it anyway. They were about to make their way back to the contestants' booth when suddenly Jiraiya appeared before them.

"Hey Ero-Sennin," greeted Naruto what caused the Sannin to scowl. "Screw you brat," growled the man before turning his attention away. "Akuma; a few words." The Adept nodded, having figured that either of the two Sannin would want to have a slight chat with him over Inferno and Blood.

Placing a hand on the teens shoulder Jiraiya swiftly Shunshined them into Tsunade's office.

**Ω**

The blond was already in her seat and waiting. "Akuma, we need to talk." "I figured that much," muttered the Adept, "You want details on Inferno and Blood." "Who," asked both Sannin in one voice and Akuma could only sigh. "Terry and Mizuri; in the village they are known as Inferno and Blood. It's like Anbu code names, only that the names reflect their fighting style."

Tsunade nodded, lacing her fingers together before resting her chin on them, "What is the deal with them? They dominated their opponents in a way that was scary." Akuma simply gave a dry laugh, "Those two together with Dusty and someone named Twister are amongst the elite of Tsukigakure as they call themselves now. They appear rather young, especially Blood, but in truth they all are in their mid-thirties. If I had to rank them I would say all of them are Jounin level."

"How was it that Mizuri able to control her opponents blood," asked Jiraiya, still feeling a shiver move down his spine at the memory. "Blood is....a very special case you could say. She had a twin sister but she died on a mission. Blood was so filled with grief she drained her sister's body of blood and drank it. Both were strong Mercury Adepts but after that incident Blood's abilities shot through the roof. It was as if she absorbed her sister's powers by drinking her blood. Since then she has been convinced that in drinking her foes blood in large quantities she can absorb their special powers..... and in the case of Adepts she has been right......"

His hands turned to fists and his nails were digging into his palms. "Since then she has used the Elements to drain the blood of any fallen Mercury Adept......" The venom in his voice drew the attention of the two Sannin. "Akuma.... is there something personal between you two," asked Tsunade carefully only to have the teen laugh dryly. "Tsunade-sama, there is something personal between me and EVERY Tsuki old enough to have participated in the slaughter of my family.... but Blood..... she is a very special case......"

His eyes flashed full silver while lightning danced around him, "She drained the blood of my mother, my aunt and my older sister..... she absorbed their power and that alone makes her high on my list of people to finish off........"

Both Sannin shared a look before Jiraiya spoke, "And Terry?" "Inferno..... he was the one to set the pyre aflame that was supposed to kill me...... as well as the fact that he turned all my family's bodies to ash........." Slowly he opened his hands, looking down onto the still present scars of his old seals. "They will not live past today..... no chance....... they will pay for what they did........"

"Akuma," said Tsunade sharply but the Adept cut her off before she could speak more. "Don't mistake me for some one-track minded Avenger like the Uchiha. I do not seek revenge but I will not pass up chances when they are presented." Looking up Akuma fixed both Sannin with ice cold eyes, "On that note, do not be surprised if you will be faced with a Summon of the Lost Age."

Both Sannin felt uncomfortable with this but they knew that if they tried to forbid Akuma from using them the Adept wouldn't care at all. So far the only Summon they knew of was Catastrophe and they were not looking forward to seeing that one. "If that is all, I think I have a tournament to fight," spoke the teen.

"Wait," said Jiraiya, raising his right hand. "If you are able to, capture Tayuya, that cursing red head, and make it look like you killed her." "And prey tell why should I go through that trouble should I face her?" "There is a chance that..... she might be related to Naruto....."

Akuma froze, his mind needed several moments to reboot and process the information. "..... Consider it done," was all he said before walking out of the office.

The two Sannin shared a look, both wondering what brought the sudden mood change. "I just hope he won't tell Naruto just yet," muttered Jiraiya, truly not wishing to see how the blond Hanyou would react. "What do you have in mind for the next round," questioned Tsunade warily. "Well.... I had planned on another round of random one-on-ones....... but now I think I got a better idea......." Giving the old pervert a raised eyebrow Tsunade simply waited to see if she would find a reason to bash his head in..... again.....

**ΩΩΩΩ**

**Translations**

Yuki no Kuni – Land of Snow

Ryuujin-Ha – Dragon King Tooth, formally known as Masamune

Butoukaiken: Shikon no Hekireki – Lightning Fang – The advanced for of the Suraisu no Hekireki. Instead of a single blade made of lightning a quartet of lightning fangs travels in a 45° ankle parallel to each other. Akuma can influence how much damage he actually does by controlling the amount of Chakra/Psynergy he puts into the attack. This can range from simple paralysis (as seen with TenTen) to the full power of a natural thunderbolt.

Kamaitachi no Jutsu – Cutting Whirlwind – Temari's primary way of attacking, unleashing a strong gust or storm with the aid of her fan.

Shinsei: Kihou Goten no Shoujin - Divinity: Purificiation of the High Court – A Jutsu thats design started out when Hyuuga Seraphima, Hinata's mother, started to develop a counter to the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal. Though in theory it's possible to apply the Jutsu to any type of seal with some modifications but that would require a great deal of in depths knowledge of Shinsei Chakra as well as a very deep understanding of Angelic powers. No one besides Seraphima knows what the Jutsu actually does and her having taken that secret to her grave it is unlikely the world will ever know the truth.

Chidori – Thousand Birds – If I need to explain this I would advice you to read the manga or watch the anime.......

Oni-Fuuton: Kamikaze – Demon Wind Style: Divine Wind – Violent storms whip around the user of the Jutsu, leaving very deep tears in the ground around them. With the movements of their arms the suer can direct the storms and shape them in a way he or she sees fit. Due to being an Oni Jutsu normal Chakra alone is not enough to power this Jutsu and at least 50 percent of the total Chakra has to be of demonic nature. The user can decide if the Jutsu shall only deal blunt damage via the sheer impact of if the wind or if the winds shall be sharpened and be able to cut anything in its path to bits.


	30. Chapter 30 Invasion REPOST part 2

I am Sorry to those who were happy to see an update but this is no new Chapter.

It came to my attention that the WHOLE fight with Orochimaru has been cramped into ONE BIG BLOCK by a script. After spending half the day trying to get my formating back I gave up and split the chapter in two and am reposting them now.

Again, sorry to those being happy about an update. But you can expect one in the next.... 10 to 14 days. I just need to smooth out some things before I am able to post.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Akuma entered the stadium with a dark scowl, only to be instantly faced with Inferno and Blood. "My, my; what do we have here," said Blood sweetly with an innocent smile. Akuma needed every single ounce of his willpower to not attack them this very instant; he NEEDED this promotion badly.

"Blood..... rest assured that should we meet in this tournament that we WILL settle what started years ago........" "I count on that Bubbles," growled Inferno out, his lips twitching into a snarl. Akuma closed his eyes, feeling the beast bubble under the surface but he forced it down.... for now.

"Trust me Inferno," whispered Akuma in a low voice, his eyes opening slightly. "We all three know what will happen soon enough; we'll settle things then." The two Tsuki seemed shortly surprised as Akuma brushed past them but then Blood turned, "How do you know about that?" drawing his lips into a vicious smirk Akuma revealed what seemed to be a set of enlarged canine teeth, "A little dragon hissed me a hint."

Had Akuma bothered to actually examine their face he could have seen a scowl of hatred and a grin of sadistic lust. One way or the other.... things would be interesting if those three clashed.

**Ω**

Up in the contestants' booth the other seven hopefuls were waiting for the next round to start. Akuma wasted no time and stepped up behind Sakura, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Sakura leaned her head back, resting it on his left shoulder while trying to catch his eyes. The only time he got all cuddly was when he knew shit would go down hard and heavy. "What's the matter," whispered Sakura as both Genin watched how the audience filtered back into the rows.

"If you are faced with Inferno..... make it quick; he's a hothead, kinda like Naruto used to be only without any conscience. Blood..... if you face her.... please, just give up......." Giving the male a pointed look Sakura had to suppress a snarl, "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I know you have grown strong and you are indeed strong enough to give most of the Adepts I remember a run for their money but..... Blood is not your average Adept..... So far you have yet to show her that you are a Mercury Adept but as soon as she finds out she will move the Elements themselves to drink your blood...... And with her specialty that is a rather easy feat......." His voice dropped just above a whisper, "I don't want to lose you....."

Sakura's anger was gone by now, raising her left hand to softly place it against Akuma's cheek, "I won't promise anything but I will be careful." Sighing Akuma knew that this was the best he would be able to get.

Down in the arena things were about to get interesting. Jiraiya had appeared and was observing the repairs. Satisfied with the work the Sannin turned to address the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a seat as the next round of the Chuunin exams is about to start!" the chatter amongst the audience died down as everyone settled into their seats.

In the Kage booth Tsunade saw with a growl that the Kazekage wasn't there yet. 'Great..... where is the bloody snake?' Being discrete she signaled two of her Anbu to investigate and both left in a swirl of leafs. "Something the matter Tsunade-hime?" asked the Raikage and the Slug Princess needed all her willpower NOT to give the man a ticket home vie Tsunade Air. "Nothing of true importance Raikage-sama. I am just worried about Kazekage-sama; I wouldn't want him to miss his son's and daughter's fights."

The old Raikage nodded, obviously accepting the excuse but Tsunade saw how the muscles around his shoulders and jaw tightened. 'So he is in this and is worried about Orochimaru ditching him...... He should be worried.....' Forcing herself to relax enough so she wouldn't crack her knuckles Tsunade turned back to the arena. From what the old perv told her the next round would truly be interesting for a Chuunin exam.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next round will be a two part: in two battle royal with five people each only the last two standing will be permitted to proceed into the final round. The rules are as follows: don't harm the audience; that is it." The audience started to shout for the man to get it on already and Jiraiya cursed them for rushing things. "Now, would the following people come down into the arena: Subaku no Temari, Tayuya, Mizuri, Enrest Terry and Ryoushi Akuma."

Up in the booth people Temari was rather uneasy. She had seen the hostility between Akuma and the Tsuki and right now she feared to be caught in the crossfire. Tayuya was cursing in her mind enough for a whole ship of sailors at the match up. Sure, with her Cursed Seal she could mop the floor with all of them from what she saw but then she would be too drained to fight in the invasion.

Blood and Inferno were the first to reach the arena, Inferno rising from the dusty ground and Blood forming her body out of water. Temari used her fan to glide down into the arena. Tayuya appeared with a typical Shunshin. Akuma was still standing besides Sakura, holding her close while his eyes seemed unfocused. "Ryoushi! Get your ass down here," shouted Jiraiya, drawing the Adept's attention.

Giving Sakura a soft peck on the cheek he stepped back before his shadow rose from the ground and consumed his body. Down in the arena a shadow rose before it formed Akuma's body.

The five genin stood in a pentagram formation, Akuma opposite of Blood and Inferno with Temari on his left and Tayuya on his right. The Adept's eyes were solely focused on the other two Adept's, cold and slowly blending over to a perfect silver. He could feel the beast rage and rattle it's chains but he calmed it, whispering words that soon it would be freed.

"You know the rules brats; get it on." and with that the fight was on. Tayuya whipped out her flute, ready to let her haunting music do its magic. Temari unfolded her fan in a fluid motion, positioning it before herself in a defensive manner. The three Adept's stood unmoving, glaring at each other with ice cold eyes.

Then Akuma spoke, his voice chilling, "Red, Sandy; stay out of this fight." "Fuck you you little shit stain! You dickless tree hugger can kiss my ass before sucking off some slug!" Sending a glance at the cursing red head Akuma's eyes seemed to glow for a moment before the elements bent to his will.

Before Tayuya could as much as blink the ground around her moved and two large pieces of hard and solid earth rose left and right before snapping together like the jaws of a beast. A cry of pain came from within while the ground under the now floating mass of stone and rock tore open, opening a dark and black abyss. The stone mass containing the still screaming Tayuya swiftly dropped into the abyss before the hole closed up, sealing the Kunoichi's screams away.

The whole of the audience and the arena was dead silent at this, no one saying a word. Then suddenly Inferno began to laugh, "Quite ruthless, wouldn't you say Bubbles?" "Ruthless," asked Akuma as slowly a vicious smirk played over his lips and revealing a whole set of enlarged canine teeth. "Let me show you ruthless."

In the blink of an eye Akuma zero-ed his gravity seals and rushing towards the two Tsuki, his body held low to the ground. Inferno moved to stand before Blood, bending his knees and holding his hands at shoulder height.

The two males locked eyes and the cold silver of Akuma clashed with the hot green blue of Inferno. Inferno suddenly punched his open hands forward, a beam of searing flames bursting from each hand.

Akuma's body burst into dust as the searing flames reached him, leaving but a large cloud behind.

Inferno and Blood moved to stand back to back, both ready for anything the Terror of Vale could throw at them. They were not stupid; the sudden burst of speed told them that they were not facing some half-assed punk but a formidable foe that would take every opening he could find. Suddenly the ground began to shake under their feet and then tore open. Both Tsuki jumped away, turning in the air to face the rift in the ground.

Blood's eyes widened as she saw a small string of dust stand unnaturally in the air. "'FERNO!"

Her shout came too late. Faster than her partner could react the string of dust shot upwards and wrapped around Blood's body. A soft gale moved around her before she could feel a new weight.

Right behind her Akuma had appeared in a combined Venus/Jupiter Psynergy. His grin was vicious as his arms wrapped around the short woman and he whispered into her ear. "Feel honored..... you shall be the first witness of a combined Psynergy. _DESTRUCTION TEMPEST!!"_

In a single second enormous storms exploded from within Akuma, instantly turning into a massive twister around him and Blood. The dark winds blocked them from the audience but the female screams from within told the audience what happened.

Then suddenly the sky was lit up with a great number of lightning bolts that soon weaved into the storms of the twisting mass of wind. The storm was lit brightly by the torrents of lightning flowing through it, the spectacle an awe-inspiring sight if it wasn't a lethal technique.

Down on the ground Temari was holding onto her folded fan in desperation, having rammed the massive weapon deep into the ground. She couldn't believe the sheer power behind the storm. Already the arena was filled with deep tears that only grew in size as the storm ripped more and more of the earth away.

The cries of Blood filled the air as slowly, layer by layer her skin was torn off, soon followed by her fat and muscle tissue. The lightning that charged the air was no help as it sent jolt after jolt of intense pain through her body. She couldn't form a single coherent thought while she clearly heard Akuma laugh into her ear. "Ahahahahahaha! Vengeance is a dish best served slow and brutal, don't you think..... cousin?"

Her eyes widened, both in pain and in shock as the teen behind her spoke a truth she had buried for years and even hid from the Elders. An especially loud cry ripped from the depths of her lungs as Akuma dug a hand into her chest, easily able to break past the bones of her ribcage. She could feel how something forced her heart to start beating faster and faster and then suddenly all made sense to her.

Akuma's grin was devious as he slowly pulled Blood's still erratically beating heart from her chest and held it before her. Lightning danced around his bloody hand before he sent one last burst of Psynergy through his hand and the organ exploded in his very hand, right in front of Blood. "Farewell Traitor....."

The audience watched in fright as the twister suddenly grew in diameter, before suddenly collapsing inwards. In a violent explosion of wind and lightning the combined attack ended.

Slowly they saw how a blood covered Akuma dropped to the ground, a still smoldering and torn carcass falling at his feet.

Inferno could only stare at the carcass with wide eyes, slowly rage and madness entering his eyes. "You.... YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?"

Akuma turned to him, eyes cold and unforgiving, "Monster? Come on, you called me that years ago. How could I? How could YOU kill off the Eclipse Clan? You didn't ask; you all just rushed in. I am just repaying the favor."

His voice and face darkened as every ninja could feel how the Adept molded his Chakra. "But then again, you pompous fools never thought for yourself. Stupid lap dogs of the Elders. Even now you are too proud to actually live up to the name of a 'Ninja Village'. All your Chakra could fit into a baby. But unlike you..... I am not a one trick pony." Out of nowhere Akuma pulled an old and worn tome, bound in black leather it seemed.

He held it before him in his left hand, the book falling open on a random page. He raised his right hand to hover above the open book and black Chakra started to dance around his hand. Suddenly the pages in the book began to turn quickly as he closed his eyes and very soon the black Chakra was joined by his silvery Psynergy.

People could see the panic that slowly appeared on Inferno's face. "Where by the Elements did you find the Tomegathericon?!" His voice was a desperate cry to stall for time but it went unheard of by the concentrating and now sweating Akuma.

Suddenly the pages stopped turning and a strange pulse of kinds seemed to flow from the book. Slowly Akuma opened his eyes and spoke in a gravely and dead voice, _"Call Dullahan." _

A new pulse came from the book but this time much stronger and a small shockwave was actually visible in the air. Suddenly a giant seal started to carve itself into the ground around Akuma's feet, it's whole design more complex than anything your typical ninja had ever seen.

Jiraiya observed the seal and with no little shock recognized the basic design. In the ninja way this seal was used to open a portal to.... the Underworld.... the Land of the Dead. The Sannin could only hope Akuma REALLY knew what he was doing there......

An unworldly energy began to flow from the seal and it started to glow strong enough to block it and Akuma from sight. After several moments people could hear the heavy sound of metal moving against metal before slowly the light faded.

Right behind Akuma stood something that people could only call a giant suit of heavy armor. Towering at nearly five meters the armor was huge compared to its summoner. The armor was of a strange blue color, its appearance bulky and slow.

Inferno was shaking where he stood, cold sweat running down his face as he stared at the suit of armor that seemed to be just as any other armor: inanimate.

The audience wondered what this was all about while they watched how Akuma, who had dropped on one knee and was breathing heavily, slowly stood back up. He closed the book and let it disappear in his coat to be forgotten for now. "I see that you remember the Guardian of Iris." His voice was colder than the mountain tops of Yuki no Kuni and sharper than any weapon ever forged by mankind.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!?!?! YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND YOU FOOL!!!" Inferno's shouts of panic caused a suddenly light to appear in the eye slits of Dullahan's helmet and with strange squeaks the armor seemed to straighten up. Pure energy started to crack around its left gauntlet and soon enough the energy manifested into a single giant sword of energy that was directly attached to the gauntlet. **"Who summoned me into the plane of the living?" **

Its voice was raspy, metallic and utterly evil in the core. Most people in the audience felt shivers go from their toes to the tips of each hair and most of the ninja felt like they should prepare for a fight.

"It was I, descendant of Eclipse," spoke Akuma in a strangely formal tone. Dullahan turned its massive body to face the Adept and people shivered as they could hear its blade humming with energy. **"Descendant of Eclipse, Heir of the Eight....... What is thy command?" **

"Feast on this scum's soul till your dark desire is fulfilled for the time being," said Akuma in a voice that would make Orochimaru proud, the grin on his face speaking of pure and utter hatred.

Dullahan seemed to nod its head before it suddenly disappeared from sight. Suddenly Inferno cried out in pain as a massive blade of energy sprouted from his chest. In less than a second the heavy armor had moved behind the Adept and plugged its blade through him like a hit knife through butter.

Strangely it seemed as if Inferno was leaving an afterimage next to him before the slightly blurry form clear was removed from the physical body. The blurry image was soon absorbed into Dullahan and people were sure they could hear a happy sigh. **"Traitors..... always such a spicy taste in their souls........" **

Silence reignedfor a few moments before the grinding of metal against metal was heard. Everyone saw how Dullahan turned to Akuma before it seemed to nod, **"As thou commands me." **and with a flash the armor was gone from the arena.

Akuma was standing near the middle of the arena, still gathering his breath from summoning this being from beyond the grave. With shaky movements he popped a Soldier Pill as well as a Psynergy Crystal, sighing as his energy levels started to rise swiftly. 'By the Elements...... fuck..... that drained way more Psynergy I thought it would...... hopefully I will get some time to rest......'

Jiraiya appeared between Akuma and a still shaken Temari, announcing them as the winners of this free for all fight. Slowly the crowd started to cheer them on, even if Temari hadn't fought herself it was still commendable that she was still able to stand. Before the two walked up back into the contestants' booth Jiraiya placed a hand on Akuma's shoulder. "Where did you take her," whispered the man lowly.

"Ryoushi residence. She'll be secure there unless people start to directly target it. And even then they need to get past a few surprises," answered the teen in a low voice. They nodded at each other, the Sannin demanding to know what was up with that summon earlier. But for now things had to go on as if nothing happened.

**Ω**

In in the Kage booth the Raikage was getting nervous. So far each Konoha Genin had proven to be one hell of a fighter in one way or the other. He was starting to doubt that it had been a wise idea to join the Snake Sannin in his schemes.

Tsunade was grinning slightly although she had been shaken by the ferocity Akuma had shown towards the Tsuki nin. "That was truly an interesting show of power, wouldn't you say so too Raikage-sama?" "It was..... I truly wonder where your Genin learned this Jutsu; it has a lot resemblance to a Jutsu our demon whore was known for."

Tsunade gripped the armrests of her chair hard as she tried to control herself from ripping the man to pieces with her bare hands. "Raikage-sama..... if you don't refrain from insulting the female gender I fear that I will have to strangle you with your own intestines," hissed the Slug Sannin through her teeth and with murder burning in her eyes.

The man's reply was cut off as Jiraiya called the other five Chuunin hopefuls down into the arena.

**Ω**

Jiraiya looked from one of the five Genin to the next, in his mind wondering when Orochimaru would start his invasion. "You know the rules gakis; Hijame."

Instantly Hinata and Naruto moved to stand together, the boy swift to throw off his coat and revealing his inhuman features fully.

Kiba was feeling truly uneasy about Naruto. His instincts were screaming at him to tug his tail between his legs and get the fuck out of there. And Akamaru wasn't better, the small puppy hidden in his hood and shivering in fright.

Gaara stood as passive ever, arms crossed over his chest while glaring at everyone. Shukaku was whispering potential ways to get rid of Sakura and Kiba but she drew a blank when it came to Naruto and Hinata. 'Naruto...... you are the greatest challenge........'

Sakura cursed her luck, her inner persona trying to pull out her hair. 'Just great...... This is the worst match up I could have drawn...... I will get you back for this you damned pervert.'

Before either of them could move to actually attack feathers fell from the sky. Kiba dropped like a sack of coals while the other four were swift to get rid of the Genjutsu.

And then hell broke loose. From everywhere disguised Kumo and Suna ninja appeared, racing through the audience and starting to kill off anything in sight.

A moment later and a good hundred Anbu flooded the stadium to face off against the attackers.

Tremors shook the ground as at the gates several multi-headed snakes appeared and started to tear into Konoha.

Alerts rang through all of Konoha, signaling for the civilians to head for the shelter rooms under the Hokage monument.

While Sakura woke Kiba and Akamaru Akuma appeared in the arena as well as Neji, TenTen, Lee and Temari, shortly followed by Anko, Asuma, Genma, Hayate and a few other Jounin. "It has begun, you know what to do; Subaku, go with them" said Anko sharply as she flicked a Kunai into the forehead of a Kumo nin that had tried to snatch Hinata.

Naruto, Akuma, Sakura and Hinata nodded, before they all zero-ed their weights and dashed into the crowd, cutting through a good number of enemy ninja on the way with Temari and Gaara close behind. "Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee: stay together and watch your backs. Help the Jounin clear out the stadium and then help secure the civilians' retreat," instructed Asuma while he pulled out his trench knifes.

Neji and TenTen nodded, having by now been briefed on the situation by one of the medics but Kiba and Lee were ignorant to it. "What the heck is going on," barked Kiba, barely avoiding a messily thrown Kunai. "Can't you see that we are under attack," snapped Anko, throwing out her left arm and sending a hail of Shuriken into an approaching Suna nin. "This is an invasion! Now start the fighting!" With a battle cry Anko launched herself into a mixed group of Kumo and Suna, eyes dancing with morbid glee.

"You heard the crazy bitch," muttered Genma as he spat his Senbon into the face of an incoming Suna nin. "YOSH! Neji my rival, let us fight!" "For just this once I have to whole-heartedly agree with you Lee," said Neji as his Byakugan activated and scanned for the closest Kumo nin. The time for vengeance was today.

"Alright dog boy, get in close and I will cover u." declared TenTen as she pulled out a large sealing scroll. Inuzuka had a far away look on his face and a second later a loud, canine howl filled the air. It was as if the howl had triggered something in both Kiba and Akamaru as Kiba's appearance became more feral and Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba. "The pack hunts," was all he said before the two jumped onto action. _"GATSUUGA!" _

**Ω**

Team 11 and the Sand siblings were rushing through the streets. "Naruto, Hinata, leave the works to us," shouted Akuma as he cut a Kumo nin in half with Kokuei-Tsume. "You two give Danzou our greetings! Dullahan is stationed at the entrance we found! It will back you up! Just stay out of its way! If you get her bring her to the estate!" Naruto couldn't help but smile softly at the Adept, "Thanks...... I owe y-" "Stuff it Naruto! You would do the same for us! Now get going!"

"Good luck to you," said Hinata, slamming her open palm onto the face of a Suna nin before she and Naruto broke off from the group and headed southwest.

"What about us?" asked Gaara as his sand enveloped a group of stunned Suna ninja and in a second crushed them to mush. "You come with me to the hospital," said Sakura as she let her Chakrams fly and tear into the skin of several Oto ninja. "Cover me while I help treat the wounded." "Then step closer," said the red head as the cork on his back dissolved and gathered under his feet. "One hair out of place on her Subaku and you will pay," shouted Akuma, sending a Thunder Mine towards an incoming group.

The red head nodded before he lifted a sand platform off the ground and swiftly followed Sakura's directions. That left Temari and Akuma standing back to back as a large number of mixed enemy ninja closed in on them from all sides. "So, how we going to do this?" asked Temari, opening her fan.

Akuma rested Kokuei-Tsume over his left shoulder as Ryuujin-Ha appeared in his left hand in a reverse grip. "Easy, we take them down hard, fast and violent," growled the teen as eyes glowed for a moment and the ground under some enemies exploded upwards. Temari raised her fan while Akuma's body tensed, "Sounds good to me for now!" and then both charged into the fight, prepared to slay as many as it would take to drive them back.

**Ω**

The hospital was already in utter chaos, injured civilians coming in with a few mixed Shinobi and Kunoichi in between. Shizune was shouting commands left and right, "GET ME AN OPERATION ROOM NOW! Get the ninja back in the fight ASAP! YOU! Get every reserves of painkiller down here!"

"SHIZUNE-SEMPAI!" The brunette turned and saw Sakura run towards her and the medic couldn't help but be slightly relieved. "Sakura! Great timing! Help me deal with the ninja to get them back outside! We need someone to protect the hospital!" "I will see to that." Shizune spun to the person next to Sakura and saw Gaara turning to walk back outside.

"You are a Suna nin!" "Why should we trust you?" screamed several people around the red head. Silently he removed his hitai-ate with his sand..... before he crushed it to bits. "My alliance does no longer lie with them. My alliance lies with Uzumaki. As long as he fights for Konoha I will fight by his side." Without anyone trying to stop him he walked outside, sand rising around him as soon as he stepped past the door.

The shocked silence was broken as a new convoy of injured came in and Shizune went back to barking commands left and right while Sakura swiftly put on a nurse vest and put up her hair with two Senbon. Green Chakra coated her hands as she stepped next to a Chuunin who had his arms shattered and a stab wound in his stomach.

**Ω**

In the Kage booth Tsunade stood opposite of the Raikage, his Bolt standing behind him. "Your scheme has failed, surrender and we will let you retreat," said Tsunade as her Anbu gathered behind her. "NO! The fat pig is mine!" The Anbu with the black flame on her mask tore it off..... and revealed a raging Yugito. "I will gut you, burn you, fry you; I will return all you did to me ten thousand fold!"

Red Chakra started to bubble from under her skin as pitch black flames appeared in her hands. Her pupils turned to slits as she thrust her hands towards the stunned Raikage, a massive stream of black fire bursting forward.

The Raikage stood no chance as his body was burned away in a matter of moments, leaving nothing but ash behind. The Bolt were clearly stunned at this and barely moved as Yugito dropped on all fours, her Chakra coating her whole body and forming two thin tails behind her. She hissed loudly before she charged the closest Bolt, jumping and sinking her fangs into his throat before ripping his throat open.

One BOLT tried to flee but soon found a massive cleaver sticking from his chest. "Where do you think you're going," growled the owner, as he tore his mask off and revealed Zabuza. "The fun is just about to start!"

A dome of ice mirrors covered the whole booth and soon enough dozens of reflection of the Anbu with the snowflake mask stared down on the Bolt. Without a word a rain of Senbon Needles went down on them.

Tsunade watched impassively as Zabuza, Haku and Yugito slaughtered the Bolt before turning to the remaining Anbu behind her. "Go. Drive them back! THROW THEM OUT OF OUR HOME!" "Hai!" removing their masks Kurenai and Gay jumped into the chaotic battle below, soon followed by Iruka who pulled his Ninja-To from his back.

Tsunade looked up at the closest snake summon that was slithering towards the stadium and a grim look set on her face. "Not on my watch." With a Shunshin she appeared on the roof, glaring at the summon one last time before she launched forward, her fist pulled back. Time to show them not to mess with Konoha!

**Ω**

Naruto and Hinata landed in an offside district of Konoha, tall building rising above them. Their faces were indifferent masks as the approached the building straight ahead. 'Soon..... soon mother.......,' though Naruto as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand and blasting open the door. "KNOCK KNOCK DANZOU!!"

The two Genin stepped into the entrance hall and were instantly surrounded by at least 20 Root Anbu. At the top of the stairway stood the old warmonger, clearly about to retreat to a secure place. "Uzumaki? What are you doing here," asked the man in a cold voice. "What do you think?! I WANT MY MOTHER BACK!"

"Your mother? Silly boy. She died the very night you were born," said Danzou with a icy smile. "BULLSHIT!! I know that you abducted her! You took her away for some sick experiments!"

"Even if I had boy..... you have no proof. And even if you had....... you will die here today. ROOT!"

Each Root jumped towards the pair, weapons drawn and read to kill. Before either of them could reach Naruto or Hinata though a loud crash came from above.

A massive metal arm tore through the wall and slammed into the Root, swatting them aside as if they were insects. The wall grumbled away and revealed..... Dullahan. **"My master demands your death fleshling..... thou shall not lay a hand on those two......." **

The ancient Guardian stepped into the building, debris falling as it crushed the ceiling before engaging the Root in a mortal battle. More and more Root appeared from Danzou's mansion and attacked the metal giant that tore into them with a speed that should not be possible for something that size.

Naruto snatched up Hinata's wrist and pulled her along, "Come! The cellar!" Focusing her Chakra Hinata activated her Byakugan, scanning for a hidden entrance. "Naruto! Twenty meters ahead is a large corridor directly below us, six meters down!" "Got you."

Two Kage Bunshin popped into existence next to Naruto and both created a Rasengan. With a collective cry the two spinning orbs of Chakra were slammed into the floor and swiftly tore away the wood, concert and stone.

Naruto and Hinata waited for a second before the memory of the two Bunshin reached Naruto. "They are through." inspecting the wide hole for a second both Genin jumped down into the darkness.

They landed in a dark corridor, crouch low as Hinata used her Byakugan to look around. Steel doors were in regular intervals in both walls, most looking rust. "Can you see anything alive," whispered Naruto as some dust fell from the ceiling, probably due to the battle that raged upstairs. "Nothing..... But I can see a few Chakra signatures 800 meters southwest, 30 meters down." "Let's go." "Hai."

The two sprinted down the corridor, Naruto's red eyes glowing in the dark. 'Mother....... just hold on..... I am coming for you......'

They ran for what felt like ages, stopping at corner to let Hinata make another scan. "Naruto! Seven Chakra signatures just ahead...... they are standing at a stairway leading down." "Root?" "Hai." "Alright...... you ready?" "As ready as I will ever be." Naruto grinned sinisterly as he dropped to all fours, his hands and claws cracking with electricity before her ran down the corridor, Hinata just behind him.

Rounding the last corner Naruto saw the Root stand there and he swiftly jumped into a spin, _"TSUUGA!!" _The red-blue drill tore five of the Root apart before they even knew what was happening. The last two pulled out there weapons and were about to charge Naruto when their bodies stopped moving. Looking down slowly they could see a large hole in their chest, right where their hearts should be beating. The slowly fell forward, revealing Hinata stand behind them and her hands still steaming with Chakra.

Nodding at each other the two Genin raced down the stairs, preparing themselves for more blood and death.

**Ω**

Gaara was standing in front of the hospital, a dark smirk playing on his lips as his sand crushed yet another group of Suna ninja that tried to attack the medics outside. The hospital was filled to the brim and they had to treat the lighter cases on the area just outside of the building.

"Gaara." shooting a look over his shoulder the red head saw Sakura walk closer, blood covering her front, hands, arms and face. "How are you holding up," asked the pinkette, brushing some blood from her cheeks. "I will prevail," answered the teen. "Good. We have most people stabilized by now but I am running low on Chakra. Soon I will have to rely on my Psynergy to heal them." "You should rest," said Gaara as his eyes flickered to yet ANOTHER Suna nin that tried to attack the hospital only to have a sand spike stab him through the chest.

"I cannot rest," said Sakura stubbornly. "Besides me Shizune has only five other ninja medics. She needs me, no matter what." Gaara slowly nodded his head. Very slowly he was understanding the word 'compassion'. "I.... I feel as if I can go on forever," he muttered, watching how his sand rose to block a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai. "Is this what it feels like..... to care.....?" Sakura smiled softly, "Hai." "Then...... I like it......." Sakura softly placed her hand on his right shoulder before Shizune's voice called her back inside.

**Ω**

Temari swung her fan in a wide arc, the cutting winds of her Kamaitachi tearing several Oto ninja to ribbons. Behind her she could hear Akuma shout something before several torrents of fire exploded from under some Kumo ninja. "This is pointless," shouted Temari as she folded up her fan and slammed it on the head of a Suna ninja that came too close for comfort.

"Tell me about it," shouted the Adept back. "_Butoukaiken: Kokuei-Tsume: Ba-Suto!" _The blade shards tore through anyone in their path, killing them in a matter of seconds before the blade reformed.

Standing back to back the two Genin observed the diminishing enemies around them, many of them now vary of them. "Do you have something to take care of them all at once," muttered Temari, feeling the drain on her Chakra and hoping she could get a breather in soon. "Matter of fact I do. Cover me till I am finished with this Jutsu." Stabbing his two swords into the ground Akuma started to speed through a long string of hand seals, molding what was left of his Chakra.

Temari felt how suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up straight. She could feel that whatever her partner was doing was big. She nervously counted the seconds, looking around for anyone approaching them. No one noticed the dark clouds that gathered above them.

"Sometime this century would be nice," hissed Temari as she saw how several prepared to jump them from different sides. Akuma gave no reply, having his eyes closed and still flashing through hand seals as if his life depended on it. Then he held the last sign, his eyes snapping open and speaking, _"Raiton: Kujo no Kouu." _

Flashes of light made most look skywards and what they saw made many pale. Right above them a huge, black cloud had gathered, its insides flashing with lightning. And then it began. Hundreds of lightning bolts came down at once from the sky, striking the area around Temari and Akuma. In a few moments the air was filled with rolling thunder and the cries of the dead. Many were liquefied on the spot, others had the insides cooked before life left them. But in the end.... all died.

Akuma breathed heavily, sweat dripping down his face like water as he grabbed his blades, Kokuei-Tsume's chains clicking together loudly. "You ready for more," asked Temari, slightly concerned for the Adept. "Hai. This is my home. I lost my home once, this time I will fight till I drop dead to keep what I have now." Pulling himself upwards with his swords Akuma and Temari jumped onto the closest roof to get a good look around.

They could see several large toads battle some snakes in the distance at the west gate. At the east wall the attackers were retreating slowly. At the south gate they could see the tide of battle going back and forth. Akuma's eyes narrowed as he saw that some attacks there were not Ninjutsu. "South gate..... Vale Adepts....." Temari saw from the corner of her eyes how his knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on his swords.

Looking at her Akuma spoke in a low voice, "Go for the hospital. You have done enough." "The hell I have," shouted Temari, glaring at him. "I know what you're planning and I KNOW that should you die on me Sakura will kill me; I like to live so no deal!" Akuma chuckled lowly, his swords melting back into his body for the moment. He was tired, his body cried for rest but his mind was still strong. "You're some woman. Fine, lets find us some more targets." Grinning Temari followed him over the roofs. She found the attitude of her Konoha friends way more appealing than that back in Suna.......

**Ω**

Hinata and Naruto had made progress through the maze like dungeon, running only into a handful of Root on the way. But something was setting them on edge. Naruto could taste a foul stench in the air and it was slowly making him more aggressive.

"Naruto!" "What's the matter?" Hinata had placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping both of them. "I.... I can see several people just ahead..... four Chakra sources.... two are very week..... one I would say is in a coma..... the other two are strong.. Oh Kami-same....." "What?!" "one.... one of them is Kabuto......"

"Kabuto..... he works for Oro-teme....." Naruto felt how Kyuubi shortly took over his nose and his sense of smell shot through the roof. **"Naruto! IT'S HIM!! HE IS THERE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT I SAY!!!" **He could feel her trying to take over, to push him aside. Closing his eyes to block out the growing headache Naruto spoke lowly. "It's him..... Orochimaru....." Hinata gasped, her eyes going wide in shock. Looking at her Naruto's eyes showed a determination beyond what normally shown in his eyes. "Come."

Pumping Chakra to their legs the two raced down the corridors, Naruto in the lead while he tried to keep his nee-chan at bay for now. Rounding a corner Naruto saw Kabuto stand in front of a cell and Naruto felt how Kyuubi got partly into control. "K**A**B**UT**O-**T**E**M**E!!"

The spectacled teen looked up and was shocked as he saw Naruto race down the corridor, red Chakra forming a cloak around him. "Orochimaru-sama!" the medic's cry caused someone to step out of the cell. Next to the medic stood the Snake Sannin, wondering what had Kabuto so worried. He looked up just in time to a massive claw made of pure Chakra race for him and he jumped back into the cell and let Kabuto take the force of the blow.

The medic cried out in pain as the demonic Chakra ate away at his skin, burning his flesh and flooding his mind with anguish while he was launched down the corridor.

Naruto skidded to a stop right at the cell door, his face a feral mask and his eyes burning red and glowing. He could see the surprised Snake Sannin stand in the middle of the cell. Right behind him, chained to a wall by her arms was a woman who seemed to be in.... maybe her late thirties. Her fiery red hair grew well to the ground and pooled at her feet. Her skin was pale from the lack of sun and covered in dirt, blood and other bodily fluids. Old scars covered her nude body, clearly visible on her undernourished body. She had nearly no muscles worth calling that. A needle in her left arm obviously gave her the most basic of nutritions to keep her alive.

Kneeling next to the female was another woman. She had brown hair, also grown well past her height. She seemed slightly better nourished than the older woman. She had brown eyes that were opened wide in shock and surprise while two red streaks were tattooed under her eyes and down her cheek bones. She was just as pale, though her body seemed less scared.

"Oh, who do we have here," smirked the Sannin, his forked tongue licking his lips. Naruto snarled darkly at the man, "Oro-teme...... you will pay for what you did......." "And what would that be Naruto-chan?"

"**NARUTO!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!!!" **Kyuubi was raging in his mind, her eyes glowing with hatred.

Naruto's eyes started glowing in an even deeper red and if looks could kill the Sannin would have been reduced to ash in a matter of nanoseconds. "Orochimaru.... you were the very reason I lost my father...... your ambitions..... and today..... today is the day of reckoning!"

In the blink of an eye Naruto was in front of the Sannin and delivered a vicious uppercut at the man. Surprised by the speed and power the Hanyou displayed Orochimaru was unable to dodge or block. The blow was strong enough to actually launch the Sannin through the ceiling and Naruto was swift to follow the man through the hole.

Hinata stepped into the room, moving slowly towards the two woman. "Don't worry. We're here to get you out." "W-wh-who.... are....y-y-yo-u....," asked the brunette while she stared at Hinata. "Details later. Right now we have to get out of here and get you and her to safety. And we need to hurry, Konoha is under attack."

"A-t-ta-ck? Is the war.... still.... goi-ing.....?" using her Psynergy Hinata was quick to turn the chains to rust while her face darkened, "The war with Iwa is long since past. We are under attack by the joined forces of Kumo, Suna and Oto." "Oto," asked the brunette as Hinata lifted the older woman over her shoulders. "Orochimaru's village, let's leave it at that. Enough talk, we have to get out of here fast."

**Ω**

After a lot of fighting and blood Konoha was slowly managing to drive back the invaders. The stadium had been cleared by now and the Anbu had started to spread out and clean up. Tsunade had gathered Anko, Asuma, Genma, Zabuza, Haku, Kurenai, Guy and Yugito around her as they stood on the roof of the stadium. "Alright, spread out in pairs and round up the enemy. Show them no mercy unless they surrender." She was about to announce the teams when slight tremors rocked the stadium.

All looked to the southwest and what they saw made all gape. Tsunade recognized the giant snake as Manda as soon as she lay eyes on the ugly walking wallet. But what was frightening her was the other giant animal. Towering above the roofs of Konoha and opposing Manda was a white Kitsune. It's eight tails were slowly moving behind it, the posture of the Kitsune clearly ready to pounce Manda.

"OH SHIT," shouted Anko, recognizing the white Kitsune instantly. "You know what this is about," asked Tsunade sharply as all nine of the rushed towards the scene. "Hai. That is the second in command of the Kitsune clan, Hinotekimi. He is just one tail from being Boss." Wondering shortly about Anko's choice of wording Tsunade soon realized what she meant and her face paled slightly. 'If SHE appears...... oh Kami......'

As they raced over the roofs they saw a great number of two or three tailed Kitsune race through the streets below them, tearing into Oto, Kumo and Suna alike while protecting any Konoha. Several were seen with wounded on their backs and racing them towards the hospital. Tsunade couldn't help but smile on the inside as most Konoha citizens were too shocked by the aid of the Kitsune to be afraid of them. Preparing herself to summon Katsuyu Tsunade hoped that they would be in time before Naruto did anything more stupid than facing a Sannin alone.

**Ω**

At the south gate the Konoha ninja were faced with a strange small but powerful group. They were throwing around what seemed to be Ninjutsu as if they had no limit to Chakra. Morino Ibiki was there supervising the defense. The scarred interrogation specialist was scowling deeply as the group of maybe 50 was slowly getting closer and closer to the gate. He hated to admit it but those people were good; too good for his liking. If that went on then they would breach into Konoha soon.

Feeling a shift of wind behind him Ibiki spun around and saw Ryoushi and that sand girl land on the gate behind him, both smeared with blood from head to toe. "What are you doing here," barked Ibiki only to be cut of by Akuma. "I am doing what I am supposed to do: take responsibility." "What the fuck are you talking about brat," growled Ibiki while he kept his eyes on the fighting.

"Those are Adepts, just like me; they came because of me and now it's time I show Vale not to mess with me anymore." Again the teens eyes blended over to a pure silver, "Buy me some time and I will get rid of them. On my mark call our forces back swiftly." Clasping his hands in a praying manner Akuma began to focus his Psynergy, hoping that he would have enough to pull off what needed to be done.

Ibiki had seen what the boy had summoned the last time and he had to admit, having that Dulla-something here right now would be a great help. Barking orders to the closest ninja Ibiki made sure that every Konoha nin was ready to pull back at his mark. He could only hope that the brat knew what he was doing.

**Ω**

Sakura and Gaara looked up into the sky as slowly the sunlight faded away. They could only watch as five blue streaks shot towards the sun and very slowly a shadow moved over the sun. Lightning started to crack in the clear sky as the sun was fully covered, completing the eclipse. A roar filled the air as very slowly the lightning gathered in the south. Moments later everyone who looked up into the sky saw a huge, yellow-golden dragon float in the air, two massive wings keeping it airborne.

A small spark appeared on the head of the dragon before a new lightning construct appeared. Sakura could remember the feeling that filled her as her Djinn started to shiver in the back of her mind. 'Akuma-kun..... be careful......' She and Gaara watched as lightning gathered in the maw of the dragon, lightening up the sky before a massive and constant lightning beam shot down towards the earth.

**Ω**

Naruto stood on top of Hinotekimi, his red eyes glaring at the surprised snake Sannin before him. "Naruto..... is this who I think it is," growled Hinotekimi as he bared his teeth at Manda. "Yeah, he is one of the people responsible for your Queen's fate." "Then I shall be delighted to tear him apart," roared the Kitsune as it jumped Manda.

"Orochimaru! Why have you ssssummoned me," hissed Manda as the snake slithered around the claw swipes and bites of the Kitsune. "Quit your whining you stupid snake. We have more important things than that!" "Jussst ssso you know, thissss will cossssst you dearly."

Hinotekimi growled as he saw how the damned snake evaded his attacks. Normally he would simply fry that thing with his flames but Naruto had instructed him to do as little damage to the village as possible. Jumping backwards he barely was able to escape the snap of Manda, the snake crashing buildings in its path without care. "This is not going well Naruto," snarled Hinotekimi as four of his tails tried to get a hold of the slippery reptile.

The blond Genin had bigger problems at the moment though. His head was hammering as Kyuubi raged within him, demanding to be let out to tear the Sannin to confetti. ".....Hinotekimi …... get me close......." Feeling the shift in his summoner's voice the white Kitsune could only grin, whispering to himself, "Welcome back Kyuubi-hime....."

Orochimaru watched in wonder as the Kitsune suddenly stood still but he took what he thought to be an opening. Manda was slithering towards Hinotekimi, intent to crush the damned fox. But that never came to be.

Suddenly Hinotekimi's eight tails lashed out, trying to stab into Manda as the snake evaded most strikes. But this meant it was open for what came next. With a swift pounce Hinotekimi was on Manda, his pawns slamming the snake to the ground while his maw closed around the snake's body. Manda hissed at the pain and was unaware of what was happening to his summoner.

For the second time today Orochimaru's jaw was in immense pain. Somehow the Kyuubi brat had managed to land another blow on him that launched the Sannin off his summon and onto a roof. Setting his dislodged jaw with a crack the sannin observed with anger how the Kyuubi brat landed in front of him. "You will pay for that you puny fool," hissed Orochimaru.

Naruto growled, feeling how slowly Kyuubi was taking more and more control from him, "I**t** w**i**l**l** n**o**t **b**e **t**h**e** K**i**t **w**h**o** y**o**u **w**i**l**l **f**a**c**e **h**e**b**i-**t**e**m**e!" The red Chakra around Naruto started to slowly manifest again but after only moments it separated from his body.

Orochimaru stared in curiosity as the Chakra mass grew in size before suddenly a strange feeling of..... fear set into his mind. Something about this Chakra was really bad news.

Tsunade and her group had landed just a few roofs away from Naruto and Orochimaru and they too felt a strange fear take hold of them. "What is this," muttered Guy in a strangely low voice. It was Yugito who had the answer. "We..... we are about to witness..... the rage of a Bijuu......" Heads snapped around the the blond and they could see her eyes turn cat-like. "K**y**u**u**b**i**-h**i**me **i**s **a**b**o**u**t** t**o** a**p**p**e**a**r**," whispered the strange combination of Yugito's and the Nibi's voice.

The red Chakra mass had by now started to condense and Orochimaru could only watch in a strange fascination how it formed a physical body. In front of the man stood a woman, blond hair with red and brown stripes. She stood nearly as tall as the Sannin himself and was dressed in a strange battle kimono, the sides of the 'skirt' cut in up to her hips. A metal plate covered her chest, as well as she had metal guards on her arms. Her red eyes were drilling into him in a way that caused a shiver to move down his spine. Just then he noticed the tails swaying behind her and as the count reached nine.... he felt as if he should get out of Konoha really fast.

"Kyuubi," breathed the Sannin lowly. **"Yes Hebi-teme. I have come to bring judgment on you for what you did to my clan." **Flames started to envelope Kyuubi before they slowly gathered around her hands and arms. After a few moments two swords had manifested in her hands, each blade roughly 60 centimeters long and maybe 10 to 15 wide. The jagged blades were made of a strange red metal, pulsing with the red Chakra flowing into them. Thin chains curled around the handles and cross guards of the swords before they wrapped tightly around Kyuubi's wrists.

Sweating slightly the Sannin was swift to summon the Kusanagi from within him. Holding the sword in front of his body the Sannin was starting to try and get some space between him and the angry Bijuu.

Naruto was breathing heavily, Kyuubi forcefully leaving the seal had put a large strain on his Chakra paths. He was slowly getting his second wind; even with her temporarily out of the seal most of her Chakra remained with him.

He looked up just in time to see Kyuubi launch the blade in her left hand at Orochimaru, the chain lengthening. The Sannin blocked the thrown sword but instead of it being knocked away the chains retracted it into Kyuubi's hands.

"Surprised? You are not the only one to have a sentient weapon. But enough holding back!" With a burst of speed she launched at Orochimaru, the sword in her right hand spinning. Suddenly the sword moved into a downward crescent and came down on Orochimaru. Jumping backwards the sword missed him but instead it tore into the roof, the Chakra stored in the weapon exploding.

Kyuubi spun to the right, letting her second sword fly in a side arc to catch the snake. His eyes widened as he saw the second blade closing in before it tore deep into his side and clean through......only for him to disperse into mud.....

With a flick of her wrists Kyuubi call her swords back, snarling as she expanded her sense to find the traitorous snake. "BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto's cry caused her to look around, seeing the Sannin behind her and about to strike. He brought down Kusanagi in a wide arc, his slit yellow eyes dancing with desperation.

Kyuubi smirked as lightning fast two of her tails lashed out, catching his arm and stopping it millimeters from reaching her. "Sneaky little snake," she whispered before slashing at his face. Even though he leaned back swiftly it wasn't far enough and Kyuubi left a long cut over his cheek. Trying to get her tails off him Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and suddenly six snakes burst from his throat. Three of them managed to bite Kyuubi and the Bijuu let him go, hissing as the poison was injected into her system.

Orochimaru jumped backwards, already preparing to flee when his instincts told him to get away. Jumping to the side he saw how a blue ball of swirling Chakra slammed into the roof where he had stood only moments ago. He stared into the enraged face of Naruto as the teen wasted no time to create a new Rasengan in his left hand.

'Damn! I can deal with the bitch but if the brat comes in as well this could get messy,' thought the Sannin as he leaped out of the way of yet another Rasengan. 'I have to get rid of the brat!'

Using a Shunshin to get behind Naruto Orochimaru raised Kusanagi to deliver a swift strike that would sever the brat in two. Orochimaru saw with glee the shock on the brat's face as the sword came closer and closer to his throat. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

In a flash Kyuubi stood between the two, swords raised and crossed as she blocked Kusanagi. Twisting her swords slightly she trapped Kusanagi between them, Orochimaru unable to free the sword. While the Sannin still tried to free his sword neither of his opponents was idle. Grabbing him with her tails Kyuubi squeezed the man's arms tightly and with a sudden cry of pain Orochimaru loosened the grip he had on Kusanagi.

Using the second of imbalance Kyuubi swiftly tore the sword from his grasp before she launched the man into the air. **"Naruto!" **

The Genin was quick to catch on, lightning cracking around his hands before he spun into motion, _"Tsuuga!" _The drill caught Orochimaru dead center, tearing into him for a few moments before a Oto corpse replaced him.

Naruto came to a stop on the other end of the roof, his claws digging into the tiles and bringing him to and abrupt halt. The blood of the dead stained his hands while his eyes darted around for the Sannin.

Kyuubi herself was snarling after loosing sight of the sannin. **'Come back you damned bastard! I am not done with you!' **feeling a slight movement on her left Kyuubi launched both of her swords at the area. The Chakra exploded from the blades at impact, tearing a hole into the roof. The dust cleared and nothing was seen of the snake.

She hissed darkly as she channeled Chakra to her nose to sniff the bastard out. **'........ There you are!' **Jumping into the air she spun around before bringing both her blades down in a sharp crescent. The blades impacted with even greater force, kicking up a large cloud of debris. A shadow moved in the cloud and Kyuubi swiftly inhaled before breathing a stream of searing fire into the cloud.

The whole roof in front of her was engulfed in a fireball. A moment later and she spotted the damned snake emerging from the flames, his outfit and skin slightly burned but barely threatening.

"Suiton: Mizu Tama!" Several blood red orbs suddenly slammed into the sannin, throwing him back into the flames. Kyuubi couldn't help the proud grin on her face, **'Leave it to Naruto to use blood to create a Suiton Jutsu.' **And now Naruto was going through yet another series of hand seals. "Oni-Fuuton: Kamikaze!"

Violent winds tore from Naruto and fanned the flames further, the red fire soon turning blue and then white.

Naruto was breathing heavy as he regained his breath. 'Those Oni Ninjutsu are a real pain in the ass....... not to mention the Chakra consumption.' He eyed the flames warily, waiting for the snake to emerge from them.

Kyuubi too was waiting with baited breath for the snake. No way in heaven had this been enough to finish him off.

While the two were looking around for the snake Anko dropped down on the roof. "NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!"

Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the Tokubetsu Jounin and both felt a slight burst of Chakra behind her. "ANKO!! GET AWAY!!!" Naruto's cry came too late as suddenly the roof behind Anko burst open. A white body curled around her, pinning her arms to her side.

Naruto and Kyuubi could only watch as a white snake wrapped around Anko, trapping the woman. The snakes face suddenly began to warp and change and soon resembled the hated Sannin. "My Anko-chan...... I didn't know you were thisss clossse to the brat......" his forked tongue was lambently flicking into her ear and it sent shivers down Anko's spine.

"LET HER GO," shouted Naruto as a Rasengan formed in his right hand. Slowly red Chakra was covering his body before it slowly seeped into the Rasengan, turning it into a swirling purple mass.

"You are in no place to sssspeak demandsss," hissed the snake as his mouth opened wide at Anko's shoulder. "With jussst a little bite you dear Anko will ssssoon again be mine." Venom slowly dripped from his fangs and onto Anko's shoulder, swiftly eating through her clothes. The woman winced as the acid hit her skin and left small burn marks.

Naruto was furious. He could feel his rage boil. "Let. Her. Go. Now." With each word he spoke the Chakra around him became thicker and more potent, the roof cracking around his feet.

"I think I will enjoy thissss," hissed the snake as it drew his head back to bite Anko yet again.

And then things went too fast for anyone to track. One moment Naruto snarled at the Sannin and the next he was gone and appeared right in front of the Sannin. Only a red streak had been visible. The snake's eyes widened as it saw the spiraling ball of Chakra right in front of him before it slammed into his face.

The attack ground into the snake, tearing away flesh and bones in a matter of moments. And then the snake was thrown away from the blow. It's body flew over the roof before slamming into the next building.

Anko found herself secure in Naruto's tails, the blond standing between her and where the Sannin had impacted with the building. Kyuubi appeared next to him instantly, preparing herself for the next round.

For many moments there was no sight of the sannin. Then a slight, malicious chuckle hang in the air. "Kukukukukukuku........." Naruto and Kyuubi whipped around, waiting for the Sannin to show himself.

"Impressive..... truly impressive......." The voice was clearly that of Orochimaru but something was different about it. It no longer that that hiss nor did it seem back to normal....... something had gone wrong....... very wrong........

Right in front of the Bijuu and the Hanyou mud rose from the ground and the two prepared themselves for the next round. But from the ground didn't rise Orochimaru....... it was Kabuto.....

The medic's body was steaming slightly as he regenerated the damage Naruto had done to him prior, while he slowly took of his glasses. His eyes were closed and his lips were drawl up in a smirk that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Suddenly Kabuto opened his eyes, reveal yellow, slitted eyes. "You forced me to switch bodies already......." It was clearly Orochimaru's voice coming from Kabuto's mouth. Naruto nearly threw up at what this meant while Kyuubi snarled. **"Blessed Human. You should have been killed decades ago along with your blessed snakes!" **

"Kukukukukukuku. It's not your place to decide that." Orochimaru's voice was happy hiss, his yellow eyes dancing with hidden laughter.

Kyuubi could barely keep her sanity. She wanted to transform and tear into the blessed bastard before her but that would spell certain doom for her otouto. Sending a swift glance right Kyuubi saw how Naruto snarled at the Sannin, his whole body drenched in sweat. **'This is putting a huge strain on his body...... Not much more and he will be seriously hurt from all my Chakra flowing through him........' **

"Now, it's time that you two die! _Mandara no Jin." _Hunching over on all fours Orochimaru's throat bulged out before his jaw opened. A near endless stream of snakes flooded from his mouth, their number sheer endless. In an enormous wave the countless snakes headed for Naruto, Anko and Kyuubi, all three shocked for a split second.

Before then other two could react Naruto was already flashing through a chain of hand seals, focusing his Chakra strong enough to bath the whole roof in a light blue color. Ending and holding the Tora seal an immense wave of heat burst from Naruto as he announced his technique. _"Katon: Sujou no Hinote Youso!"_

Naruto's skin burst into fire, turning him into a living torch before a loud scream filled the air. "RAAARGH!!!!" The flames exploded outwards, forming a giant dome over the roof as the spinning and roaring mass of flames destroyed anything within reach. Everyone in sight stared at the raging inferno that consumed the building. The dome grew even further in size, the scream of rage growing louder and louder.

The dome of fire seemed to shrink suddenly before it exploded outwards, sending out streams of heat and flames. The explosion tore a deep grater into the ground, obviously hitting the water pipes as steam rose high and engulfed that area.

People waited with baited breaths as the steam slowly lifted and dispersed, revealing the result of this devastating Jutsu. Only two pillars were left of the building. On one stood Kyuubi and Anko, a passed out Naruto lying between the two. The Hanyou's clothes had been turned to ash by the Jutsu and his body had sustained heavy burns.

On the other was Orochimaru on his knees. Three people stood around him, a purple barrier flickering. "......... .......... ........ order the retreat," hissed the Sannin, his breath coming in erratic bursts. The three people, all dressed in the usual Oto elite garb grabbed onto the Sannin and swiftly disappeared.

Silence reigned for several moments before Tsunade dropped next to Kyuubi and Anko and all three females were swift to check on Naruto. "Chakra exhaustion...... his Chakra paths are nearly burned away...... internal burns of second and third degree.......," muttered Tsunade, her green glowing hands swift to check up Naruto. "We need to get to the hospital ASAP!" **"I shall see what I can do from the inside,"** muttered Kyuubi as her body slowly turned into thick, red Chakra and returned into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Anko was nearly in tears, fearing for Naruto. Shakily she stood up after Tsunade had Shunshined away Naruto. She had her head bowed, her hair falling over her eyes. Her hands were balled to fists at her side and her whole body was shaking. She could feel a pulse emit from her left shoulder and then power flooded her system. Small wisps of red Chakra started to appear around her and when she raised her head her eyes had tints of red in them. The look in her eyes spoke of rage and a promise of pain. With a loud cry of rage Anko's Chakra burst from within her, forming a visible blue cloak around her with the occasional speck of red.

With a quick Shunshin the Snake Mistress appeared before a small group of remaining Oto nin, her lips drawn up in a bloodthirsty grin. "Come on you little cunts; ENTERTAIN ME!!!" and with a cry of rage she tore into the frightful group. She was forgoing all finesse and style, simply brutalizing the bodies before her in her utter rage and hatred for the Snake and all that he had touched.

Shocked out of their stupor by the sight the Konoha ninja turned on the rest of the invaders, their own anger spiking again before they tore the remaining foes to pieces of dead meat. Many of the higher ranked ninja actually enjoyed the slaughter. The Killing Intent that still lingered in the air from the three way fight was setting everyone in Konoha on edge and made them jumpy and they took out their anger and sorrow on those that tried to destroy them.

It took only minutes to get rid of the remaining invaders.

The Leaf had prevailed....... but at the cost of a great many good ninja. But they would pull through. They would rise from the flames and would rebuild their home.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Translations

Raiton: Kujo no Kouu - Lightning Style: Rain of Destruction – A Lightning Technique that calls down a barrage of lightning bolts. The area the Jutsu covers is proportional to the Chakra used while the density of the lightning bolts remains unchanged. It is possible to to degrease the Area of Effect to create a denser rain of lightning but that is not advisable as then the user him-/herself runs into danger of being hit by his/her own Jutsu.

Suiton: Mizu Tama - Water Style:Water Bullet – Needs a present water/liquid source: the water/liquid takes the form of several condensed bullets that fly at a target straight ahead of the user. The Jutsu can be easily avoided as the bullets can't change their direction in mid-flight.

Mandara no Jin - Myriad Snake Net Formation – Orochimaru unleashes a seemingly endless number of snakes from within him. The snakes will form a tidal wave like formation to crush the Sannin's foe. Each snake is capable to summon a copy of the Kusanagi's blade from within it, the length of the blade not limited by the actual length of the real sword.

Katon: Sujou no Hinote Youso – Fire Style: Birth of the Fire Element – This Katon Jutsu transforms the body of the user into a living manifestation of fire and flames. In this form the user has complete and utter control over fire of all kinds. The dangers of the Jutsu though are nearly making it a Kinjutsu: 1) the human body cannot withstand the flames for long before it suffers, inside as well as on the outside, a use longer than ten seconds is strongly advised against as then serious and fatal damage to inner organs is near guaranteed; 2) the Jutsu burns through Chakra at an insane rate, draining the reserves of a typical Jounin within only 3 seconds, but in a case of utter desperation the Jutsu can be fueled with the life force of the user, leading to a strongly shortened life span; 3) the quick Chakra consumption means that the Jutsu puts a large strain on the Chakra Network of the user, damaging the paths and coils swiftly and instant medical attention of the use of the Jutsu is HIGHLY advised and the continued fighting after using it can prove fatal in short notice.

And Cut.

Phew.... that was not easy....... This has to be the most massive dual-chapter I ever produced. At this moment it's longer than over 1/10 of the whole story: nearly 27.000 words.

I hope you people are satisfied with the way I handled the Exams and the Invasion. I re-wrote the whole thing I think close to ten times before I was satisfied with this final version.

I am sure there are a couple of questions going along similar lines: "What happened to Danzou?", "Where are the two women Hinata saved (one of them CLEARLY being Kushina, just thought I should clarify it)?", "What did Orochimaru do to the Kitsune?", "What will Gaara and Temari do now?" and "What the fuck?! Tayuya related to Kushina/Naruto?!". Most of those questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters before I will fully turn away from canon storyline.

Yes, Kyuubi's swords are based on Kratos's Blades of Chaos, no use in denying it. I simply like the idea of Kyuubi having more at her disposal than limitless Chakra and her Kitsune form.

Some might say that the fight against Orochimaru was too easy but you have to keep in mind: the Snake was not only facing a Hanyou (something so far unseen in the ninja world) but also Kyuubi herself, and the Bijuu was CLEARLY pissed at him. While Kyuubi didn't use all her tricks she has up her sleeves neither did Orochimaru. The Sannin was simply a bit too arrogant and took Naruto too lightly and that did cost him. Neither did he use the Edo Tensei nor did he use the Rashoumon gates; Kyuubi didn't use her Kitsune form nor did she use any Oni-Jutsu. In the end no one but Naruto gave 100 percent because neither of the two thought they would need everything to win.

But enough ranting, please review as reviews feed my ego and that of my Muse and make my Muse go wild, what in turn leads to faster updates.

- Nelo Akuma


	31. Chapter 31

Good Day Ladies and Gentelmen.

Sorry about the wait but life happens and vacation took longer than planned. Now I am back and hopefully will be able to type at a more regular basis.

Today we start the aftermath of the invasion and start resolving some of the questions left from the last chapter.

Enjoy.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The day after the Invasion. The day after a great many ninja were lost. The day reconstruction was beginning slowly.

Everyone, ninja and civilian alike, worked together to clear the rubble and damaged buildings. Especially the Akimichi clan was busy, their body expansion techniques making them first choice for the heavy works. The Inuzuka clan was out on the hunt for meat to make sure the village would have a steady supply of food even though a great many warehouses had been lost. The few med nins were busy trying to heal everyone that had suffered in the fights and get them ready to work on rebuilding.

Rumors were spreading through Konoha about the Kitsune that had aided them. Those who had seen things with their own eyes slowly wondered where this blessing had come from. Those who only knew it by word called for the 'demon brat' to be executed. Most of the older ninja force were thinking hard about the Kitsune and the very likely possibility that Naruto was the reason for their appearance.

Only a handful of people were not helping with reconstructions. Namely: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Akuma, Shizune and Tsunade. Team 11 and the Hokage were in the Ryoushi residence, each going over a special task. Akuma had started to work on Tayuya, the red head chained down in the newly formed basement. Her curses filled the room all day and night, as she tried to break free, but it was in vain. Jiraiya had appeared and sealed off her Cursed Seal while Akuma had placed Psynergy absorbing seals on the walls, preventing Tayuya from molding her own Chakra.

Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade were busy checking the two rescued woman over. Tsunade had been shocked when she saw that the older woman was indeed her old friend Uzumaki Kushina. Immediately the Uzumaki Matriarch had been started on a nutrition therapy, but her body still was regenerating slowly. The other woman was in way better shape and was soon revealed to be one Inuzuka Rin. Rin had been a great source of information concerning what had happened to Kushina over the years.

Tsunade had to be restrained several time by her old teammate as she learned of the experiments Danzou had used Kushina in. From tries to copy the extreme Ninjutsu affinity the Uzumaki were known for to experiments of genetic enhancement; Kushina had been victim to everything and more. Rin even told the story that Danzou had sold several of Kushina's eggs to Orochimaru as the Snake had been obsessed with copying the sheer aptitude for Ninjutsu.

Naruto paced outside the room in which Kushina was cared for. He had been up and about in less than twenty-four hours, healed of the worst of his wounds. His arms and the left side of his face were still in bandages, his burns still needing time to heal. When he was not pacing a new path into the floor, he was sitting at his mother's side, his eyes never leaving the woman's face and hoping for her to wake up.

Shizune had taken several blood samples of Kushina, Naruto and Tayuya and was busy in the hospital to determine if they were related. She already had two full sets of tests done but the brunette refused to reveal her findings until the third and last set was complete, defying even her own mentor with a face of determination. Tsunade had been stunned into idiocy at this. Never had Shizune told her off before but the Hokage had finally left the woman to her work.

At the start of dusk Akuma emerged from the basement, with a troubled look and traces of spit on his face and chest. Tayuya had clearly been not cooperating. The Adept wasn't happy about it but he was at the same time refusing to use his more... forceful methods to break the female's resistance. Should she indeed be related to Kushina and Naruto, he knew he would have hell to pay should harm come to the former Oto kunoichi.

Coming into the dining room the Adept saw Temari and Yugito setting the table. The two sand siblings and the former Kumo kunoichi had been given room in the residence to keep them out of reach of the civilians. There was no question the stupid people would attack the three.

"Any word of Kushina," asked the Adept as he started to help the two girls. Both shook their heads sadly and Temari spoke, "Nothing that would lighten the mood. Her body is only very slowly responding to the nutrition therapy. Rin has been responding nicely though. She should be able to move on her own within a few days." Akuma nodded, "At least something is working out. Word of Shizune?"

Again both girls shook their heads as the doors opened and in walked the rest of the people.....minus Naruto. Tsunade slumped down in a chair, her face stating how tired she was, "This is madness. Danzou will pay for this." "Give us the dirt," demanded Akuma, his mood going sour faster and faster while he handed the Slug Princess a large bottle of sake.

"It would be easier to list what the bastard didn't do to her," muttered Tsunade as she gulped down the sake swiftly. "And I don't like how slowly she is responding to the treatment. I didn't expect her to be jumping around by tomorrow but she could be a lot better." Silence filled the room, everyone in their own dark thoughts for the moment.

The ringing door pulled everyone out of their mind and Akuma was the first to answer it. Outside stood a Genin, clearly nervous about something. "I.... I have a message..... from Morino-san for you Ryoushi-san." With just a nod Akuma took the scroll and closed the door. Walking back into the living room he opened the scroll and read the few lines.

"Fucking bullshit," muttered the Adept as he walked into the room and rolled up the scroll again. "What's the matter Akuma-kun," asked Sakura, handing out the rice to the people. "Ibiki requests that I help him interrogating the POW. Seems like Anko blabbed about my Mind Read Psynergy......."

"You have to admit brat, he IS right," said Tsunade while reaching for the fried duck. "Be that as it may, there are more important things to worry about," said Akuma while watching Hinata carry two plates of food up to Naruto to eat with him.

Tsunade sighed, knowing that the kids needed to learn this lesson. "I know how you feel but, in such times you have to do things in a different order than you would want to." "Don't you think I fucking know that," snapped Akuma. "See it this way," started Yugito from her place next to Sakura, "Use it as a way to vent some of your anger."

Silence fell over them at her suggestion before Akuma chuckled darkly, "Ehehehehe, never though of it that way...... but you're right....." "Careful brat," said Tsunade with a stern face. "Oh, don't worry about me dropping off the long ledge. If it were that easy I would be in a mental ward years ago," said Akuma as he swiftly wolfed down his food. "I'll see you later; time to see what heads Scar Face wants me to crack."

The group fell silent after his departure before Shizune burst into the room. "Tsunade-sama!" The blond shot to her feet, expecting the worst, "What's the matter Shizune?" The medic caught her breath slowly before handing her mentor a file, "I finished all the tests on Naruto-kun's, Kushina-san's and Tayuya's blood. I am sure now: Tayuya is Kushina-san's daughter and Naruto-kun's half-sister."

Silence filled the room, broken only by Tsunade reading swiftly through the file, making sure Shizune didn't make a mistake or jumped to wishful thinking. "...... ..... ...... She is right.... there is no question about it. Tayuya is an Uzumaki." "But how is this possible," asked Temari, her brow furrowed, "She looks the same age as me; shouldn't she be younger than even Naruto?"

"My guess would be that the Snake hastened the early stages of her genesis," muttered Tsunade lowly. "Shizune! Prepare a full portable lab! You will work on Tayuya here and give her a full physical, A to Z. I want EVERYTHING you can find out!" "Hai," said Shizune before she left in a Shunshin. Tsunade turned to the group, her face stern and even scaring Gaara, "No word of this to Naruto yet. I find out you even breathed a hint in his presence and I will tear you apart myself. Clear?" "HAI," said everyone and even Shukaku and Nibi were fearing the rage of the Slug Princess.

**Ω**

"You have caught WHO?!" Akuma's shout rang loud in the Anbu I&T (Interrogation & Torture) division, causing Ibiki to scowl at the boy. "Keep your voice down. We caught a Root Anbu and managed to get him here without anyone noticing. We have been working on him for hours now but slowly we are starting to run out of ideas." A dark smirk flooded Akuma's face while he cracked his knuckles slowly, "What you want from him?" "Everything he can tell us about Danzou and his little private army. Afterwards..... I don't care." Ibiki led Akuma down into the dungeon under the building and the Adept was hard pressed not to laugh madly.

Reaching the cell Ibiki gave Akuma a quick run down. "Normally we would have had him in a Chakra Absorption Cell but with Jiraiya-sama here he placed a Chakra seal on him. You're free to use anything you find in the room and all requests, as long as reasonable will be granted as fast as we can." "Perfect. I need the following: several acids of different strengths, salts of different purity levels and grain sizes, a wide selection of poisons. Do you have a large hall or something?"

Ibiki frowned at the last, "What you need that for?" Smirking Akuma gave the man his answer, "There is someone I would like to summon and she needs space." Having now witnessed twice what the brat was capable of calling forth Ibiki was swift to send for the items and a squad of Anbu to escort the prisoner.

**Ω**

Three hours later Akuma handed Ibiki a thick folder, "Here. Everything the punk knew." The Adept was covered in blood from head to toe, and Ibiki had to hand it to the brat: he knew what he was doing. The things Akuma had done turned the stomachs of his two Anbu escorts. Even Ibiki still felt queasy just remembering the images. "Brat, you're a real sadist." "I didn't hear you complain," answered Akuma, using a towel to wipe the blood off his face.

"Maybe I can interest you in a constant job permanent posting here?" Akuma shook his head, "Better not; I might come to like being a sadist. But you can give me a ring should I be in the village and you need some help." Ibiki smirked at this, he would take what he could get, "Deal brat. I get the needed paperwork to install you as a temporary member of the I&T division. Maybe you can give of our people some pointers. That combination of salt, acid and nerve stimulants was brilliant." "All you have to do is think outside of the box," said Akuma. "Anyone who could escort me back? I rather not be stopped by anyone because I am still drenched in blood."

Ibiki smirked and stood up, "I'll do it myself. You gave me a few ideas I'd like to discuss with you."

**Ω**

Two days ticked by slowly while everyone was occupied. Rin was well enough to leave the room and walk around with the help of a crutch. Kushina though.... was not getting any better. Tsunade had to keep her in an artificial coma or else her mind would be torn apart with pain. The problem was, the artificial coma impeded the effect of several medications that could help heal Kushina. Also her body had been pumped with so many drugs over the years that she had become addicted to them. They couldn't even reduce the dose without Kushina going into withdrawal.

Tsunade and Shizune were buried in books, hoping to find ways to help the process as the natural way would take years and then it was very likely Kushina would constantly be in so much pain that death would be the only solution. So far they had only come up with an old legend, a potion that could place the body of a person in perfect stasis while purging the system of any foreign substances. It would be the perfect solution but they didn't have more than this legend.

They sat in the dining room of the Ryoushi residence, books stacked high around them. "This is so....... ARGH!" Tsunade flung the book she had been reading through the room with such a force it left a deep dent in the wall..... missing Akuma and Sakura by a just few centimeters.

"......... Seems to be bad timing," mumbled Akuma, his eyes still fixed on the book that could have smashed his head to mush. "Bad timing indeed gaki," grumbled Tsunade. "This stupid legend...... Water of Life....... Mist Potion....... BULLSHIT!!"

Akuma was suddenly frozen in place, his eye wide and a far away look on his face. Sakura needed to slap him hard to get his mind back into reality. "........... What did you just say? Water of Life, Mist Potion?!"

Quickly Akuma strode up to Tsunade, "Show me the book." The Hokage glared at the teen but still grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. "What's got you all riled up now? It's just a fucking legend!" Not listening to the medic Akuma took the book from her hands, his eyes scanning the page and lowly reading the passage.

"....... The Water of Hermes is one of the greatest items ever found in the Lost Age, naturally found at the basement of the Mercury Lighthouse. It's healing powers surpass anything ever created and for many generations it was said to be impossible to create artificially. But after many decades of study the Elder Alchemist Kraden was able to develop a process of distilling the Water of Hermes from several items found more regularly. The long process involves several doses of Waters of Life and several Mist Potions, constantly being exposed to the power of Mercury."

"The process itself is very prone to failure and since Elder Alchemist Kraden only wrote the whole process down in his diary, no other source of information on how to achieve this truly remarkable feat exists. His diary though has been lost in time and thus the formula as well. Many Alchemists have tried to recreate the process with what we know but all attempts have ended in failure, producing less than satisfying results, the final product not even as powerful as the ingredients used. All Alchemists agree that the needed level of Mercury is not possible to recreate with our current equipment....."

Slowly Akuma lowered the book, his face being filled with shock and disbelief. "Do.... do you..... have any idea what this is.....?" "What's the matter with you gaki," snapped Tsunade, developing a dangerous thick vein on her forehead.

"This..... Oh Elements......." "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Turning to the angry Sannin Akuma's voice was but a whisper, "I know the items...... I know the person...... I know the location....... Mercury Lighthouse...... Imil....... the Water of Hermes....... The Legend of the Eight......... Kraden........" Slowly he sunk into a chair, his eyes unfocused. "Akuma," asked Tsunade lowly, noticing that the teen wasn't even reacting to her.

"Shortly after beginning their journey Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia climbed the Mercury Lighthouse...... in hopes of stopping Saturos and Menardi..... They failed and the Lighthouse was lit...... and the Water of Hermes was again flowing freely......" Slowly he raised his head, eyes focused on Tsunade, "I know where to get everything....... the items and the diary........"

All three woman gasped and Tsunade pulled him out of his chair, "Where?!" "Vale....... to you known as...... Tsukigakure no Sato...." Tsunade let him go, "You can't be serious...... then everything is lost......" Suddenly it was Akuma who was glaring at Tsunade, "What are you talking about you old bitch? We're only talking about Vale, not Lemuria. I know exactly where that accursed place is and how to get there. I know EXACTLY where to look for those items and I will be damned if I will not do everything in my power to get my hands on them."

Turning away Akuma rushed for the door, "I am leaving tonight." "AKUMA!" Tsunade's shout made the teen stop and look back over his shoulder. "I can't allow this. I can't let you start a war, not in the state Konoha is right now." "One person doesn't make a war. Vale is weakened; they lost many veteran Adepts. Their defense is weakened and I WILL find my way inside. I will go; you cannot stop me. Even if you break every bone in my body I will go. Naruto has become my best friend, my brother even and I rather die right now than leave him alone in this. I have a way to give him his mother back and I WILL do it."

Without awaiting his Hokage's response Akuma stormed out of the room and into the master bedroom. The three Kunoichi were staring after him with wide eyes before Sakura rushed after him.

Shizune slowly turned towards Tsunade, the blond's face a stone mask. "Tsunade-sama..... shouldn't we stop him? He will run into his own death." For several minutes it seemed as if Tsunade hadn't heard her but then she answered, her voice low and sober. "Do you really think we can stop him? Even without using lethal force he has more than enough options to evade our Anbu. The only ones who would be able to stop him are Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and maybe Jiraiya. And neither of those four would actually try to stop him."

Smiling ruefully she added in afterthought, "They would probably help him." Shizune couldn't help but silently agree. True, since the day he had beaten her, Shizune had little to no contact with the Adept but what she had seen of him in the last few days and heard of him from the gossip vine was enough to tell her that the teen would deliver what he promised.

**Ω**

It was close to 2 in the morning when a black shadow raced over the rooftops of Konoha. His form hidden under a dark green traveling cloak, Akuma fixed his gaze south-east. He would have to journey swiftly through the River Country, avoiding capture by the border patrols. After that it was simply a matter of following Suna's coast line until he came to the mountain range that hid Vale from the rest of the world. "And where do you think you are going Akuma?"

The Adept stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, searching for the owner of the.... unpleasant voice. From the shadows of the roof ahead stepped.... Kakashi. "Hatake," muttered Akuma, pulling the hood of his cloak deeper into his face.

"I'll ask again: where do you think you are going Akuma?" The Jounin's voice was strangely cold and the man's beloved Icha Icha was no where to be seen. "Like I owe you any kind of vindication," spat Akuma.

Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed, "Watch your words Genin; I can throw you into jail faster than you can blink." "Ehehehehehe, I would like to see you try Cyclops." Faster than the normal eye could follow Kakashi lunged at his former student. His fingers closed around the front of the Genin's cloak and then.....

Akuma burst into a sphere of electricity.

Even with his high Raiton affinity Kakashi felt the immense shock race through his whole body. He was thrown backwards with great force, his visible face covered with a frown of pain. 'Damn gaki.....'

Suddenly his back hit something..... soft. Using all his senses and experience Kakashi's eyes widened. A opened hand fell on his head from behind before he could move. "_Bind _ and _Sleep._" Kakashi saw a strange seal form in front of his eye, two triangles layered over each other with small, eye-like objects at each tip.

Before he could react he felt as if all his power had been zapped away and then his eyelid grew heavy. "Sweet dreams Hatake," muttered the teen behind him as the Jounin's mind fell into darkness.

**Ω**

Tsunade was taking deep breaths as she prepared for something that would even scare Orochimaru and Itachi: telling Naruto that the snake pedophile did experiments and..... created his half-sister...... Oh Joy......

Standing before Naruto's and Hinata's room, something the blond Hokage still thought to be an outrage, she prepared herself for the storm that would soon flatten her alongside with a fuck load of killing intent. "Naruto, come out. We've got some serious stuff to talk about." Mumblings could be heard from inside and Tsunade caught the words 'Baa-chan' and 'too old'. A tick mark appeared above her left eye and slowly she raised her hand.....

And slammed it into the door, blasting it straight off the hinges. "NARUTO! This is serious! Get your ass into gear!" Not awaiting a reply Tsunade turned around and walked down into the dining room.

She reached the room and her eyes fell instantly on the glaring red head. Tayuya was 'seated' in a chair wearing a hospital gown, Jiraiya and Shizune flanking her. Jiraiya had made sure that the Chakra suppressor seal was still in place and together with Shizune he had brought the teenager up from the cellar. Shizune had spent the last two days healing the girl after they had figured out how Orochimaru had managed to speed up her aging progress in her early years and then have it stop so her body wouldn't burn away in a few years.

Tsunade had to admit grudgingly that her ex-teammate knew his shit when it came to genetics and it was undeniable that he was a genius in his own right. Turning to the girl Tsunade leveled a cold glare at her, "Listen up Tayuya: we can do this the hard and painful way or the easy and painless way. You don't try to escape and shut up till I am done and you MIGHT just be released."

Tayuya had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from cursing the Slug Sannin high and low, knowing that the woman would follow through with her threats.

Drawing a few deep breaths Tsunade felt Naruto's Chakra signature coming closer and then the doors into the room opened. "What is so important Baa-chan?" Naruto froze in his step as he saw Tayuya sitting in a chair without restrains. "Tsunade...... you know very well that Akuma has vanished to Kami knows where a week ago......," spoke Naruto with an irritated voice. Sighing Tsunade motioned for the Kitsune Hanyou to have a seat.

"Naruto, Tayuya is not here to be interrogated. The reason is much more sever and pressing. Before I start explaining promise me that you will hold your tongue till I am finished." Tsuna-" "Promise me!"

Naruto felt strange under the glare Tsunade leveled at him but he saw something in her eyes that made him wonder: fear. "Okay..... I promise I will stay put till you are done explaining......"

Nodding Tsunade took a seat herself, "Good. Now, you know from Rin that during the time that Kushina was held hostage, Danzou sold several of your mother's eggs to Orochimaru. We assume that he tried to find and copy the parts of her DNA that makes every Uzumaki very potent when it comes to Ninjutsu. Jiraiya had a look into it and except for one cases all those experiments failed and ceased living within a matter of days."

"One of those subjects though survived and Orochimaru found a way to accelerate the genesis and early years of the subject while later on the subjects aging would be reduced to that of a normally born person. We know that Orochimaru started his experiments three years after your mother was abducted and it took him two years to perfect this process." Tsunade noticed how Tayuya's eyes were slowly widening with each word she spoke. Hoping that the girl would stay quiet long enough she hurried to continue.

"We also know that the subject was trained to serve as one of his elite fighters and later probably as a breeding stock for future experiments. We don't know how far the subjects training is along or in which areas the training had been done. We know though that the subject would be between 15 and 17 years old by now and that the forced aging has stopped. We also know that the aging was not only physically but also mentally."

Tsunade saw from the corner of her eyes how Tayuya's hands gripped the armrests and her knuckles turned white. The look on the Kunoichi's face spoke volumes of what she thought.

Naruto was sitting with his head held low, his hair falling over his eyes and hiding them from view. But the ears that were pressed flat on his head spoke clearly of the anger that was boiling within him. Tsunade only hoped that he would see the truth and not take out his anger on the..... victim. "Naruto, we know WHERE and WHO that subject is...."

"Tell me......," hissed Naruto, his claws carving deep lines into the table. ".........," Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Naruto...The subject is in this room...it's....." "…......Me......."

Heads snapped around and focused on the red head. Her head was held low, her hair casting shadows into her face but several wet lines were clearly visible on her cheeks. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke lowly, "He..... he always treated me with more care than others..... like he feared I would break under his normal methods..... He checked up on me at least once a week..... He had me always use three Kage Bunshin to study...... to make me age mentally...... Twice a month I would be called away and Kabuto would do all those..... tests on me........"

Tsunade shook with inner rage at her ex-teammate, now having even more reason to tear the bastard in thousand pieces. Jiraiya was faring no better, his normally warm and joking eyes were cold and calculating.

The scratching of chair legs caught their ears and they saw how Naruto stood up and slowly walked towards Tayuya. Everyone froze, unable to figure out what the teen would do. The red head was frozen in place, teary eyes following Naruto's every step.

The Kitsune Hanyou stopped as he stood right next to Tayuya, his hair shadowing his whole face. "......... As soon as Akuma gets back...... call me....... We have a purging to plan........." His head rose and people saw the few tears roll down his cheeks as he looked at Tayuya with a look the red head couldn't understand. "I will not have ANYONE of my family....... be under the control of the Hebi-teme........"

One word stuck in the minds of the four people, 'Family?!' Tayuya gapped at the teen with wide eyes, not sure she could believe what her ears were telling her. "Naruto.....," muttered Jiraiya before the boy looked at him with eyes that reminded him of Minato. "Jiraiya-sensei..... unseal her Chakra and place the Inhibitor Seal on that accursed perversion of a seal......."

Not questioning the teen Jiraiya was swift to flash through the needed handseals to unleash his call on his ink and brush. In only a few minutes he had drawn the needed signs and kanji around the Seal on Tayuya's shoulder. Flashing through the long sequence of seals the Sannin placed his palm on the girl's shoulder. "_Bachiatari Fugou Yougo Fuu."_

Tayuya let out a pained cry as the seal was placed on her and her grip on the armrests grew too much for them and they snapped. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain that filled her body as the tainted Chakra of the Hebi Sannin was pulled out of her Chakra paths and sealed away.

As soon as Jiraiya removed his hand from her shoulder she slumped forward and would have made painful contact with the table had Naruto not caught her around her shoulders. Placing her upright in the chair Naruto placed her right arm over his shoulders and lifted her up. "....... Come...... it's time you meet our mother......."

No one spoke a word as the unlikely duo of brother and sister walked out of the room. The three adults looked at each other and Tsunade felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "That went very well," muttered Shizune as she sat down next to her mentor. The medic only nodded as she rested her elbows on the table, "Hai..... this went VERY well for us......"

Jiraiya sat down on her other side and pulled out a small sealing scroll. Unsealing what was held inside the Gama Sannin placed a saucer before each of the three and opened a large bottle of Sake. He filled each saucer and raised his for a toast. The other two followed, awaiting what the man would say. "Here is to family...... acting like family....."

Tsunade looked at her saucer before throwing it at the nearest wall. "Here is to adults acting like adults."

Shizune stared at her mentor, slowly setting her saucer down while Jiraiya smirked and threw his own saucer away. "To adults acting like adults," the two chorused.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

And cut.

**Translations**

Bachiatari Fugou Yougo Fuu - Cursed Mark Protection Seal - Jiraiya's version of the Inhibitor Seal used by Kakashi. It's more powerful and not dependant on the will of the carrier for it to work. It's not perfect and under exreme stress will break but until then it will cause great pain to the carrier should he or she try to activate the Cursed Seal.

.

Well, i hope this answers a few of your questions.

Yes, Akuma has left without official leave and No, we will not follow him. I'll use the oportunity to focus on Naruto for the time being untl Akuma will return, what could take a good month or two in story-time.

Tayuya is Naruto's sister.... well, that is something i have never seen before but i think i will like toying with the idea for now. not fully sure where it will go but to hell with well laid plans.

I wonder if anyone will recognize the near quote Jiraiya and Tsunade did.... oh well, anyone finding out will get.... well, i will think of something.

- Nelo Akuma


	32. Chapter 32

Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

i welcome you to the next chapter. i didn't really had that much time to work on it for personal reasons but before i ended up not posting anything for yet another two months i made a cut where it felt the most easy and present you with a short chapter.

Life goes on in Konoha and finally the planned changes have to be made. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura along with a few others will be set on a new possible path and hopefully not get fucked over yet again.

just to reply to my two latest reviewers: **tedus987:** from your choice of wording i assume you are familiar with the workings of the Water of Life but let me explain myself right now, the item with NOT work the exact way it works in the game. it doesn't 'revive' a dead person, so i am not going to bring back the dead. It works as a highly potent regenerative reagent that acts in a similar but highly increased way to Naruto's own regeneration factor.

**Dragon Man 180:** i haven't really considered if Naruto will see Tayuya as older or younger but i think i will go with the 'twin' path, meaning that they will probably act with each other as if they were actual twins. Akuma won't be coming back for a good while and honestly the Uzumaki/Namikaze don't NEED him to raise Hell in Heaven. Right now the Uzumaki/Namikaze consist of Naruto, Tayuya, Kushina (who is not able to fight ATM) and by my definition Hinata. The young Archangel isn't married to Naruto yet but come on, they already act like an old, bickering couple most of the time. That alone would mean that anyone messing with the Uzumaki/Namikaze would face 1) a Hanyou, 2) Kyuubi herself, 3) the Kistune Clan, 4) an Archangel, 5) the Phoenix Clan and 6) a Genjutsu mistress just shy of Kurenai herself with a Tsunade-like temper. Not to mention the allies the family has, naming Yugito, and thus the Nekomata Clan, Gaara, Temari and Sakura, and thus the Raven Clan, to name only a few. i think that alone is enough firepower to take care of most threats just shy of Akatsuki. About Danzou..... i am not sure if he survived the clash with Dullahan. while the old bastard is enough of a cockroach to have been able to somehow get away i am tempted to just leave him MIA for now.

now, enough of my ramblings and on with the show.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the house, staring into the rising sun with a faraway look. Four days ago he had learned of the utter perversion the Snake Sannin was capable of as well as that he had a sister.

He had led Tayuya to meet their mother and the younger red head had nearly broken down as she saw the broken body of their mother. She had slumped down next to the bed, clasping her mother's arm and crying her eyes out, her wails audible through the whole estate.

Hinata had been surprised at first and then enraged when she entered the room and found an Oto Kunoichi crying into HER man's shoulder. She had been about to unleash hell on the red head when Naruto managed to at least get Hinata to listen to the explanation first. After a swift and condensed rundown Hinata had calmed down enough to leave the other female living.

The days after that had led to the three spending long hours in the Uzumaki matriarch's room, the two Uzumaki sharing stories of their lives with each other. It only gave Naruto more and more reasons to want the Hebi-teme's head on a silver plate.

Tsunade had returned to her Hokage duties but had left Shizune in charge of Kushina's treatment. The woman's very existence was a well kept secret of the Ryoushi estate and no one would be caught dead spilling that to ANYONE.

Naruto's gaze drifted down to the village, already seeing many of the reconstruction-sites coming to life. Late last night he had received a formal summoning from Tsunade for early this day and he wondered what was up. Sakura and Hinata too had gotten the same summon and that alone was suspicious. Sighing Naruto rose to his feet and stretched, his vertebra crunching audible while his tails fanned out behind him like the rising sun.

Rolling his shoulders Naruto closed his eyes before blue flames flickered at his feet and consumed his body, leaving behind an empty roof.

**Ω**

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade's office in a swirl of blue flames, surprising the other people waiting there. He instantly spotted Hinata and Sakura sitting on his left, right next to TenTen, the three girls busy talking. Next to the weapon fanatic sat her team mates, Neji and Lee. The Hyuuga seemed to have calmed down a lot, signified by the relaxed look on his face and not the 'I got a 20 feet pole shoved up my ass'-Hyuuga scowl.

Lee was not 'sitting' actually. He was doing a one handed handstand, using the position to do push ups. "Yo," greeted Naruto as he stepped over to Hinata and bend down to brush a kiss over her forehead. "Anyone know what Baa-chan wants?"

Hinata slapped the back of his head with a scowl, "Be nice Naruto-kun." "Hai Hime," mumbled Naruto, trying to get rid of the sting the Juuken powered slap had left behind. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at Naruto's situation while TenTen tried to hold back her smile.

Suddenly the doors to Tsunade's office opened and the blond stepped out of her office. "Good, you are on time. Get your butts inside."

When the six had taken their seats Tsunade nailed them with a hard glare, "Listen up and listen well. What I am about to do might change the very foundation of Konoha's Ninja Program. You have heard of the changes for the Academy I assume. With reconstruction going on and most of our Jounin being on high ranked mission we lack the specialized teachers for the coming class. This led me to doing this."

Handing each of the six a paper the first they saw was something that made them speak in one voice, "Tokubetsu Chuunin?"

"Hai, your eyes are not deceiving you. I created a new, Konoha only rank. While in battle power you six are Chuunin material or beyond your tactical skills are lacking. I would like to promote you to full Chuunin but I can't BUT I also can't leave you as Genin. I NEED your skills. Now, in effect this makes all six of you Chuunin within the walls of Konoha but a full Chuunin would outrank you on the battle field."

Reaching for a drawer of her desk Tsunade pulled a small black case, maybe 30 or 20 centimeters. Opening it the six teen saw four rows of silver pins laid on black clothe. The pin was roughly six centimeters high and two wide, shaped like an eight-edged star, the top and bottom edge at least trice as long as the rest. In the center of the pin was the Konoha insignia in golden color. "Wear these with pride as you are the first to achieve this rank."

Each Tokubetsu Chuunin took one pin before sticking it to the collar of their shirt in plain sight. "Now to your new mission: an A Rank." Tsunade got exactly the reaction she expected: dropped jaws. "Your new mission is to take over part of the practical as well as theoretical teachings of the Academy. Lee, you will be in charge of the physical conditioning of the students as well as teaching them advanced Taijutsu stances together with Hinata and Neji. And I warn you right now: if I hear even ONE of them talking about youth I will have you removed from Gai's team and placed solo on the next 500 'Capture Tora' missions, are we clear?"

Lee's face paled, "HAI!"

"Good. Sakura, Hinata: you two will teach the theory and basics of Genjutsu as well as be in charge of the Kunoichi Only lesson together with TenTen. Hinata, you will also cover the First Aid portion as well with Sakura backing you up. TenTen, you will be in charge of Kunai and Shuriken training as well as Kenjutsu. As soon as he returns Akuma will share that last part with you."

Getting nods from the three girls Tsunade turned to Naruto, her eyes hard and making the Kitsune shiver. "Naruto: your job will be Ninjutsu, Stealth and Infiltration. You are NOT allowed to teach ANYTHING above E- or D-rank and ESPECIALLY not your S-Rank shapeshifting Jutsu, are we clear?"

"Crystal," meeped Naruto while he tried to hide behind Hinata. Sitting down in her chair Tsunade laced her fingers and rested her chin on them, "Be aware that the success of this mission will HIGHLY influence the future of Konoha. Fuck up and you just may doom our military force into stagnation."

All six gulped at the severeness of their mission before TenTen suddenly perked up. "Tsunade-sama.... you said Akuma-san would support me as soon as he returns..... Does that mean he too will be promoted to Tokubetsu Chuunin?"

Tsunade nodded, "He already was and right now is on an ongoing mission outside of Konoha that requires his.... special talents." Hinata, Sakura and Naruto instantly understood that and wisely decided against saying anything that could become troublesome after the Adept returned.

"You will be supported by the other teachers as well as the new director of the Academy so should you have questions go to them." "New director," asked Sakura curiously what got a slight chuckle from the Slug Sannin. "You will see. He is giving the new class the welcoming speech as we speak. So it's time for you to head over to the Academy, dismissed."

All six stood up and gave her a salute, "Hai." All six left the office, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

**Ω**

Walking towards the Academy the six wondered what exactly would happen from now on. "This will be fun," muttered Naruto who had made a swift side trip to the estate to fetch Kyuu and Maki, the older fox lying around his shoulders like a scarf and the kit doing the same around Hinata's shoulders. "Don't be so sure about that Naruto," said Sakura, dreading what was about to come. "We have no idea about teaching stuff."

"We just have to do our best," said TenTen, spinning a Kunai in her left hand. "Also keep one thing in mind Naruto," said Hinata sternly, "Hanabi is in that class."

Silence fell over the group as Naruto felt a shiver move up and down his spine, setting the hairs of his tails on end. "I..... see......."

They reached the Academy grounds when suddenly Naruto's ears perked up and flickered towards the administration building before a smirk spread over his lips. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we'll have loads of fun." "What do you mean Naruto-kun," asked Lee, strangely with a low volume of voice. It seemed like the boy acted differently when Gai wasn't in sight.

"I figured out who is the new director of the Academy: Iruka." The other five were silent for a bit before smirks crossed Sakura's and Hinata's faces. "You want to make an entrance," said Hinata as chuckled slightly.

Naruto grinned wide, baring his fangs, "Yup. I think a Shunshin right onto the podium sounds like the right thing to do." Sakura couldn't hold back her giggle, "Do you mean the normal Shunshin or our 'special' Shunshin?" Team Gai looked at each other, clearly wondering what the other three were talking about. "Special Shunshin," asked TenTen.

"Hai. Anko taught us the Shunshin no Jutsu and we modified it a bit to be more.... fitting for each of us," explained Hinata with a soft smile on her face. "Did Super Bushy Brows teach you the Shunshin," asked Naruto. Getting three negative head shakes his grin widened. "Then you will just have to piggyback ride with us."

"TenTen, you are with Hinata; Lee, you are with Naruto. Neji, you're with me," commanded Sakura as they were now right next to the administration building. Team Gai gave in without question. If anyone knew how to make an entrance it was Team Anko. They only wondered why Naruto was pulling out a storage scroll.

**Ω**

Iruka was droning on with his speech to the new students, already quit bored with his new position as director of the Academy. 'Almost makes me beg to have Naruto back to liven things up,' thought the Chuunin before he felt three burst Chakra that announced the incoming Shunshin. 'Must be the new teachers,' thought Iruka as he halted in his speech and thus catching the attention of the new students.

Iruka instantly cursed himself as he saw WHO appeared.

Right in front of him a torrent of blue flames burst from the ground, easily reaching the ceiling. On the left of the torrent a beam of light appeared, four wing-like silhouettes extending from the beam. On the right of the flames a small tornado with cherry blossom petals appeared.

The Shunshin slowly died down and revealed the six arrivals. All of them stood roughly around the same height, wide straw hats casting their faces into shadows. All six wore identical black cloaks with red lines on the edges. From under the hats they could see that each of the six was slowly chewing on a stick of pockey. One of them had something white folded against the back while another one had something move under the cloak.

Silence filled the room as every student except one held their breath. Only the low chewing sounds of the six were heard in the hall like room. One in the middle slightly turned to Iruka, raising its left hand and the long sleeves fell back..... and revealed a box of pockey, offering one of the sticks to the Chuunin.

Impassively Iruka took one of the flavored sticks while on the insides he was close to bursting with laughter. He too started to slowly chew on the stick of banana flavor in silence.

Tension filled the room like the smell of cold smoke filled Asuma's apartment, the new students staring at the seven people on the podium.

Iruka noticed a few flickers of Chakra in the corners of the room, indicating that Anbu were getting more alert after the entrance. The one that had handed Iruka his pockey looked into each corner before flicking something into each corner.

The necks of the students snapped around as they followed the flying items and all of them gaped as they saw four Anbu shimmer into sight, their masks slightly pulled to the side and revealing them all chewing on a pockey stick as well!

All eleven people were slowly chewing on their pockey, setting every student on edge. Many questioned why Anbu were present and some even wondered WHO those six people were that they noticed the Anbu.

The eleven statues slowly finished their pockey sticks and the atmosphere was as high as possible. The six cloaked people raised their right arm in sync, grabbing onto the front of their hats and slowly pulling them off, their faces still hidden behind the hats.

Suddenly two streaks of red darted down from the top of the seats and stopped in front of the group. The students were shocked when they saw two foxes sit on their haunches, a small bag strapped onto each of their backs.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us," said a male voice as the two foxes placed the bags on the ground and they fell over, a mixed heap of items falling from them. "Those two were able to steal something from each of you without you noticing. Only one of you was perceptive enough to notice them."

All six were suddenly engulfed in smoke and when the white clouds dispersed the class was faced with the six Tokubetsu Chuunin.

Many were staring wide eyed. The six before them were known to have fought in the finals and also in the following invasion and what they had done had been traveling down the gossip vine by now.

Especially Naruto with his tails and Hinata with her wings were the center of attention. "Alright you brats listen up," spoke Naruto loudly. "You are already aware of the changes so you know what to expect. Now shut up and listen well as I won't repeat myself: we're going to be your practical teachers from now on and what we say is law. When we tell you to jump you won't question us 'why' but only 'how high'. If you go against us......"

Naruto trailed off, chuckling slightly as he gathered some of Kyuubi's Chakra into his eyes, making them glow slightly, "Well, let's just say you don't want to see it, are we clear?"

Hinata stepped next to her boyfriend and slapped the back of his head hard, the blue wisps of Chakra of her Juuken visible, "What he means to say is that we'll grind you into the ground each and every day." Naruto rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the sting while looking kinda sore.

Many of the boys were openly pointing at Naruto and laughing. "What a freak pansy," shouted one of the students, laughing loudly. "Being controlled by some freak hussy."

Instantly the room was blasted with two sources of killing intent and every student had problems breathing as they stared in fright at the two sources.

Red Chakra was swirling around Naruto as he snarled at the students before him, his eyes slowly blending to red while his canine teeth grew even longer.

Pure white Chakra was swirling around Hinata, mixed with a few stray feathers and her Byakugan blazing.

"Watch what you are saying if you like your balls where they are," growled both Tokubetsu Chuunin in one voice. The four Anbu tensed up as the two walked up the rows and one of Naruto's tails reached out and lifted the offending student out of his seat. "Anbu: take him home. He is suspended from the Academy for two weeks for insulting two of his superiors and teachers," said Hinata in a tone colder than the usual Hyuuga voice.

The four Anbu felt like ice had been shoved down their necks and one of them was swift to seize the frightened boy and Shunshin him away.

Sakura loudly cleared her throat and soon the students looked at her, "Let this be a lesson to each of you: watch what you are saying to who."

"Serves him right," muttered a girl on the right of the class and all eyes turned to her. "Insulting Onee-chan in front of her boyfriend...... I am surprised Naruto-kun hasn't fed him his own dick and balls." The girl had long black hair that was pulled into a single ponytail. A pair of white sunglasses covered her eyes, a red trench coat hanging from her shoulders. Black top and skirt and red short completed the look that reminded the other three Anbu uncomfortably of Anko.

"Now, behave yourself Hanabi-nee-chan or you'll be the first to get detention," said Hinata softly, looking sharply at her younger sister. The girl slowly took of the white shades, revealing the trademark Hyuuga eyes and smiled innocently at Hinata, "You wouldn't really give me detention today, would you Onee-chan?"

Suddenly a smirk crossed Hinata's face that reminded people of Naruto, "Try me." Hanabi actually shied back from her sister, muttering something that sounded like "I pass" under her breath.

"Yosh! Enough talking, it is time that we start training," shouted Lee from the front and effectively drew the attention. "Today we shall start off slow: Boys, gather up in groups of five outside of the building. We shall start the warm-up with a run around the village."

"A WHOLE ROUND," shouted many students in pure and utter shock while many others were simply speechless.

Lee placed his right hand on his chin and closed his eyes, seemingly thinking it over. Then he started to smile and gave them a good-guy pose, "You are right: we shall do two laps around the village!"

Sakura leaned over to TenTen, lowly muttering to the girl, "Is he always like that?" TenTen only sighed, hanging her head, "No...... he is worse......"

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw how Lee hoarded the students outside with a bright smile and the help of a few of Naruto's Kage Bunshin.

'….. We can be lucky if they will be able to move by the end of the week,' though Sakura as she heard Lee shout his orders outside of the building. "Girls: you're with TenTen, Hinata and me." The three Kunoichi led the frightened girls away, leaving Neji and Naruto behind.

For some time neither spoke, each having pulled out a new stick of pockey and munching slowly. After several minutes Naruto turned to the Hyuuga, "Shouldn't we check up on Lee?" "Lee can take care of himself," stated Neji as he pulled out yet another pockey stick. 'Hmmmm...... Mint....... why have I never tried those before?'

Naruto couldn't help but smack his forehead with an open hand, "I was more worried about the boys than Lee." Neji blinked a few times before, "Oh......"

Suddenly loud shouts of "NOOOOO!! THE GREEN!!!! THE GREEN!!!" rang from outside and they saw a dust cloud rise high into the air to the south of the Academy. Both teens looked at each other before they uttered the same word, "Shit." Faster then Jiraiya when he heard that the female hot springs had an open spa day they dashed out of the room and after the male students. If they didn't hurry they would find the whole of the students decked out with green bodysuits and bowl cut hair.

Tsunade would skin them alive if that happened and both boys liked their balls where they were right then.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

And CUT.

Well, that chapter was more.... light than the former ones but i think it served its purpose well.

Tokubetsu Chuunin.... well, i always though that there are a few ranks missing within the normal Gennin-Chuunin-Jounin routine. if you want to know what sets a Tokubetsu Chuunin apart from a normal Chuunin i would say this: leadership. While those six are strong in their fields and are easily Chunnin in it, or Jounin in some cases, i find them all to be not mature enough to actually lead teams in a fight. Sure, Naruto is ape-shit bonkers crazy with his on-the-fly tactics in the heat of battle but planning ahead? sorry folks, not just yet.

I am not entirly sure i spelled 'pockey' right (thos weed stick covered with flavoured chocolate) but i recall reading the term many times in stories so i just put it there.

Not much else to say in the aftermath of this chapter so i see you next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	33. Author's Note: Close to Giving Up

**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. **

**Sadly this is not the long overdue update but I have to bring you grave news.**

**No, I am not discontinuing this story.... at least not yet.**

**Over the past months I have had the.... questionable pleasure of acquiring the attention of at least one person that has very big problems with me, this story and the way I write.**

**Normally this wouldn't really concern me as it's but one of many but the person made it a personal matter (I will not reveal the person's identity as I will not step down to their level). Since late September last year I have been getting PMs and, after blocking those, emails that went beyond venting frustration. And that on a nearly daily basis.**

**The person called me all the things in the book, from being an asshole for ignoring Sasuke, over being a heretic for making Naruto a Hanyou, to being a monster for making Hinata an Angel. Not to mention that I should be killed for even creating Akuma in the first place. **

**In essence I have been ridiculed and insulted for writing fanFICTION, something that is SUPPOSED to differ from canon events and details.**

**Said person took it so far that as soon as one email address got blocked to create a new one to further spam me with insults, threats and death threats. While I am not taking the latter seriously, as I highly doubt said person has the resources to do anything to my real self, it still makes me question my presence on FF . NET. **

**Said person even went so far to try and track me down outside of FF . NET on forums or other websites to harass me and those I talk to as well. Flaming me: fine. Insulting me: unwanted but can be ignored. Insulting my friends: that is crossing the line.**

**As of right now I have little to no motivation to keep writing this story for the community. I have little interest to be the target of death threats because of a hobby and mind you, I don't HAVE to write to be happy. It is something I enjoy doing but I have no problems with only writing for myself and the few people I call friends. **

**Many of you will clearly think, "What a pussy. He should suck it up and shut up." but to those I have only to say one thing: you don't know shit. **

**I have dealt with flames since day one after posting this story and a normal flame I can live with. But signing into my email account only to find up to 20+ new mails of threats, insults and whatnot is NOT my idea of relaxing or enjoying myself. **

**And due to the changing email addresses as well as the topics not giving away anything I cannot know what emails are bullshit and what are actual emails. With a daily inbox count ranging in the 150s, filtering out those unwanted emails takes more time than I have to spare. **

**As of this notice I will do some serious soul searching if I really want to keep writing for the public or if I should just leave. As things are right now, it is simply not worth it to me. The ever so odd "good job" review just doesn't bear weight to the daily verbal abuse I am facing. **

**With this I part today, in hopes that I will return in the near future with a new chapter.**

**- Nelo Akuma. **


	34. Chapter 34

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

Yes, you see right: i am back and i am back with vengeance.

All your comments have really boosted my will to keep this project up and running and after a long, long while and over a dozen re-writes this chapter is the result.

Some of you may remember from the last actual chapter that I had planned to cover the time Akuma was gone on his "personal quest" and focus on the normal cast? screw that ten times over. I had many ideas from sending Team Anko on some "Seek and Destroy" missions to sending a Femme Fatale team to Snow Country. in the end i kicked all of that into the bucket, scratched the whole arc i had planned and worked up a whole new arc plot line. it's time to screw even more with some of my favorite targets. *cackles madly*

Ahem.... sorry about that.

someone, who asked to remain anonymous, wanted to know what i have in mind with Team Gay, seeing as i made them too Tokubetsu Chuunin. to be honest only one of them will actually undergo the procedure i labeled "Author's Pet Project and Character Modding Procedure". As some of you have already noticed and pointed out in the past i am a friend of giving minor characters, like Temari, Tayuya, Yugito and many others, more screen time and tarting them up while still trying to maintain their personality. Some seem to disappear again (poor Zabu-chan, no screeny for the big bad demo.....) but my personal favorites come back again and again.

another reader, again wanting to stay in the shadows, asked if i plan to create some kind of, and i quote, "Super Ninja Adept Task Force that kicks ass, takes names and only cares about kicking more ass and chewing bubblegum; and they are all out of bubblegum". Took my some time to actually catch the references here but i can say this: NO, no super powered Ninja/Adept/Demon/what-the-hell-ever-you-are-thinking-about group. So far only very few have been taught in the Psynergy way by Akuma and i am not planning to teach everyone Psynergies. Nearly all characters i plan to work with even more already have the potential to be kicking ass on their own and don't need much support.

Now, enough rambling. if you are here you are here for the sexy violence. on with the show.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Two weeks had gone by since the six Tokubetsu Chuunin started to teach at the Academy and the success of the new system couldn't be denied by anyone. The class had been reduced into half by size, Lee, Neji and Naruto systematically weeding out those physically unfit for being a Ninja.

Sakura, Hinata and TenTen had spent their time beating any fangirl out of her idiocy, mostly due to the use of one of Sakura's more violent Genjutsu, but several had been too set in their ways and were thrown out of the program.

This had brought a great deal of ire from the parents onto the Academy and especially the new teachers but Iruka had given the parents, who were mostly civilians, no quarter on the matter. "Ninja are soldiers, expected to fight wars and kill without remorse. If we deem the aspirants unfit it is our right and duty to give them a polite and sometimes not so polite kick in the ass and out the door."

Some parents had taken it so far to rant their issues to a Civil Council member and those instantly had been on Tsunade's case alongside Hiashi, who was still trying to have his Clan's teaching unaffected by the new Academy Program. Tsunade had told them in so many words where they could put those issues and 'politely' thrown them out of her office. The blond Hokage had bigger fish to fry. Like the Uchiha and Hatake.....

Kakashi had come in not too long ago and demanded that Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Akuma when he returned would let Sasuke copy their abilities with his Sharingan. At first Tsunade had thought the man was trying to joke around and burst into laughter but then she saw that Kakashi was serious. Reigning in her anger she had calmly told the man that in no way or form would she give this 'order'. The Uchiha was still not in a high position in her book and would stay there for a long time till he could prove that he was not going to be a liability.

Sasuke had again blown his top, shouting at the Slug Princess and demanding that he would receive what was rightfully his. Tsunade had proceeded to beat the little prick into the ground with little more than a two hit combo. The 'Last Uchiha' would be staying in the hospital for at least two weeks. Tsunade had given Kakashi strict orders that should he try to go behind her back he would be stripped of his rank and Sasuke would have his license revoked and Chakra sealed away.

Kakashi had argued that such a thing would be an outrage and that she had no right when Tsunade had stopped his rant by harshly grabbing onto his balls, giving them a short but strong squeeze. "Listen up Hatake. In the past you had a lot of leeway with Sarutobi and the Uchiha even more but remember that I am now running the village and we are doing it my way. Go against me.... and I can promise you that I will be the last of your worries."

Tsunade knew that Kakashi was already in very big trouble with his old team mate Rin. The brunette, while still having to leave the Ryoushi Residence, knew all about Kakashi by now and to say that she was upset with him was a joke. The female was livid when she heard of the favoritism Kakashi had shown Sasuke and how he was going out of his way to kiss the boy's ass. The former ANBU captain was of course unaware that his old team mate was still alive and thus he was taking Tsunade's threat as something of personal origin.

He gathered up his student and left swiftly, leaving a grim looking Tsunade in her office. 'Watch your ass Hatake..... As soon as Kushina-chan is back on her feet even Kami won't be able to save you from her wrath..... Minato-kun taught you better than this.' Sighing she turned around, swiftly summoning two Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork while Tsunade herself used the time for napping. Best use the few moments before Shizune would burst into the office and again start ranting how irresponsible Tsunade was.

**Ω**

The backyard of the Ryoushi Residence was filled with the soothing sounds of a flute playing. Tayuya was sitting by the small koi pound, her eyes closed as she played the new flute her brother had given her. 'It's...... it feels weird calling him that.....,' through the red head, her eyes opening slightly as slowly the music faded away. 'In less than two weeks everyone has shown me more kindness than in the rest of my life..... How can they simply accept me without questioning my loyalty?'

Taking the the glass flute from her lips the former Oto Kunoichi sighed slightly, her fingers softly caressing the instrument. 'Everyone has welcomed me with open arms....... Why? Why are they being so friendly towards me? I could have ended up killing each and everyone of them during the invasion.......'

"Thinking about it again?" Tayuya's head snapped up and her eyes fell on her fellow red head of the house. She looked at the Shukaku container as he sat down next to her, the gourd gone from his back. The black rings around his eyes had stayed even after he could sleep again. People figured that it was just his sign of being a Jinchiriku of the Tanuki demoness, just like Naruto had had whisker marks and Yugito's pupils were naturally slits.

"What are you talking about gaki?" snapped Tayuya, still cursing like ten sailors even though she tried to keep it down with people she cared about. And honestly..... that included all the people living in the house as well as the two other Sannin.

Gaara only looked at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing how she traced the small Uzumaki swirl that was carved into the flute. "You wonder why people trust you, why they are turning their back to you without fear. You question if you are worthy of their trust."

Tayuya gulped slightly, hating to admit it even to herself that Gaara was right. "....... Shut up..... You don't know...... what you're talking about," muttered Tayuya, turning away from the boy and trying to stand up.

"I know exactly what I am talking about," whispered Gaara, his voice broken and utterly unlike him. That alone was enough to make Tayuya freeze in her movement.

"I felt the same way after Naruto and Akuma freed me and Shukaku from the mad priest. And I still feel that way. Every day I wonder how even Temari, my sister, can look at me and not hate me for what I did in the past. If not for Naruto I would have unleashed the crazed, twisted form of Shukaku in the middle of the village and it would have killed hundreds of civilians. As soon as we moved here..... everyone welcomed Temari AND me without any objections......"

"Naruto and Yugito I can understand...... but the others I don't. I cannot understand how they simply don't fear me....... I look at them and I fear the moment they will turn on me...... even though I know that they will not do such a thing......."

Slowly Tayuya sat down again, feeling strangely touched that Gaara spoke to her of all people about this. "Why are you telling me this," asked the girl lowly, eyes fixed on the few koi that swam in the pond. Gaara cracked a lopsided grin, "Maybe because I see so much of myself in you......"

Tayuya had no idea what spirit possessed her as she moved next to Gaara, slowly resting her head on his shoulder before she placed the flute back on her lips and closed her eyes. Gaara had tensed up a bit but as soon as the first soft note filled the air he couldn't help but relax.

Neither of the two noticed the two people watching them from two different places. One was Temari, glaring into the back of Tayuya, 'Hurt my little brother and you will pay. Treat him well and I shall see that you will never be hurt.'

The second was Naruto, his eyes focused on the pair, 'Watch out for her and make her happy brother.'

**Ω**

Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was not having a good day in the farthest sense of the term. Her whole office was filled with paperwork and it was enough that she had to do some herself. Even with her impressive Chakra Pool and her exceptional control she could only pull off ten Kage Bunshin at best and those didn't last that long.

But besides the paperwork there was also other stuff weighing down on the blond Kage. One was that information about Temari, Gaara and Yugito had leaked into the open. While the first two were not such a big problem Yugito was. So far word still had to reach the Raikage that had been named nearly a month ago but Konoha's population wasn't taking the rumors well. Without the Ryoushi Head Tsunade couldn't make an official statement about Yugito and her status.

The next problem that caused her to have constant headaches was her dear friend Kushina. The woman's status was VERY slowly getting better but it was a very far shot from what could and should be possible. The red head's children were spending long hours with their unconscious mother and the only good thing from it was that Naruto and Tayuya bonded more and more.

Pulling the next document up Tsunade sighed deeply. 'For Kami's sake I hope you get your stupid ass back here soon Akuma..... too much shit has piled up that can only be solved with you around....' Staring blankly at the paper before her Tsunade's mind started to wander back to her two sources of headaches. She could only pray that that stupid Adept would hurry up and he better have a good reason for being gone nearly four full months.

Placing her elbows on the desk she began to rub her temples in an attempt to at least sooth her pain. Her eyes closed as she tried to push her worries down and before she knew it her mind drifted off to better days as sleep claimed her.....

**Ω**

Tsunade was snapped out of her nap by shouts outside her office. Her hazed mind could make out the voice of several ANBU trying to stop someone, quite unsuccessful as it sounded.

Slowly waking up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to kick-start her mind when she heard words spoken that made her freeze.

_"Kuroton: Ankoku Ken Arashi no Jutsu!"_

The Hokage could only stare as the doors to her office were sliced into splinters by pitch black crescents. The cut up bodies of at least four of her ANBU were launched into the room, crashing into the stacks of paperwork in bloody and mangled heaps.

Raising her gaze from her injured subordinates she stared up and through the door. Her brown eyes slowly focused in on the two persons standing before her. Both were similar in height, the one on the right maybe an inch or two taller. Both figures were glad in strangely white cloaks with hoods and long, wide sleeves. Their faces were shadowed and nothing else could be made out in terms of looks.

But the blond Hokage didn't need looks to figure out WHO was standing in front of her. There was only ONE known person able to pull off Kuroton Jutsu.

The taller person raised its right arm and brushed back the hood, revealing black hair with silver strands as well as silvery eyes with... vertical slits.... placing the right hand in its hip the person's cloak opened, revealing a black shirt and pants, and a black-red coat.

A smirk appeared on the person's face and it raised the other hand, a small crystal vial sparkling between silver gloved fingers.

"Mission Retrieval of the Water of Hermes: successful."

Ryoushi Akuma was back.

Tsunade's mind slowly caught up with the return of one of the most frustrating people under her command. The boy..... no, young man hadn't changed much in the visual sense except for the change of his pupils.

Suddenly her mind caught up and the medic was out of her chair and right in front of the male. "This is it," she whispered, a shaky hand reaching for the vial. But Akuma pulled it out of her reach, "No offense Hokage-sama but I rather not risk you dropping the vial; it was hard enough to get this much and we can't waste even a single drop." Snapping into what Naruto had dubbed 'Hokage-mode' Tsunade straightened up.

"Welcome back Tokubetsu Chuunin Ryoushi Akuma. Who is your traveling companion?" Tsunade could guess why the four ANBU had received the treatment of one of Akuma's few Jutsu and only threw them out of her office with a bark to treat them as little as needed. Without a word Bear phased into the room and repaired the dual doors before vanishing again.

The still cloaked person brushed back their own hood and parted the cloak, letting Tsunade take in their appearance.

Before the blond stood a young woman, looking to be around Akuma's age. Her body was lithe and toned and Tsunade was sure she was a Kunoichi. Dressed in a white top that bared her stomach, a white micro skirt and white shorts she showed off as much skin as possible without looking slutty. Like with Akuma her hands were covered in silver-white gloves only that hers weren't fingerless. Her pure white hair flowed freely down nearly to her waist. What startled Tsunade were the girl's eyes: the iris was pure silver, nearly impossible to make out in the white of her eyeballs, and black, vertical slitted pupils.

Tsunade stared at the two teens who looked so much alike it was utterly freaking her out.

"Hokage-sama, meet Ryoushi Mitsukai; my twin sister."

It were those words that caused Tsunade's eyes roll into the back of her head as she fainted.

**Ω**

When Tsunade came to herself she was seated in her chair with the two teens sitting on the couch that stood in the back of the room. Slowly her mind replayed the last moments she remembered. She stared at the two teens that watched her with slight smirks playing on their lips and mischief clearly sparking in their eyes.

Sitting up straight the woman cleared her throat, hoping to regain some of her dignity. "AHEM.... so.... you are......?"

Nodding the girl spoke for the first time. "Hai Hokage-sama. What my futago no ani said is true." Her voice was confusing to be honest. It was soft, melodic and innocent but at the same time harsh, sharp and deadly.

Turning her gaze to the male Ryoushi she leveled a glare it him, "And you never spoke of this WHY?!"

"With all due respect, I myself thought she had died in the slaughter until five months ago. And I personally saw no reason to inform you as this is a personal matter."

Rubbing her temples Tsunade felt yet again a new headache coming up. "Akuma..... you and Naruto.... you two will be the death of me....."

A smirk crossed his lips and revealed longer than human canine teeth, "We do our best. But before we start recounting my absence.... you called me Tokubetsu Chuunin..... what the hell does that mean?"

Sighing Tsunade prepared herself for a very long morning.

**Ω**

Sakura was softly rubbing her temples next to TenTen who seemed equally frustrated. Both Kunoichi had agreed to handle the Weapons Class together until Akuma returned to take his spot besides TenTen as a teacher. It was frustrating the pinkette to no end how the kids acted. Besides Hanabi, Konohamaru and his friends, none of the kids took their training seriously.

All they wanted was to learn 'cool Jutsu' and 'kickass moves'; some showed interest in Genjutsu or Taijutsu but none of them seemed interested in Kenjutsu or even handling Kunai and Shuriken. The two had tried to get a Kenjutsu user to show the kids just what one could do but none of the three masters were available: Uzuki Yuugao was busy with ANBU duties, Gekko Hayate was on border patrol for another three months and..... Ryoushi Akuma was still on his 'mission'.

Sakura truly missed her boyfriend and seeing Hinata and Naruto be all cuddly around the house made things worse at times.

"NO! NO! NO! HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR GRIP LOOSE ON THE SHURIKEN!?!?"

TenTen's scream of frustration pulled Sakura out of her gloomy thoughts and made her look up. The weapon mistress was berating one of the boys who wasn't even trying to do things right.

Turning away Sakura returned to her thoughts not paying attention until. "SAKURA!!!"

Looking up Sakura froze, watching a Kunai race towards her. TenTen's voice was calling for her to dodge but Sakura's muscles wouldn't comply. She could only stare as the sharp Kunai flew closer and closer, aimed perfectly for her forehead.

A rush of air appeared behind Sakura before she could feel arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against someone.

"Kuroton: Yami Kyuutai."

The words that were whispered right next to her right ear slowly registered in her mind as a wall of darkness formed before her. The Kunai bounced off the wall harmlessly before the Chakra construct slowly faded.

Turning in the arms of the person who had saved her her green eyes soon fell on a set of silvery orbs she would recognize anywhere. "Sakura-chan......"

Her right hand rose, softly landing against the person's cheek, tracing the rough skin to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "Akuma-kun....."

The two teens stared at each other for a few seconds before mashed their lips together, kissing the other soundly and with all the pent up passion they had held back in the past months.

Nothing existed around them as they only focused on the kiss, on feeling their partner close and pressing themselves against the source of heat they had missed so much.

But before they could truly get into it the moment was broken by several whistles and cat-calls. Reluctantly they pulled away and turned their heads to face the collected class, both of their eyes sparking with murderous intent.

"WHAT," barked both harshly, their voices dark and evil.

The students that had been about to comment froze, their mouths still open. Only one of them reacted.

A black-red missile raced for the couple and slammed into Akuma, bowling the teen over. "ONII-CHAN!!"

"Well, hello Hanabi-chan. I hope you haven't given your Sensei a hard time?" Hugging her Onii-chan with all her might Hanabi could only nod into his chest. Chuckling the Adept rose to his feet and with a swift movement set Hanabi down on his right shoulder.

"You were right. They ARE entertaining Aku-kun."

The new and unknown female voice set all alarms within Sakura to blood red. 'Danger! Female Threat detected! Assessing further actions!' "'Aku-kun'," asked Sakura, her eyes narrowing at her boyfriend and her voice was a dangerous hiss.

Now all alarms went off in the Adept's mind. 'Warning! Potential Catastrophe detected! Initiate Evasive Actions!' "Easy now Sakura-chan, don't jump to conclusions just now." "Then explain yourself 'Aku-kun'!"

"Awe, ain't that sweet. You didn't tell me she was the jealous type." "WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT MITSU-CHAN?!"

"MITSU-CHAN," roared Sakura as she instantly reacted. "SHANNARO!"

Akuma had no chance to dodge the Chakra powered punch that landed perfectly centered in his face and launched him through the whole target range and into the wall of the Academy. Half the wall came crumbling down on him.

With a face of rage Sakura stalked her way over towards her downed boyfriend, the whole class huddled together and shivering in the background. Reaching into the rubble she pulled a beaten and mangled Akuma from beneath, pulling his face as close as possible. "ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART?!?!"

"Sakura-san.... would you mind not killing him?" Slowly she turned and glared at 'Mitsu-chan'. "And why should I?"

Mitsu-chan smiled softly, "Because I wouldn't want to see my brother die by the hands of his girlfriend."

The whole target range was dead silent as the pinkette and the whitette stared each other down.

A single movement caught their sight.

"M-m-me-di-c......" "AKUMA-KUN!"

**Ω**

Akuma let out a groan as he came to again. Orientating himself with all his sense he slowly sat up, noticing that he had been laid down on a desk. On his left Sakura, Mitsukai and TenTen were chatting together and it was clear that it was 'female bonding'. On his right a whole class room was staring at the front of the room.

"Ah Akuma-san, you are awake." Looking up he saw TenTen with what he thought was a relieved look on her face. "Skip the bloody formalities TenTen," muttered the male, softly rubbing his temples. "Unless you want me to start calling you Panda-chan."

Instantly TenTen's eyes turned from the normal warm chocolate brown to a freezing earth brown. "If you value your health you will never again call me that," whispered the weapon mistress as suddenly a Kunai appeared in her hand and pressed down on a very sensitive part of Akuma's body. The male tensed up as his eyes got serious, "Yes ma'am." "Good," said TenTen, much too cheerful.

"See? Another whipped pussy! I bet he had to pay the little whore a fortune to even let him kiss her!"

The whole room froze at the boy's shout. Very slowly the heads of the actual ninja in the room turned towards the brunette boy. Unable to actually detect the killing intent slowly filling the air the boy went on and on how every male but him was a pussy and that he would be 'the man'. While the Kunoichi were slowly getting pissed for the boy's boasting the sole Shinobi was getting pissed for another reason.

The air suddenly felt like it was charged with electricity, the light bulbs imploded and showered the room with shrapnel of glass. A dark growl filled the air and all heads snapped around to the source of that bestial sound.

Bows of lightning sparked off the Adept as his silvery eyes bore down on the boy. "Leave. Leave and never dare to return," growled the male, his voice promising pain beyond anything those preteens had ever known.

"Why should I? You can't do anything to me; my grandmother is on the Council," smirked the boy cockily.

"He's dead," muttered Hanabi lowly, trying to get out of the line between her nii-chan and the embodiment of idiocy. People around her did the same, having long since learned that if Hanabi was backing down you better do the same.

Akuma saw red. This little..... bastard was thinking that he was top dog simply because his grandmother was on the Council?! 'You will soon see that you are NOTHING boy.'

Suddenly the snarl disappeared from the male's face and a vicious smirk covered his lips. "Is that so? Ehehehehe......."

"What are you laughing about you pussy? Come on, roll over and play dead!" The boy was laughing loud and crassly, ignoring the evil glint in Akuma's eyes.

"Well, I got a news flash for you BOY: I have tendrils in the Council as well but mine are better. You see, I am the Clan Head of the Ryoushi." At this faces all around began to pale while a dangerous grin settled on Hanabi's face. "And what gives me even more measure: I am your instructor. Because of this I am only going to say this once: leave this class room and never return; your scholarship is canceled, right here and right now."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" howled the boy after a few moments to let the news sink in.

In the blink of an eye Akuma crouched on the desk of the boy, reached out and closed one hand around his throat. Without any problems he pulled the boy from his seat, glaring down at him while the boy tried to keep a steady supply of air to his lungs. "Newsflash teme: I can and I already did. Now leave..... before I make you."

With a flick of his wrist Akuma sent the boy flying and right through the door. The sound of wood splintering and an outcry of pain filled the halls and a classroom doors opened up and down, heads poking out to see what all this noise was about.

The eyes of a couple of people widened slightly as Akuma stepped out of the room, blocking the doorway, his harsh gaze leveled on the boy.

After getting over the pain the boy slowly sat up and if looks could kill Akuma would had been reduced to ashes. "You will pay for this."

Raising his right hand Akuma let his Jupiter Psynergy dance over his skin. "I highly doubt that boy; you got ten seconds to remove yourself before I will do it for you."

Suddenly the boy lunged at Akuma with a Kunai, clearly planning to shove the weapon into the Adept's head.

Akuma could only sigh sadly at the sheer idiocy of the act. Raising his arms he pointed both his palms at the boy and spoke with closed eyes, _"Whirlwind Beam." _

A vertical whirlwind of fire burst from his two palms and hit the boy dead center. In a matter of blinks the boys clothes were incinerated and the flames started to lick at his skin.

His cries filled the air as he was blasted down the corridor and slammed into the next wall, his skin covered in bad burns. At some places the burns were bad enough to show pinkish muscle.

"Get the fool some help and then throw him out," commanded Akuma to no one and walked back into the class room. Two other teachers swiftly rushed for the crying boy and treated him while a third rushed off to get a medic.

Akuma stood in front of the class, eying them up and down. The four young women in the room were slightly shocked at his actions but one was grinning viciously. "Now, anyone else wants to make stupid comments?"

Swiftly every student shook their head no rapidly. Akuma grinned slightly, clasping his hands together behind his back. "Good. Now kids, since this is my actual first day teaching you let's go outside and see what TenTen was able to teach you by now. I hope you will impress me because if not......"

His voice trailed off as he smirked in a way that made even Hanabi swallow dryly. "Well, if I am not impressed that would mean you have been slacking off as I know TenTen takes her job seriously. And if you slack off that means it is time for Akuma's Boot Camp of Pain....... Now get moving!"

Barking out the last three words Akuma watched with satisfaction how the kids scampered out the room as fast as possible.

Mitsukai walked up next to her twin, putting her right arm on his shoulder and leaning against him. "You enjoy this way too much, Aku-kun." Throwing a look at her Akuma smirked, "Says the person who 'forgets' to put on a bra or panties on purpose only to have an excuse to beat the living shit out of people when they point it out or ogle her."

"So what? A girl got to have fun," pouted the Adept, her arms crossed under her breasts and pushing them even more into view.

TenTen and Sakura looked at each other, dreading the moment Mitsukai met Anko. Those two together would raise Hell in Heaven.

**Ω**

Naruto was sitting on the right side of his mother, softly holding her hand while his thumb absentmindedly brushed over the back of her hand.

On the other side was Tayuya, doing the same as her brother. Neither Uzumaki had spoken a word for what felt like hours, simply sitting next to their mother and hoping for a sign of life in her besides the beeping of the machines around them.

"Do you..... do you really think she will ever wake up," asked Tayuya, her voice low and soft. Her eyes were clearly reddened, testament of the tears she still shed for her mother.

Naruto looked up, his red and slitted eyes harsh but at the same time softy, "Don't you ever doubt that; she is an Uzumaki like me, like you. Have we ever given up? I am sure that she will wake up and when she does....." A small smile played over his lips, "and when she does she will have a heart attack....."

"Her having a heart attack would be a real pain; it would mean I had gone through Hell and back for this for naught."

Naruto spun on his chair to the new voice, red eyes wide and his tails fluffy behind him. In the door stood no one else but Akuma, the crazy bastard smirking at Naruto. The Hanyou wondered what had happened to his friend, most clearly with his eyes but the older teen simply stepped into the room. "Good to see you again Naruto. Now, let's get this red head up on her feet again, what do you say?"

Raising his right hand Akuma showed the blond the small vial in his hand. Naruto could only stare at him, his mouth open but no words being made.

Ignoring the gaping Kitsune for now, Akuma stepped up to the nutrition infusion, picking up a syringe from the nightstand. With strangely practiced ease he filled the syringe, making sure he got even the slightest drop from the vial. He was about to inject the Waters or Hermes into Kushina's bloodstream when a delicate hand gripped his wrist tightly and painfully. Looking up the Adept has to swallow slightly.

Staring at him with barely restrained fury stood that red head he had 'invited' to stay with them during the exams....

"You," hissed Tayuya, her eyes glowing dangerously. She was about to tear Akuma a new one when...

"That is quite enough Tayuya." everyone spun around and saw their Hokage walk into the room. "Let Akuma do his work. He may be the only chance for the both of you to get your mother back before you turn 80."

"What the fuck is going on here," demanded Naruto, finally having snapped out of his shock.

"To make this short so I can get to work: Tsunade-sama came across an old legend of my people that I had totally forgotten. It spoke of THIS, the Waters of Hermes, a healing reagent of nearly unrivaled power. It is the only chance we know of for your mother so I set out and have been searching for it the past months. Now please tell your friend to let go of my arm before I drop the syringe; I do not know if I will ever be able to get this much again without actually finding the Mercury Lighthouse."

Tayuya and Naruto were staring at Akuma before the red head let go of the Adept's wrist as if she had been burned. "Thank you."

Checking the syringe again Akuma swiftly injected the mystical liquid into Kushina's bloodstream.

The effect was instant. A glow radiated from Kushina's blood vessels, in a matter of seconds spreading through her whole body and making it glow in a soft blue. Before their very eyes the Kunoichi's muscles regenerated at an astonishing pace. A healthy hue settled onto her skin, her heart clearly pumping more and more blood through her veins.

Small muscles twitched as her brain took control over them again. Her eyes moved under their lids, clearly stating that her mind was resurfacing from the chasm it had been burrowed in for years. Slowly the blue glow was drawn to Kushina's chest, clearly drawn to the woman's heart.

The medic in Tsunade was staring in pure shock, the Hokage was calculating how soon Kushina would be up and starting to kill off the village and the Friend in her was close to weeping as she looked at the readings on the machines.

Naruto and Tayuya were staring at the swiftly recovering woman, their eyes wide as they saw how the body of their mother was returned to the state of her prime.

Akuma was looking on in fascination as he watched something he had only heard of in legends. The Elements were truly a mysterious force.....

"Well, her body should be nearly back at 100. her system still needs to purge some of the more dangerous or long lasting drugs from it I guess but in a few days she should wake up." Akuma looked at Naruto, "No offense meant but I DON'T want to be the one to tell her she has been in a coma for the Elements know how many years and how things went."

Naruto was unable to say a word as he slowly sank to his knees next to his mother, his hand brushing over her arm and feeling the muscles beneath twitch slightly, something they never did before.

Tayuya did the same on the woman's other side, her eyes slowly going misty.

Akuma was clearly confused as he saw the Oto Kunoichi act and turned to Tsunade, one eyebrow raised in question. Motioning for him silently the two walked out of the room, leaving the two Uzumaki alone with they now swiftly recovering mother.

**Ω**

"... And that is the essence of the last couple months," finished Tsunade, having spent the last hour with bringing the Adept up to speed.

Akuma was sitting opposite of the blond on the veranda, easily able to read between the lines that his boss hadn't been and still wasn't happy with his sudden disappearance. Placing his chin in his open palm he closed his eyes, mulling over what he had been told in the last hour or two. "So the old pervert was right.... never thought someone could sink THAT low....."

Tsunade glared at the teen and even though he had his eyes closed Akuma could feel the deadly glare. "This is Orochimaru we are talking about gaki." "Point taken," admitted Akuma.

Deciding that a change of topic was in order Tsunade cleared her throat, "Akuma, about your sister...."

His silver eyes snapped open, his back went rigid and his lips became a thin line, "What about Mitsukai?"

"We need to discuss what to do with her. I also need to know of her abilities." "Then ask her yourself. I may be her twin but we have nearly a decade to catch up on. While I saw some of the things she is capable of I don't know everything. But I know one thing for sure: in terms of raw strength she is somewhere between me and Naruto."

Tsunade was clearly surprised, "Between you and Naruto? You want to tell me that she is more powerful than you are?"

Akuma shook his head slightly, "Not exactly. Yes, she does have more raw strength than me but my pool of abilities is more versatile. I got my Kenjutsu, some forms of Taijutsu, a small pool of Ninjutsu ad of course my Psynergy, not to mention the Ketsueki no Gutaika."

"Mitsukai had her Psynergy, her weapon of choice, her own form of the Ketsueki no Gutaika and of course her very devious cunning. At least that is what I know of; I have no doubt she still has some tricks up her sleeves."

"What are her psynergetic alignments? Considering you are twins I would assume she has the same as you do."

Akuma could only chuckle slightly, "No. Elemental alignments are a bit more complicated than that. From what I know Mitsukai has at least two alignments. Jupiter would be her weaker alignment and while my raw power with Jupiter exceeds hers her control is more refined than mine. Her strongest alignment without a doubt is Mercury and she has come up with quite a few impressive combined Psynergies. Her Venus alignment seems to be barely present, just like I have little talent for Mercury.

Tsunade nodded slightly, digesting the information she had been given. "What rank would you give her?"

The male Adept could only laugh dryly, "Rank? To answer that I would have had to have seen her fight seriously. She never was pressed to go all out in my presence. But.... from what I DO know I would say she could take on Kakashi and win. That is, if he uses the Sharingan and his Chidori. Should he take her lightly..... he'll be an ice sculpture within seconds."

Tsunade nodded softly. By now it was clear to her that Kakashi's skills had dulled severely since he had left ANBU. Even Anko, who was 'only' a Tokubetsu Jounin, could give the Copy Nin a run for his money. A dangerous glint entered her eyes and it was not lost to Akuma.

"With all do respect, what is that twisted mind of yours coming up with," asked Akuma lowly.

"Just a way to show Kakashi that he no longer is top dog as well as teaching the Uchiha brat another lesson."

The smirk that crossed Akuma's lips was just as dangerous as the Tsunade's own. "I am all ears."

**Ω**

Akuma was standing in the shower, the hot water spraying over his body and dripping down his long hair. He was enjoying his first shower in months; rivers and lakes just didn't get the job done.

A smirk crossed his lips as his mind drifted back to Tsunade, her little plan and Mitsu-chan's reaction to it. 'Hehehehe, the two won't know what hit them.'

So absorbed was the male in his musings that he never noticed how the bathroom door was opened silently and closed again. Even when the glass door of the spacious shower was opened he noticed nothing at all.

But his whole body froze as two hands softly landed on his back, slowly tracing the four scars that ran parallel to his spine.

A delicious shiver moved down his back and a low moan nearly slipped from his lips. He had never dared to tell anyone but those scars were a highly erogenous zone to him.

Akuma didn't dare to turn around as the light touches was causing his penis to go hard in a matter of seconds. Closing his eyes he dried to think of something so disgusting that it would override the pleasure that was slowly coursing through his body.

His back arched as he could feel a hot tongue trace the upper left scar oh so agonizingly slow and this time the mix of a moan and a whine made it past his lips.

The lips and fingers left his scars, the hands slowly moving towards his front. One hand was brushing over his toned stomach, dipping dangerously close to his erection while the other hands was moving with featherlight touches over his chest.

Something moved his hair out of the way before lips started to suckle on his neck. At the same moment he felt two soft things press against his back before something smooth as silk rubbed up and down his right leg.

"Akuma-kun....."

The soft voice cut through the haze in his mind like a Liquifier through butter. His eyes snapped open in shock and disbelief. "Sa-Sa-kura..... what... are you..."

His knees started to shake slightly as he felt Sakura hook her right leg around his, her heel slowly brushing its way upwards on his inner thigh.

Sakura pulled herself closer to her boyfriend, holding onto him for dear life. "Akuma-kun..... Do you have any idea how hard the last few months were on me? How lonely I felt? All the time I saw Naruto and Hinata cuddling, kissing, whispering nonsense to each other while I had no one to hold me...... I didn't know when or if you would return...."

Akuma swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat. It was true that he had not really spared a thought about how Sakura would feel in his absence.

Sakura rested her right cheek against his back, a lone tear rolling down each cheek. "I felt so alone.... I overworked myself only so I wouldn't cry myself to sleep each night..... My dreams were filled with being alone...."

Akuma had lowered his head, his hands slowly covering Sakura's and softly brushing over her soft skin. He had never thought his absence would hurt her so much, would drive her so close to depression.

"Sakura.... name it.... just name what you wish of me and as long as it is in my power I will do it for you....."

Her arms tightened around him, pressing their bodies closer together. "Make love to me.... Tonight.... No more waiting. We can never know when will be the last time we could share this....."

The young man knew this had been her goal from the start but he wanted her to say it to him, making sure his mind wasn't misinterpreting things. "If that is what you want..... who am I to deny you......"

Sakura slowly walked around the Adept, her breasts rubbing against his left arm before she stood right in front of him, looking up into his soft face. She smiled as she saw his face flush slightly. "What.... are you....." She placed a slender finger on his lips, silencing his ramblings instantly before she leaned up. Moving her arms around his neck she slowly pulled him down to her height before placing a soft and tender kiss on his lips.

It took a few seconds before she felt him react to the kiss and his arms moved around her shoulders and back, pressing her flush against his body. Her breasts were squashed against his broad chest, her nipples instantly hardening. Their lips moved in near perfect synchronization as they deepened the kiss slowly, closing their eyes. Sakura slowly raised her right leg, rubbing her velvet skin against his inner thighs, causing him to growl lowly into the kiss.

His hands were slowly moving over her back, going from her shoulders to just the swell of her ass but as if protected by an invisible barrier he never actually touched the firm round flesh. Without Sakura actually thinking her left hand seized one of Akuma's hands and quickly moved it over her right cheek before letting go. Taking the hint the taller male gave her cheek a soft squeeze, drawing forth a small moan from the kunoichi.

Seizing the moment Sakura shoved her tongue deeply into his mouth, the tip of her tongue ghosting over his own slippery appendage, teasing the muscle into a game of catch. Removing her left arm from around his neck she moved it over his shoulder and down his side, feeling and teasing the solid muscles under the skin before her hand to a death grip on his ass cheek, getting a startled gasp from the Adept.

With her body so tightly pressed against him it took her only a few seconds to feel something stiffen against her stomach and she smirked in her mind. Rubbing her body against his caused his dick to jump from 'getting awoken' to 'steel hardness' in mere seconds and she moaned slightly as one of Akuma's legs pushed her legs apart, rubbing against her throbbing core softly.

Breaking shortly from the kiss the two opened their eyes, bright silver staring down into her emerald orbs, both gazes clouded with pure and utter lust and need.

Suddenly Akuma took the initiative as he forcefully pushed Sakura backwards and her back into the wall, bending down and attacking her lips with a hunger unseen so far. She felt how his hands left her back and gripped her shoulders as he held her in place while trying to devour her alive. Sakura was quickly becoming very aroused as his right leg parted her thighs and roughly rubbed up and down her slit, her labia swelling slightly with all the blood directed to her lower regions.

He pressed his body closer against hers, the length of his dick rubbing against her stomach. Their bodies heated up as Akuma broke away from the kiss, staring down at Sakura before his head dropped south, nipping on his way as he quickly started to bite around Sakura's left nipple. Sakura moaned in pleasure as she grabbed his head and pressed him closer against her tit, crying out in pleasure as he softly bit down on the hard nub with his teeth.

His left hand came up to her free breast, squeezing the mound roughly while his middle finger covered the nipple, flicking, pressing and scratching it. Sakura threw her head back against the shower wall as Akuma sucked and bit around her nipple restlessly. His right hands was grabbing her ass, his fingers slightly digging into her flesh and causing Sakura to moan even louder.

His left hand by now was pinching her nipple hard, the dark gray bud quickly growing red from the pleasurable abuse. Sakura's hands fisted into his hair, pulling painfully on the black-silver mass but he never complained, only returning the favor with biting and sucking more viciously than before.

The hand on her ass suddenly gave the firm flesh a sounding slap, causing Sakura to gasp, her hips bucking forward. Once again he smirked against her tit before he slapped her ass again and again while sometimes simply caressing the soft flesh. Suddenly his hand left her flesh, scrapping his way over her hips and legs before cupping her sex, his fingers pressing against the moist opening. His fingers started a merciless assault on her outer lips as he rubbed and caressed them, not once breaking away from Sakura's tits.

Sakura's mind was flooded with pleasure beyond her, clouding her mind. She ripped her hands out of his hair, a small fear of hurting him present in her mind and her hands landed flat against the shower wall, hoping that she would be able to control herself. All that pent-up sexual frustration was getting dangerous.

Sakura mewled as she felt his fingers turn slightly warmer, slowly heating up her nipple and sending waves of pleasure from her pussy to her brain. The hand on her tit was swiftly moving south to her ass, the heated skin lightening a trail of fire on its wake before it came to rest on her ass. He softly rubbed the soft flesh, sending new sparks of pleasure through her body.

She was already so close that it would only need so much to push her over the edge and it seemed like Akuma knew this too. Without missing a beat his thumb started to swiftly flick back and forth over her clit, sending the last wave of pleasure through her that send her over the edge and into the abyss.

Throwing her head back Sakura let out a mix of a howl and a mewl, her eyes wide and unfocused. The inner walls of her pussy were tightening and loosening in random intervals, creaming his hands with her fluids.

Finally he let go of the nipple, giving it a few soft licks before his eyes darted up to Sakura's. She was panting, eyes wide open and her hands trying to claw deep into the wall. Only small thoughts managed to form in her mind and right now only one was there, 'I came.... I came.... I came....'

And indeed she had a mini orgasm, a small trickle of cum flowing over Akuma's right hand. Cupping low, Akuma dragged three fingers over the entire length of Sakura's slit, gathering every single drop of cum before slowly bringing them to his mouth. His eyes were focused on Sakura's, with satisfaction taking in how her eyes were glued to his hand, following it as he slowly licked his fingers clean of her cum.

She shivered as she saw how his eyes flashed slightly and a low growl rumbled in his throat. With sloppy sounds he licked his fingers clean, savoring the taste that was uniquely Sakura. 'So.... rich.... so good..... need.... MORE!' He dropped to his knees, grabbed Sakura's right thigh and flung it over his shoulder. His eyes were focused solely on the pink flesh before him, barely noticing the neatly trimmed triangle of pink hair in favor of the flesh tempting his nose with a smell stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Sakura screamed as he dug into her pussy with such vigor. He was licking, nibbling and biting every speck of soft flesh he could get his teeth and tongue on, raising Sakura into a fully new level of pleasure as she threw her head back. He was basically devouring her pussy for all it was worth, his left hand pinching, rubbing and scratching over her right tit with heated fingers. His right hand was back on her ass, burning with an unholy fire that set her nerves on end.

His tongue was swirling in her tunnel, seeking out the bitter-sweet taste that tempted him so much. His teeth were scratching over oversensitive skin without a care in the world. He was on the very edge of his mind aware of the amount of screaming Sakura was doing and it caused him to grow more and more eager in his actions, wanting to hear MORE of those screams.

Sakura's mind was bordering insanity! Her mind was only filled with pleasure, pleasure she never wanted to end! She cried out as Akuma 's teeth grazed the most sensitive part of her body for a second, lightning fireworks behind her eyes as another orgasm rocked her body. She felt herself dripping into his eager and greedy mouth, his teeth continuing to scratch her clit as if they wanted to bite it off.

Her hands landed on his shoulders as she slumped forward, his hands the only thing that kept her standing at the moment, her eyes were wide, unfocused. She was panting hard, her tongue hanging out f her slightly opened mouth and saliva dripping onto his back.

Her leg dropped from his shoulder and he swiftly took hold of her hips and held her steady. Very slowly Akuma kissed her way up from her labia, over her stomach and further up. His tongue sometimes snaked out and licked at her heated skin and it send new sparks through her.

Leaning back against the wall Sakura was slowly able to get feeling back into her legs and stand on her own. She was able to stand on her own when Akuma reached her, shortly leaning further in and nibbling on the lobe of her ear.

When she moved to kiss him though he pulled back again. Hurt was slowly entering her eyes before she saw the very soft smile on his face. "I don't think you want to taste yourself," whispered her lover lowly, painting a new blush over her face. His words were true though. She had tasted her own juices when she had masturbated before and she couldn't say she favored the taste.

Deciding to settle with his throat for now Sakura latched her lips onto his Adam's apple, suckling on his skin while her tongue softly traced around the small bump.

Akuma simply closed his eyes, a low moan vibrating in his throat. He leaned his head back, simply enjoying the feeling his lover was evoking in him.

Finally Sakura let him go, resting her head against his chest and simply enjoyed holding him.

Akuma was softly running his hands up and down her back and sides, his chin resting on top o her head. "Say.... how about we move this to the bedroom," whispered the male softly, nuzzling into Sakura's pink hair.

Sakura's cheeks colored slightly red but still she nodded against his chest. Taking one of his hands into her own she stepped out of the shower, her free hand reaching for a towel. But Akuma took it from her, softly wrapping it around her body. "Why don't you get comfortable? I need to brush my teeth...."

The innuendo was not lost to Sakura and her blush deepened yet she nodded and stepped into their bedroom while Akuma reached for the toothbrush and mouthwash. While he had no qualms with tasting Sakura's essence he would never give up kissing his lover for it.

It took him only a few moments to brush his teeth, gurgle and towel off before stepping into the bedroom. The lights were out but he still saw enough to make out Sakura's body on the bed. She was lying on her side, legs drawn up to her chest and low mewls coming from her. Straining his eyes a bit Akuma noticed that her left hand was furiously rubbing her breasts while her left hand....

Smirking to himself Akuma softly shook his head as he stalked up to the bed. Standing over Sakura he had a first row seat to observe her fingers furiously pumping in and out of her snatch. In a matter of a second he was right behind her, pulling her flush against his front while his left hand reached around her, covering the hand that had just been busy. Sakura let out a low squeal and struggled to get her hand free.

Akuma leaned in, his lips brushing over her earlobe, "My little nymphet, you just couldn't wait, could you?"

Turning her head Sakura glared at her lover, her eyes sparking dangerously. She was about to speak her mind when Akuma swiftly latched his lips onto hers.

Sakura moaned into the kiss, her eyelids slowly dropping as she was swept away.

They kissed for what felt like forever, Akuma's hand slowly making Sakura move again. Sakura felt the new haze cloud her mind but she didn't fight it, she dove in head first.

When they finally came up for air both teens were panting, their eyes hazed and staring at each other.

"Sakura..... do you know a Jutsu.... to prevent pregnancy?" Akuma's question pulled Sakura from the haze instantly and made her blush anew. "Hai, there is."

Slowly moving her soaked hand from between her thighs Sakura started to slowly move through a short string of hand seals, her right hand taking a soft blue hue. Placing her hand shakily on her stomach, right above her womb she let the Chakra seep into her. After a few seconds the glow faded and she shyly looked at her lover. "It is done... AKUMA!"

Without a warning the male had moved her around and made her straddle his waist, her head resting on his chest.

Sakura's cheeks burned as she felt his hard erection press against her stomach, just above her pubes. Akuma simply kissed her forehead. "You are in charge; go at your own pace....."

His hands softly rubbed her sides, brushing against the swell of her breasts again and again and that coupled with his husky voice sent new shivers through the young woman.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. From what she had gathered most males would want to be in control during sex, especially if it was the girl's first time. But soon her gaze softened and she brushed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Very slowly she sat up, her hands traveling over his chest and her nails slightly scratching his skin. Akuma simply closed his eyes, trying to calm down enough so he wouldn't shoot his load just yet.

Sliding down his body she soon was sitting on his pelvis and his hard dick pressing up against her labia. Her whole body flushed as she thought of the implications of this and she closed her eyes tightly, gathering her courage. She had started this, now she had to see it through.

But still, a doubt lingered in her mind. 'All men want a woman with large tits..... but.....' her thoughts came to a swift halt as she felt Akuma's hands cup her boobs, his thumbs softly flicking over her nipples. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down in his own silver ones.

"What is the matter love," whispered Akuma, having been able to make out the hesitation on his lover's face. Sakura looked away, her cheeks nearly scarlet and unable to answer him just yet.

"Akuma.... my.... my breasts.... I am sorry if-" But a soft finger on her lips silenced her instantly. Her head turned back to him and watched how he softly sat up. His finger left her lips, softly tracing over her cheeks before carefully resting on her neck. "Sakura, your breasts are perfect. I don't want them to be large as watermelons.... I prefer them shapely and perky like yours....."

His head dipped low to softly kiss both her breasts a few times before her trailed kisses up over her collarbone, her throat, her cheeks before kissing her lips.

A single tear of relief rolled down Sakura's left cheek and her hands cupped his face, pouring all her love and lust into the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other for a few moments before they separated again, both panting and blushing.

They gazed into each others eyes for what felt like eternity before Sakura decided it was time.

Slowly raising her hips Sakura reached down with her right hand between them, brushing over his well defined abs before she grasped his throbbing erection. Her fingertips shyly danced over the pulsating meat pole, marveling at the hot, soft and at the same time hard feeling of the item of her desire.

Her fingers traced him tip to base, eliciting shudders from her lover that moved through his whole body. When she reach the base of his dick Sakura was shortly confused that she couldn't feel any pubes at all and her eyes drilled down on his, the question clearly spoken without works.

Akuma caught the gaze and a blush rose to his cheeks. "I shave," was his low reply that was nearly lost in their panting.

Sakura barely was able to suppress the giggle that was rising within her as she slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock. Slowly she moved her hand up and down, pumping him slightly and observing with satisfaction how his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

'Soft and yet hard..... so warm and pulsing,' though Sakura to herself, burning the feeling into her memory while at the same time trying to figure out how large he was. 'Maybe six inches? ….what does it matter anyway?'

Banning such thoughts from her mind for now Sakura focused back on the task at hand.... 'Bad Pun!' Sakura nearly burst into giggles at her own thoughts but then something new made her stop.

Akuma's dick was larger and thicker than anything she had ever used to please herself. Would he fit? Would he.... would they need some lube? "Akuma....." "Hai?" "..... We might need something....."

Akuma looked up at her, clearly asking what the fucking hell she was talking about. He was just barely able to stop himself from loosing himself and creaming her hand and she was talking about needing something?!

"We.... I think we need some....." her last word was lost to him, so low that he doubted even an Inuzuka would have been able to hear. Placing his hand softly against her cheek his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. "What was that love?"

Drawing a deep breath Sakura closed her eyes, gathering her courage, "We might need some lubrication."

His eyes widened and his lips made the perfect "Oh" shape as the strings finally connected in his hazed mind. Reaching with his left hand for his nightstand Akuma fumbled with the top drawer, trying to open the hidden compartment without having to let go of his lover.

A soft "click" reached Sakura's ears before Akuma withdrew his hand and handed small container to her. Sakura's eyes swiftly scanned the item and with a blush read the label in the twilight. 'Flavored Lube: Cherry Blossoms.'

Looking down at him she saw Akuma blush darkly, trying to avoid her eyes. She couldn't help the small giggles that worked their way up her throat. "Akuma-kun.... you little pervert....."

The Adept prayed to the Elements that Sakura would lay off the teasing and it seemed like the Elements favored him.

Sakura's eyes still sparkled with amusement when she squeezed some of the slippery liquid into her open palm. Placing the container back on the nightstand Sakura rubbed her hands together, spreading the lube on both hands before once more reaching down between them.

Akuma gasped loudly as Sakura touched his erection again, slowly and erotically spreading the flavored liquid over his dick with one hand. A soft moan escaped from her throat as her other hand moved over her own sex, two fingers dipping past her labia and into her pussy. She spread the lube coating her fingers around, spreading her fingers slightly to prepare herself what what they were about to do.

Finally she decided that enough was enough and that she wanted him NOW! Gripping onto his erection Sakura was aligning the hard tool of pleasure with her snatch, rubbing the head of his dick around her clit a few times, earning groans and moans from both of them before she had enough teasing.

Slowly lowering herself Sakura sat very slowly down on his dick, the head pressing against her swollen labia. She was careful, not wanting this special moment to end in too much pain.

A gasp escaped her as his head popped inside her, stretching her walls further than anything before.

Akuma was just barely able to hold onto his sanity. Nothing could have prepared him for the hot and silken tightness that engulfed his dick more and more, agonizing inch by agonizing inch. His hands shakily rested on her hips, trying to slow down her descent to give him a chance to calm down a bit but Sakura was having none of it.

Sakura's head had rolled backwards, a small trail of drool running down her right cheek as her pussy walls stretched to welcome the intruder. The hard and hot feeling his dick sent through her sensitive walls was like nothing she had expected. She had expected much more pain and while it was true that there was a sting from being stretched so far it was nothing compared to what she had expected.

'I am just happy I tore my hymen long ago,' though the girl as she still pushed down on him, taking in more and more of his dick into her pussy.

Neither spoke, only able to gasp, pant, moan and mewl while their hips moved closer and closer. Finally, with a loud gasp Sakura had taken all of him into her, sitting in his lap and all of his dick buried in her tight snatch. She felt so full, so.... fulfilled that she wished the feeling would last forever.

Akuma was doing his best to keep himself from cumming just yet. He gritted his teeth, trying to force the pleasure that was coursing through him down and prolong this unique experience. Slowly he was able to reign in his pleasure but then.... it all went to hell.

Sakura slowly raised her hips, gasping at the delicious friction that sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. She stopped as only the tip of his dick was still within her velvet folds before swiftly dropping down. A dark gasp erupted from his throat and his hands tried to stop her hips as she rose again. "Sakura.... please.... stop....."

His voice was but a broken whisper, his grip on her hips not doing anything to stop her from moving. She ignored him, lost in her pleasure. Her hands locked behind his neck and she leaned backwards, bouncing in his lap and picking up speed with each movement. His eyes were focused on her bouncing tits, their movements hypnotizing him for a moment before the huge wave of pleasure shot through him yet again.

"Sakura! Slowly down...... I.... I can't hold back....." Again his pleas fell on death ears, his lover totally lost in her own pleasure.

He was helpless, he couldn't make her stop..... he was just barely holding himself back from cuming. He needed something to distract himself.......

"KAMI!" a new jolt of pleasure shot through him as he felt Sakura's pussy trying to milk him, gripping onto his dick. The friction, the pressure and the heat proved to be too much for him.

With a dark moan Akuma slammed her down on his dick one more time and held her hips in place. His balls tightened, a shiver moved from the back of his neck down his spine and then....

Sakura snarled as Akuma held her in place. She had been so close, how DARE her deny her this! But then she felt him pulse inside her, she though she felt him swell even more and then she felt a new heat splatter her insides. She could hear him moan as his back arched, head thrown backwards and eyes screwed shut.

Her own eyes widened as she felt him shoot another load of cum inside her. 'No. No. No! NO! That's too fast! What about me?! My pleasure!? We were supposed cum together!!' Desperation gripped her mind as she used all her strength to break his grip on her hips and swiftly started riding him again.

Akuma's mind was slowly coming back to earth as his orgasm slowly ebbed away. 'Oh Elements....this was...' But his musings were cut short as he felt Sakura move frantically, desperately. It took him a bit but then he realized it: his lover had still to cum.

His mind went into overdrive, feeling his erection shrink with each second. 'Think. THINK! You can't leave her behind! She'll kill you, strangle you!'

Desperately he tried to find something to get him up again but nothing seemed to work. He could hear Sakura let out a frustrated mewl and then hit him like a shit brick house. 'You are a fucking Adept, act like one!'

Reaching between them Akuma was swift to insert his middle and index fingers into Sakura, starting to pump in and out of her while his thumb brushed over her clit. The low mewl that came from the pinkette was telling him that it wasn't enough. Closing his eyes he called forth the elements, praying that he wouldn't fry his balls with this stunt.

Sakura could feel him pump in and out of her, trying to give her what she graved. But it wasn't enough. She could feel the pleasure leave her and she whined in frustration. but then she felt something new, like a spark in the air. And suddenly it hit her lick a ton of bricks. A jolt of electricity shot through her, making her cry out in pleasure. A low grunt was heard.... and the she felt Akuma swell up again! Whatever he had done he was swiftly getting another erection!

Akuma thanked the elements for their aid. The spark had been an act of desperation and it had paid off. His new erection was as hard as it could be and he felt that his next orgasm was still a bit off. But he also knew he needed to be in control to make himself last long enough to bring Sakura along to the peak.

Sakura let out a loud shriek as she suddenly was flipped over and pushed down on the mattress. She held onto his neck and wrapped her legs around him, trying to keep him inside her at all costs. She stared up at the ceiling that soon was blocked by her lover's face.

Sparkling silver stared down on her before his lips crashed against hers in a hungry kiss. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck Sakura returned the kiss, thrusting her hips up against his erratically.

Removing his hand from her snatch Akuma placed his elbows next to her head, trying to find some leverage before he sharply thrust his hips forward. The motion earned a cry of pleasure from his lover and her legs tightened around his hips.

Sakura's eyes nearly rolled up as he hit that sweet sweet spot inside of her. "Kami.... Again! Again! Again!"

Her demands were answered as Akuma started to pound away at her as fast and hard as he could. Sweat was gathering on their foreheads as he slammed into her again and again.

Sakura threw her head to the side, baring her open throat to him. Not able to resist his instincts Akuma latched his lips onto the space, right above her jugular and started to suck sharply. A new cry of pleasure tore its way up Sakura's throat and her fingers dug into Akuma's shoulders sharply, earning a dark growl from the male fucking her.

Akuma's vision was getting hazy, all he could think of was the heat around his dick and the velvet skin his was sucking on.

Faster and faster he could feel his next orgasm draw closer, building up in his stomach. A voice in the back of his head was whispering to him but he couldn't understand it.

Sakura was in a world of bliss. Akuma was filling her, hitting that Kami blessed spot again and again, each thrust harder than the one before. She could feel his teeth scrap her skin but she didn't care. She could feel it, just a bit more, just a bit more!!

A couple of more thrusts! Just some more! It was there, just a little bit more! It was in reach! Just. a. bit. "AKUMA!!!"

Her back arched off the mattress. her fingers clawed at his back. her pussy clamped down on his dick like a vice. And then the knot in her stomach exploded. Pure pleasure and bliss washed over her as her pussy tried to milk the last drop of cum from her lover.

And Akuma kept thrusting, grunting as he felt his own release just a bit ahead. And then he let out a dark growl, biting down on her neck sharp enough to draw blood.

His cock pulsed, his balls tightened and then unloaded his next load deep into his lover. Her pussy was contracting around him, coaxing another splatter of cum from his body, pumping it towards her womb.

All their muscles were tense, ready to snap and then both of them just fell slack. Their bodies were basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, Akuma's balls still pumping small shots of sperm into Sakura.

Both teens were panting, moaning and mewling together. Akuma had enough brain to slowly roll them over so he wouldn't crush Sakura under him. With a dark grunt he turned onto his back and pulled Sakura with him. His lover's head rested on his chest, listening to his frantic beating heart.

They were gasping for air, unable to say even a single word as they lay together in the dark. Their minds and bodies were spent, having given up all energy during the coupling.

It was only a matter of moments before their minds drifted off to sleep, holding their lover tightly.

Neither of them noticed the small glow that settled on Sakura's right shoulder......

**ΩΩΩΩ**

CUT!!

Now, before we go back to author's ramblings:

**Translation/Justu/etc**

Kuroton: Ankoku Ken Arashi no Jutsu – Dark Style: Darkness Blade Storm. The User shapes their Kuroton Alignment into crescent shaped blades, targeting a cone-shaped area in front of them. The blades under normal Chakra usage have enough power to cut through most man-made materials but for example Chakra-enforced metal could easily withstand a normal charge. Charging the Jutsu with more Chakra results on sharper blades, raises the chances of the blades cutting through multiple targets and increases the number of blades created. on the other hand, should the Jutsu be charged with less than needed Chakra the blades dull until they are only able to bludgeon the targets or falling apart at contact with a solid surface.

Well, Well. Akuma has a Twin Sister named Mitsukai... One can only hope that she does NOT share her brother's aptitude for pissing people off and making enemies in high places..... who am i trying to fool here? She is a Ryoushi, it's pretty much encoded into them to make shit hit the hyper drive.

So, Tsunade plans to pit Kakashi against Mitsukai... wonder how that will end. Kakashi sure has been slacking off lately so she just might be able to do the worst possible punishment to the man.... Destroy his Icha Icha collection.... and if she is anything like her brother she would SO enjoy.

Kushina is on her way to recover and it seems like when the red head wakes up heads and balls will roll. her body at least seems to be read to handle the village wide slaughter. but i guess first she has to wrap her mind around a few other things like having a daughter, her son being now a Hanyou, Konoha being a bitch as a whole. (makes me actually wonder how STUPID CannonMinato was to believe Konoha would treat Naruto well......)

Now, some of you may have caught what that last line means. Yes, you are right: Sakura too will leave behind her 100 percent human past and will end up as a "mixed blood". so far i have my own theories of what will happen to her but i would like to hear your ideas. everything will be taken into consideration and will be presented to the council made of me, myself and my muse. ... and of course my beta readers.

That is it for today. Hope you folks had at least some fun with this and i pray to the beings beyond that it won't again take me months to finish the next chapter for this story.

- Nelo Akuma


	35. Back from the Dead

Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

I am truly and utterly sorry for the extrem long delay this story has suffered in the past year.

A lot had happened to me in my life that stopped me from writing anything at all. I will only give you a few short glimbses as I don't want to bore you: the first thing that happened was a larger than expected workload in late April last year as well as several issues on the family side. Then in middle of May the PC I used to type my stories decided to utterly die on me and take over 90 percent of my files with it. Spent a lot of money on recovering all the data I could. Next came June and a forced break of nearly two months due to me landing my ass in jail (being innocent I might add). Then came August and I had to straighten out my life again what took priority over anything else. Then soon came the new year and I found myself only with a very rough draft of the latest chapter. Then came January/February and i actually found the time to do some long overdo writing and i had the thing nearly done when lightning struck our place and fried most of the tech.

Having finally gotten a replacement machine today I sat my sorry ass down and put together this thing in not even an hour. It is not really what I had in mind but I am still hoping to be able to recover some of my written works in the near future so i do not want to retype the other story arc and probably fuck it up big time.

If I still have actually any readers left I once more say i am truly and utterly sorry for me not posting anything.

Enjoy your reading.

PS: after the first post i did some edits and it seems like i "updated" the old version with the wrong file. i am truly sorry for your inconvenience. here is the right chapter version 2.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Akuma woke up with the biggest smile possible on his face. 'Bless the Elements, that dream... was...'

His brain ground to a stop as he felt a velvet heat wrapped around his dick, the weight on his body as well as the warm skin of a breathing being against his own.

Slowly his eyes opened, blinking at the bright spots the morning sun left him with. A waft of hot air hit his throat and made him swiftly more aware of his surroundings.

He could feel his hands rest on something soft, yet firm and natural instinct commanded him to squeeze. But his Ninja training made his body freeze, analyzing the situation before he would move a single muscle beyond his eyelids.

Finally able to see clear he took in the world and in what position he was in.

'Visual: Sakura, naked; lying on top; legs nearly wrapped around waist; Scent: heavily smells of sex, cherry blossoms; Sound: low breathing, low moans in between; Touch: breasts rubbing against own chest, joined at hips, sexual contact highly probable. Conclusion: shut up, don't move and accept that you screwed your girlfriend like an animal in heat.'

While it seemed like his mind took forever to actually make all those connections in the real world only a few seconds passed by. Taking a deep breath Akuma felt a fresh breeze wash over his skin, making him shiver slightly.

'Where the heck is the bloody blanket,' thought the teen, trying to catch a glimpse of the illusive item in question.

Suddenly the sound of rapidly approaching feet came down the hallway and reached Akuma's ears.

"ONI-CHAN!"

'OH FUCK!' Akuma's mind was close to dropping off the long ledge as he heard Hanabi's voice just outside the door.

His hands dropped down, trying to find the blanket but already the doors into the room were thrown open.

"ONI-CH-! ONI-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The young girl's voice rang loud through the house. Akuma was staring horrified at the accusing face of his younger sister, his body frozen and unmoving.

New loud steps were heard and it took only seconds until the rest of the household, along with Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared in the door.

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Except for two people: Jiraiya had from Kami knows where produced a notepad and Mitsukai was watching the scene with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well: Looks like little Aku-kun isn't so little after all." "MITSUKAI!"

Akuma's roar of outrage was finally rousing Sakura from her blissful slumber. Yawning she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her left hand, using her right hand to sit up. Opening her eyes she looked into the frightened silver of her boyfriend-turned-lover.

Finally sensing something was amiss Sakura followed the sidewards glance of her lover and her green eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly a massive wave of Killing Intent washed over everyone. Heads snapped around and everyone laid eyes on a raving mad Tsunade. It seemed like the flames of Hell itself were flickering behind her, her long blond hair waving behind her.

Without raising her head she send the Gama Sannin through the wall and sailing over Konoha. "Everyone... out..."

Watching how the Slug Princess stepped into the room Akuma felt an ice cold shiver move down his spine and he knew what came next wouldn't be in his favor.

Tsunade slowly raised her head and the young Adept saw the murderous spark in them. "Please let me expl-" "SHUT UP GAKI!"

and soon a new hole was made in the wall as Akuma was launched across the village.

**Ω**

after over two hours, one of which he spent trying to mend his bones enough to at least crawl around, Akuma finally was back at the Ryoushi estate. 'Note to self: get a storage seal tattoo to avoid having to sneak through Konoha naked.'

Walking into the kitchen he saw Yugito, Temari and surprisingly Haku sit at the table, chattering away. As soon as he walked inside they got very soft blushes on their cheeks and began to giggle madly.

Akuma could only growl. "Just one word, one fucking word," he threatened in a low voice but that only seemed to bring the girls more amusement. Each had to clasp her hands over her mouth to not start laughing at the still flushed teen.

Trying his best Akuma went about fixing himself something to eat, mumbling under his breath about sneaky and perverted girls. He was just glad that Mitsukai had her medical check-up today before she was installed as a Konoha citizen. His twin would never let him live this day down, he knew that much. Even though they were related by blood she had been teasing him mercilessly during their trip together.

At first he had been very uncomfortable with this but after a few nights of her flirting with him in every backwater inn they stopped he had simply grown to accept it as one of her quirks.

Having fixed himself a few slices of sandwiches Akuma was about to bite into one when the door opened and Shizune walked in.

The medic had a suppressed smile on her lips as she eyed Akuma. "Akuma-san Tsunade-sama has requested your presence in her office."

The poor teen froze as he felt a freezing cold shiver move down his spine. Slowly he lowered the sandwich he was about to take a bite off, his eyes even more slowly moving towards Shizune. "What she want with me? I had enough broken bones for one day thank you very much."

Shizune could barely hold back her laughter, trying to hide her smirking lips behind a raised hand. "No such thing, at least I do not know of it."

Akuma barely was able to contain his glare as he dropped his plate on the counter, clearly unhappy with how the day kept playing out for him. "Fine! Never mind me actually not having eaten anything in over 36 hours!"

Spinning on his heel he walked into the hallway and as soon as he stepped into the shadows he simply vanished.

**Ω**

Tsunade was busy signing several documents as, "You called for me?"

Her head snapped up as she saw Akuma step out of a shadowed corner and a frown set on her face. "Why does no one ever use the bloody door?"

Akuma's eyes simply bore down on her in an annoyed fashion, "Quit the pleasantries and get on with it already."

Tsunade sighed and she would love nothing less than to sent the disrespectful teen flying again but sadly she needed him and his... special talents.

"Sit. This might take a while to get across."

Akuma eyes his leader warily, knowing that whatever she would tell him would be unpleasant to him as a person. Yet he took a seat before the woman that he was sure would one day spell certain doom for him. "Hit me."

"In the past months there has been something disturbing but Sarutobi-sensei was unable to anything about it for several reasons. Since the Kyuubi attack many of the younger Kunoichi seem to stop advancing in their ranks, doing less and less missions over the time until most simply quit without as much as a notification as to why."

"At first it seemed like they were simply loosing their edge and then pulled back due to fear of going MIA or getting killed but by now the rate is too large for it to have a natural explanation. I even had Jiraiya look into it but he hardly found anything that could be used to explain what is happening here."

"All he could find out is that many of those Kunoichis have had connections to a certain... establishment."

Akuma's eyes narrowed dangerously; he was not liking where this was going.

"I do not have the manpower to send a more experienced ninja onto this case and from those I have available only you have actually seen the darkness of civilization."

Akuma's eyes had turned to slits, his lips drawn up into a vicious snarl and small bows of lightning were dancing around his eyeballs and teeth. "Underage Prostitution."

Tsunade nodded grimly. "Yes, that is what I fear as well. All the girls were or are orphans and back in the days the government's coverage for those children was... questionable at best. We assume that many were hardly able to get by with what the orphanages could provide and thus had to rely on... favors."

"Each favor costed them more and more until they were so indebted that they could only pay them back in one way: their bodies," finished Akuma, the lightning slowly being replaced with a shine of pure darkness.

The Gondaime Hokage nodded grimly, her own eyes radiating hatred and fury. Reaching into a drawer of her desk she pulled out a rather thick folder, "These are the files on all the Kunoichi who have been 'resigning' in the last six months: over 60 in total."

Akuma slowly picked up the folder, thumbing through the first couple of pages slowly. The very action caused Tsunade to see something... disturbing: Akuma's nails were slowly, before her very eyes lengthening into claws.

Taking an even closer look at the Adept Tsunade noticed that the pupils of his eyes slowly turned from the normal pitch black into a startling white, barely visible between his silver iris. Not to mention that... his skin seemed to change... to a slightly scaled texture...

"Ryoushi Akuma," said Tsunade sternly, drawing the teens eyes up to her. "What is happening to you?"

Shortly the young man seemed confused but when Tsunade held a mirror in front of his face he saw what she meant. Slowly he placed the folder on the desk, drawing several deep breaths while he closed his eyes.

After nearly a minute he opened them again, now back to their normal look. Looking down on his nails he sighed as they still were elongated even though the scaly texture had left. Raising his fingers to his lips he started to bite off the long nails back down to normal size.

"Gomen. Since Mitsukai started to teach me more about our heritage I have been developing my Ketsueki no Gutaika and have slowly gained more control over it. What you just saw was the very first stage: I take on more attributes of my draconian ancestry like the white pupils, claws, scaly skin texture. In one training exercise... no, that won't ever happen again so it is not important."

Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow but left the topic alone. She had learned some time ago that no matter how much rank she pulled on THIS ninja he would never relinquish his knowledge. Sitting back into her chair she eyed him warily, "Just make sure you don't show this around too much."

Akuma simply shook his head, "With all due respect Tsunade-sama, but I will use it if needed. And I might end up using it when I am enraged. This part of my power is fueled by my emotions and often enough by fury, rage and anger."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed onto the teen, "Do I need to suspend you from this mission? If you cannot keep your wits about you you are of no use to me."

Suddenly his eyes fixed onto hers and she saw something... dark in them. "You said it yourself: I am the only one you have available who can stomach the possibilities of this mission. Besides that, you have no idea how... talented I can be when it comes to hiding in plain sight."

Tsunade snorted, "Give me some credit brat, I know all about that 'shadow hiding' thing you do."

Akuma couldn't help the smirk that played over his lips, "While I admit that _Cloak_is useful it is not what I am talking about."

The Hokage looked at him with questioning eyes but soon she sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a decent sentence out of the teen anymore. He was too absorbed into the files to care for anything she said.

"Are these all the files we have," he asked after nearly 15 minutes, looking at her over the edge of the papers.

"All the files of the Kunoichi who have actually gone missing or resigned. I have no doubt that there are several still active Kunoichi in those places. Maybe you can make contact and convince them to return to active duty as well as help you take down those men behind the scenes."

Akuma silently nodded, thumbing over names that he had heard in passing mentioned by older ninja. 'Seems like half the average kunoichi are listed here... and none of them went further than Chuunin rank either... Makes me wonder if those men let them going upon reaching Tokubetsu Jounin or Jounin in fear of getting their ass handed to them...'

Tsunade observed how the gears in the Tokubetsu Chuunin's head seemed to turn and grind together. She watched silently how he slowly placed the folder on her desk with closed eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in deep thought.

"And you say the old pervert fucked this up? No intel besides what I have read?"

"Nothing of any kind. Even questioning the long time friends of retired kunoichi was fruitless," said Tsunade with a deep frown. She felt like this brat before her was questioning the intelligence department of Konoha.

The teen stood up from his seat, he back rigid and straight, "Don't worry... I will get you the answers you want. Only one question remains: how far do my liberties go in dealing with the scum?"

"As far as you need to take them," said the blond Hokage with slight confusion on her voice.

"Let me rephrase that: in how many pieces do they have to be in the end and will I be held responsible for their deaths?" The way his eyes opened just enough to see the woman's reaction told Tsunade that the young man wasn't planning to bring back anything but corpses when evidence was strong enough.

Tsunade swallowed slightly, knowing that depending on how she used her words now would determine how the teen would handle the assignment. "I... would prefer them to be in questionable and living condition... but in battle accidents happen..."

"I got you," said the teen lowly as he turned around. "I will keep you updated every two or three days..." and with those words he disappeared in a black vortex.

'I only hope that I haven't unleashed a new monster on Konoha,' thought the blond, remembering one of her closest friends doing a similar mission that utterly broke him as a human being.

**Ω**

Akuma was standing in their bedroom, clad only in a pair of silver-white boxers and observing his body in the full length mirror that stood against the right wall of the room. He was going over his options on how to 'transform' himself into someone else, someone that would fit into the night life of the dark parts of Konoha.

'I can't cut my hair or Sakura will skin me alive. That leaves me with braids and ponytails along with a change in color. I should do something about my eyes as well; they are too easily recognized.'

While he was deep in thought the door behind him opened and in walked three chatting females. Yugito, Haku and Temari had been searching for Sakura as they had planned to go out shopping. Imagine their shook to find a nearly naked Akuma standing in front of mirror.

The three froze as they recognized his naked back before their reactions differed. Yugito had a small blush coloring her cheeks as her mind replayed the scene from this morning. Temari licked her lips, being woman enough to accept that the man before her was a fine specimen. Haku though had a professional look on her face, inspecting the scars on his back that hardly anyone seemed to pay attention to.

Finally feeling three presences behind him Akuma turned around, expecting his two sisters and Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing in the room and ogling him like meat at the butcher.

"Ever heard of knocking ladies," muttered the Adept lowly, knowing that it was futile to be shy about his state of undress. They had seen him in less.

"Well, if that isn't vain I don't know what else is," grinned Temari, crossing her arms over her breast and adopting a cocky grin that would look good in Naruto's face.

Akuma only snorted at her, "Call me vain all you want but unlike some people I know I am not getting all prettied up for the heck of it. This if for a mission and for all I cared I would just go as I usually walk around but considering the area where I will have to operate this is not an option."

"And where would that mission take you," asked Haku, observing the numerous tiny scars to covered the males body. She had given him a few exams but she never noticed just how numerous his wounds were.

"The red light district of Konoha," said the teen dryly, walking up to his closet and trying to find something to wear that was outside of his normal fashion sense.

"What," gasped Yugito, never having pegged Akuma of all people to be one to give into carnal desires.

"Oh trust me, if I could I would drop the mission but the old blond made it clear that I am her last resort," growled the teen, holding up a white and a red shirt.

"So, what look are you aiming for," asked Temari, stepping next to the teen with genuine curiosity.

"The only look that fits into that bloody place: sex on feet," groaned Akuma, closing his eyes and hoping that the three would simply leave him alone.

He never saw the dangerous glint that entered the three females' eyes as Yugito silently closed the doors and locked them with a click. That sounds caused Akuma to actually turn and just in time to be tackled by Haku. "THE FUCK? What is the meaning of this?"

Temari slowly walked up behind Haku, brandishing a hairbrush, hairbands and small scissors. "What do you think the meaning is? We are going to make the Shadow look pretty," she said in a sing-song voice that made Akuma nearly cry.

"HELP!" but his cry went unheard as the three women worked the poor teen over.

**Ω**

Temari Haku and Yugito stood next to each other, observing the result of their hours of work. All three wore smirks that would normally spell certain doom for whoever was on the receiving end but they had already waged a war... and they had won.

Akuma was standing before them, dressed in clothes that would be utterly out of his normal looks.

His hair was pulled up in a pony tail, held together down the length with a few hair bands. Only two long strands where free, farming his face or falling over his eyes. His naked chest was only covered by a white leather vest with long sleeves that was left open. A few thin scars could be seen but it was nothing that would reduce massively from the sexy look they had been going for.

White pants with a slight sheen to them as well as white, closed leather shoes rounded his look.

Akuma looked himself up and down a few times in the mirror, truly doubting that he actually looked the part he needed to play.

"I got a really bad feeling about this," muttered the teen lowly, glaring at the reflection of the three ladies that worked him over.

Temari simply grinned, her voice clearly not sincere, "Smexy."

Akuma simply rolled his eyes, very much aware that Temari was only telling him half-truths.

Before he could retort though knocks came from downstairs at the front door and Akuma, not thinking clearly about what exactly he was wearing, shunshined downstairs and opened the door. In the door stood Shizune yet again and once more the woman was slightly panting. When she saw WHAT Akuma was wearing her breath caught for a split second before she violently shook those thoughts from her mind.

"There is no time to spare! A full council meeting was called! The civilian council wants to hand over Nii Yugito, Sabaku no Temari and Momochi Haku to Uchiha Sasuke! And Hyuuga Hiashi demands them to given to his family! In both cases it is clear that they would be reduced to a breeding machine, little more than whores!"

Akuma's mind ground to a full halt as the very information made the world freeze around him.

'Hold it a fucking second! A FULL council meeting? WITHOUT ME?'

Without thinking Akuma's mind and body went into motion and instantly he was swallowed by the shadows.

**Ω**

Akuma stepped out of the shadows in front of the council room, since the room itself was sealed from any form of Shunshin besides a very special version only known to the ANBU.

Instantly his eyes spotted the four Hyuuga flanking the door on each side and he needed only a few seconds to figure out that all of them were from the Main House.

He took a single step towards the door and instantly the eight men blocked his path. "The council is in session; you have no business here."

A dark shadow crossed Akuma's face as he reached within himself. "You walking corpses get one, and only one warning: Step. Aside."

The men advanced on the teen and he instantly reacted the way he saw fit.

**Ω**

Tsunade sat in front of the gathered councils. On the far left the civilian side, in the center the clan heads and on the right the combined ninja council.

The right side was rarely called in since all members had better things to do than sit for hours over hours, listening to power-hungry bastards trying to grab even more power. Amongst them was Morino Ibiki, head of the ANBU I&T department, Tourou, the head of the Hunter Nin department, Ookami, the head of the ANBU assassination department and Fukurou, the head of the ANBU D&R department.

But Tsunade had known that she need each and every vote she could grasp to prevent this foul play from being full-filled. But her plan had backfired on her...

Several members of the ninja council had voted in favor of Hiashi or the Uchiha brat. They were in perfect and complete stalemate now between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha side with the supports of the 'human choice' being one vote short of entering. Should a stalemate between ALL three happen Tsunade would have the last call and it was clear where she would place her vote.

'Come on Shizune! Get that fucking brat here now! WE NEED HIS VOICE!' Tsunade was close to tearing her massive desk to shreds with her bare hands, praying to anything, anyone that the stupid brat would finally get his sorry ass into this room.

Suddenly voices from outside overpowered the bickering within the room and then, _"Kuroton: Shi Shuuha no Jutsu."_

The barely audible words made Tsunade smile inwardly first but when she realized WHAT was spoken her face paled slightly.

A few short screams could be heard, screams of utter terror before silenced reigned. The large double doors slowly opened, the residue Chakra flooding into the room. What Tsunade saw made her pale for a short moment.

In the door stood Akuma, his face thrown into darkness by shadows dancing still over his whole body. Around him were eight small piles of ash that swiftly were blown away by a small breath of wind.

Tsunade remembered that eight Hyuuga had been standing outside the door and you didn't have to be a genius to figure out WHAT happened to them when the teen's attack was named Death Wave.

Akuma slowly raised his head to glare at the gathered council, "How... uncouth of you to hold to first full council meeting... and forget to invite the latest clan head..."

Many heads snapped to Tsunade, expecting her to blow up on the upstage Tokubetsu Chuunin but Tsunade's silence was swiftly becoming a heavy statement.

Slowly heads turned toward Akuma as he walked to the clan section and took the ONLY seat available... right next to one Hyuuga Hiashi...

The blind man bristled as he felt the pompous boy sit down next to him as if they were old buddies.

Tsunade started to speak, wanting to bring Akuma up to speed when the young man held up his hand. "I was informed of your messenger about the contents of this gathering. I will address each case itself."

His neutral voice didn't give away who he would side with and that alone made Tsunade sweat slightly.

"First, the case of the former Kumo kunoichi Nii Yugito. This council behaves as if the prisoner was their when she in fact is NOT under their jurisdiction. She is MY prisoner, MINE alone and only I shall decide what should happen with her as long as my decisions do not endanger Konoha itself."

"Second, the case of Momochi Haku. Her trial time within the ranks of Konoha, in which this council has been able to treat her no different than one would treat a kunai, has been finished three days ago. Since three days ago she is a FULL member of Konoha's ninja force and thus only the Hokage, Haku-san herself or her legal guardian can arrange for a marriage outside of a political marriage with another village."

"Third, the case of Sabaku no Temari. Currently she is a willing and free guest within Konoha, since she cut her ties to Sunagakure no Sato before the invasion started and also gave important information that ensured our relatively small losses. Thus she is protected by diplomatic immunity... unless you want to show the world that Konohagakure no Sato are traitors that cannot be trusted to agree to the unwritten laws and codex that are accepted by nearly every political power..."

The whole room was silent, even the normally bickering and complaining civilian side was speechless.

In a matter of seconds a young man had destroyed pretty much any argument the Uchiha or Hyuuga front had raised with but a few, simple words.

With silent cheers Tsunade nodded as several key members of the combined ninja council changed their votes as well as some of the more logic oriented clan heads.

In a matter of minutes Akuma had successfully turned the tides.

"It is settled then. Both requests have been denied, the subjects are free to choose as they wish. Dismissed."

Akuma, having finally realized WHAT he was wearing was swiftly making his way out of the room when he was stopped by one Hatake Kakashi.

The one-eyed Jounin had been the one to bring forth the 'request' in Sasuke's name and the seasoned shinobi was NOT happy how his former student had cheated the Uchiha heir out of what was rightfully his to choose.

"Hatake..."

"You are walking on thin ice Akuma-kun."

Akuma's eyes narrowed to slits as his Psynergy started to spark within those silvery orbs. "YOU are walking on really thin ice Hatake. Do not think simply because you are a Jounin that you are save. You are FAR from save. And even if I will not be the one to to take you down... I know it will be utterly humiliating..."

Without waiting for the former ANBU captain to grace him with a reply Akuma took the last step out of the chambers and shunshined away in a flash of darkness rising from the floor. Kakashi was left behind, his single visible eye dangerously narrowed.

**Ω**

It was soon nightfall within Konoha and the village was cast into twilight.

Most people were rounding up their daily business and heading of to spent the evening with some serious downtime or hitting the bars, clubs or restaurants of Konoha.

Of course some people still had work to do and were out going about their business. One of them was Akuma, deciding that tonight was as good as any night to start his investigation.

He was slowly strolling down the street toward the red light district of Konoha, a place any 'respectable' citizen would avoid even naming in public. Since he wouldn't be able to use Kokuei-Tsume or Ryuujin-Ha since both weapons were much too recognizable and any kind of kunai or other kind of standard shinobi weapons would every possible source of information suspicious he had opted for a standard katana. The sheath though was highly decorated with golden and silver dragons twisting around each other against ebony colored wood.

The sheath was more for looking rich than anything else since most respectable kenjutsu users would only ever use practical over fancy weapons. And Akuma had figured out, the richer he looked and the more 'generous' he acted the more easily someone would spill him some information. But just in case he had packed a rather large amount of cash; after all, money makes the world go round.

He was in the red light district rather fast, walking down the main street of the area. While no one actually was visible on the streets that could be identified as a pimp or prostitute at first glance, a trained eye was able to spot men, and in some occasions females, that were clearly scanning the crowd for potential customers.

A great many of them eyed Akuma up and down a couple of times, seemingly to decide if he was worth the money and if he was high up enough in the food chain so normal laws wouldn't apply to him. So far none had directly approached him but a few gave him meaningful nods.

But Akuma was a man with a mission. He needed to find a place that would offer 'merchandise' around his own age. But at the same time that wasn't all he could look for. He needed to appear as someone who shops around.

Stopping before a building with two classy dressed bouncers Akuma thought about entering. From what the sign next to the door read this was only a dancing club with an erotic massage parlor in the back. Also, this was one of the places even he could enter without problems. After all: 'only looking' was clearly stated under the menu of the place.

**Ω**

As Akuma left the place he had had a couple of drinks and some chat with a few of the ladies. He had made it rather clear that he was only there to have a look at the dancers, down a couple of drinks and maybe have a pleasant flirt, thus the security hadn't bothered him when he stood up a couple of drinks for the ladies of the place. The conversation had been surprisingly pleasant and easy. And while he had gotten no hints towards those child prostitution offenders he had gotten a few leads on other, shady business that Tsunade wouldn't mind having.

'Now I somewhat understand what the old perv is always doing in a brothel; truly a grand treasure of information if you know who to ask,' thought the teen to himself as he strolled down the street. He had to admit, even only to himself that watching females who did those jobs willingly strip down to some music was indeed a pleasant sight to behold.

Suddenly a really shady looking guy popped up in his vision, smiling brightly with yellow teeth. His clothes seemed to once be of good quality but now looked worn and simply old. His whole appearance made him look like he spent more of his life in a crack house or something instead of following a legal job.

"Hey my friend! You seem to be lost; maybe old Jarood can show you around a bit in this fine neighborhood? For only a small fee I can show you the best places in this city!"

Akuma had to stop himself from bitch-slapping the guy in the next wall. He was obnoxious, his breath smelled like cheap booze, smoke and drugs of all kinds and his beady eyes were searching Akuma clearly to see if he could pickpocket him. But Akuma forced the impulse down harshly. This was just the guy he needed: someone from the streets, someone in the know.

"I am not your friend," said Akuma in a clearly offended tone but not enough to drive the man off. "But maybe we can talk business if you know this city as well as you claim you do."

Jarood's grin widened, showing even more yellow teeth. "Of course! What do you need? Tell Jarood and he will find you the right place for ALL your desires!"

Akuma felt a revolting feeling crawl up from his stomach and he knew he had to get away from this guy or at least figure out away to ignore that truly despicable man. "I am looking for entertainment obviously but I am looking more for some of my own age." The cat was out and now he could only hope that this Jarood was truly as good as he claimed.

Jarood's smile vanished instantly as he adopted a somewhat serious look. Rubbing his chin he looked Akuma up and down, clearly trying to gauge his age. When he spoke his voice was strangely calm and low. "You looking for younger company? That is... not exactly accepted..."

Akuma rolled his eyes. "Please, you really want me to believe that the 'Great Tree Konoha' is without faults and corruption?"

Jarood nodded his head, clearly accepting that his opponent was better versed in the streetwise than one would suspect from first glance. Quickly looking left and right Jarood leaned in. "Word on the street is that a place in the back has got young and fresh flowers..."

Anger and rage wrapped around Akuma's soul, as he knew that code. 'Young and fresh flowers' were young prostitutes, most times against their will and unbroken so to speak. If he could he would torture the information out of Jarood but he had to step back, think of the bigger picture..

"How much influence would it take to get me access," asked Akuma, pulling out a thick leather wallet and started to slowly draw several 10.000 Ryo bills from it. He could see how Jarood's eyes widened with greed and his hands were already reaching for the money.

"Well, Jarood could lead you and put in a good word with the big boss if the price is right."

Akuma nodded, pulling out a total of 100.000 Ryo and fanning them out. "Would that be enough for your services?"

"Of course! Just follow me and I shall show you instantly!" Jarood made a grab for the money only for Akuma to pull it out of reach.

"Not so fast. You get half now, the other half when we are there. Don't want you to ran off without delivering."

Jarood grumbled at this but accepted the money before motioning for Akuma to follow him.

For nearly twenty minutes they walked through the district, getting deeper and deeper and further way from the central hub. Akuma noticed that they were drawing considerably closer to the gambling part of Konoha. That are was known for the casinos, poker bars and loan sharks. Jarood led him just at the edge of the area, in front of a non-descriptive house at the corner to the street leading up to the largest casino in town.

"This is the place, it has no real name but most people on the street just call it 'The young Paradise'," muttered Jarood as if not wanting to be in this place.

Akuma narrowed his eyes, reaching out with all his senses short of casting several pulses of Reveal. He could sense weak Chakra from inside the building but also a kind of barrier that masked probably around half of them. 'Most likely drop-outs and people who got demoted but were not powerful enough to warrant a sealing of their Chakra... As well as potentially the targets I am looking for...'

Silently Akuma handed Jarood the rest of the money as was about to walk up to the door when the man grabbed his shoulder. Throwing a dangerous glare at the greasy man he waited for him to say his piece... and if he wasn't fast about it... Well, Konoha would have one less scum to worry about...

"Be careful in there stranger... the big boss doesn't take lightly to insults, either against himself or his people. Follow their orders and you will come out without your pretty looks smashed in."

Shrugging Jarood's hand off Akuma ignored his warning and stepped up to the door leading into the building. Looking around from the corner of his eyes he couldn't spot any kind of security, not even a single bouncer.

Keeping his senses sharp he took the last step and knocked on the door twice. Nothing happened for a couple of second before he felt a sudden presence appear behind him. Instincts told him to sever the person from head to toe but his training stalled his hand. He slowly turned around and saw a man dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pants. Brown hair and green eyes as well as a small beard made him look rather rough.

"What you want gaki," grumbled the man in a low and dark tone.

"Looking for entertainment; preferable around my own age," Akuma stated calmly, his eyes never leaving those of the man before him.

"And why you think you would find such 'entertainment' here? The brothels are back there."

"A guy named Jarood told me that word on the street is that you might have exactly what I am looking for."

The man eyed Akuma up and down with a critical and trained eye that soon rested on the sword on his side. "No weapons allowed kid; house rule."

"It was either that or a whole party of bodyguards. Since I prefer to meet potential company in private and I doubt you want to have non-paying or non-consummating customers I opted for personal protection of the subtle kind," answer Akuma flatly, attempting to play the role of the son of a minor noble.

The man studied him for a bit before suddenly letting out a small whistle. In a split second another guy, short and hunched over appeared next to him, dressed in all black. "Show him the place and make sure he knows the rules."

"If you would follow me Koushi-san," said the newcomer in a low but somewhat pleasant voice. It was clear that his use was mostly in putting new customers at ease as well as being 'friendly' about the rules.

Akuma nodded his head, motioning for the man to lead the way.

The walked for a good couple of minutes in silence. After a good while of walking they reached one of the non-descriptive houses at the edge of the trading area.

Akuma looked around carefully, searching for distinct landmarks so he could find the place at any time he needed to. The stopped in front of four story building, the front telling nothing at all.

the guard stopped at the door, knocking a few times on the door. It took a few moments before the door was opened by what looked like your typical civilian mother in her mid thirties.

Akuma's eyes narrowed for a second. He recognized the face; the woman had been in the files Tsunade had given him. She had resigned her kunoichi career a few years ago, seemingly without a reason.

"A new friend of yours," the woman asked in a rather pleasant voice, as if she was greeting her husband after a long day of work.

"Yes he is."

The woman eyed Akuma up and down and the teen tried to look actually more edgy then he felt. He knew that being too calm would give him away, especially to someone who had had ninja training.

"He seems kind of young to actually know you," came the short and strangely snappy reply at which the guard only chuckled.

"Not really. He seems to be well aware of anything since he met Jarood."

"That so? Well then, come in, come in. It's getting colder inside."

The woman motioned both inside and they did so. Akuma let his eyes wander, curiously taking in what seemed to be a normal entrance hall to an apartment complex.

His guide suddenly vanished in a plum of smoke, leaving Akuma alone with the woman who soon turned to the young man. "Before you even get as much as any information from me know the rules: 1) prices are negotiated BEFORE you do anything physical; 2) if you indulge in a specific fetish you will need to find the person willing yourself but for a raised fee you can get any girl for whatever you have in mind with her; 3) if you ever even wish to return here you will NOT go here the same way you did now, you will need to find this place alone; 4) you will be marked with a Fuinjutsu to ensure that this location, what you see inside and what you will be told will remain within your mind."

Akuma nodded his head at every point. The talk about the seal had him worried for a moment before he decided that nothing they could put on him would be impossible for Naruto or the old perv to remove.

"So… this is like a very exclusive club membership," Akuma asked carefully.

The woman gave him with a flat look.

"Keep joking around like this and you WILL be in deep shit boy. Now, do you understand these rules?"

Akuma swallowed slightly. The woman was utilizing the dreaded "Scary Mother-Like Woman" technique and all he did was shut up and nod his head yes.

"The Fuinjutsu goes on your collarbone, clearly able to see by whoever is in charge of the door while at the same time it can be counted as a fashion statement tattoo."

Akuma nodded again, wondering just what kind of fucked up mission he had gotten himself into.

"Good; strip."

"Nani?" Akuma was utterly shocked from the sudden and very much unexpected command from the older woman.

"I said: Strip. I will apply the seal directly on skin."

**Ω**

Akuma brushed his right hand tenderly over the stylized eyeball that was now stitched into his skin. It wasn't a large tattoo, easily concealable with his normal clothes, but it still stung pretty badly if he had to admit. The woman hadn't been gentle at all and also not really versed in seals or working the needle.

Walking down a long corridor that clearly led somewhere to a building on the other side of the street Akuma thought over his options.

'Not much I can do actually. Go in, flirt, try to get some light info. And hope not the be spotted by anyone I know.'

Walking through the door Akuma stopped dead in his tracks, eyed wide and mind blank.

The place actually had a nice set up: on the far left a bar with stools, in the middle and through most of the room were a few tables, in the very back a stage for performances and on the far right a door that probably led into the private rooms.

What had Akuma shocked were the people in the room. The customers were all of the higher class, nobles or rich merchants and in age varying from mid thirties to probably late eighties. The personnel... Akuma had to hold back the bile that was rising up his throat. Females, in age ranging from their mid twenties to pre-teens were scampering through the room, all stark naked or nearly so.

Many wore piercings, mostly nipple piercings as well as intimate piercings, as well as were 'using' various sex toys from nipple clamps and butterfly vibrators to anal beads, butt blugs and other assorted kinds of toys.

Akuma stared utterly perplexed as he saw a girl around Hanabi's age rush past him with a dildo stuck up her ass that obviously was thicker than his whole forearm!

Moving swiftly over to the bar Akuma knew that he needed a lot of alcohol pumping through his veins to stop himself from being scared for life.

Behind the bar stood two women in their late teens or early twenties and those seemed to be the only ones of the staff to wear clothing, even if it was only a tie.

"Vodka, pure; triple on the rocks," ordered Akuma while he handed over a large bill.

"Sure honey. Need someone to keep you company?"

He shook his head slightly, "Not now. First want to see what you actually can offer."

Taking his tumbler Akuma swirled the two ice cubes around twice before muttering, "Bottoms up." In a single gulp he took the whole booze down at once. "Hit me again," was all he said as he turned to take the room in once more.

Watching the females scamper around his keen eye caught something, the only thing they all had in common.

'They all have a small tattoo behind their right ear, easily hidden by hair. That could be a way to control them...'

Taking his next glass he finally noticed a booth area that was separated from the rest of the massive center room. Back there he saw a lot of young girls doing table dances as well as lap dances, performed for any kind of male in the spectrum.

Suddenly he caught something in the corner of his eye that made his head snap around and it was a wonder his neck didn't snap clean in half. His eyes stared at a for this place middle aged female of maybe sixteen or seventeen years, brown hair down to the edge of her shoulder blades. Her hazelnut eyes shone with a fire that was spelling defiance but it was really, really well hidden. Eyeshadow to accentuate her eyes, a full red lipstick to show a rather kissable set of lips. Shuriken shaped nipple clamps dangled from her probably numb nipples while a shadow of brunette pubes were trimmed into a stylized sun. The girl was clearly a kunoichi, from her muscled and toned frame she couldn't be anything else.

Akuma felt a lump form in his throat that instantly expanded to breath taking measures. He knew that female, he knew her very well.

His jaw dropped slightly as a he saw the girl weave with practiced ease through the madness of the room that spoke of years of experience.

After several minutes of following her serving drinks and doing slight flirting Akuma finally found his voice, even though it was below a whisper and just a small breath of air.

"... TenTen..."

**ΩΩΩΩ**

And Cut.

I know it's evil of me to stop here but by now my brain is smoking and anything more would just be brain vomit.

I hope and pray that I will be able to do more regulare typing from now on but with me being currently on the graveyard shift at work that might be reduced my days off.

**Justu/Translations**

Kuroton: Shi Shuuha no Jutsu - Dark Style: Death Wave - Pure Kuroton Chakra is expelled from the user's body in quick waves. Depending on the user's affinity to the element it goes from slowly sucking the life out of the targets to simply reducing them to nothing. It also effects living matter as long as it is still 'alive', i.e. trees and the like.

I guess i got nothing more left to say now, so I bid you readers fare well.

- Nelo Akuma


	36. Chapter 35

Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

This little piece has been in the making for way too long. The reason was simple: I grew slightly bored with it chapter half way through. While I had grand hopes for this slightly darker part, real life killed the mood and all I wanted to do was go back to something light. Hence this whole chapter probably seemes rushed and 'unrefined'. It actually never even saw a beta reader so you are very likely to spot several mistakes.

Not much else to say here. Enjoy while you can.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Akuma was staring blankly at the students training with kunai and shuriken, the revelation a few nights ago still too fresh in his mind to forget them. Even the students seemed to notice that the 'scary freak' was not fully paying attention.

"Alright! Take 10 minutes!"

TenTen's voice cut through the air and send the kids hurry away. They had sensed a charged situation between the two kenjutsu experts and none of them had any interest in getting between them when the fireworks were set off.

Standing before the male TenTen had a look of pure anger and murder on her face. "What the fuck you think you are doing here Ryoushi?" The venom was dripping from her words in rivers and it would have normally sent anyone running.

Akuma simply raised his head, looking dead into her eyes. "What do you mean TenTen?" His voice was even, flat and not showing any emotion at all.

Before the Adept could react he found himself hosted in the air and slammed against the closest wall, an arm pressed against his throat and a snarling Kunoichi in his face. "DON'T fuck with me Ryoushi! You bloody KNOW what I mean! Do not dare believe I have forgotten the night a week ago. What game are you playing?"

He reached up, pulling TenTen's arm away a bit to be able to breath. "I will tell you the same I said that night: while I will do everything to bring those bastards to justice I will NOT speak of those things when we are clearly off-duty."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her next words came as a whisper, "What do you want from me? What kind of blackmail are you planning? You want my body? You want me as your slave?"

The words registered very slowly in his mind but when they did it took less than a second to react.

TenTen's head was spinning when she suddenly found their positions somewhat reversed. She was pressed face first into the wall, arms pulled high onto her back and a strangely clawed hand threatening her throat.

"Watch your words carefully. Do not dare assume that you can peg me as a sexist chauvinist pig. I gave you my word, I swore on ALL I hold dear that I would NOT hold your past and present against you. I swore that I would find a way to change the future and the elements be my witnesses, I WILL make it happen; with your help or without."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Ryoushi... you have NO idea WHO you are dealing with! Dozens of 'us' have tried to bring them down, alone or together and all it earned them was death, having their minds whipped clean and reduced to nothing but fleshly lust puppets! They OWN us, our bodies and our future!"

Akuma was silent for several moments staring into the back of hear head with a burning gaze. Then he spoke, his voice low and dead. "You give them way too much credit... you have seen what your friends are capable of... you KNOW who and what you call a friend in Naruto... and you have seen what each of us can unleash..."

Instantly he released her, stepping away. "Be prepared to teach alone for a long while... for I will hand in a long, medical leave..."

And without a sound he was gone, leaving an angry but also scared Kunoichi behind.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Tsunade was going over the dreaded paperwork when a knock came to her door. "Enter."

She had expected Shizune to walk in with even more paperwork, and while Kage Bunshin helped there were still things she had to do herself, but who walked in was someone else entirely.

"Akuma? What do you want? You just handed in your latest report this morning."

"I need a medical leave."

"WHAT?"

Tsunade shot out of her chair instantly, staring at the angry looking teen before her. "What do you mean, you need a fucking medical leave?"

"You read the report," he said with a stony voice. "You know WHO I found in there... It is not possible for me to work next to her while this investigation is going on, hence I need a medical leave until I am able to settle this... situation."

Slowly Tsunade sat down, eying the Adept with a sharp and calculating gaze. She laced her fingers before resting her chin on them. "Do you have a new plan?"

Slowly he nodded. "I need to go back and find out WHO those girls were before. While most of them seem to be the usual runaway or orphan that got caught in the webs some seem to have been... acquired by different means. As long as we can find someone important enough... getting those punks dealt with will be easily explained."

"So you hope to find someone, a daughter of a higher noble, amongst them? Someone who is related to someone with enough political pull that we can sweep the slaughter of the whole ring under a rug?"

"Hai. It pains me to say this but most believe that they have met their fate. None of them believe that their tormentors can be stopped at all. It seems that attempts from the inside had been made in the past but they were found out and the results... were not pretty it seems."

Leaning back into her chair Tsunade looked out the windows, overlooking Konoha with a distant look.

After several minutes she finally spoke again. "You are on leave for the next two weeks. By then I NEED you to have found enough evidence to bring them down."

Slowly he nodded before turning to leave and being swallowed by shadows.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

It was that next night that had Sakura search for her lover. She was worried since he had not shown up at the academy, even though they had left together. Having already searched the whole house she finally decided to search the basement.

She found him holed up in one of the small rooms down there, brooding over a table littered with scrolls, pieces of paper and other things.

"Akuma-kun?"

He did not react at all and it send a bang of anger through her. But that quickly evaporated when she felt something in the air.

It was like the air itself was filled with the stench of murder and death.

Looking around she saw that seals were carved into the ground, the walls and the ceiling and she realized that those seals were nothing like any seal she had seen Akuma, Naruto or even Jiraiya work with before.

"Sakura... if you do not want to be caught up in something that could utterly change you... you should better leave this room..."

Akuma's voice was dead, cold and emotionless. He did not even turn to her and only kept staring at the papers on the table.

"What are you doing," whispered the pinkette, feeling a sense of dread wash through her body.

"Something you do not wish to be part of Sakura... trust me..."

Slowly she backed out of the room, closing the door and swiftly left the basement. She felt that whatever her lover was doing was dabbling in realms she should not even know about.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

The next morning found the Tsunade in the presence of two people she would have never expected to deal with at once: the Daimyos of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni.

Both men had come to her at the exact same time and for the exact same reason: one member of each of their families had vanished and all leads pointed towards Konoha. Just as she was about to reply to the accusations the doors to her office were blown on their hinges with enough force to send the flying through the windows behind her.

All three occupants of the room turned around and Tsunade froze as she saw the person responsible for the commotion: Ryoushi Akuma.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance," demanded the Fire Daimyo sharply, wondering who this person was to simply barge in on his Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! The recon was successful! I have the real names of ALL 'prisoners'!"

Instantly Tsunade was out of her seat and lifted the teen up by the front of his shirt. "Tell me brat! Are the names Furiki and Sorita amongst them?"

"Yes," was all the Adept could get out before he suddenly felt a level of killing intent coming off the kunoichi before him that was unreal to even him.

"Ryoushi Akuma, you are hereby ordered to go to the site and deal with the scum you find there in the most appropriate way possible! They are guilty of having abducted and enslaved the granddaughters of the Daimyos of Wind and Fire!"

Silence fell over the room as Akuma slowly processed the information. Seconds later and Tsunade saw how his eyes turned pure silver, his lips were drawn up in a snarl and baring fangs. "Hai." And without another word he was gone with an explosion of shadows.

Slowly Tsunade made her way back into her seat, her face a stony mask.

"That is all you plan to do? Send one messily ninja," demanded the Wind Daimyo only to suddenly have a glare leveled at him that froze is blood.

"You have no idea who Ryoushi Akuma is Daimyo-sama. He has been investigating for barely two weeks and already he has more leads than even Jiraiya could gather."

"Maybe so Tsunade-hime," said the Fire Daimyo carefully. "But still he surely is no matc-"

"With all do respect, the only way for me to send someone more powerful would be sending a few squads of ANBU to take care of this."

Both men gasped and Tsunade slowly turned in her chair to look out the windows. "Ryoushi Akuma is one of the few people capable to issue wide-spread mass destruction in this village that could rival the destruction one of the grand summons could bring forth. Also he is the first summoner of the dragons in years."

finally she turned to face them from the corner of her eyes, "Not to mention that he has family about as young as your own. He has the most valid motivation to rain down judgment on those monsters of anyone I could send. And believe me that their death will be nothing short of hell."

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Neji and Lee were painfully slammed into a wall, both coughing up some blood as they fell to the ground.

"We told you brats to never return. Nothing you could offer me with be able to live up to her price."

A large man, build like bull was standing over the two Tokubetsu Chuunin, cracking his knuckles. He was dressed in a fine suit that stood in strong contrast to the man's looks.

"But... we have the money she owes you... even with interest...," muttered Lee as he slowly staggered back on his feet next to Neji.

"You think THAT is enough? She brings in enough money that she alone could support several families! She is worth her weight in gems!"

A good twenty more men appeared from within the building, standing next to their boss and in front of all the females. The woman and girls were huddled together behind the female in question: Shuri as they knew her.

"Let's teach those brats a lesson boys," grinned the leader as every started to prepare an attack of sorts.

But before anyone could even move a finger the whole building shook, the light that came through the windows vanished into twilight and the electric lights started to flicker.

"What is the meaning of this," barked several of them men.

Before anything else could be said or done a single, deadly voice filtered through the entrance door. _"Kuroton: Charon Yubi."_

Instantly five pure black rays burst through the doors, impaling five men through the heart. Neither of them screamed in pain or even reacted. For several seconds nothing seemed to happen.

But then something did happen.

Before the very eyes of the onlookers the five men suddenly started to age. In a matter of seconds they started to look like conserved bodies of long since dead people.

A few more seconds later and all that was left of them was leathery skin and bones.

Slowly heads turned toward the door as it opened and the rays of blackness faded.

IN the door stood a person a few recognized instantly, though he had features about him that were utterly scary.

The three Tokubetsu Chuunin could only stare as they saw four massive wings of electricity sprout from Akuma's back.

Slowly he raised his head, two pure silvery orbs burning into the eyes of the leader.

"In the name of the Godaime Hokage, the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni and the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni... you are all sentenced to death..."

Without another word spoken shadows and lightning exploded from his body in thick waves.

Faster than a civilian could ever hope to follow he moved against the men and an instant later two were gutted. Blood dripped on the floor as they slowly fell and tried to stuff their intestines back inside their bodies.

Finally they reacted and prepared to fight the monstrous teen. But they might as well try to stop an earthquake.

With speed and precision that would rival Neji and Lee combined the draconian descendant slaughtered one man after the other, tearing them apart limp by limp or mutilating beyond anything any healer could heal.

After less then a minute only three of them were left: the boss and the two guys closest to him.

"W-wh-what t-he f-f-fu-ck a-re y-ou," stammered the man out as they slowly backed away.

Blood dripped from his hands like water, his whole appearance was covered in gore, even his hair had a good chunk of the life liquid in it. "Me," Akuma asked lowly as a line of blood ran over the left half of his face. "I am your end. Your Judge. Your Jury. And your Executioner."

Drawing deep into the darkest pits of his souls Akuma prepared a Jutsu that he thought he would never use in his entire life. But this... skum... this waste of resources... they were the perfect target for it.

Slowly his hands moved through the appropriate hand seals,his mind drawing forth all the darkness he held within himself.

An eerie chime filled the room as the lights started to flicker again before they fully died.

"_Kanmon Makai."_

The chimes grew slightly faster in the perfect darkness and the females started to further huddle together. The younger girls started to silently weep into the arms of the older ones.

Neji and Lee felt as if the very life force was slowly sucked out of them, their muscles shaking as cold sweat was running down their faces.

TenTen had her eyes closed, not daring to hope that anything would change.

Suddenly a presence filled the room that made time freeze.

No one could draw even a single breath.

The sounds of metal against metal filled the air before suddenly three blood freezing and mind halting screams of terror, pain and fury filled the air. The sounds lasted for what felt like eternity before a it stopped suddenly.

And then a laughter, so cold and ruthless that it would chill anyone to the very bones filled the air for a several seconds as slowly the light flickered back on.

Where the three men once stood lay three bodies. Their faces were warped by fair and pain and all their muscles were tensed up and ready to snap.

Eyes slowly moved away from the corpses and fell on the creator of the... situation.

Akuma was kneeling on the ground, his face downward. His chest heaved with deep and heavy breaths. The wings of electricity were gone.

Suddenly the ninja present saw how he started to cough and blood dripped from his lips, hitting the floor with soft splashes.

Slowly he staggered back to his feet, swaying from one side to the other.

Slowly he raised his head and they all saw the amount of blood that was still dripping from his lips.

No one said a word as he whipped away they blood with the back of his hand, eyes still burning with an unholy hatred.

Finally someone spoke. "What have you done to them," whispered Neji, his face pure white and his eyes wide.

Turning his head slightly all Akuma said for now was a single sentence. "A place worse than Hell."

Slowly his eyes moved back to TenTen as slowly the burning hatred dissolved. "I told you, I would end them; one way or the other."

A woman in her late thirties or early forties stepped up in front of the clearly exhausted male, leveling a glare at him the confused him.

"So you killed them... What is your plan? Do you wish to take over for them?"

The three other Tokubetsu Chunnin could not help but draw sudden gasps. No one had ever dared to accuse Akuma of such a thing and lived to tell the tale.

Staring deep into the eyes of the woman Akuma spoke lowly but calmly. "I plan nothing. I did what I did because it what felt right to me and for someone I call a close friend. And if it were not for the sheer inability to cover it up I would let this place be swallowed whole by the earth, never for it to be seen again."

The woman seemed shortly confused by the answer before a slight frown appeared on her face. "Did it EVER even occur to you that some here might actually do the works because the ENJOY it?"

For a moment the male seemed gob-smacked before his mind drew a quick connection. Looking her once more dead in the eyes he spoke with the same calm tone. "If there are actually those amongst them who did it of their own free will than I will not be the one to do anything about it. If they wish to continue this business than they can. Am not one to judge their actions without knowing the tale behind them."

Again the woman seemed confused for a moment before Akuma turned from her. "Now if you excuse me, I just traded ten years of my life for three souls' eternal damnation."

His words hang in the air for several moments after he left the room, no one daring to breath as they tried to digest the words of the young man.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Setting the first step outside of the building Akuma dispersed the four clones he had used to create a barrier around the building. It had blocked anything that happened on the inside from being noticed.

A woman walked up to the staggering male. She was of average height but what set her apart were her raven colored hair that reached just below her ankles, the deathly white skin and the pitch black, haunting eyes.

"Have you achieved what you desired hatchling?" The woman's voice was dark and cold, bare of any emotion.

"Hai, Shi-Kisaki-sama..."

"Was it worth the price you had to pay for it?"

"No. But it had to be done anyway..."

A single finger traced his jaw line, forcing him to look into those eyes that made his soul shiver in fear.

"You are a strange being hatchling, so different from your ancestor."

He did not dare to answer; anything he could have said could have lead to his instant demise.

"But it seems that you got something he seriously lacked: smarts. Until you are once again in need for my services hatchling."

And in a plum of smoke the female was gone.

Drawing a shaky breath Akuma thanked the elements that he was still alive. 'Never again... Never again shall I deal with a death dragon..."

**ΩΩΩΩ**

A day had gone by and the case of the twiddling kunoichi numbers had been solved adequately.

Tsunade had not pressured Akuma for a written report after he had come to relay the happening to her and the two Daimyos. This were words not meant to be put on paper.

After the report the two elderly men had rushed out of the office, totally forgoing any dignity. Had the situation not been so utterly serious Tsunade may have found humor in it.

She soon dismissed the young male, seeing that all of his being yearned for rest.

Turning in her chair she looked out of the windows at the village that was her charge, lacing together her fingers. 'To find such darkness in this village... Have we grown really that blind?'

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Her mind was swirling with thoughts, emotions and pictures.

She could not figure them out... they came too fast and just as quickly they were gone again.

Voices filtered through but were too far away to understand.

A short pain raced through her.

Then a warmth spread unlike anything she had ever felt.

Slowly the warmth faded and the voices became stronger but still not audible.

Shivers went through her.

Her whole body tensed.

Something brushed against skin.

A soothing tune.

Another gentle touch.

Her eyelids fluttered.

The light blinded her shortly.

Two gasps.

One on each side.

Bright spots were blinked away.

The world returned into focus.

A set of two red orbs appeared in her focus.

Warmth shone in them and a mix of relief and desperation.

Then words were spoke.

"Welcome home...mother..."

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Cut. And done.

Clearly not the best thing my mind ever came up with but it serves its purpose: get the dark stuff out of the way. I know that it is hardly worth being called 'a chapter' but I am tired of writing dark and evil for a while. I just want to go back to some light-hearted writing.

**Translations**

Shi-Kisaki - Literally translates to Death Mother. She is THE death dragon. She might appear again but it is unlikely since all her services cost the summoner dearly.

Kanmon Makai - Hell's Gate - An ability that trades the very life force of the user for sending a set amount of souls straight to eternal damnation. How this actually plays out depends on who used the ability and who it was used on.

That is it for today. Hopefully it was not too much of a disappointment for you**. **Until next time.

- Nelo Akuma


	37. The End For Good

Greetings my readers.

It has finally come to this. Yes, the dreaded day is here: by this notice this story is officially **discontinued**.

In the past months I have made several dozen attempts to keep writing but... eh...

my reasons are rather simple and many may not understand them but I will write them down anyway since I feel like I owe you an explanation.

#1 is also one of the biggest: the pairing Naru/Hina; while back in the day I really enjoyed reading and writing it I have come to actually loath the idea. Well, not as much as loath but finding it god-damn boring. It's become predictable and anything truly predictable is bound to end up being boring. I simply can no longer write the two together as a couple, simple as that.

#2 is the Naruto World that I have come to really dislike. With that I mean the setting and not the characters (there are a ton of characters I still find awesome in basic design). I simply can't enjoy it anymore.

#3 is the Lucifer Damned to Heaven manga. I stopped back in the day when Kabutomaru was bringing back everyone and their dog that ever had a heavy impact on Naruto's character development. I have tried again and again to get back into reading it but... sorry, no longer can I bear the idiocy I face. Whole chapters arguing about a freakin' armadillo being male or female? Seriously? Sasuke butt-kissing and handing him power after power on a silver plate? Fuck this shit.

This is why I am going to exit the Naruto fandom set in the Elemental Nations/Countries/whatchamaycallit. I may still write about the Naruto-characters in other 'verses but from now on the Naruto section will no longer be in my target area when searching for a good read.

If I have offended you with any of my above statements: tough luck. Opinions are like assholes: everyone has one, everyone's is different and that's it.

So with this I take my hat and coat and bid you all a farewell. Maybe you can find a decent read in my other works (which are NOT going to die) or in my future works.

*takes his hat and bows before leaving the stage*

- Nelo Akuma


End file.
